


Exo  [Archive #2]

by daejaeshechka



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 121,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Архивчик по экзо номер 2 [2013-2014]





	1. Not fucking around

Сколько надо времени, чтобы сойти с ума? Неделя? Две?  
Чтобы окончательно рехнуться.  
У Чондэ всегда были проблемы с нервами. А лидер был идеален: он никогда не  
испытывал психических проблем.  
И вот теперь, когда они каждый вечер делают это… никто уже не может сказать, что  
достоверно, а что – нет, и только Чондэ все еще уверен, что лидер – идеален.  
У Криса в руках два стаканчика кофе. Один он отдает Лухану, другой – Тао. Чондэ  
достается только:  
\- Прости, там кофе закончился, - и Крис жадно ловит легкую тень обиды, упавшую на  
губы Чондэ и тяжело залегшую на дне зрачков.  
Крис раздает билеты перед минивэном. Последний билет – билет Чондэ – он роняет в  
грязную лужу на асфальт:  
\- Прости, уронил… - безразличным голосом говорит он. А потом появляется четкая  
интонация приказа: - Подними.  
Чондэ покорно садится на корточки и двумя худыми пальчиками цепляет плавающую на  
поверхности плотную бумагу. Он поднимается, рукавом толстовки стирая грязь с лицевой  
стороны. В его глазах огромное горе детской обиды, но нет упрека.  
Упрека нет – и Крис только усмехается под недоумевающим взглядом Исина:  
\- Вечно ты все только выпачкаешь.  
Крис презирает Чондэ как низшее по сравнению с собой существо: у него уродливые  
маленькие пальчики на лягушачьих ручках, утиный рисунок тонких губ и всегда  
неуверенная сомневающаяся улыбка. У Чондэ узкие глаза и нервно изломанные брови  
для слишком простого лица.  
Но всего один поворот головы, легкий взмах ресниц, и Крис снова видит в нем ангела,  
непорочного, почти святого в своей безгрешности.  
Крис боготворит Чондэ как высшее по сравнению с ним существо: стоит только раз  
заглянуть в его туманные глаза, тоскливо-ласковые, как сырой ночной туман над Мостом  
Самоубийц…  
Крис очень внимательный лидер. В дождливую летнюю неделю он, стоя перед  
пешеходным переходом, дергает Тао за шиворот на себя – и проезжающий мимо  
безнадежно синий седан окатывает оказавшегося ближе всех к дороге Чондэ грязной  
водой с головой. Тао чувствует себя глупой игрушкой в чужой игре и вместо  
благодарности Крису принимается стирать грязь с лица Чондэ, который так и не  
произносит ни слова.  
Крис случайно толкает Сиумина, и тот разливает сок на белоснежную рубашку Чондэ –  
на них всех надеты одинаковые, как снег, классические белые рубашки. Весь вечер  
Чондэ придется проходить в застегнутом на все пуговицы пиджаке, задыхаясь от жары,  
чтобы спрятать мятую рубашку – единственную, которую он нашел взамен испорченной,  
пока Крис холодно отчитывал Мина, что не собирается ждать того, кто не в состоянии  
проходить в чистой одежде и часа, не выпачкав ее.  
Крис весь вечер будет смотреть на Чондэ, пытающегося вымученно улыбаться на  
3/10  
камеры, облизывая взглядом нервно дергающиеся губы, извращенно наслаждаясь  
наигранным:  
\- Все в порядке, не волнуйся, - враньем, которым Чондэ утешает заботливого Тао.  
Сколько надо, чтобы свихнуться? Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как в больной  
голове Криса поселилась четкая мысль, что чем больнее он делает Чондэ, тем чище  
становится его и без того прозрачный ангел?  
Чондэ не помнит, сколько времени надо, чтобы свихнуться. Он помнит только ту первую  
ночь, когда он стал грязноватым пятном на трусах, которым Крис оттеняет свою  
идеальность.  
Тогда Крис наорал на него – никто из них не помнит, за что, никто из них никогда не  
забывает – как обидно, когда их лидер, совершенство в совершенной оболочке плоти,  
срывается на крик, чтобы ткнуть их в их недостатки носами, как нашкодивших котят.  
Тогда он валялся в темноте на кровати, меньше умирая от унижения, чем от чувства, что  
снова подвел Криса.  
Тогда дверь открылась, и он спиной почувствовал присутствие раздраженного лидера,  
настойчивый, как упрек, запах его одеколона.  
Тогда он не смог загнать в подушку очередной всхлип, и жалкий звук плача  
несовершенного, уродливого до малейших деталей, недостойного существа вырвался в  
глухую темноту их комнаты: комочек, в который сжался Чондэ, стал плотнее - не  
подходи, только не подходи, только не ты.  
Когда кровать позади него прогнулась под чужим весом, он больно закусил кожу на  
тыльной стороне ладони, оставляя слюнявый след своих передних зубов с неправильным  
прикусом.  
\- Чондэ?  
Крис звал тихо. Так тихо, насколько тих в нем был голос вины, которой он почти не  
чувствовал, хотя знал прекрасно, что Чондэ пострадал от вспышки его гнева по чистой  
случайности – просто он был слишком зол и должен был дать кому-то оплеуху.  
Крис звал тихо, потому что прислушивался внутри себя к другому голосу, который  
настойчиво шептал, что хрупкий Чондэ сейчас ломается из-за него, что он поцарапал его  
душу, отскреб до чистого металла – и это прекрасно.  
Чондэ подумал, что он лучше отгрызет себе руку, чем откроет рот, из которого кроме  
стонов и всхлипов ничего членораздельного родиться не может: что это, жалость?  
снисхождение? – когда рука Криса ложится на его плечо.  
Но Чондэ все равно, он настолько унизительно жалок, что готов собирать крупицы  
внимания, если его божество Крис настолько щедр, чтобы бросить их ему.  
Чондэ только продолжал поскуливать в ладонь, напрасно стараясь унять истерику,  
4/10  
чувствуя, как рука Криса с нежностью гладит его по дрожащему боку.  
Крис не собирается останавливать его рыдания – ему слишком нравится тонкий каркас  
болезненно вздрагивающих ребер под его ладонью, когда он, сильно надавливая, ведет  
руку вверх. Чондэ такой по-ангельски тонкий, и Крис наслаждается его болью, как  
вампир, вслушиваясь в задушенные всхлипы.  
Крис знает, что его сознание иногда мутнеет, обволакиваясь фантазией, так что он не  
понимает, где кончается реальность… а где начинается восхищение, которым он готов  
опутать своего ангела, сейчас дважды изломленного на кровати, беззвучно воющего от  
причиненной им боли.  
Крис плотнее прижимается к нему со спины, повторяя два излома тела, и водит носом  
вдоль шеи, опаляя дыханием, но не прикасаясь губами.  
Никогда не прикасаясь губами.  
Он съезжает вниз со своими поглаживаниями, проходится по поясу и опускается на  
бедро. Его прикосновения тяжелые, хорошо ощутимые, но не болезненные. И только  
тогда расшатанный истерикой уставший мозг Чондэ связывает горячее дыхание на своей  
шее с этими властными прикосновениями к бедрам, и он хрипло от слез спрашивает в  
темноту:  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
Но Крис только приподнимается на локте:  
\- Ты больше не плачешь? Все горе выплакал?  
В вопросе нет ни сочувствия, ни издевки, и Чондэ думает, что Крис шутит слишком  
жестоко. Он пытается отодвинуться от сильной руки, поглаживающей заднюю сторону  
бедра, но его тут же прижимают обратно к кровати, надавливая на бок.  
\- Что ты делаешь, перестань, - хнычет Чондэ, чувствуя, что эти совсем не дружеские  
прикосновения возбуждают его, но Крис не слышит или не хочет слышать, продолжая  
настойчиво ласкать уже внутреннюю сторону бедра, чуть разведя его ноги. Грубая  
нежность, с которой он второй рукой забирается под рубашку Чондэ, поглаживая живот,  
пахнет презрением, и Чондэ от нее воротит, но выбраться из ловушки чужого тела,  
обнимающего его со спины, он теперь не может совсем.  
\- Крис, пожалуйста… - Чондэ не может оторвать пальцы Криса от себя, тот лишь  
откидывает его руку, чтобы снова пройтись по бедру от колена до самого основания,  
грубовато сжимая кожу.  
Чондэ от отчаяния вцепляется своими лягушачьими пальцами себе между ног, пытаясь  
остановить все это, удержать, не опозориться, но с ужасом чувствует, как напряжен его  
член. Поверх унизительного ощущения в его голову вкрадывается мысль, что если Крис  
это делает, то ему нравится… Нравится, что Чондэ чувствует себя возбужденным щенком  
в его руках, полностью зависимым от него? Крису нравится унижать его и ласкать  
одновременно… Чондэ нелепо сжимает член обеими ладонями и дергается под руками  
Криса.  
5/10  
Он кончил, а Крис даже не прикоснулся к нему там. Он кончил, и Крис это почувствовал,  
перестав гладить его. Он кончил на глазах у человека, перед которым преклонялся, как  
перед богом – и его вера не рухнула. Кто он после всего этого?  
Крис не позволяет ему встать, вытереться, вскрыть себе вены, - только крепче  
прижимает к себе и засыпает у него за спиной.  
Крис еще пару раз таким же образом утешает Чондэ, а потом ему сносит крышу, и он  
делает это каждый день, обнимая его со спины и поглаживая чувствительный живот,  
плечи, грудь, ноги – пока Чондэ сам себе доставляет удовольствие.  
Иногда он наказывает Чондэ за плохое поведение: Чондэ уже знает, что нельзя самому  
обнимать лидера, нельзя пытаться целовать, нельзя просить – и тогда он получает то,  
чего так сильно хочет: иллюзию восхищения им.  
Когда Крис наказывает, он отстраняется и ложится на свою кровать, оставляя Чондэ  
думать над своим поведением. И Чондэ думает: он не жалуется, как бы оскорбительны ни  
были издевки лидера, он просто не открывает рот, он учится быть послушным.  
Еще один урок послушания он усваивает, когда обнимается с Мином перед камерами и  
ловит насмешливый взгляд Криса: «Правда так нравится? Больше, чем то, что делаем  
мы?». Крис не прикасается к нему несколько дней, и Чондэ теперь хорошо следит за  
своими руками.  
Крису кажется, что Чондэ прекрасен. Мягкие ресницы, маленькие ручки, изумительная  
отзывчивость тела под его руками – сводят его с ума. Покорность, с которой Чондэ  
следует его неозвученным правилам – переполняют восхищением. Крис боготворит  
своего ангела ночами, с восторгом лаская сосочки и мягкий живот, но никогда не  
прикасается губами и не притрагивается к паху… Он пытается забыть о той половине  
Чондэ, что с утячьими губами и лягушачьими лапками, с неуверенной улыбкой и кажется  
унизительно беспомощной. Но он никогда не забудет.  
Крис входит в кухню, поправляя идеально стоящий воротничок рубашки, и маленькая  
бестолочь Тао искренне восхищенно выдыхает, ломая грамматику предложения:  
\- Ты такой красивый, Ифань. Ты идеальнее всех, кого я встречал.  
Крис отвечает только спокойное уверенное:  
\- Я знаю, - забирая свою чашку кофе.  
Чондэ в первый раз не удерживает дьявола внутри, роняя на стол кружку и разливая  
кипяток себе на колени.  
\- Чон… - начинает Лухан, который сам налил в эту чашку кипящую воду, а Чондэ даже в  
лице не меняется, но Сиумин только тянет его за рукав обратно и отрицательно качает  
головой.  
Все знают, что лидер совершенен, как великолепный гравитационный расчет вселенной,  
из-за которого луна не падает на землю.  
6/10  
Они опаздывают на фотосет: Чондэ пришлось вернуться, потому что он не выключил  
плиту под туркой, о чем Крис и докладывает менеджеру как о причине их задержки, хотя  
все они знают, что на самом деле опоздали потому, что Лухан полчаса искал свой  
телефон, капризно отказываясь уходить без него, потому что «сдохну с этими  
придурками, если не заткну их гундеж наушниками». Но от менеджера именно Чондэ  
достается:  
\- Господин Ким, вы могли бы вести себя поскромнее и быть более собранным, вы не такой  
ценный член группы, чтобы вас нельзя было заменить.  
И Чондэ только бесконечно кланяется, торопливо извиняясь под тяжелым взглядом  
Криса.  
Лухан тогда жалеет, что у него недостаточно прав на то, чтобы ударить лидера по  
красивому лицу: Чондэ никогда и никак не защищается от оскорблений Криса.  
Чондэ никогда и никак не защищается от оскорблений Криса, потому что чем больше  
издевательств он терпит, тем ласковее «награда» лидера ночью.  
После эпизода с выговором от менеджера Крис вносит немного разнообразия в их  
извращенные игры, заставляя Чондэ встать перед зеркалом. Он обнимает со спины и  
гладит обнаженную грудь, надавливает на живот, властными прикосновениями  
растравливая чувствительную кожу, пока рука Чондэ в расстегнутых джинсах.  
Чондэ чувствует спиной горячее тело, прикосновение голой кожи, видит в зеркале  
откровенно обожающий взгляд, когда руки лидера крепко обхватывают его, но свое  
собственное отражение, бесстыдно шевелящее рукой в штанах и преданным собачьим  
взглядом следящее за взглядом играющего с ним в извращение Криса, не дает  
сосредоточиться на удовольствии, и Чондэ водит рукой быстрее, потом медленнее,  
потом снова быстрее, едва держась на ногах.  
Крис смеется:  
\- Не можешь так? - и почти выпускает его из объятий.  
\- Нет, нет, я могу…  
От того, что он делает, Чондэ хочется плакать, но он должен сделать то, что нравится  
Крису, иначе его снова накажут, и он будет спать без Криса за спиной… только не  
сегодня, пожалуйста, не после всего, что он вытерпел.  
Чондэ доводит дело до конца, устало наваливаясь спиной на Криса, и тот убирает с лица  
своего ангела мокрую челку. Он никогда не прикасается к нему губами не только потому,  
что все еще презирает, но и потому, что его ангел должен остаться непорочным.  
Чондэ счастливо засыпает в выслуженных сегодня объятиях своего человекобога, чтобы  
среди ночи проснуться и развернуться к нему лицом, в едва пробивающемся в окно свете  
долго рассматривать полные губы, совершенный овал лица, густые прикрытые ресницы,  
наконец-то не хмурящуюся, расслабленную линию бровей. Ему так хочется, пока Крис  
спит, прикоснуться губами к этим нежным, неправильно очерченным губам, ощутить,  
каков лидер изнутри, вместе со своим сильным и властным характером, приблизиться к  
невозможному, невыразимому совершенству, ради которого он может выцедить свою  
7/10  
убогую кровь по капле, чтобы искупать в ней это такое красивое тело… но кто он, чтобы  
рассчитывать на это? Кто он, чтобы позволить себе? Позволить себе рискнуть  
извращенным капризом Криса таким образом доставлять ему удовольствие и лишить себя  
его внимания? Чондэ отворачивается обратно, сползая по кровати вниз и сворачиваясь  
клубком под животом Криса.  
Как собака.  
И Крис, все это время не спавший, опускает руку вниз, чтобы погладить его по волосам,  
как собаку: его ангел предан ему и совершенен.  
Крис слушает голос своего ангела. Чондэ – идеален. Так ему кажется, пока Чондэ  
случайно не поднимает взгляд и не пересекается с лидерским: голос Чондэ ломается, как  
будто ему пнули по ногам, а Крис чувствует себя так, словно его сбила машина – капотом  
тело подкинуло вверх, а потом он еще два раза ударился об асфальт с насыщенным,  
мягким мясным звуком.  
Парни, которые записывают их, вздыхают и включают трек заново, а Крис закрывает за  
собой стеклянную звукоизолированную дверь, чтобы никогда его больше не слышать.  
Голос Чондэ предает его, и он переносит его в тот, другой список с утиными губами и  
лягушачьими лапками.  
Голос Чондэ, который теперь никогда не слышит Крис, звучит за стеклом как firetube  
операторов сцены: тяжелый мощный огонь рвется наружу под давлением газа, сносит  
преграды, распахивает стекло и вырывает корни из души Чондэ: пожалуйста, останься, я  
никогда больше не подведу тебя.  
Но Крис больше не слышит. Еще один кусочек паззла выпадает из совершенства, и  
сегодня Чондэ знает, что будет спать один.  
Сиумин дергает его за рукав:  
\- Что с тобой? Ты уже полчаса у зеркала стоишь.  
\- Ничего, - тихо говорит Чондэ, убирая челку со лба и отрываясь от омерзительного  
отражения.  
\- Чондэ, слушай… Если хочешь, поживи пока с Тао, он согласен, а я переберусь к Крису.  
\- Нет, - звучит слишком поспешно и испуганно, и Чондэ исправляется: - Нет, меня все  
устраивает. Не… не вмешивайся.  
Когда Чондэ добавляет «пожалуйста», Сиумин думает, что его друг настолько  
беспомощен, что они узнают, что с ним не так, когда найдут его в ванне с остывшей  
кровью.  
Вечером Крис слишком сильно сожмет его запястья и спросит:  
\- Почему ты отказался?  
А Чондэ ответит:  
\- Я хочу быть с тобой, - поглаживая руку, делающую ему больно.  
8/10  
Чондэ не поймет, за что его наказали в этот раз: Крис просто встанет и уйдет на  
баскетбольную площадку.  
Когда Крис вернется уже после полуночи, Чондэ тихо переберется на пол перед его  
кроватью, чтобы водить беззвучными губами вдоль его плеча, осторожно, не прикасаясь.  
От Криса пахнет дезодорантом и немного потом, и Чондэ хочет, чтобы этот запах был ему  
неприятен. Но и это не так.  
Чондэ смотрит в темноту сухими обожженными глазами, когда Крис ложится рядом.  
Когда Крис обнимает его, Чондэ хватает его за руку, зарываясь в шею, и принимается  
бормотать:  
\- Пожалуйста, Крис, пожалуйста…  
Крису мерзко: Чондэ крепко обхватил его ногами, прижимаясь членом к бедру, и Крису  
все это напоминает собак, которые за неимением суки бережно и обреченно полизывают  
розовый червячок у своей задницы.  
\- Чондэ, перестань, - он пытается оттолкнуть впившееся в него тело и убрать со своей  
ноги это омерзительное… Но Чондэ вдруг кидается к замку на его джинсах, принимаясь  
расстегивать под свои бормотания:  
\- Пожалуйста, Крис, я буду послушным, как ты хочешь…  
Разочарование грязными волнами накатывает на Криса: его ангел хочет лишить его  
удовольствия наслаждаться его чистотой…  
Крис поднимается резко и бьет по щеке, заставляя Чондэ отшатнуться. Чондэ отползает  
от него по кровати вниз, но в его взгляде не появляется упрека. И не гаснет  
возбуждение. Крис наклоняется к нему и бьет еще раз, просто чтобы проверить. Но  
ничего не меняется. Третий удар совсем легкий, но Крису от него больнее всего: не  
может быть, ну просто не может… за что его так?  
Его ангел не блядь, никогда ей не был и не будет.  
Но Чондэ словно назло не понимает, как Крису больно видеть, как разламывается и  
крошится его стеклянное совершенство, снова набрасывается на него, задирает  
футболку, покусывая низ живота, торопливо спускает джинсы, извлекая из трусов  
безразличный член, путаясь в волосах, засовывает себе в рот.  
Нет же, нет… Его ангел не блядь…  
Крис устал – его снова предали.  
\- Глубже, - говорит он, и когда Чондэ то ли не слышит, то ли не может, тянет Чондэ за  
волосы, так что из чужого рта вырывается стон. Стон его ангела.  
Крис не запрещает ему, и Чондэ раздевается сам и стаскивает с Криса футболку,  
принимаясь целовать грудь, которую не может не обожать, когда Крис отворачивается,  
9/10  
чтобы бросить перед ним тюбик с кремом.  
Чондэ понимает, что теперь должен делать все сам. Под незаинтересованным взглядом  
лидера он растягивает себя, пытаясь сделать это быстрее, и садится Крису на пояс.  
Крис не считает нужным даже поднять рук, и ему приходится самому направить в себя  
член Криса. Он думает, что не достоин и этого.  
Крис равнодушно смотрит, как двигается на нем Чондэ: он опирается ему на грудь  
обеими ладонями, а узкий таз то поднимается, то опускается, прогибая тонкую спину. С  
каждым движением Чондэ мышцы на его животе вырисовываются четко – а потом  
пропадают. Эти ритмичные сокращения, капли пота на висках Чондэ, который начинает  
двигаться плавно, как волна, опускаясь до упора, чтобы потом подняться вверх и  
казаться еще уже в талии и шире в бедрах, будто он всегда этим занимался, трахаясь так  
профессионально – снова назойливо стучат в мозгах этим «не блядь»…  
Когда Чондэ засыпает, и его дыхание становится глубоким, ровным и тихим, Крис  
присматривается к нему: острые скулы, переломленные брови, длинные реснички – он  
узнает своего ангела.  
Крис просовывает руку под одеяло и гладит живот Чондэ, который заснул не одетым,  
гладит низко, у основания волос, гладит нежно, как раньше – ему всегда казалось, что в  
этом месте и сосредоточено то живое и пульсирующее, что дает Чондэ жизнь.  
\- Ну что, получил, что хотел? – спрашивает он у живота. – Понравилось?  
Крис откидывает одеяло, выбирается из постели и снова укрывает Чондэ. Он надевает  
куртку и останавливается перед зеркалом, из которого на него смотрит удивительно  
красивый молодой человек с разочарованным взглядом. Крис хмыкает, находит  
запрятанную на полке пачку сигарет и спускается в ночь на улицу…


	2. Disappointed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ифань любит газировку и Тао. Тао не любит никого и не трахается без знака свыше. Расплавленный июльский асфальт, недокуренный кофе и разочарование.

D - destruction  
I - inside  
S - sex  
A - alphabet  
P - place for home  
P – present-past  
O - outcast  
I - impossible  
N – not you  
T - together  
E - elsewhere  
D - dramatic

 

Город раскручивает спирали автострад в удушающей июльской жаре, и дышать раскаленным асфальтом становится невозможно. Ифань улыбается грустно, водя пальцем по запотевшему боку ярко оранжевой алюминиевой банки фанты. Сегодня он уверовал в чудо, потом над ним посмеялись, а потом вытряхнули из чужого вчера, которое было их общим. На звонок Криса никто не ответил. Он унизился даже до того, чтобы найти Тао в соцсети и написать два сообщения. Оба остались без ответа.  
Ифань делает большой глоток химической апельсиновой газировки и старается не рыгнуть громко от пузырьков газа, забивших нос. Он любит фанту, как ребенок. В его детстве денег на эту веселую пузырящуюся фигню не было, но теперь ничего не мешает взрослому мужику, механику из автосервиса, ежедневно покупать себе по банке детского напитка.   
Иначе он бы, наверно, закурил.   
Ифань тупо смотрит на допитую банку и отрешенно в этой убийственной жаре думает, что это нормально, он переживет. Раскаленные спирали автострад, обмотавшиеся вокруг Тао, который не хочет его видеть.   
\- Эй, Ифань, вы закончили с тойотой? – спрашивает Чондэ из-за своего стола.   
\- Угу, - кивает Крис.   
\- Хорошо, я позвоню хозяину, - отвечает Чондэ. – С тобой все в порядке? Жарко сегодня и ты странный како…  
Ифань сминает в руках алюминиевую банку, чтобы хруст металла заглушил слова Чондэ, на которые ему просто насрать. Для верности он еще раз жмет уже сдавленный каркас, чтобы шума хватило до точки во фразе Чондэ, и швыряет банку в корзину. Потом поправляет грязный комбинезон и идет к машине. 

У него и Тао был общий знакомый – так они встретились. Ничего особенного – думал Крис, просто выпили дома у Тао по чашке чая, когда он подвез его. В квартире Тао на стене висел какой-то рисунок с жареными рыжими линиями, изображающими профиль города, и он не стал уточнять, чем рисовали вместо краски, разглядев исполосованные шрамами-словами руки Тао. Он тогда просто решил, что 19-летний студент-рекламщик тот еще фрик, живет один в маленькой квартире на окраине, постоянно пьет кофе и курит, как паровоз. Ничего же особенного в нем нет… Он просто странный в своей черной майке, с горящими глазами и вороново-черной копной спутанных волос, когда несет ахинею о смысле жизни и щедро не по-детски сыплет матом, блестя глазами, как ребенок, в котором еще не повзрослел восторг. Он просто странный, и Ифань думает, что у него проблемы с нервами, когда восторг не взрослеет, а как-то стремительно без предупреждения тухнет, и Тао вываливается локтями в мороз за перила балкона, присасываясь к сигарете. Тао – самый странный из всех, кого он встречал, в нем вольфрамовой спиралью лампочка на сотню ватт, и у Ифаня по позвоночнику мурашки, когда свет в Тао выключается, и он начинает говорить о своем страхе перед завтрашним днем и как-то с усмешкой, что он «конченный человек… очень, очень плохой… человек-говно» - смотря на него глазами с нефтяной пленкой. Ифань просто ничего не может сделать с тем, что Тао странный… и дело даже не в том, что он рисует профиль города собственной кровью. Ифаня просто смывает этой странностью на энергетический подуровень, и он пытается не запоминать, как классно чувствуется нервная бледно-зеленая размытая аура с темными пятнами на месте испорченных легких рядом с его лениво-спокойной чисто желтой. Ифань той зимней ночью, когда Тао угощал его чаем на балконе, развернутом окнами на городские огни, как хмельной пытался доказать Тао, что не бывает «говнолюдей»… бывают одинокие. Но Тао ни взглядом, ни жестом не намекнул, что Ифань может быть тем, кто утешит его одиночество, и Ифань поблагодарил за китайский зеленый и просто попрощался, покорно удалившись в замороженные городские огни.   
Они встречались еще пару раз, и Ифань говорил «привет», пытаясь не казаться слишком обрадованным, и Ифань замечал, что стоваттная лампочка вот-вот перегорит, и Ифань говорил какую-то чушь, что не бывает «конченных людей», бывают уставшие. Тао слушал, кивал, не верил и лампочка потрескивала от напряжения, а Ифань тихо страдал от того, что темные пятна на легких бледно-зеленой ауры успели вырасти, но Тао и взглядом, и жестом намекал, что не Ифань тот человек, с кем он сможет отдохнуть, и Ифань покорно удалялся в соответствующий сезону года месяц.   
Они вчера встретились – случайно столкнулись в баре. И Ифань не казался слишком обрадованным, когда Тао вдруг спросил:  
\- Абсент или ром?   
Ифань раскрутил соломинку в пальцах:  
\- А тебе чтобы вынесло или просто напиться?   
Тао кивнул и заказал абсент. Ифань не пытался быть милым и доказывать, что не бывает «отчаявшихся людей», предлагая себя вместо лекарства, просто трепался о погоде, когда официантка произнесла:   
\- Извините, вам поджигать?   
Тао открыл рот, и Ифань, усмехнувшись, кивнул вместо него:  
\- Да.   
Зеленое пламя полыхало в бокале нежным огнем цвета ауры Тао до пятен на легких, Тао вдохнул густой травяной запах из-под перевернутого бокала, скривив нос, а потом выпил теплый абсент залпом, как было велено. Ифань тупо ржал, когда Тао раскрывал губы на манер рыбы и пытался вдохнуть, а из его глаз бежали слезы. Ифань корчился от смеха, когда Тао понесло, и он хихикал, как безумный, довынюхивая из бокала горький аромат трав подожженного абсента. Тао несло слишком сильно, и Ифань смеха ради заказал себе то же. Его отпустило быстро, а Тао хохотал еще час. А потом заплетался ногами по дороге домой, повисая у него на руке.   
Крис не очень помнит, как вдруг снова оказался в квартире с картинкой городского профиля из крови на стене, этот факт дошел до его сознания только тогда, когда он обнаружил себя вместе с курящим Тао на балконе, который говорил, что завтра ему и так пиздец, и с абсентом он будет капитальным, а себя держащим тлеющую сигарету большим и указательным, признающимся:  
\- А я года два не курил…   
Тао рассмеялся звонко, но как-то без веселья, и Ифань отчетливо осознал, что глупо сегодня было бы не попробовать.   
Тао приваливается к Ифаню на низеньком диванчике, а потом выкуривает еще одну и уносится к унитазу.   
\- Полегчало? – спрашивает Ифань, когда он возвращается.   
\- Спроси об этом завтра, когда будильник заорет в 7.20, - стонет Тао, но возвращается к нему под бок, и Ифань незаметно оплетается руками вокруг такого желанного тела в черной майке, ощупывая ребра совсем не пытающегося отстраниться Тао. Ифань только поначалу замечает напряжение, с которым ему отвечает Тао, все еще сосредоточенный на завтрашнем будильнике и раздумывающий, как бы поделикатнее прогнать Криса, пока эти обнимашки не закончились тем, чего Тао искренне не надо. Но Ифань седлает любимого конька, и затягивает Тао в разговор обо всем и ни о чем сразу: о смысле жизни, о потерях, о школе и сломанных им скейтах. И Ифань чувствует, как Тао расслабляется настолько, что позволяет почти уложить себя на колени. Ифань думает, что целует почти незаметно – в висок, в щеку, но Тао отчетливо чувствует прикосновение щетины, хоть и старается не замечать… потому что прогнать Криса теперь будет еще страньше. Тао слушает рассказы Ифаня, пытается по старой привычке доказать ему, когда Ифань говорит о том, что все будет хорошо, что он «очень-очень плохой человек», продолжает думать о будильнике и о том, что еще через полчаса кто-нибудь из них все равно начнет, и его убитое сигаретами и абсентом сознание рисует ему картинку, где он перекидывает ногу через Ифаня и садится ему на колени. Почему нет в конце концов? Хоть у него и не стоит на Криса. Просто никак. И хотя ему не нравится Ифань, ему нравятся отдельные детали, нравится ощущение материала его футболки, крепко натянутого на тело, и отсутствие явных посягательств со стороны Криса.   
\- Первый час, - загорается экран телефона Криса.   
\- А завтра будильник в семь двадцать, - в сотый раз повторяет Тао, потому что ему, честно признаться, далеко не всегда есть, что ответить Ифаню.   
\- Мне уйти? – спрашивает Крис, сминая его в объятиях крепче.  
Тао только глупо хихикает, потому что если по совести – то да, надо уйти.   
\- А если я обнаглею? – вдруг спрашивает Ифань.   
Тао заставляет себя смириться с глаголом, который ему не нравится, поддаваясь нарисованным воображением картинкам, где он уверенно перекидывает ногу через Криса.  
\- А если я обнаглею? – с вызовом переспрашивает он, игнорируя занозу на периферии мозга, благим матом орущую о том, что он сейчас сам дает Крису повод думать, что Крис ему нравится.   
Тао закрывает глаза и приподнимается, выполняя то, что хотело от него воображение. Но выходит совсем не грациозно, и он запинается ногой о подлокотник дивана. Однако Крису этого вполне достаточно, и он ловит его губы.   
Поцелуй кажется Тао слишком мокрым, в нем много странного травяного вкуса, а покалывания щетины по обслюнявленному подбородку заставляют Тао думать, что завтра его лицо покроется прыщами, но он только закрывает глаза, пытаясь найти в поцелуе то, что заставит его захотеть. Ему хочется, чтобы Ифань целовал его чувственнее, потому что он ощущает только губы, язык и много слюней. Он поворачивает голову, пытается выпускать нижнюю губу Криса с легким посасыванием, широко раскрывает рот, делая поцелуй почти животным и пытаясь высосать из Криса внутренности, но это по-прежнему его не заводит. В темноте глаза Криса тоже закрыты, и он с удивлением думает, что это может по-настоящему нравиться ему.   
\- Я не понимаю… - сдается Тао, зарываясь носом в шею Криса.   
\- Чего ты не понимаешь? – тупо переспрашивает Крис, обнимая его и поглаживая по спине.   
\- Ну… - он в самом деле не может объяснить, и Крис пользуется его пассивностью, чтобы продолжить.   
Ифань крепче прижимает к себе Тао, с удовольствием скользя по ребрам, обтянутым черной тканью, пока Тао то приподнимается, то опускается на его коленях. Руки Тао слишком робкие на плечах Криса и лишь изредка неуверенно поглаживают лопатки. Тао чувствует себя неловко и решает, что можно попробовать побыть отвязным, ведь ему так этого хочется – и он присасывается к Ифаню, сжимает губами его язык и своим касается его губ, двигаясь на ногах Криса так, чтобы как можно откровеннее тереться о его ширинку. Ифаня от этого сносит, и он забирается руками под майку Тао, а потом и вовсе стаскивает ее с поднятых вверх рук.   
Крис сползает по дивану, и Тао оказывается лежащим на нем, опираясь локтями и коленями по бокам его тела. Тао кажется, что теперь у него между ног то, что надо, и он вжимается в Криса, надеясь почувствовать сквозь джинсы возбужденный член. На самом деле он пытается втереться в пряжку ремня Криса, но Крису хватает и этого, он судорожно пробирается между их телами руками к застежке на джинсах Тао, нервно расстегивая ее, запускает ладони под опушку и тянет вниз, сходя с ума от ощущения упругих круглых ягодиц под руками. Ему удается стащить джинсы до половины задницы, а дальше Тао не позволяет, прижимаясь максимально тесно. Тао снова утыкается в шею, повторяет свое:  
\- Я не понимаю…   
\- Что?  
\- Как люди это делают.  
\- Ну как-то делают… Может и у нас получится?   
Тао как-то трогательно греет это «нас» и то, что Крис оставил попытки снять с него штаны. Он все еще ни черта не чувствует, но позволяет затянуть себя в третий раунд, когда его губы случайно оказываются перед лицом Криса.   
В этот раз он даже начинает думать, что у него получается, чувствуя напряжение, когда прижимается к Ифаню чувствительным местом между членом и задницей. Ему становится жарко, он пытается думать о том, как это невыносимо хорошо, когда хочется, целует грудь Криса возле соска и гладит его напряженную приподнятую над диваном поясницу. Ифань пользуется этим и снова просовывает ладони под полуспущенные брюки, вдавливая тело Тао в себя. Тао ловит губами то ли стон, то ли бормотание, и понимает, что Крису на самом деле хорошо даже от этого. Движения Криса становятся агрессивнее, и он рвано и раздраженно дергает джинсы с его задницы вниз, игнорируя снова вцепившегося в него, чтобы не позволить, Тао.   
\- Не-е-ет, - не очень уверенно, с какой-то просящей интонацией произносит Тао, переставая целовать и отстраняясь немного.  
\- Почему? – спрашивает Крис с разочарованным вздохом.   
\- Ну… я все еще помню лекции по биологии, на которых говорили, что не надо делать того, что не надо, без того, что надо, - сказать прямым текстом, что он не хочет без презерватива, которого у него нет, язык Тао просто не поворачивается, но Крис вроде понимает:   
\- А у нас нет, да?   
Забавно, что этот туповатый разговор помогает Тао почувствовать себя проще, и он расслабляется, по-настоящему нежно опускаясь ленивыми губами по груди Криса к почти бесцветному соску. А может быть это Крис, понявший, что ему ничего кроме откровенных ласк не достанется, расслабился тоже и стал просто гладить его по выгнутой дугой обнаженной спине.   
Ифань думает, что Тао устроил что-то безобразное, растравил его до саднящего возбуждения, а потом запретил. И самое смешное в том, что он не может просто так взять и трахнуть мальчика, рисующего профиль города кровью. Он хочет этого мальчика нежно любить…  
\- Ахахах, - тихо смеется Крис своим мыслям. – Я хочу, чтобы эта ночь не кончалась.   
Тао отрывается от его соска и смотрит на него вопросительно.   
\- Мне хорошо, - поясняет Ифань искренне. Его заливает чем-то похожим на умиротворение при виде челки Тао, подметающей его грудь, и он, пожалуй, всерьез верит, что у них будет еще много времени вместе, и отложенный секс – не такая уж и большая проблема.   
Тао продолжает путешествовать по его груди губами, а Ифань - водить ладонями по голой спине. Тао снова говорит что-то глупое про свой будильник, и Ифань думает, что посчитал бы эту зацикленность Тао на некоторых вещах весьма неприятной, но поскольку это Тао, Ифань принимает. А Тао хихикает и прикладывается щекой к груди Криса, внутри себя обдумывая кое-что.   
\- Ты чего? – спрашивает Ифань, которого почти не видно в слабом свете из окна.   
\- Да так, ничего, - говорит Тао, выпрямляясь, потому что от стояния на коленях у него выворачивается сустав на бедре.   
Тао хочется попробовать… взять в рот. Он никогда этого не делал, но черт возьми, неужели у него не хватит смелости.   
\- Скажи, ты будешь думать обо мне плохо? – спрашивает он, слегка сдвигаясь вниз по телу Криса.   
\- Не буду, - заверяет Крис. – Только о чем ты?  
Решимость на самых кончиках пальцев Тао, и он сползает еще ниже, дергая ремень Криса, раскрывает ширинку и падает губами к животу, чтобы Крис не смотрел на его лицо, искаженное глупой гримасой бравады. Тао целует мягкую кожу, чуть спускает джинсы с бедер Ифаня, тянет вниз резинку трусов и прижимается к молочно бледному телу у линии роста волос, чувствуя странное тепло тела.   
\- Приятно? – спрашивает он, с дурацкой радостью отмечая лукавые нотки в своем голосе.  
\- Да, - тает плавный голос Криса.  
Тао целует по всей длине загнувшегося вверх под тканью члена и с удивлением думает, что его еще не тошнит. Неприятно становится позже, когда он сдергивает трусы с откровенно вывалившегося наружу члена и обнимает его головку губами. Он никогда не делал такого… И, честно говоря, это неприятно. Не ощущение мягкого, мясистого и толстого во рту, не уродливо прорисовавшаяся возбужденная головка, а сам запах тела, особенно сильный здесь. Еще одна вещь, которая удивляет Тао – то, что он не может взять глубоко. Слезы проступают на глазах и его тошнит каждый раз, когда головка члена задевает стенку глотки, и он запоздало понимает, что Ифань должно быть чувствует, как рвотный рефлекс поднимает корень языка. После нескольких его попыток засунуть в себя хотя бы две трети, запах то ли смывается его слюнями, то ли он привыкает к нему, но становится легче. Тао просто посасывает, захватывая неглубоко, оттягивая кожу на кончике. Ифань только один раз нервно дергается, чуть спуская трусы, но не говорит ничего и не произносит никаких звуков. Тао чувствует иногда, как под кожей над членом что-то напрягается, и принимается сосать еще усерднее.   
\- Скажи что-нибудь? Это же у меня рот занят… - говорит Тао, потому что его несколько смущает такая слабая реакция на его действия, хотя ему самому дико жарко, он путается в волосах и из глаз бегут слезы.   
\- Что? – как-то отрешенно спрашивает Крис.   
\- Про кота Шредингера? – предлагает Тао, издеваясь.   
Он выпускает член изо рта с каким-то пошлым чмоком и проходится по нему языком.   
Крис на полном серьезе в двух словах объясняет парадокс кота, который «ни жив, ни мертв, пока информации недостаточно», и Тао посмеивается.   
\- Тебе что, никак? - он кладет пальцы на основание члена и слегка сдавливает, ведя вверх. – Извини, у меня опыта нет.   
\- Мне хорошо,- хрипло заверяет Крис, - мне все равно никто так не делал.   
Но даже пальцы Тао не помогают ему довести Ифаня до логического конца. Тао думает, что это потому, что ему слишком стремно касаться Ифаня, и он держит его только двумя пальцами. Он продолжает посасывать, где-то на границе сознания понимая, что это может продолжаться бесконечность, но Ифань все равно не кончит.   
\- И где результат? - спрашивает Тао, пытаясь замаскировать неловкость смешком.   
Очевидно, Крис тоже понимает бесперспективность дальнейших мучений Тао, он отрывает его от себя, быстро надевая трусы, и усаживает Тао, выглядящего то ли обиженным, то ли расстроенным, к себе на колени.   
\- Все нормально. Скажем так, - улыбается он, чмокая Тао в нос, - не финишировали.   
\- Ну вот… как-то глупо все, - это задело Тао. Черт возьми, он даже отсосать не смог.   
Но Ифань улыбается так, будто его на самом деле всего лишь забавляют их неудачи этим вечером. Ифань все еще думает, что у них будет время научиться делать все правильно.  
\- Теперь я… - Крис внезапно опрокидывает Тао, пробираясь к его ширинке, но в глазах Тао почти испуг.   
\- Не-нет, не надо…  
\- Почему? – искренне удивляется Ифань.   
\- Я не хочу, - горячо говорит Тао.   
Это будет совсем уж унизительно – позволить Крису трогать его после всего.   
\- Я хочу в душ. Подожди меня?  
Крис не очень хочет ждать и дергает его обратно.   
\- Мне надо в душ, - еще проникновеннее говорит Тао. – А потом спать.   
Холодная вода немного помогает Тао успокоиться, и он даже не закрывает дверь в душ. Хотел бы Ифань его просто трахнуть – давно бы это сделал. Но Ифань только неприкаянно бродит по комнате, не зная, куда себя деть, пока дожидается его. Тао пытается шутить, расправляя кровать, но шутки выходят плоскими, и Ифань растягивает губы в мрачной улыбке.   
\- Хочешь, я на диване посплю?  
Тао думает, что член Криса был у него во рту и до сих пор ощущается толстым, плотным и мясистым – какая теперь разница?  
\- Ложись, - говорит Тао, двигаясь на край кровати.   
Ифань раздевается, и то, как он складывает вещи на кресло, выглядит так униженно и невзросло, что Тао старается не думать, что зря он просто не уговорил Криса уйти вчера. Теперь придется дотерпеть до утра и как-то пережить сегодняшний день и подъем в 7.20.   
Он разворачивается к Крису спиной, и тот зарывается носом в его волосы.  
\- Мокро же, - предупреждает Тао.   
\- Наплевать, - говорит Крис. 

Тао просыпается от удушающей жары: солнце печет нещадно, а Крис слишком крепко его обнимает. Голова раскалывается от боли, передавая привет от вчерашнего абсента, и Тао тянется за телефоном, чтобы взглянуть на время – без пятнадцати шесть. Чтобы встать и найти таблетку надо выпутаться из рук Криса, и Тао снова решает просто потерпеть, закрывая глаза. Он так и не засыпает по-хорошему, поэтому хорошо чувствует неровное дыхание неспящего Криса позади себя и его пальцы, осторожно приспускающие резинку трусов и забирающиеся под нее. Тао становится даже интересно посмотреть, чем все это закончится, но Крис и правда довольствуется этим не совсем приличным прикосновением кончиков пальцев к паху и перестает шевелиться.   
Голова Тао зверски болит, и он как-то незаметно ловит себя на мысли, что очень хочет, чтобы Крис поласкал его соски. С пошлыми укусами, посасываниями и прикосновением горячих больших ладоней к чувствительным головкам сосочка. В конце концов, Тао вчера вполне хватило, и внутри себя он уже решил, что больше не позволит себе подобной глупости, а это значит, что через два часа он вытолкнет Криса из своей жизни насовсем. Поэтому все, что ему надо сделать – поймать руку Криса, положить себе на грудь и намекнуть, чего он хочет.   
Он долго решается, и когда наконец делает, Крис смотрит на него опухшими сонными глазами с каким-то нездоровым блеском, словно надеется, что Тао с утра решил-таки позволить себя трахнуть.   
Но Тао всего лишь хочется, чтобы Крис сделал что-нибудь с его сосками, которые просто чешутся от желания. Вместо этого Крис просто быстро заползает на него и дергает на себя за ноги, пытаясь снять трусы.   
\- Не-не надо, - останавливает его Тао бесконечно жалким и просящим голосом.  
Крис понимает, что Тао не передумал, отпускает его ноги и набрасывается с поцелуем.   
Во вкусе рта с утра мало приятного, и Тао только вынужденно открывает рот для Криса, который колется щетиной и, кажется, совсем наплевал на то, что во рту Тао тоже помойка, снова неприятно мокро облизывая его губы. Тао пытается сделать поцелуй более сухим, но Крис настойчиво и широко открывает его рот, вваливаясь тяжелым скользким языком и придавливая к подушке. Тао не сопротивляется, но кладет руку Криса на свою грудь, показывая, как он хочет, чтобы его поласкали. Но к разочарованию Тао Крис больше занят поцелуем, его движения резкие и гладит он немного выше, чем хочется Тао.   
Но Тао все равно начинает дышать тяжело и приподниматься над кроватью навстречу руке Криса, ласкающей сосок. Тао и правда очень хочется, и его немного отпускает только тогда, когда Ифань целует его сосок и немного втягивает в себя, раздражая кончик. Тао про себя умоляет его догадаться пососать посильнее или хотя бы укусить, но Крис только продолжает грубо сжимать и снова целует в губы.   
Тао устает объяснять и решает заняться собой с другого конца, пытаясь обнять ногами бедра Криса и прижать к себе. Ощущение члена, прижатого к собственному всего через два слоя ткани, доставляет Тао больше удовольствия, чем все, что они делали, и он пытается заставить Криса двигаться так, как хочется ему – сильно, ударяя под член, чтобы он мог потереться о Криса одним длинным движением.   
Крис не очень понимает, чего от него хочет Тао, извиваясь под ним с широко разведенными бедрами, он двигается невпопад короткими несильными выпадами, но это только раздражает Тао, и он сжимает его, чтобы остановить, а потом показывает, как ему нравится. Судя по силе, с которой он вжимается в него членом, а потом трется, сползая вниз, так что их бедра двигаются, как будто у них настоящий секс, Тао хочет, чтобы Крис просто трахнул его, не снимая трусов. Крис думает, что с Тао все слишком странно, но не отказывает, до неприятных ощущений вбиваясь в него полувставшим членом. Зато Тао млеет, цепляясь за шею Криса, совсем забывает двигать губами, позволяя себя целовать глубоко и почти не отрываясь. Тао потеет и думает только о том, как ему хорошо, подставляясь под удары Криса, пока не кончает. А потом смотрит на телефон и быстро сбегает в ванную – они почти сорок минут делали вид, что трахаются по-настоящему.   
Тао зевает и варит кофе, разливая его по двум чашкам. Они выпивают его на балконе, и Тао снова курит. А потом Крис уходит, нежно прощаясь, целует его с прикрытыми глазами и говорит о том, что не хочет оставлять его. Кофе и сигареты немного притупили мыслительные процессы в зудящей болью голове Тао, и он позволяет себя целовать, кивая на обещание перезвонить. А потом курит. На балконе. Как ненормальный.   
Потому что теперь будет избегать Криса.

 

 

Тао не может объяснить, что это за хуйня… Он чувствует себя так, будто вывалялся в грязи а потом ходил подрабатывать в публичный дом. Наверно, было бы лучше, если бы Крис просто трахнул его, и все это осталось на уровне физиологии, без въевшегося в память снимка с Крисом, исчезающим за его дверями. Без неотвеченных звонков и сообщений.   
Тао понимает, что должен выглядеть в глазах Криса, как малолетняя дурочка, что его неприязненное отношение и нежелание общаться после той ночи должно быть обидно Ифаню, которого он сам того не желая обманул, ведя себя так, будто Ифань нравится… может ему понравиться.   
Но это не так.   
Ифань не нравится ему в той же степени отвращения, как и все, кто прикасался к нему до этого. Тао просто противно. Тао хочет искать недостатки и находит. Тао не может доверять. И черт возьми, Тао не может трахаться не доверяя.   
Он всегда грезил о любви, которая больше чем любовь, которая как связь на эмоциональном уровне, утопическая абсолютная гармония, когда можешь называть презерватив презервативом и тебя гладят так, как ты хочешь, без настойчивых подсказок.   
А если ее нет – то ему ничего не надо. Ему совсем не надо так, как было с Ифанем, и пусть теперь обижается – Тао просто не в силах ничего с собой сделать. Он честно предупреждал Ифаня, что он человек-говно. А то, что Ифань влюбился в него – просто очередная несправедливость.   
Тао курит как помешанный, не расстается с сигаретой в пальцах и даже с трудом соображает в своем дымном тумане. Он говорит честно. Только… вся его стройная теория и размерянная жизнь покатилась в ебеня после появления Криса. А когда какая-то часть теории отрицания Тао дает слабину, его уносит спиралью автострад обожженного жарой города – прямо в небытие.   
Триггером его психоза могла быть любая вещь. Но им стал Ифань, и от этого только гаже.   
По утрам Тао едва собирает по кровати руки-ноги, чтобы весь день устало материться, дожидаясь вечера, который он потушит в сигаретах.   
И, конечно, история с Крисом просто так не кончится.

Крис допивает очередную банку фанты, резко двигая кадыком на каждом глотке. На нем черная майка, и он думает зачем-то о Тао. Ему до боли хочется сейчас почувствовать ручки Тао на 11 парах ребер слева и справа от сердца. Но ему слишком доходчиво объяснили, насколько он нежеланный гость в мире кровавых картин с профилем города.   
В конце концов, у него есть банальная гордость.   
В конце концов он и правда недооценил, насколько, мягко говоря, Тао необычный.   
Вздорная сучка.   
Инфантильная истеричка.   
Высокомерная дрянь.   
Банка из-под колы летит в мусорную корзину, и Криса душит желание отомстить… ну или хотя бы в глаза ему взглянуть. С ним обошлись, как с дерьмом – можно ему хотя бы узнать почему? 

Тао по стуку в дверь как-то догадывается, кто за ней, и даже хочет не открывать… но ему слишком все равно, и в комнате слишком накурено, чтобы его в дополнение к психозу мучали еще и угрызения совести. Он распахивает дверь и отвечает безразличное   
\- Проходи, - на приветствие слегка удивленного Криса.   
А сам Ифань думает, что же такого надо было с собой сделать, чтобы так измениться за неделю, которую они не виделись. То, что стоваттная лампочка снова не работает, его не удивляет, как и пустые погасшие глаза с затравленным бегающим по колесу зверьком на дне. Его смущают чисто внешние детали: мешки под глазами, бледная серая кожа и хриплый до невозможности голос. Тао идет на балкон, захватив где-то чашку с кофе, и закуривает – а Крис думает, что он вряд ли ест что-то кроме дыма и кофейной гущи.   
\- Ну? Претензии? – безразлично говорит Тао.   
\- Вопрос… один вопрос можно? – Ифаню правда хватит.   
\- Хорошо, - доносится от Тао вместе с пухлявым дымным выдохом.   
\- Почему ты думаешь я не подхожу тебе?   
\- Мне с тобой противно, - говорит Тао.  
Крису кажется, что радужка в его глазах начинает дрожать и размываться.  
\- Я лизал твой член, и мне блевать хотелось! – Тао повышает голос. – Ты обсасывал мои губы, а меня тошнило!  
\- Тао… - Крису совсем не хочется, чтобы Тао начинал истерить.   
\- Пошел на хуй! Я тебя предупреждал, не лезь ко мне! Я тебе говорил, что я дерьмо! Раз тридцать сказал! Но нет, ты со всей ебаной любовью обнимался так нежно! Ты колол меня щетиной и думал, что мне невъебенно это нравится. А мне блевать хочется, понимаешь, БЛЕВАТЬ С ТЕБЯ!  
\- Заткнись, я тебя прошу. Не веди себя как дура, - Крис начинает раздражаться.  
\- К черту тебя! Ты так хотел меня трахнуть! А я не захотел, даже когда членом в тебя упирался! А теперь мне из-за тебя так плохо, что я хочу сдохнуть!  
\- Перестань!  
\- Сдохнуть! Чтобы не было меня такого!  
\- Заткнись!  
\- А знаешь что? Помоги мне? Любишь же. Толкни меня вниз? - Тао оглядывается через плечо в распахнутое балконное окно. – Я сдохну и перестану ненавидеть тебя и себя!  
Крису хватает. Он наотмашь ударяет Тао по лицу.   
Секунды три Тао смотрит на него с удивлением, а потом бросается вперед, стискивая в кулаках футболку Ифаня.   
\- Ударь меня еще раз! Ударь! – Крис начинает думать, что он сумасшедший, когда вызывающая интонация сменяется просящей: - Ударь , пожалуйста…  
Легко. Крису настолько все это надоело, что он поднимает руку и исхлестывает щеки Тао звонкими пощечинами.   
В глазах Тао замерший океан слез.   
\- Ты ненавидишь меня? Я хочу, чтобы ты ненавидел. Я сдохнуть хочу.   
\- Что ты как курица повторяешь свое сдохнуть? Это нетрудно, давай покажу? – доведенный до белого каления Крис делает шаг вперед, чтобы сжать пальцы на шее Тао.   
\- Нравится? – шипит он, когда Тао начинает задыхаться и скрести ногтями по его руке. – Ты сам себя довел, ты отталкиваешь всех, кто хочет помочь.   
У Тао не получается оторвать от себя чужие пальцы, и он только беспомощно тянет руку Ифаня за запястье.   
\- Сдохнуть тебе и правда самое умное. Все равно тебе ничего уже не поможет.  
Ифань не понимает, откуда в нем столько ненависти к человеку, которого он любит, но ему очень хочется сломать эту шею, чтобы Тао, как цветок с переломленным стеблем, упал перед ним. Только когда лицо и губы Тао бледнеют, а глаза начинают закатываться, Ифань отпускает, про себя благодаря всех существующих святых и не очень духов, что замыкание в его голове разошлось воспаленными нервами – он ведь мог и додушить.   
Тао съезжает на пол, прячет лицо в руках, и его спина вздрагивает. Он ревет некрасиво, громко, не стесняясь, словно хочет выплакать этими уродливыми звуками всю боль.  
Ифань осторожно садится рядом и кладет руку ему на спину. Это странно, но он больше не чувствует той ненависти. Тао – он даже не высокомерная сучка. Ему просто… больно.   
Но Тао только дергает плечом, стряхивая его руку:  
\- Не прикасайся… - и Крис не понимает, защищает он этим себя или его.   
\- Хорошо, - звучит почти неслышно.   
Крис встает и идет к двери. Проходя по комнатам, он слышит, что Тао начал реветь еще громче.   
И он ничего с этим не может сделать.   
Крис цепляется взглядом за картину с профилем города, и ему очень хочется снять ее со стены и забрать с собой, чтобы болеть о Тао.   
Закрывая за собой дверь, он думает, что никогда сюда уже не вернется.  
И ему очень хочется газировки.


	3. Inner sanctum: inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's way down.  
> Coz inner sanctum lies deep.

CHAPTER #1: I'm crying the tears now, dry your eyes: Baekhyun's fantastic fuck

Честность на грани извращения – это то, что отличало их отношения с самого начала.   
Бек смотрит в окно, на опутанный розовым флером огромный лунный диск, поднявшийся над городом. «Суперлуние», «перигей» - вертится в его голове, пока он напрасно старается поймать на открытую кожу шеи порыв прохладного ветра. Но ночной ветер умирает, едва оторвавшись от розового флера, не принося облегчения в удушающую жару.   
\- Суши? Тэмпура? – спрашивает Чанель.  
\- На твой выбор, - безразлично пожимает плечами Бек. Включенное стерео и пара зажженных свечей бесстыдно нашептывают, что Чанель пригласил его не есть.   
\- Двадцать минут, - Чанель жмет на отбой. – Черт, я сдохну от голода.   
\- Попробуй обедать, как нормальные люди, - нравоучительно замечает Бек, разворачиваясь к подошедшему Чанелю.   
Бек знает, что преподаватель философии Пак Чанель получает чуть меньше, чем дизайнер Бен Бекхен, поэтому берет пар больше, чем полезно для здоровья, часто при этом забывая обедать, но не переставая доказывать Беку, кто из них двоих «a hunter to bring back the food».   
И Беку это чертовски нравится – как будто он вдохновение.   
Поэтому он поглаживает Пака по пустому животу, запуская шикарные пальчики под его домашнюю алкоголичку. Чанель встречает прикосновение к поджатому напряженному животу похабным покашливанием и прикусывает Бекхену ухо:  
\- Я тебя покусаю… - разворачивая к себе и смотря большими лукавыми глазами с хитрой линией бархатных ресниц. – Я пообедаю тобой, Бен Бекхен, я переварю тебя вместе с пуговицами, потому что ты самое вкусное из того, что я пробовал.   
Бекхен придвигается к Чанелю, подчиняясь рукам, сжавшим ворот его рубашки, подставляется под поцелуй, довольно раскрывает губы и сцеловывает с чужой кожи лунный розовый флер. Чанель целует мягко и нежно. А потом стереосистему разрывает гитарный риф – и Бекхена опрокидывают назад, едва успевая поймать у пола. Бекхен не пытается скрыть довольные глаза – им с Паком обоим это нравится.   
Чанель поднимает его и прижимает к себе, задумчиво поглаживая по плечу, пока смотрит в окно. Бекхену хотелось бы знать, видит ли он там то же, что видел он – просто чтобы убедиться, что они на одной волне. Но Бек не спрашивает: так даже интереснее – Park Chan Yeol непредсказуем, как генератор случайных чисел, непостижим, как галактика розового флера, Пак Чанель – система, которой он восхищается.   
\- А знаешь что? – Беку кажется, что из глаз Чанеля сейчас посыплются огоньки, как от бенгальской свечи: слишком уж хитро он прищурился… Но Беку все равно: когда-то Чанель спас его от дула черной дыры, нацеленного в сердце, загородив собой - и с тех пор Чанель прав по умолчанию. Бекхен никогда не спорит с безумными идеями, которые иногда навещают голову Чанеля, смеясь над друзьями, которые твердят ему, что он просто ведется на безумие Пака и потакает его выходкам. Поэтому Бек льнет к Чанелю как кошечка, промурлыкивая:  
\- Что? – поглаживая чанелевский локоток.   
\- Подожди, - улыбается Чанель, толкая его на диван.   
Лунный свет снова просвечивает его мысли, пока он ждет Пака – тот возвращается с коробкой в руках. Крышка летит на пол, и Бек видит туфли на огромной шпильке.   
\- Елли, тебе нужно к врачу… - смеется Бек, когда Чанель падает на колено перед ним, и как средневековый рыцарь берет его ножку, чтобы надеть туфлю.   
\- Бек, где ты видел врача, который бы вылечил от тебя? – спрашивает Чанель, пока Бекхен постукивает носками туфель, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущениям. Он знает, что Чанель питает к его ногам некоторую слабость, которая выражается обычно в том, что он и часа не выдерживает, если Бек передвигается по дому в шортах. И тогда Беку приходится искать свою одежду по всему дому и находить в самых неожиданных местах – там, где и без того небольшое терпение Чанеля стремительно иссякло. Но вот туфли – это что-то новенькое…  
Чанель дергает его на себя за руки, и огромная платформа почти выравнивает его в росте с Чанелем. Бекхен держится руками за плечи Чанеля и постыдно признается:   
\- Я не могу в этом ходить…  
\- Как будто я в таком виде могу тебя куда-то отпустить, - фыркает Чанель. – Скажи спасибо, что я вообще не запираю тебя в шкафу, когда ухожу…  
Чанель разворачивает его, заставляя танцевать под музыку из динамиков. Бекхен слышит стук каблуков при каждом своем шаге, чувствует руки Чанеля у себя на поясе и… Это сложно объяснить: все это, вместе с розовым лунным флером, заставляет его думать, что они выпили чего-то вроде лунного вина – им движет помешательство, но он до самого дна своего сердца чувствует, насколько оно правильное, смеясь в ухо Чанелю:  
\- Ёлли, ты не подумал, что теперь я могу наконец отомстить за все и отдавить тебе ноги?  
\- О нет, Бен Бекхен, ты же не мстительная сучка… - Чанель резко разворачивает его, и Бен на самом деле заплетается в ногах.   
\- Еще какая, Ёлли, еще какая… - елейным голоском щебечет Бек, надавливая на ногу Чанеля.   
\- Ты просто нарываешься на наказание, - заключает Чанель, отрывая его от пола и бросая на диван.   
\- Ёлли, -выдыхает Бен, когда Чанель нависает над ним, - я так боюсь… поцелуев, только не наказывай меня поцелуями, пожалуйста, Ёлли…  
Бек переиграл – ему осталось только слезу пустить, чтобы выглядеть как настоящая жертва.   
\- И почему мы занимаемся этим? – вздыхает Чанель, принимаясь целовать распростертое под ним тело. – Как будто мне десять лет.   
\- Это же ты надел на меня это, - хмыкает Бен, поглаживая туфелькой бедро Чанеля. – Веду себя соответственно.  
Бек тянет Чанеля за футболку и заставляет замолчать. Чанель гладит извивающееся под собой тело и тихо фанатеет от своего Бекхена, который прогибается, как циркачка, только чтобы притянуться к нему поближе и потереться об него еще чем-нибудь. Чанель чувствует, как это что-нибудь оттопыренной тканью задевает его живот и обдумывает грешную мысль, что можно обойтись и без ужина, раз уж под ним сегодня такая развратная особа с шальными глазами и красными исцелованными губами, но звонок в дверь прерывает его размышления.   
Чанель, чмокнув в губы последний раз, отрывается от Бекхена и идет открывать. Бек чудит и идет следом. Парнишка-разносчик пересчитывает деньги и поднимает голову на того, кто стучал каблуками, разевая рот.  
Беку иногда нравится шокировать людей, что поделать.  
\- Сестра моя, вы только что бездумно лишили этого юношу девственности помыслов, - комментирует его показушный дебют Чанель, и Бек только хихикает, прикрывая дверь.

Чанель застывает, махая пустыми палочками в воздухе.   
\- Эм… по-моему, я что-то уронил на пол.  
\- Неважная была идея выключить свет, - смеется Бекхен. – Просто не размахивай своими беспутными длинными ногами.  
\- Учитывая, что чьи-то соблазнительные ножки в туфельках лежат на моих беспутных длинных ногах, я бы посоветовал тебе то же самое, - парирует Чанель.   
\- Вот блядь, если ты посадил на мои джинсы пятно… - Бекхен угрожающе тыкает палочками в его направлении.  
\- … Мне все равно придется их снять, не переживай, - подмигивает Чанель. – Стянуть все гадкие тряпки, скрывающие от меня твою волшебную, бледную, как луна, задницу… м-м-м…  
\- Я вообще-то ем, - обиженно говорит Бек. – Заткнись, а?  
\- Ну хорошо, хорошо, - соглашается Чанель. – Знаешь, мне сегодня на работе захотелось шоколадного пломбира…  
\- Ну так сходил бы и купил, - равнодушно отвечает Бекхен, не чувствуя подвоха.   
\- Ты не дослушал, - продолжает Чанель. – Я хотел слизывать восхитительный, подтаявший пломбир с шоколадным вкусом…  
\- Ну понял, я понял. Хочешь завтра куплю тебе мороженку, детка? – перебивает Бекхен.  
\- Ты все время не дослушиваешь! –возмущается Чанель. – Я хотел, чтобы кусочек подтаявшего мороженого лежал у тебя на пояснице, и шоколадный пломбир, медленно потаивая, стекал бы у тебя между ягодиц…  
Бекхен чувствует, что начинает медленно краснеть.  
\- Твои мышцы сжались бы от холода, а я раскрывал бы тебя языком, пропуская подтаявшую жидкость внутрь…  
\- Чанель, - укоризненно бормочет Бекхен, - прекрати.  
\- Тебе бы очень хотелось убрать холод со своей спины… или ты бы просил меня сделать все быстрее, изнывая от контраста неприятных ощущений и моего языка, доставляющего тебе удовольствие, но я бы мучил тебя долго, пока ты не начал бы скулить и уворачиваться, выворачивая свою нежную попку из моих цепких ручек…  
\- И об этом ты думаешь, когда рассказываешь студентам о Канте? – наконец-то приходит в себя Бекхен.   
\- Ну… вообще-то сегодня мы говорили с ними о любви… - вздыхает Чанель на то, с какой грубостью прервали его фантазию, которая цепко впилась в его извращенные мозги.   
\- Вот как? – спрашивает Бек, призывая продолжить.   
\- Ну, я рассказал им о полурыбах Платона, о семейных ценностях… А потом они как всегда свели все к сексу, - жалуется Чанель.   
\- И ты краснел, призывая их к спокойствию? – издевается Бекхен.   
\- Вот еще… - Чанель фыркает, утаскивая последний кусочек из-под носа у Бекхена и погружает его в соус. – Я показал им одно фото… одно фото на огромном проекторе. И попросил сказать, что это. Никто не угадал.   
\- И что же там было? – прожевывая последний тот самый последний кусочек, который Чанель запихал ему в рот, спрашивает Бекхен.  
\- Ну… очень крупным планом вагина.  
\- Что? – Бекхен давится.   
\- Если упрощенно, я пытался объяснить, что ни у кого не стояло на неизвестное фото, но как только я сказал, что это, многие почувствовали, как в штанах зашевелилось. С сексом то же самое. Он не привлекателен сам по себе, если не знать одной важной детали. Это обман сознания, простая физиология – пока ты не узнаешь то самое, что заставляет тебя хотеть по-настоящему. Верный своему преподавательскому долгу, я пытался доказать, что то самое – это любовь.   
\- И как, получилось? – спрашивает Бек, раздумывая над словами Чанеля.   
\- Ну… я их впечатлил. Кто-то попросил фотку – повторить эксперимент над друзьями.   
Бекхен ржет, складывая грязную посуду:   
\- Ты просто в это сам не веришь, господин преподаватель.   
\- А зачем ты думаешь я с тобой сплю?   
\- Потому что у тебя вечный недотрах?   
\- Романтичный ты мой, сходи помой посуду, мне от тебя курить хочется.   
Бекхен сгребает тарелки и отправляется на своих каблуках, куда послали, в глубине своей благодарной души запоминая слова Чанеля и его издевательскую улыбку – он на самом деле никогда не говорил, что любит. Но всегда скармливал Бекхену последний кусочек… а это что-то да значит?   
Чанель бросает на окно пачку крепких красных мальборо и, щелкая зажигалкой, закуривает. А Бекхен, споласкивая тарелки, жадно облизывает взглядом спину в черной майке, открытые плечи и мышцы на предплечьях.   
\- Пак? – окликает он его. – А где Сехун?   
\- А хрен его знает... Сказал, что не придет ночевать, - Чанель тушит сигарету и подходит к нему. – Может наконец нашел себе кого-то?   
\- Сехун-то? – переспрашивает Бекхен, вспоминая тормозного на всю голову соседа Чанеля. – Ладно, это во всяком случае значит, что мы можем пошуметь?   
\- Это что же надо сделать, чтобы ты заглушил это? – Чанель кивает в сторону орущей в гостиной музыки, от которой разве что штукатурка слоями не отпадывает.   
\- О, господин стратег, это вершина вашего хитроумия – трахаться в таком шуме? – Бекхен игриво толкает Чанеля к стене.  
\- Ну, вообще-то я планировал почитать тебе Стендаля, пока ты не заснешь в кресле, потом вызвать тебе такси, чмокнуть в лоб и…   
\- Пока ты выебываешься, я расстегну это, окей? – Бекхен добирается до ремня на джинсах Чанеля и расстегивает пряжку под насмешливым взглядом.  
И Бекхен решает, что стереть этот насмешливый взгляд с лица Чанеля – его первоочередная задача. Он цепляется пальчиками за опушку джинсов и неловко пытается опуститься на колени в огромных туфлях. Когда он чуть не падает, Чанель ловит его, вцепившись пальцами в волосы.   
\- Осторожнее, крошка… - глаза Чанеля горят против его воли, когда он видит Бекхена перед собой… на коленях… в туфлях.   
\- Да, мой господин, - догоняется Бек, строя глазки, как невинная Гретхен, прекрасно понимая, что так заводит Чанеля, и принимается расстегивать замок на джинсах.   
\- Ты похож на шлюху, - стонет Чанель, когда пальчики Бекхена ложатся на бугор на его трусах и принимаются ласково поглаживать.  
\- Господину нравится? – ерничает Бек, облизывая губы.   
\- Господину понравится, если шлюшка трахнет его ртом, - отзывается Чанель, чувствуя, как пальцы пробираются под его член и взвешивают все его достоинство на ладони.   
\- Как прикажет господин, - послушным голосом произносит Бек, вытаскивая из-под ткани готовый к его вниманию орган.   
И Чанель хватается за стену, когда Бекхен прижимает его член к щеке, принимаясь поглаживать, как щеночка, потому что… господи, это так пошло… Чанель чувствует нежную кожу щеки и ласковый изгиб ладони, покровительственно похлопывающий по нему:  
\- Малыш соскучился по Бекки? Бекки тоже скучал по малышу, - Чанеля невыносимо догоняют приколы Бекхена и дебильная грамматика его предложений.   
\- Эй, скажи мне, шлюха с легкой степенью идиотизма – это теперь модно?  
\- Хозяин плохой, да? – Бекхен невозмутимо продолжает разговаривать с членом. – Бекки не будет любить хозяина, Бекки будет любить тебя.  
Бекхен чмокает кончик, сильно сжимая у основания, и новый комментарий Чанеля застревает у него между зубов.   
\- Бекки будет заботиться о тебе, - еще один чмок. – Бекки всегда хотел щеночка.   
Чанель напоминает себе, что надо бы спросить у Бека, чем он так упарывается… после того как этот засранец возьмет, наконец, в рот.  
Но Бекхена сегодня не покидает вдохновение: он обнимает губами самый кончик и принимается посасывать, как леденец. Кожа втягивается в рот Бекхена, изображающего из себя пылесос, и у Чанеля дергается нога.   
\- Чтоб тебя черти рвали, Бек…   
Бекхен, видимо, считает это комплиментом, загоняя свой шершавый язычок в дырочку на кончике.  
\- Господину не нравится? – дрожащим голосом спрашивает Бек, потирая глазки, как будто собирается зареветь.   
\- Обожебожебоже… - позорно скулит Чанель. – Господин сейчас не трахнет тебя грубо, нет... Господин не схватит тебя за волосы и не натянет на себя, как тугой презерватив… Нет-нет-нет… Н-е-е-е-т…  
Наглая улыбка нарисовывается на губах Бекхена, которые затем смыкаются на члене Чанеля, переставая издеваться, и Чанель чувствует себя так, будто в пекло, как сегодня днем, скользнул в ванну с прохладным гелем. Каждый раз, что Бекхен выпускает его из себя, слышится характерный чмок, и Чанель думает, что этот звук намертво записался в подкорку, чтобы заставлять его потом ночами заниматься онанизмом, как прыщавый школьник.   
\- Ёлли? – голос Бекхена зовет Чанеля из страны радужных пони обратно на землю. – Говоришь, это не просто секс – то, что я сейчас отсасываю тебе?  
Чанель стукается затылком о стену.   
\- Это ты мне скажи, - находится он. Он вообще сомневается, что шестеренки в его голове могут сложиться в пространный многословный ответ.   
\- Ну, - Бекхен не забывает работать языком, проходясь по всей длине. – Мне это определенно нравится. Мне нравится, когда так… - Бекхен крепко сжимает все, что осталось в трусах, потирая в ладони с волшебными пальчиками.   
\- И так, - Бекхен вбирает в себя так глубоко, что Чанель чувствует стенку глотки.   
\- И так тоже, - нахальства Бекхена хватает даже на то, чтобы сжать зубами. – Но разве это повод называть это любовью?  
\- Почему нет? – хрипит Чанель.  
\- Потому что мне было бы так же хорошо с любым другим… малышом, даже не принадлежащим Паку Чанелю.   
Бекхен бессовестно врет. Так он развлекался только с Паком.   
\- Ты закончишь… - млеет Чанель. – Когда ты наконец закончишь, господин накажет твой мерзкий язычок.  
Бекхен хихикает, посылая по члену Чанеля едва уловимую вибрацию. И это становится его пределом. Бекхен давится, Чанель помогает ему встать, и Бек выплевывает в раковину.   
\- Я думал, профессиональные шлюхи глотают, - скалится он, стирая с подбородка Бека след.  
\- Я думал, перед этим обычно предупреждают, - показывает зубы Бек.   
\- Ну прости, крошка… Я же не кончил тебе на лицо, - подзуживает Чанель.  
\- А ты хотел? – серьезно возмущается Бекхен.   
\- Чтобы ты затаил и откусил его мне в следующий раз? – Чанель осторожно дотрагивается до скулы Бекхена, думая, что вряд ли в его голове могла когда-либо родиться мысль испортить это красивое лицо. – Бекки…  
Приступ нежности Чанеля заканчивается поцелуем, и Бекхен трясет ногами, чтобы сбросить туфли. Он крепко обнимает Чанеля за шею, и тот подхватывает его под бедрами, помогая забраться на него. Бекхен целуется так, будто не делал этого вечность – придавливая Чанеля к стене и не спеша раскрывая рот, поворачивает голову под всеми возможными углами и пробует чужие губы со всех возможных ракурсов. Когда он съезжает по Чанелю вниз, то, что он оставил в расстегнутых джинсах, упирается ему в живот, и он нетерпеливо елозит на Чанеле, требуя, чтобы его подтянули вверх. В середине процесса засасывания ими друг друга, входная дверь открывается, и Сехун, как бабочка, прилетает на кухню как в единственную освещенную комнату.   
\- Ой, а что это вы тут делаете? - классикой звучит на его губах, пока он хлопает ресницами на вцепившуюся друг в друга парочку и валяющиеся на полу туфли на огромной шпильке. Видимо, туфли детская психика отторгает особенно сильно, и Чанель приходит на помощь:  
\- Да понимаешь, Бекхен пауков боится, - он разводит руками, и Бек чуть не падает вниз. – Испугался, видишь…  
Бекхен не собирается слазить с рук Чанеля, потому что ему в шею можно почти беззвучно хрюкать от смеха.   
\- Ой, я тоже их боюсь… - роняет Сехун. – Ты его убил?   
\- Убил-убил, - заверяет Чанель, которому не терпится вернуть внимание хрюкающему Бекхену.   
\- Точно убил? – переспрашивает недоверчивый Сехун, и сатанинское терпение Чанеля выдерживает очередной удар:  
\- Я его в унитаз смыл, можешь проверить…  
\- Нет-нет, я верю, - поспешно кивает головой Сехун. – Доброй ночи.   
\- Ага, - говорит Чанель.   
Бекхен выходит из тьмы: отрывает голову от плеча Чанеля и, не прекращая похрюкивать, выдает:  
\- Это невинное дитя, наверно, до сих пор не знает, что это за штучка болтается у него внизу.   
Чанель закатывает глаза.  
\- Ну, вообще-то… Он как-то раз просил меня посмотреть, сильно ли новые трусы натерли его маленькие яйки…  
Ржание Бекхена становится жалобным, с повизгивающими нотками, как у гиены, и он-таки падает с Чанеля. 

Бекхен сидит на коленях у Чанеля, обнимая его ногами, и царапает голую спину длинными полосами, пока Чанель целует его шею:  
\- Бекхенни хочет пожестче? – отзывается Чанель на это безобразие.   
Бекхен откидывается немного назад, чтобы голосом с шлюховскими интонациями прошептать ему на ухо:  
\- Бекхенни просто хочет, - нагло заглядывая в глаза. – Бекхенни хочет, чтобы Ёлли растянул его входик на все пять пальцев, чтобы Бекхенни чувствовал себя черной дырой с огромной воронкой…  
Чанель тупит пару секунд, и это умиляет Бека.   
\- А экскаватор в себя Бекхенни не хочет? – находится Чанель, и Бек томно улыбается.   
\- Если этот экскаватор будет гладить его бутон изнутри, пока он не распахнется навстречу удовольствию…  
Чанель только рычит тихо, с трудом переваривая этот феерический бред, когда Бекхен крепко сжимается вокруг него:  
\- Я не шучу, Ёль… сделай мне хорошо… ты нужен мне… поласкай меня… - Бекхен откидывается назад, подставляя губам Чанеля шею, и тот целует его снова, тихо сходя с ума от этих перемен в Бекхене, когда из прожженной шлюхи он превращается в маленькую девочку, в слезах умоляющую о нежности. – Ёлли…  
Бекхен и сам с трудом разбирается в своих желаниях, но именно сейчас ему хочется умереть под Ёлем, и он подло манипулирует им, называя его «Ёлли», растягивая первую гласную жалобно и просяще, превращая пафосное и высокомерное Park Chan Yeol в трогательный стон недотраханного любовника.   
\- Сосочек, Ёлли… поцелуй, - он тянет голову Чанеля к своей груди, прекрасно зная, как его заводит, когда он начинает употреблять такие слова.   
И «Ёлли» срывается в дальние ебеня, полизывая темный ореол на выгнувшемся теле, чтобы Бекхен чувствовал его язык, надавливающий на сжавшуюся горошинку, как будто он хочет раскрыть ребра и лизнуть комок нервов внутри.   
А Бекхен с очередным жалобным:  
\- Ёлли… - поворачивается к нему спиной, сползая на кровать и подставляя лопатки. – Поцелуй еще.  
Чанель послушно исцеловывает торчащие кости, обнимая стоящего на коленях Бекхена со спины. Бекхен отрывает от себя его ладони и переплетает его пальцы с собственными, водя их руками по груди. Чанелю напрочь сносит крышу, когда Бекхен на полном серьезе принимается потирать свою грудь так, как будто она у него есть, складывая их ладони лодочкой.   
Когда ладони Чанеля выпускают на пару секунд, он думает, что Бекхен наигрался, но в его пальцы снова вплетается чужая рука - чтобы утащить его в расстегнутые джинсы. Бекхен самозабвенно сжимает их ладонями содержимое своих трусов, крепко вжимая сплетенные пальцы в свое тело и вытягиваясь от удовольствия.   
\- Бек… Бекки, - это все, что может сказать Чанель, когда ему предлагают залезть под трусы и поласкать то, что внутри, в четыре руки. Они путаются пальцами, и рукам Чанеля вообще мало что достается, потому что Бекхен, кажется, ушел в астрал, откинувшись на него и поглаживая себя. Чанель эксперимента ради убирается из чужих штанов, но Бекхен и не замечает, насколько стало свободнее, продолжая самозабвенно охотиться за удовольствием.   
\- Эй, Бекки, - Чанель разворачивает его к себе и сталкивает с кровати. – Разденься…  
Чанель тянет руки, чтобы помочь, но астральный Бекхен справляется и сам, оставляя вещи у кровати, так что Чанелю остается только позаботиться о себе самому.   
Бекхен тянет Чанеля на себя, чтобы чувствовать больше голого тела, чтобы сойти с ума еще сильнее. Там внизу Чанель прижимается к нему сильнее всего, и Бекхен обхватывает его за шею, чтобы потереться. Он просовывает колено между ног Чанеля, грубо лаская, и извивается под ним:  
\- Ёлли, еще… пожалуйста, погладь меня, - Бекхен не понимает, что заставляет его просить это, чуть не плача.  
Чанель пытается выполнить просьбу, припадая к телу Бекхена поцелуями, но ему мешает сам Бекхен, изгибающийся, как рыба, и засовывающий свои руки куда ни попадя… Поэтому Чанель перехватывает его запястья, зажимая над головой, и Бек успокаивается, будто только этого и ждал:  
\- Да, Ёлли, держи меня крепче…  
Чанелю кажется, что Бек сегодня странный, и он целует его, крепко прижимая к подушке, пока эта истерика не затухает совсем.   
\- А теперь время экскаватора! – Чанель вообразил себя конферансье, доставая с полки заветный тюбик.   
Бекхен только хмыкает, разводя колени.   
\- Тебе все пять, как и просил? – спрашивает Чанель, поглаживая холодными пальцами Бекхена.   
\- Да хоть все десять, - отвечает Бекхен, - но если ты сделаешь мне больно…  
\- Ты ставишь меня в безвыходную ситуацию, малышка, - Чанель целует ягодицу, прежде чем нетерпеливо засунуть в Бекхена сразу два пальца.   
\- Ты разговариваешь с моей задницей? – уточняет Бекхен, прищурившись.   
\- Я мешал тебе беседовать с моим членом? – вскидывает бровь Ёль. – Вот и заткнись, да, моя красивая?   
Попа Бекхена получает еще один поцелуй, и Бек думает, что она довольно щурится, потому что Пак – абсолютно невыносим и невозможен. Бек ищет, чем бы смутить Чанеля из своего положения, но ничего новее, чем, подцепив вытекший из конца тюбика гель, засунуть в себя собственный палец, в голову не приходит.  
\- Смотри, хозяин нам завидует, - тролль в Чанеле воскрес.   
На самом деле с пальчиком Бекхена стало немного тесновато, но отвязно: Бек принялся выгибаться, будто под ударами тока, и Чанель решил подразнить его:  
\- Ну, готов к новым ощущениям? – четвертый палец в себе Бекхен встречает широко распахнутыми глазами и тихими ругательствами сквозь сжатые зубы.   
\- Ебаный садист…  
\- Я просто все боюсь, что экскаватор не пролезет, - отвечает Чанель.   
Бекхен вытягивает свой палец обратно, потому что терпеть это – ну уж нет, увольте. Вымазанный смазкой пальчик настойчиво касается губ Чанеля в качестве наказания, но Чанель не думает, что это слишком уж сурово: пальцы Бекхена он готов облизывать всегда и везде. Бекхен нахально гладит язык в чужом рту и, пошло улыбаясь, произносит:   
\- Знаешь, чего бы мне хотелось?  
Чанель вежливо приподнимает бровь, ненавязчиво намекая, что с пальцами во рту говорить вряд ли получится.   
\- А, пальцы, - вспоминает Бекхен, добавляя к тому пальчику, что внутри, еще парочку – чтоб скучно не было. – Так вот, мне бы хотелось посмотреть, как ты слизываешь с моего бедра то, что потом вытекает из меня… То, что со вкусом нас…  
\- И это я тут ебаный садист? – интресуется Чанель, выплевывая пальцы изо рта.   
Бекхен довольно смеется, Чанель вплетает свои пальцы в его:  
\- Бекки… - Чанель начинает двигаться сразу же – он же не экскаватор, в конце концов.   
Бекхен прикрывает глаза, рисуя в голове их обоих сейчас: соединенные голые тела, пошлый ритм и его руки, которые держит Чанель, не давая ему прикоснуться к себе.   
\- Ёлли, поцелуй меня, - просит Бекхен, и Чанель наклоняется. – А теперь двигайся.   
Каждое движение Чанеля заставляет кровать скрипеть и с глухим звуком ударяться о стену. Где-то между по каплям отпускающим его желанием и по капле нарастающим удовольствием Бекхен слышит ругательства Чанеля:  
\- Блядская кровать… Столько раз хотел ее заменить.   
Бекхен сцепляет ноги на спине Чанеля:  
\- Полегче… Напугаешь Сехунни…  
А Сехунни в соседней комнате жалуется в телефон, что эти стуки и вздохи мешают ему спать:  
\- Хён, я не могу засну-у-ть, - растягивает гласную.   
\- Ну же, малыш, - слышится ободряющий голос из телефона. – Представь, что это мы?.. Или знаешь что? Положи руку на ту маленькую штучку, что внизу…  
Бекхену не удалось почувствовать себя безразмерной воронкой, но на второй забег у него сил не осталось, поэтому перед концом он впился в губы Чанеля, насаживаясь бесстыдно, маленькими толчками на на секунду замерший в конечной точке член, приподнимаясь на кровати и вешая весь свой вес на Чанеля, который только схватил его за задницу, чтобы придвинуть ближе. Бекхен хорошо успел прочувствовать маленькие спазмы, от которых член внутри еще по чуть-чуть подавался вперед, заливая его легкой жидкостью, смазывающей растравленные безумным темпом стенки. Когда Чанель выходит из него и падает на кровать рядом с ним, Бекхен толкает его в бок:  
\- Я все еще хочу посмотреть…  
\- А? – Чанелю слегка фиолетово на реальность.   
Бекхен приподнимает ногу:   
\- Давай, потом расскажешь, какие мы на вкус.  
\- Ебаный садист… - Чанель обреченно ползет вниз. 

Утром Бекхен просыпается, не спеша открывать глаза. С улыбкой вспоминая вчерашнее, он ерзает на кровати, пытаясь ее раскачать и услышать знакомый скрип и звук удара о стену, но его кровать не шатается совсем, и он беспокойно роняет тихое:  
\- Ёлли? – теперь не открывая глаза уже из-за прокатившегося ему в желудок страха. 

 

CHAPTER#2 I'm unbreakable: Baekhyun's violence  
\- Ёлли?   
Вместо ответа под подушкой насмешливой строчкой «I’m unbreakable» принимается орать будильник: в 7.05 каждое утро Бекхен возвращается из страны снов, ощущая, как в заднице все растянуто и как будто помнит несуществующего Ёлли, чтобы этим ощущением танцевать маленькими ножками на границе воспоминания и дразнить Бекхена весь день.   
Бекхен не понимает, что с ним – уже давно. Просто выпутывается из обмотавшейся вокруг тела простыни и идет варить кофе, блядски ощущая, как растравленная задница пустует и сжимается от неудовлетворенной готовности любить под струями воды в душе.  
Кофе в спешке выпивается с гущей, сигарета криво дымит и душит горелым дымом. Все валится из рук, и только упрямое тело помнит прикосновения, которых не было, и продолжает звать кого-то в его снах и прислушиваться к тишине. Бекхен не идет к психиатру только потому, что уже слишком привык наутро слизывать с границ сознания вчерашние похабные шутки, запахи и звуки в перенасыщенном галлюциногенном тумане внутри своей головы, прибой оставленной до рассвета догорать нежности. Предать ионный шторм Ёлли, рожденный внутри его вселенной в точке, где пространство и время поменялись местами, перевернув плоскость реальности? Давлением офисного стула на свои ягодицы Бекхен ощущает, что его Чанель существует где-то в параллельном измерении. Из погашенного монитора на него смотрят красные глаза Бекхена, который существует в том же изменении вместе с Ёлем. Бекхен засыпает к обеду под гудение кондера, чтобы нырнуть в свой омут еще раз, но это против правил, и его не принимают: его сны приходят неожиданно и он не может ими управлять. Он может только продолжать убеждаться, что он видит альтернативную развязку своей жалкой истории: ту, которая не случилась. И эти реальности не связать никакими нитями, параллельные прямые не пересекаются, сколько бы Бекхен ни вострил уши на случайно подслушанные разговоры, в которых, ему казалось, он слышал отголоски знакомого пафосного и высокомерного имени Pack Chan Yeol.  
\- Эй, Бекхен? – кто-то касается его плеча, и Бекхен резко разворачивается на стуле. – Опять спишь?   
\- С чего ты взял? – Бекхен не может научиться сдерживаться и не огрызаться на приставучую внимательность Кенсу.   
\- У тебя монитор погас, - попробуй поспорь с озаботившимся Кенсу. – Ты плохо выглядишь. Возьми отпуск, а? Съездишь на море, повеселишься…  
\- Кенсу, ты бредишь? - грубо обрывает Бекхен, стряхивая со стола ручку.  
-М… нет? – Кенсу садится на корточки перед его стулом, протягивая упавшую ручку и заглядывая в глаза. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть, просто возьми отпуск.  
\- Кенсу, не лезь не в свое дело, хорошо? – Бекхен хамит уже в открытую, оправдывая себя только тем, что от этих разговоров ему ни холодно, ни жарко – хотел бы Кенсу помочь, предложил бы реальную помощь.   
\- Хорошо… - голос Кенсу шелестит, как обивка стула. – Я просто пришел сказать, что Хан просил напомнить тебе, что у него сегодня пьянка в честь дня рождения и твое присутствие обязательно.   
\- Хорошо, я помню, - с гримасой выдавливает из себя Бекхен. – Я приду.   
И попробуй, в самом деле, игнорировать попойку, организованную шефом, да еще и таким злопамятным, как Лухан.   
Кенсу улыбается на прощанье, и Бекхен вздыхает глубже, когда его грустная улыбка перестает пахнуть ванилью за плечом. 

Из динамиков паба маленького подвальчика выпадывают звуки, в которых отчаяние напополам с надеждой. От них невыносимо хочется налакаться в плоскую стельку, и Бекхен себе в этом не отказывает. У его организма забавная реакция на алкоголь: его сносит волшебно быстро, как будто он на утесе в километре над землей… и вот в порывах отчаяния напополам с надеждой он нащупывает губами заветное имя... Ёлли – несется по сосудам со скростью поезда под откос, и Лухан с Кенсу появляются совсем не вовремя, мешая мягкой задницей вспоминать волшебные сны.  
\- Йоу! Бекки… - судя по хихиканью Лухана, именинник тоже изрядно накачался. – Опять скучаешь?   
\- Иди к черту, Лулу, - скалится Бек, даже не надеясь, что пьяный Лухан не вспомнит. – Иди веселись, будешь сидеть рядом со мной – заразишься.   
\- А может мы и хотим подхватить твою заразу, - вдруг начинает говорить Кенсу. – Очень хочется понять, почему ты такой…  
\- Почему я такое говно? – подсказывает Бек.   
\- Ты говно не больше, чем все остальные здесь, - резонно замечает Лухан. – Просто все считают этичным не выпячивать свою вонючую сторону, а от тебя даже глаза слезятся.  
Бекхен ржет в стакан, как истеричка.   
\- Избавь меня бога ради от своей фекальной философии, я ем вообще-то и совсем не интересуюсь мнением такой лицемерной куколки, как ты.  
\- Ой-ой… я устыдился, мне нужна еще выпивка… - Лухан поднялся, нацелившись в него указательным. – Ты слишком… даже для самого себя. Не потянешь.   
Бекхен только насмешливо изогнул бровь, поворачиваясь к оставшемуся Кенсу:  
\- Я обязан выслушать, что ты обо мне думаешь?   
-Не-не, - Кенсу мотает головой и смотрит в бокал. – Просто, знаешь?   
\- Ну?..  
\- Чем сильнее ты огрызаешься, тем понятнее, как тебе сложно…  
Бекхен думает, что упал где-то на асфальт. Глаза Кенсу такие огромные, будто он их специально таращит, динамики расплываются чьим-то зовущим голосом, и Бекхен тонет в алкогольных парах.   
\- Знаешь… - откровенность всегда пугала Бекхена, но он решил наплевать сегодня, взять и просто рассказать этим слишком понимающим – и вряд ли стоит сомневаться, что это не от спирта в золотистой жидкости – глазам напротив, что душит его: - я никому не говорил… но мне кажется, что я схожу с ума.  
Кенсу молчит и зачем-то трогает рукав его пиджака.   
\- Это как испорченные тормоза – давишь на педаль, а скорость не падает…  
Бекхен улыбается вымученно.   
\- Мне пора к психиатру. Вот сейчас возьму телефон – и запишусь, - кажется, это называется ерничать. – А нет, погоди, поздно… для всего уже слишком поздно, Кенсу…  
Глаза Кенсу наливаются сочувствием, как пивной бокал светлым, и Бекхен готов упасть перед Кенсу на колени и остаться в таком положении до конца своих дней, как пес у ног хозяина… Но Кенсу… Кенсу все портит.  
\- Бек, не переживай. Тебе просто нужно отдохнуть… - Бекхену кажется, что он слышит, как металлические когти скребут по цинку беззащитной оболочки его сердца.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - горячо говорит он, - насколько я не шучу.   
\- Бек, все будет хорошо. Все обязательно будет, - Кенсу не слышит его?  
\- Ты не понимешь, - снова говорит Бек. – Чтобы все стало хорошо, нужны основания, нужны факты. Просто все не может исправиться…  
\- Ты усложняешь.  
\- Я смотрю на вещи трезво.   
\- Бек, ты закрываешься. Это раковина… Просто расслабься, и все получится.  
\- Ты не понимаешь… - Бекхен устает доказывать очевидные, на его взгляд, вещи. – Пора домой, нет?   
\- Да… наверно, - Кенсу пытается встать, но его ведет.   
\- Хочешь, провожу? Ты же недалеко живешь?   
\- Нет… В смысле, да, я буду рад…  
Бекхен кивает и идет на выход, дожидаясь Кенсу.   
Всю дорогу до дома Кенсу он просто не открывает рот, позволяя Кенсу смеяться и говорить эти милые обнадеживающие тупости… В конце концов, что еще он может? Только смотреть с восторгом на маленького светлого Кенсу, которого любят все вокруг, только запоминать смеющиеся складочки у глаз, которых у него нет. Кенсу - существо из другой реальности, этот гнилой мир не прогибается под его легкими ступнями, и Кенсу никогда не узнает, что такое дно. 

Кенсу скидывает туфли, запинаясь о собственные ноги, и идет на кухню:  
\- Заходи. Хочешь чаю? – Бекхену ничего не остается, как тоже снять обувь и пройти вслед за ним.   
\- Не особенно, - отвечает Бекхен. – Я лучше закурю, если ты не против.   
\- Да нет… Где-то на окне была чониновская пепельница, посмотри…   
Бекхен замечает на подоконнике стеклянную тарелочку с невыброшенным окурком, наличие которого неприятно покалывает присутствием в жизни Кенсу кого-то постороннего. Бекхен щелкает зажигалкой, уставившись в спину Кенсу, насыпающего чай в заварник. Кенсу разваливает изрядное количество заварки мимо и чертыхается, принимаясь вытирать мусор. Бекхен думает, что он милый. Очень не по-мужски милый, когда закатывает рукава и тщательно протирает стол.   
Чайник отключается со щелчком, и Кенсу заливает в заварник кипяток, попутно обжигая паром пальчики. Бекхен хмыкает, тушит сигарету, потеснив неприятный окурок, и ловит руку Кенсу, чтобы засунуть ее под холодную воду.  
\- Ты всегда такой неловкий или просто пьяный?   
\- Всегда-а-а… - обиженно кривит губы Кенсу. – Да и вообще пить не умею, как настоящий неудачник… Вот по тебе и не скажешь, сколько ты выпил, даже завидно.   
\- Нашел чему завидовать, - Бекхен выключает кран и отряхивает чужие пальцы от капель. – Скажи… а у вас с этим Чонином что-то есть?  
Кенсу вспыхивает, как девица, и Бекхен думает, что такого забавного румянца оттенком в розовый бутон не видел еще ни на чьих щеках.   
\- Не-нет… я ему никто, - бормочет Кенсу, и легкий оттенок сожаления не остается для Бекхена незамеченным. – А тебе зачем знать?   
Бекхен продолжает держать руку Кенсу, глядя на опущенные подрагивающие ресницы. Когда Кенсу поднимает на него взгляд своих больших и таких прозрачных, что они могут показаться глуповатыми, глаз, идиотская мысль, что эти странные карие глаза могут защитить его от его все растущего безумия, закрадывается в голову Бекхена. Это всего лишь момент – чужая рука в его руке, длинная нить несказанных слов между ними, глубокая ночь, уставшее от напряжения тело – и Бекхен наклоняется к Кенсу:  
\- Почему у нас с тобой никогда ничего не было?   
К неприятному удивлению Бекхена Кенсу отводит взгляд:   
\- Может оно и к лучшему…  
\- Почему? – не отстает Бекхен, крепче сжимая чужие пальцы. – Я тебе не нравлюсь?  
\- Да не в этом дело, - Кенсу пытается отобрать руку. – Ты просто…  
\- Что просто? – Бекхен не собирается отпускать. Не до того, как выяснит, что с ним не так по мнению пугливого Кенсу. – Не подхожу такому правильному идиллическому существу, как милашка Кенсу?   
\- Да, - Бекхен натыкается на твердый взгляд Кенсу. – Я боюсь тебя… Ты как опасная тень на неосвещенной улице, я не понимаю, что для тебя по-настоящему ценно, а когда ты просто прикидываешься.   
\- Кенсу… - Бекхен хочет остановить его, пока он не сказал лишнего к тому, что уже сказано: для Бекхена и правда нет ничего существенного… или неприкосновенного.  
\- Бек, ты слишком жесткий, я не могу с тобой, - просит Кенсу, когда Бекхен тянет его на себя.  
\- Не правда, Кенсу, ты просто не знаешь обо мне ничего, - Бекхен пытается доказать свои слова, поцеловав Кенсу. – Я могу заботиться о тебе, если позволишь…  
Оба запястья Кенсу зажаты в пальцах Бекхена, и он пользуется этим, прижав Кенсу к столу и прижавшись к нему губами.   
\- Нет, Бекки, не надо, - Кенсу поворачивает голову, не позволяя поцеловать. – Пожалуйста, перестань, я… я не хочу с тобой… таким…  
Бекхен только смеется, блокируя все попытки Кенсу вырваться.   
\- Завтра. Давай будем вместе? – вкрадчиво спрашивает он, насмехаясь над своим вполне оформившимся желанием: он не привык наказывать или брать силой, но Кенсу сказал, что он слишком черный, грязный… за все, что Кенсу не назвал словами, Бекхен отомстит – просто потому что в этот раз, в этот единственный раз, Бекхен достаточно зол, чтобы сказать нет. – Хотя зачем ждать до завтра?   
\- Не-е-т, Бекхен, отпусти, - голос у Кенсу просящий, и Бекхен думает, что это то, чего он не должен был делать – казаться жертвой.   
\- Нет, - звучит грубо, и Бекхен сильно толкает Кенсу, так что стол у мойки шатается и звенит посудой. – Просто повторяй себе, как ты любишь: все будет хорошо.   
\- Бекхен, что с тобой, перестань, - руки Кенсу крепко держат за спиной, и он нервно дергается всем телом, пытаясь ударить Бекхена головой. – Уходи, пожалуйста.   
\- Не-е-ет, Кенсу… Милый, ты сам виноват. Ты просто не должен был быть таким хорошеньким рядом со мной, - Бекхен нащупывает кухонное полотенце и разворачивает Кенсу спиной, связывая руки. – Ты прав, мы из разных реальностей. Теперь попробуй остаться таким же милым, побывав в моей.   
\- Пусти! – Кенсу сжимает зубы, дергая жгут из полотенца на своих запястьях. – Ты не такой, остановись.   
Бекхена ударяют локтем в живот, и за пару секунд Кенсу успевает сбежать к окну, но Бекхен слишком сильный, когда этого хочет: раздражающая пепельница с двумя окурками слетает с подоконника, разбиваясь на осколки, и Бекхен грубо целует, кусая за нижнюю губу. Почему-то желание заставить Кенсу целовать его не покидает его воспаленный мозг, и он крепко держит голову Кенсу, навязывая ему свои снова пытающиеся быть ласковыми поцелуи.   
\- Кенсу, я все равно сделаю это. Будь помягче ради собственного блага.   
\- Уйди! Я не хочу! – Кенсу выплевывает слова, продолжая напрасно вырываться. Но длинные пальцы Бекхена впились в его плечи слишком сильно, а жесткая ткань полотенца только сдирает кожу с запястьев, и голос Кенсу становится жалким, когда он понимает, что ему не выпутаться: - Пожалуйста-а-а… Бекхен, Бекки, я все забуду, развяжи меня.  
Именно этого скулежа и не хватало Бекхену, чтобы начать расстегивать рубашку Кенсу, крепко прижимая к прямой подоконника. Бекхен целует тоненькую шею, держа за волосы голову Кенсу откинутой и позволяя себе в полной мере наслаждаться теперь уже всхлипами, вырывающимися из груди под его губами.  
\- Пожалуйста…  
\- Кенсу… - Бекхен заставляет Кенсу посмотреть на него, удерживая своими кукольными пальцами за подбородок: - Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, почему я это делаю.   
В глазах Кенсу такие непонимание и обида, что Бекхен не удерживает тихого вздоха и ласково гладит Кенсу по щеке.  
\- Ты сказал, что все будет хорошо, но слишком бережешь свой уютный мир, чтобы впустить меня в него. А за свои слова надо отвечать…  
\- Я не говорил этого… Я не это хотел сказать, пойми, - лицо Кенсу искажает выражение еще более жалкое, и Бекхен успокаивающе гладит его по бедру, чувствуя, как дрожит тело Кенсу под его ладонью. – Ты просто…   
\- Что просто, Кенсу? Где ты видишь хоть что-то, что было бы просто? А если все так просто, то почему бы мне просто не сделать это с тобой?   
\- Бекх-е-ен… - глаза Кенсу наливаются слезами, как горка воды на бокале, когда поверхностное натяжение еще удерживает ее. – Ты не можешь трахнуть меня потому, что ты мне не нравишься.  
Бекхен ударяет по щеке просто чтобы посмотреть, хватит ли силы удара, чтобы слезы вытекли из глаз. Когда две мокрые дорожки расчерчивают щеки Кенсу, он говорит:  
\- А потому, что ты нравишься мне?   
\- Не-е-ет…  
\- У тебя был выбор. Теперь его нет. Вини в этом себя или случай, - Бекхен откровенно насмехается, с восхищением поглаживая мокрые щеки Кенсу. – Но все же будет хорошо, да, Кенсу? Твой безосновательный оптимизм меня всегда так бесил.   
\- Бекхен, не надо, - последняя попытка Кенсу оттолкнуть прижавшегося к его шее Бекхена такая же безуспешная, как предыдущие.   
Бекхен только раздражается сильнее, распахивая рубашку и впиваясь зубами в нежное на плече, так что Кенсу всхлипывает.   
\- Милый, так приятно делать тебе больно…  
Бекхен кусает основание шеи, но не так, как в прошлый раз. Сейчас его зубы плотно сходятся на тонком клочке кожи, отрывая его от мяса, так что Кенсу заходится воем. Слезы скатываются по вискам на его запрокинутой голове, и Бекхен знает, что завтра на шее Кенсу будут не синяки и кровоподтеки, а запекшаяся корочка из-за сорванных капилляров.   
\- Кенсу… Кенсу, - зовет Бекхен, касаясь губами чужого уха, потому что думает, что Кенсу слишком больно, чтобы он расслышал его. – Поцелуй меня? И я не буду делать тебе больно.   
Бекхен замирает в миллиметре от губ Кенсу, но тот только продолжает плакать.   
\- Как хочешь…  
Бекхен опускается по шее ниже на грудь, легко целует сосок, чтобы потом захватить его зубами и сжать достаточно сильно, чтобы упрямый Кенсу разглядел перед глазами радужные круги.   
\- Кенсу, милый… - следы его зубов проступают на теле Кенсу, кровь приливает к прокушенному соску, и он становится возбужденно красным. – Тебе это нравится?   
\- Пе-перестань, - выдавливают непослушные губы.  
Бекхен чувствует, как вздрагивает живот Кенсу от прикосновений его губ. Он расстегивает ремень и оттягивает резинку вниз, чтобы поцеловать нежную кожу внизу живота.   
\- Здесь будет еще больнее, - предупреждает он, но Кенсу только всхлипывает.   
Бекхен на коленях перед Кенсу, его руки крепко удерживают чужие бедра – и он кусает прямо в незащищенное мышцами мясо, в бледный треугольник между бедром и пахом, сжимая зубы в этот раз совсем без жалости, так что ему даже кажется, что он слышит, как хрустит прокушенная кожа. Кенсу над ним умудряется выть какую-то гласную и биться в судорогах, сгибаясь пополам от боли.   
\- Ну же, Кенсу, просто поцелуй, и мне не придется искусать все твое очаровательное тело, - Бекхен заставляет Кенсу выпрямиться и смотрит ему в глаза. – Поцелуешь?  
Мокрые ресницы хлопают пару раз, и Кенсу кивает. Бекхен чувствует себя настоящим садистом, наслаждаясь подчинением своей жертвы, когда Кенсу касается его губ. Он просто робко приоткрывает рот, словно боится, что снова делает что-то не так, и его в наказание ждет новая порция боли. Но Бекхен только ободряюще гладит его спину, сбрасывая рубашку вниз на связанные руки. И ему бесконечно нравится ощущать неуверенные прикосновения губ Кенсу, эту вынужденную нежность, изощренную зависимость.   
\- Хорошо, Кенсу, я не буду делать больно…  
Его возбуждает заплаканное личико и тонкая вздрагивающая под его ладонями спинка, расстегнутые брюки и повисшая на руках рубашка. Бекхен целует щеки в последний раз и разворачивает Кенсу к себе спиной, обнажая тугие сжавшиеся ягодицы и бледные ноги.   
\- Кенсу, пожалуйста, расслабься, - шорох его собственной одежды прорисовывает на напрягшейся спине Кенсу ряд позвонков, и Бекхен легонько пинает его по ногам, заставляя раздвинуть их шире и нагнуться к подоконнику.   
\- У меня есть презерватив, но это наказание, если ты помнишь, поэтому обойдемся без него, - Бекхен поглаживает ягодицу и с пугающим наслаждением смотрит, как его длинный указательный палец исчезает в Кенсу. Бекхен двигает им, будто втирает мазь в стенки узкого и сухого Кенсу, добавляет второй и почти сразу третий, и только разорвавшиеся задушенным всхлипом легкие Кенсу возвращают его в реальность. Он хочет поцеловать изогнутую дугу позвонков на спине, но останавливает себя, ограничиваясь легкими поглаживаниями.   
Бекхен касается головкой члена ягодиц Кенсу, и всхлипы переходят в плач. Бекхен за пояс придвигает Кенсу к себе и входит, кожей слушая, как тело Кенсу прошивает импульс боли и отвращения. Бекхен двигается, но судорога повторяется каждый раз, когда их тела соприкасаются: когда мошонка задевает нижнюю часть ягодиц с хлопком удара по коже и накрывающим с головой ощущением мерзости самого процесса, в котором вместо любви что-то болезненное и неприкрыто-животное, с высоким разрешением демонстрирующее унижение, в которое он от души макнул маленького невинного Кенсу, так некстати оказавшегося рядом.   
Кулачки связанных рук Кенсу сжимаются, и он принимается гладить его между ног, ладонью чувствуя нежную кожу члена Кенсу. Он не пытается доставить ему удовольствие, просто дает то, что должен, несуразному отростку чужого тела, не останавливаясь, пока вязкая жидкость не пачкает его ладонь. Его собственные последние выпады внутрь чужого тела кажутся особенно болезненными на фоне дрожащих ног уставшего Кенсу, но доставляют Бекхену что-то большее, чем удовольствие от ощущения всей длины его члена, скользящей внутри сопротивляющегося длинного прохода… Бекхену нравится думать, что он теперь своим семенем надолго останется глубоко внутри Кенсу, его нельзя будет оттуда смыть и просто забыть. Он испортил Кенсу, въевшись своей грязью и отравленным безумием в мембраны клеточек чужого тела. Теперь он будет резонировать в Кенсу остатками отвращения каждый раз, когда кто-то будет любить его по-настоящему. Он исказил частоту, в которой жила жизнерадостность Кенсу. Он сделал то, что хотел.   
Бекхен застегивает брюки, и только потом поправляет одежду Кенсу. Он накидывает рубашку обратно на плечи, любуясь оставленными ссадинами и полумесяцами своих зубов, отпечатавшимися на коже Кенсу. Бекхен развязывает узел на руках Кенсу, выбрасывая полотенце на пол.   
\- Кенсу, милый… - Кенсу выскальзывает из его объятий на пол, стекая по стене и пряча лицо в ладонях.  
Бекхен садится рядом с ним на корточки и гладит вздрагивающую спину. Он пытается оторвать руки Кенсу от лица:  
\- Кенсу, милый… - он специально не говорит ничего больше, не собираясь утешать Кенсу ничем, кроме этого фальшивого слащавого обращения. – Кенсу, посмотри на меня.  
Бекхену удается взглянуть в его лицо, когда он крепко сжимает пальцы на его шее, разворачивая к себе.   
\- Я теперь единственный человек, для которого ты не стал хуже. Позвони мне завтра… и я буду заботиться о тебе всю оставшуюся жизнь, обещаю. Пожалуйста, в этот раз сделай правильный выбор.   
Бекхен целует на прощанье, нежно раскрывая безответные губы Кенсу.   
\- Милый…  
Бекхен уходит, оставляя Кенсу сидящим у стены

 

CHAPTER#3 No sound: Baekhyun's sacrilege  
Бекхен просыпается ближе к обеду - судя по ярко залившему пол комнаты солнечному свету - с мерзким похмельным вкусом во рту и потрясающе четким ощущением, что всю ночь жевал грязь. Бекхен засовывает руку под подушку, чтобы нащупать телефон и посмотреть на время, когда понимает, отчего во рту так гадко: ему снова снился блядски красочный сон.   
В этом сне он просто и без изысков изнасиловал Кенсу.   
Бекхен забывает о телефоне и вытягивает руки перед собой, рассматривая мышцы под кожей и разглядывая запястья.   
Он помнит, что ему очень хотелось. Он отчетливо помнит зверское желание нагнуть Кенсу и трахнуть, чтобы раз и навсегда выбить из него его девственное очарование, доказать всем, что он ничто без своей невинности и придурковатого оптимизма. На секунду в голову Бекхена прокрадывается мысль, что это мог быть не сон, и он действительно умудрился связать и оприходовать своего коллегу-неудачника… Но нет, что за чертов бред – Бекхен смотрит на свои фарфоровые кукольные руки – ему же банально не хватило бы сил на это. И в конце концов, это как надо было накачаться, чтобы совсем перестать себя контролировать? Не было ничего, ничего из этого, что заставляет его чувствовать себя извалянным, как свинья, в грязи и мерзости – просто снова сны.   
Бекхен выползает из кровати и как сомнамбула повторяет весь алгоритм своих утренних действий. Когда зубы вычищены и кофе выпит, алгоритм внезапно обрывается предупреждением, что сегодня суббота – и Бекхен тупо опускается в кресло на балконе, чтобы страдать от жары до ночи, курить, пока комната не зарастет сизым дымом, и пить кофе на повторе, пока голова не начнет разрываться болевыми минами. Он рассеянно прислушивается к детским голосам на улице, потягивая то дым, то кофейный запах, и отрешенно следит за бегущими в голове мыслями: лучше бы он был лунатиком… ходил бы по ночам, пока не выебнулся в окно – и узел проблем распутался бы сам по себе. Бекхен засыпает, когда рассвет розовыми когтями впивается в городское летнее небо, перед тем как отключиться цепляясь за такую же безэмоциональную, как желание вывалиться в окно, мысль, что у него в запасе еще воскресенье, чтобы его проебать и заполнить дымом по самую трахею.   
Что он делал в воскресенье, Бекхен не помнит совсем. Когда утренний алгоритм обрывается, он отключается от реальности, как перегоревший тостер… он совершенно не помнит, где был и что делал. Или делал ли он это во сне или наяву?.. Чертов сон не отпускает Бекхена, и ему постоянно хочется помыть ноги, чтобы может быть забыть, как он держал голову Кенсу за волосы, заставляя целоваться. Хотя неееет, не так: голову того-Кенсу-из-сна. Никак иначе.   
Воскресенье уплывает мимо в обрамлении клубов густого сигаретного дыма и напрасных попыток пообещать себе забывать такие сны сразу и насовсем.   
Утром в понедельник снова полнофункциональный алгоритм ведет его в офис, и Бекхен привычно идет к кофемашине, чтобы налить себе утреннюю чашку антиоксидантов и прочей естественно полезной хуйни, которая гарантирует ему бодрость на весь день. Он как обычно невнимателен к тем, кого встречает в коридоре, но даже под его безразличие пробивается что-то нервно шушукающееся по углам, распространяющееся о томительном волнующем секрете шепотками и тихими разговорами между парами одинаковых офисных костюмов.   
\- Эй, что случилось? – спрашивает он у Лухана, ловя его в коридоре.   
\- Ох… Ты еще не знаешь? – Бекхен отрицательно мотает головой, делая глоток горячего кофе. – Кенсу…   
Сигнализация на внутреннем покое Бекхена принимается тихо выть.   
\- Что?   
\- Он… умер. Выпил таблеток или что-то в этом роде, - рука Бекхена сжимается в кулак на стаканчике с кофе, и нежная кремовая жидкость выплескивается через край:  
\- Как? Почему? Я не понимаю…  
\- Никто не знает. Он даже записки не оставил, - поясняет Лухан.   
\- Поверить не могу, - Бекхен кусает губу, а в его голове опережая друг друга навязчивые мысли несутся по колесу.  
\- Ты так переживаешь, - с любопытством замечает Лухан, просверливая его маленькими зрачками. – Не думал, что вы так близки.   
\- С чего ты взял? – здравая мысль о том, что надо контролировать выражение своего лица, посещает Бекхена. – Просто это слишком… неправильно, что Кенсу мертв.  
Лухан только пожимает плечами:   
\- Церемония завтра в десять. 

Чем больше Бекхен думает о Кенсу, о том, что от него осталось и где-то лежит теперь за ширмой, перед которой зажженная свеча и фотография с его улыбкой, очерченная по диагоналям черными лентами, тем неуютнее ему становится. Детали его сна, которые он помнит так же хорошо, как и всех своих остальных снов, впиваются в кожу осколками и дразнят, дразнят, нашептывают… Почему ему вообще это приснилось? Почему он так отчетливо может воспроизвести в памяти ощущение и вкус от губ Кенсу? Что он делал на самом деле вечером в пятницу?   
Пара часов таких размышлений доводят его до психоза, и ему требуется вся его концентрация, чтобы не встать и не заорать на весь офис. Ему никак не узнать теперь самое главное. То, что душит его холодными пальцами страха, но никак не сдавит достаточно сильно, чтобы принести облегчение: БЫЛ ЛИ ОН У КЕНСУ ДОМА?  
Когда дверь открывается, он вздрагивает. Лухан замечает это, и прищурившись говорит:  
\- Пошли. Следователь хочет поговорить со всеми, кто был в пабе в пятницу.   
Бекхен поднимается со вздохом.  
\- Сейчас?   
\- Да… - отвечает Лухан, пропуская Бекхена в дверь. – Чего-то боишься?   
\- Чего мне бояться? – огрызается Бекхен, впиваясь ногтями в ладони.  
Полицейский представляется как Чжан Исин, он похож на сонного воробья с взъерошенным загривком, но синяя форма сидит на нем слишком хорошо, чтобы давать повод думать, что он непрофессионален. Чжан извиняется и поясняет, что это обычная процедура в случаях самоубийства, и им придется ответить на несколько вопросов.   
Психоз Бекхена заставляет его думать, что Исин смотрит на него слишком пристально и почему-то улыбается именно ему.   
\- Что-то заставляет вас сомневаться в том, что это самоубийство? – спокойно спрашивает Лухан.   
\- Некоторые детали, - уклончиво отвечает Исин.  
\- Какие? – вопрос Бекхена срывается с его губ прежде, чем он успевает подумать, и Исин поворачивается к нему, пристально вглядываясь в его обкусанные от волнения губы, так что Бекхену начинает казаться, что следователь сейчас упомянет о жутких укусах на теле и стертых запястьях.   
\- Например то, что он не оставил записки, - все они понимают, что Исин говорит чушь, чтобы отделаться от ненужных ему вопросов. – Что-нибудь странное в его поведении в последнее время? Конфликты?   
На все вопросы Исина они дают отрицательный ответ: Кенсу не выглядел нормальным. Он был им.   
\- Ну хорошо. Кто последний видел его в баре вечером в пятницу?   
Никто не собирается нарушать тишину, повисшую в комнате, чтобы ответить на самый серьезный вопрос.   
\- Кто был с ним последним в тот вечер? – голос Исина звучит тверже.   
\- Я… я, наверно, - Бекхен думает, что отпираться бессмысленно. Если он и правда сделал это, он заслуживает наказания.   
\- Нет, - вдруг прерывает его Лухан. – Он подошел ко мне попрощаться минут через двадцать после того, как ушел ты.   
Бекхен изумленно смотрит на Лухана, пытаясь удержать на губах свое «Зачем?»  
\- Кто-нибудь еще видел До Кенсу после этого?   
Бекхен вместе со всеми отрицательно мотает головой.   
\- Ну что же, не буду вас задерживать. У меня больше нет вопросов, - Бекхену снова кажется, что молоденький полицейский смотрит на него изучающее.   
\- Будешь должен, - раздается тихий голос над ухом Бекхена, когда все уходят.   
\- Как будто я тебя просил выгораживать меня, - фыркает Бекхен.  
\- Но я же знаю, что вы ушли вместе, - Лухан откровенно издевается. – Мне бы хотелось знать, когда и где вы расстались.   
«Мне тоже», - хлопает внутри Бекхена вместе с закрывшейся дверью. 

Бекхен издалека смотрит на гроб, изучая холодное заострившееся лицо Кенсу: он никогда еще не казался ему таким не по-земному красивым. Неподвижность уже успевшего застыть тела, обрамленная жестким воротничком похоронной одежды и оттененная яркими, усыпавшими гроб цветами, вселяет в Бекхена мучительное чувство торжественного превосходства Кенсу над ним, над всеми живыми, стоящими здесь. Аромат зажженных свечей и шорох приглушенных голосов заставляют Бекхена думать, что он может уловить присутствие Кенсу и даже поговорить с ним. Но Кенсу теперь слишком чист и недосягаем в своей величественной красоте смерти, и Бекхен думает, что Кенсу не стал бы разговаривать с тем, кто пытался лишить его этой красоты. От всей этой мысли пахнет глубоким сумасшествием, и Бекхен одергивает себя, запрещая думать о том, что он сделал с Кенсу, и вообще сделал ли, но его глаза как привязанные пытаются проникнуть глубоко под воротничок рубашки мертвого Кенсу, чтобы разглядеть на теле жуткие отметины – доказательства его вины.   
Бекхен устало трет глаза и переводит взгляд через гроб на другую половину комнаты. Там в толпе еще один человек смотрит на профиль Кенсу с тем же напряжением, что и он. Это Чонин. Чонин кусает губы до белого и не реагирует на прикосновения к своему плечу, не замечает слов – он смотрит только на гроб и Кенсу в нем. И Бекхен с какой-то тоской думает, что Чонин прощается – скоро гроб закроют. А еще удивительно неуместное чувство, похожее на ревность, вкрадывается в сердце Бекхена, когда он видит, насколько пустые у Чонина глаза.   
Наверно поэтому он пересекает зал и сжимает руку Чонина в своей ладони. Теплое и ненавязчивое прикосновение проникает под границу реальности, за которой оказался Чонин, пытаясь удержать своего Кенсу, и он поворачивает голову:   
\- А, ты… - он узнает Бека, но Бекхен не отвечает ничего, только поглаживает большим пальцем ладонь в своей руке. Он знает, чего не нужно делать.   
Когда гроб закрывают, он позволяет себе обнять напрягшиеся плечи Чонина, так же молча выслушивая его:   
\- Я никогда его больше не увижу… Ты подумай – никогда…  
Бекхен не покидает Чонина и на похоронах, когда тело Кенсу, запертое в деревянном ящике, опускают вниз, и удары земли о крышку отсчитывают дни, которые Кенсу не проведет на земле. Бекхен смотрит на небо, стоя позади Чонина и пытаясь не слушать слов молитвы. Чем крепче в нем омерзительное ощущение, что это именно он отправил Кенсу на тот свет, тем агрессивнее ему хочется защищаться. Он один против всех в этой толпе сочувствующих Кенсу, и только Чонина он может сделать своим союзником, если постарается достаточно.   
Церемония прощания завершается, и гости растворяются вместе с грустным порывом ветра, встрепенувшего зелень травы, посреди которой остался уродливый холм обнаженной земли.   
\- Это все, что у меня от него осталось, - произносит Чонин вслух. – Я не могу думать, что когда захочу сказать ему что-нибудь, мне придется придти сюда и сделать вид, что я разговариваю с землей.   
\- Чонин, ты уже ничему не поможешь, - в первый раз Бекхен позволяет себе заговорить, поглаживая Чонина по плечу. – Я говорю это не как глупое утешение. Я даже не хочу сказать, что тебе не нужно слишком убиваться. Просто теперь это факт, и его нужно принять…  
Чонин с удивлением смотрит на него.   
\- Я понимаю. Но куда мне деть всю боль, что он мне оставил?   
\- Хранить? Беречь? – пожимает плечами Бекхен, разворачивая Чонина к выходу. – Это то, что останется с тобой навсегда… Пойдем, я провожу тебя.   
Чонин не сопротивляется, когда Бекхен открывает для него дверь своей машины.   
\- Я хочу выпить. И не хочу пить в одиночестве… - начинает он, но Чонин перебивает.   
\- Хорошо. Поехали. Я тоже не хочу быть один. 

Бекхен заказывает официанту бутылку коньяка, и они выпивают ее всю, сидя в темном углу на диване друг напротив друга.   
\- Я ведь… думал, что мы с ним… ну, понимаешь… - говорит Чонин, и Бекхен кивает, вспоминая окурок в пепельнице.   
\- Почему он... это сделал? – глаза у Чонина полные коньяком и тоской.   
Бекхен ласково протягивает руку через стол, чтобы коснуться ладони Чонина. Он сжимает его пальцы, задевает холодный металл часов, а предательские губы искренне выговаривают:   
\- Я не знаю…  
\- Если ему было так плохо, почему он не попросил помочь? – снова роняет бесполезные и растравливающие душу слова Чонин.   
Бекхен прекрасно знает, почему, но лишь продолжает ласково касаться Чонина.  
\- Может быть, так просто должно было случиться, и никто в этом не виноват.   
\- Это не помогает чувствовать себя менее виноватым, - отрезает Чонин. – Что я делал, где был, когда он… когда Кенсу умирал?.. Спал? Ел? Смотрел телевизор?   
Бекхен помогает ему справиться с этим чувством вины, как может, заказывая вторую бутылку.   
\- От одной мысли, что я больше его никогда не увижу, его улыбку, его глаза – мне тоже хочется заснуть навсегда, как он.   
Бекхен перестает пить, увлеченный странно красивым, поломанным Чонином, у которого вместо глаз две пропасти в отчаяние.   
\- Больше ничего не будет, я не понимаю, не хочу понимать… что я больше не обниму его, что больше нет даже губ, о которых я мечтал, - Бекхен понимает, что Чонин пьян. – Нигде здесь его больше нет. Почему-у-у…  
Чонин наклоняет голову, завешиваясь челкой, потому что из его глаз бегут слезы. Бекхен пару минут смотрит на то, как Чонин пытается стереть их, как дрожит его спина от сдерживаемых всхлипов, а потом пересаживается к нему на диван, обнимая одной рукой и позволяя Чонину плакать у него на груди.   
\- Во мне как будто куска теперь не хватает, - говорит Чонин, и Бекхен осторожно запутывается пальцами в его мягких волосах. – И завтра будет то же самое, и месяц, и год…   
\- Тшшш, - шепчет Бекхен, тихо покачиваясь и пытаясь успокоить Чонина. – Ты справишься.   
\- Я не хочу-у-у… Без Кенсу все не так, все неправильно, - скулит Чонин, и Бекхен крепче обнимает его, прижимая к себе.   
В этом так много нагло неправильного – что именно Бекхен утешает Чонина – вызывающего по отношению к справедливости. Бекхен вынужден подавить в себе судорогу извращенного удовольствия, опасаясь спугнуть свою жертву. С первого взгляда на Чонина там, в зале с открытым гробом, с первого укола ревности, Бекхену захотелось заполучить себе этого разбитого об горе Чонина, чтобы насладиться последней сладкой местью недосягаемому теперь, но продолжающему оставаться непорочным Кенсу, забрав у него горе, возможно, единственного близкого ему человека. Бекхена трогает отчаяние Чонина, оно как специфическая специя, которая подогревает его желание этого красивого тела, страдающего у него на груди. Под руками Бекхена чужая спина, которую ему возмутительно хочется потрогать под пиджаком, ощутив горячую голую кожу. Просто потому, что он может и нет ничего, что его остановит. Просто потому, что он жив, а Кенсу мертв. Просто потому, что если он это сделает, Чонин тоже предаст Кенсу – и это ощущается восхитительно на кончиках пальцев, которыми он гладит мокрую от слез щеку Чонина.  
\- Бекхен? – Бекхен отвлекается от своих мыслей, возвращаясь в реальность, в которой Чонин, видимо, что-то спрашивал у него.   
\- Что? – лицо Чонина так близко, что едва ли десять сантиметров разделяют их губы. Бекхен наклоняется, но не касается: ему нужно, чтобы Чонин сам захотел… предать.   
\- Что? – повторяет он еще раз, и его голос звучит волшебно, словно околдовывает.   
Чонин придвигается ближе, раскрытыми губами касаясь его губ. Прикосновение получается неуверенным, Чонин словно пробует не столько Бекхена, сколько себя, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Но Бекхен намерен закрепить победу, он отвечает, заставляя Чонина целоваться по-настоящему, почувствовать вкус его податливых губ с терпким оттенком предательства и греховности. Бекхен прижимается к Чонину, припадая к его губам, мешая отстраниться, крепко обнимает за пояс, целуется увлеченно и трепетно, раздавая губами обещания.   
\- Бекхен, это подло… - произносит Чонин, наконец отстраняясь.   
Бекхен зло щурится, но пытается не показать раздражения. Вот этого ему просто не хочется – чтобы Чонин страдал тут перед ним, разрываясь между своими желаниями и долгом умершему любовнику. Не стоит Чонин того, чтобы терпеть то, чего Бекхен больше всего ненавидит – отрепетированного ханжества.   
\- Ты же хочешь, - мягко говорит он, поглаживая чужую спину.  
\- Тебе будет легче, - а теперь он просто врет, проверяя Чонина на слабину.   
Когда Чонин возобновляет поцелуй, Бекхен неслышно фыркает: это довольно убого – что Чонин повелся. Впрочем, ему без разницы – Чонин у него только на одну ночь, в качестве бонуса. Он может оставаться настолько идиотом, насколько ему позволяют его растрепанные чувства.   
Они идут к машине, не прекращая целоваться, и Бекхен буквально повисает на Чонине. Ему даже нравится, что он, такой маленький и тонкий по сравнению с Чонином, и в самом деле может подарить ему то, что тот так хочет – утешение. Бекхен спиной прогибается под чужими руками, чувствуя, как все горячеют прикосновения и поцелуи от его отзывчивой реакции на напор Чонина. 

Бекхен открывает дверь своей квартиры, ощущая на поясе руки Чонина, и только довольно улыбается в поцелуй, когда Чонин вталкивает его внутрь и тянет за бедра вверх, то ли пытаясь поднять, то ли просто прижаться теснее ширинкой на брюках, в которой давно уже мучительно тесно. Чонин в его квартире – это красивая победа.   
Бекхен толкает Чонина на диван и забирается к нему на колени, чтобы в полной мере получить удовольствие от поглаживаний Чонина по спине, заставляющих его чувственно выгибаться дугой и чуть ли не стонать имя… вот только это имя Кенсу. Ночной летний ветер раздувает шторы на окне и холодит обнаженную кожу на шее, когда Бекхен привстает с коленей Чонина, чтобы прижаться к нему голой грудью. Ночной летний ветер беснуется и играет со шторами, а Бекхен играет с тем, кого любил Кенсу. Ночной летний ветер ведь не будет никого осуждать. Просто Кенсу мертв, а Бекхен жив. Кенсу в метре под землей в деревянном ящике, а Бекхен на коленях у его уже-никогда-не-будущего парня, сводит его с ума, втираясь ягодицами в ширинку брюк, стаскивает рубашку, тихо млея от тела под своими руками. Он даже начинает понимать, что так привлекало Кенсу в Чонине: он великолепен от кончиков мягких волос до смущающей полоски кудрявых зарослей, убегающей под опушку брюк. И даже густая растительность под мышками сводит Бекхена с ума, когда он прижимает Чонина к дивану, запрокидывая его руки за спинку, чтобы ничто не мешало ему чувствовать тело Чонина, крепко зажатое между его бедер, и его возбуждение, натянувшее ткань брюк, пока он с четкостью метронома покачивается на чониновских коленях, жадно целуясь и как-то по-собачьи схлестываясь языком с Чонином.   
Бекхену еще хватает ума вспомнить, что смазка валяется где-то у кровати, и он тянет Чонина за волосы, заставляя встать и идти за ним, не отрывая голодных, сумасшедших губ. По пути он умудряется расстегнуть брюки Чонина и залезть ему в штаны, тихо млея от того, какой он волосатый и возбужденный. Чонин толкает его на кровать и стаскивает его собственные брюки и белье, падая на него и прижимая грудью его член. Чонин дразнящими губами на его сосках, и Бекхен пребывает где-то на грани экстаза, скрещивая ноги на его спине, потому что стискивать бедрами горячего пыхтящего Чонина – чистый и незамутненный кайф. Бекхен ногами пытается перевернуть Чонина, но получается не с первого раза и только тогда, когда Чонин соображает, чего от него хочет Бекхен. В глазах лежащего под ним Чонина такой пожар желания, что Бекхену становится лестно. Он нимало не смущаясь, что его член оказывается где-то у лица Чонина, тянется к тумбочке за тюбиком смазки, чтобы щедро выдавить маленькое море между ног Чонина, облив не только член, но и густые волосы. Бекхен одним небрежным движением растирает гель по члену и произносит только:   
\- Я слишком хочу, чтобы ждать, - перед тем как направить его в себя и соскользнуть вниз.   
Если Чонин и не имел ничего против такого самоуправства, то теперь ему хочется самому управлять Бекхеном, и он садится на кровати, придерживая его за плечи, чтобы начать двигаться короткими резкими толчками. Задницу Бекхена от них разрывает сложный коктейль волнующей тонкой боли растянутых и потрескавшихся мышц и невыносимого удовольствия от ощущения внутри него горячего, кожей цветом в шоколад, напряженного члена, готового затрахать его до полусмерти, наплевав на все приличия и условности… Наплевав, например, на то, что они трахаются, вроде как символически оплакивая их общего друга, присутствие которого Бекхен ощущает в комнате как кого-то третьего, наблюдающего за их бесстыжими телами, дарящими друг другу удовольствие. Последняя трезвая мысль Бекхена – о том, что он получил то, что хотел.   
Удовольствие заставляет Чонина двигаться медленнее и глубже, и Бекхен теперь может угадывать в промежуток между плавными выпадами вверх, чтобы, сжав плечи Чонина, сжать его внутри и тоже толкнуться вперед, до упора заполняя себя великолепным шоколадным телом. Он чувствует пролитый на ноги Чонина гель, который скользит под его ягодицами, и грязное ощущение того, что они оба в этом силиконовом и липком по самые уши, как по самые уши в простом физическом удовольствии, накатывает волнами вместе со вкусом ночного ветра из открытого окна. Бекхена выгибает назад, и Чонин кладет ладонь на низ его живота, сильно надавливая, словно пытаясь почувствовать, как он сам пульсирует внутри. Бекхену так хочется, чтобы Чонин взял его член в руки и сделал ему, наконец, приятно, что он стонет имя Чонина, приподнимаясь и сбивая ритм. Чонин соображает, чего от него добивается Бекхен, и водит ладонью по сумасшедшее красивому, как ему кажется, в своем неприличии и наготе члену. Они кончают оба, и Бекхена прошивает волной стягивающего мышцы удовольствия – он вцепляется в Чонина, чувствуя, как толчками освобождается от семени та потрясающая штука у него внутри, которая сделала ему так приятно. Бекхен падает на кровать, увлекая Чонина за собой.   
\- Ты великолепен, Чонинни, - говорит Бекхен, проводя языком по его виску.

После Бекхен валяется поперек кровати головой на животе Чонина и курит, поставив пепельницу на грудь. Одеваться ему лень, и в том, что они до сих пор вызывающе голые, а у него в пальцах сигарета, есть что-то противозаконно приятное. Бекхен щелкает по фильтру, посылая в воздух змейку дыма, думает о Кенсу и Чонине и ощущает, как простыни прилипают к грязной коже его задницы. 

 

CHAPTER#4 Neverland: Baekhyun's rendezvous  
Когда Бекхен понимает, кто перед ним, ему хочется подбежать и обнять – теплое тело, очертания которого он забыл уже так давно и по которому столько скучал, даже забыв. А потом… потом ему хочется исчезнуть, наждачкой вышоркать из колей своей памяти этого человека и все воспоминания о нем.   
Сухо.   
Сухо приближается, останавливаясь шагах в пяти, и Бекхен вспоминает каждую черточку его лица, такого мягкого, такого безжалостного.   
\- Ну здравствуй, - говорит Сухо тепло, и Бекхену кажется, что его голос повзрослел настолько же, насколько его собственный. Но этого быть не может.   
\- Ты мне не рад? – Бекхен продолжает молчать, и Сухо делает шаг вперед.   
Бекхен заставляет себя не пятиться. Это лицо… его так хочется коснуться, почувствовать нежную мягкость щеки… щеки, которая всегда будет юной – семнадцать лет. В семнадцать от кожи пахнет цветами, а от Сухо – могилой.   
\- Нет, не рад, - говорит Бекхен. – Ты умер, ты не можешь быть здесь.   
\- Но ты же здесь, - пожимает плечами Сухо, и Бекхен оглядывается. Ему кажется, что они стоят на поляне в лесу, а под его босыми ногами что-то неприятно хрустит. Бекхен присматривается, и понимает, что это мертвые тельца бабочек… Кажется, их называют бражниками – и они везде. Мертвые. На земле.   
\- Да, мне тоже они не нравятся, - хмыкает Сухо. – У тебя слишком больное воображение. Ты нарисовал для меня мертвых бражников. Ты перестал любить меня?   
\- Ты и не представляешь, как сложно продолжать любить того, кто разнес себе череп охотничьим ружьем.   
\- Мне было семнадцать, Бекки.   
\- А мне теперь навсегда семнадцать с куском мертвого тебя внутри. Мне теперь всегда порох на вкус и твой закрытый гроб. Ты предал меня…  
\- Бекки…  
\- Ты пустил себе пулю в голову из ружья моего отца, которое я сам дал тебе «пострелять в бутылки».   
\- Давай, выскажись, ты так давно этого хотел, я понимаю, - тихо говорит Сухо.   
\- Да нечего мне говорить! – кричит Бекхен, и его маленькие кулачки ударяют воздух. – Я все уже выплакал над твоей рубашкой, от которой и через пять лет пахло тобой! А дыру, которую ты мне оставил, не зашить.   
\- Бекхен, это не твоя вина…  
\- Моя! Моя! Моя! Я дал тебе это чертово ружье, я даже не заметил, что с тобой… Прости меня, Сухо?   
\- Прощать? Тебя? – Сухо поворачивается к нему полубоком и смотрит куда-то на свет за деревьями. – Сам себя прости?   
\- Не могу… теперь уже никогда не смогу… вся моя жизнь полетела в яму, глубокую, как твоя могила.   
\- Так в этом все дело? Ты считаешь, что я испортил тебе жизнь? – жестко произносит Сухо.   
\- Да! Ты! Я был нормальным…  
\- Бекхен…  
\- Нормальным я был, пока вы все это не сделали со мной!   
\- Бекхен! – голос Сухо становится злым. – Ты лучше всех знаешь, что никогда не был – ни чем-то особенным, ни просто нормальным… В тебе всегда жило это – желание разрушить…  
\- Заткнись!   
\- … сломать, осквернить…  
\- Я не хочу тебя слушать! Убирайся обратно! Твое тело давно сгнило!   
\- А душа осталась с тобой… А ты черный, как ночь…   
\- Пожалуйста… ну перестань, пожалуйста…  
\- Ты никогда не был белым, Бекки, просто пойми это. Рождаются светлые люди, а есть такие, как ты… С черной душой.   
\- Я не заслужил так мучиться! Ты врешь! За что?!  
\- Откуда мне знать…  
\- Я не хочу, я тебя ненавижу…   
Ковер из мертвых тел под ногами внезапно начинает шевелиться и сворачиваться с краев, как одеяло, когда бабочки оживают и взлетают в воздух.   
\- Этим, - Сухо оглядывается, - ты не навредишь мне.   
На носу Бекхена появляется складка, когда губы поджимаются в разъяренный собачий оскал, обнажая острые ровные зубы:  
\- Ты умер! Я хочу, чтобы ты умер снова!   
\- … ты навредишь себе…  
Мертвые бабочки окружают Сухо, и он исчезает, проглоченный их вихрем. Бекхен думает, что они сжирают его.   
Бекхен просыпается.  
В спальне темно, только полоска света от фонаря переползает через балкон. Бледный сырного цвета свет от полной луны, тот же, который играл мертвым на навсегда семнадцатилетних щеках Сухо.   
Бекхену кажется, что на его постели трупы бабочек, и он сумасшедшее скребет руками по простыни, пытаясь вытрясти их из кровати, а потом берет подушку и одеяло и уходит спать на диван. 

Бекхену кажется, что Лухан никогда не успокоится. Его жизнь превращается в путешествие по кругам ада: сначала ночью бабочки или что-нибудь настолько же мерзкое, а потом днем издевки Лухана, который не упускает ни одного шанса, чтобы пнуть побольнее.   
Лухан нарочно делает это. Доводит Бекхена. Постоянно преследует взглядом, а когда они остаются наедине, его губы беззвучно произносят два слога: Кен-су. Бекхен надевает солнечные очки и делает вид, что не замечает Лухана, пока двери лифта не выпускают его.   
Лухан сваливает на него работу Кенсу, которой теперь некому заниматься.  
Лухан пьет кофе и приторно-душевно сожалеет о его смерти в тесном кругу подчиненных:  
\- Ах, как жаль… Теперь мне кажется, что Кенсу был незаменим, - и смотрит только на Бекхена. – Скажи, Бекхен, тебе ведь его тоже не хватает? Он был всем нам таким хорошим другом…  
Лухан превращает его жизнь в ад, хотя она и так близка к нему с этими снами. 

Злоба Бекхена может выжечь стены, но не Лухана – так думает сам Лухан, в очередной раз как бы невзначай касаясь плеча Бекхена и посылая ему взгляд «я все про тебя знаю».   
Лухан ловит кайф, когда Бекхен нервно дергается и сжимает зубы. Его глаза становятся совсем узкими от злости, и маленький зрачок плавает в их глубине, как у рыбы. Все его маленькое личико становится похожим на оскал… Точно, Бекхен похож на шавку, настолько тупую или бесстрашную, что ей все равно, на кого кидаться.  
\- Отвернись от меня… - шипит он. – Не смотри на меня своими блядскими глазами. Не прикасайся ко мне… Иначе, клянусь, я вырву кусок из твоей шеи, и ты захлебнешься кровью.   
Бекхен похож на шавку, которая не убьет… Но покусает – и заразит бешенством, так что ее враг все равно умрет. Сдохнет в жестоких муках.   
\- Не твое дело указывать, куда мне смотреть, - говорит Лухан, больно сжимая в кулаке мягкие, чистые, глубокого сливового цвета волосы Бекхена. Их шелковистое прикосновение к пальцам, их фруктовый из-за шампуня запах так не вяжутся со злым лицом Бекхена, что Лухану становится смешно: - Еще раз позволишь себе наорать на меня и попрощаешься с работой, понял?   
Бекхен не отвечает, но в его глазах отчетливо читается «пошел на хуй». 

Бекхен чувствует, что он на грани. Неделя постоянного напряжения, необходимость контролировать себя, свое лицо и голос, когда Лухан рядом, а ночью бессонница или что еще хуже – сны. Под его глазами нарисовываются зеленые круги, которые Лухан любит душевно приветствовать с утра заботливым:  
\- Опять плохо спал? – закатывая глаза. – С чего бы это? Может, совесть мучает?   
Бекхен заливается кофе, так что оно булькает где-то в глотке, и каждые двадцать минут шляется курить, забивая огромный х… на работу. Ему бы уволиться… Но он же сдохнет сидя дома. Вместо того чтобы искать новую работу будет спать. Спать в ванной, потому что на кровати бабочки, на диване… на диване снова Чанель.   
Чанель-с-дивана во сне гладил его по волосам, и лежали они не на диване, а на зеленой траве, как в романтических комедиях, которые Бекхен всегда ненавидел за то, что с ним такого в жизни не случалось и случиться не могло – чтобы лежать на любимом животе, чувствовать, как любимые пальцы путаются в волосах, и мышцы под головой двигаются, когда Чанель говорит:   
\- Отдыхай… совсем устал… из-за этого Кенсу.   
Бекхена шибает током и он поджимает колени к груди:   
\- Откуда ты знаешь?   
\- Я все о тебе знаю, - говорит Чанель, проводя по волосам.   
Солнце заливает его волосы тоже, делая их карамельно золотистыми, и Бекхена пугает, что грустный голос Чанеля совсем не отражается в глазах – они такие же большие, черные, заботливые.   
\- И ты не ненавидишь меня? Все ненавидят меня, - Бекхен говорит так, словно напоминает заученное.   
\- Ты сам себя ненавидишь. По-моему, этого вполне достаточно, - Бекхен даже во сне чувствует, что это бред: Чанель говорит то, что он хочет услышать. Он настолько заигрался с фантазией, что она дает ему иллюзорное право управлять реальностью так, как ему захочется.   
\- Скажи, что ты на самом деле так думаешь, - просит Бекхен. – Я тебя не заставляю это говорить.   
\- Я на самом деле так думаю, - послушно повторяет Чанель, и Бекхену кажется, что это голос автомата. Он не понимает, где тот Чанель, что издевался над ним, разговаривая с его задницей, и похабничал про экскаватор. Бекхен должен вернуть того Чанеля, напрячься сильнее.  
\- Скажи, что я не плохой. Скажи, что я не черный.   
\- Ты нормальный, Бекки, - говорит сон-Чанель… - ты норма…  
Бекхен тупо пялится в пространство, отрывая голову от подушки. Это был сон или то, что он заставил себя нарисовать в голове, засыпая?  
Золото солнца паутиной запутывается в волосах Чанеля, бархатный голос звучит опадающими листьями их первой осени вместе. Или они вместе уже много лет, и поэтому голос у Чанеля такой глубокий и низкий?  
\- Ты нормальный… Просто верь мне. Верь мне и никого больше не слушай. И не спи больше, не спи…  
\- Эй, не спи! Ты совсем обнаглел? – голос Чанеля похож на голос Лухана.   
\- Чан… - Бекхен вздрагивает от удара.   
На его стол падает красная папка с бумагами. Красная, как листья осени. А золото солнца – волосы Лухана, наклонившегося над ним.   
\- И кто же это ночью не дает тебе спать, а, Бекхен?   
\- Не твое… - Бекхен приходит в себя настолько, чтобы огрызнуться, - де…  
\- Вот это, - Лухан не слушает и тычет пальцем в папку, - должно быть готово завтра. Еще раз уснешь - и ты здесь больше не работаешь. Надеюсь, та шлюха, которая трахает тебя ночами, тебя прокормит.   
Чан-ель… Глаза как нефть в одиноком солнце августа. Ча-нель – то, что он всегда будет искать в золоте осени и в зелени весны. Сезоны года крутятся калейдоскопом перед глазами, и отражения Чанеля разбиваются, и Бекхену никак их не собрать под насмешливым взглядом Лухана, чувствуя тонкий обвиняющий запах волос Кенсу, и Бекхену как камень на шее…   
«Как кружится голова» – последнее, что думает Бекхен, прежде чем упасть.   
Лухан слышит мягкий звук падения и возвращается, чтобы, открыв дверь, увидеть лежащее на полу тело Бекхена, его кисти, развернутые ладонями вверх, закрытые глаза с неподвижными ресницами и шелковистые сливовые волосы, рассыпавшиеся по покрытию. Лухан разглядывает его секунд десять, подходит, поднимает, несет в свой кабинет, где есть диван. Потом с ядовитой улыбкой бьет по щекам, и мысль, что первое, что увидит Бекхен, когда очнется, будет его лицо, приятно царапает его неугасающее желание сделать Бекхену больно. Затравить, загнать в угол, как на охоте – вот то, чего он хочет больше всего.   
Когда Бекхен открывает глаза и видит перед собой Лухана, его душит истерика. Лухан гладит его по волосам, а Бекхену кажется, что он хочет его придушить. Бекхен боком сваливается с дивана, падая на колени:  
\- Мне надо уйти… Я плохо себя…  
\- Иди, - как ни в чем не бывало отвечает Лухан, и его довольная улыбка пугает Бекхена хуже, чем неприкрытая злоба раньше.   
Бекхен надеется, что не успел ничего наболтать, пока был в отключке.   
Он скатывается с этажей офиса и шагает по улице, кутаясь в пиджак. Лето, середина дня – а ему холодно. Он думает, что он и правда на грани. Ему просто нужно поспать… без снов. Вывеска супермаркета некстати попадается на глаза, и Бекхен думает о бутылке виски. Если выпить достаточно, ему ничто не приснится.   
Бекхен стоит у полок с алкоголем и тянет руку к бутылке, когда рядом с ним чей-то голос произносит:  
\- Бекхен? Ты?   
Бекхен разворачивается и утыкается взглядом в грудь. А потом смотрит выше – перед ним стоит его бывший одноклассник, Тао. Черные волосы, подведенные глаза, пончо с длинными кистями на плечах и заинтересованный взгляд.  
\- Привет, - произносит Бекхен, разглядывая чужое лицо. Ему кажется, Тао не изменился внешне – такой же странный, черный, выделяющийся, - но со взглядом что-то не так, из-за него у Бекхена такое же ощущение, как глубоко летней ночью – что кто-то смотрит с неба на тебя, изучает из самой глубины. Бекхен думает, что это его психоз… А еще надеется, что сам он в отличие от Тао почти не изменился. Но Тао, видимо, так не думает:   
\- Я тебя еле узнал… Да еще волосы эти… красные.  
Бекхену хочется спросить «да еще» - это к тому, что кроме?.. Но он только теребит эти самые красные пряди:  
\- Да ничего особенного…  
\- Слушай, - голос Тао вдруг становится бодрым, как у игривого щенка, - ты что, напиться собираешься?   
Бекхен замечает, что все еще держит бутылку в руках.   
\- Честно говоря, да.   
\- Нет, так не пойдет, - Тао отбирает бутылку и ставит назад, а потом хватает его под локоть и тащит к кассам. – Мы с тобой со школы не виделись, пойдем лучше ко мне, я тут совсем недалеко живу.   
Бекхен позволяет себя вести. Просто позволяет – потому что думает, что это, может быть, лучше, чем виски, которое он не любит.   
Тао готовит макароны, стоя у плиты в своем пончо и шортах. Это выглядит странно, но Бекхен думает, что ему идет. Он вообще похож на цыганку – слишком смуглый, в одном ухе длинная сережка, раскосые глаза улыбаются хитрюще с явным намерением наебать… Но Тао только заставляет его съесть приготовленный ужин и наворачивает сам, расспрашивая его о жизни, о работе, и многое рассказывает сам.  
\- А я знаешь, в гадалки заделался, - шутит он, и Бекхен разглядывает комнату, увешанную ловцами снов, бусами и еще какими-то пытающимися казаться магическими побрякушками.   
\- И как, на жизнь хватает?  
\- Будешь смеяться, но столько придурков хотят, чтобы я избавил их от, - Тао двумя пальцами показывает насмешливые кавычки, - духов…  
\- Так ты избавляешь? Ржешь так, будто сам в это не веришь, - говорит Бекхен.   
\- Ну-у-у, знаешь… - тянет Тао. – Я ведь могу смеяться, а…  
\- Я помню, - соглашается Бекхен. – Половина школы мечтала побить такого фрика, как ты. Но не трогала только потому, что ты всегда знал, когда будет тест и какая погода завтра.   
Тао смеется.   
\- Ну да… может я и правда кое-что умею, - Бекхен понимает, что Тао отшучивается и решает его подколоть.   
\- Тогда, может, и мне поможешь?   
Тао вопросительно вскидывает бровь.  
\- Скажи мне… мне тут приснился один сон, он пугает меня, и я правда не знаю, был ли это сон или я это сделал на самом деле.   
Тао подбирает ноги под себя, долго пялится на него, а потом говорит:   
\- Не знаю.   
\- Ну понятно, - Бекхен фыркает: он позволил себе надеяться. На пару секунд – позволил. – Не густо с тебя помощи, гадалка.   
\- М… - Тао встает, шлепает босыми ногами к окну и закуривает тонкую женскую сигарету с вишневым запахом. – Это что-то очень нехорошее, да?   
\- Угу, - кивает Бекхен. – Только я не расскажу. По правилам ты должен сам догадаться.   
\- Дело-то не в этом, - Тао машет рукой в воздухе, разгоняя противный сладкий дым. – Ты просто хочешь, чтобы это было правдой. Почему-то хочешь.   
\- Да? – кажется, что Бекхена самого удивляет эта мысль. – Может быть и так.   
\- А еще есть причина, по которой ты не хочешь, чтобы это было правдой.   
\- Ну извини, не очень приятно чувствовать себя способным на такое.   
\- На такое что? – вкрадчиво уточняет Тао.   
\- Сказал же, не скажу, - ухмыляется Бекхен. А потом вздыхает и смотрит в одну точку куда-то в пространство, произнося медленно: - Хорошо, пусть будет не сон. Значит, я именно настолько жуткий человек… Знаешь, мне тут один парень сказал, что некоторые рождаются светлые, а есть такие, как я…  
\- Или как я? – безразлично переспрашивает Тао, снова машет рукой и дергает себя за кисточки накидки на плечах. – Думаешь, мне это все нравится?   
Бекхен только смотрит на него, пытаясь понять. Он красивый. Наплевательски красивый, неправильно, как линии его век – с этими бабскими сигаретами и по-бабски тонкими щиколотками, с дурацким пончо на плечах, с длинной серьгой и с пристальным взглядом из-под ночного неба.   
\- Я тоже не сам себе выбрал этот мусор в голову… - Тао вышвыривает окурок за окно. – Надоело все…  
Тао опирается задницей о подоконник и смотрит на него, прищурившись:   
\- Я только одно понял.  
\- Что?   
\- Если сам дерьмо, водись с тем, кто такой же.   
\- Вот это вывод…  
Тао вдруг подходит к нему на пару шагов.   
\- А ты знаешь, что всегда мне нравился?   
Теперь очередь Бекхена насмешливо изгибать бровь. Но долго это пафосное выражение на его лице не держится, потому что Тао продолжает:   
\- Потому и нравился, что черный, как ночь, гнилой, как деревяшка из реки.   
В глазах Бекхена загорается непонимание и тонкая в запах вишневых сигарет, оставшийся в комнате, обида.   
\- И не смотри на меня так, - говорит Тао, подходя еще ближе. Он стоит вплотную к Бекхену, а потом опускается к нему на колени, становясь на кресло по бокам от ног Бекхена. – Я же сказал, что мне нравится.   
\- Нравится, что я не светлый? – уточняет Бекхен.  
\- Угу. Твои глаза, всегда были слишком живые, в них никогда не гас огонь… и мне даже нравится, что это на самом деле адское пламя твоей ненависти, - Тао кладет руку на щеку Бекхена и придвигается чуть ближе, на самом деле разглядывая что-то в глубине его зрачков.   
\- Боль, обида, ненависть, жестокость - все здесь, Бекхен, - пальцы Тао на висках Бекхена, и ему кажется, что голос Тао гипнотизирует его. – Этому бесполезно сопротивляться… Ты так нравишься мне…  
Тао наклоняет голову и целует так, будто пробует неизвестное, но такое желанное блюдо, мягко касаясь губами, собирая на вкус то, о чем говорил – боль, обиду…  
Бекхену слишком странно от этого всего. Впервые кто-то сказал, что Бекхену не нужно казаться лучше, чтобы его любили и хотели. Впервые кто-то так… красиво толкал его в темноту, не заставляя чувствовать себя виноватым.   
Он отвечает стремительно, сгребая к себе задницу Тао, гладит спину и путается в надоедливых кистях накидки. Тао прогибается и прижимается к нему ягодицами, потираясь о джинсы.   
\- Ты что, еще и снизу быть хочешь? – усмехается Бекхен.   
\- Я пацифист, - пофигистично отвечает Тао, продолжая целовать. – Я всегда снизу.

 

CHAPTER#5 Soul on fire: Baekhyun's exposure  
\- Хватит! – взбешенный Бекхен врывается в кабинет Лухана. – Хватит напоминать мне о Кенсу! Хватит сваливать на меня его работу! Что ты тычешь им в меня? Чего тебе надо, твою мать?   
\- Успокойся, Бекхен, - Лухан отцепляет от своего воротничка скрюченные, как у ведьмы, руки Бекхена. – Я не знал, что это тебя…ммм… так напрягает.   
Лухан издевается, смотрит на разъяренного Бекхена с усмешкой в прищуренных глазах.   
\- Я ведь ничего не знаю, ты пойми… - произносит как-то сочувственно, даже жалко, и глядит в глаза тем самым взглядом, который так ненавидит Бекхен.   
\- Что ты все время смотришь на меня так? – Бекхен сам стукает по руке Лухана, отталкивая ее от себя, и шипит: – Как будто там был.   
\- Где там? А, Бекхен? – Лухан поднимается из-за стола и ловит бекхеновский галстук, наматывает на кулак, заставляя Бекхена наклониться к себе, а потом заговорщическим шепотом произносит ему в ухо, сдувая сливового цвета прядь волос: – Что ты сделал с Кенсу?  
\- Ничего, - выплевывает Бекхен, пытаясь локтем отстранить нависающего над ним Лухана. – Отъебись от меня, придурок, я ничего не сделал с твоим Кенсу.   
\- Во-первых, он не мой, и мне на него плевать, - Лухан еще пару раз наворачивает галстук на кулак, так что он начинает душить Бекхена. – Во-вторых, не ври мне…  
\- Лухан, пусти, - голос Бекхена от удушья становится жалким. – Я ничего…  
\- Не ври! – Лухан зло встряхивает его, а потом улыбается мерзко, наклоняясь к самому лицу. – Я все равно от тебя не отстану.  
\- Пусти-и-и… - глядя на Лухана, Бекхен никогда бы не подумал, что у него такая хватка. – Ты больной, ты придумал себе что-то, а теперь мучаешь меня.   
\- А ты почему-то мучаешься? – бровь Лухана насмешливо изгибается. – Такая вся невинная сучка… Это не должно тебя задевать, раз ты ничего не сделал.   
\- Даже если сделал, твое какое дело, а? – Бекхен толкает Лухана, попадает по голове, и Лухан сильно встряхивает его еще раз: из-за их возни из безупречной укладки Лухана одна прядь выбивается и падает ему на лицо.   
Убрать от себя руки Лухана Бекхену так и не удается, и Лухан снова нахально улыбается ему в лицо, сдувая растрепавшиеся волосы:   
\- Никакого… - Бекхену кажется, что слова Лухана размазываются ласково, как мед. – Просто всегда подозревал, что ты дрянь. А теперь буду знать точно.   
Лухан удивляется, когда злость из взгляда Бекхена внезапно пропадает, и он опускает глаза, так что их совсем не видно за длинной сливовой челкой.   
\- А если?..   
\- А если что? – Лухан двумя пальцами за подбородок поднимает острую мордочку к себе. – М?   
\- А если расскажу все… Перестанешь? - вкрадчиво спрашивает Бекхен, и Лухану кажется, что он отражается в его зрачках – неприлично возбужденные глаза, нездоровый, сумасшедший интерес.   
\- Перестану, - кивает Лухан, отпуская намотанный на руку галстук. – Только правду, лживый мой.   
\- Хорошо, - отзывается Бекхен.   
\- Ну так? – Лухан отходит на шаг, опираясь задницей о стол.   
Бекхен прищуривается, а потом ухмыляется мерзко:   
\- Что, так не терпится? Очень хочется послушать, какой я грязный?   
Лухан в первый раз не находит, чем ударить в ответ на издевку Бекхена – потому что да, ему очень хочется. Это как вожделение, только круче. Это Бекхен.   
\- Подождешь, - внезапно зло говорит Бекхен, так что глаза сужаются, а губы дергаются, обнажая зубы, как в оскале.   
\- У тебя дома. Вечером, - ставит он свое условие и выходит из кабинета.   
Лухан садится обратно в кресло, запрокидывает голову и дергает галстук, ослабляя. На его губах довольная улыбка. 

Когда в шесть дверь его кабинета открывается, Бекхену даже не надо поднимать голову, чтобы узнать, кто это. Лухан приглашающим жестом открывает дверь, ухмыляется нахально, а в его глазах та же смесь возбужденного любопытства и презрительной насмешки. «Невинная сучка» хорошо слышно в ненарушенной тишине.   
В машине Бекхен к удивлению Лухана приказным тоном говорит:   
\- Здесь останови.   
\- Что? Это же обувной… - логика Лухана натыкается на неразрешимое противоречие: Бекхен что, собрался купить обувь?   
Лухан открывает дверь машины, не собираясь позволять Бекхену сбежать, если это уловка, но тот грубо одергивает:   
\- Здесь сиди, - а потом ловит подозрительный взгляд, усмехается. – Я вернусь, не бойся, у тебя от этого лицо глупое.   
Бекхен возвращается из магазина с коробкой в пакете и запрыгивает на переднее сиденье, улыбаясь, как кинозвезда.   
\- Ну что стоишь? Поехали! Копаться в грязной заднице Бекхена!   
\- Это считать предложением? – Лухан вполне усвоил урок: больше Бекхен не заставит его быть растерянным.   
\- А тебе и этого хочется? – Лухан тихо матерится, когда Бекхен поворачивается к нему с похабной улыбкой. – Может, ты просто меня хочешь?   
\- С такими сучками не сплю, - раскатывает губы в улыбке Лухан. 

Бекхен чувствует себя в квартире Лухана, как дома. Он подходит к окну, долго смотрит на сгущающиеся сумерки и тонкий абрис луны, а потом разворачивается к Лухану:   
\- Еды закажи. Японской.   
Лухан только ухмыляется на этот приказной тон.   
\- Зачем?   
\- Жрать хочу. Что непонятного?   
Лухан набирает номер и делает заказ. А потом Бекхен садится на диван и пинает ему по полу коробку из магазина:   
\- Надень, - вытягивая ногу.   
Лухан с удивлением обнаруживает внутри пару туфель на высокой платформе с умопомрачительным каблуком:   
\- Ты трансвестит? – издевается Лухан, но послушно достает из коробки туфлю и надевает на Бекхена, с каким-то извращенским удовольствием чувствуя, как она обнимает ступню. Мужскую ступню.  
«Блядь…»  
Бекхен для Лухана как наркота, впрыснутая под кожу – грязь, извращение, порок - темными струями по крови. И это завораживает.   
Бекхен складывает ноги в туфлях на колени Лухана, больно упирается каблуком в бедро, обтянутое светлыми брюками, и говорит с поганой улыбочкой:  
\- Нравится же? Вижу же, что нравится.   
\- О-о-очень, - Лухан стряхивает его ноги с себя.   
\- Свечи у тебя есть? – невозмутимо интересуется Бекхен.   
\- Тебе в задницу или зажечь? – с таким же выражением лица осведомляется Лухан.   
\- Я найду, что засунуть себе в задницу, не волнуйся. А ты зажги.   
Лухан снова подчиняется, не собираясь перечить Бекхену. У него такая богатая фантазия, что просто грех ограничивать.  
Когда Лухан заканчивает щелкать зажигалкой, запаляя дрожащие огоньки, в дверь звонят. Лухан появляется с коробкой с едой:  
\- Теперь что?   
\- Ставь сюда, - командует Бекхен, указывая на низкий журнальный столик. – И выключи свет.   
Лухан в неприятной темноте, рассредоточенной трепещущими огоньками свеч, пытается попасть палочками с едой себе в рот, когда чувствует, как на его ноги ложатся чужие.   
\- Ты не хочешь подвинуться? – спрашивает он. – Здесь много места.   
\- Нет, - отвечает Бекхен, не отрываясь от тарелки.   
\- Ты ко мне пристаешь? – снова спрашивает Лухан.   
\- Нет, - так же сухо говорит Бекхен.   
Лухан думает что-то вроде «пошел к черту» и продолжает есть. Это даже приятно в каком-то смысле – красивые ноги Бекхена в этих дьявольских туфлях на его собственных. Все, что делает Бекхен, отдает сумасшедшиной, но Лухан слишком хорошо знает, насколько он неравнодушен именно к извращенности.   
Бекхен ест молча, а когда на тарелке остается последний кусочек, требует, чтобы Лухан отправил его ему в рот. Лухан снова только усмехается, протягивая еду Бекхену на палочках.   
«Чертов извращенец»  
Его опять это заводит. 

Бекхен бросает тарелки в раковину с небрежным:   
\- Помоешь? – отходя к окну. – Ты у нас такой чистюля.   
\- Скорее, брезгливый, - поправляет Лухан, закатывая рукава.   
\- Да наплевать, - Бекхен зажигает сигарету и выдыхает в окно серое облачко. – Выглядишь просто, как принц, все на тебя смотрят и думают, какой ты хорошенький. А на самом деле…   
\- И что на самом деле?   
\- Лживая дрянь. Ты кого хочешь обманешь своей ангельской рожей, а потом… Что ты делаешь с теми, кто под тебя прогибается?  
\- Имею, - Лухан почему-то злится. Не хватало ему еще слушать, что о нем думает такая потаскушка. – Грубо и до самого конца пользуюсь.   
\- Кто бы сомневался, - усмехается Бекхен.   
Окурок улетает в темноту светляком, а когда он оборачивается, перед ним стоит Лухан. В его глазах Бекхен видит странную смесь из раздражения и любопытства. И если разозлил Лухана он только что сам, то любопытство его бесит. Как будто он распластанная на стекляшке под микроскопом проба какого-то вируса, в котором Лухан готов покопаться, надев перчатки, чтобы не испачкаться. Это немного не устраивает Бекхена: хочет в дерьмо – придется нырнуть.   
Лухан не понимает, зачем Бекхен кладет руки ему на шею, а потом придвигается, разглядывая что-то в его глазах. Сам он видит в коричневых радужках Бекхена только бесстыжую развязность и желание поиздеваться от души. И он уж точно не ожидал того, что Бекхен запрыгнет на него, навалившись всем весом. Он автоматически пытается удержать его, подхватив под бедрами, но выходит неловко, Лухан пятится назад, упираясь спиной в стену. Бекхен слишком тяжелый, и Лухан успевает только на пару секунд почувствовать весь его вес, приложившийся к низу его живота – а потом Бекхен соскальзывает с него.   
\- Слабак, - нежно шепчет Бекхен ему в ухо.   
\- Провокатор, - отвечает Лухан, быстро развернув их местами, чтобы поднять Бекхена и прижать к стене спиной – так удержать его он в состоянии.   
Бекхен смеется, прислоняясь к стене затылком:   
\- Будешь моей собачкой? Я буду дергать тебя за поводок, Лухан.   
Лухан может только поддержать его смех. Бекхен снова развел его красиво: теперь, когда Бекхен прижимается к нему вплотную, его задница у него на ширинке, а шея перед носом, очень сложно становится игнорировать некоторые желания… Которые ему так и не удалось полностью скрыть от Бекхена.   
\- Какая же ты дрянь, - шепчет Лухан, вдавливая Бекхена в стену. Он кладет ладонь на его щеку, нежно гладит, а потом поворачивает голову, так что щека обдирается о грубую поверхность крашеной штукатурки.   
Бекхену кажется, что он слышал возбужденный судорожный вдох, когда его щеку расцарапывало о стену. Лухан смотрит на него восторженными глазами, на алеющую ссадину, и Бекхен готов поклясться, что самое большое желание Лухана сейчас – лизнуть ее.   
\- Тогда ты дрянь еще больше, - говорит Бекхен. – Потому что тебе это нравится.   
Лухану хочется поцеловать Бекхена, и Лухан понимает, что Бекхен это видит.   
\- Я не собирась с тобой целоваться, - насмешливо говорит он. – Отпусти меня.  
\- Я же сказал, я не сплю и не целуюсь с такими, как ты, - Лухан просто роняет его, так что Бекхен ударяется каблуками так и не снятых туфель об пол. – Ты здесь чтобы кое-что рассказать.   
\- Да помню я, помню… как тебе хочется покопаться в моем грязном белье, - Бекхен разворачивается и идет в гостиную. – Пошли?   
В комнате все еще темно и горят свечи. Бекхен указывает Лухану на кресло:   
\- Садись.   
А сам забирается на диван вместе с ногами и туфлями.   
\- Слезешь с кресла, дернешься – я уйду, - предупреждает он.   
Лухан только фыркает в ответ.   
\- Начну сначала, - говорит Бекхен. – Мне снятся идиотские сны. Блядски красочные сны, похожие на реальность. Каждый раз я просыпаюсь и готов поклясться, что это было на самом деле. Наверно, скоро я совсем сойду с ума и меня отправят в психушку... Я апельсины люблю. Будешь их мне носить?  
\- Я запомнил, - зевает Лухан. – Ближе к делу.   
\- Как скажешь… - легко соглашается Бекхен, вытягивается на диване и смотрит в потолок.   
\- Сначала мне снился парень… Высокий, красивый парень с обворожительной улыбкой и роскошными глазами. Это странно, но во сне я даже знал, как его зовут – Пак Чанель, - Бекхен легко водит пальцами по груди и не смотрит на Лухана, который вдруг впивается пальцами в подлокотники кресла. – Но я называл его Ёлли… Никто и никогда, даже в реальности, не прикасался ко мне так, как он…  
Лухану кажется, что он плохо видит в темноте… но он готов поклясться, что Бекхен расстегивает рубашку.   
\- Мой Ёлли… - теперь Лухан не сомневается, что Бекхен водит пальцами по голой груди. – В том сне он надел на меня такие же туфли, - Бекхен поднимает ногу вверх, вытягивая ступню, - а потом мы ели японскую еду, и он засунул последний кусочек мне в рот… Потому что любил меня. Он курил красные Мальборо, а потом мы целовались у стены на кухне.   
Лухан как-то тупо и завороженно смотрит на красивые пальцы Бекхена, которые ползают по его груди, поглаживают сосок, вдавливая подушечки пальцев в бледный и розовый.   
\- Я изображал из себя шлюху, стоял перед ним в туфлях на коленях и дразнил его, разговаривая с членом. И ему это нравилось. А мне нравилось отсасывать любимому человеку, - Лухану слегка душно от картинок в его голове и того, что он видит перед собой: Бекхен расстегивает ремень на джинсах и спускает их вниз.   
\- А потом мы снова целовались, до умопомрачения, до беспамятства, - одна рука Бекхена на груди, другая на ткани трусов. – Он держал меня на весу, а я все думал, как же научиться целовать его так, чтобы он понял, как мне хорошо в его руках, как тепло, как надежно. Я мог бы тупым ножом себе сердце вырезать, чтобы он знал, как я ему благодарен за все, как люблю его.   
Лухану становится неимоверно нервно, когда Бекхен сгибает ноги в коленях, упираясь острыми каблуками туфель в диван, и джинсы остаются висеть на щиколотках, обнажая острые колени. Лухан слишком занят разглядыванием сцены перед ним, чтобы попытаться хотя бы задуматься, зачем Бекхен это делает. Перед ним. На его диване.   
\- А потом в спальне он гладил меня, и я сходил с ума. Извивался под ним, под его большими ладонями, просил гладить меня еще и еще, - Лухан давится воздухом, видя, как Бекхен касается себя, водит ладонями по животу, а потом опускается к члену и обеими ладонями массирует его: плавными длинными движениями вытянутых рук снизу вверх проводит по ткани трусов, задерживается, сжимает, и отпускает с легким выдохом.   
\- Я просил его поласкать мои соски и скулил, как недотраханная шлюха, когда он полизывал меня, - воспоминания горячим нежным потоком выносят Бекхена из реальности, и он начинает натирать свою грудь, пытаясь крепче зацепиться за свою фантазию, а Лухан на кресле рвет ногтями материал подлокотников и закусывает губы так, что они белеют. – Я помню, как было – чувствовать его голым над собой, гладить коленом между ног, заставлять его глаза темнеть от удовольствия. Он целовал меня, сильно сдавив руки, потому что всегда понимал, чего я хотел – а тогда я хотел умереть с ним.   
Лухан же чувствует, что умереть хочет прямо сейчас, сейчас, когда Бекхен сдергивает с себя и трусы, отодвигает их до щиколоток и продолжает гладить себя откуда-то снизу теперь уже совсем без одежды. Джинсы болтаются где-то на тонких ногах, сумасшедшие каблуки распарывают ткань дивана, а Бекхен голой задницей возится на сиденье, ублажая себя, как последняя шлюха. У Лухана стоит уже давно, и когда Бекхен одной рукой берет член, а другую просовывает куда-то, так что с его губ скатывается стон, Лухан опускает дрожащую руку себе на ширинку. Лухан знает, что восхитительный, как будто фарфоровый пальчик Бекхена играет с удовольствием глубоко внутри его тела, так что Бекхен приподнимается над диваном, изгибаясь дугой, и Лухана обливает жарой даже под коленями, когда он думает о бедрах Бекхена, широко раздвинутых и бесстыдно обнаженных, о туфлях с высоким каблуком, о мягком животе, о стонах, о волосах, о тонкой коже и жалобных губах, о цвете головки члена и нежных руках Бекхена. Если бы он только мог встать, положить свои руки сверху, накрыть бесстыжее возбуждение, поласкать, подарить удовольствие…  
\- Я помню его пальцы, его в себе, его движения, от которых кровать ударялась в стену в такт нашим толчкам, я помню запах… - Бекхен принимается активно двигать рукой, и Лухан осторожно сдавливает себя, боясь привлечь внимание. – И его губы, которыми он слизывал то, что вытекало из меня после… Я никогда не забуду, - голос Бекхена зверски хрипит, - этот сон… А после мне снился Кенсу…  
В темноте хорошо слышно громкое дыхание Бекхена, и Лухан изо всех сил закусывает губы, чтобы не проронить ни звука.   
\- Кенсу сказал, что я слишком грязный для него, и я решил его наказать. Он не сильно сопротивлялся… Я связал его руки полотенцем, искусал его всего, жестоко – пока он не стал жалким настолько, что начал целовать меня сам. Его униженные мягкие губы, полные слез глаза, его запах… девственника, безгрешного ангела, который я уничтожил, заполнив терпким запахом спермы. Кенсу плакал на полу, когда я оставил его…  
Слова Бекхена прерываются сдавленным стоном, и Лухан понимает, что Бекхен кончил. Бекхен водит пальцами по заляпанному животу, собирая белое кончиками пальцев, и задумчиво говорит:   
\- А потом я трахнул Чонина, прямо после похорон, чтоб некому было даже плакать о Кенсу, - Бекхен поворачивает голову и в темноте смотрит на Лухана, который от неожиданности передеривает плечами – взгляд Бекхена слишком яркий, слишком черный, слишком… как из преисподней.   
\- Так что слушай, я не знаю, было это сном или нет… Но я надеюсь, - голос Бекхена принимает фанатичную интонацию, - что это было на самом деле… потому что тогда и Ёлли – Ёлли был. Он настоящий, он существует, я знаю… я найду его…  
До Бекхена доходит, что он слишком увлекся… не тем, что ублажал себя перед Луханом – а тем, что рассказал то, что ему знать необязательно.   
\- Ну что, доволен? – спрашивает он у Лухана.   
\- Еще бы, - с сарказмом отзывается Лухан.   
\- Ну тогда я пошел… - Бекхен скатывается с дивана, спинывает туфли на пол и идет к выходу, застегиваясь. – Не надо, не провожай, не позорься.   
Лухан только скрипит зубами: эта сучка успела рассмотреть, что он остался настолько небезразличен к зрелищу, что у него теперь пятно на штанах. Но когда входная дверь хлопает, Лухан идет не в ванную, а ложится на диван, утыкаясь носом в то место, где была спина Бекхена… или немного ниже. Он хочет почувствовать запах. Втереть его в свои растрепавшиеся волосы. Задержать под кожей.  
Запах, который сводит с ума. 

 

Исин ковыряется в бумагах, когда дверь его кабинета отворяется и в нее как-то бочком протискивается Лухан. Исин матерится про себя – этот Лухан, насколько он успел понять, та еще сука, лицемерная, безжалостная дрянь… но господи как он хорош… Это гибкое тело, наглая белозубая улыбка, жесткая укладка на светлых волосах, как будто он пай-мальчик. Исин хорошо знает, как обманчиво это впечатление.   
\- Господин Хан? – Исин кривит губы в вежливой улыбке, и мышцы лица сводит судорогой. – Чем обязан?   
\- Следователь Чжан, простите за беспокойство, - Лухан расплывается в ответной улыбке, даже не напрягаясь, чтобы стереть из нее лицемерие. – Не возражаете, если присяду?   
Исин гостеприимным жестом указывает на стул и разглядывает лицо Лухана: на нижних веках припухлость разрастается чуть ли не на всю скулу, ровный маленький носик и капризные розовые губки – и все это вдруг вместе как-то мигрирует из нагловатой ухмылочки в выражение жуткой озабоченности, когда Лухан говорит:  
\- Как начальник отдела я вынужден просить вас пояснить, почему вы не оставите нас в покое и продолжаете допрашивать.   
\- Бросьте, Лухан, - Исин раздражается от этого актерского мастерства и отхлебывает из стоящей на столе чашки холодного кофе. – Не вы ли сами мне солгали о том, что Кенсу и ваш подчиненный, Бекхен, ушли тем вечером не вместе? Служащие бара видели их вдвоем.  
\- Мне просто не хотелось, чтобы вы, - Лухан подчеркивает слово голосом, - и ваши люди продолжали находиться в нашем офисе, нарушая порядок в рабочее время и отвлекая сотрудников.   
\- Опять врете, Лухан, - улыбается Исин. – Если и дальше будете обманывать меня, вам лучше уйти.   
\- Следователь Чжан, - Лухан прищуривается. – Я просто не пойму, какой смысл дальше ворошить это дело?   
\- Неужели вас не волнует, что случилось с вашим бывшим сотрудником? – задает встречный вопрос Исин.   
\- А что-то случилось кроме того, что он отравился таблетками? – невинно интересуется Лухан.   
Исин бесится, так что ручка в его руках трещит ломающимся пластиком. Вот же дрянь, сначала наврал, теперь спрашивает.   
\- На его теле были синяки, запястья связывали… - Исин из-под челки наблюдает за реакцией Лухана, и почему-то ему кажется, что Лухан не удивлен. – Кроме того, незадолго до смерти у него был сексуальный контакт, причем обращались с ним очень грубо, судя по повреждениям.   
Лухан закусывает губу и опускает глаза, как будто задумывается о чем-то.   
\- Я думаю, это было изнасилование, - продолжает Исин. – И по следам, простите, спермы, несложно будет найти того, кто это сделал.   
\- Вот как… - роняет Лухан.  
\- Поэтому я хочу, чтобы у всего вашего отдела взяли кровь на экспертизу, - сообщает Исин насмешливо.   
Но Лухан вдруг поднимает голову и улыбается широко, нагло, а в глазах его какая-то мерзкая издевка:  
\- Но вы же все равно не сможете доказать, было это изнасилованием или нет.   
\- Мы сможем сформулировать обвинение так, что ваш подчиненный, которого вы пытались покрыть, не избежит наказания. Суду вряд ли понравится такое неудачное стечение фактов, как синяки на теле и грубый секс.  
\- Господин Чжан, - Лухан смотрит на Исина двумя роскошными, темными, блядски соблазнительными глазами и поднимается со стула. – Это же всего лишь дело вашего принципа. Если вы уступите, дело можно будет закрыть.  
Лухан останавливается прямо перед ним, опираясь на стол, и Исина душит, как ему кажется, ярко синей волной его одеколона с запахом морской свежести. Прямо перед ним стройные ноги под светлыми кремовыми брюками, на которых все еще, несмотря на то, что уже вечер, держится изумительная, жесткая складочка, убегающая куда-то к ремню и очерчивающая томительной зовущей припухлостью замка на ширинке то, что под ним. Исин задыхается…  
\- Лухан, отойдите, - Исин нервно толкает эти наглые ноги, положив руку на бедро… и чувствует под тонкой тканью совершенный изгиб, неявные, но существующие мышцы… Исин возвращается в реальность: - Я не собираюсь ничего закрывать!  
Лухана от души забавляет мимика офицера, у которого разве что кровь носом не идет от его близости.   
\- Ну же, следователь Чжан, - Лухан игнорирует попытку Исина его отодвинуть и запрыгивает на его стол, прямо на бумаги.   
\- Не будьте так строги, - продолжает он, разводя ноги в стороны, - может быть, есть некая сумма, которая покажется вам достаточной, чтобы имя Бекхена исчезло из всех свидетельских показаний, а дело бы закрылось… без всякой экспертизы.  
Исин смотрит на раздвинутые бедра и очертания холмика между ними. Бесовские, длинные бедра, идеально ровные, как будто вылепленные из гипса плавные контуры…   
\- Уйдите, Лухан, это противозаконно. Я подам рапорт… - говорит Исин, рассматривая глаза Лухана. Он может поклясться, что никогда и нигде еще не видел таких порочных глаз: искушающих безнаказанностью, темных, как вода ночью, соблазнительных, как грех.   
\- Следователь Чжан, это ведь такой пустяк… - Лухан сводит и разводит ноги. – Я прошу вас всего лишь забыть о Бекхене.   
\- Тот, кто это сделал, должен быть наказан, - говорит Исин, напрасно пытаясь оторвать взгляд от Лухана.   
\- Возможно, это даже не Бекхен, - пожимает Лухан плечами. – А возможно, я могу предложить вам кое-что еще.   
Лухан смотрит в глаза Исина и расстегивает две пуговки на рубашке, те, что над ремнем. Исин опускает взгляд на руки Лухана, рубашка расходится, и Исин видит кусочек бледного, нежного, как лунная ночь, живота и редкие черные волосы, убегающие вниз. Исин думает о годах безупречной службы, которые все к черту из-за этого дьявола перед ним, и кладет руку на бедро Лухана.   
\- Нигде, следователь Чжан, помните – нигде не должно звучать имя Бекхена, - повторяет Лухан с мерзкой ухмылкой. 

 

CHAPTER#6 Let's party on: Luhan's closing theme  
Бекхен стонет, когда в его кабинете появляется Лухан.   
\- Что-о-о-о? – тянет он. – Ты же сказал, что отстанешь?   
\- Я к тебе и не пристаю, - пожимает плечами Лухан, подходя ближе.   
Лухан разглядывает Бекхена, его истончавшее нервное лицо и горячие уставшие глаза… так не похож на того, кто надрачивал себе на его диване несколько дней назад, признаваясь в жутких вещах.   
\- Тогда зачем пришел? Опять издеваться? – Бекхен только сжимает кулаки. – Обещал же, обещал… Зачем ты лезешь опять? Не могу я больше, просто не вынесу…  
Бекхену уже пофиг. Он падает лбом на стол и чувствует свободу за границей подступающей истерики. Он уже отправил на тот свет Кенсу… может и Лухана вдогонку? Вцепиться ему в горло, воткнуть карандаш, проткнуть трахею – и смотреть, как эта сука будет корчиться, свистя воздухом в дырку в шее… Или лучше самому – шаг в окно, распахнутые крылья. Уже без разницы, когда он полетит вниз и сколько будет падать. Глубже, чем сейчас, вряд ли выйдет.   
\- Бекхен, - Лухан трогает его за плечо.   
\- Сдохни, - бормочет Бекхен в свои локти. – Пойди отравись. Почему я тебе жить мешаю спокойно? Давай я завтра уволюсь, а? И пойду искать своего Чанеля? Потому что мне никто из вас не нужен, кроме него. Только он понимает меня.  
\- Не истери, - Лухану не в новинку, что ему желают смерти, а разговоры Бекхена о Чанеле вообще смешны. – Я просто хотел сказать… можешь перестать себя накручивать, дело закрыто, больше тебя никто не будет обвинять.   
Бекхен замирает, уткнувшись себе в руки, и Лухан пару секунд думает, что Бекхен бросится его благодарить… Это хрупкое тело, изводящее себя виной, закапывающееся в психоз, благодарно прильнет к его груди, и он будет держать его, пальцами на спине чувствуя обнаженные нервы...  
Когда Бекхен поднимает голову и смотрит на него злыми глазами, Лухан клянется себе никогда больше не позволять надежде заглянуть к нему в душу и на сотую долю секунды.   
\- Ты же не понял ничего? – с угрозой в голосе спрашивает Бекхен и тут же себе отвечает: – Нихрена ты не понял, Лухан. Такой умный и такой тупой! Да мне же хотелось, чтобы меня поймали! Чтобы ненавидели за то, что я с ним сделал!   
\- Заткнись, - обрывает раздраженный Лухан.   
Бекхен смотрит на него не отрываясь ненавидящим взглядом, и Лухан думает. Шевелит шестеренками в голове, складывая обрывки Бекхена.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы тебя наказали? – наконец, произносит он. – Тебе станет лучше?   
\- Да, - жестко отвечает Бекхен.  
Лухан снова задумывается.   
\- Тогда у меня для тебя подарок. Не уходи вечером. 

Лухан ведет машину молча, и Бекхен не спрашивает, куда – просто захлопывает вслед за ним дверцу машины, заходит в подъезд и поднимается по лестнице.   
\- Ключи у тебя откуда? – спрашивает он, когда Лухан поворачивает ручку двери квартиры Кенсу.   
\- Рыбка у него была когда-то, просил кормить, - сухо отвечает Лухан, а потом пристально смотрит на Бекхена, в первый раз серьезно замечая: - Ты же не общался с ним, а мы почти друзьями были.   
Лухан впервые открыто говорит Бекхену, что он убил человека, и Бекхен выдерживает его взгляд. Лухан думает, что ему это даже нравится.   
Бекхен заходит внутрь и оглядывается. Обстановка не кажется ему знакомой, но нет и того чувства, что он здесь в первый раз. Он ведет Лухана на кухню.  
Бекхен стоит посреди комнаты, осторожно касаясь кончиками пальцев кромки стола, потом отходит к окну.  
\- Тут пепельница была, - говорит он. – Я ее разбил, когда его связывал.   
Бекхен слышит шумный вдох Лухана, и ему становится смешно: у Лухана просто нет слабых мест, кроме одного. И место это – он, Бекхен.  
\- Ты настолько псих, что готов это сделать? – спрашивает Бекхен.   
\- А ты хочешь? – вопросом отвечает Лухан.  
\- Да… - Бекхен опускается на подоконник. – Я хочу почувствовать, как ему было больно, так что не стесняйся… Возьми вот это.   
Бекхен протягивает полотенце, и Лухан вопросительно смотрит на него, пока Бекхен не поворачивается спиной и не вытягивает руки.   
Когда его запястья стягивает грубая ткань, сдирая кожу, Бекхен морщится. А ведь будет еще больнее… Бекхен разворачивается к Лухану, нагибает голову, открывая шею:  
\- Кусай.   
Лухан теряется, снова переживая те несколько секунд, что ему хочется начать целовать Бекхена, сказать, что всего этого просто не было. Но он заставляет себя шагнуть вперед, наклониться и сжать зубы на коже Бекхена, слыша, как он стонет от боли. Лухан сдавливает сильнее, думая, что это на самом деле единственный способ для него… быть с Бекхеном.   
Бекхен просто проседает от боли. Ему всегда казалось, что у него низкий болевой порог, но сегодня все совсем не так - он чувствует зубы Лухана как короткие лезвия. Боль на шее разливается по нервам, задевая каждый незаметный уголок на теле, боль слепит и долго эхом отдается на границе сознания даже тогда, когда Лухан уже успевает расстегнуть его рубашку и встать перед ним на колени.   
Лухан кусает живот вдоль ремня брюк, оставляя после себя красные следы. Бекхен стонет и едва ли не падает, но только просит:   
\- Сильнее.   
Лухан оставляет самый болезненный укус под животом, в треугольнике между бедром и пахом. Ему кажется, что тонкий слой кожи остался у него во рту. Бекхен скулит над ним, Лухан видит его полные слез глаза, когда поднимает голову, видит жалобно дрожащие губы… и понимает, почему сам Бекхен сделал это с Кенсу. Бекхен сейчас выглядит, как жертва, страдание очищает его, делает восхитительно невинным, и эту невинность так хочется забрать себе. Возможность причинять боль и не встречать отпора будит худшее в людях – Лухан об этом хорошо знает. Лухан позволяет себе коснуться губ Бекхена сухим сочувствующим поцелуем прежде чем развернуть его к себе спиной и нагнуть.   
Он мог бы не делать так больно, проталкивая пальцы до упора, без жалости цепляя Бехена пальцем и растягивая в стороны, больно царапая ногтем внутри, когда тычет в него, как в кусок мяса. Он мог бы не входить сразу, распарывая Бекхена, не начинать двигаться яростно, по-зверски… Но он должен исполнить свою роль чисто, теперь ему нельзя ошибаться.   
Бекхен старается не всхлипывать громко… потому что Кенсу не орал. Маленький, хрупкий Кенсу не мог быть сильнее, когда чувствовал это… Бекхен никогда не думал, что может так реветь, что слезы будут хлестать из него двумя прозрачными потоками, закапывая подоконник. Бекхен никогда не думал, что через такую боль может пробиться еще что-то… Но он чувствует это теперь: разрывающую сердце обиду, рвущую несправедливость – и свою беспомощность.   
Когда двигаться внутри становится проще, Лухан смотрит на поясницу согнувшегося перед ним Бекхена, на его руки, сжавшиеся в кулаки, слышит задушенный вой… и позволяет себе потерять контроль. Каждый толчок его бедер с мерзким шлепком отдается по коже Бекхена, Лухан чувствует, как толкает его своим членом вперед, и когда он двигается назад, Бекхен не сразу двигается вслед за ним в обратную сторону из-за инерции, - и их тела остаются соединенными только его крепко застрявшим в заднице Бекхена членом. Это ужасно, это больно, даже ему было больно, это тела – его и Бекхена – которыми пользуются, как мясом. Это чувство унижения и подчинения. Лухан никогда этого не забудет.   
Бекхен едва может двигаться. Он застегивается, поправляет одежду и ковыляет на выход. Только одна вещь не причиняет ему боли – на лице Лухана не было насмешки.   
Лухан выключает свет и запирает дверь. Как будто то, что они делали, нормально.   
Лухан помогает Бекхену забраться в машину и отвозит домой. А потом долго валяется на своей кровати, пытаясь запомнить, то, что было. Записать это в память со всеми деталями и звуками. Записать так, будто это делал не он, а он всего лишь смотрел сон, как Бекхен. 

Лухан должен сделать еще две вещи. Одна из них – поговорить со своим двоюродным братом. Поговорить с Паком Чанелем.   
Пак ждет его за столиком в подвале маленького бара, и Лухан опускается на стул перед ним, разглядывая Чанеля: большие черные глаза с игривым изгибом век, красивое лицо и озорные кудряшки. Бекхену бы понравилось.   
\- Давай закажем выпить? – с улыбкой обращается к нему Чанель.   
Но Лухан грубо обрывает:   
\- Нет. Я пришел не пить с тобой.   
Чанель только удивленно приподнимает бровь:   
\- Но ты же сказал, что хочешь поговорить…  
\- Да, - кивает Лухан. – Я не должен тебе ничего объяснять, да и не буду. Просто мне нужно, чтобы ты не появлялся больше в моей жизни. Никогда, слышал?   
\- Лухан… ты что, с ума сошел?   
\- Я не буду повторять, Чанель. Мне так нужно. Если приблизишься хоть раз, и я замечу, я порву тебе горло. Ты меня знаешь.   
\- Но Лухан? – когда на лице Чанеля такое потерянное выражение, Лухан отчетливо понимает, насколько он старше.   
\- Никогда. Нигде, - говорит он. – Меня для тебя больше не существует. Если ты забудешь об этом, ты пожалеешь. Ты знаешь, что я не ценю свою жизнь слишком дорого – как и жизни остальных. И я клянусь тебе, ты не выживешь.   
\- Лу…  
\- Моего имени для тебя больше нет, - обрывает Лухан. – Мы незнакомы.   
Лухан кивает Чанелю и поднимается из-за стола, оставляя его в маленьком слабо освещенном баре.

Вторая вещь – что ж, вторая вещь… Воскресное утреннее солнце нежно золотит город, и Лухан заставляет Бекхена надеть тяжелый темно-синий костюм, галстук, белую рубашку – ничего не объясняя. Воскресное утро середины лета пахнет слишком хорошо, и он просто смотрит на Бекхена, пока тот не выполняет все, что Лухан от него хочет.   
Лухан останавливается на выезде из города, чтобы купить букет цветов . Он впихивает дрожащие белые лилии в руки Бекхена, и тот всю дорогу вынужден слушать, как упаковка хрустит на его коленях.   
Свежий ветер воскресного утра середины лета треплет их волосы – золотистые Лухана и винные Бекхена – когда они выходят из машины и идут по выложенной светлым камнем дорожке кладбища.   
Бекхену кажется, что трава на могиле Кенсу не могла вырасти так быстро сама… За ней, видимо, ухаживают. Бекхен разглядывает шрифт надписи на памятнике - простой, но в то же время какой-то утонченный, с росчерком на семерке в месяце второй даты.   
Лухану кажется, что Бекхен смотрит на могилу Кенсу, как в омут, и он затягивает его. Бекхен такой красивый среди всей этой скорбящей по мертвым зелени яркого воскресного утра, с бардовыми волосами и в темно-синем костюме. Бекхен живой.   
\- Ну? – Лухан толкает Бекхена в спину. – Ты же все еще ненавидишь его?   
\- Ненавижу, - отвечает Бекхен, наклоняясь и опуская цветы на каменную плиту.  
Ветер играет с лепестками лилий, шуршит упаковкой и треплет волосы Лухана.   
\- Жалеешь? – снова спрашивает он жестко.   
\- Я ни о чем не жалею, - твердо отвечает Бекхен, стоя рядом с ним.   
Воскресный ветер утра середины лета ощущается, как начало новой жизни. И кто достоин ее, а кто нет, кто будет жить, а кто лежит в могиле – определил безэмоциональный случай.


	4. Границы дозволенного

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда Лухан чего-то хочет, правила игры меняются.  
> <Еще больше луминов, еще больше нежной порнухи>

CHAPTER #1 Игры

Во всем виноваты эти рыжие растрепанные волосы, которые переливались каскадами, когда он смеялся и пальцы левой с острым углом отставленным локтем зарывались в огненное безумие.   
Смешливая лисица, дьявольски соблазнительный кицунэ переливчатым смехом звонкого голоса крал душу и сжигал в пламени ада, изгибами невинного, как у младенца, мягкого тела вгоняя в библейский грех.  
«Не возжелай жены ближнего своего» насмешкой над десятой заповедью вкрадывается под шкуру черной кожаной куртки, издеваясь над самим понятием греха, потому что не жена, а голубая шлюха, и любые оскорбления не отменяют факта, что он принадлежит другому.   
\- О, Лухан! Ты все-таки пришел, - голос Сухо носом случайного корабля впарывается в поток его мыслей, вычленяя темными тенями припухшие под густыми ресницами нижние веки.  
\- Конечно, как я мог такое пропустить, - легко отвечает Лухан, хватая с подноса проходящего официанта золотистый бокал. Он делает глоток и кивает в сторону шумной компании, - не познакомишь?   
Сухо без задней мысли хватает его под локоть и тянет в воронку смерча из круглых, как ягоды крыжовника, карих глаз:   
\- Все-все-все! – Сухо заставляет компанию притихнуть. – Это Лухан, наш фотограф. Он сделал эти суперские снимки для буклета.  
Нестройный объединенный голос компании отпускает уважительное «вау», и Лухан смотрит на огромные постеры с фасадом здания торгового центра, стремительно взмывающего в воздух на фотобумаге, подчиняясь рою взлетающих воздушных шариков. Идея использовать воздушные шарики для снимка была классной, но идея любым способом познакомиться с кицуне, только что пробравшаяся ему под воротник, - гораздо лучше.  
\- Пхах, - голос Лухана смахивает смешок с очередного подноса вместе с оливкой, - это было несложно. Здание проектировал какой-то гений, я всего лишь попробовал понять, что он хотел сказать…  
\- Кстати, - цепляется за его слова Сухо, - твой гений – это Тао.  
К неприятному удивлению Лухана, проглатывающего пережеванную оливку, руку ему, снимая ее с талии кицуне, протягивает устрашающего вида парень с раскосыми, как лезвия катан, глазами:  
\- Большая честь, - говорит он, кланяясь, - встретиться с вами. Ваше участие в проекте способствовало его успеху.   
\- Можно на «ты», - сразу же отзывается Лухан, пожимая протянутую руку. – Надеюсь, еще выпадет шанс поработать с тобой.   
Лухан не опускает руку, разглядывая глаза напротив и намекая на желание быть представленным спутнику Тао.  
\- А это Мин, - голос Тао теплеет, а глаза сужаются, - мой парень.   
\- Очень приятно, - произносит кицуне, и Лухан, пожимая маленькую ладошку, думает, что по его глазам совершенно невозможно ничего прочесть.   
\- Так-так! – голос Сухо врывается в пространство электрического поля, которым Лухан пытается дотянуться до рыжего мальчика, снова опершегося спиной о Тао. – Прошу всех за столики! У нас речь и вкусное угощение!  
Лухану всего-то требуется не отбиться от парочки, и они оказываются вчетвером с еще одним архитектором, странноватым витающим в облаках Исином, за одним столиком.  
Пафосный директорат в отутюженных костюмах сменяет друг друга у микрофона, и Тао с Исином приходится даже встать и поклониться, когда их имена упоминают в речи, а Лухан разглядывает густые кисти бровей перед собой и теребит виноградину в вазе, прикидывая, какое освещение идеально легло бы на живот под рубашкой в крупную бело-зеленую клетку, чтобы подчеркнуть гравюрную четкость линий и соблазнительную бледность.   
\- Так над чем теперь работаете? – спрашивает Лухан, когда не слушать микрофон становится приличным.   
\- Офисная высотка в центре, «Зеркальные облака», слышал наверно? – отвечает Исин, подгребая ножом на вилку стружку крабового мяса.  
\- Проект хорош, - отзывается Лухан. – Но до этого ему далеко.   
\- Вот и я то же говорю, - подхватывает Тао. – Тот ремесло, этот искусство… И вообще, мы с Мином собрались на море… этак на полгодика.  
Тао подмигивает своему спутнику, и тот вежливо улыбается, стесняясь краснеющими кончиками ушей под пристальным взглядом Лухана.   
«Как бы не так», - усмешку Лухана можно принять за ответ на реплику Тао, но на самом деле он усмехается своим мыслям: он никогда не пакостит просто так, не вредит, не подставляет – но если он чего-то хочет, правила игры перестают что-то значить. Возможно поэтому…  
Мин заходится кашлем, прикрывая рот рукой, сгибается над столом и пытается судорожно вдохнуть, смотря на Лухана широко раскрытыми слезящимися глазами.   
\- Ты что, подавился? – начинает суетиться Тао, и когда Мин десятью секундами позже так и не может вдохнуть, стукает по спине в клетчатой рубашке, обеспокоенно наклоняясь к нему. – Дыши, дыши глубже…  
\- Это смешно, - заявляет Лухан, но его никто не слышит, поэтому он просто накрывает своей ладонью сжавшуюся в кулак на столе руку Мина, и как только его пальцы касаются горячей кожи, Мин со свистом втягивает воздух.   
\- Воды? Выйдешь? – наседает Тао, но Мин только вертит головой, отказываясь.  
\- Все в порядке, правда, не волнуйся так, - хрипло успокаивает он, а потом переводит красноречивый взгляд «Что это было?» на Лухана.   
Но Лухан только насмешливо вскидывает бровь. И снова делает то, что заставило Мина подавиться: гладит ногой под столом его лодыжку, доводя до самого колена, так что прикосновение при всем желании назвать случайным не получится.   
«А может быть во всем виноваты эти глаза, - думает Лухан, - как капли миндалин с огромным коричневым диском, зеркалом отражающим раздражение хозяина».   
\- А давно вы вместе? – интересуется Лухан, кивая на них головой и смотря на Мина, так чтобы казалось, что вопрос адресован ему.   
Но Тао отвечает быстрее:   
\- Года полтора, - и Лухан закусывает губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, потому что Тао следовало быть внимательнее и позволить ответить Мину, который теперь выглядит, как домостроевская невеста. Вряд ли ему это нравится.   
\- Оу, это серьезно, - поддакивает Лухан, и его смеющиеся глаза издеваются над Мином. – Я когда столько с девушкой встречался, жениться хотел.  
\- Нам-то разве что в Калифорнию уехать, - смеется Тао, обнимая Мина за плечи.   
\- А я думал, ты вообще-то по мальчикам, - вдруг заявляет Мин, так что Тао удивленно смотрит на него, уловив в голосе вызов.   
\- Прости, но я видел мальчиков, которые даже круче девочек, - ухмыляется Лухан, посылая Мину персональную улыбку, как пулю с его именем на гильзе, - и это не могло оставить меня равнодушным.   
\- Могу представить, - язвительно хмыкает Мин, сбрасывая со своего плеча руку Тао, который сжимал его жестом поддержки, искренне недоумевая, почему его парень вдруг взъелся на этого симпатичного фотографа. – На тебя, наверно, желающие поласкаться в твоей постели как виноград – гроздьями?   
\- М-м-м… - Лухан поджимает губы, словно раздумывая. – Если продолжать твое сравнение, то я, скорее, предпочитаю кокосовые орехи. Добраться до нежного, спрятанного внутри, сконцентрировавшись на достойной цели.   
Лухану не хватает только пошло подмигнуть Мину, чтобы намек стал совсем прозрачным.   
\- Ну тогда удачи с поиском твоего… ореха, - Мин выразительно подчеркивает слово, давая понять, что он все понял.   
\- Я его нашел… недавно… совсем недавно, - добавляет Лухан, так что его голос едва слышно. 

Во всем виноват этот бледно-синий свет, которым затоплены огромные окна, заставляющий хотеть быть загнанным глубоко в ночь.   
Во всем виноват этот голос из динамиков, догоняющийся сталью на конце строчек и опадающий греховным на рефрене.   
Во всем виноват он сам, потому что глубокая ночь в глазах Тао вдруг стала скучным полумраком по сравнению с глазами блондина с взъерошенными волосами и наглой походкой широко расставленных ног в узких синих джинсах. От блондина-фотографа пахнет распущенностью и вседозволенностью, от его кожаной куртки исходит тонкий аромат соблазна, ублажающее желание греха, и его глаза призывно искрятся, когда он продолжает касаться ног Мина под столом, запутывая его в своих прозрачных только для них двоих намеках.   
Мин понимает, что самое разумное сейчас – взять Тао за руку и заставить уйти, но Тао только болтает с Исином, с Сухо, с кем-то еще… оставляя его совсем беззащитным перед насмешливыми губками бантиком и тонким носом, делающим этого наглеца похожим на невинного оленя, пока сам он подбирается к Мину все ближе, прикрываясь бокалом шампанского:  
\- На, - Мин не собирается брать, и Лухан прижимает стекляшку к его груди, не позволяя просто уйти, - в нем нет снотворного… хотя слабительное было бы веселее, согласись.  
Лухан подмигивает, и Мин против воли отвечает улыбкой, которая быстро стирается, когда Лухан делает шаг вперед:   
\- Мне вот интересно, ты быстро напиваешься? – произносит он над ухом.   
\- Тебе какая разница, - огрызается Мин.  
\- Просто, - Мин чувствует прикосновение к волосам, быстро пропадающее, когда он поворачивается, - хочется знать, есть ли у меня шанс споить тебя.  
\- Вряд ли, - самодовольно заявляет Мин, пытаясь не задохнуться опутавшим его и забившимся в нос крепким запахом одеколона. – Я с Тао. Что в этой фразе тебе непонятно?   
\- Да мне плевать, с кем ты был, - честно признается Лухан, ставя глагол в прошедшее время и замечая, как прикосновение кончиков пальцев к спине под клетчатым материалом пропускает через тело Мина судорогу. – Просто у тебя на меня тоже сработало, и ты это знаешь.  
\- Ничего я не знаю, а тебе лучше уйти, - отрезает Мин.   
\- Я уйду… с тобой, - Лухан гипнотизирует взглядом беспросветных, как легендарный колодец-портал на тот свет, глаз, и Мину даже любопытно, знает ли Лухан о свойствах такого своего взгляда.  
\- А если я не хочу? – спрашивает Мин, чувствуя, как его пальцы распрямляют на чужой ладони, поглаживая безымянный с какой-то философской задумчивостью, которая позволяет не отвлекаться на условности вроде «касаться без разрешения неприлично».  
\- Боюсь показаться пошлым, - хмыкает Лухан, а потом быстро тянет Мина к себе за рубашку, стискивая в объятиях, - но это в частоте, твоей и моей.   
Мину кажется, что его сердце ударяет внутри его грудной клетки по ребрам, как отбойный молоток, и Лухан должен чувствовать это своей грудью.   
\- Отпусти, - он вцепляется в тонкие, к своему удивлению, руки, замком закрытые на животе, - Тао увидит.   
Лухан позволяет отодвинуться, но хриплым голосом произносит над ухом:  
\- Я подожду… когда придешь сам.   
\- Хе-е-ей, - слышится радостный голос Тао, - а я тебя потерял.   
Подошедший Тао накрывает плечи Мина, обнимая со спины, и Лухан болезненно морщится.   
\- Тебе не холодно? – спрашивает Тао, чувствуя дрожь тела под ладонями.  
«Сволочь», - заговаривает злобный голос внутри Лухана. 

 

Лухан знает, что с ним. Всегда случается именно так: ему начинает нестерпимо хотеться, и он преследует свою жертву охотничьими глазами, пока она не окажется загнанной в угол, и он не сможет взять свою победу, чтобы поиграть… или оставить навсегда вшитой под тонкие стенки сосудов бегать по системе кругами вместе с ударами сердца.  
Лухан знает, что с этим не справится иначе – можно только взять. Заполнить собой по самое горло - и только тогда отпустит. Поэтому он весь вечер, сжав зубы, следит за обнимающимися Тао и Мином, а потом щелкает светляками зажигалки на крыльце, обжигая пальцы огненными крыльями.   
Этот его орех не так прост, ему бесполезно сыпать пыль на рыжие волосы и обещать одну ночь оживших сексуальных фантазий без дальнейших обязательств. Он может надеяться только вклиниться в ровный ход отношений этой парочки, опресневевший за их полтора года вместе, раскрошив гнилое в Мине, забравшись пальцами ему внутрь, соблазнив любопытством и оставив желать запрещенного.   
И Лухан думает, что кости счастливого случая слишком благосклонны к греху, когда заходит в туалет и видит склонившегося над раковиной Мина.   
\- Тебе не холодно? – встав сзади передразнивает он Тао, и его голос от раздражения становится свистящим, коверкая таким же китайским, как у Тао, акцентом фразу.   
У отражения Мина в зеркале полные луны раздраженных зрачков, и он оборачивается резко:  
\- Уж не ты ли меня согреть собрался?   
\- Мечтаю об этом с момента, как тебя увидел, - издевается Лухан, сжимая ладонь на чужом запястье. – И еще много о чем мечтаю…  
\- Некоторые мечты, ты не поверишь, - Мин пытается отцепить чужую руку, - так и остаются мечтами.  
\- Не вредничай, лисичка, - Лухан тянет на себя, - у меня тоже достаточно крепкие яйца, чтобы называть тебя своим парнем.   
\- А хороший пинок эти крепкие выдержат? – несмотря на все усилия, пальцы Мина отрываются от раковины, и он улетает в раскрытые руки Лухана.   
\- Я разрешу попробовать, - выдыхает Лухан, - но это будет дорого стоить некоторым дорогим для меня частям твоего тела…  
\- Отстань от меня, - просит Мин, и Лухан хрипло смеется в его ухо, потому что уверенности в этом голосе ноль процентов.   
\- Милый, ты даже не представляешь, как мне нравишься, - Лухан касается раскрытыми пальцами подбородка, заставляя Мина посмотреть в зеркало, в котором отражаются они оба. – Он не будет касаться тебя так, обещаю.   
Вторая ладонь Лухана поднимается от живота к груди по клетчатой рубашке, замирая на верхней пуговице.   
\- Тебе же хочется узнать, как это, когда тебя хотят до безумия… - Лухан втягивает воздух у плеча. – Твой запах оседает в легких… твое тело просится в самые откровенные фотографии… и мне хочется забыть себя в тебе, впрыснуть себя в твою кровь, чтобы ты засыпал у меня на груди, а по утрам я бы находил тебя рядом… голого под моими простынями…  
Мин уже уверен, что с глазами Лухана, с его голосом что-то не так. Он заставляет мерзнуть от палящего желания, забывать мысли… и вот его собственная рука уже управляет ладонью Лухана на груди, заставляя касаться так, как ему хочется.   
\- Луха-а-н… - Мин сдается, жалобно прося снисхождения у своей совести, готовой предать… все, что можно было считать нормальным.  
\- Я хочу свое имя из твоих губ, скажи еще…  
\- Лу-лухан…  
Лухан грубо сжимает запястья и прижимает к себе, так что Мин стукается спиной о его грудь.  
\- Еще…  
\- Лу…  
Мину кажется, что зеркало должно взорваться осколками от их взглядов друг на друга.   
И вполне возможно, трещина рассекает блестящее полотно, когда Мин признается себе, что готов прыгнуть… в рай или в ад, в прозрачную воду или густое дерьмо вслед за этим безумцем.   
Вот только наблюдать за зеркалом совсем не хочется, когда Лухан разворачивает его к себе и тяжело выдыхает на губы, прежде чем прижаться своими, сухими и горячими, прижаться так плотно, словно он пытается отдать что-то через это прикосновение – и забрать столько же в ответ.   
Лухан заводит чужие руки за спину, продолжая крепко сжимать, но Мин животом придвигается к нему, раскрывая рот поцелуем, и пальцы Лухана разжимаются… Освободившийся Мин вцепляется в воротник его куртки, притягивая к себе, так что Лухан теряет равновесие и вынужден упереться ладонью в стену кабинки. Ему приходится прижать к себе Мина, обхватив за пояс, чтобы он не дергался так, и они оба прогибаются дугой, целуясь до боли, вжимая губы в не свои зубы.   
Мин прижимается к Лухану так крепко, словно взбесился, кожа чужой куртки под ногтями покрывается царапинами, и он больно сжимает зубы на чужих губах, когда его спиной открывают дверь кабинки.   
Замок легко щелкает, и Мин оставляет в покое кожаную куртку, запуская пальцы в жесткие вьющиеся волосы, сжимает пальцы, заставляя Лухана приложиться затылком о стену. А Лухан, кажется, решил выдавить весь воздух из пространства между их телами, обеими руками перекрестив спину Мина, вжимая в себя.   
Поцелуй становится какой-то грызней, безумной и жадной, но никто из них не собирается ослабить хватку или соскользнуть губами вниз, к шее, пока их обоих держит это желание перелиться в чужой рот, наполнив сумасшествием, обменяться доказательством глубины своего желания.   
Лухан ставит ногу на что-то сбоку, и Мин вынужденно оказывается приподнятым над полом, оседая у Лухана на сгибе пояса, стискивая его волосы пальцами еще грубее.   
\- Хочу тебя… - совершенно севшим голосом вырывается из него блядское, откровенное признание, и Лухан ухмыляется, отвечая прямо в поцелуй:  
\- До последнего клочка кожи… я раздену тебя, крошка.   
Нет, Лухан не собирается трахнуть этого красавчика в туалете, он слишком ценен для него. Но чувствовать, насколько его заводит то, что они делают, бесконечно горячо, как торопливые глотки кофе из стаканчика. Поэтому он не отказывает себе в том, чтобы стиснуть роскошные круглые ягодицы, придвинув к себе, сдавливать гибкую спину, сжимать так, что дыхание выбивается из Мина сорванными толчками.   
\- Эй, Мин, ты здесь? – раздается голос из приоткрытой двери.   
\- Чертов…   
Мин не дает договорить, глуша слова поцелуем, а потом стряхивает себя с колена Лухана, зажимая ему рот.   
\- Да, я тут…   
Мин быстро захлапывает за собой дверь кабинки, оставляя Лухана незамеченным внутри.   
\- Я опять потерял тебя, - сползающий по стене Лухан слышит приветливый голос Тао.   
\- Извини, я не предупредил, - Мин отвечает на удивление спокойно. – Идем?   
\- А руки? – странно спрашивает Тао.   
\- Ах, да, конечно, - поспешно произносит Мин, включая воду. – Вот, теперь чистые, видишь?  
Тао отпускает какой-то неловкий смешок.   
\- Ну, идем теперь.   
Дверь закрывается, и Лухан забирается пальцами в волосы. 

 

CHAPTER#2 Белый шторм

Вибрация телефона соблазнительная и мягкая, когда Мин держит его в руке, глядя на неопределившийся номер на дисплее. Телефон нетерпеливо подрагивает гладким корпусом, словно говорит: «Ничего страшного не случится, если ты ответишь. Ведь правда?»  
И Мин раскрывает слайдер, отвечая:  
\- Да.  
\- Привет, малышка, - говорит трубка. – Я соскучился по тебе.   
\- Откуда у тебя мой номер? – растерянно произносит Мин.  
\- Одиннадцать цифр ведь не государственная тайна, - Лухан пожимает плечами, и телефон, зажатый ухом, едва не вываливается. – Впрочем, давай считать, что я его угадал. Мы ведь связаны, помнишь, - это так вдохновляет.   
\- Что за бред, - фыркает Мин. – Чего тебе надо?   
\- Хочу увидеть твои фантастические глазки. Ты теперь моя муза, без тебя все валится из рук…  
Мин слышит какой-то шум, потом ругательства.   
\- Вот видишь, даже кофе пролил…   
\- Растяпа, - Мину почему-то весело представлять Лухана с коленями, облитыми горячим кофе.   
\- Давай встретимся, малышка? – перебивает голос Лухана, четкий и только чуть искаженный трубкой.  
\- Зачем? – после долгого молчания спрашивает Мин.   
Теперь уже Лухан молчит, прежде чем ответить:   
\- Я не буду делать ничего, чего не хочешь ты.   
\- Хорошо, - слишком поспешно выдыхается у Мина.   
\- Тогда в восемь в … - Лухан называет какой-то популярный бар, - знаешь, где это?   
\- Да, - коротко отвечает Мин, заливаясь краской со щек.   
\- Я жду тебя, малышка, - обещает Лухан, отключаясь.   
«Ведь правда ничего плохого», - думает Мин, и красные щеки запаливаются сильнее.  
«Пока еще ничего плохого…»

Когда такси попадает в пробку, и он опаздывает на целых сорок минут, Мин подсознательно ждет, когда телефон на бедре в кармане требовательно завибрирует снова, но ему никто не звонит, а, зайдя внутрь бара, Мин видит Лухана, танцующего с какой-то девицей. Мелодия четкая, эротичная и вызывающая, и Лухан медленно двигает бедрами навстречу девушке. Опушка темно-зеленых брюк обнажает косточки и бледный живот с угадывающейся дорожкой волос, ведущей вниз. Движения обоих глубокие и очень четкие, в такт опадающей музыке, и Мина душит ревность, потому что это подсознательное восприятие ими друг друга очень похоже на секс, и Мин думает, что ему, возможно, стоит убраться домой, предоставив Лухану возможность хорошо провести время с черноволосой красоткой с яркими губами. Но Лухан очевидно чувствует его пристальный взгляд, поэтому разворачивается и ни слова ни говоря девушке направляется к нему.   
\- Я думал, ты уже не придешь, - говорит он, разглядывая красные пятна на щеках Мина.   
Только с такого расстояния Мин способен различить, что Лухан не очень-то трезв.   
\- Прости, расписание пробок забыли скинуть с неба, - фыркает Мин. – Но я могу уйти, не хочется тебе мешать. Вы там та-а-а-к танцевали, - Мин закатывает глаза, а потом кивает в сторону, - смотри, она ждет тебя.   
Лухан думает, что успел знатно накидаться за те паршивые сорок минут, что ждал Мина, изнывая от подступающего разочарования, и это как-то по-детски глупо… Но вид раздраженного Мина – такой сладкий бонус.   
\- Ты ревну-у-у-ешь, - тянет Лухан, глупо хихикая, - малышка-а-а…  
Мин не успевает понять, когда Лухан успел оказаться на его губах, как горький вкус алкоголя проник на язык и почему он ничего не делает, чтобы оттолкнуть его, только позволяет целовать себя, поворачивая голову, чтобы не зацепиться носами.  
\- Ты обещал, -строго напоминает Мин, сумев в конце концов выпутаться из рук обнявшего его Лухана.   
\- Прости, - Лухан делает виноватые глаза и опускает голову. А потом Мин чувствует быстрое и мокрое прикосновение языка к шее, - не смог удержаться.   
Лухан тащит Мина за столик, заказывая ему коктейль, а себе кофе. Они долго говорят о ерунде, Лухан рассказывает, что снимал сегодня, и Мин с удивлением понимает, что ему по-настоящему приятно с Луханом, который достаточно взрослый, чтобы делать глупости, и достаточно безрассудный, чтобы знать меру.   
\- Если хочешь, я могу показать тебе мои снимки. Среди них есть парочка очень забавных и… личных, - добавляет Лухан, глядя в глаза.   
\- Например? – улыбается Мин, предпочитая игнорировать значение взгляда.   
\- Ню-фото одной негритяночки… Она была прекрасна, - мечтательно произносит Лухан. - Она навсегда останется такой на тех фотографиях, хотя ее больше нет…  
\- Ты с ней спал? – уточняет Мин.   
\- Какая разница? – искренне удивляется Лухан. – Я не любил ее, даже если и спал.   
\- По-твоему нормально просто спать с тем, с кем захочется?   
\- По-твоему ненормально любить и не пытаться затащить в кровать?   
\- Не передергивай. Это… это абсурдно, -тихо говорит Мин, - просто поддаваться желанию.  
Но Лухан качает головой.   
\- Нет. Если кроме желания тупо трахнуть хочется раздеть и изучить, чтобы любить правильнее, абсурдно это игнорировать.   
\- Я не хочу тебя понимать, - Мин опускает голову.   
\- Но ты меня понимаешь, - твердо говорит Лухан. – Именно поэтому ты здесь.   
\- Потому что я хочу переспать с тобой? – глаза у Мина удивительно большие и чистые, на взгляд Лухана.   
\- Потому что ты хочешь немного больше, - отвечает Лухан, а потом поднимается из-за стола и хватает Мина за локоть. – Пойдем, я хочу кормить тебя клубникой с шампанским. 

Мин понимает, что Лухан не шутил: когда они выбираются из такси, Лухан отпирает дверь и идет прямо на кухню, чтобы вытащить из холодильника бутылку шампанского и тарелку с огромными, сочными, как плоть, ягодами клубники с ярко зелеными флагами хвостиков. Как по волшебству рядом с Луханом возникают два бокала на тонкой ножке, и похожая на золото в приглушенном свете квартиры-студии Лухана жидкость наполняет их до краев. Мин как-то туповато смотрит, как оседает пена шампанского, прежде чем поднимает взгляд на смотрящего на него Лухана.   
\- Я помню, что обещал, - говорит он. – Поэтому спрашиваю только один раз: будешь?   
Мин становится еще тупее, словно картинка перед его глазами размывается, и в фокусе остается только Лухан с черными, как сама тьма, запаленными пожаром где-то глубоко внутри глазами и светлыми ангельскими волосами.   
Мин протягивает руку, чтобы забрать бокал из его рук и перевернуть в себя, выпив сразу больше половины. Пузырьки застревают в носу, и он трет лицо, стараясь избавиться от неприятного ощущения. Все-таки он никогда не умел пить шампанское.   
Все-таки шампанское никогда не означало, что он собирается стать блядью, которую ведет исключительно похоть.   
\- Сядь, - говорит Лухан, и Мин оглядывается в поисках стула.   
Высокий барный стул далеко, а сам он прижат Луханом к стойке, так что он понимает, что сесть ему предлагают прямо на крышку стола. С помощью Лухана он подтягивается и запрыгивает на высокую стойку.   
Лухан, стоя между его раздвинутых ног, тянется за ягодой, выбирает самую большую, отрезает хвостик и, блестя дьявольским огоньком в глазах, прислоняет ее к губам Мина. Мин послушно впивается зубами в красную мякоть, и сладкий сок стекает по руке Лухана. Лухан слизывает потек и снова прислоняет надкушенную ягоду к чужим губам, заставляя забрать ее в рот тоже. Мин слушается, позволяя протолкнуть клубнику себе в рот, и собирает губами сладкий сок с подушечек пальцев Лухана. Дожевать ему не дают, Лухан целует, и Мин, издеваясь над заданными Луханом правилами, отправляет раздавленный кусочек ягоды в его рот, заставляя почувствовать сахарную сладость… его поцелуя, его нежного языка.   
Поцелуй прерывается, когда уже Мин предлагает новую ягоду Лухану, водя ей по его губам. Когда Лухан кусает, Мин отпускает клубнику и кладет обе руки на плечи Лухана, притягивая к себе и откусывая половину прямо с его рта, поглаживая губами, забираясь пальцами глубоко в волосы Лухана.   
Еще одну Лухан заставляет съесть с его ладони. Он откровенно балдеет, когда Мин щекотно языком касается середины его раскрытой ладони, а потом облизывает всю до самых кончиков пальцев.   
\- Мы так оба будем сладкие и липкие, - говорит Мин, расправившись с последней ягодой.   
\- Тогда, может быть, надо снять лишнее? – лукаво улыбается Лухан, принимаясь расстегивать пуговки на рубашке Мина.  
Когда Лухан сбрасывает легкую ткань с его плеч, Мин слышит восторженное:  
\- Вау, - и не совсем понимает, на что смотрит Лухан.  
\- Они такие… - Лухан проясняет ситуацию, касаясь кончиками пальцев его груди, - милые…   
Лухан и правда никогда не видел у парней такой груди… с маленькими яркими сосками, мягкой и словно припухшей, как у маленькой школьницы.   
\- Природа слепила тебя, сверившись со списком моих фетишей, - улыбается Лухан, бережно обнимая ладонью вожделенную припухлость.  
\- Осторожнее… пожалуйста, - смущенно просит Мин, хорошо зная, насколько чувствительны его соски… и насколько неприлично быстро он возбуждается, когда их трогают.  
\- Конечно, малышка, - обещает Лухан, уже сообразивший, что получил мастер-ключ к телу, когда Мин прогнулся назад, оперевшись на руки и подставив грудь под обе его ладони.   
Лухан трет и сдавливает, наслаждаясь тем, как сминается крохотная нежная грудка под его большими руками, проводит большими пальцами вверх, надавливая на соски, которые от его действий меняют форму.  
Лухан, не убирая руки, по своей собственной автономной воле отдавшиеся ласке, целует под челюстью, прихватывая зубами прозрачную кожу.   
\- Без следов, - тут же предупреждает Мин, смотря в глаза.   
Лухан чертыхается и сползает вниз, к животу, касаясь губами кожи у полоски джинсов. Ему нестерпимо хочется оставить свою метку на этом чистом теле, и Мин чувствует это, опуская руку ему на голову и поглаживая волосы.   
\- Просто не надо, - говорит он.   
Обида захлестывает Лухана еще сильнее, и он тянет Мина вниз со стойки в середину комнаты, останавливаясь напротив большого зеркала, в котором отражаются они оба.   
\- Смотри, - говорит он. – Я хочу, чтобы ты видел.   
Лухан прижимает Мина спиной к своей груди, целует в плечо и снова ласкает соски, обнимая обеими ладонями, стирает мягкое, проводя от ребер вперед, сминая трепетные припухлости, а потом тянет назад, и Мин оседает на него, откидывая голову на плечо, начинает двигаться вверх-вниз, сгибая колени. Лухан ласкает его, как женщину, и Мин теряется в удовольствии, которое в принципе должны испытывать только женщины.   
Лухан защипывает двумя пальцами нежную кожу, выворачивая сосок, и губы Мина открываются, выпуская легкий выдох:  
\- Черт, как я хочу…  
Лухан теперь вообще не стесняется, сильно оттягивая темные кружки, сминает их пальцами, и Мин нетерпеливо ведет бедрами от извращенного удовольствия.   
\- А знаешь, что самое смешное? – спрашивает Лухан, любуясь картинкой в зеркале.  
\- М-м-м?  
\- Я хочу не только эти восхитительные маленькие сисечки… - Мину достается новый болезненный щипок за сосок.   
\- Черт, что за слово, - хмыкает Мин, продолжая извиваться в руках Лухана.   
\- Я хочу всего тебя, - продолжает Лухан. – Мне нравится, что и как ты говоришь, как реагируешь…   
\- Это серьезно, - с иронией замечает Мин, накрывая своей рукой ладонь Лухана, чтобы показать, как еще он хочет, чтобы его погладили.   
\- Я серьезно, - парирует Лухан. – Я хочу быть частью твоей жизни.   
\- Ты с ума сошел… да и я тоже, - отвечает Мин.   
\- Посмотрим, - хмыкает Лухан, расстегивая чужие джинсы.   
Его рука ныряет под ткань, обхватывая нежную плоть, длинные пальцы гладят по всей длине, а потом сжимают в ладони, заставляя Мина горячо выдохнуть. Лухана раздражает ткань, и он сдвигает джинсы ниже, вытаскивая горячий член под дыхание потока воздуха из кондиционера – новый выдох Мина дает понять, что он тоже почувствовал холод – и Лухан чмокает Мина в ухо. Потому что в его планах – хорошенько поиздеваться.   
Лухан гладит только кончик, растирая сложенной в кулак ладонью, будто откручивает крышку на бутылке. Горячая плоть в его руках набухает, твердеет, и Лухан ухмыляется:   
\- Хорошо тебе, малышка?   
\- Да… - сдавленно хрипит Мин. – Не издевайся.   
\- Почему нет? – насмешливо спрашивает Лухан. – Ты хочешь быть подружкой на одну ночь, получай…  
Лухан указательным пальцем рисует круги на сочащемся смазкой кончике члена, раздвигая складочки кожи, надавливает на отверстие…  
\- Лухан… - Мин обеими руками накрывает себя, сдавливая… Потому что ему слишком необходимо чувствовать прикосновения ко всей длине, ему так хочется… И его губы роняют предательское: - Мой хороший… не издевайся больше.  
\- Тогда скажи, что ты тоже хочешь больше, чем одну ночь, - твердо повторяет Лухан, откидывая его руки.   
\- Я хочу… Лухан, отпусти, мне нужно выйти, - вдруг говорит Мин, выпутываясь из обнявших его рук. – Где ванная?  
\- Там, - спокойно показывает Лухан. Он не собирается удерживать. Если хочешь поймать – никогда не держи слишком крепко.   
Мин уходит, и Лухан заваливается на диван, обнимая колени руками. Даже забавно, в конце концов, насколько это все стало больше, чем просто секс.   
Мин сидит на закрытой крышке унитаза и ужасается тому, что он хотел сделать… Предать Тао, который никогда не делал ему ничего плохого… Но разве он уже не изменил ему? Взбалмошный и непостоянный Лухан нравится ему со всеми своими неприглядными потрохами, он хочет его так, как никогда не хотел никого другого, даже Тао. У него нет никакого права поступать так подло с Тао, но что ему делать с его собственными чувствами?   
Он не сразу соображает, что доносящаяся до него мелодия – звонок его телефона.   
Мин торопится обратно, чтобы найти Лухана, сложившего голову на вытянутые на спинке дивана руки, с ухмылочкой вертящего в руках его мобильник. Лухан поворачивает экран Мину: на нем входящий вызов и надпись «Тао».   
\- Не надо, - просит Мин, протягивая руки, чтобы отобрать телефон.   
Но Лухан щелкает панелью слайдера и отвечает на звонок:  
\- Да?   
\- Мин? – голос в трубке до боли хорошо слышно, и Мин весь сжимается.   
\- Нет, - отвечает Лухан сухо. – Вы ошиблись номером. Не стоит звонить больше.   
Лухан закрывает мобильник и отключает его.   
\- Зачем? Зачем ты это делаешь? – спрашивает Мин.   
\- Ты думаешь, я позволю тебе усидеть на двух стульях? – зло спрашивает Лухан, выбрасывая телефон на диван. Лухан поднимается и подходит к Мину. – Ты должен понять, что значит быть со мной.   
Лухан разглядывает глаза Мина, в которых явно отражается какая-то борьба, и думает про себя, что он отвратительный пофигист во многих вещах, но в тех, кто ему небезразличен, он врастает корнями, и требует за эту связь следовать определенным правилам. Первое из них: решай, с кем ты.   
Мин смотрит на Лухана в ответ и пытается разозлиться… Но у него внутри нет ничего кроме желания защитить Тао от собственного предательства. Еще сильнее потемневшие от раздражения глаза Лухана снова неправильно нравятся ему своим откровенно высказанным бешенством. Мин думает, что даже это нравится ему в Лухане: когда он зол, он похож на собаку, готовую прокусить глотку, и он не прячет это, не затаивает внутри себя, чтобы отомстить потом в самый подходящий момент, столкнув с обрыва без свидетелей. Горячий, возмутительно прямой Лухан так не похож на сдержанного, холодного Тао, привыкшего следовать этикету самурая и способного лелеять планы мести долгие годы.   
\- Просто не лезь к нему, - наконец, говорит Мин. – Я сам разберусь.   
Лухан опирается о диван, безразлично складывая руки на груди:   
\- И что теперь?   
\- Ничего, - отвечает Мин. А потом сбрасывает руки Лухана, чтобы положить свои ладони ему на грудь. – Я останусь с тобой… только не трогай его.   
\- Какой ты преданный, - издевается Лухан. – Даже не знаю, радоваться или злиться.   
\- Перестань, - шепчет Мин, обнимая. – Не заставляй меня.   
Мин хочет раствориться в поцелуе, чтобы снять с Лухана это ненужное напряжение, освободить того Лухана, кто успел надраться из-за него за сорок минут, того Лухана, у которого горячие руки и глаза.   
Мин пробирается ладонями под чужую футболку и тащит ее вверх, сбрасывая с рук, и она летит, вывернутая, под ноги. Мин прижимается к открывшемуся телу, с дурацкой нежной улыбкой думая, что оно куда более тонкое, чем у того же Тао. Его руки собирают нежность кожи на спине, и сам он приближается к уху Лухана, предваряя пошленьким смешком свое пожелание:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы меня выебали… нежно… - Мин чувствует, что его расплющило о грудь Лухана, и решает догнаться: - Вряд ли у такой бестолочи, как ты, получится доставить мне удовольствие… но я готов попробовать, лишь бы ты не делал такое жалкое личико.   
\- Издеваешься, малышка? – приходит ответный шепот, и Лухан зарывается носом в чужие волосы. – Значит, выебать нежно, малышка?   
Лухан целует, и в этот раз поцелуй медленный, какой-то бессовестно откровенный, доверенный… и вместе с тем неторопливо-нежный.   
Лухан тянет в сторону, не позволяя оторваться, и они, запутанные друг в друге, заплетающимися шагами добираются до кнопки на стереосистеме, а потом до выключателя: комната погружается в полумрак и медленный, сладко-тоскующий голос вокалиста, растворенный в электронных помехах и низко звучащих клавишах.  
Когда они расстегивают брюки друг на друге, это похоже на обмен любезностями: чуткие любопытные ладони сползают по бедрам, отодвигая одежду вниз, отодвигая сомнения и недоверие, заставляют перешагнуть через сброшенную ткань прямо друг в друга.   
Падение на диван – и они касаются друг друга полностью. Мин не знает, почему им так нравится просто целоваться, а гладить друг друга только руками, ползая ладонями по спинам, изучая кожу на изгибах и подаваться навстречу в такт медленно плывущей – как соображает Мин, поставленной на повтор – мелодии.   
Мин соскальзывает коленями на диван, и Лухан оказывается зажат под ним, его лицо на уровне груди Мина.   
\- Хочешь еще, малышка? – спрашивает он, дотрагиваясь до соска.   
И Мин только кивает, не в силах произнести, объяснить себе или ему, как он хочет, чтобы это невыносимое томление в животе жило еще, дольше, расцветало вишневым цветком, чтобы потом опасть разорванными лепестками.   
Лухан обнимает губами розовый кружок и втягивает в себя. Он откровенно сосет его, будто нежная припухлость заполнена молоком, и Мин наполняется белыми цветами под завязку, вытягивая руки за головой Лухана и скользя на его животе, вжимаясь пахом внутрь Лухана, туда, где под кожей, диафрагмой, ребрами и легкими бьется и пульсирует самое ценное в Лухане, его основа, его центр, которого Мин так беззастенчиво хочет коснуться и заставить любить себя.   
Лухан от этих маленьких, похожих на покачивания, движений бедрами на своем животе совсем сходит с ума, ему хочется вскрыть плоть Мина острыми ножами и забрать себе наполняющее его внутри тепло, высосать все до основания, не оставить никому. Внутри Мина целый мир, как в стеклянном шаре. Под искусной оболочкой из ручек с красиво изогнутой формой предплечий и соблазнительных, крутых бедер снег и белые цветы, доверие и ненависть, мягкость и упорство, и совершенно невозможно забыть об этом, когда он целует губы. Лухан думает, что никогда еще тело не значило так много просто потому, что так много всего значит то, что внутри.   
Лухан заставляет Мина чуть привстать, чтобы пройтись ладонями по бедрам, погладить их с задней стороны и перебраться на ягодицы. Его губы играют с розовым уже раздраженным соском, а указательный пальчик – с колечком мышц, не всерьез надавливая, любопытно и неглубоко проникая внутрь, чтобы тут же выбраться обратно.   
Когда Лухан вдруг переворачивает их, Мин оказывается снизу, все еще цепляясь за шею Лухана. Наверно, он полный придурок, но ему не хочется сейчас, и он не торопится раздвигать ноги, без слов прося у Лухана еще ласк, от которых его разум застилает сладкая метель из белых цветов, оставляя без мыслей в электронном шторме оторванных лепестков. Ему хочется еще раз окунуться с головой в то чувство, которое бывает между двумя только раз, пока они не побывали друг в друге – желание проникнуться, раствориться, изучить по запутанным картам нервов, забрать себе, пока можно, столько, сколько можно.   
А Лухан тоже считает себя придурком, потому что ему кажется, что просто взять сейчас – значит разрушить то странное низковольтное напряжение, что связало их, когда выключился свет. Он должен разыскать все в Мине, до чего может добраться просто так, без секса, чтобы пользоваться потом, по праву называя своим.   
Он приподнимает Мина, держа под лопатками, и снова целует, выдыхая в поцелуй свои мысли. Лухан сильнее прижимается к нему нижней частью тела, а потом направляет свой член между его бедер. Мин руками на спине Лухана и губами на его губах, чувствуя прикосновение, сжимает ноги и приподнимается так, чтобы между них можно было двигаться. Лухан думает, что от этого всего нельзя кончить, но удовольствие, которое они дарят друг другу, неоспоримо. Он продолжает медленно входить в тесное пространство между бедер, а когда он двигается назад, Мин сжимает ноги, не отпуская член. Эта маленькая глупость впутывается в электронный шторм в голове вместе с ощущением чужих тонких ребер под руками и звуком сорванного дыхания в поцелуй.   
\- Я уже так глубоко в тебе, что не вытащить, - говорит Лухан.  
\- Я знаю, - отвечает Мин, проводя языком по его губам. – Давай…  
Лухан выковыривает из-под подушки смазку и презерватив, и Мин становится на колени, упираясь руками в подлокотник дивана.   
\- Так? – спрашивает Лухан удивленно.   
\- Я хочу так, - кивает Мин.   
Ему слишком хорошо, и он боится, что Лухан что-нибудь испортит, и тогда смотреть ему в лицо станет невыносимо. Поэтому он только подается назад, когда чувствует, как смазанный гелем палец проникает в него:  
\- Не надо, - говорит Мин, придвигая Лухана к себе рукой.   
\- Хорошо, - отвечает тот, начиная входить.   
Отсутствие растяжки обостряет ощущения, и Лухан машинально замирает внутри, чувствуя, как туго, краем сознания соображая, что Мину должно быть больно. Он нагибается, чтобы поцеловать спину, и двигается совсем легко, на пару сантиметров назад-вперед, но даже это легкое движение посылает судорогу по спине Мина, и он прогибается вниз, так что плечи вычерчиваются резче.   
\- Малышка, - хрипло шепчет Лухан, выскальзывая из него сильнее.   
Несколько таких движений, от которых Мина заливает непонятной сладкой болью, и ощущение разрывающей тело тесноты пропадает, но Лухан все равно двигается медленно, предпочитая глубину скорости. Он незаметно меняет угол и скоро находит то положение, в котором Мин снова рассыпается судорогами, двигая плечами, прогибается вниз, обрисовывая мышцы на боках.   
Лухан снова и снова достает до этого места внутри, и Мин рвет ногтями обивку подлокотника, не зная, куда деть себя. Он выгибается так пошло, что спина превращается в идеальную дугу, он подается назад, вжимаясь в Лухана и заставляя замереть на секунду, чтобы почувствовать пик, а потом свалиться с него вниз.   
Лухан обхватывает Мина снизу, поглаживая между ног, его движения становятся быстрее, но не резче. Он словно чувствует частоту, от которой не надо отступать, как в музыке, и сжимает ладонь, когда эта волна достигает вершины. Его голова наполняется эхом, многочисленными отраженными от стен зовущими звуками голоса Мина:   
\- Луха-а-а-ан… - и он чувствует, как теплая влага наполняет его ладонь.   
Его последнее движение становится самым резким, от него Мина дергает вверх, приподнимая, и Лухана затапливает невыносимо нежными люблю-люблю-люблю…  
Но Лухан знает, что не стоит позволять им звучать, поэтому он просто стаскивает с себя использованный презерватив и падает на диван, обнимая Мина, вляпываясь в пятна на его животе, но это совсем не трогает его.   
\- Ты просто знай, я очень много всего хочу тебе сказать. Но не буду, - говорит он, сгребая чужое тело ближе к себе.   
\- Так будет проще, - соглашается Мин, сворачиваясь калачиком.   
Лухан лениво гладит ладонью бедро Мина, и думает, что нифига не проще… теперь он ощущает эти бедра, как свои собственные. Теперь он ощущает их своей собственностью.   
\- Пойдем в душ? – предлагает он и стаскивает Мина с дивана. 

Капли из распылителя падают дождем, которого еще не было у них вдвоем, и Лухан держит лицо Мина в ладонях, разглядывая огромные зрачки. Он был в этом теле, зачерпнул почти до дна, но ему все еще хочется больше, хочется залезть в самую частоту Мина, долететь до самой черноты в глубине глаз… и он может только надеяться, что он тот, кто способен на это, не разрушив красоту Мина, которая так притягивает его.   
Вода сбегает по их телам, уносясь водоворотом в слив, и Мин смеется ему в губы:   
\- По-моему, мыться поцелуями немного неэффективно…  
\- Зато чертовски приятно, - отвечает Лухан, доставая с полки губку и гель.   
Лухан покрывает их тела густой пеной, и руки Мина размазывают мыло по его спине, пока он трет его живот. Просто стоять так близко, так откровенно, и чувствовать, как Мин обнимает его, настолько приятно, что Лухану хотелось бы тихо сдохнуть в собственном душе, лишь бы это не кончалось.   
Лухан снимает распылитель с рычага и толкает Мина, заставляя развернуться спиной. Он смывает мыло с волос, с плеч, вновь следя по телу голодными руками, а потом надавливает Мину на плечи, вынуждая нагнуться… чтобы забраться потоком воды вместе с пальцем внутрь, чувствуя, что внутри скользко от оставшейся смазки, которая смывается неохотно несмотря на все его старания.   
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я чувствовал себя шлюхой? – спрашивает Мин.  
\- Разве что моей собственной персональной шлюхой, - смеется Лухан.   
Мин не успевает уловить, когда Лухан умудряется убрать распылитель обратно и быстро толкнуться в него, придерживая за бедра. Без презерватива ощущения становятся еще острее, и Мин понимает, что не он один это чувствует, когда Лухан просто и быстро начинает входить в него. Это уже не тот медленный ритм, с которого они умудрялись так долго не сбиться на диване, это пахнет желанием оттрахать до самых гланд и не оставить сомнения в том, кто хозяин положения. Не то чтобы это было неприятно Мину… он понимает, что почти животная страсть – обратная сторона Лухана, который был так нежен всего полчаса назад, и он принимает ее так же, как принимал ту. Ему просто нужно тоже захотеть именно этого вместе с Луханом, пусть его задница и не будет ему за это благодарна.   
Мин с грацией прожженной шлюхи раздвигает ноги и выпячивает зад, толкаясь навстречу, упираясь ягодицами в живот Лухана.  
\- Ханни, быстрее, - стонет он, дразня Лухана. – Ханни, я хочу больше.   
\- Малышка, ты все не наиграешься, - скрипит зубами Лухан, пытаясь максимально полно выполнить просьбу.   
\- Да, Ханни, пожалуйста… - дрожащим голосом произносит Мин, когда его чуть не сносит с кафеля от очередного выпада Лухана.   
Мину кажется, что они играют в странную игру, суть которой в том, чтобы протолкнуть кое-что в дырку как можно большее число раз в минуту. И в этот раз удовольствие приносит не то, что они задевают друг в друге какие-то чисто звучащие ноты, а сама скорость, ядовитое осознание, что это простая физиология, трение члена о стенки, боль и наслаждение в одном флаконе с ядерной смесью.   
Мина забавляет то, что, казалось, совсем потерявший рассудок Лухан умудрился кончить не в него, а потом толкнул его себе на грудь и доласкал до финиша. Эти стороны в Лухане слишком быстро вертятся, он не успевает уследить…

Лухан долго трепал волосы Мина полотенцем, а потом к странно приятному изумлению Мина поднял его на руки, донеся до кровати, которая, слава богам, находилась за соседней дверью от ванной. Этот мальчик ведь не такой крепкий, каким хочет казаться…   
\- Всем шлюхам в твоей постели такой сервис? – спрашивает Мин, валяясь на кровати под простынью, пока Лухан возится у окна с зажигалкой.   
\- Неа, у тебя вип-программа, - отвечает он, выпуская за окно струйку дыма. – А что, есть претензии? Не удовлетворен?   
\- Нет, что ты, - хмыкает Мин. – После того, что было в душе, это казалось бы странным.   
\- Серьезно что ли? – спрашивает Лухан, вдавливая недокуренную сигарету в пепельницу. – А я-то думал…  
Лухан гасит свет и забирается на кровать, пробираясь руками на живот Мина и спускаясь ниже к паху, обхватывает член ладонью и начинает несильно сжимать.   
\- Не-е-е-т, - стонет Мин, хотя его дугой выгибает на кровати от этой издевательской ласки.  
\- Увы, - поджимает губы Лухан, снова разглядывая его лицо.   
Лухан перебирается на Мина, нависая сверху, и Мин чувствует проникающие в него пальцы, возится, пытаясь избавиться от них или скинуть Лухана с себя.   
\- Нет, я же завтра ходить не смогу, - стонет он.   
\- Прости, малышка, - с наигранной печалью отвечает Лухан, - я должен убедиться, что ты понял, что теперь мой.   
Бедра Мина предательски отказываются подчиняться командам хозяина и с готовностью раздвигаются в стороны перед Луханем, который просовывает руки под спину и сгребает Мина ниже, вновь неумолимо заполняя собой и заставляя чувствовать шторм из белых лепестков, насквозь прошивающий нервы. 

 

CHAPTER #3 На колесах  
Все внутри Мина напрягается, когда он слышит звонок.   
Утром он сбежал от Лухана на цыпочках, неслышно прикрыв дверь.  
Потому что он больной на самом деле. Вкус вчерашних поцелуев наутро как вкус шампанского из его бокала, который остался стоять на столе. Не противный, а какой-то пошлый выдохшийся. Его вчерашние «почти люблю» сегодня звучат фальшиво мерзко, то, что было страстью, стало обугленным сожалением, искренняя нежность – с нее просто блевать хочется. Как он вообще вчера мог подумать, что Лухан идеальный, что он подходит ему, как недостающие частички паззла. Это все настолько мерзко, что хочется закрыться внутри себя и не пускать никого, переболеть этим в одиночестве.   
Но телефон продолжает звонить, и Мин заставляет себя раскопать его на столе под бумагами, открывая слайдер с усталым:  
\- Да.  
\- Мин? Ты в порядке? Что это вчера было? – Тао засыпает вопросами.  
\- Что было? – тупит Мин, честно в своем омерзительном настроении забывший, что вчера сделал Лухан.   
\- Кто ответил мне? Кто сказал, что я ошибся номером?   
\- Понятия не имею, - врет Мин, молясь только о том, чтобы этот допрос закончился.   
\- Где ты был?  
\- Давай я зайду вечером и все объясню, хорошо? – устало предлагает Мин.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Тао. – Я жду тебя.   
Мин отключается, едва ли дослушав.   
Самое паршивое во всем этом, что Лухан добил его чувства к Тао. Теперь Мина тупо тошнит от обоих, а себе хочется вырезать кусок вены на шее, потому что… ну как может быть так, что позавчера он любил Тао, вчера стонал под Луханом, а сегодня хочется выблевать свои воспоминания нахуй, выскрести из-под кожи прикосновения, поцелуи, все слова, что слышал. И если они были искренними – о боже, дайте нож поострее.   
Мину хочется сдохнуть. Перестать слышать, видеть, разучиться говорить. Чтоб не надо было объяснять Тао, что он решил поиграть в блядь, и это ему не понравилось. Чтобы не надо было слушать Лухана, умоляющего его остаться.   
Его всегда мучили такие перепады в настроении, когда он начинал думать, что счастлив и абсолютно всем доволен, а потом все это смывалось в унитаз, и он шатался по мосту над путями, думая, как бы пристроить голову на рельсах так, чтобы ее отрезало достаточно эстетично.   
Природа наградила его милой внешностью, вводящей в заблуждение, и дьяволом внутри, который бесился периодически, стремясь разрушить все вокруг, что когда-то было дорого, а потом разочаровало. Вырвать, вытрясти до основания, потому что не нужно больше, не нужно мучительно вспоминать, как хорошо было… вчера. Он просто не может этого объяснить. Наверно, он нахрен сумасшедший, ебнутый на всю голову. Когда он начинал истерить при Тао, тот закрывал его в комнате, и он выл, царапаясь в дверь, пока его не отпускало. Но он больше не может рассчитывать на Тао.   
Часы рабочего дня убегают за горизонт пьяной улиткой, и Мин щелкает кнопкой на мониторе, задвигая стул. Его просто это все бесит. Раздражает где-то в желудке жуткой изжогой. 

Тао открывает дверь, взлохмачивая волосы:  
\- Привет…   
\- Слушай… - начинает Мин, но Тао не дает договорить, перебивая:  
\- Хочешь пива? Или еще чего-нибудь?  
\- Нет, - сухо отвечает Мин. – Я хотел…  
\- А я, пожалуй, буду, - Тао вытаскивает из холодильника банку и щелкает ключом, усаживаясь на табуретку.   
Мин начинает думать, что Тао нарочно не дает ему ничего сказать.   
\- Не надо ничего говорить, - Тао ставит банку на стол. – Подойдешь?   
\- Зачем? – спрашивает Мин, но все равно подходит.   
Тао дергает его себе на колени.   
\- Не надо ничего говорить, - повторяет Тао, обхватывая ладонями лицо Мина. – Я знаю, что вчера ты с кем-то трахался.  
\- С чего ты, - Мин не думает, что отрицать – лучший выход, но говорит то, что приходит в голову, - взял?   
\- Блядь! Не ври мне! – Тао хлопает ладонью по столу, а потом цепляет Мина за подбородок, и его глаза рвутся от гнева. – Кто-то трахал тебя, и у тебя это разве что на лбу не написано.   
Тао ловит чужие запястья и удерживает руки на груди.   
\- Но я прощу тебя, я пойму, я забуду, буду считать это твоей маленькой ошибкой. Понимаешь? – Тао ловит чужой взгляд.   
\- Зачем? Зачем тебе это надо? – Мин тоже повышает голос. – Разве твоя сумасшедшая гордость это выдержит? Ты же будешь попрекать меня этим до самой смерти!  
\- Не буду, - горячо говорит Тао. – Потому что ты не понимаешь, насколько ты важен для меня. Ты переспал с кем-то… подумаешь, - Мин начинает думать, что Тао захлестнуло, и он бредит, - с кем не бывает… просто в твоей заднице побывало что-то кроме моего члена, это можно забыть…  
«Побывало не раз и с особой фантазией», - мысленно добавляет Мин.   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы то, что у нас есть, просто перестало существовать из-за твоей ошибки, понимаешь? – Тао встряхивает Мина.   
\- Ты себя слышишь? – Мин пытается увернуться, но получается плохо. – Ты уже обвиняешь меня в каждом предложении.   
\- Прости меня, я не буду больше, - горячо говорит Тао, притягивая Мина к себе. – Я научусь… сдерживаться.   
\- Тао, отпусти… - устало просит Мин. – Я просто не могу больше…  
\- Это из-за него, да?   
\- Это из-за меня, - честно говорит Мин.   
\- Я тебе не верю, - Тао зарывается носом в чужую шею. – Ты любил меня, я это знаю. Нельзя разлюбить за одну ночь.   
Тао покрывает шею Мина поцелуями, похожими на горячку, прижимает к себе крепче, торопливо гладит спину, ноги…  
\- Тао, я не хочу, отпусти…  
\- Раньше ты никогда не отказывался, - мстительно говорит Тао, игнорируя попытки Мина освободиться. – Раньше ты всегда хотел меня, а я тебя.   
\- Перестань, пожалуйста, - руки Мина напрасно упираются в чужие плечи.   
\- Может быть, если я хотя бы так смогу показать тебе, как люблю тебя, ты снова станешь старым собой? – усмехается Тао, поднимая их обоих на ноги.   
Тао срывает с Мина футболку, расцепляет ремень, стаскивает джинсы вниз.   
\- Тебе ведь не будет больно, правда? Он вчера хорошо постарался? – раздраженно произносит Тао, крепко стискивая чужие запястья.   
Мину и правда не больно.   
Просто отвратительно до тошноты. 

Лухан отлавливает его по дороге домой.   
\- Малышка, ты игнорируешь меня? – вечно улыбчивое лицо Лухана кажется Мину отвратительным.  
\- Я рад, что ты сам это понял, - отвечает Мин.   
\- Не надо так, - Лухан ловит его руку и быстро прижимается губами, просящим поцелуем умоляя открыть рот. – Что случилось?   
\- Ты не поймешь, - отрезает Мин.   
\- Почему? Расскажи мне… пожалуйста?   
Мин думает, что то, что он делает, отвратительно на самом деле, если Лухан говорит правду о том, что чувствует к нему. Но у Мина на губах все еще вкус выдохшегося шампанского и желание запереться в комнате на сотом этаже, из которой легко выпасть.   
\- Не хочу. Оставь меня, пожалуйста.   
\- Это из-за него, да? – Лухан повышает голос. – Решил вернуться к нему?   
\- Это все, что тебя интересует? – Мин тоже устает сдерживаться. – Вернулся ли я к нему?   
\- А что еще я должен думать? Ты обещал мне, а теперь отталкиваешь. Как ты можешь после всего, что было?   
\- Могу легко, - зло отвечает Мин. – Это все из-за тебя.   
\- Малышка, пожалуйста…   
\- Не называй меня так!  
\- Мин…  
\- Уходи! – Мин отталкивает Лухана слишком сильно, и тот отшатывается назад, запинаясь о бордюр и чудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы упасть на проезжую часть.   
\- Все? – как-то горько спрашивает Лухан, с которого словно облез весь его лоск.   
\- Все, - кивает Мин, отворачиваясь. 

Мин с большой сумкой на боку пробирается по вагону, разыскивая свое купе. К его сожалению, оно уже занято – какой-то парень пытается затолкнуть свой чемодан на верхнюю полку, удерживая в руках кучу пакетов и большой блокнот.   
«Ну и придурок, - думает Мин, стоя позади и разглядывая разноцветные под радугу волосы. – Уронит же что-нибудь».  
Предсказание Мина сбывается с удивительной точностью: разноцветный мальчик роняет сначала блокнот, а потом с полки вываливается чемодан, угрожая стукнуть его по голове. И Мин как-то автоматически легко подхватывает чемодан, удерживая одной рукой, а потом заталкивает его наверх по-человечески.   
\- Спасибо, - смущенно улыбается радужный недотепа. А потом тянет руку, - Сехун.   
\- Мин, - Мин пожимает узкую ладошку.   
\- Будем соседями, значит, - Сехун любопытными глазами изучает сначала его лицо, а потом пробегает по светлой рубашке-поло, темно-синим джинсам и останавливается на замшевых кедах с белой полосой на подошве.   
\- Угу, - кивает Мин, думая, зачем это понадобилось его так разглядывать.  
Мин бросает сумку наверх и устраивается на своем месте, скидывая ботинки.   
Проводник заглядывает, чтобы проверить билеты и предложить чай, но они оба отказываются, а когда поезд трогается, Мин забивается в угол, обняв колени, и пытается заснуть, не обращая внимания на Сехуна, уткнувшегося в свой огромный блокнот, изредка бросающего на него внимательные взгляды, и на мелодию, пробивающуюся из-под наушников Сехуна назойливой строчкой:  
Protect her, so she won’t forget me.  
Когда он просыпается, то слышит ту же самую песню и видит Сехуна, поспешно отворачивающего от него свой блокнот. Мин потягивается и решает выйти.   
На платформе сыро из-за недавнего дождя, и огни фонарей пробиваются через плотный туман. Мин хлопает по карманам в поисках зажигалки, а когда находит, затягивается дымом, смешанным с сыростью. И да, это Тао заставил его бросить, а теперь, когда он вычеркнул из жизни Тао вместе с его запретами…  
\- Холодно, да? - раздается рядом с ним, и Мин видит Сехуна, обнимающего себя за плечи.   
\- Ты бы оделся, что ли, - отвечает Мин, неодобрительно разглядывая тонкую футболку на Сехуне.   
\- Ты же тоже без кофты, - как-то по-детски отвечает Сехун на его замечание.   
\- А я люблю холод и сырость, - хмыкает Мин.   
\- Эй, ребята, отправляемся, - окликает их проводник, и Мин поспешно тушит окурок носком ботинка.   
В купе он заходит первым и к своему удивлению замечает на столе раскрытый сехунов блокнот, а в нем – себя. Мин на рисунке недорисован, но что-то есть в выведенном карандашом взгляде, что определенно принадлежит ему, никак не спутать – отстраненность и загадочность в глубине больших зрачков. Вот почему Сехун так внимательно смотрел на него.  
\- Это, извини… - зашедший следом Сехун поспешно закрывает блокнот.   
\- Дай посмотреть, - перебивает Мин.   
Он перелистывает страницы, встречая на них почти-живых-людей, иногда совершенно случайных, вроде официантов, иногда повторяющиеся рисунки. На одном из них удивительно старательно прорисованный парень с какими-то вызывающе яркими чертами лица.   
\- На этот ты потратил больше всего времени? – спрашивает Мин, тыкая в красавчика, развернувшегося на рисунке на стуле с очаровательной наглой улыбкочкой на полных губах.   
\- Он мне позировал, - объясняет Сехун.   
\- Ну конечно, - с иронией кивает Мин: из рисунка разве что любовь не лучится, расцветая лучиками складочек возле век.   
\- Ну хорошо… я его любил… - признается Сехун.   
\- А теперь что? – интересуется Мин.   
\- А теперь все. Какая-то это непостоянная штука, - Сехун вымучивает улыбку.   
\- Учиться едешь? – спрашивает Мин. – Или от него бежишь?  
\- И то, и то…  
\- Понятно…  
\- Только не получается, - внезапно заговаривает Сехун. – Не получается сбежать.   
\- Ну так возьми и вырви, - предлагает Мин.   
\- Что вырвать? – Сехун округляет глаза.   
\- Русунок этот, - Мин кивает на блокнот. – Избавься от него. Если вернешься к нему, еще нарисуешь, а это зачем хранить?   
Сехун опускает глаза, а потом говорит тихо:  
\- Я не пробовал никогда. Просто взять и забыть. Все жалел что-то, берег, ждал, когда он вернется, пожалеет…  
Сехун порывисто поднимается и выдирает лист из блокнота.   
Мин невесело усмехается.   
\- Дай, - забирает листок из рук Сехуна. А потом сворачивает из него самолетик и открывает окно. – Прощай?   
\- Прощай, - говорит Сехун, и Мин отпускает самолетик, который сразу же подхватывает ветер.   
Мину кажется, что Сехун смотрит в стекло и еще чуть-чуть и сорвется догонять жалкую бумажку. Поэтому он вытягивает руку, звеня часами, и треплет Сехуна по голове.   
\- Вернешься – нарисуешь. Ничто не теряется навсегда. Ничто нельзя хранить вечно.   
Сехун забирается обратно на сиденье, а спустя минуту говорит:  
\- Спасибо. Ты не знаешь, как сильно помог мне.   
Мин пожимает плечами и бурчит:  
\- Кто бы помог мне.   
\- А с тобой что? – спрашивает Сехун.   
\- Не думаю, что тебе интересно, - отмахивается Мин.  
\- Мне интересно, - заявляет Сехун. – Понимаешь, я тебя и рисовать-то начал потому, что ты похож на одного человека.   
\- Кого? – спрашивает Мин, ожидая услышать, что ему назовут еще какого-нибудь бывшего друга, но ответ Сехуна удивляет его:  
\- На отца. Он умер давно, но как я его помню, как чувствую по своим воспоминаниям, похоже на тебя… Он тоже был… мягким и твердым одновременно. Был вроде суровый, но как-то по-своему заботился обо мне.   
\- Понятно, - тихо говорит Мин.   
\- Так расскажешь? – снова спрашивает Сехун.   
\- Тебе будет неприятно, - предупреждает Мин, почему-то забыв, зачем он вообще не послал этого парнишку сразу далеко с его расспросами.   
\- Да ладно. Зато интересно.   
\- Ну как хочешь, - Мин хмурится, выбирая слова. – Я изменил своему парню с другим человеком, я думал, что влюбился по-настоящему. Но ничего настоящего в этом не было, а после всего и любви никакой не осталось, только отвращение. Мой теперь уже бывший парень трахнул меня в качестве наказания, и это было самым безобразным из того, что он мог придумать. А того, с кем я переспал, я послал к черту, хотя он умолял меня остаться. Мне просто надоело… быть нужным кому-то, если это требует от меня раздвигать ноги. Поэтому я и сбежал, оставив их обоих, свою прошлую жизнь и свои ошибки. И теперь вместо дома и работы у меня одна большая сумка, - невесело ухмыляется Мин. – Чувствую теперь себя как твоя песня – до неприличия свободным.   
\- Надо же… - тянет Сехун. – А ты смелый.   
\- Что? – неверяще переспрашивает Мин.  
\- Мне бы никогда не хватило решимости отказаться сразу от двух людей, которые меня любят, чтобы следовать… своим принципам.   
\- Чтобы остаться прозрачным, - почти неслышно произносит Мин. – А знаешь, в твоем изложении все выглядит не так паршиво.   
Сехун смеется.   
\- Наверно потому, что все говорят, что я дурак.   
\- Раз все говорят, наверно они правы?   
\- Может быть. Но по-моему лучше быть особенным дураком, чем как все.   
\- Да неужели?   
\- Ага. И ты такой же дурак.   
\- Вот спасибо.   
\- Нет, правда. Что-то эти двое в тебе нашли особенного, и я тоже это вижу.   
\- По твоим словам выходит, что это дурость?   
\- Эта дурость делает тебя привлекательным, - пожимает плечами Сехун. А потом добавляет: - А у меня квартира есть. Хочешь жить со мной?   
\- Пфф… Ты только что сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь, а я сказал, что не хочу нравиться никому. Ты нормальный?   
\- А я ведь тоже могу обидеться! Я же не сказал, что собираюсь раздеться перед тобой и дать себя поиметь. Нет…  
\- Утешил, правда…  
\- Может быть когда-нибудь потом…   
\- Да сколько тебе вообще лет? На месте твоей матери я бы тебя выпорол.   
\- Семнадцать мне. И не надо меня пороть. Просто соглашайся жить со мной, будем присматривать друг за другом, - легко улыбается Сехун.  
\- Я подумаю, - отвечает Мин, фыркая в стекло, за которым проносится тонкая полоска рассвета.   
Этот радужный мальчик такой смешной и глупый. А еще – хотя он скорее всего снова обманывается – солнечно-теплый…


	5. Привет, малыш

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ифань всегда приходит, когда нужен Тао

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lP VALENTINE'S DAY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyvDDySHQVk

And the clouds above move closer   
looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder   
as they put you down inside  
but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

 

 

У Тао самое счастливое сердце на свете. Это точно.   
Потому что как ему не быть счастливым – если в самом неприметном и скрытом от чужих глаз уголке он бережет золото? Золото волос - с холодными длинными пальцами, серьгой в ухе и очень серьезными глазами цвета ночной воды?   
Он приходит каждый вечер и говорит:   
\- Привет, малыш.   
И Тао отвечает:   
\- Привет, Фань.   
А потом они ужинают, смотрят кино и иногда даже играют в карты. Свет за окном тает, и Тао щелкает выключателем – Ифань щурится от вспыхнувшего яркого света лампочки без абажура, а Тао кладет пальцы ему на глаза. Ифань говорит, что видит сквозь его пальцы – как кровь разливается по ним до самых кончиков, наполняя теплым красным. Тао отвечает, что красное - это тепло, которое осталось от самого Ифаня с прошлой ночи и которое он сберег за день. Ифань обзывает его ребенком. Тао говорит, что не хочет взрослеть, потому что ему нравится думать, что когда он включает свет – холодная осенняя ночь, которая на самом деле скользкое чудовище из снов, обжигает пальцы, которые она прижимала к стеклу, и убегает в темноту. Тао говорит, что когда приходит время ложиться спать, и он выключает свет, ночь возвращается и царапает в окна когтями, и тогда он зажигает тот свет, что остается от Ифаня – маленькое золото в самом неприметном и скрытом от чужих глаз уголке сердца, чтобы пугать ночь и греться. И еще Тао добавляет, что ему трудно его беречь, потому что ему страшно по ночам, и Ифань должен быть с ним как можно чаще, потому что он не знает, что с ним станет, если ночь застанет его без золота в сердце. Ифань слушает с закрытыми глазами, откинув голову с золотыми волосами на спинку дивана, думает о чем-то, и кадык на его шее шевелится каждый раз, когда он выдыхает.   
\- Ребенок… - говорит он еще раз, и Тао прячет улыбку в колени: он знает, что Ифаню нравится, что он такой невзрослый. Ифань единственный, кто не говорит ему, что пора повзрослеть. Тао благодарен за это Ифаню.  
\- Фань? – зовет он.   
И когда тот поворачивает голову:   
\- Чего тебе? – Тао совсем засовывает нос между коленками, едва заметно краснеет и говорит:   
\- Пойдем спать?   
Ифань смотрит на него долгие пять секунд, пытаясь угадать, не показался ли ему румянец на щеках Тао, а потом переспрашивает:   
\- Спать?   
\- Ну да… - Тао явно мнется, выбирая слова. – Спать… хочется… с тобой.   
Ифань смеется, его золотые волосы подметают спинку дивана:   
\- Правильно, как я мог подумать, что такой ребенок, как ты, может знать слово «секс»…  
\- Неправда! – вспыхивает Тао. – Я знаю…  
Ифань снова смотрит на него прищурившись:   
\- Сделаем, как ты скажешь. Ты сказал, что хочешь спать – значит пойдем спать.   
\- Фа-а-а-ань…  
\- М-м-м?   
\- Не дразни меня. Я…   
Ифань спускается с дивана на ковер к Тао:  
\- Ты? – сдвигая смоляную челку со лба и всматриваясь в непроглядно-черные, как нефть, робкие глаза.  
\- Я хочу…  
Ночь скребется в стекло, когда свет гаснет, ветер завывает в голых макушках деревьев, разыскивая в темноте холодными пальцами сердца тех, у кого нет золота, чтобы согреваться, но Тао нечего бояться с Ифанем. 

Тао почти не помнит того, что было до Ифаня. Те дни затерлись, будто кто-то долго водил пальцем по карандашному рисунку: тонкие линии размазались, превращая в графитовый туман дни, когда Тао сидел в комнате и смотрел в стену, прислушиваясь, не прозвенит ли телефон или не крякнет ли сообщением мессинджер. Сидел и ждал. Ждал и сидел бесконечно. Пока не удалил все контакты, которые никогда не появлялись на экране с надписью «Calling», как бы он ни ждал. Тао было очень одиноко, вместо друзей у него были сигареты, старый плеер и холодные вечера, когда он мерз на улице, пока темнота не собиралась слишком густой, так что он начинал бояться. Никто не знает, насколько ему было темно и одиноко, когда никто не пришел помочь… Впрочем, это шутка. Правда, не надо принимать близко к сердцу: он совсем забыл это время. От него ничего не осталось – когда появился Ифань.   
Тао хорошо помнит, как они встретились – как в кино. Как ему всегда хотелось. Тао сидел на скамье в парке, промерзая задницей от холодного дерева сиденья, смотрел на золотую листву, такую яркую, что было больно глазам, на голубое холодное небо, к которому поднимались туманные облачка нагретого воздуха из легких. Он жутко мерз, сутулился в своей тонкой не по погоде куртке и старался засунуть руки поглубже в карманы, когда рядом раздался кашель. Тао подумал, что это голос простуженного человека – слишком низкий, с раздраженной хрипотцой где-то в глубине. Он оглянулся, думая найти рядом с собой какого-нибудь старика, который не преминет с ним заговорить, а говорить Тао после полутора дней молчания не хотелось. Но к удивлению Тао, на его скамейку присел вовсе не старик – а парень в коротком сером пальто с высоким воротом. Парень с золотыми волосами, красивый, как бог. И эти серьезные глаза цветом в осень, будто он гораздо старше, чем может показаться.   
\- Привет, - сказал парень. – Холодно сегодня, да?   
Тао к своему удивлению улыбнулся так, будто не молчал уже полтора дня:   
\- Люблю холод, - доставая из кармана свою руку и поворачивая ладонью вверх, будто взвешивая холодное голубое небо: - Он чистый и легкий.   
\- Из-за этого твоего тризлоебучего холода я неделю провалялся в больнице, - ответил парень. – Черт бы его побрал.   
Тао никогда не умел поддерживать беседу. Он просто сказал:   
\- Поправляйся поскорее. Пей чай… Лучше всего с лимоном. Столько лимонов, сколько сможешь. Если слишком кисло, побольше сахара. А так… - Тао замялся, почувствовав на себе удивленный взгляд, - лимоны лучше всего…  
\- У меня нет лимонов. Даже если соберусь купить, все равно забуду, - ответил парень, и Тао отковырял ногтем кусочек синей краски со скамейки, думая, что он даже не засмеялся над ним. И Тао, так изголодавшийся по людям за все это время, не поднимая глаз, на которые свалилась отросшая челка, произнес:   
\- А у меня есть всегда, - поднявшийся ветер всколыхнул ярко-черные волосы холодным порывом. – Если хочешь, я могу…  
Тао не договорил тогда – но парень положил ногу на ногу, зарываясь подбородком в высокий серый воротник, и сказал:   
\- Хочу.   
Тао никогда не забудет, как они шли тогда по вымороженной первым заморозком аллее – среди полыхающих желтым костров на деревьях, под льдистым голубым небом: серое пальто Ифаня и его собственная тонкая черная куртка.   
У Тао были холодные-холодные пальцы, но он не врал, что любит холод. 

\- Привет, малыш.   
Тао просыпается с мягкой улыбкой, чувствуя, как в руки ему суют что-то мягкое.   
\- Прости, панду не нашел, - говорит Ифань, ложась позади него на кровать. – Спи дальше.   
Тао сворачивается клубком, греясь об Ифаня и сжимая в руках плюшевого кролика.   
Ифань относится к нему, как к ребенку, и Тао это бесконечно нравится.   
Тао даже выучился его дразнить – он забирается на перила балкона, оглядываясь через плечо вниз, и Ифань, стряхивая пепел, говорит:   
\- Слезь.   
Тао ерзает, устраиваясь понадежнее, и отпускает руки:   
\- Смотри, я не держусь. Не держусь, не держусь, не держу…  
Ифань срывает его с перил, схватив за майку, и шипит злобно, наклонившись к нему:   
\- Сказал же слезь.  
Тао думает, что пальцы, сжавшиеся на его футболке, слишком тонкие и аристократичные, чтобы напугать всерьез, но глаза Ифаня, полные взметнувшейся, как кофейная шапка на турке, ярости, говорят об обратном: Ифань очень зол. Ифань вообще умеет злиться – Тао знает это, потому что хорошо изучил его глаза: в них, под темной поверхностью ночной воды, всегда прячется сосредоточенность. Ифань словно всегда сконцентрирован на чем-то более важном, чем глупости Тао – Тао думает, что внутри него нехоженая терра инкогнита, куда он вообще никого не пускает. И только для Тао сделано исключение: ему позволено гулять вдоль побережья и собирать камни. И Тао собирает их все, не прося большего, потому что обожает Ифаня и его сосредоточенные глаза до дрожи в самых кончиках пальцев. Но дразнить его – просто слишком смешно.   
\- Боишься за меня? – спрашивает он весело, абсолютно игнорируя перекошенное лицо Ифаня.   
\- Еще чего, - фыркает Ифань. – Хоть убейся, мне все равно…   
Тао делает вид, что пытается забраться назад, на перила.   
Ифань тут же дергает его за майку обратно:   
\- Но еще раз увижу на этой штуке – сам убью.   
Тао смеется, касаясь виска Ифаня – нехоженая земля осыпается песком сквозь его пальцы, расширяя полосу солнечного побережья. 

Тао, разглядывая свои ноги в полосатых носках, сидит на диване, не решаясь погасить свет и идти спать – Ифань все еще не пришел и не сказал свое:   
\- Привет, малыш.  
Тао часто думает, что было бы, не будь Ифаня… А ничего бы не было, наверно – в конце концов решает он. Он бы рано или поздно замерз в своей тонкой куртке, и пожары осени не согрели бы его. Ночная темнота выцарапала бы его за стекла окон и сожрала окончательно. Без Ифаня на его планете – как на Марсе: сухо, красно и холодно.   
Ифань все не приходит, и Тао со страхом смотрит на часы – каждое движение секундной стрелки делает темноту за окном гуще, и его сердце начинает наполняться тревогой. Тао обнимает колени и сжимается плотнее – не позволяя золоту внутри потухнуть и рисуя в памяти черные поверхностью в холодную воду глаза Ифаня…   
Он знает, что просто не мог не влюбиться в Ифаня – каждую их встречу смотря на него глазами, в которых все больше появлялось привязанности. И вот когда костры осени отгорели совсем, и ветер принялся срывать с деревьев остатки ободранной листвы, Тао как-то слишком неловко повернулся в маленькой прихожей, влепившись в грудь Ифаня, и наступил ему на ногу.   
\- Ты на моей ноге стоишь, - сказал Ифань.   
\- Прости, - сказал Тао.   
И оба не двинулись с места.   
Тао продолжал смотреть в чудесные глаза… а потом ниже, на губы, будто никогда их раньше не замечал: слишком полные, слишком бледные, слишком ифаневские…   
Тао подумал, что его взгляд слишком красноречивый.  
И Ифань сказал:   
\- Поцелуй – это всего лишь способ сказать кому-то, что тебе с ним хорошо.   
И Тао поцеловал – слишком по-детски, слишком неуклюже, всего слишком… Но важно было не это – важно было то, что Ифань ответил.   
\- Мне тоже хорошо с тобой, - сказал он напоследок.   
И уже потом были другие поцелуи, когда ничего не хотелось говорить. Просто у Тао появился еще один способ сказать Ифаню, как он ему нравится – когда он цеплялся пальцами за золотые волосы и все еще неумело, но очень увлеченно возвращал ему посасывания, покусывания и стоны с чужим языком между приоткрытых губ. Ифань почти лежал на нем и выцеловывал его шею, заставляя выгибаться и потихоньку сходить с ума.   
Тао промямлил что-то неразборчивое, когда Ифань прижал его, а потом заставил себя взглянуть в его глаза – кроме вечной непроницаемой черноты в них появилось маленькое голодное пламя.   
\- Секс – это всего лишь способ сказать кому-то, что ты доверяешь и принадлежишь ему, - сказал Ифань, и Тао почувствовал весь вес его тела, когда Ифань лег на него.   
\- Фань, - всхлипнул Тао.   
\- Ты доверяешь мне? – спросил Ифань.   
\- Да, - сказал Тао, когда рука Ифаня забралась в его штаны.   
\- Ты будешь принадлежать только мне? – спросил Ифань.  
\- Да-а-а… - простонал Тао, когда рука Ифаня стала ласкать его член.   
\- Я никогда не сделаю тебе больно, - пообещал Ифань.   
Тао слышал шорох одежды, которая сползала с него, видел обнаженную грудь – свою и Ифаня, и гладил его по бедрам, когда Ифань прижимал его своим голым телом к кровати. Тао сцеплял руки на шее Ифаня и возился под ним, растравливая огонек в чужих глазах. Тао целовал соски и стонал сквозь зубы, когда Ифань, наклонившись над ним, ласкал его губами. Тао приподнимался над кроватью, цепляясь за Ифаня, когда Ифань был в нем, не в силах оторваться и отпустить, мешал ему, двигался невпопад и от стыда молчал, как рыба, когда кончал.   
\- Ты трахаешься, как ребенок, - сказал ему тогда Ифань.   
«Ребенок, которого ты любишь», - подумал Тао.   
Ифань спал с ним и продолжал относиться, как к маленькому.   
Тао разглядывал полосатые носки на своих ногах, чувствуя, как от воспоминаний золотой огонек в груди разгорался ярче. Ему уже не было страшно. Он знал, что все равно дождется Ифаня. И когда дверь скрипнула, и на тумбочку в прихожей упали ключи, а знакомый низкий голос сказал:   
\- Привет, малыш, - Тао взлетел с дивана, будто к полосатым носкам были пришиты крылья.  
Радостное:   
\- Ф-а-а-ань, - утонуло на груди Ифаня, когда Тао почти повис на нем. 

Чен звонил в дверь уверенно – звонок три раза пропел коротко, а потом один раз длинно. От него пахло мятной жвачкой, а на толстовке на груди трахались нарисованные пони. Объективно, он выглядел классно. А кроме этого он очень хотел увидеть Тао.   
Когда дверной звонок три раза пропел коротко, а потом один раз длинно, Тао посмотрел на свои руки. Открывать не хотелось – у Ифаня были ключи, а никого, кроме Ифаня, он не ждал. Но звонок не унимался, и Тао решил, что разумнее будет поинтересоваться, кого вдруг принесло к нему. И, открывая дверь, он уж точно не ожидал найти за ней Чена.   
\- Привет, малыш, - радостно сказал Чен, когда дверь открылась.   
Чен, только что вернувшийся из-за границы и пахнущий мятной жвачкой, объективно выглядел классно, очень скучал по Тао и надеялся на теплый прием, поэтому замерший в дверях младший его, мягко говоря, неприятно удивил.   
\- А где обнимашки? – спросил он весело, прижимая к себе более высокого Тао. – Я вернулся.   
Тао ответил:   
\- Привет, - пропуская его внутрь, и радости в его голосе было ноль целых ноль десятых.   
\- Ты чего такой хмурый? – Чен треснул Тао по плечу, все еще надеясь, что Тао придуривается. – Можно мне чаю?   
\- Можно, - отозвался Тао и побрел на кухню.   
\- Не хочешь спросить, как у меня дела? – поинтересовался Чен.   
\- Как дела в Америке? – безэмоционально спросил Тао.   
\- Слушай, хорошо, - Чен, опираясь спиной о подоконник, мечтательно закатил глаза. – Хочу там навсегда остаться. Здесь теперь все такое непривычное…   
\- Еще бы, - Тао пожал плечами, разглядывая лошадок на толстовке. – Тебя год не было.   
\- А ты что делал без меня? Ну, рассказывай. Хочу все знать, чем занимался мой братишка. Девушку завел? – Чен изображал буйный энтузиазм.   
Тао неуютно поежился:   
\- Никого я не завел…  
\- Ну и дурак, - заявил Чен. – Что же ты тогда делал?   
\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Тао. Он и в самом деле был ничем. Да и сейчас остается ничем. Просто с Ифанем – это безболезненно. – Смотрел, ждал…  
\- Меня ждал? – блеснув глазами, поинтересовался Чен.   
\- Нет… - Тао посмотрел на часы – было почти шесть, скоро должен был прийти Ифань, и Чен со своими расспросами, Чен из далекого прошлого, мягко говоря, некстати. – Вообще-то нет.   
\- Фу, - обижается Чен. – А я-то думал, мне есть, к кому вернуться.   
\- Прости, - тихо отвечает Тао.   
Чену совсем не нравится то, что он видит. Тао и раньше был слегка того, вечно витал в тумане, вел себя, как ребенок (собственно, это шутливое «малыш» отсюда и пошло) – но вот это, вот то, что он видит перед глазами: по-прежнему ласковый, но совершенно незаинтересованный взгляд, мягкие движения, робкая покорность – заставляет Чена беспокоиться.   
\- Тао? – Чен берет его за руку. – Прости, что уехал. Прости, что бросил тебя. Прости, что не звонил. Я знаю, что виноват. Но… не сердись на меня, ладно?   
В глазах Тао впервые появляется что-то живое, какой-то отголосок, промелькнувшая тень, и он поднимает на Чена черные, как небо, бесконечные глаза, неловко поправляя челку:   
\- Без тебя было плохо.   
\- Я знаю, - начинает Чен, но Тао жестко обрывает:   
\- Ничего ты не знаешь.   
Внезапная жесткость удивляет Чена. Тао огрызнулся так, будто он наступил Тао на больное.  
\- Извини, - тут же качает головой Тао. – Извини, это… шутка. Я не обижаюсь. Я забыл.   
Тао вновь смотрит на Чена – но уже нормальными, спокойными глазами.  
«Спокойными, как вода – за ними ничего не прочитаешь», - думает Чен.   
\- Расскажи что-нибудь, - просит он, и Чен расслабляется, чувствуя себя так, будто они вернулись в детство – он придумывает находу историю и рассказывает ее сидящему на диване младшему, который смотрит на него большими, восторженными, любопытными глазами.   
Чен так любит его детские манеры, отзывчивость, простоту. Чен так любит… что не может признаться в этом самому себе – он до сих пор не решился признать, что же было решающей причиной, по которой он решил уехать в Америку на практику после выпуска: широкие перспективы за рубежом или его непонятные чувства к Тао, которые пели и грызли его грудь, когда он был рядом. Даже если он и не понимал их – он чувствовал, насколько они неправильные. Тао приходился ему дальним родственником – какой-то осколок его большой семьи, потерянный в ветвях родословного дерева и всегда тепло принимаемый в их семье, потому что у самого Тао такой большой и любящей кучи родственников не было никогда. Чен вырос вместе с ним, научился относиться, как к брату, полюбил… Полюбил, как… как вечного ребенка, которого приятно удивлять – потому что в ответ он отблагодарит таким честным и искренним восторгом, что тепла на сердце хватит не на одну зимнюю ночь.   
И вот теперь, когда Чен вернулся и нашел Тао настолько изменившимся – ему до ужаса неприятно думать, что он в этом виноват. Именно поэтому он припоминает и рассказывает Тао самые забавные истории, в которые умудрился влипнуть за границей, сидя в его кресле с остывшей кружкой чая. Тао слушает его с легкой улыбкой, и это греет сердце Чена. Но улыбка с губ Тао стирается каждый раз, когда он смотрит на часы. И делает это он слишком часто.   
\- Ты кого-то ждешь? – спрашивает Чен.   
\- Нет… - отвечает Тао. – То есть да. Ко мне должны прийти.   
\- Что ж ты сразу не сказал, - торопится Чен, которого снова неприятно задели слова Тао – он надеялся, что продолжает оставаться для Тао единственным. – Я сижу тут, болтаю.   
У дверей он с как можно более равнодушным видом спрашивает:   
\- Я зайду еще как-нибудь?   
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Тао.   
Дверь за Ченом с принтом трахающихся пони на толстовке закрывается, и Тао садится на диван, обнимая себя руками:   
\- Фа-а-а-ань…  
Чен против воли Тао всколыхнул в нем те одинокие вечера с его единственными друзьями – сигаретами, старым плеером и осенним холодом, и Тао снова почувствовал себя неуютно.   
\- Фань, приходи поскорее, - шепчет Тао, уткнувшись в колени. 

Тао не очень интересует учеба. Поэтому он завел привычку – когда ему становится невтерпеж скучно на лекциях – фотографироваться в туалете и отправлять Ифаню фотографии со смешными рожами. Вот и сейчас он показывает зеркалу язык, и камера на мобильнике снимает его отражение – вместе со всем убранством туалета. У Ифаня уже тонны таких фотографий – они не то раздражают, не то забавляют его... Во всяком случае, Тао продолжает так делать.   
Тао жмет «Отправить», и его собственный телефон тут же оповещает о пришедшем сообщении – будто мир, после того как игнорировал его существование целый год, вдруг решает приревновать его к Ифаню. Тао не читает сообщение – у него уже тонны непрочитанных конвертов.   
Чен продолжает приходить к нему раз в неделю, а иногда и чаще. Как-то он находит у него на столе потертый тюбик:   
\- Это что, смазка?   
Чен вертит в руках упаковку, чувствуя, что она наполовину пустая – ей явно пользовались. Чен ставит тюбик на место, впиливаясь в Тао глазами, на дне которых мутными потоками расплывается ревность. Но Тао не замечает, просто пожимает плечами:   
\- Ну и что? – и снова сдвигает с лица смоляную челку.   
\- Ничего, - отзывается Чен, пытаясь скрыть раздражение в голосе. – Просто сложно представить, что ты с кем-то трахаешься.   
Тао не обращает на его реплику внимания, и Чен смотрит на него из другого угла комнаты – Тао красивый. Сколько бы над ним ни смеялись за его странные раскосые глаза, Чен всегда считал его удивительно красивым – ему и его смоляным волосам идет черная майка и простые спортивные штаны, только подчеркивающие достоинства фигуры. И даже не в одежде дело… На самом деле Чена привлекает что-то большее и неуловимое – как двигаются под тканью ребра, приподнимаясь от дыхания, как от смеха его глаза сужаются и губы раздвигаются. Тао, несмотря на всю свою простоту, всегда был соблазнительно сексуальным – и с этим ничего не поделать. Ничего не поделать и с мыслями Чена о том, что они когда-нибудь могли бы… Впрочем, это смешно. Чен не знает, какой из вариантов оригинальнее: позволить этому ребенку трахнуть себя или самому собраться и трахнуть его. Бред, просто бред…

Тао в конце концов приходится рассказать Ифаню о Чене. Он не говорит всей правды, но Ифань, кажется, сам догадывается:   
\- Он тебе нравится?   
Ифань валяется рядом и пальцами зачесывает волосы Тао назад – Тао знает, что они ему нравятся, и поворачивается к нему боком, чтобы не мешать.   
\- Нравится, - отвечает Тао, чувствуя, как напрягается рука Ифаня.   
\- Вот как, - отвечает тот за его спиной.  
Тао смеется:   
\- Мне все люди нравятся. А люблю я тебя.   
Ифань тоже смеется, но как-то облегченно:   
\- Ты даже не представляешь, как я рад, что у тебя до меня никого не было. Я бы не вынес думать, что кто-то кроме меня любил тебя и трогал так же, как я.  
\- Ревнивый, - Тао кокетничает.  
\- До черта, - соглашается Ифань.   
Тао расслабляется, думая, что Ифань – его персональное чудо. Во-первых, он красивый, как… даже сравнение подобрать сложно. Тао уверен, что ему достался самый красивый парень на планете – таких, как Ифань, больше нет. Во-вторых, Ифань своевольный, ревнивый собственник – и это именно то, что Тао в нем нравится, и он никогда не бросит дразнить его при любой возможности, чтобы потом любоваться взбешенным Ифанем, который угрожает ему очень оригинальными позами в постели, если он еще раз позволит себе такие выходки. В-третьих, Ифань, несмотря на всю свою суровую неприступность, нежный и заботливый – каждый раз, когда он уходит утром, Тао чувствует прикосновение к волосам и еще более легкое касание – к губам. Тао засыпает после этого, как мишка в спячке – обнимая подаренного кролика. Ифань уходит… и Тао никогда не спрашивает, куда он уходит и во сколько он вернется, делая вид, что спит. 

Чену тоже в конце концов приходится рассказать об Ифане. Выражение лица Чена, который узнал, что Тао встречается с парнем… и не только встречается – надо быть реалистом – но и спит, описать сложно.   
Чен просто в бешенстве.   
\- Познакомь меня с ним, - просит он.   
\- Не хочу, - Тао отнекивается.   
\- Тао… ты хотя бы помнишь о безопасности? – спрашивает Чен, чувствуя, что ничего тупее он придумать не мог, но с Тао все может быть. И когда Тао кивает, Чен облегченно выдыхает: у Тао просто потрясающая способность привлекать мудаков. Чен хотел бы думать, что это единственная причина, по которой он волнуется за Тао… но это не так.   
\- Тао, а давай в выходные сходим куда-нибудь? - предлагает он.   
Тао смотрит на него прозрачным взглядом и долго не отвечает. С тех пор, как Чен снова появился в его жизни, Ифань отдалился от него. Ифань ничего не хочет объяснять, просто не приходит в те дни, когда Чен сидит у него.  
\- Чен…   
\- Я видел, хороший фильм идет, - предлагает Чен с улыбкой.   
\- Нет, Чен, - голос Тао перестает быть похожим на шепот. – Я не хочу никуда идти с тобой.   
\- Что? – Чен думает, что ослышался.   
\- Уходи, Чен. Я серьезно… Ифань не любит, когда ты со мной.   
\- Ифань! Ифань! – Чен бесится. – Только это и слышу. Может, это ты больше не хочешь меня видеть?   
\- Может быть…  
\- Да что, блядь, с тобой случилось-то такое? Почему ты такой стал?! – и без того небольшое терпение Чена подошло к концу.   
\- Что? – вдруг выпаливает Тао. – Это ты у меня спрашиваешь? Тебе хватает наглости – после того, как ты меня бросил?   
Тао сжимает кулаки и его голос дрожит, когда он произносит слова, которые копил и долго складывал тяжелыми слитками на дно души:   
\- Я чуть не умер без тебя, а тебе было все равно. Тебе было весело в этой твоей Америке. Даже не вспомнил обо мне ни разу?   
Чену невыносимо тошно смотреть на него – Тао весь дрожит и, кажется, вот-вот заплачет. Тао, сдерживая слезы, говорит правду – этого не может отрицать даже Чен.   
\- Если бы не Ифань, я бы не выжил. Я люблю его больше, чем всех и все. Он заменил мне всех и все, когда все от меня отвернулись.   
Чену очень хочется обнять его и стереть ползущие по щекам горячие слезы – как раньше, как в детстве. Но он только продолжает стоять и смотреть на ставшего ему совсем чужим Тао.   
\- И не твое дело судить меня, если я дорожу им больше, чем всеми остальными.   
\- Тао, послушай, я не это хотел сказать, - Чен делает шаг вперед, но Тао отходит, горько добавляя:  
\- Не хочу ничего слушать. Как же ты не понимаешь… уходи.   
Тао разворачивается и захлопывает за собой дверь спальни.   
Чен смотрит ему вслед добрые пару минут, а потом берет куртку и идет к двери. И, уже надавив на ручку, останавливается: он сбежал уже один раз – сколько можно быть трусом? Чен возвращается, забирается на диван и смотрит в одну точку на противоположной стене, прислушиваясь к тишине. Тао плакал… Тао плакал от обиды, от того, что Чен задел его слишком сильно – значит, он небезразличен Тао? Настолько небезразличен?   
Внезапная надежда вдруг проникает в сердце Чена – если он наберется храбрости и скажет Тао, что любит его? Чен уверен, что этот Ифань – просто блажь. Их с Тао многолетняя дружба значит гораздо больше, чем секс, который Тао нашел с Ифанем… Все еще может быть хорошо, разве нет? Сегодня Тао лучше не трогать, а завтра – завтра Чен расскажет ему все. Чен устраивается на подушке, пряча застывшие руки под мышками – он обязательно сделает все, чтобы заслужить прощение Тао. 

Тао падает на подушку, вытирая слезы и обнимая кролика. Он пытался, честно пытался относиться к Чену так, будто ничего не было, будто он не сделал ему так больно, что невозможно было дышать. И у него получалось – пока Чен не взял и не расковырял в нем огромную дыру.   
Тао обнимает кролика и шепчет:   
\- Фань, Фань, приходи поскорее… мне так плохо. Фань, услышь меня. Пожалуйста, Фань…  
Тао старается изо всех сил – если он будет звать достаточно громко, Ифань обязательно почувствует и придет. За короткие пять минут Тао успевает сотню раз повторить «Фань». А потом дверь его комнаты открывается:   
\- Привет, малыш.   
Зареванный Тао кидается Ифаню на шею:  
\- Фа-а-а-ань…  
Ифань зарывается пальцами в смоляные волосы, обнимает, гладит:   
\- Не плачь, я здесь…  
\- Фань, почему, ну почему мне нельзя просто любить тебя? Что в этом неправильного?   
\- Не надо плакать, - уговаривает Ифань. – Ты любишь меня, я люблю тебя.   
\- Фа-а-а-ань… Как будто я порченный, как будто я не заслуживаю любить…  
\- Тш-ш-ш… Все хорошо. Я никому тебя не отдам.   
\- Фа-а-а-ань…  
Тао засыпает, прижимая к себе Ифаня и кролика, под ласковыми прикосновениями к волосам, засыпает, успокоенный запахом одеколона Ифаня и теплом его тела. 

Когда Тао просыпается, и в окно светит солнце, Тао улыбается. Его тело помнит прикосновения Ифаня, и от кролика пахнет Ифанем… Даже в солнечных лучах ему мерещится что-то похожее на Ифаня.   
Ему вдруг нестерпимо начинает хотеться яблока – большого, сочного и зеленого. И когда он вспоминает, что в холодильнике должно было остаться одно как раз такое – он почти смеется, счастливо стукает кролику по носу и поднимается с кровати.   
Он почти забыл о Чене и их вчерашнем разговоре, поэтому когда он заходит на кухню и видит за столом Чена с чашкой чая, его улыбка слегка тускнеет:   
\- Ты? Что ты здесь делаешь? Когда ты пришел?   
Чен бесконечно рад видеть улыбку Тао и его самого, помятого со сна, с растрепанными волосами:   
\- Я не уходил. Надеюсь, ты не сердишься, что я у тебя переночевал.   
\- Вот как, - удивляется Тао. – Тогда ты, наверно, видел Ифаня?   
\- Кого? – переспрашивает Чен.   
\- Ифаня, он приходил вчера, - объясняет Тао.   
\- Здесь никого не было, - слегка растерянно отвечает Чен.   
\- Как не было, если я заснул с его рукой под головой, - начинает раздражаться Тао.   
\- Тао, я говорю тебе, что никто не приходил. Я заснул глубоко за полночь и заметил бы, если бы кто-то был здесь кроме нас двоих.   
\- Зачем ты смеешься надо мной? Ифань пришел сразу после того, как мы поругались.   
\- Тао, никто не приходил, - еще раз повторяет Чен.   
\- Не ври!   
\- Тао…  
\- Перестань! Ты издеваешься надо мной! Ифань был здесь! Он обнимал меня! Он говорил, что никогда меня не оставит!  
Тао кричит, в его глазах появляется сумасшедшая ярость.   
И тогда до Чена доходит.   
Доходит все.   
\- Ифань приходил, потому что я звал его! Он всегда приходит, когда мне нужен, - не успокаивается Тао.   
Слова Тао добивают Чена, и он опирается затылком о стену, пытаясь сдержать слезы.   
\- Он и сегодня придет, если ты уберешься отсюда, - голос Тао дробится сотнями и сотнями отголосков в разрывающейся болью голове Чена.   
\- Ифань… - Тао говорит еще что-то, но Чен просто не может сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы уловить смысл слов сквозь лавину боли, которая оглушает его.   
Чен открывает глаза: Тао стоит у окна, щелкая зажигалкой, и выстуженный первым морозом осенний воздух вливается в окно , наверно, обжигая холодом его голые плечи. Чондэ слишком ярко чувствует потоки холодного солнечного воздуха и тонкий запах сигареты, поплывший по нему. Фигура Тао у окна в черном такая контрастная на фоне утреннего солнечного света…   
\- Тао, - тихо произносит Чен, даже не надеясь, что он расслышит.   
Мокрая полоска, горячая в наполнившем маленькую кухню холодном воздухе, расчерчивает щеку Чена, и он повторяет:   
\- Тао…


	6. Неправильные

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чондэ любит Чанеля, Чанель любит Ифаня, Ифань любит Чондэ.

CHAPTER#1 Ненужные мысли

лова прорастают на мне, как татуировка.   
Все мое тело покрывается словами, которые больше не смываются.

 

Чондэ чувствует порыв ветра, всколыхнувший легкую штору – она оседает обратно шелковой пылью, задевая нежным его плечо.   
\- Все как будто осыпается, - говорит Фань.   
И Чондэ закрывает глаза.  
Но даже с закрытыми глазами он продолжает видеть огромный купол ночного неба за окном, два изгорающих в нем уголька сигарет и острые рассыпанные осколки звезд. Как будто его любовь треснула и раскрошилась, разнеслась по вселенной блестящими обломками.   
И Чондэ открывает глаза.   
\- Все как будто уже осыпалось, - говорит Чондэ. – И мы живем в мире, который уже за чертой.   
Фань вздыхает и затягивается: светло-серый дым поднимается вверх, под бездонное к черному, - как будто любовь Фаня попрощалась и растворилась в бесчисленных вселенных.   
\- Наверно, ты прав, - наконец, отзывается он, и Чондэ стряхивает нагоревший от размышлений пепел. – Но разве не красиво?   
\- Люди склонны находить особую прелесть в том, что неправильно, - Чондэ всегда говорит то, что от него требуют приличия, условности, совесть… весь тот нестройный хор чужих голосов внутри.   
\- Да брось… - хмыкает Фань. Фань, слишком умный, чтобы верить всему, что он говорит. – Ты же не думаешь, что это все было зря? Что мы трое – это ошибка?  
Чондэ смотрит на него секунды две, потом делает короткую затяжку.   
\- Не думаю.   
Чондэ думает о многом, смотря в бесконечное черное небо, полное недостижимых, вечно крутящихся вокруг своей оси безразличных вселенных, похожих на чужие жизни, никак не касающихся их собственной, разломленной на трети, - но не о том, что того, что сейчас, не должно было происходить.   
\- Так в чем смысл себя доводить? – спрашивает Фань, поднося к губам маленькую фарфоровую чашку. – Фу, что за гадость… Опять Цаньле кофе варил?  
Чондэ кивает, пряча усмешку: младший всегда бросает в кофе маленькую щепотку корицы, и кофе приобретает вкус детского напитка, который Фань тихо ненавидит. Потому что кофе должен быть крепким, горячим и несладким – напиток настоящего мужика, который не выглядит и не ведет себя, как женщина. Так считает Фань по крайней мере.   
\- Я никого не довожу, - говорит Чондэ, растирая кончик сигареты в маленькой пепельнице из черной керамики – такой же черной, минималистической и спокойной, как все вещи в этом доме. Как все его вещи. Как сам Чондэ. – Просто…  
\- Что просто? – не унимается Фань. – Давай просто прекратим все это, я же вижу, насколько это тебя напрягает…   
Еще один порыв ветра всколыхивает тонкий материал шторы и кидает в лицо едкий дым, поднимающийся от непотушенной сигареты Фаня. Чондэ прижимается щекой к оконной раме и смотрит вверх – перед его глазами еще больше темного молчаливого неба, в котором медленно умирают разреженные биты трека негромко включенного радио. Возникают под тонкой шкурой бьющейся мембраны – и поднимаются умирать туда, высоко вверх, где рождается этот прохладный и отчужденный ветер. Чондэ кажется, что его сердце – как эта хрупкая мембрана: производит бесконечное количество импульсов, обреченных умереть на поверхности неба, прячущего под собой чужие миры никем еще не разомкнутых вселенных. Его сердце сочится чувствами, истекает тоскующими нотами всполохов эмоций из самой печальной синей гаммы. И даже если его голос будет достаточно громким, чтобы достучаться до неба и спросить «Почему все так» у закрытой небесной двери, он не перестанет чувствовать. Есть ответ или нет – неважно. Важно только то, что его покой наступает только тогда, когда он полностью открывается этому тоскующему небу, позволяя ночному ветру прошивать его грудь, будто в ней дырка, позволяя проноситься сквозь это отверстие, поднимаясь вслед умирающим тактам полуночного трека, вслед за дымом сигареты Фаня. Только когда он полностью осмысливает слова Фаня, когда дает окончательный ответ:   
\- Нет… Я, может быть, и не выгляжу счастливым, но я счастлив, - его мысли успокаиваются, и мечтательная улыбка против воли растягивает губы.   
Чондэ снова закрывает глаза, когда новый порыв ветра касается его кожи.   
\- Я могу только надеяться, что это правда, - отвечает Фань, легко касаясь его волос. – Я так редко вижу тебя счастливым.   
Фань тушит сигарету, потому что все предметы утрачивают значение – когда он видит на лице Чондэ улыбку. По-настоящему счастливую улыбку. Фань не думает, что она как-то связана с его словами или вообще возникла как следствие чего-то реального – скорее, просто влияние момента: ночь, усталая сигарета и бесконечное августовское звездное небо, - но ему все равно она дорога. Дорога до бесконечности – потому что он так редко видит лицо Чондэ настолько расслабленным, так редко замечает, что его волшебные глаза окрашены нежной мечтательностью, как сейчас, когда он тихо зовет:   
\- Чондэ? – и Чондэ смотрит на него, блестя осколками разбитых звезд на самом дне темных мягких зрачков.   
Фань кончиком указательного пальца прорисовывает необычный контур его верхней губы, и Чондэ чувствует сильных запах сигарет от его пальцев.   
\- Чондэ… - падет с губ Фаня то ли просьбой, то ли откровенным обожанием, уносясь вверх, туда же, где исчезло уже почти все, что было важным, и Чондэ вдыхает поглубже, когда Фань целует его.   
Фань просто касается его губами, словно разговаривает… Будто медленный беззвучный шепот – закрывая губы Чондэ, запечатывая несказанные слова. Когда Чондэ смотрит на него, Фань видит в его глазах – отражением печального августовского неба – тепло, заботу и много, много тоски. Но это не то, что ему хотелось бы увидеть больше всего. Когда Чондэ касается его лица пальцами, Фань тоже чувствует сильный терпкий запах сигарет от его кожи, смешивающийся с тонким отголоском его одеколона и слабым родным запахом тела. Когда Чондэ касается его губ, Фань лишь обнимает его крепче, стискивая пальцы на тонкой талии в черной майке – и покачивается медленно, в такт просачивающемуся из-под мембраны ленивому треку. Если бы эта была одна из его прошлых шлюх, он бы давно уже вылизывал его пальцы, прикидывая, на что они, мокрые, могли бы сгодиться… Но Чондэ меняет его – неотвратимо, неизбежно, заражая своей вечной печалью гаснущего летнего неба, и Фань, несмотря на то, как ему хочется продолжить, говорит то, что должен:   
\- Идем спать?   
Чондэ кивает:  
\- Да, идем, - и разворачивается, оглядываясь на него, прежде чем потушить свет. 

 

Чондэ раздевается, складывая одежду аккуратной даже в темноте стопкой, поверх которой Фань кидает свою футболку и штаны – хотя бы не пол, как часто делает Цаньле.   
\- И правда спит, - шепчет Фань, имея в виду Цаньле, свернувшегося посередине кровати замерзшим эмбрионом.   
\- Он всегда спит, - пожимает плечами Чондэ, разглядывая младшего, и его голос невольно, как помехи на пленке, расчерчивает скрытая нежность: Цаньле прыгает весь день, как щенок, и к десяти вечера обычно так уматывается, что часто не дожидается их с Фанем – прирожденных полуночников.   
\- Цаньле, эй, - Фань осторожно двигает ворчащего теперь Цаньле ко краю, - подвинься.   
\- Фа-а-а-ань, - единственное, что уловил сонный Цаньле – кто его разбудил. – Фа-а-а-ань…  
Цаньле обматывается руками вокруг шеи Фаня и слепо, не открывая глаз, тычется ему в губы. Фань возвращает поцелуй, пытаясь уложить его обратно – он уверен, что Цаньле тянется к нему просто по привычке, все еще сонный. Чондэ забирается под одеяло, наблюдая за этими манипуляциями Цаньле с незаметной в темноте усмешкой: он знает, что даже сонный Цаньле вполне способен осознавать свои желания – и сейчас он откровенно хочет Фаня.   
Фань очень хочет спать, но унять руки и упрямо тянущиеся к нему губы не получается, поэтому он покорно позволяет Цаньле, который все еще прикидывается сонным, целовать его куда попало и водить ладонями по голой груди под одеялом. Фань с запозданием думает, что их возня мешает Чондэ, и решает, что проще всего будет дать Цаньле то, чего ему хочется – перекатываясь влево на Цаньле и прижимая его к кровати.   
Чондэ просто наблюдает за этим, подперев локтем голову – как, судя по движениям под одеялом, Фань избавляет Цаньле от белья, продолжая целовать подставленную, выгнутую шею. Он привык, это больше не вызывает в нем ревности – когда тот, кого он любит, получает удовольствие под руками того, кого любит он. Чондэ не знает, что делает Фань, - впрочем, не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, когда Цаньле скрещивает ноги на поясе Фаня, поднимая одеяло и крепче стискивая руками шею Фаня, чтобы прижаться к нему тем, что задыхается от желания и просит ласки в ночной тишине, при выключенном свете. Чондэ, когда покупал эту огромную кровать, вряд ли думал, что матрасу на ней придется выдерживать вес сразу трех тел – а теперь он сам тянется к тумбочке, чтобы протянуть Фаню блестящий в темноте, зажатый двумя пальцами квадратик презерватива.   
Фань вскрывает упаковку, пока Цаньле, сидя перед ним с разведенными ногами, смотрит на него голодным и обожающим взглядом. И Цаньле не удерживает удовлетворенного:  
\- Ах… - когда Фань толкается в него.   
Чондэ думает, что это мало похоже на любовь, скорее – данность, потребность в ежедневной ласке. «Люблю» на языке Цаньле – которому, конечно, лучше знать.   
Фань двигается, и Цаньле продолжает цепляться за него, изредка прижимаясь губами, чтобы погасить слишком громкий стон. Чондэ хорошо знает, как ему хорошо – когда его Фань с ним. Когда Фань на самом деле старается доставить удовольствие распахнувшемуся перед ним телу, он становится чутким до болезненности – знает, когда нужно двигаться быстрее, чтобы того, кого он любит, захлестнуло волной горячего, обжигающего желания, а когда притормозить – мучая издевающимися, медленными прикосновениями. Вот и сейчас Цаньле сначала тихо всхлипывает, принимая резкие выпады, скребет ногтями плечи Фаня и обнимает его бедрами, а потом расслабляется, извиваясь на кровати, сминая простыни, когда Фань медленно сводит его с ума – пока Цаньле не сворачивается клубком, гася бьющие по его телу волны наслаждения.   
Фань устало нагибается над ним, целуя в висок, и Цаньле, вернув поцелуй, поднимается с кровати – в ванной включается свет, бежит вода…

Фань привел себя в порядок и перевернулся к Чондэ – против воли надеясь встретить в мягких шоколадных глазах недовольство. Но во взгляде Чондэ всегда была только усталость.   
\- Тоже хочешь? – спросил Фань.   
\- Нет, - ответил Чондэ, опускаясь на подушку.   
Зато самому Фаню очень хотелось – сейчас, когда его собственное тело еще помнило прикосновения горячего, вызывающе откровенного, наполненного удовольствием тела Цаньле, ему хотелось хоть на мгновение ощутить ту же отдачу от вечно сдержанного и холодного Чондэ – чтобы он стонал под ним, умолял дать больше, обнимал его раскрытыми бедрами, цеплялся пальцами за плечи… Фань вопреки словам Чондэ целует его, укладывая на себя, проходится руками по тонкой спине и холодным бедрам, не решаясь погладить то, что между ними.   
Чондэ думает отстраниться, отодвинуться, оттолкнуть Фаня от себя – в конце концов, уже чертовски поздно. А потом в его голову приходит странная мысль – что Фань мог не хотеть Цаньле в той же степени, что и он не хочет Фаня, но все равно дал ему то, что Цаньле просил. Дал просто потому, что мог. Просто потому, что не было смысла отказывать. Просто потому, что это основа их отношений. И Чондэ расслабляется, отвечая на поцелуй так, что его не в чем упрекнуть – заигрывая с языком Фаня и запутываясь пальцами в его волосах, чувствуя, как руки Фаня медленно стягивают с него остатки одежды.  
Цаньле сидит на краешке ванной, играя с баллоном освежителя воздуха – он давит на кнопку, смотря, как оседают под светом лампочки прозрачные остро пахнущие зеленым чаем капельки. Ему не хочется возвращаться – потому что он знает, что Фань сейчас, скорее всего, нежничает с Чондэ: покрывает его поцелуями, как тонкой глазурью, шепчет его имя, гладит везде и так нежно, что Цаньле бы давно задохнулся от радости. Фань, скорее всего, целует Чондэ, уложив на себя – тогда как сам Цаньле всегда под ним. Впрочем, это не так важно… Цаньле начинает хотеться спать, и он, думая, что дал парочке на кровати достаточно времени, гасит свет и возвращается в спальню.   
Они оба считают его эгоистом – поэтому он мало смущается, когда забирается на кровать между ними, разрывая поцелуй и объятия:   
\- Завтра вставать рано.   
Цаньле знает, что Фань, скорее всего, ругается сквозь зубы, а Чондэ улыбается его выходке.   
\- Я тебя сам завтра подниму, - предупреждает злой Фань. – И попробуй не встать.   
\- Завтра суббота, Фань, - напоминает Чондэ, поглаживая длинные вьющиеся волосы Цаньле. 

 

CHAPTER#2 Истерик

«Слова прорастают на мне, как татуировка. Все мое тело покрывается словами, которые больше не смываются», - заголовок дневника ЖЖ пользователя под ником Fadeaway. Страничка оформлена в черно-серых тонах, и картинка бэкграунда – капли дождя.   
Цаньле думает, что дневник Чондэ так же непристойно откровенно отражает сущность своего хозяина, как маленькая черная керамическая кружка с кофе, которую он держит в руках.   
Цаньле делает глоток едва теплого напитка, принюхиваясь к слабому коричному запаху, который так любит. Потому что разве не должно доставлять удовольствие то, что ты пьешь, или то, что ты делаешь? По крайней мере, так считает Цаньле.   
Цаньле залез в ЖЖ от скуки – его температура давно спала, слабость прошла, и если бы еще эти чертовы волдыри не чесались так… Цаньле залез в ЖЖ со скуки – в конце концов, Чондэ – довольно известный журналист и когда-то активный блоггер, ему сто раз приходилось морщиться, слыша, как неизвестно кто расхваливает талантливого молодого парня, который на самом-то деле простой, как кочан капусты, когда возится у плиты в черном фартуке и грязновато ругается на очередь на заправке. Но неизвестно кто не осведомлены об этих сторонах характера Чондэ. Они считают его гением, мастером слова – и Цаньле решил-таки убедиться в этом самостоятельно.   
Записей с начала лета очень мало – Цаньле с усмешкой думает, что знает почему: не так-то просто разрываться между двумя и продолжать строчить чувственные статейки. Цаньле скролит записи назад, не без цинизма отмечая слащавые песенки и некоторые изложения Чондэ по социально-значимым вопросам. Под каждым постом длинные ленты по большей части положительных комментариев – и Цаньле просто подмывает отписаться где-нибудь тоже, скинув обожателям самую стремную фотку Чондэ, полуодетого, с сигаретой у окна, ругающегося с не менее неодетым Фанем… Просто так. Уважая заповедь «не сотвори себе кумира».   
Цаньле цепляется взглядом за очередной пост – отзыв о новой постановке в самом «левом» и модернистском театре в городе. Чондэ, не изменяя своим интеллигентским привычкам, быстро переползает с восхваления режиссерского мастерства к обсуждению самой сути поднятого вопроса – принудительные аборты. Цаньле глубоко неинтересны все эти рассуждения, его забавляет только один вполне в духе Чондэ вывод: Чондэ признается, что он не китаец по происхождению, и как следствие, чисто теоретически, его жизнью можно было бы спасти одного убитого ребенка. Под постом просто срач из комментариев, но только на один из них Чондэ дает ответ: пользователю с ником YoungAndFree на вопрос «Я этнический китаец, но у меня канадский паспорт. Мне пора собирать вещи?» Чондэ отвечает «Я не говорил, что ты должен. Должен – вопрос юрисдикции отдельно взятой совести». Когда Цаньле читает ответ YoungAndFree «Ты намекнул, что это было бы правильно. А я kinda… думаю, что человек в первую очередь должен не перекладывать ответственность на кого-то, чтобы он пожертвовал собой ради тебя. Это пошло» - Цаньле раскрывает всю ветку их переписки: «kinda» - словцо Фаня.   
Fadeaway: Это справедливо. Разве нет?   
YoungAndFree: Это просто слова. Которые не стоит произносить, если не собираешься выполнять обещание. А справедливость – где ты ее видел?   
Fadeaway: Действительно. А ты всегда верен своим обещаниям?   
YoungAndFree: Я не обещаю того, чего не могу выполнить.   
Fadeaway: Вряд ли могу похвастаться тем же.   
YoungAndFree: Я заметил. Ты кажешься таким красивым. Но слабым. Как цветок.  
Fadeaway: Признаться, такого мне еще не говорили. То ли оскорбление, то ли…  
YoungAndFree: То ли. Признаться, я такое говорю тоже в первый раз.   
Fadeaway: А я подумал, ты сталкер.   
YoungAndFree: Да вроде еще нет. Хотя… почему нет? Давай встретимся?   
И после почти дня молчания Чондэ отвечает «Давай».   
Цаньле задумчиво закусывает губу: значит, Чондэ и Фань встретились случайно, и даже более того – по инициативе самого Фаня (Цаньле не сомневается, что YoungAndFree – это Фань, заглянув на его профиль). Значит, Чондэ не искал Фаня специально… Интересно, когда Чондэ сообразил, что Фань – именно его Фань.   
«Твой Фань и правда неплох»…  
Во всяком случае, это его не оправдывает.   
Цаньле закрывает ноутбук и перебирается на кровать, почесывая запекшиеся корочки на руках. Он неудачник настолько, что умудрился заболеть ветрянкой. Хорошо, что Фаня нет – он уехал на две недели, и право трястись над ним и его отвратительными волдырями досталось Чондэ. И Чондэ, признаться, уже задолбал его, заставляя принимать таблетки, поправляя одеяло, раскрашивая его зеленкой каждый вечер. Чондэ теперь в полном праве указывать ему, что делать, а что нет. И это бесит Цаньле…  
Он скучает по Фаню. Фань не такой – он никогда бы не стал никого перевоспитывать. Фань либо принимает человека таким, какой он есть, либо не общается с ним совсем, не тратя нервы понапрасну. Цаньле хочется быть похожим на Фаня. Даже тогда, когда Фань нашел у него таблетки, он не ругался и не пытался взывать к совести и здравому смыслу. Просто сказал, что уйдет и больше не вернется, если Цаньле не бросит. Это единственный аргумент, который что-то значит для Цаньле – он завязал насовсем, хотя и думал, что маленькие белые таблетки, поднимающие его настроение и заставляющие чувствовать себя неутомимым, как кролик из рекламы батареек, в общем-то довольно безобидные. Фань даже не доложил Чондэ, чем сберег Цаньле немало нервных клеток.   
Цаньле не может припомнить ни одной черты в Фане, которая бы ему не нравилась – даже вспыльчивость, мстительность и жестокость для него не портят светлый образ Фаня, перед которым он преклоняется. Впрочем, это не то слово – преклонение. Чего хотелось бы Цаньле больше всего – так это стать тем, о ком Фань думает чаще всего. Но не судьба… Разве это не иронично? Что то, чего он хочет от Фаня, дает ему Чондэ? Что то, чего хочет сам Фань, он получает от него, а не от Чондэ? Это так смешно, что Цаньле уже устал смеяться.   
Фань… Если честно, все это началось очень давно. Цаньле очень любил своего отца, и когда тот бросил их – не то чтобы случилось что-то непоправимое, просто детство Цаньле внезапно кончилось, оставив на прощанье не золотистые теплые тона, а холодный коричневый смертельной обиды. И еще – Цаньле перестал жалеть. Жалость - совсем чужое для него слово. Наверно, именно из-за своих раздробленных обидой чувств Цаньле попробовал в первый раз… Или нет, скорее, это было любопытство – что можно испытывать с парнем, когда ты сам парень? Пусть и недоделанный, слишком красивый и худой, почти бессильный, но парень? Оказалось, что недолгие минуты, которые он провел под чужим покровительством, упиваясь любовью и обожанием, очищали его обиду, смывали, как растворитель смывает выведенные маркером на стенах лифта ругательства. И остановить это стало невозможно – особенно с Фанем, который представлялся Цаньле его ожившей мечтой: теплые руки, утопленный глубоко в себе сосредоточенный взгляд, небрежная легкость. Цаньле казалось, что он похож на его отца – до того, как его детство перестало греть теплым и золотистым… Цаньле сбежал в Китай, решив, что так будет проще – начать все сначала, с новым именем, звучащим по-китайски, с правилами, которые никто еще не озаботился написать.   
К сожалению, его мечты сложились в слишком сложную картинку – бесконечные кубики, точки и обломки Чондэ отделяют его от Фаня. Но Цаньле слишком хорошо понимает, что вариантов у него немного – либо так, либо совсем никак. Как бы он ни ненавидел Чондэ, как бы раз за разом не тыкал его носом в то, что не любит и не полюбит никогда. По своей привычке безжалостно – как тогда, когда разбил руками Чондэ зеркало в ванной. Откуда только силы взялись – обычно Фань скручивает его в две секунды, да и сам Чондэ, когда они дрались, всегда оказывался сверху. А тогда в него как будто вселилась шайка дьяволов, мечтавших порвать Чондэ вместе с его черной кожаной курткой на мелкие несобираемые клочки – и он толкнул Чондэ в зеркало. Чондэ потом облизывал кровь на пальцах и говорил, что это вышло случайно. Но это неправда. Просто жалость – чужое для Цаньле слово.   
Цаньле сворачивается на кровати плотнее, и воспоминания обрывками пролетают через его сонное сознание: слишком сильно задетый Чондэ с окровавленными руками, Фань, держащий его за запястья, пока Чондэ целует его залитое слезами лицо, еще Фань, тихо мурлыкающий ему:  
\- Крошка… - пока Чондэ еще не проснулся.   
Это всегда заводило его в Фане: «крошки», «детки» и «солнышки» сыпались из него, как из рога изобилия, без особого повода и смысла – просто как данность тому, что он сейчас с теми, с кем ему хорошо. Зато от Чондэ этого не дождаться, он лучше умрет, чем скажет, что ему нравится. Впрочем… Цаньле с усмешкой вспоминает, как они с Фанем накачали его коньяком (и дело даже не в количестве, просто весь такой из себя брутальный и независимый Чондэ совсем не умел пить), а потом вдвоем подняли его над полом, не позволяя вырваться, слушая трехэтажные ругательства и несмотря на них медленно раздевая. Чондэ стонал в голос от невозможности зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь, кроме держащего его поперек груди Цаньле, пока Фань – Цаньле не без усмешки смотрел на это – старался доставить своему обожаемому любовнику незабываемое удовольствие. Фань целовал его с таким помешательством, что даже у Цаньле от желания горела кожа. Чондэ тогда совсем сорвало барьеры, и он выкручивался на руках Цаньле, обращаясь то ли к Фаню, то ли к обоим сразу:   
\- Перестань… Хороший мой, не надо… - но Цаньле только возвращал его на место, продолжая ласкать соски и нарочно не прикасаясь к тому, что ниже живота. – Я не могу больше…  
Когда Фань закончил, Чондэ спрыгнул с него и развернулся к Цаньле, измученно целуя, закрывая все так же изогнутые усмешкой губы умоляющим поцелуем. Но кончить ему помог именно Фань, прижавшийся к нему сзади, целующий в плечи и водящий рукой у него между ног. Это была одна из самых безумных их ночей в составленном Цаньле рейтинге – Чондэ тогда заснул между ними, голый, измотанный, затраханный. И Цаньле возможно в первый раз не ненавидел его. 

Цаньле проснулся от легкого прикосновения к волосам: над ним стоял Чондэ, видимо, только что вернувшийся – насколько он мог судить по его холодным пальцам.   
\- Ты принял таблетки? – спросил Чондэ.   
\- Что? – Цаньле наморщил нос, силясь вспомнить. – Не знаю, не помню.   
Это его первая заповедь – никогда не идти навстречу Чондэ. Если ему надо – пусть сам и разбирается. Цаньле уверен, что не сдохнет, - и без разницы, забыл он о таблетках или нет.   
\- Хорошо, - вздыхает Чондэ, понимая, что проще пересчитать вскрытые ячейки в упаковке с лекарством, чем добиваться ответа от Цаньле. Он оставляет Цаньле, свернувшегося на кровати и снова закрывшего глаза, и идет на кухню. Как он и думал, упаковка таблеток осталось нетронутой с утра, и он выдавливает две капсулы на ладонь и наполняет маленькую кружку соком.   
Цаньле больше не может заснуть, он садится на кровати и смотрит на свои обезображенные руки. А потом посылает все к черту и начинает сдирать с волдырей подсохшую кожицу – кончики пальцев вымазываются в крови, сорванные шкурки забираются под ногти, а Цаньле плевать: его просто все бесит. Бесит вечное желание почесаться, бесит отсутствие Фаня и гиперзаботливость Чондэ, который покорно принимает все оскорбления Цаньле, как будто у него железные нервы. Но Цаньле хорошо знает, что это не так – и если он не может взбесить Чондэ так, чтобы тот сорвался, это просто значит, что он недостаточно еще постарался.   
Когда Чондэ видит это перед собой – Цаньле, ковыряющегося в ранах выпачканными в сукровице пальцами, - его невыразимо тянет к унитазу: сорванная запекшаяся шкурка отделяется от белого прозрачного мяса, и на месте вскрытых капилляров выступают крохотные капельки крови… А Цаньле только облизывает пальцы и продолжает обдирать раны одну за одной. Чондэ тошнит не столько от вида крови, сколько от выражения лица Цаньле – на нем ни грамма жалости, только какой-то садистский интерес.   
Чондэ ударяет его по руке:   
\- Ты что, совсем идиот?   
Цаньле не реагирует:   
\- Что не так-то?   
Долго сдерживаемая ярость наводняет Чондэ, будто на дамбе, за которой он копил ее, открыли шлюзы:   
\- Перестань вести себя, как ребенок! Какого черта ты добиваешься этим идиотством?   
Цаньле с циничной ухмылкой отмечает, что сегодня он преуспел в своем стремлении вывести Чондэ из себя:   
\- Какая тебе, нахуй, ра…  
Договорить у него не получается – Чондэ отвешивает ему легкую пощечину. Почти невесомый шлепок по коже, унизительный до невозможности в своей легкости – будто Чондэ не хотел сделать ему больно. Будто Чондэ просто хотел прекратить истерику.   
\- Вот. Все. Круто. Спасибо, - говорит Цаньле, забираясь обратно на кровать и скручиваясь в любимой позе эбриона – спиной к Чондэ. – Выполнил свой воспитательный долг? Можешь идти.   
Он и правда хочет, чтобы Чондэ оставил его. Он так заигрался в эту игру «доведи Чондэ до ручки», что сам пропустил удар – ему просто смертельно обидно, что Чондэ считает его ребенком, истеричкой, ни на что не годным. Ему так больно и одиноко, что внутри все тянет – и помогает только свернуться плотнее, запереть внутри все то живое, что еще осталось в нем, защитить его…  
Чондэ смотрит на все это, сморщившись: он прекрасно знает, что задел Цаньле и что он прав… А еще он знает, что это был за звук, утопленный в кровати и такой жалкий, что Чондэ снова ломает себя и наклоняется к Цаньле, пытаясь за плечо развернуть его.   
\- Отвали от меня, - бурчит Цаньле. – Чего тебе еще надо?  
Чондэ успевает заметить мокрые ресницы и не торопится сдаваться:   
\- Цаньле, прекрати. Прости меня, я не хотел тебя обидеть.   
\- Не ври, еще как хотел, - отпинывается Цаньле. – Я тоже тебя хотел обидеть.   
\- Ну так прости меня, мы в расчете.   
Проблема Цаньле в том, что чем больше перед ним извиняются – тем оскорбленнее он чувствует себя.  
\- Отстань просто. Я никому из вас все равно не нужен. Никому из вас двоих.   
\- Ты знаешь, что это неправда, - спокойно отвечает Чондэ.   
\- Какая к черту неправда? Вот вернется Фань, оставь меня и иди к нему, он же нормальный, взрослый… А я по-твоему истеричка.   
\- Истеричка ты и есть, - сообщает Чондэ, которого, если честно, это все начинает даже веселить.   
Он все-таки раскручивает улитку, в которую свернулся Цаньле, и прижимает его запястьями к кровати: - Что не так? Чего ты добиваешься?   
Цаньле смотрит на него снизу вверх презрительными глазами:   
\- Я истеричка и ребенок, чего я могу хотеть?   
Чондэ с усмешкой садится на него:   
\- Так я по-твоему еще и должен угадать, чего ты хочешь? У тебя совесть есть?   
\- Нету…  
Чондэ наклоняется к его губам, с удовольствием чувствуя, как Цаньле пытается столкнуть его с себя, но Чондэ держит его слишком крепко – и после двух хороших ударов запястьев о покрывало, Цаньле сдается, впуская чужой язык в свой рот.   
Чондэ так наслаждается любимой им мягкостью и теплом чужого рта, послушными губами, влажными поглаживаниями языка, что упускает момент, когда Цаньле освобождает руки. Чондэ уже готовится пережить пинок, который стряхнет его с кровати на пол, но Цаньле только тянет за ворот его куртки, предлагая освободиться от нее, болезненно выворачивая руки Чондэ. Чондэ понимает, что Цаньле тоже этого хочет, когда тот сам поднимает свою футболку, освобождая грудь ласкам Чондэ, который вновь наклоняется, чтобы заняться одним из сосков губами, поглаживая второй пальцами. Цаньле успевает стянуть с Чондэ и плотную черную майку, когда Чондэ опускается поцелуями до кромки штанов. Когда-то Чондэ понял, что единственное, что требуется, чтобы звучать искренне, когда пытаешься сделать приятно тому, кто под тобой, - обожать. Бесконечно восхищаться своим партнером, получать удовольствие только от того, что он позволяет обнимать тебя так. Поэтому Чондэ часто делает странные вещи в кровати: он надавливает на живот Цаньле и касается языком выступивших острых косточек, оставляет широкие влажные полосы на чувствительной коже под животом, где еще нет волос. Он действительно восхищается телом Цаньле, таким послушным и гибким, что оно становится похоже на молодую зеленую ветвь ивы. Но Цаньле невыразимо прекраснее – потому что он живой, теплый и нетерпеливый: Цаньле хватается пальцами за волосы Чондэ и помогает спустить с себя штаны.   
Чондэ никогда не умел работать ртом – не стоит и пытаться: его начинает тошнить сразу же. Но он думает, что неплохо справляется и поцелуями – прикасаясь к нежной теплой коже губами, чувствует, как внутри Цаньле поднимается и нарастает четко пульсирующее, горячее желание. Чондэ подкладывает ему под поясницу подушку, и картинка перед его глазами становится неприлично соблазнительной и откровенной – Цаньле с разведенными ногами и возбужденным членом заведет и импотента. Но Чондэ лелеет планы мести и не торопится приближать развязку: он приподнимает бедра Цаньле, облизывая ягодицу. Почему-то вместе со слабым стоном Цаньле до него доходит, что этот горький и чуть сладковатый вкус у него на языке – гель для душа. Он не дает Цаньле времени отвлечься, раздвигая ягодицы и прокладывая между ними языком влажную дорожку. Когда Цаньле дергается, Чондэ мстительно думает, что это еще только начало – он прижимается к Цаньле губами, касается языком – а потом медленно проникает им внутрь. Чондэ не знает, что конкретно в этом так действует на Цаньле – мокрое и влажное внутри него, неспешно изгибающееся и поглаживающее, или сам факт – но Цаньле начинает изворачиваться и стонать сквозь зубы, а потом и вовсе просит:   
\- Чондэ, я не могу больше, хватит…  
Чондэ не думает, что теперь отмщен, но все-таки принимается за презерватив.   
Он двигается в Цаньле, не обращая на него внимания, догоняясь до состояния на грани – а потом толкается в него резко и с длинными паузами, получая чистое удовольствие от того, как Цаньле цепляется за его плечи… Резкий выпад – и ничего, только быстрое полузадушенное бормотание Цаньле:   
\- Чондэ, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…  
Снова движение – и пустота.   
\- Чондэ… быстрее…  
Еще один толчок – и снова умоляющее:   
\- Чондэ, не мучай меня…  
Чондэ прекрасно знает, как Цаньле хочется. А еще он знает, что истерика Цаньле началась именно из-за этого – ему нравится чувствовать себя зависимым, полностью подчиненным кому-то, кому-то, кто способен удержать его расшатанные нервы, кому-то, кто объективно сильнее.   
\- Чондэ…   
Цаньле находит способ прекратить это – поднимаясь с кровати, уцепившись за Чондэ: на его коленях он может двигаться сам.   
Чондэ чувствует себя, наконец, полностью удовлетворенным – придерживая Цаньле, ощущая его изгибающееся тело, возвращая чужим губам голодный, сумасшедший поцелуй. Они продолжают целоваться, когда кончают оба – и это, на взгляд Чондэ, лучше, чем слова, которых все равно невозможно добиться от Цаньле. 

Чондэ лениво размазывает влажное по животу Цаньле – просто потому, что это приятно: ощущение холодной гладкой кожи и послушного, покорного тела, которое наконец не обзывается, не пинается и не грубит.   
\- Чондэ?   
\- М-м-м?   
\- Фань вернется послезавтра?   
\- Да.   
\- Ты рад?   
\- Да.  
\- Чондэ?   
\- Что?   
\- Спасибо. 

 

CHAPTER #3 Технически, уже сегодня  
Чондэ снова смотрит на черное небо за окном и осколки звезд в нем. Но не чувствует ни грамма того спокойствия, что испытывал тогда с Фанем две недели назад: за то время, что Фаня не было, Цаньле здорово на нем оторвался. В чем не откажешь Цаньле – так это в умении выебать мозг. Цаньле с таким упорством протрахивал дырку в голове Чондэ, что сейчас Чондэ чувствует себя тряпичной куколкой, выброшенной на пол – нет сил ни на то, чтобы подняться, ни на то, чтобы просто пошевелиться и подать хоть какой-то признак жизни. Чондэ не знает, почему Цаньле не чувствует себя никому обязанным – еще вчера они уснули вместе, обнимаясь на огромной кровати, а сегодня он уже не стеснялся высказывать Чондэ претензии по малейшему поводу. Наверно, все дело в прошлом Цаньле, в обидах, которые он не может забыть. Но что Чондэ может поделать, если Цаньле никого не пускает в свои воспоминания? Никого, даже Фаня. Впрочем, Фань хотя бы может с ним справиться.   
Когда Чондэ слышит за дверью какой-то шорох, он думает, что ему показалось. Но раздавшийся вслед за этим тихий звонок рассеивает его сомнения – когда Чондэ открывает дверь, на пороге стоит Фань, тут же делающий шаг вперед, чтобы порывисто обнять его.   
\- Извини, уже так поздно… - шепчет он, - просто не хотелось ждать до завтра.  
\- Все нормально, - отвечает Чондэ. – Я не спал. Будешь чай?  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - Фань раздевается и проходит на кухню, где Чондэ заливает кипятком пакетик травяного чая. По кипятку расползаются красные разводы, и Фань обнимает Чондэ со спины:   
\- Я скучал по тебе.   
\- Я тоже, - отзывается Чондэ.   
Фань улыбается. А потом отбирает из рук Чондэ ярлычок чайного пакетика, разворачивая к себе:   
\- Я так скучал по тебе, - оставляя короткие поцелуи вдоль линии неповторимой, необычной, так любимой им ярко очерченной щеки Чондэ. – Я даже вещи не разобрал…  
\- Фань… - Чондэ чувствует в его голосе слишком много страсти, от которой ему хочется спрятаться, потому что… он слишком устал, чтобы ответить. И он только болезненно дергается под руками Фаня, когда тот забирается под его рубашку:   
\- Он совсем измотал тебя, да?   
Чондэ перестает сопротивляться – Фань снова угадал, о чем он думает.  
\- Ты выглядишь таким усталым…  
Пакетик чая бесполезно окрашивает кипяток в красный, когда Фань толкает Чондэ к низкому обеденному столу, заставляя забраться на него.   
\- Чондэ… - пуговки на рубашке Чондэ расходятся, и Фань стряхивает легкую черную ткань с одного плеча: - Чондэ, зачем тебе все это?   
Чондэ не понимает, о чем говорит Фань – он просто молча тает под его прикосновениями, чувствуя, как огромная ноющая дыра в голове затягивается, как его измученные нервы восстанавливаются.   
\- О чем ты? – тихо спрашивает Чондэ, поворачиваясь вслед за рукой Фаня, нежно поглаживающей его сосок.   
\- Оставь его, останься со мной, - горячий шепот Фаня не вяжется с легкими прикосновениями. – Чондэ, я взрослый и ты взрослый. Останься со мной, я помогу тебе забыть его.   
\- Фань…   
\- Что? Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, Чондэ, просто поверь мне… - Чондэ чувствует, как Фань расстегивает ремень на его джинсах, и Чондэ удерживает его руку:   
\- Фань, я не могу отказаться от него. Он пропадет без нас, - говорит Чондэ, в голове которого с болезненной яркостью возникла картинка Цаньле с окровавленными пальцами.   
\- Какого черта, - шипит Фань, раздраженный не то словами Чондэ, не то его сопротивлением, - он не…  
\- Он ребенок, - прерывает Чондэ. – Ты сам это только что сказал.   
\- Хорошо, - в конце концов со вздохом соглашается Фань. А потом обнимает Чондэ крепче и повторяет: - Я так скучал.   
Чондэ наклоняет Фаня к себе за плечи и целует – но уже не потому, что чувствует себя обязанным. Он на самом деле благодарен Фаню за понимание и терпение. И эта благодарность тем больше, чем отчетливее он понимает, что несмотря на всю свою силу, Фань из них троих – самое слабое звено.   
Фаня не нужно приглашать дважды – это точно. Он возобновляет свои посягательства на тело Чондэ, гладит его спину под свободно болтающимся материалом рубашки – а потом все-таки забирается в джинсы Чондэ, прокрадываясь рукой под белье и осторожным прикосновением заставляя губы Чондэ разомкнуться с тихим:   
\- Ах…  
Фань знает, что никто кроме него не умеет обращаться с телом Чондэ правильно: никто не умеет целовать так, чтобы он отвечал, не сдерживаясь, никто не умеет ласкать так, чтобы Чондэ забыл стыд и отдался полностью. С самого первого раза, когда Фань увидел того, с кем разговаривал в сети, Фань решил, что этот черный цветок будет принадлежать ему. И только он по праву может наслаждаться им, разматывая угольные лепестки и обнажая беззащитную сердцевину. Для себя. Для себя одного. Поэтому близость с Чондэ каждый раз доставляла ему такое удовольствие – он нежно ломал все комплексы и барьеры, поставленные Чондэ, касаясь его неторопливо, без похоти и желания поскорее получить удовольствие и свалить подальше. Он терпеливо ждал, когда настойчивые, но осторожные движения его пальцев под бельем заведут Чондэ настолько, что он перестанет себя контролировать. И когда это случается, Чондэ цепляется пальцами за его шею, приподнимается над столом и закусывает губы, чтобы не застонать. Фань абсолютно счастлив видеть его таким, сдавшимся под напором удовольствия, и ему хочется только одного – услышать его голос:   
\- Не сдерживайся, крошка…  
Фань понимает, что Чондэ не может позволить себе стонать, боясь разбудить Цаньле, но его тонкая фигурка в руках Фаня, извивающаяся от невозможности выплеснуть свои ощущения, - это больше, чем Фань может вытерпеть. Поэтому он заставляет губы Чондэ открыться – и глухой стон тут же тонет в поцелуе.   
\- Ты опять пытаешься отобрать его у меня?   
Фань оглядывается: в дверях стоит Цаньле и смотрит на растрепанную парочку черными блестящими от злости глазами.   
Фань отрывается от Чондэ.  
\- Зачем, Чондэ? – голос Цаньле ломается от напряжения.   
Фань смотрит на Чондэ полным упрека взглядом:   
\- Как ты это терпишь?  
Чондэ пожимает плечами.   
Фаню требуется две секунды, чтобы сделать шаг к Цаньле и сжать пальцы на вороте его футболки, так что она затягивается вокруг шеи Цаньле:  
\- Еще раз позволишь себе такое, и я больше не приду. Никогда. Понял?  
Цаньле испуганно пытается оторвать его пальцы от своей одежды, но Фань от злости держит слишком крепко:  
\- Вместо того, чтобы обнять меня и сказать, что ты скучал, ты решил испортить всем настроение?   
\- Фань, отпусти…  
Фань разжимает кулак, отталкивая Цаньле от себя. А потом, разглядев его повнимательнее, поворачивается к Чондэ:   
\- Какого черта он пятнистый?  
Чондэ еще раз пожимает плечами:   
\- Ветрянка…  
Фань принимается хохотать:   
\- Что? Ветрянка?   
Цаньле неклюже переминается с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя дурачком.   
\- Он эти шрамы еще и расковыривал, - добавляет Чондэ, и смех Фаня становится совсем уж оскорбительным.  
\- Идиот, - весело говорит Фань, прижимая Цаньле к себе. – Какой ты идиот…  
Цаньле, вдруг осознавший, что его за этим смехом незаметно простили, приникает к Фаню, обвивая его шею руками:   
\- Я так скучал по тебе, Фань.   
Фань не может перестать смеяться и отвечает все еще с улыбкой:   
\- Я знаю, - подтягивая Цаньле поближе к Чондэ.   
Когда руки Фаня ложатся на плечи Цаньле и Чондэ, а их лица соприкасаются, Фань чувствует себя так, будто собрал паззл: вся их дурная компания в наличии. Фань вдруг вспоминает о Чондэ, которого покинул на середине очень интересного процесса, и улыбается Цаньле – показывая, что ожидает от него демонстрации того, что Цаньле усвоил урок.   
Когда в джинсы Чондэ забираются сразу две руки, он только крепче хватается за чужие плечи, про себя отмечая, что они совершенно разные даже по температуре. И это его последняя здравая мысль. 

\- Я даже в душе не был, - говорит Фань, когда Цаньле тянет его в спальню.   
\- Без разницы, - отвечает Цаньле.   
И Чондэ только усмехается, когда гасит свет. 

Они стаскивают друг с друга одежду, и даже Чондэ становится все равно, падает она на пол или задерживается еще где-то – когда изголодавшаяся кожа получает свою порцию упивающихся ей прикосновений. И Чондэ совершенно точно не может сказать - от кого: кто лизнул его в плечо, а кто провел по бокам, так что все внутри Чондэ задрожало.   
Они с Цаньле толкают Фаня на кровать, и тот закрывает глаза ладонями, когда чувствует, как каждым из его сосков занялся горячий и нежный рот. Одновременно. Ему очень хочется сказать что-нибудь, что бы хоть отдаленно дало этим двоим понять, как небезразличны ему их действия, но выходит лишь очередное пошлое:   
\- Мои крошки… - и его пальцы запутываются в волосах – кудрявых светлых справа и похожих на черный шелк слева.   
Чондэ и Цаньле беззастенчиво делят тело Фаня, нежничая с сосками и заигрывая с нежной кожей внизу: гладят мягкий живот, раздвигают бледные бедра, и неторопливо ласкают то, что между ними. И когда дыхание Фаня перестает быть ровным, Чондэ с Цаньле не сговариваясь оставляют задерганные соски: Цаньле, никогда не испытывавший проблем с рвотным рефлексом, опускается вниз, а Чондэ перебирается на губы Фаня. Фаню достаются горячие поцелуи Чондэ вкупе с классным минетом, и он снова запутывается пальцами в их волосах вместо благодарности, а Чондэ только смеется, когда губы Фаня шевелятся невпопад, потому что кое-кто слишком умелый и совершенно точно раньше подрабатывал шлюхой.   
Когда Цаньле заканчивает, Чондэ без возражений уступает ему свое место, продолжая машинально гладить красивое и расслабленное тело Фаня. Когда он чувствует, что Фань может продолжить, Чондэ тянется за кремом и занимается Цаньле, который успевает забраться на Фаня. Чондэ знает, что скорее всего не прав, но ему всегда кажется, что Цаньле достается сильнее, чем ему самому, потому что с ним Фань готов церемониться до бесконечности, а задница Цаньле получает то, на что сама нарывается, - поэтому Чондэ подготавливает его осторожно и долго, с усмешкой слушая стоны, всегда щедро срывающиеся с губ Цаньле, когда ему хорошо. Чондэ заканчивает, думая, что от него уже ничего не требуется, но Цаньле привычно перекатывается спиной ему на колени. Чондэ думает, что с того самого первого раза они никогда не меняли этой позы, которая в какой-то степени отражает их зависимость друг от друга, и даже упрямый и своевольный Цаньле признает это… Чондэ в порыве нежности гладит его по запутавшимся кудряшкам, пока Фань разбирается с презервативом.   
Все это было уже не раз – вздохи Цаньле, кривая довольная улыбка Фаня, поцелуи невпопад, достающиеся кому попало, и рука Чондэ на чужом животе, внимательная и нежная, ласкающая так, чтобы Фань и Цаньле утонули в удовольствии одновременно.   
Фань, решивший, что придавливать маленького Чондэ двумя телами сразу немного жестоко, устало сваливается на кровать, пока Чондэ целует горячего Цаньле, расслабленного настолько, что он не только не сопротивляется, но и на поцелуй отвечает лениво и потрясающе вкусно измученно. Чондэ кажется, что на сегодня лимит ласк и поцелуев даже для неугомонного Цаньле вычерпан до дна, и он оставляет его на кровати, перебираясь через тело Фаня, чтобы сходить в ванную. Но Фань дергает его за руку:   
\- Куда собрался? – и Чондэ падает на его грудь.   
\- Руки… вымыть, - бормочет Чондэ, с сомнением разглядывая Фаня: тот выглядел уставшим еще стоя в дверях, и Чондэ справедливо полагал, что с него уже достаточно – в конце концов, он же не машина. Но Фань, видимо, доказывает обратное, переворачиваясь вместе с Чондэ на кровати:  
\- Может быть, это подождет? – спрашивает он, прищурившись.   
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты отключился в процессе, - пытается отшутиться Чондэ.   
Но Фань только ведет носом по тонкой шее, собирая слабый тонкий аромат тела поверх которого ложится тяжелый и густой запах секса.   
\- Как давно мы делали это с тобой? – тихо, так чтобы Цаньле не разобрал, спрашивает он. – Недели три или четыре назад, после той попойки? Я устал, Чондэ. Я хочу тебя.   
Это откровенное признание затрагивает в Чондэ какие-то грубые струны, и он вместо ответа обнимает Фаня, обхватывая его бедрами. Благодарный Фань наконец-то целует так, как ему хотелось давно – тяжело прижимая к кровати и лишая Чондэ воздуха.   
Замучивая Чондэ поцелуем, Фань понимает, что есть еще одна вещь, которая бесконечно умиляет его в Чондэ – он тает. Рано или поздно он перестает сопротивляться и становится податливым, как нежная декоративная глина.   
\- Цаньле? – зовет Фань, и тот с готовностью принимает Чондэ, укладывая на собственных коленях с заботливостью, которую от него сложно было ожидать. Хотя на самом деле все просто – когда Фань рядом, его ревность и злость перестают существовать.   
Подготавливая Чондэ, Фань думает, что в нем есть что-то восхитительное, в самих чертах его лица, на что он не может не реагировать. В нем самом есть какой-то крючок, что безусловно цепляется за Чондэ и все, что с ним связано – черные керамические пепельницы, черные рубашки и куртки, старая черная хонда. Чондэ – изысканный цветок, отлитый из черного стекла, издалека похожего на металл, но такого хрупкого на самом деле.   
Цаньле всегда замечает, каким взглядом смотрит Фань на Чондэ, и это оставляет болезненные занозы в его сердце, но он старается – никто не знает, как он старается на самом деле, каждый раз переступая через свой необузданный и дикий эгоизм – лаская Чондэ так, как того хотел бы сам Фань, осторожно касаясь щеки, проводя кончиками пальцев по выдающимся ключицам. 

Цаньле думает, что в комнате из-за открытого окна просто пиздецкий холод. Впрочем, вставать и закрывать его ему откровенно в лом. Но когда Фань просит:   
\- Цаньле, принесешь пепельницу? – Цаньле поднимается с кровати, поломавшись просто для профилактики:   
\- Почему всегда я?   
Цаньле точно не из тех, кого смущает хождение по дому в голом виде, поэтому он спокойно разыскивает на кухне все ту же маленькую черную керамическую пепельницу и не забывает прихватить и пачку сигарет вместе с зажигалкой.  
Вместо благодарности Фань укладывается головой на его живот и щелкает зажигалкой – сигарета наполняет полумрак спальни серыми клубами дыма.   
Чондэ косится на него, думая, что надо бы ввести мораторий на сигареты в постели, но… Это не так уж и важно в конце концов. Ему самому настолько хорошо и лениво, а холодные потоки воздуха из окна так приятно остужают разгоряченную кожу, что он понимает желание Фаня затянуться и сам тянется к пачке, передвигая пепельницу на кровати и устанавливая между ними.   
\- Мог бы и предупредить, что придешь сегодня, - бурчит Цаньле.   
\- Было уже за полночь, - шутит Фань, - так что я вчера, технически, уже было сегодня.   
\- Ты меня понял, - Цаньле мстительно дергает ногой, так что Фань едва ли не сваливается с него.  
\- Я не собирался, - отвечает Фань.   
\- Но все-таки пришел, - Цаньле упрямо допытывается до причин, по которым Фань не дождался утра.   
\- Соскучится по тебе, дурилка, вот и пришел, - смеется Фань, закашлявшись и разгоняя рукой сигаретный дым.   
Цаньле счастливо смеется, и Чондэ только хмыкает, стряхивая пепел, вспоминая то, что говорил Фань на кухне. Наверно, это жестоко. Но Чондэ уверен, что отбирать у Цаньле возможность смеяться так – еще более жестоко.   
\- Я вообще думал, вы спите оба… Думал тихонько пристроиться на кровати и поспать, наконец.   
\- Ну да, как же, - тоже подает голос Чондэ. – Как будто здесь тебе дадут отоспаться.   
\- Слышишь, ты, - Фань оглядывается на Цаньле. – Будешь завтра скакать на кровати – придушу.   
Цаньле корчит обиженную рожицу:   
\- Можно подумать, я когда-то…  
Но его прерывают сразу два голоса:   
\- Именно ты…  
\- И не когда-то, а постоянно…  
\- Ну и ладно, - обижается Цаньле. – А из-за вас тут дышать нечем.   
\- Сходи на улицу погуляй, - предлагает Фань, - там зверски холодно.   
\- Ну уж нет, - не соглашается Цаньле, не собираясь ни за какие прелести на свете отрываться от лежащего на нем теплого Фаня.   
\- Какой содержательный диалог, - комментирует Чондэ. 

 

Фань курит у окна, силясь разлепить слипающиеся глаза. Утром гиперактивный Цаньле, естественно, проснулся раньше всех и ткнулся холодным носом ему в шею. Фань сказал:   
\- Я сплю, - и попытался отодвинуться к теплому спящему Чондэ.  
Но его слова, конечно, не возымели никакого эффекта: Цальле снова пододвинулся к нему. Фань повторил маневр – Цаньле повторил свой. Фань подумал, что еще одно такое передвижение – и Чондэ окажется на полу, а этого совсем не хотелось.   
\- Все равно не спишь, - послышалось в спину. – Вставай.   
\- Не хочу. Отвали, - буркнул Фань, обнимая Чондэ, как игрушку.   
Но Цаньле спать категорически не хотел. А это значило, что спать не будет никто. Цаньле решил поприставать к Фаню, хорошо зная, как это его раздражает.   
\- Убери от меня руки, - предупредил Фань, когда шаловливые пальчики полезли куда не надо.  
\- Вставай, - повторил Цаньле.   
\- Ну все, достали, - Чондэ, давно уже проснувшийся из-за этой возни, решил тоже бросить притворяться спящим. – В ванную попадешь последним, - предупредил он Цаньле напоследок, поднимаясь с кровати.   
\- Согласен, - отозвался Фань.   
И вот теперь Фань вполне наслаждается последствиями недосыпа, неодобрительно косясь и на самого Цаньле, дремлющего над кружкой и каким-то журналом. Только Чондэ выглядит вполне прилично, отмывая сковородку у раковины по локоть в пене. То, что на завтрак у них была горячая яичница – тоже заслуга Чондэ, и Фань прячет улыбку, туша сигарету.   
А потому подходит к Чондэ, по привычке обнимая его со спины:   
\- Спасибо.   
\- За что? – искренне удивляется занятый мытьем посуды Чондэ.   
\- Не знаю, - Фань пожимает плечами. – За все.   
\- Это звучит странно, - хмыкает Чондэ.   
\- Да? – издевается Фань, забираясь руками под его черные штаны.   
\- Фань, что ты делаешь? – возмущается Чондэ.   
\- Ничего не делаю, - игнорирует его Фань.   
\- Фань, перестань, - Чондэ понимает, что Фань не собирается останавливаться, и пытается оттолкнуть его – но с мыльными руками это довольно неэффективно. – Цаньле, убери его от меня.   
Цаньле отрывается от журнала, оценивает ситуацию – и спешит на помощь, как бурундук из детского мультика. Вот только не на помощь Чондэ.   
\- Цаньле, твою мать, ты-то что делаешь? – возмущению Чондэ нет предела, когда он чувствует вторую руку у себя в штанах.   
\- Из-за тебя мне пришлось мыться после Фаня, а он израсходовал всю горячую воду, - любезно поясняет Цаньле. – Я замерз и могу простудиться.   
\- Ай-яй-яй, - разочарованно тянет Фань. – Так обижать ребенка. Ты просто злая мачеха.   
\- Придурки, - шипит Чондэ, опираясь на раковину, когда игнорировать действия двух развратных рук не остается никакой возможности. Он поспешно смывает пену с рук, намереваясь отомстить за все… Но его планы идут прахом, когда Фань легко подхватывает его на руки:   
\- Я же говорил, надо было просто оставаться в кровати.   
Цаньле выключает воду.


	7. Бесстыжие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бекхена душит ненависть, а Чанеля - отчаяние.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KEEXyRL0qE

CHAPTER#1 

If I only could  
Make a deal with God  
And get him to swap our places

Если бы только можно было сейчас поменяться местами с ним – Чанель бы отдал все. Даже свои торчащие уши, которые перестал ненавидеть, когда узнал, сколько визжащих от восторга фанаток они ему заработали. Если бы можно было выглядеть так же по-глупому, по-детски мило в дурацкой шапке и очках без стекол, чтобы можно было так же подкрасться сзади к Ифаню, отобрать один наушник и плюхнуться на диван рядом с ним. Чтобы можно было – значить что-то для лидера, чтобы его глаза с недоумением и спрятанной где-то на дне насмешкой останавливались на нем, так же, как сейчас на Тао, чтобы он сделал вид, что ему все равно, и Чанель знал бы, что это совершенно наигранное безразличие. Совсем не похожее на холодный, стопроцентно настоящий игнор, которым всегда радует Ифань его самого.   
\- Что это за фигня? – бурчит Тао, кивая на плеер в руках старшего.   
Ифань молча переключает трек.   
Тао надувает губы – своим недовольством он на самом деле хотел привлечь немного внимания к себе и вовсе не собирался высказываться о музыкальных вкусах Ифаня. Тао переключает трек обратно.   
Ифань безразлично стукает ему по руке, побрякивая браслетом на запястье.   
Тао возвращает щелчок обратно.  
Ифань трескает его сильнее.   
Тао истерично бьет его в ответ несколько раз, а потом захватывает ладошку и надавливает пальцами между костяшек – он знает, насколько хорош этот приемчик. И чем сильнее Ифань сжимает кулак, тем больнее ему становится.   
Ифань сдается и поворачивает руку ладонью кверху, в каком-то галантном жесте приглашая Тао. Тао ласково кладет свою руку сверху, нежно касаясь пальчиков Ифаня.   
Рука Ифаня, по мнению Чанеля, гораздо красивее – у него длинные белые пальцы, в отличие от скорее короткопалого Тао с цветом кожи оттенком в слабый кофе, но он не может не признать, что рядом они выглядят красиво. И дело даже не в цвете кожи и форме пальцев. Просто они нужны и важны друг другу. А Чанелю этого не светит никогда.   
\- Смотришь? – раздается голос сзади.   
\- Смотрю, - отвечает Чанель – потому что это глупо. Бекхен все равно заметил, как и на кого он смотрел.   
\- Бесит? – тем же безразличным тоном спрашивает Бекхен.   
\- Бесит, - снова говорит правду Чанель.   
Бекхен стукает кончиком ногтя по зубам и говорит:   
\- Пойдем кофе выпьем, что ли?  
Чанель рад предложению – Бекхен, о, он знает, что Бекхен понимает его как никто другой. Чанель идет следом за своим соседом. 

Бекхен, склонив голову набок, держит маленькую чайную чашечку на вытянутых пальцах, осторожно покачивая, чтобы она не упала. Чанель привык – Бек был и будет странным, чем бы ни занимался.  
\- Блядь! Сука! Ненавижу! – внезапно говорит он, и Чанель слышит громкий стук фарфора о столешницу.   
Чанель знает, что Бекхен понимает его, как никто другой. 

 

%

Ненависть душит Бекхена горячими пальцами на шее. Он в упор зло смотрит на не замечающего его взгляда Чунмена и четко, так, чтобы все слышали, говорит:   
\- Ну, брось. Теперь-то можешь отклеить эту улыбку. Никто не увидит.   
Бекхен нереально тащится от удовольствия, когда видит в глазах Сухо, повернувшегося к нему, ничем не прикрытую злость:   
\- Пошел-ка ты нахуй.   
Бекхен смеется. Звонко. Истерично.   
\- А я ведь могу и рассказать, как ты обращаешься со своими подопечными, а, Сухо?   
Чунмен не слушает его, разворачивается и уходит.  
\- Сколько раз ты уже послал меня нахуй, Чунмен? Ровно двадцать два, я считал, - кричит Бекхен ему в спину. 

%

Бекхен отворачивается вместе со своей кружкой к окну, в котором яркое до боли солнце, режущее глаза. Но лучше уж оно, чем вид полуголого Чонина, наклоняющегося к полке холодильника, чтобы вытащить бутылку с йогуртом.   
Бекхен думает, что его ненависть к Чонину не заметил уже только самый тупой, вроде Исина.   
Когда холодильник закрывается, и Чонин исчезает за дверями, Бекхен слышит тихое:   
\- Заебал, - от стоящего у плиты Кенсу.   
Бекхен поворачивается к нему, внимательно изучая: на нем дурацкий клетчатый передник, и в руках он вертит солонку, словно прикидывая что-то. А потом высыпает соль в кипящий на плите суп.   
Кенсу выглядит, как идиот. Как вечно расслабленный мозгом дурачок. И Бекхену до изжоги бы хотелось, чтобы их обнимашки на сцене не были простым фансервисом. Чтобы дурачок Кенсу забрал этого наглого мальчишку себе. Но беда в том, что Кенсу не дурачок. Кенсу ненавидит Чонина немногим меньше, чем он сам. Ненавидит за то, что Чонин – его полная противоположность. Кенсу не дурачок, он серьезный, спокойный и вдумчивый. Слава не вскружила голову Кенсу, не сделала его высокомерным, как Чонина, который никогда даже не обедает с ними, считая выше своего достоинства тратить свое время на одногруппников, а если и делает это, то никогда не благодарит Кенсу – не считая себя никому обязанным.   
Бекхен думает, что из всего этого гадюжника – Кенсу самый нормальный. 

%

Дни прокатываются перед глазами, как на карусели. И Чанель этому даже рад. Много-много эпизодов, в которых он пытается заговорить с китайским лидером, а тот делает вид, что слушает, а потом на глупый вопрос Чанеля:   
\- Любишь комедии? Какая твоя любимая?  
отвечает:  
\- У нас фотосет в пятницу. Или в субботу. Спроси лучше у Сухо, - все это смешивается в один нечитаемый поток, проносящийся перед глазами. И лучше не вглядываться в него, не вычленять детали – чтобы не травили нервы понапрасну.   
Чанель переодевается и устало откидывает голову на подушку, вздыхая громко. Чересчур громко.   
Чересчур устало.   
Бекхен возвращается из ванной с полотенцем на бедрах. И ему хватает одного взгляда на младшего, чтобы все понять.   
\- Опять? – спрашивает он.   
\- Опять, - отвечает Чанель сухо.   
\- Понятно, - говорит Бекхен. В его словах ни издевки, ни сочувствия. Это просто Бекхен.   
\- А ты? – вдруг спрашивает Чанель. Ему и в самом деле интересно, почему за последнюю неделю круги под глазами Бекхена выросли до размеров дождевых луж в октябре, а припомнить, когда он в последний раз видел его нормальный взгляд, без узких злых зрачков, он даже не может. – У тебя что случилось?   
\- Я… - Бекхен замирает, оглядываясь на него через плечо, - я признался.   
\- Что, правда? – изумленный Чанель разглядывает его голую и все еще мокрую спину. Нет, он знал, что Бекхен – совсем другой, непохожий на него. Он то ли просто смелее, то ли отчаяннее. Но он всегда думал, что Бекхен не может быть прямолинейным.   
\- Правда, - говорит Бекхен, и в интонации его голоса совершенно невозможно ничего угадать.   
Видимо, Чанель совершенно не умеет разбираться в людях. Бекхен может все – переступить через себя и свою гордость, быть смешным, унизиться – если ему это действительно нужно.   
Чанель даже завидует немного, ложась обратно на свою постель: видя, насколько бесполезны даже его робкие попытки подружиться с Ифанем, он бы никогда не набрался смелости сказать ему, что любит.   
И Чанель очень удивляется, когда Бекхен снова заговаривает:   
\- Да, представляешь, подарил ему коробку шоколада и цветы… Сказал, что люблю, что буду… делать, что он хочет… А он выбросил все. В мусорку.   
Чанель знает, что ничего ободряющего сказать просто не получится. Поэтому задумчиво отзывается, изучая потолок:   
\- Что он, баба что ли, что ты к нему с цветами.  
\- Да похуй мне на цветы, - огрызается Бекхен. – Хоть в задницу засунь…  
\- А что тогда?  
И Бекхен отвечает зло:  
\- Да он же шлюха! Думаешь, я не знаю о его прошлых грешках? Как он… - Бекхен явно в ярости. – А знаешь, что меня бесит больше всего?   
\- Ну что? – спрашивает Чанель, чувствуя, что Бекхену необходимо сорваться.   
\- Он же хочет Чонина. Ждет просто, когда же он его, наконец, трахнет. Но ничего не говорит. Ему же теперь нужна безупречная репутация. Конечно, наш ангелоподобный лидер – и вдруг мечтает о члене мальчика-танцора. Блядь!   
\- Расслабься, - спокойно говорит Чанель. – Если он сорвется, тебе же проще. Хотя бы отомстишь.   
\- Да не сорвется он! Он же трус! Продажная дрянь! Он никогда не скажет о том, что чувствует, если это поставит под удар его карьеру. Он же двуличный просто, лицемерный, как…  
\- Успокойся, - одергивает Чанель. – Он тебя отшил, и поэтому ты злишься.   
\- Я злюсь, потому что он дрянь, каких мало, а об этом никто не знает.   
\- Его право. И не твое дело.   
\- Ты… я просто не знаю, ты как ходячая нравственность. Вечно говоришь о том, что правильно, справедливо.  
\- Ну.   
\- А я не могу так, - уже гораздо тише говорит Бекхен. – Это просто разрывает меня.   
Бекхен выключает свет, и Чанель разворачивается к стене. Чтобы всю ночь слушать свои мысли. 

%

Чанель торопится в репетиционный зал, потому что даже из-за двери слышится ор:  
\- Не твое собачье дело, на кого я по ночам дрочу!  
И это голос Бекхена.   
Чанель открывает дверь и думает, что опоздал: Чонин едва ли умудряется отбиваться от рук Бекхена, пытающегося не то расцарапать его лицо, не то отхлестать пощечинами, а стоящий рядом Сухо смотрит на все это, даже не пытаясь приблизиться, и потирает красную щеку.   
«Уже попало», - думает Чанель.   
\- Бекхен, Бек, Бек, перестань, - Чанель пытается оттащить разъяренного Бекхена от их танцора, схватив за плечи.   
Он тащит его к двери, приговаривая:   
\- Успокойся, Бек, пойдем, - когда внезапно осмелевший Чонин ухмыляется:   
\- Да, Чан, забери свою бешеную сучку.  
Чанель с трудом удерживает Бекхена, которого снова взбесила эта «сучка», и выталкивает в дверь.   
\- Чанель… - за дверью Бекхен сразу съеживается, обмякает, будто ярость в нем сдувается, и он становится похож на жалкую порванную оболочку воздушного шарика. – Ёль, он сказал, что Сухо говорил ему, как его бесят мои ухаживания…  
\- Бек, это нормально, это Чонин, - Чанель пытается успокоить его, поглаживая по волосам.   
\- Ёлли, этот сучонок сказал… - всхлипывает Бекхен, повисая на нем.   
\- Не надо, Бек, - прерывает Чанель. – Пойдем.   
Чанель почти волоком втаскивает хныкающего Бекхена в их комнату и усаживает на кровать. Бекхен продолжает ныть, а Чанель роется в шкафу. Пока не находит то, что искал.   
\- На, - он протягивает Бекхену миниатюрную бутылку виски. – Выпей.   
Бекхен смотрит на него удивленно с пару секунд, словно спрашивая, откуда у такого правильного Чанеля могло взяться спиртное, а потом принимает бутылку и пытается открутить крышку.   
Чанель смотрит на его напрасный труд с усмешкой – пальцы Бекхена такие длинные, тонкие и ухоженные, что хочется его пожалеть.   
Чанель отбирает у него бутылку и сворачивает крышку:   
\- Мне вот интересно, ты с ним сверху собирался быть или как?   
Бекхен прикладывается к горлу и делает очень большой, на взгляд Чанеля, глоток. Он жмурится, вытирает губы, а потом говорит:   
\- Конечно сверху.   
Еще несколько хороших глотков вливаются в Бекхена, и он смеется, все еще блестя слезами на ресницах:   
\- Из нас двоих я шлюха более потертая.  
Чанель только вздыхает – за последние месяцы он не замечал, чтобы Бекхен куда-то внезапно исчезал, что-то прятал или разговаривал с кем-то посторонним. Чанель не думал, что Бекхен девственник. Но и шлюхой он определенно не был. Поэтому он садится рядом с ним, обнимает Бекхена и протягивает руку за бутылкой:   
\- А я пессимист, что ли? – спрашивает философски. – Мне и в голову не приходило представлять Ифаня под…  
Бекхен, которого та чудовищная порция, что он в себя влил, начинает греть, смеется:   
\- Сравнил тоже… Ифань… - а потом треплет волосы младшего, улыбаясь внезапно тепло, как давно уже не улыбался: - И угораздило тебя в него втрескаться. Выбрал бы любого другого, по определению был бы сверху.   
\- Да дело не в том, кто сверху, - все так же философски продолжает Чанель. – Дело в моих глупых чувствах.   
\- Я знаю, - отзывается Бекхен.   
Он снова забирает маленькую бутылочку, в которой почти ничего не осталось, из рук Чанеля. И добавляет:   
\- Это… - он запинается, подыскивая слово, - мучительно.   
Чанель допивает остатки, ставит опустевшую бутылочку на пол - а потом пинает, так что она закатывается под кровать, и опирается спиной о стену рядом с Бекхеном:   
\- Как у алкоголиков.  
Бекхен снова смеется. Ему вдруг становится хорошо, тепло и не так тревожно, как раньше.   
\- Знаешь, Чанель? – обращается к нему Бекхен.  
\- Что? – Чанель поворачивает голову, и Бекхену кажется, что в его глазах золотятся вискарные отсветы. Свет в комнате – только от ночника. И он тоже золотистый.   
\- Мне хорошо с тобой, - признается Бекхен.   
Чанель медленно кивает, и Бекхен не знает, это от выпитого или Чанель действительно серьезно воспринял его слова.   
Бекхен смеется снова:   
\- И какого черта я не влюбился в тебя?   
Чанель усмехается:   
\- Действительно.   
А потом взмахивает ресницами и смотрит прямо на Бека золотыми глазами. На дне которых черными разводами поплыло что-то еще.   
\- Бек, - зовет он.   
\- Да, - отвечает Бекхен, наклоняясь к этим черным потекам в глазах Чанеля.   
\- Не надо было пить, - говорит Чанель, поворачивая голову.   
\- Не надо, - едва слышно выдыхает Бекхен на его губы. А потом тянется вперед, легко прокатываясь своими губами между его, собирая золотистый вкус виски и замирая в ожидании реакции Чанеля.   
Но Чанель отвечает ему – таким же странным, отчаянным прикосновением к губам.   
Виски в крови Бекхена оплавляет вены, и ему хочется большего – он кладет ладонь на шею Чанеля, притягивая его к себе, неуверенно нащупывая ритм и вкус поцелуя. Он быстро понимает, как нравится Чанелю, и уже более уверенно двигает губами, подаваясь вперед, словно напрашиваясь.   
Чанель срывается, когда чувствует прикосновение маленького влажного язычка, чуть высунувшегося, чтобы коснуться его губы – он перетягивает Бекхена к себе на колени, плавится, когда чувствует его ребра под своими ладонями, широко открывает рот, впуская Бекхена в себя.   
Бекхен думает, что ему снесло крышу – иначе зачем он пытается изнасиловать рот Чанеля, держась за его волосы, наклоняет голову, чтобы затянуть его губы глубже, зачем стонет, когда Чанель ловит его язык и нежно посасывает внутри горячего и влажного рта?   
Этому нет объяснения кроме одного: это восхитительно сладко, горячо, необходимо – пошло по-животному прокатиться по языку Чанеля, чтобы потом, сдавленно мыча, играть с ним внутри, ласкать шершавую подушечку, быстро, чтобы не отрываться надолго, сглатывать свои и чужие слюни – и снова пробиваться внутрь влажного, нежного рта.   
Они целуются, пока не кончается весь короткий запал влитого в кровь алкоголя, пока губы не начинают ныть, - а потом засыпают в обнимку на одной кровати, прижавшись крепко, зависимо. Не объясняя друг другу ничего. 

 

CHAPTER#2

And I know what you're going to say  
I know your storyline, storyline…

Бекхен не собирался даже обращать на него внимания – на Чунмена, сидящего на кухне с шарфом на шее и гипнотизирующего взглядом телефон. Ему плевать было на ярко пахнущую лимоном кружку чая и трясущуюся ручку в его пальцах. Ему плевать было…   
Чунмен закашлялся – хриплый резкий звук, заставивший Бекхена напрячься и почувствовать, как спазмом рвется раздраженное горло, словно ткани расходятся, раздираются, растерзанные болезнью, неприятно щекочут глотку и оседают острым импульсом боли в воспаленных легких.   
Бекхен накрыл его лоб протянутой рукой, и на секунду ему показалось, что Сухо потянулся за ней, такой холодной по сравнению с его горячей кожей.   
\- Тебе надо спать, - сказал Бекхен. – Почему спать не идешь?  
\- Не могу, - простонал лидер. – Завтра интервью, а потом фотосет. Надо позвонить фотографу и перенести на час.   
\- Попроси менеджера.   
\- Не могу, - повторяет Чунмен. – Он уехал, я сказал, что сам справлюсь.   
Снова приступ кашля. Из горла Чунмена вырывается свист.   
\- Который телефон? – спрашивает Бекхен. – Я позвоню.  
Чунмен молча показывает.   
Бекхен предупреждает фотографа, выслушивая недовольные реплики, которые приходится довольно грубо прервать, а потом набирает еще и менеджера, заверяя, что все будет в порядке и они справятся.   
\- Зачем ты… - Сухо снова кашляет, - помогаешь?   
\- Должен же кто-то помочь, - пожимает плечами Бекхен.   
Он заставляет Сухо подняться и уйти спать, обещая, что завтра займется всем сам. 

Поутру он за уши вытаскивает из кровати сонного Чанеля, пинает Чонина и решает придуманные все еще невзрослым Сехуном проблемы. Он много шутит на интервью, отвечая на вопросы, а потом оперативно собирает всю компанию и загоняет в машину, которая отвезет их на студию. 

\- Сеху-у-у-ун, не спи, - слышит Чанель голос Бекхена.  
А потом видит, как Бекхен отвешивает младшему шлепок по заднице – чтобы поторапливался, фотограф ждет его. Сехун последний – еще немного, и они поедут домой. Чанель смотрит на бледного, как привидение, Чунмена, вытирающего со лба испарину, и думает, что тот должен быть этому рад больше всех остальных.   
Бекхен подходит к нему, сияя глазами:  
\- Видишь, все не так плохо, как казалось, - говорит он, замечая Сухо.   
Чанель, видя эти блестящие глаза, поворачивается к лидеру:   
\- Не хочешь спасибо сказать?   
Чунмен только наклоняет голову и произносит хриплое упрямое:   
\- Нет.  
Звезды в глазах Бекхена тухнут. Его взгляд не меняется, не становится злым, как обычно – он все такой же чистый. Просто больше не светится. Чанель думает, что это грустно – смотреть, как на твоих глазах умирает последняя надежда. 

 

%

 

Чанелю приспичило найти себе бутылку газировки, и он опоздал – едва успел догнать отставшего Тао, возящегося почему-то с девушкой на контроле. Чанель собирался уже было свернуть за угол коридора – ему хотелось поскорее упасть в кресло самолета, глотнуть газировки и заснуть еще до взлета – когда он оглянулся на Тао.  
Китаец выглядел совсем потерянным и нервно перебирал вещи в рюкзаке, пытаясь объяснить что-то девушке на странной смеси китайского и корейского – когда Тао волновался, он автоматически переключался на родной язык.   
Чанель вернулся обратно:   
\- Что случилось? – спросил он.  
\- Я билет потерял, - сказал Тао, не отрываясь от поисков. – Точно помню, что он был у меня в руках.  
Чанель понимает, что он говорит, только потому, что не совсем незнаком с китайским.   
\- Простите, но без билета я не могу вас пропустить, - извиняется девушка, когда Тао смотрит на нее большими умоляющими глазами. – Посадка почти закончилась. Вы можете полететь следующим рейсом.   
\- Чанель, - жалобно говорит Тао. – Скажи Ифаню, что я неспециально.   
Чанель фыркает – из всех неприятностей, что ему грозят, самой страшной для Тао кажется разочаровать Ифаня.  
\- Билет точно у тебя был? – спрашивает он. – Ты его в аэропорту видел?  
\- Да… - отвечает Тао и шмыгает носом.   
«Только бы не заревел», - думает Чанель.   
\- Значит либо потерял, либо плохо ищешь, - делает вывод Чанель.   
Он отбирает у Тао рюкзак и прошаривает его весь – все содержимое и карманы.   
Билета он не находит.   
\- Ладно, Чанель, - вздыхает Тао, и в его глазах дрожат слезы. – Иди, а то опоздаешь.   
Чанель вдруг замечает у него куртку, прижатую рукой к боку.   
\- Дай-ка, - говорит он.   
Чанель обшаривает карманы и во внутреннем находит сложенный пополам билет.   
\- Чанель! – радости Тао нет предела, когда девушка пропускает его, и они вдвоем торопятся к самолету. – Спасибо, Чанель, спасибо, спасибо…   
\- Ладно, - отмахивается Чанель. – Молчи уже. 

В самолете Тао падает на кресло рядом с Ифанем и в ответ на его возмущенное:   
\- Ты где был? - эмоционально пересказывает ему свои приключения, улыбаясь сидящему через проход Чанелю.   
\- Тебя совершенно невозможно оставлять одного, - заключает Ифань.   
А потом ловит взгляд Чанеля и кивает ему почти незаметно в знак благодарности.   
\- Не мог пройти мимо? – спрашивает Бекхен, поднимая голову и разглядывая Чанеля любопытным взглядом. – Спас?  
\- Спас, - отвечает Чанель. – Что еще было делать?   
\- Оставить его там, - тихо говорит Бекхен. – Я бы так и сделал.   
\- Да ладно, - говорит Чанель. – Тао же ни в чем не виноват.   
\- Ну да, как же, - хмыкает Бекхен.   
Чанель отвечает таким же внимательным взглядом, каким недавно смотрел на него сам Бекхен.  
\- Не думаю, что ты бы прошел мимо, - наконец, говорит он.   
\- Да ну? – иронично отзывается Бекхен. 

 

% 

Бекхен не знает, зачем он каждый раз садится на колени к Чанелю и утыкается ему в шею – пока Чанель не начинает целовать. Сначала они просто целовались, потом играли с сосками друг друга… Бекхен помнит тот прилив шизофренического возбуждения, когда Чанель вдруг начал его раздевать – просто выкинул из рубашки, когда она стала мешать ему двигаться губами по шее ниже. С тех пор любимым развлечением Бекхена стало дразнить смешные горошинки на его груди, формировавшиеся в тугой комочек, когда он прищипывал их своими роскошными пальчиками. Он тянул, давил и гладил сквозь ткань – а потом растягивал чужую майку, хрипло смеясь, когда Чанель шумно выдыхал, почувствовав прикосновение к телу напрямую, без одежды.   
Еще забавнее была реакция Чанеля на саму их позу – Бекхен нарочно садился всегда так, чтобы Чанель хорошо чувствовал его возню на собственной ширинке. Наверно, они стали близки… Близки настолько, что Бекхен позволял себе от души издеваться над Чанелем, ерзая на нем задницей и прихахатывая на ухо, когда чувствовал, насколько у младшего все стало серьезно:   
\- Ёлли, чувствуешь? – абсолютно блядским голосом спрашивал он, вжимаясь ягодицами в бедра Чанеля. – Эти джинсы… так приятно давит…  
Грубая ткань натягивалась и неприятно царапала возбужденную плоть. И это сладкое чувство боли от неудовлетворенности росло с каждым невинным движением маленькой соблазнительной попки по большому возбужденному члену, спрятанному в штанах.   
Бекхену было насрать на то, что делать так неприлично, неправильно и вообще они друзья… Он чувствовал, что Чанель загорается каждый раз, будто его облили бензином и чиркнули спичкой, а это, по понятиям Бекхена, значило, что останавливаться незачем – чем бы это все ни кончилось. Впрочем, вариантов финала этих сомнительных игр немного. И первым шагом к этому финалу стал тот вечер, когда Бекхен заставил Чанеля кончить.   
Бекхен сладко постанывал в поцелуй, медленно покачивая бедрами, чувствуя, как напрягается под ним горячая плоть. Он почти остановился и вжался в Чанеля, заставляя его почувствовать, как восхитительно хорошо было бы сейчас сбросить это напряжение, загнать его в мягкое, которым прижимается к нему Бекхен…  
\- Зараза, - сказал Чанель, схватив его за пояс и вдавив в себя – его член тут же почувствовал нежные половинки задницы старшенького, и Чанель измученно простонал.   
\- Ёлли, - пропел Бекхен ему на ухо, - ты такой твердый…  
Чанель не сдержался и двинул бедрами вверх, толкаясь в Бекхена.   
Бекхен проскулил:   
\- Ёлли, ты трахаешь меня в одежде, - и толкнулся ему навстречу.   
Чанель был просто не в состоянии продолжать сдерживаться. Он поднимал бедра, раз за разом грубо толкаясь куда-то под член Бекхена, удерживая его за узкую талию и не позволяя вырваться.   
Бекхен чувствовал твердую припухлость, сгорающую от желания, ударяющую по нему снизу, и ему хотелось еще и еще ощущать это – дикое, вышедшее за рамки возбуждение всегда спокойного и правильного Чанеля, который пытался поиметь его не взирая на два слоя ткани между ними.   
Чанель продолжал толкаться в него, пока его не отпустило. Он откинулся на стену с тихим вздохом, и Бекхен издевательски заржал, проведя пальчиками по разрастающемуся пятну на его джинсах:   
\- Как прыщавый школьник, Ёлли, - Бекхен погладил шов на ширинке, все еще чувствуя, насколько твердый его член. – Ёлли, только прыщавые школьники со спермотоксикозом кончают себе в штаны.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, Бек, - сказал Чанель, поглаживая его волосы. – Ты бесстыжий.   
\- Знаю, - ответил Бекхен, скатываясь с его коленей. – Я в душ. А ты посиди тут… испачканный.  
Бекхен продолжает ржать, когда берет полотенце и сваливает в ванную расправляться с собственным возбуждением. 

Впрочем, Бекхен довольно скоро понял, что довольно глупо удовлетворять себя самому, когда у него есть Чанель, красивый, как ангел, и горячий, как дьявол – поэтому он с царственной щедростью переложил почетную функцию ублажать свое тело на «Ёлли».   
И когда Чанель в очередной раз шарил у него в трусах, обласкивая возбужденный орган, пока Бекхен дышал ему в шею и упирался в грудь, отставив роскошный зад, чтобы дать ему больше простора для мечты и для жизни, Бекхену совсем сорвало крышу:   
\- Вытащи, - потребовал он хрипло.  
\- Что? – не понял Чанель.  
\- Вытащи его, - пояснил Бекхен, смотря на себя вниз.   
Чанель сообразил, чего от него хотели, и спустил с Бекхена джинсы, придерживая член рукой. Когда холодный воздух лизнул возбужденного Бекхена, он капризно передернул бедрами и прижался к голому телу Чанеля:   
\- А теперь погладь.   
Чанель тоже подумал, что он повредился в рассудке, когда стал выполнять приказ Бекхена буквально: прижимал член к своему голому животу и гладил его ладонью, как мягкую игрушку или пушистого котика.   
Бекхен сжал зубы и тихо прорычал:   
\- Что ты с ним делаешь?   
\- Глажу, как и просил, - ехидно отозвался Чанель, поднаторевший в искусстве дразнить Бекхена не хуже его самого.   
\- Я умру, если не кончу, - предупредил Бекхен. – Или убью тебя.   
\- Какой кровожадный, - захихикал Чанель, обхватив член ладонями. – Ладно, не будем издеваться над хозяином, да, малыш?   
Бекхен всхлипнул:   
\- Ты разговариваешь с членом?  
\- Не только с ним, - продолжал догоняться Чанель. – Тут у тебя еще много интересного.   
Что конкретно Чанель подразумевал под «много» Бекхен понял, когда его сосед забрался глубже в стянутую ткань джинсов и прихватил оставшееся.   
\- Это же…   
\- Это яйца, да, - оборвал злой Бекхен, - а теперь заканчивай.   
Чанель не был бессердечным человеком – через пару минут Бекхен уже размазывал влажное на его груди пальцами.

А еще Бекхену нравятся трусы Чанеля. Нет, на полном серьезе. Этот изящный и непотребный бугорок, завернутый в мягкую шероховатую ткань, изгибы которого так приятно прослеживать пальчиком, чувствуя, как внутри мягко и в то же время упруго лежит чужая плоть. Чанель называл его шизофреником, когда Бекхен раздевал его и принимался наслаждаться трусами. А Бекхену было плевать – его неудержимо притягивали ямки и бугорки на теле Чанеля, на его животе и бедрах, окружающие этот самый главный бугорок. Бекхен все водил и водил по нему своими фарфоровыми пальчиками и ухмылялся на подколы Чанеля, который, заложив руки за голову, с интрересом всматривался в его лицо.   
\- Мне просто интересно, что там, под ними, - в конце концов пояснил Бекхен. – Это какое-то коварное запредельное любопытство.   
Нет, Бекхен не думает, что у Чанеля с такой хорошей фигурой там все плохо. Впрочем, его интересует даже не размер и не форма. Он с диким хохотком думает про себя, что член Чанеля – как опасная и притягательная кобра в котомке у индуса, который играет ей на дудке и веселит прохожих. О да, ему хотелось бы завести инструмент… чтобы змея встала.   
\- Ну так посмотри? – Чанель приподнимает бровь.   
\- Я посмотрю, - заверяет Бекхен. – Когда мне надоест его гладить.   
\- За что мне это, - вздыхает Чанель, снова вынужденный терпеть прикосновения фарфоровых пальчиков к самому священному. 

 

%

 

Они всегда любили жесткие шутки. Один раз, например, запихали в рюкзак Тао кружевные женские трусы, пока он вертелся в примерочной. Когда Тао выходил из магазинчика, сигнализация у дверей заорала, и охранник скрутил парня, выворачивая ему руки. Тао пытался объяснить что-то, пока его покупки вытряхивали на стойку, разыскивая, на что среагировала система, а когда ему показали трусы с не снятым магнитом, по старой привычке перешел на китайский, уже на родном языке пытаясь доказать, что он не извращенец, ничего не крал и понятия не имеет, как белье оказалось в его рюкзаке. И ночевать бы бедному китайцу в камере, если бы не Ифань, каким-то своим внутренним чутьем уловивший, где искать Тао. Более внушительный старший разрулил ситуацию без полиции, заплатив за кружева, и неделю после этого ни с кем не разговаривал, подозревая всех подряд и на любые просьбы отвечая:   
\- Пошел нахуй.   
Тао ни на кого не обижался, не собираясь верить Ифаню, который убеждал его, что никто кроме одногруппников этого сделать не мог. А может быть и верил, просто… забил.   
Да, жестковатые шутки у них всегда были в почете, поэтому Чанель даже не удивился, когда в ответ на очередной наезд Чонина Чунмен предложил ему сыграть в карты:  
\- Если ты проиграешь, то поцелуешь меня…  
\- Пф-ф-ф, - фыркнул Чонин, - если ты так меня хочешь, детка, - Чонин состроил глазки, - я поцелую тебя так просто, не надо усложнять все игрой в карты.   
Чунмен посмотрел на него, прищурив глаза:   
\- Дело не в поцелуе. Я хочу, чтобы ты прекратил заигрывать со мной.  
\- Но ты же такой сладкий, детка… - промурлыкал Чонин ему на ухо.   
\- Раз я такой сладкий, ты поцелуешь меня… но не в губы, - Чунмен ухмыляется, сложив руки на груди.   
\- Фу-у-у, - тянет Сехун. – Вы с ума сошли?   
\- Не нравится – уйди, - отвечает Чунмен.  
Он уверен, что Чонину слабо, что он сейчас сдуется.   
Впрочем, несмотря на свою уверенность, Чунмену не хочется, чтобы младший сдавался так быстро.   
\- Вот как, - хмыкает Чонин. – А что будет, если ты проиграешь?   
\- Очевидно, мне придется поцеловать твой…  
\- А знаешь, я согласен, - прерывает Чонин. – Сдавай.   
Карты рубашками вверх ложатся на стол, и Чонин с самого начала понимает, что ему не везет. Он проигрывает с отчаянным позором, так что Чунмен даже косится на него из-под челки, начиная подозревать, что он делает это специально.   
\- Лузер, - насмешливо говорит он, собирая карты и поднимаясь. – Буду ждать, когда придешь расплачиваться.   
Чонин мысленно чертыхается и хватает его за рукав:   
\- Почему бы не сделать это прямо сейчас?   
Чонина вовсе не греет перспектива заняться тем, чем он давно хотел, на глазах у всех – но это его единственный шанс опозорить Сухо. Сделать так, чтобы ему было стыдно даже больше, чем самому Чонину. И когда Чунмен начинает пятиться:   
\- У меня еще дела есть… - Чонин понимает, что месть удалась.  
\- Подождут твои дела, - хмыкает Чонин, расстегивая пряжку на его ремне.   
Сехун поднимается и уходит, Кенсу смотрит с усмешкой – его давно не трогают эти игры, а Бекхен не отрывает взгляда от лица лидера. Чанель осторожно обнимает его, но уйти не предлагает.   
\- Просто поцеловать? – спрашивает Чонин, стоя перед Сухо на коленях и облизываясь.  
Чунмен не отвечает.   
Чонин смотрит на него откровенно блядским взглядом и медленно стягивает с него белье. Он прижимается губами к самому кончику, но вместо того, чтобы тут же отпустить, чуть шире приоткрывает рот и легко посасывает.   
Чунмен краснеет и закусывает губу.   
Бекхен поднимается, сбивая коленом стол, и убегает в комнату.   
Чанель идет за ним. 

 

Чанель едва успел переступить порог комнаты, как ему пришлось прогнуться под весом набросившегося на него Бекхена. Чанель поначалу пытался попридержать его, схватив за узкую талию, поставить на пол, когда Бекхен решил залезть на него, цепляясь за шею и беззастенчиво пытаясь обнять бедрами. Но попытки Чанеля привести Бекхена в чувство, очевидно, не приносят пользы – Бекхен толкает его на кровать и забирается сверху, продолжая жадно целовать. Намерения Бекхена перестают давать повод сомневаться, когда замок на джинсах Чанеля звонко вжикает, и Бекхен пытается вытрясти его задницу из одежды.   
Нельзя сказать, что Чанеля не устраивает вариант наконец-то перепихнуться со старшим. Просто Чанель – последний романтик. Когда он дрочил Бекхену, он чувствовал, что Бекхен с ним и осознает это – он не был злым или чересчур раздраженным, как сейчас. Бекхен был с ним, потому что ему нравилось – и неважно, какая причина толкнула их друг к другу. А сейчас… Бекхен завелся из-за того, что увидел. И Чанель решает, что это его не устраивает, подминая Бекхена под себя.   
\- Бек, тише, - он пытается вытащить руки Бекхена из своих штанов.   
\- Что еще? – раздраженно шипит Бекхен, бесполезно пытаясь высвободить свои тоненькие запястья. – Давай просто сделаем это? Когда ты вдруг стал против?   
\- Я не против, - отвечает Чанель. – Просто не хочу, чтобы ты стонал подо мной, а думал о нем.   
\- Ну… ладно, - к Бекхену вдруг возвращается способность трезво мыслить.   
\- В пятницу… - туманно начинает Чанель, лежа на Бекхене сверху и разглядывая его глаза. – В субботу у нас выходной. Если до пятницы не передумаешь…  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Бекхен, опуская глаза.   
А потом пытается подняться, но Чанель не позволяет.   
\- Свет горит, - напоминает Бекхен.  
Чанель оглядывается на ночник, до которого никак не дотянуться, а потом говорит:   
\- А похуй. 

 

CHAPTER#3

Твое обнаженное тело должно принадлежать тому,  
Кто полюбит твою обнаженную душу. 

 

Бекхен весь день не нервничал ни капли. Он знал, что сегодня поимеет Чанеля. Ну, технически, наоборот, конечно, но не суть. Бекхен просто ждал вечера.  
Но когда после ужина Чанель ни слова не говоря свалил куда-то, напялив свою кожаную куртку, Бекхен рассвирепел. Нет, он мог понять, что Чанель его не очень-то и хочет, но, позвольте, исчезать вот так – это как-то не по-спортивному. Он серьезно обиделся и от оскорбленных чувств даже занялся тем, чего сто лет не делал – чтением найденной под кроватью давно заброшенной книги.   
И когда дверь их комнаты, наконец, открылась, Бекхен уже открыл было рот, чтобы хорошенько выматериться, как на стол шлепнулась упаковка презервативов. Чанель уставился на него и сказал:   
\- Если не передумал.   
Рот Бекхена инициативно закрылся, пока он разглядывал Чанеля в ответ – чуть мокрые волосы (на улице весь день изморось), распахнутая куртка (кожа на груди, должно быть, чудовищно холодная, восхитительно вымороженная, так и зовущая прикоснуться), потертая майка, вытянутые на коленях джинсы и загадочный взгляд, в котором и неуверенность, и насмешка, и озорные искорки…   
\- Ты пил, - дошло до Бекхена.   
Чанель пожал плечами и усмехнулся:   
\- Не каждый день собираюсь заняться сексом с лучшим другом.  
Бекхен нервно рассмеялся.   
\- А меня чего не позвал? Я бы тоже надрался.   
Чанель снял куртку:   
\- Во-первых, я не надрался, просто выпил. Во-вторых, мне это нужнее…  
\- Это еще почему? – возмутился Бекхен. – Я готов пожертвовать своей задницей, а ты…  
\- А на меня ты всех собак повесишь, - прервал Чанель. – Если все это, - он уставился на лежащую на столе упаковку, а потом зажмурился, - плохо кончится, зная твою логику, виноват буду я.   
\- И ведь не поспоришь, - задумчиво протянул Бекхен, покусывая корешок книги.   
Чанель снова был просто пиздец как прав: Бекхен никогда не стеснялся свалить вину на кого-нибудь, кто не будет защищаться. Чанель знает его, как облупленного. И это, черт побери, забавно. И то, чем они собираются заняться, начинает казаться Бекхену еще более соблазнительным, неправильным и рискованным – так что мурашки маленькими пяточками топчутся на животе, убегая куда-то в трусы, когда он откладывает книгу и совершенно ничего не выражающим взглядом смотрит на Чанеля:   
\- Ты это… посиди тут. Я сейчас.   
И уже в дверях ванной оглядывается на Чанеля, изучающего его книгу.   
\- Что? – поднимает на него глаза Чанель. – Тут я, тут…   
«Знает, как облупленного», - гулко проносится в пустой голове Бекхена. 

Как только Чанель переступил порог комнаты, мысли из его головы словно корова слизала – Бекхен валялся на кровати, закинув ногу на ногу, и смотрел в книгу. А потом смотрел на него своими темными глазками. И Чанель знал, что эти глаза большую часть суток узкие и злые, и из всего окружения Бекхена только для него они теплеют и становятся нормальными. И это прикольно, да… Черт, он собирается трахнуть Бекхена. С ума сойти…  
Чанель разговаривает с Бекхеном о чем-то, даже не задумываясь о смысле слов – его сознание вдруг обретает громкий голос, отвечающий на вопросы Бекхена, пока Чанель нервно чешет запястья: что, вот прямо так подойти и сказать «Хейо-о-о-о, Бек, раньше начнем, раньше закончим»?   
Хейобек расцарапает ему рожу своими когтями…  
Поэтому когда Бекхен исчезает в ванной, Чанель выдыхает облегченно, тупо уставившись в книгу. Он мысленно желает Беку сидеть в душе подольше – а за это время он, может быть, найдет слова поприличнее, чем «хейо».   
В ванной что-то падает, и Чанель подрывается с кровати, как мультяшный заяц, потом (спишем пару секунд на нервное напряжение) соображает, что ему-то бояться нечего, судорожно ищет, куда бы пристроиться, чтобы не выглядеть психом, и в последний момент – до того, как дверь ванной открывается – принимает шикарную метросексуальную позу, скрестив ноги и пафосно опираясь рукой о стул.   
И только этот самый чертов стул помогает Чанелю не упасть, когда он видит это: Бекхена, похожего на Гавроша. Если бы Гюго писал порнографию, конечно – у Бекхена взъерошенные волосы, подведенные глаза, а надета на нем только просторная скользкая рубашка, расстегнутая на груди. Хотя нет, постойте, еще есть носочки – умилительные белые мохнатые носочки…  
Бекхен похабно улыбается, когда замечает, какой эффект на Чанеля произвело его появление, и медленно топает к нему, покачивая бедрами.   
Но Чанель ловит упавшую челюсть, а его отказавшие было мозги во всю жмут на акселератор – потому как что-то ему подсказывает, что цирк только начался. Он ловко подставляет занятому соблазняющей походкой Бекхену подножку, и когда тот падает, Чанель придерживает его, успевая провести ладонью по очаровательным ягодицам.  
О да-а-а, на Бекхене нихрена больше нет – кроме рубашки и мохнатых носочков.   
Улыбка Бекхена становится вообще каким-то воплощением разврата, когда он забирается на стол, скромно прикрываясь подолом рубашки.   
Чанель ржет так, будто надышался клеем:   
\- Ну у тебя и фантазия…  
Бекхен показывает язык и опирается руками о стол, отклоняясь назад – рубашка ползет по бедрам вверх, и Чанель думает, что его слюни начинают капать на ковер.   
\- Ты бесстыжий, - говорит Чанель, подходя к нему вплотную.  
\- Ты тоже, - отвечает Бекхен, раздвигая ноги.  
Он двигается на столе назад и медленно опускается на него спиной. Ножка в белом носочке нахально упирается Чанелю в ширинку, а потом ведет вверх, останавливаясь на груди. Чанель заглатывает литры слюней, образующихся во рту, когда от этих манипуляций рубашка задирается и приоткрывает его взгляду кое-что нежное, что Бекхену бы лучше и дальше прятать ради крепкого здоровья своей задницы.   
\- Тебе же нравится? – пошленько прихихикивая спрашивает Бекхен, и Чанель ловит ножку, обернутую в махровый. Он прижимается губами к косточке в основании стопы, чуть стягивая беленький носочек – и, черт, он чувствует себя так, будто раздевает Бекхена.   
\- Мне нравится твоя больная фантазия, - поправляет он, незаметно соскальзывая по ножке вниз к колену и дальше на бедро. Если Бекхен думал, что у него слабые нервы – он его разочарует.   
Бекхен приподнимается, позволяя Чанелю погладить мягкую ягодицу, и как бы невзначай замечает:   
\- А ты не торопишься…  
\- Ты мне просто нравишься такой, - заявляет Чанель, сдавливая кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, так что Бекхен на секунду прикрывает глаза, а потом насмешливо спрашивает:   
\- Какой такой?   
Чанель отпускает волшебную ножку, придвигая Бекхена к себе ближе, чтобы тот мог положить свои фапабельные нижние конечности ему на пояс, и в упор смотрит вниз на Бекхена, который под этим взглядом совсем обнаглевает, распахивает рубашку на животе и водит по нему своими роскошными пальцами, расставив их веером.   
\- Такой, ну, - Чанель ловит его пальцы и помогает растирать кожу на животе, - бесстыжий…  
Бекхен хихикает.  
\- … веселый…  
Чанель вдруг проводит холодными пальцами по его члену, чувствуя, как Бекхена дернуло судорогой:   
\- …пошлый, - заканчивает он. – Я бы хотел, чтобы ты всегда таким был.   
А Бекхен продолжает догоняться, выгибая поясницу дугой и приподнимаясь на локтях:   
\- Тогда все будут знать, что ты живешь со шлюхой, Ёлли… - мурлыкает он, продолжая изображать из себя волну и услаждая голодный взор Чанеля изгибами полуодетого и от того еще более соблазнительного тела.   
\- Да пусть завидуют молча, - ухмыляется Чанель, нагибаясь, чтобы поцеловать.   
Бекхен ржет про себя, когда чувствует эти поцелуи – в них нет даже страсти, Чанель просто облизывает его, пуская слюни, как голодный на хорошо прожаренную золотистую куриную ножку. И его смешок пробивается-таки наружу, когда он чувствует, как настойчивые пальцы раздвигают его ягодицы, шарятся между ними, а потом надавливают на дырочку. Когда Чанель делает это еще раз, Бекхен отпихивает его от себя:   
\- Брось, Ёлли, ты не трахнешь меня на столе.  
\- Это еще почему? – выгибает бровь Чанель.  
\- Ты последний романтик, Ёлли. Ты последний рыцарь ветряных мельниц.   
Чанель смеется, прижимаясь лбом к скользкому материалу рубашки на груди Бекхена:  
\- Только никому не говори. Это был мой секрет.   
\- Да ну? – усмехается Бекхен. А потом отстраняет его от себя: - Раздевайся.   
Чанель послушно стягивает с себя майку, пока Бекхен открывает ноутбук. Паршивые динамики негромко принимаются поедать неизвестную Чанелю игривую песенку, и он прищуривается, вопросительно глядя на Бекхена.   
\- Чтобы не слышно было, как ты стонешь, - невозмутимо отвечает тот.   
Чанель позволяет себе ироничную улыбку и короткую реплику:   
\- Ой ли? – обещая себе отомстить.   
Когда на Чанеле остаются одни трусы, он загадочно смотрит на Бекхена, пошленьким взглядом предлагая ему заняться этим самому. Но Бекхен собирается побыть зрителем и поэтому только облизывает губы, дожидаясь продолжения.   
Чанель бросает:   
\- Как хочешь, - и засовывает пальцы под резинку. А потом пошло двигает бедрами из стороны в сторону, спуская ткань по ногам.   
Глядя на эту пародию на стриптиз, Бекхен заливается звонким смехом. Он знает, что Чанель сделал это специально, чтобы подразнить его извращенскую любовь к нижнему белью, но он ничего не может с собой сделать – спрыгивает со стола и прижимается к голому Чанелю. И если Чанель думал, что сейчас будет минутка единения душ, прижимаясь к нему лбом и нежно поглаживая по ткани рубашки на спине, то хрена ему с два. Бекхен облизывается, целует Чанеля и прижимает его к себе за пояс, неспешно двигаясь под веселенькую мелодию песенки. И до Чанеля только неприлично долгое время спустя доходит, чего добивается Бекхен – когда его естество начинает с восторгом отзываться на потирающийся об него член Бекхена.   
\- Бек, какого хрена? – мычит Чанель в его губы, от которых невозможно оторваться благодаря самозабвенным усилиям Бекхена, но тот вместо ответа только распахивает рубашку, прижимаясь к нему теперь еще и животом. Чанель чувствует неприличное прикосновение и злится от того, как оно заводит его: полувозбужденная мягкая плоть, трущаяся о его собственную нежную кожу, так что он чувствует поток крови, приливающий к члену, и ему до одури хочется схватить это непотребство в кулак и отдрочить им обоим, испортив к хренам скользкую рубашечку Бекхена. Но он знает, что его ждет кое-что поинтереснее…  
\- Я думаю, самое время познакомиться с этой очаровательной попкой поближе, - произносит он на ухо Бекхену, заваливая его на кровать.   
Бекхен только блаженно вздыхает, чувствуя придавивший его вес:   
\- Ты такой тяжелый, Ёлли, ах-х-х…   
\- В самом деле? – ехидничает Чанель, вдавливая Бекхена в кровать сильнее. – Я смотрю, кто-то балдеет от того, что он снизу…  
\- О да, Ёлли, - Бекхен шепчет, обнимая Чанеля руками и ногами. – Я хочу, чтобы меня… м-м-м… вот прямо там…  
Бекхен снова пошло потирается об него, и Чанель чувствует, как сгорают вставшие дыбом волоски на руках.   
\- Так может тебя того, насухую? – издевается Чанель, разыскивая пальцами отверстие между ягодиц, отчего Бекхен едва ли не взвизгивает. Чанель ржет: - Поверил?   
\- Ублюдок, - бурчит Бекхен, наблюдая, как голый Чанель роется в тумбочке и прихватывает со стола брошенную на него раньше упаковочку.   
-Ну, - вернувшийся Чанель смотрит на развалившегося перед ним Бекхена, протягивая ему крем, - сам все сделаешь, будешь хорошим мальчиком?   
\- Иди нахуй, - невозмутимо отвечает Бекхен, сгибая ноги в коленях и составляя их на бедра Чанеля, так что лучшая бекхеновская часть нагло демонстрирует ему свое соблазнительное набухшее совершенство.   
\- Бесстыжий, - еще раз говорит Чанель, выплевывая лужицу крема на руки. – И не стыдно тебе?   
\- Неа, - отвечает Бекхен, покачивая бедрами. – Давай, Ёлли, сделай мне хорошо.   
\- Как скажешь, принцесса, - подмигивает Чанель.   
Пальчик пролазить внутрь не хочет, и вид откровенно скучающего под ним Бекхена вовсе не помогает.   
\- Да что ж так туго-то? – возмущается Чанель. – Ты по ночам когда под одеялом стонешь, разве не этим занимаешься?   
Бекхен ощутимо пинает его в бок, но Чанель не успокаивается:   
\- Я думал, ты совершенствуешь свой организм, делаешь его, - Чанель от души тянет вбок, - шире, открываешься миру, - Чанель не жалеет сил, проталкивая палец вглубь,- в неожиданных местах. А ты, оказывается, просто на Чунмена дрочишь.   
\- Придурок, заткнись нахрен, - бесится Бекхен.   
\- Ладно, ладно, окей, - примирительно говорит Чанель. – Хотя вообще-то по правилам ты сейчас должен стонать и извиваться подо мной, как шлюшка…  
\- С херов ли? – интересуется Бекхен. – Ты во мне дерьмо толкаешь… Ой…  
\- Ага-а-а, - довольный голос.   
\- Еще разок повторишь? – невинный.  
\- Как-то так, - задумчивый. – А может так…  
\- М-м-м…  
\- А если три?   
\- Мне же больно, придурок чертов…  
\- А ты бы расслабился, а то она, - шлепок по заднице, - как печеное яблоко.  
\- Выебать тебя мало…  
\- Я-то за, Ифань против…  
Бекхен мстительно смеется, а потом корчит унылую рожицу:   
\- Мне правда больно, Ёль…  
\- А если ты представишь, какую огромную штуку я собираюсь в тебя засунуть, тебе будет еще больнее, - продолжает троллить Чанель, но заботливо выжимает себе на пальцы еще крема и пытается отвлечь Бекхена поцелуем.   
Бекхену не то чтобы помогает, просто Чанель прав: если он будет продолжать зажиматься, дальше будет просто пиздец. Поэтому Бекхен с поистине шлюховским изяществом подается по постели вниз, выгибаясь эротично, как порнозвезда, и насаживается на чанелевские пальцы. Когда действо короткими толчками и хриплыми вздохами начинает слишком походить на секс, Чанель протягивает Бекхену презерватив.  
\- Я-то почему? – возмущается Бекхен.   
\- Ты же бесстыжий. Вот и докажи.   
Бекхен доказывает, щелкая резинкой по члену и мстительно обещая припомнить обиду в самый неподходящий для Чанеля момент.   
Но наивный Чанель об этом не подозревает. Он опрокидывает Бекхена на кровать, прижимая его руки, и пошленько выдыхает на губы:   
\- Тебе погрубее или понежнее?   
\- Мне поглубже, - подмигивает Бекхен, - только сделай уже что-нибудь, а то сейчас спать пойдем и твой вялый маленький дружок расстроится.   
\- Значит, погрубее, - делает свой вывод Чанель.   
И Бекхен успевает пожалеть о том, что слишком много говорил – Чанель натягивает его на себя, как чулок на женскую ножку, игнорируя сопротивление, пока не упирается окончательно.   
\- Сукасукасука, какая же ты сука, - шипит Бекхен. – Ты мне там порвал что-нибудь…  
\- А по-моему прекрасно, - делится впечатлениями Чанель, - у тебя райская задница, Бекки.   
Бекхен чувствует слабое движение: нечто громадное покидает его, медленно выскальзывая, а потом так же неспешно заполняет снова. Снова появляется желание крепко материться, но он только стискивает зубы. Нет, он был в курсе, что кое-чем придется пожертвовать... но сначала надо было Чанеля линейкой померять, что ли... Бекхен закусывает губу и выгибает спину, пытаясь привыкнуть к мысли, что эта херня в нем будет продолжать двигаться.   
А Чанель смотрит на него сверху вниз, внимательно замечая каждое движение на его лице, синхронизированное болезненно нахмуренными бровями с его толчками, пока эта закушенная припухшая губка окончательно не смывает его намерения обойтись с Бекхеном погрубее: в Чанеле будится и рвется на волю нежный зверь, ревущий и требующий ласкать и ублажать крошку Бекхена до потери пульса - он же такой маленький, такой нежненький, легонький, как перышко, и мягкий, как попка младенца. Сквернословит, правда, зараза, как последний сапожник, но зверь в Чанеле этот аргумент решительно отметает, заставляя Чанеля наклониться и прихватить обкусанную нижнюю губку, смотря на Бекхена с позорным и невменяемым обожанием. И когда Бекхен пылко отвечает ему, обнимает за плечи и возится, будто весь пытается залезть на Чанеля, будто он весь зависим от этой ласки и вообще они оба сейчас на ложе из роз, а он в роли девственицы, Чанель к стыду своему признает, что играет Бекхен в эту трепетную лань или его на самом деле торкнуло, но ему охуенно нравится - завернутый в скользкий белый материал худенький скелетик (который хочется сжать до хруста ребер), отвязно подающаяся навстречу его толчкам узенькая бледненькая попка (которую хочется защипать, пока не заалеет пошлыми отметинами), беленький носочек, который он поймал где-то справа от себя... Чанель фанатеет от этих мохрушек, загибая ножку вверх и прижимая к груди, снова целует остренькую косточку, а потом срывает носочек нахрен, с дьявольским торжеством обозревая поджатые пальчики - черт побери, Бекхену тоже это нравится.   
Адекватность Чанеля делает адьес ручкой.   
Он с похабненькой улыбочкой (продолжая чмокать ножку Бекхена, которую все еще держит у груди, наплевав на гимнастические не-способности соседа) созерцает впалый животик, который вообще прогибается ямой, когда Бекхен начинает извиваться, как пиявка, упираясь в подушку затылком - с откровенной целью поспособствовать более глубокому проникновению Чанеля в себя...   
Бля-я-ядь...   
Он трахает Бекхена.   
Кто-то где-то спит, смотрит в телек сонными глазами, отправляет в рот чипсы... кто-то сидит на толчке, кто-то напивается, кто-то тоже со вкусом ебается - вселенная себе продолжает вертеться вокруг своей гребаной оси, пока в мире Чанеля происходят катаклизмы и с небес сыплется манна: он трахает Бекхена. Волшебного, злобного, вкусного, истеричного, крохотного, бесстыжего, эротичного, хрупенького, пошлого... Так, стоп, хватит. Что Чанель хотел сказать, так это то, что все знают Бекхена как вздорную стерву, а он - пока вселенная там где-то себе вертится - имеет возможность полюбоваться на него без защиты, вот будто створки раковины разошлись, и Чанель радостно запустил пальцы в беззащитное мяско, пуская слюни на то, какое оно на самом деле трепетное, как бесстыже отзывается на ласки и как любит, когда с ним нежничают.   
\- Чего у тебя... такая рожа довольная? - хрипло спрашивает Бекхен, отчаянно извиваясь по призыву своей задницы, после тесного знакомства с членом Чанеля возжелавшей его в себя и непременно как можно глубже.   
\- Я трахаю Бекхена, - с щенячьим восторгом отвечает Чанель, старательно заскальзывая внутрь причины помутнения его рассудка.   
Бекхен морщится.  
\- И что?   
\- Как что? - Чанель выглядит искренне изумленным тем, что ему не удалось донести до Бекхена глубину этого потрясающего факта, и повторяет весело, как будто песенку напевает: - Я трахаю Бекхена, я трахаю Бекхена...  
\- Окей, окей... - сдается Бекхен. - Ты трахаешь Бекхена. Аплодисменты.   
Чанель думает, что если он сейчас забьет в ладоши, как дрессированный тюлень на детском представлении (как бы ни хотелось на самом деле), Бекхен ему врежет, поэтому он только обиженно надувает губы:   
\- А тебе вроде бы и все равно? Лежишь, как бревно. Может быть, я плохо стараюсь?   
\- Не-не-не-н-н-н-н-н... - Чанель не начинает двигаться быстрее, просто пробует другой угол. И примерно в соотношении один к трем все же попадает по чему-то в Бекхене, отчего весь его алфавит урезается до одной согласной.   
\- А кто-то говорил, что стонать буду я. А? М? - дразнит Чанель, имитируя эротичный голосок Бекхена. - Бек, скажи "мне хорошо"?   
\- Иди в задниц... ох... цу-у-у...  
\- Бек, ну скажи.  
\- Перебьешься.   
\- Ну Бе-е-е-к...  
\- Блядь, ну чего ты хочешь-то? Мне хорошо, я весь затраханный, я под тобой и просто балдею от этого.   
\- Бекки! - восторгу Чанеля нет предела, он осыпает Бекхена короткими чмоками и снова придавливает его собой. - Бекки! Бекки! Бекки! Гадость ты моя нежная...  
Бекхен не успевает отвечать на эти восторженные поцелуйчики, а "нежная гадость" вообще умиляет его до безобразия, потому что Чанель - такой придурок... Бекхен смеется ему в губы, чувствуя, что они в конце концов нащупали нужный ритм, и слабый голосок на границе сознания поет ему, что конец близок. Бекхен обнимает Чанеля и сосредотачивается на процессе: одновременно с Чанелем приподняться, втянуть живот, выгнуться - и почувствовать всей своей горячей задницей, как удовольствие подползает все ближе, трепещет где-то на кончиках нервов и томно зовет сорваться поскорее.  
\- Ёль, - зовет он.   
\- Что? - хрипит Чанель.   
\- Ты будешь смеяться?   
\- А это смешно?   
\- Вообще-то да, - сознается Бекхен.   
\- Да говори уже, - торопит Чанель, занятый оценкой ситуации: уже пора приласкать Бекхена? Или уже давно пора?   
\- Целуй меня, когда будешь кончать, - говорит Бекхен, и Чанель даже отвлекается от своих раздумий:  
\- Чего-о-о?  
\- Я хочу чувствовать, как ты кончаешь, и знать, что ты меня не просто как шлюху...  
\- Дурак, - отвечает Чанель, у которого снова распустились в груди предательские белые цветочки.   
Какая, нахрен, шлюха, когда он весь уже испереживался, пытаясь по виду бекхеновского члена угадать, сколько ему еще сдерживаться, и представляя, как же это все-таки будет феерично, если они кончат вместе.   
Бекхена выгнуло какой-то восхитительной кривой, он пропел:   
\- Ёл-ли... - и Чанель за три секунды успел подумать, что, во-первых, уже можно не сдерживаться, во-вторых, надо поцеловать Бекхена, в-третьих... еще прижать его к себе покрепче.   
Тройной мысленный рывок Чанеля вылился в конце концов в то, что он поднял Бекхена до своих коленей, и, кончая, упоенно надрачивал своей крошке, страстно исцеловывая губы.   
\- Фу-у-у-ух, - в конце концов выдохнул Чанель, когда спазмы перестали дергать его и Бекхена тело, и они все-таки решили разлепить губы. - Это было...  
Чанель к стыду своему хотел сказать "круто", "супер" или что-нибудь еще в том же духе, но когда Бекхен, отползая на подушку, сказал:  
\- Слишком быстро, - язык Чанеля присох к глотке.   
"Быстро"? Да какого, скажите, пожалуйста, хрена? С какими там раньше марафонцами трахался Бекхен, что вполне себе средний чанелевский результат ему - коротко?  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, - пробурчал он, бесконечно обиженный, устраиваясь рядом с Бекхеном на кровати.  
\- Эй, ты что, обиделся? - засмеялся Бекхен.  
\- Нет, - рявкнул Чанель.  
\- Да ладно тебе, вижу же, что обиделся, - примирительно заявил Бекхен. - Я вообще-то не тебя скорострелом хотел назвать, а сказать, что я бы не отказался от продолжения... чуть попозже... но если ты против, - Бекхен вздыхает, - что же...  
\- Не-не-не, - поспешно замотал головой тут же оттаявший Чанель. - Я только за.   
\- Да ну? - опять пошленькой улыбкой стрельнул в него Бекхен.   
\- Н-н-н-ну да, - уже менее уверенно под этим бесовским взглядом ответил Чанель.   
Бекхен невинно улыбнулся, посмотрел вниз на свой испачканный живот и мазнул по нему пальцами, так что на красивых и будто фарфоровых пальчиках повисло нечто, напоминающее клей. Испачканная рука скользнула к Чанелю и раскрылась перед его лицом.   
\- Что? - спросил недоумевающий Чанель. - Ты предлагаешь облизать это?   
Скользнувший по опухшей нижней губе язычок Бекхена заверил, что да, предлагает.   
Чанель подумал, что это, конечно, верх извращения, но понадеялся, что от сероватенькой субстанции его не стошнит, лизнув тонкий, длинный и гибкий мизинчик.   
И когда Бекхен запрокинул голову назад, выдохнув что-то нечленораздельное, Чанель на секунду допустил глупую мысль, что, может быть, это органическое чудо природы, эти длиннющие пальцы - его эрогенная зона? Чанель помотал головой, чтобы глупая мысль высыпалась через ухо, и засосал безымянный. Бекхен смотрел на него восторженными блестящими глазами и послушно позволял облизывать и остальные пальчики, чувствуя, как стремительно глупеет от одного вида Чанеля, занимающегося таким непотребством: это же его пальцы, черт побери, - и его сперма.   
\- А ты бесстыжий, - выдохнул он, наконец, когда язык Чанеля счистил остатки даже с его ладони.   
\- От тебя нахватался, - усмехнулся Чанель.   
\- Вот я и говорю, что мне нравится, - прохихикал Бекхен, к которому вернулась вся его утерянная в период переживания оргазма стервозность. - О, и мне так странно...  
Бекхен делится соображениями с Чанелем, поворачиваясь на бок и осторожно просовывая в себя палец:   
\- Так легко входит...  
Чанель опять вздыхает, проклиная эти пальцы с удвоенной силой, потому что пальцы пальцами - это одно, а пальцы Бекхена в попе Бекхена - это, простите, злоупотребление игрой на его нервах. Чанель думает про себя "А почему бы и нет?", добавляя к бекхеновскому пальчику свои два.   
\- Смотри, - он наклоняется над Бекхеном, нашептывая ему в ухо. - Надави сюда...   
Бекхен смотрит на Чанеля большими глазами, переживающими кратковременный шок - рыться в собственной заднице вдвоем с Чанелем? Это же так пошло, что плакать хочется. Но именно это и заставляет его в конце концов растянуть губы в улыбке и одарить Чанеля блядским взглядом:  
\- Вау... Теперь, если мне станет скучно, я и сам смогу...   
\- Ага... Но лучше будет позвать меня, не находишь? - Чанель ничего не может с собой поделать, наклоняясь к этим блядским глазам еще ниже.   
\- Или любого другого, - невинно изгибает бровь Бекхен.   
\- Ага, Чунмена бешеная собака покусает, и он тебя в кровать поволочет, - злится Чанель.   
\- Что поделать, - театрально вздыхает Бекхен, - я не могу перестать верить в чудо.  
\- Бекхен, - Чанеля уже неимоверно злят эти шутки - какой, в задницу, Чунмен, когда его собственные пальцы пребывают, простите, как раз таки в бекхеновской заднице? Какой Чунмен, когда Чанель готов вылизать этого бесстыжего перед собой с головы до пяток, будь хоть все его тело покрыто чем-то гадким и органическим? - Заебал. Заткнись.   
Бекхен только довольно хихикает, когда Чанель снова прижимает его к кровати и несдержанно целует. 

Чанель просыпается от того, от чего нормальный мужик в принципе просыпаться не должен – от пальцев, пробирающихся к его святому неприкосновенному месту, минуя условности, приличия и его ягодицы. Чанель с испуга даже хватается за тушку Бекхена, ища у него спасения от таинственного недоброжелателя, пока его сонное сознание не доносит ему оперативную сводку, сообщающую, что кроме этого подлеца в комнате никого нет.   
И Чанель, игнорируя странноватые (окей, пиздецки раздражающие и неприятные) прикосновения, чмокает губами и пошло постанывает в крашеную макушку Бекхена:   
\- Да, Ифа-а-а-анечка, глу-у-у-убже…  
\- Какой, нахуй, Ифань?! – тут же раздается разъяренный бекхеновский голос.   
\- А какого хера твои пальцы забыли в моей заднице? – спокойно отвечает Чанель.   
Бекхен коротко ржет, понимая, что его разводили, и мозг Чанеля далек от мысленного обсасывания китайско-канадского красавчика. И в качестве мести – он не собирается запрещать своим пальцам нагло надавливать на дырочку и даже – хаха – страшно для гордости Чанеля поиметь его фалангой пальчика.   
\- Ну… - Бекхену еще не хватает конец рубашки в рот засунуть, чтобы выглядеть, как деревенская дурочка. – Я любопытствовал, так ли у тебя там туго.  
\- Любопытствовал, значит? – переспрашивает Чанель, дергая задницей, чтобы пальцы совсем-то уж не обнаглевали. – Не наигрался, гаденыш?   
\- Неа, - совершенно без стеснения отвечает Бекхен, развратно блестя глазками.   
\- Что ж ты такой неугомонный-то? – жалуется Чанель. – Может, до утра подождешь?   
\- Неа, - повторяет Бекхен. – Твой член всю ночь упирался мне в бедро.   
\- И? – не без издевки спрашивает Чанель.  
\- Я еще хочу-у-у, - дует губы Бекхен.   
Но Чанель хочет спать.   
\- Мать твою, Бек, три утра… - Чанель смотрит на часы.   
\- Ну я хочу, - хныкает Бекхен, закидывая руки на чужие плечи.   
\- Окей, - вдруг неожиданно легко соглашается Чанель. – Но будет погрубее, да, котенок?   
\- Э-э-э…   
Бекхен думает, что у Чанеля пакостные глаза. Мерзкие. Отвратительные. Ничего золотистого в них нет. Он, понимаешь, страдает от спермотоксикоза, а Чанель над ним издевается.   
\- Ну так как, крошка? Трахаемся жестко или спим дальше? – еще раз спрашивает Чанель.   
\- Моей попе опять придется несладко? – уточняет Бекхен.   
\- Не исключено, - нахально отвечает Чанель.   
\- Тогда… - Бекхен серьезно задумывается, возится на кровати, словно ведет мысленный диалог с драгоценной частью его тела, - тогда сп-сп-спи… трахаемся! - решительно выпаливает он.   
\- О боже, - стонет Чанель, - я не хочу думать, что тебя таким испорченным мама родила.   
\- Неа, - дуется Бекхен, - я сам испортился.   
\- До мозга костей протух, - заключает Чанель, мимоходом (пока тянется до тумбочки) целуя в губы, хотя и обещал себе делать все без малейшей жалости.   
«Жестко» в исполнении Чанеля – это прижатые к кровати руки и отсутствие смазки (ну он и так в Бекхена дохуя крема запихал, он до сих пор скользкий). И да, еще много обидных (ну, относительно) комментариев:   
\- Ну ты просто образцовая шлюха. Так подо мной еще никто не выгибался.   
\- А ты фанат шлюшек, как я посмотрю. Да и вообще ты какую-то шваль трахал.   
\- Моя шваль стонала так, как тебе слабо.   
\- Что? Мне? Слабо? А ну-ка нагнись.   
И когда Чанель нагибается, Бекхен отрывается на всю катушку: сначала стонет так пошло, что у Чанеля закипает кровь, а потом шепчет ему в губы такие блядские непристойности, рассказывая, в каких местах ему хорошо, как именно ему хорошо и как было бы еще лучше, если бы Чанель двигался побыстрее, что у Чанеля загораются щеки. Он окончательно офигевает и трясет ушами, чтобы изгнать наваждение, хотя… неее, это блядство он до смерти не забудет.   
Морально уничтоженного Чанеля хватает только на то, чтобы в самом конце поинтересоваться у Бекхена, кончит ли он, если к нему не прикасаться.   
Лучше бы не спрашивал, честное слово.   
Бекхен (Чанель давится, когда мозг подкидывает ему это порнографическое словосочетание) «обильно кончил» на него и отрубился, мелкий сучонок, кажется, еще до того, как заезженный Чанель извлек из него свой несчастный инструмент, который так цинично использовали.   
Он засыпает снова, ни разу не заботясь о том, что он обнимает Бекхена с такой силой, что тому, должно быть, негде расправить легкие и вдохнуть нормально, и мысленно прикидывая, что после такого марафона (бля-я-я-ядь, это ж как звучит-то: проснуться в три ночи, чтобы быстро потрахаться, а потом спать дальше) он не проснется, даже если Бекхену придет в голову идея засунуть в него вместо пальцев торшер от светильника. 

Чанель с трудом разлепляет глаза, и когда фокус устанавливается более-менее твердо, он бросает взгляд на часы (десять утра, мать его) и вслух произносит:   
\- Черт, лучшая суббота в моей жизни, - потому что фокус установился на сладко посапывающем на собственной подложенной под голову ладошке Бекхене, который во сне вылез из-под одеяла («И не холодно же ему», - подумал Чанель) и теперь радовал взор своими чудными ножками, на одной из которых все еще был надет носочек, а вторая, босая и по-видимому замерзшая, прижималась к первой.   
Чанель думает, что ночью они, очевидно, так и трахались – в темноте и с одним носочком, и эта мысль его неадекватно веселит. А еще ему в голову приходит чудная идея разузнать-таки, как у Бекхена обстоят дела с утренним стояком. Собственный орган беспокоил его регулярно, и он по утрам нарочно подолгу валялся в кровати, делая вид, что спит, пока Бекхен не сматывался в ванную и Чанель не поднимался без риска быть опозоренным стоящим на три часа членом. И вот теперь, когда Чанель беззастенчиво проводит кончиками пальцев по животу Бекхена, нахально пробираясь под рубашку (всю пестрящую какими-то красноречивыми пятнами, сказать по правде), он запоздало соображает, чем по утрам занимается в ванной Бекхен – его член радостно реагирует на незапланированное вторжение, и Бекхен постанывает во сне.   
Окей, Чанель убедился, что утренний стояк – не так уж и незнакомая Бекхену неприятность (он даже ржет про себя – он всего лишь по животу его погладил, а у Бекхена уже встало), и Чанелю пришла в голову идея еще более оригинальная – разбудить Бекхена минетом. Ну а хрен ли? Он ночью к его заднице приставать ведь не стеснялся.   
Чанель осторожно поворачивает ворчащего Бекхена и задирает порнографическую обляпанную спермой рубашку, чтобы пристроиться у него между ног. Чанель ржет про себя, когда замечает, что Бекхен уже нихрена не спит, но глаза не открывает и вообще делает вид, что все нормально – пока Чанель засасывает нежную кожицу на члене и играется с дырочкой.   
Чанель старается сильнее, задействует пальцы и подключает к процессу маленькие скукожившиеся от удовольствия яички.   
\- Бля-я-я-ядь, - в конце концов стонет Бекхен. – Ебаный садист, возьми ты его уже наконец полностью.   
И Чанель подчиняется. Да и как тут будешь сопротивляться, когда тебя за собственные волосы насаживают на член и грубо трахают в глотку?   
Вкус спермы кажется подозрительно знакомым, и Чанель от смеха (вдруг отчетливо вспомнив, как обсасывал вчера пальцы Бекхена и как охуенно ему это нравилось) забывает проглотить, вываливая всю радость Бекхену на бедра.   
С губ Бекхена слетает уже второе «блядь» за утро, и он выворачивается, поднимая откуда-то с полу майку Чанеля, и невозмутимо вытирается, не отказывая себе в удовольствии прокомментировать:   
\- Довольно по-свински будить, чтобы потом отрыгнуть на меня сперму, придурок.   
Чанель ржет:   
\- И это мне вместо «доброе утро, милый»? Неблагодарный сучонок.   
\- Доброе утро, милый, пошел нахуй, - без пауз произносит Бекхен, снова устраиваясь на кровати и даже не собираясь прятать обнаженную задравшейся рубашкой бледную попку, которая тут же становится добычей Чанеля.   
\- И тебе доброго утра, - навалившись на Бекхена, отвечает Чанель. – Персик мой.   
Бекхен прищуривается:  
\- Твой кто?   
\- Персик, - пожимая плечами, Чанель аргументирует свой ответ поглаживанием роскошной нежной ягодицы. – Я сначала хотел сказать «моя нежная блядь», но…  
Бекхен не дает ему договорить, злобно кусая за губу, и Чанель хрипло ржет, когда его придавливают к кровати.  
\- Я так люблю, когда ты злишься, - заключает он, балдея от того, что Бекхен прижимается к нему голыми бедрами, а под его потрепанную рубашку можно легко забраться руками, чтобы потискать соски и погладить решетку из ребер и пилу из позвонков.   
\- Сука, - цедит Бекхен сквозь зубы, но поскольку его губы заняты Чанелем, то выходит что-то вроде «фука», и Чанель медленно подыхает от смеха.  
\- «Фука», - передразнивает он, - когда ты ругаешься, я тоже люблю. Это так заводит.   
Чанель нежно целует наклонившегося к нему Бекхена и уже без шуток просит:   
\- Ну же, Бекки, скажи это.   
И Бекхен сдается, между странными звуками поцелуев-засосов произнося:   
\- Доброе утро, Ёлли.

 

Презерватив с утреца они сэкономили только потому, что Чанель слишком много ржал, пока щекотал Бекхена, тыкая ему под ребра, а тот визжал и лупил его нежной пяточкой по колену – у Чанеля упал. Он стряхнул Бекхена с себя и уставился на него слезящимися от смеха глазами:   
\- Встаем?   
\- Неа, - протянул Бекхен, перекидывая через него ноги и устраивая их на стене, чтобы Чанелю открывался вид на не упомянутые в путеводителе, но все же восхитительные корейские достопримечательности в виде круглых гладких бедер. – Не хочу, лень.   
Чанель себе врагом не был, поэтому ничего не ответил и продолжил наслаждаться предложенным зрелищем. Бекхен с утра был помятым (ага, синоним «затраханный»), взъерошенным и до спазмов в желудке невинненьким – когда переставил ноги, упирающиеся в стену, и беленькая рубашечка снова съехала, приоткрывая причинные места. Чанель тихо фанател от этой смеси разврата и непорочности и в конце концов сдернул с Бекхена осиротевший носочек. Просто так. Чтоб не белел.   
Бекхен, Чанель сообразил, снова догоняется - когда ручка с длиннющими пальчиками скользнула между бедер, а Бекхен откинулся назад и уставился на него узкими хитрыми глазками:   
\- Ты даже ни разу меня раком не поставил…  
Чанель подавил лицевой спазм и наигранно лениво ответил:   
\- Не хочу.   
Бекхен заржал:   
\- Последний романтик, точно. Думаешь, что трахаться мордой в подушку унизительно.   
Чанель посмотрел на него без насмешки и, возможно, в первый раз ответил серьезно:   
\- Я думаю, что ты любишь, когда с тобой обращаются нежно. Ты просто прешься, когда тебя обожают.   
\- Увы, - показушно вздохнул Бекхен. – Теперь мы знаем слабые места друг друга.   
\- Почему слабые? – спросил Чанель. – Теперь у меня еще больше поводов тебя прикрывать. Я даже чувствую себя обязанным теперь…   
Договорить Чанелю не удается: в дверь тихо стучат, а потом раздается голос Чонина:   
\- Ты тут? Чане…  
\- ПОШЕЛ НАХУЙ!   
Чанель даже успел испугаться, когда в дверной косяк влетело что-то стеклянное и хрюкнуло на дождь из осколков, шуганувший Чонина.  
Бекхен повернулся к нему с милой улыбкой:   
\- Извини, нас прервали.   
\- Так-то это была моя кружка, - задумчиво сказал Чанель, рассматривая Бекхена: он вроде даже не злился. Просто ненависть – одна из его сторон или вроде того. И он будет методично доебываться до любого, кто угрожает ему или, еще страшнее, тому, кого он любит. Это весьма и весьма дерьмовая черта характера, но Чанель уважает за нее Бекхена, с усмешкой думая, что было бы неплохо когда-нибудь приручить Бекхена, чтобы он так же за него был готов порвать очко любому, даже такому крутому парню, как Чонин.   
\- Новую купишь, - невозмутимо отозвался Бекхен. 

Чем дольше они валяются на кровати, тем меньше Чанелю хочется вставать и куда-то идти от Бекхена, в котором извращенные фантазии бурлят, как в горячем источнике. Когда Чанель как бы мимоходом намекнул, что в кровати с голым Бекхеном, конечно, круто, но жрать-то тоже хочется, Бекхен дошлепал до шкафа и приволок маленькую шоколадку, коварно улыбаясь. Чанель решил, что его будут кормить, и устроился поудобнее, ожидая, когда божественные пальчики опустят ему в рот плиточку шоколада и он, может быть, снова оближет их все пять фангу за фалангой.   
Но извращенец Бекхен достал зажигалку и принялся нагревать ей фольгу. Чанель не думал, что это сработает, но к его удивлению шоколад действительно расплавился.   
Бекхен зачерпнул пальчиком вязкую субстанцию и задумчиво посмотрел на него. А потом растер шоколадное месиво по ноге, проведя от колена вниз. Он повторил это еще раз, только теперь уже в обратную сторону, от паха до колена, облизал палец и развалился, покачивая соблазнительной вымазанной в шоколаде ножкой перед лицом Чанеля.   
Чанель ухмыльнулся и нагнулся к Бекхену, прижавшись губами к теплому паху, с удовольствием вылизывая сладкую кожу. А Бекхен… Что еще ждать от извращенца? Сидел и с довольным лицом поглаживал Чанеля по волосам, будто он какая-то зверюшка, будто это вообще нормально и не похоже на шизофрению – Чанель, выцеловывающий его бедро.   
Чанель доел шоколадку, перевернув Бекхена и уложив его на живот – слизывая шоколад с его задницы, на которую сам его и намазывал.   
И, видимо, где-то в процессе он настолько с ней сроднился, что ему захотелось написать ей, волшебной и нежной, посвящение. Выбросив упаковку от шоколада и одарив свою музу эротических фантазий шлепком, Чанель решил, что и правда напишет. Он взял со стола синий маркер и, еще пару раз треснув Бекхену по заднице, чтобы не вертелся, красивыми буквами написал ему на попе то, что он о ней думает. Бекхен извивался, потому что ему было щекотно, а потом помчался к зеркалу, выпячивая в него зад и пытаясь прочесть надпись задом наперед в отражении.   
Чанель ржал, как буйнопомешанный – Бекхен, вертящий голой попой перед зеркалом… Это же представишь один раз, потом не уснешь. Когда Бекхен, наконец, разобрал, что там на нем написано, он удивленно повернулся к Чанелю:   
\- «The prettiest»?  
\- Зато в яблочко, - подмигнул Чанель.   
Бекхен забрался обратно на кровать и обнял колени руками, став похожим на уютного зверька. Чанель провел по его лохматым волосам и позвал:   
\- Бек?   
\- А?   
\- А почему бы нам…  
\- Ну, говори.   
\- Я тут подумал… почему бы нам не быть всегда?   
\- Быть всегда?   
\- Ну да. Знаешь, ты и я.   
\- И засыпать в одной кровати?  
\- В одной.   
\- И просыпаться вместе?   
\- И вместе просыпаться.  
\- И трахаться, как кролики?   
\- И трахаться, как бесстыжие кролики. 

 

% 

 

И уже на следующий день они сидели на кухне за завтраком, и Бекхен ржал, как суслик, сидя на коленях у Чанеля и болтая ногами. Кенсу подпирал голову рукой и смотрел на них с улыбкой, а потом спросил:   
\- Чанель, куда ты дел злого Бекхена?   
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Чанель. – Он сдох. Траванулся своим ядом.   
\- А куда делся меланхоличный Чанель? – Кенсу адресовал свой вопрос Бекхену.   
\- Спился от тоски? – предложил свой вариант Бекхен.   
\- Как мило, - скривился Сухо. – Сейчас стошнит.   
\- Да ладно тебе, - вступился Сехун. – Они реально милые.   
\- Слышь, ты, казявка, мы реально милые, - пробасил Чанель, тыкая своему сокровищу под ребра.   
Бекхен тут же заржал:   
\- Мы реально милые, - со слезой вспомнив всю ту хуйню, что они вытворяли в постели.   
Чунмен только покачал головой.   
Кенсу подумал, что он завидует.   
\- Эй, Бекхен, - вдруг подал голос молчавший до этого Чонин. – Подай сахар.   
Чонин все время забывал, что ему не надо трогать Бекхена. Вообще никак. Как говорится, не тронь, не завоняет. Но сахарница-то стояла рядом с Бекхеном, и он облажался.  
Бекхен раскошелился на шикарную улыбку и молча показал ему средний палец.   
Чонин сообразил, что сделал не так, и решил попросить Чанеля:  
\- Чанель, дай сахар?   
Чанель посмотрел на Бекхена и, вздохнув:   
\- Солидарность, мать вашу, - тоже показал Чонину фак.   
\- Блядь, - сказал Чонин и вылетел из-за стола.   
Кенсу ржал над ним от души. И даже малявка Сехун раскроил свое кирпечеподобное лицо улыбкой: уж больно у них этот фак слаженно вышел, как будто специально репетировали, чтобы уебать засранца Чонина.   
Но самое смешное, на взгляд Чанеля, было в том, что эта сцена разыгралась абсолютно экспромтом: просто теперь с кем бы ни собачился Бекхен, Чанель принимал его сторону (как бы глупо это ни выглядело и как бы неправ ни был сам Бекхен). Просто теперь все стало – на самом деле глупо и просто, как два пальца обосс… об асфальт: теперь Чанель повсюду за своим бесстыжим Бекхеном.


	8. Хозяин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чанель готов на все ради хозяина.   
> <Не претендующая на историческую достоверность зарисовка об отношениях слуги и хозяина>

\- Бекхенни, куда ты так торопишься, ешь не спеша.  
\- Мамочка, мне нужно в библиотеку, - ответил мальчик, поспешно вытирая губы и поднимаясь из-за стола. – Спасибо, я уже наелся.   
\- Малыш, постой!   
\- Некогда, мамочка, потом…  
Бекхен не любил обманывать – особенно маму, которую очень любил, - но маме никак нельзя было говорить, что он собирается вовсе не в библиотеку, а во двор, такой звучный и суетливый, наполненный запахами, пусть даже часто нехорошими, вечно куда-то спешащими слугами, лаем собак, звоном металла из кузницы и еще сотней других вещей, выглядящих так привлекательно для малыша десяти лет, которого вечно запирают в кабинете и заставляют учить счет и учить наизусть отрывки из очень красивых, очень старых и очень скучных поэм.   
Бекхен легкими шагами сбежал вниз, замер на секунду, принюхиваясь к непривычному запаху – в кухне для слуг готовили обед, и на весь двор пахло чем-то кислым – а потом побежал на конюшню. Там Бекхен гладил теплую морду отцовской лошади, которая фыркала ему в ладошку – и на ней оставалось сырое пятно от дыхания. Потом смотрел, как слуги чистят лошадей. Потом из-за угла высматривал, как кузнец разводит пламя в печи и как накаляется докрасна сталь меча. А потом его внимание привлек странный звук, похожий на скулеж. Бекхен осторожно прокрался вдоль стены сарая и заглянул за угол. То, что он увидел, его ужаснуло: маленький грязный оборванец бил щенка, ударяя его головой о камень.   
\- Что ты делаешь?! Перестань сейчас же! – закричал Бекхен, толкая мальчишку.   
Оборванец отбросил от себя собаку, которая тут же поковыляла прочь, потряхивая окровавленной головой.   
\- Он съел мою еду! – сказал грязный мальчишка.   
И только тогда Бекхен заметил у его ног чашку, наполненную чем-то похожим на помои.   
\- Ты ешь собачью еду? – спросил Бекхен, и ему стало еще страшнее от появившегося чувства отвращения и… жалости.   
\- Чанель был голоден. Чанель хотел есть, - прохныкал мальчишка.   
Бекхен смотрел, как он растирает слезы по грязному лицу, и разглядывал его худое тело: на нем были надеты такие отвратительные лохмотья, что то здесь, то там в огромные дыры проглядывало голое тело, щедро украшенное ссадинами и синяками. Наискось через шею мальчишки тянулась красная полоса, и Бекхен боялся даже представить, от чего она могла остаться.   
\- Так тебя зовут Чанель? – наконец спросил он. – Я могу принести тебе поесть. Подожди меня здесь.   
Бекхен вернулся вскоре, держа в руках булку свежего хлеба и немного вареного мяса. Мальчишка набросился на еду с такой жадностью, что Бекхену снова стало неприятно. Он уже развернулся и хотел было уйти, как его остановил злой оклик:   
\- Чанель! Маленький выродок, ты опять украл еду!   
Бекхен услышал звук удара и поспешил назад: старая служанка била мальчишку по голове мокрой тряпкой, а тот прижимался к земле, пытаясь прикрыться руками.   
\- Еду ему дал я, перестаньте!   
\- Господин? – удивилась служанка. – Но…  
\- Уходите! – разозлился Бекхен. – Уходите, иначе я скажу отцу, и вас накажут!  
Старуха бросила злой взгляд на Чанеля, так и лежащего на земле, проворчала:   
\- Попадись мне еще, гаденыш, - и ушла, вытирая руки о передник.   
Бекхен присел рядом с мальчишкой и потянул его за руку:   
\- Она ушла.   
\- Чанель не любит, когда его бьют, - проскулил мальчишка. – Чанель не любит…   
Маленькое сердце Бекхена сжалось: он не выносил смотреть на страдания живых существ. Все тело этого оборванца было покалечено - наверно, его очень часто избивают. Самого Бекхена наказывали только один раз, когда он разбил какую-то вазу в кабинете отца, но и тогда это было больше обидно, чем больно, а этот мальчишка просто дрожал от страха. Так можно бояться только того, с чем часто встречался.  
\- Пойдем, - проговорил Бекхен, заставляя мальчишку подняться. 

%

Всех поначалу удивляло, почему маленький господин, сын князя, детям знатных семей предпочитает общество слабоумного оборванца, но сам князь в маленьком Бекхене души не чаял, и именно поэтому Чанеля отмыли и отправили помощником на кухню, не запрещая в свободное время играть с маленьким господином.   
Бекхен поначалу пробовал учить Чанеля читать и считать, но Чанель искренне был неспособен запомнить алфавит и с трудом усвоил сложение в пределах десятка – все, что он мог пересчитать с помощью пальцев. Поэтому Бекхен вскоре отказался от своей затеи, но этот отказ странным образом отразился на самом Бекхене. Бекхен, раньше ненавидевший читать, теперь полюбил старые скучные поэмы – потому что Чанелю нравилось слушать, когда он читал вслух. Чанель сидел на полу и повторял особо ему запомнившиеся строчки вслух. Вообще, Бекхену казалось, что Чанель помнил все, что он когда-либо говорил (за исключением алфавита), и это казалось Бекхену забавным.   
Каждый день после занятий со старым учителем Бекхен находил Чанеля и шел с ним гулять, рассказывая, что нового узнал сегодня. Чанель глядел ему в рот и ловил каждое слово, а Бекхен смотрел на него в ответ, и ему было очень любопытно, чем становились его слова, когда попадали в голову Чанеля – какими образами и звуками? Бекхен знал, что Чанель, скорее всего, слабоумный, но его глаза часто светились чем-то вдохновенным и недоступным, когда он смотрел на небо, и тогда Бекхен очень хотел бы знать, о чем он думает.   
От старой служанки Бекхен узнал, что Чанель – ребенок, родившийся после изнасилования. Его мать ненавидела его с рождения, и вряд ли во всем княжестве нашлось бы еще существо, с которым обращались бы так же жестоко, как с Чанелем. Этот факт пугал Бекхена больше всего – он все не мог забыть того щенка, которому Чанель безжалостно разбивал голову, когда он увидел его впервые. Боль и отчаяние заставили Чанеля быть жестоким, и Бекхен боялся, что жестокость поселилась в этом несчастном мальчике навсегда… Но Чанель ни разу, после того как познакомился с Бекхеном, не сделал ничего, что давало бы повод подозревать его в отсутствии жалости и сострадания. И Бекхен постепенно забывал…  
Странная дружба кончилась в один далеко не прекрасный день, когда Бекхен и Чанель бегали по крышам, а потом Бекхен свалился, только чудом не убившись. Князь был в ярости, приказал выпороть Чанеля и отослать его в деревню, подальше от Бекхена. 

%

В свои восемнадцать Бекхен был хрупким юношей с тонкими руками и острым умом. Он повзрослел незаметно для окружающих, стал больше прислушиваться к разговорам при дворе, вникать в обсуждавшиеся за столом политические вопросы – и мир больше не казался ему таким светлым, как в детстве. Он повзрослел, мечты о справедливости и всеобщем счастье забылись, он перестал заступаться за всех несчастных подряд, а после смерти матери и вовсе стал замкнутым и холодным. И уж точно он не помнил одного оборванца, которого спас когда-то от голодной смерти.  
\- Бекхен! Хозяин!   
Бекхен недовольно оглянулся, спрыгивая с лошади и разыскивая глазами того, кто звал его. Огромный двор кишел людьми в доспехах и снаряженными для долгого похода лошадьми, так что Бекхен быстро потерял в толпе источник звука.   
\- Хозяин! – снова раздалось радостное восклицание, теперь уже гораздо ближе.   
Бекхен оглянулся.   
Его слуга держал за шиворот какого-то тощего мальчишку, сильно встряхивая:   
\- Куда собрался, щенок? Не беспокой господина.   
Что-то знакомое уловил Бекхен в чертах его лица, в выражении глаз, светившихся счастьем и одновременно походивших на безумные.   
\- Хозяин! – отчаянно заорал мальчишка, упираясь обеими ногами, пока слуга Бекхена пытался оттащить его в сторону. – Хозяин, Чанель вернулся!  
И Бекхен вспомнил все – и разбитую голову щенка, и помои в миске, и странные глаза Чанеля, смотревшие на него с преданностью и обожанием, когда он читал ему старые поэмы о любви и предательстве.   
\- Отпустить, - скомандовал он слуге, и Чанель упал на землю. – Что ты тут делаешь? – строго спросил Бекхен.   
\- Чанель хотел увидеть хозяина, - произнес Чанель, поднимаясь, и его голос стремительно терял радость при виде нахмурившегося Бекхена.   
\- Возвращайся обратно, - холодно сказал Бекхен, разглядывая мальчишку… нет, теперь уже юношу: Чанель, бывший восемь лет назад на полголовы ниже его, теперь вытянулся и стал очень высоким, намного выше самого Бекхена, а вот худоба, торчащие уши и странный пугающий обожанием взгляд в темных глазах остался.   
\- Чанель не вернется, - грустно сообщил Чанель. – Чанеля опять будут бить за то, что он сбежал.   
Бекхен удивленно изогнул бровь.   
А потом развернулся и зашагал к дому.   
Чанель подумал, что это его единственный шанс, и нужно быть смелым, как бы страшно ни было – он поспешил вслед за своим господином, пользуясь тем, что никто из слуг не стал останавливать его, не решившись предположить, что значит молчание Бекхена.   
Чанель проследовал за Бекхеном до его покоев и даже осмелился войти внутрь. Бекхен сидел в кресле и смотрел на него. А потом вытянул ногу в пыльном сапоге:   
\- Сними.   
Чанель послушно опустился на колени и избавил господина от обуви.   
\- Сходи на кухню, принеси горячей воды и набери ванну, - распорядился Бекхен.   
Чанель за эти годы забыл расположение комнат в доме, и ему потребовалось немалое время, чтобы отыскать кухню и раздобыть воду, поэтому когда он вернулся, Бекхен встретил его недовольным взглядом, но ничего не сказал, молча раздеваясь.   
Чанель смотрел, как его бледное тело медленно обнажается, как скользкая ткань спускается с плеч, соскальзывает с твердого живота и падает на пол.   
\- Почему ты смотришь?   
\- Хозяин такой красивый, - пробормотал Чанель и протянул руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев бледного живота.   
\- Не смей прикасаться, - прошипел Бекхен, и Чанель испуганно отпрянул назад.   
Бекхен медленно опустился в горячую воду и закрыл глаза, кажется, забыв о присутствии Чанеля.   
\- Хозяин сердится? – робко спросил Чанель.  
\- Нет, - Бекхен пошевелился в теплой воде, ласково обнимающей утомленное тело. – Хозяин просто устал.   
Чанель сделал неуверенный шаг вперед и, несмотря на запрет Бекхена, осторожно прикоснулся к мокрому обнаженному плечу.   
Бекхен ничего не сказал.   
Чанель опустился на колени и принялся разминать тонкие плечи, надавливая сильно, но не грубо. Бекхен блаженно потянулся.   
\- Вода остывает, - в конце концов сказал Чанель. – Хозяин простудится.   
Бекхен будто очнулся и потянулся за мылом.   
Одеваясь, он заметил Чанеля, наклонившегося над водой. На мгновение ему показалось, что Чанель ее пьет, и это снова ужаснуло его:   
\- Что ты делаешь? – резко спросил он.   
\- Нюхаю, - совершенно невинным голосом ответил Чанель. А потом добавил довольно: – Пахнет так же вкусно, как от хозяина.   
И Бекхен расхохотался.   
\- Раздевайся, - приказал он внезапно. А потом пояснил с недоумением смотрящему на него Чанелю: - Ты должен быть чистым, если хочешь остаться тут. Полезай в воду. 

%

Бекхену почти двадцать, и от его наивного детского мировоззрения не осталось совсем ничего. Здоровье его отца ослабло, и Бекхену незаметно пришлось променять занятия со старым учителем на постоянные заботы о хозяйстве, на бесконечную подготовку к грозившей вот-вот начаться войне. На его лбу появилась никогда не разглаживающаяся морщина, только углублявшаяся по мере того, как он раздумывал над своим будущим: отец вряд ли продержится долго, и тогда княжеский титул, а вместе с ним и все заботы, перейдет к нему. И пугала его не столько трудность управления маленьким, раздираемом войнами княжеством, сколько постоянно возникающие при дворе разговоры, что он может быть не единственным наследником. Брат его отца, насколько он помнил, ненавидел его с самого детства, зачастую открыто высказываясь, что, не будь Бекхена, он мог бы стать князем и покончить, наконец, со всеми этими войнами, умело используя последний аргумент, чтобы легализовать незаконность своих притязаний – из и без того небогатого княжества война высосала все соки, так что у такого популярного лозунга сторонников в случае чего нашлась бы масса.   
Неприятные мысли совсем лишили Бекхена аппетита, и он устало поднялся из-за стола, перебираясь на кресло.  
\- Поешь, - сказал он, кивнув Чанелю.   
Бекхен знал, что Чанель вечно голоден – Чанель весь день следовал за ним тенью, и часто у него просто не было времени, чтобы пообедать, - и поэтому Бекхен заставлял его ужинать тем, что оставалось на его столе. Чанель всегда был у него за спиной, и его присутствие уже не раз спасало Бекхена, когда темные тени на ночной улице, завидев сопровождавшего его высокого юношу, бесшумно растворялись. А кроме того, Чанель был единственным, кому Бекхен доверял безоговорочно. Он не мог объяснить, почему, просто знал, что Чанель лучше даст себя убить, чем предаст хозяина.   
Чанель взял со стола кусок хлеба и мяса и отошел в тень.   
Бекхен внезапно взбесился:   
\- Сядь за стол! Знаешь же, как это меня раздражает!  
Бекхен тяжело выдохнул, когда Чанель сжался над столом, пытаясь уменьшиться в размерах. Внезапной ярости Бекхена была только одна причина – он до сих пор не мог понять, почему Чанель ведет себя так, будто его будут бить за малейший проступок. Чанель, очевидно, считал себя не ценнее какой-нибудь собаки, и несмотря на то, что Бекхен пытался обращаться с ним, как с равным, все время выглядел так, будто осознавал свою никчемность. Бекхен злился, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. Он ненавидел себя за то, что ему нравилась эта собачья преданность.   
Когда Чанель закончил, Бекхен позвал его:   
\- Иди сюда.   
Чанель выбрался из-за стола и привычно опустился у его ног, положив голову на подлокотник кресла. Бекхен опустил руку на его голову и зарылся пальцами в легкие волосы. Почему-то это успокаивало его лучше всего – гладить Чанеля, будто он собака. Знающая только свое имя и повсюду следующая за хозяином.   
Чанель закрыл глаза, когда почувствовал, что пальцы перестали шевелиться – Бекхен заснул. Сейчас он встанет и отнесет хозяина на кровать. 

% 

Бекхену было двадцать. И нет ничего удивительного в том, что он иногда посещал барышень, которым можно заплатить за любовь. Бекхен оставлял Чанеля внизу, а сам поднимался вслед за обернутой в шелка красавицей, чтобы любоваться на тонкие ручки, протягивавшие ему фарфоровую чашечку с чаем, а потом позволять этим ручкам ласкать его тело.   
Он возвращался ближе к рассвету, помятый и веселый, будил Чанеля, и они шли домой.   
Недовольство Чанеля никогда не укрывалось от него, и в конце концов он спросил:   
\- Тебе не нравится, когда я бываю здесь?   
Чанель опустил глаза и ответил, глядя в землю:   
\- Хозяин не должен приходить в этот дом.   
\- Почему? – весело спросил Бекхен.   
\- Эти девушки… - Чанель замялся.   
\- Что? – еще более весело поинтересовался Бекхен.  
\- Они… грязные, - наконец, выдавил Чанель.   
\- Еще ни разу мне не попадалась такая, от которой пахло бы чем-то кроме благовоний, - поддразнил Бекхен.   
Но Чанель был непреклонен:   
\- Хозяин понял Чанеля.   
Бекхен стал серьезным:   
\- Я понял. Но это всего лишь мое тело… - Бекхен внимательно посмотрел на Чанеля, шагающего рядом и продолжающего смотреть в землю. – Скажи мне, Чанель, ты был когда-нибудь с девушкой?  
\- Не-нет, - испуганно ответил Чанель.  
\- А хочешь? – вкрадчиво спросил Бекхен. – Я мог бы устроить.   
Чанель посмотрел на него глазами, полными обиды и упрека:  
\- Нет.   
Бекхен промолчал.   
\- Хозяин… все равно будет приходить сюда? – робко спросил Чанель, глядя ему в спину. – Хозяин хочет, чтобы его любили за деньги?   
\- Не твое дело, - ответил Бекхен.  
Почему-то слова Чанеля оставили неприятную царапину на сердце Бекхена. 

%

\- На что ты смотришь?   
\- На звезды.   
\- Зачем?   
\- Чанель любит звезды.   
\- Почему?   
\- Хозяин похож на них.   
Бекхен рассмеялся.   
\- Почему я похож на звезды, по-твоему?   
\- Хозяин красивый, - радостно сказал Чанель. А потом посмотрел на него большими черными глазами, блестящими, как черный кварц, и добавил грустно: - И холодный… до хозяина нельзя дотронуться.   
Что-то темное в Бекхене зашевелилось, нехорошо двинулось, и он спросил:   
\- А что бы ты сделал, если бы смог дотронуться до звезды?   
\- О, Чанель бы посадил ее на ладонь и смотрел, как она моргает.  
\- И все?   
\- Чанель бы укладывал ее спать каждое утро, чтобы солнце не обожгло ее.   
Бекхен улыбнулся.   
\- Чанель, а у тебя есть кто-нибудь, кто может позаботиться о тебе, как ты бы заботился о звезде?   
Чанель отрицательно помотал головой.   
\- Чанель, - вдруг тихо и с чувством заговорил Бекхен, - если меня не будет…  
\- Хозяин собирается уехать? – перебил Чанель.  
\- Нет. Но всякое может случиться, не мешай мне говорить... Если меня когда-нибудь не будет рядом, - Бекхен стащил с пальца кольцо с камнем, а потом вложил его в руку Чанеля, - продашь это кольцо и уедешь отсюда. В деревню. Понятно?   
\- Но Чанель не оставит хозяина… - жалобно произнес Чанель, смотря на кольцо на ладони.   
\- Чанель не оставит, - успокоил его Бекхен. – Я же сказал, только если со мной что-то случится.   
Чанель посмотрел на него еще более жалобно.   
\- Повтори, - потребовал Бекхен. – В деревню, где тебя никто не знает.   
\- Чанель уедет в деревню, - покорно повторил Чанель. 

%

Бекхен поднимается из воды и выходит из ванны: капельки с его тела падают на пол, разбиваются о деревянную поверхность. Чанель помогает ему надеть халат.   
\- Теперь ты, - говорит Бекхен, завязывая пояс.   
Его слуга начинает раздеваться.   
Бекхен смотрит, как одежда сползает с красивого молодого тела, оседает на полу. Чанель стоит к нему спиной, и Бекхен разглядывает шрамы. Они тянутся через всю спину: уродливые белые полосы начинаются над лопатками и заканчиваются на изгибе бледных ягодиц.   
Бекхен не знает, что двигает им, когда он приближается к Чанелю, касаясь кончиками пальцев грубой поверхности белой линии, рассекающей ягодицу. Шрам ощущается на коже выпуклостью, грубым наростом на гладкой коже, и Бекхен вдавливает в него пальцы, словно пытается стереть, отодрать от Чанеля то, что причинило ему такую боль, но не поколебало его преданность.   
\- Прости, - выдыхает Бекхен в плечо.   
\- За что хозяин извиняется? – спрашивает Чанель, поворачиваясь к нему.   
Бекхен не успевает убрать руку, и волосы Чанеля задевают его пальцы. Почему-то там они у Чанеля гораздо светлее, почти рыжие, жесткие, как сухая трава.   
Бекхен поспешно отдергивает руку.   
\- За то, что это все из-за меня, - говорит Бекхен, глядя ему в глаза.   
И если бы в черных блестящих глазах Чанеля было что-то кроме удивления, хоть какая-то посторонняя тень, Бекхен не смог бы уйти. Бекхен про себя благодарит бога, что Чанель такой глупый и невинный, отворачиваясь от него.   
\- Хозяин ни в чем не виноват, - спокойно и уверенно говорит Чанель, забираясь в ванну. – Чанель поступал плохо, и поэтому его наказывали.   
\- Да-да, конечно, - рассеянно отвечает Бекхен. 

%

Бекхен шел по коридору и обещал себе как следует отругать куда-то вдруг пропавшего Чанеля, когда он вернется, как его внимание привлек знакомый скулеж, звук ударов и злой голос:   
\- Воровское отродье. Ты у меня узнаешь, что значит воровать.   
Бекхен повернул за угол, и то, что он увидел, всколыхнуло в нем волну жуткой необузданной ярости: один из сановников его отца бил Чанеля тростью, а его глупый слуга только прикрывал голову руками, жалобно всхлипывая.   
Бекхен оказался рядом в секунду, выхватив трость:   
\- Что здесь происходит? – спросил он, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не ударить мужчину: Чанель не мог ничего украсть. Просто не мог.  
\- Ты посмотри, что у него было, - чужая ладонь раскрылась перед Бекхеном, и он увидел кольцо. Свое собственное кольцо, которое дал Чанелю.   
Бекхена накрыло что-то похожее на истерию. Желание ударить никуда не пропало, он схватил кольцо, развернулся к Чанелю и отвесил ему такую звонкую пощечину, что Чанеля отбросило назад. А потом повернулся к мужчине и зло и внушительно сказал:   
\- Это мой слуга. И наказываю его я. Только я.   
Разъяренный Бекхен толкнул Чанеля в спину, протащил по коридору и втолкнул в комнату - его слуга смотрел на него жалобными глазами и жался к стене.   
Бекхен подошел к нему и залепил еще одну пощечину, с яростным удовольствием наблюдая, как из глаз Чанеля медленно выкатываются слезы.   
\- Это тебе чтобы учился защищаться, - сказал он.   
Щеку Чанеля снова обожгло.   
\- Это чтобы научился говорить и звать меня.  
От нового удара у Бекхена загорелась кожа на пальцах.  
\- Это тебе чтобы сидел в комнате и не высовывался.  
Ударить еще раз Бекхен не успел – Чанель перехватил его руку, держа за запястье, которое казалось таким тонким в большой ладони Чанеля.   
\- Хозяин… - жалобно проскулил Чанель, слизывая слезы с губ.   
Бекхен отобрал свою руку и отошел к столу.  
\- Будешь носить так, - сказал он, продевая цепочку в кольцо и поворачиваясь к Чанелю. – Нагнись. 

%

Бекхен задумчиво трогает пальцами волосы Чанеля, сидя в кресле. Сегодня ему есть, о чем подумать. Угроза новой войны, тяготы которой их княжество в этот раз просто не потянет, поставила его перед выбором, который он должен сделать правильно – не ради себя, но ради тех, за кого он отвечает как будущий наследник. Вчера их соседи с юга прислали посла, который предложил перемирие, и в качестве гарантии добросовестного исполнения договора потребовал залог: Бекхен должен был отправиться вслед за послом в столицу южан, а те в свою очередь обязались прислать им своего наследника. И Бекхена пугала не столько перспектива оказаться игрушкой в руках их заклятых врагов, которую в случае чего они не побоятся разменять, как удивительный энтузиазм, с которым его дядя представлял князю удобства этого решения: пока Бекхен будет политическим заложником, они смогут восстановить хозяйство, заручиться поддержкой с востока, а, может быть, еще и с севера – а юного князя всегда можно вернуть. Все это было более чем подозрительно и походило на сговор, но Бекхену было отвратительно думать, что его дядя мог продаться южанам за право получить княжеский титул.   
Бекхен посмотрел на Чанеля, который, казалось, мирно посапывал у его ног.   
\- Чанель, - позвал он, пропуская легкие волосы сквозь пальцы.   
\- Хозяин… - Чанель сонно жмурился. – Чанель заснул.   
Бекхен улыбнулся.   
\- Чанель, я должен тебе кое-что сказать.   
\- Да? Что, хозяин?   
\- Завтра я должен буду уехать с тем послом, который прибыл вчера. Уехать надолго.   
\- Да? Тогда Чанелю нужно собраться, - затараторил Чанель.   
\- Нет, Чанель, ты останешься.   
\- Что? Почему? Чанель не может остаться без хозяина!  
\- Это слишком опасно, Чанель. Тебе там нечего делать.   
\- Тогда Чанель должен защищать хозяина. Чанель никак не может остаться.   
\- Ты останешься, потому что я не могу позволить, чтобы они и тебя… - Бекхен не договорил. Он не хотел об этом думать. В конце концов, его подозрения могли быть напрасными.   
\- Нет! Чанель поедет с хозяином.   
\- Это не обсуждается, Чанель.   
\- Чанель не останется! – Чанель заметно нервничал. Он никогда раньше не кричал в присутствии господина.   
\- Не смей со мной спорить! – заорал Бекхен. Чанель сел на место, опустив голову. Бекхен добавил устало: - Только не ты.   
Бекхен не видел опущенных вниз, полных обиды и упрямства глаз Чанеля, который незаметно трогал спрятанное на цепочке под одеждой кольцо. 

%

Уже больше месяца Бекхен жил здесь – окруженный неприветливыми слугами, обращавшимися с ним, как с заключенным, вынужденный терпеть насмешки над собой и молчать в ответ. За этот месяц Бекхен забыл, что значит спать нормально, по ночам он прислушивался к каждому шороху и засыпал только под утро, сжимая под подушкой рукоять кинжала. Бекхен даже ходил теперь постоянно оглядываясь, в каждом темном углу ему мерещилась тень человека, пришедшего, чтобы перерезать ему горло. Это было глупо – если бы его на самом деле хотели убить, это сделали бы открыто, не отказав себе в удовольствии посмеяться перед этим, но Бекхен ничего не мог с собой сделать. Нервное напряжение истощало его. 

Бекхен сидел за столом, опустив взгляд, вцепившись в кубок с вином, и ждал, когда князь закончит обед, чтобы можно было встать и уйти к себе.   
\- Неряха! – закричал кто-то, и Бекхен поднял глаза: по столу растекалась лужа разлитого вина, разъяренный сановник стирал пятна с одежды, а перед ним стояла высокая служанка, повинно опустив голову, и только кивала на новые ругательства, не произнося ни слова.   
Бекхену показалось, что он сошел с ума: эти шелковые волосы, большие глаза, нежные губы… Перед ним был Чанель.   
\- Ее нужно наказать!   
\- Я позабочусь об этом, - сказал Бекхен, поспешно вставая и стараясь не думать о том, как странно выглядит его поведение. – Она слишком красива. У меня давно не было красивых женщин.  
\- А князек-то не промах, - засмеялись за столом.   
Князь нехорошо улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ:   
\- Развлекайся.   
Бекхен дернул Чанеля за руку и потащил за собой, чуть ли не бегом домчавшись до своей комнаты. Когда дверь закрылась, он малодушно обнял Чанеля, спрятав лицо у него на груди.   
\- Хозяин, - ласково сказал Чанель, проводя рукой по его волосам.   
Бекхен не отвечал. Он плакал.   
Когда слезы Бекхена кончились, он поднял голову, взглянув на Чанеля:   
\- Ты теперь девушка? – и смешливые искорки загорелись на дне его глаз.   
\- Чанель хитрый, - улыбнулся Чанель.   
\- Помню я, какой ты хитрый, - с упреком сказал Бекхен, вытирая глаза. – Как они еще ничего не заподозрили?   
Чанель посмотрел на него с гордостью и коснулся груди:   
\- Чанель использовал картошку.   
\- Что? – Бекхену снова захотелось зарыдать.  
\- А еще Чанель испачкал юбку кровью.  
Бекхен не стал уточнять, откуда у Чанеля такие познания о физиологии. Он сел на кровать и тяжело посмотрел на Чанеля:   
\- Тебе надо уходить. Рано или поздно тебя все равно поймают.   
Чанель улыбнулся и кивнул:   
\- Чанель пришел, чтобы забрать хозяина.   
\- Чанель, я не могу уйти. Если я убегу, начнется война.   
Но Чанель не слушал:   
\- Хозяину… нельзя здесь оставаться, - пробормотал он. – Хозяину… желают зла.   
Бекхен вздохнул.   
\- Я знаю. И ты… ты не уйдешь?   
\- Нет. Чанель останется. 

%

С Чанелем Бекхену было не так нервно, но тревожно в два раза больше: он знал, что неуклюжий Чанель все равно рано или поздно сделает что-нибудь, что его выдаст. Но пока все шло хорошо, Бекхен делал вид, что служанка ему просто слишком понравилась, и он решил оставить ее себе, чтобы ночами скрашивала его одиночество пленника. 

Бекхен не понимал, почему его присутствия требовали на каждом обеде. Возможно, им просто нравилось дразнить его, издеваться над ним, как над беспомощным котенком. И если обычно насмешки в его адрес ограничивались одной-двумя, то на сегодняшней попойке он был главным украшением стола, развлекавшим подвыпившую знать.   
В конце концов Бекхен не выдержал:   
\- Мое положение не дает вам право обращаться со мной, как с шутом, - выпалил он, отодвигая стул.   
\- А князек-то обиделся, - раздался пьяный смех за его спиной. – У мальца есть гордость.   
Бекхену было все равно.  
Он закрыл за собой дверь своей комнаты и посмотрел на Чанеля.   
\- Хозяин? – Чанель тут же почувствовал что-то неладное, глядя на лицо хозяина.  
\- Все в порядке, - устало успокоил его Бекхен.   
И словно в опровержение его слов дверь открылась, и в комнату ввалился один из приближенных князя. Один из тех, кого Бекхен ненавидел и боялся больше всего.   
\- Ты здесь, гордая принцесса? – усмехнулся он, глядя на Бекхена.   
Бекхен прижался к стене, обжигая незваного гостя яростным взглядом.  
\- Люблю гордых, - похотливо заметил мужчина, приблизившись к Бекхену вплотную и положив руку на его горло. Бекхен отчаянно смотрел на Чанеля, умоляя его не вмешиваться. Рука на горле Бекхена сжалась. – Ты, похоже, думаешь, что тебе много чего позволено, да, принцесса? Ты воображаешь, что можешь грубить и показывать свой характер?   
Бекхен зажмурился от острого запаха алкоголя, который выдыхали ему на лицо.   
\- Так я тебя обрадую, - вкрадчиво проговорил мужчина. – Ты здесь ненадолго. Твой отец скоро умрет, и когда твой дядя, не такой строптивый, как вы двое, - Бекхена встряхнули, - станет князем, заодно отблагодарив нас скромным подарком в виде южных земель вашего княжества, которые по сути всегда принадлежали нам, ты станешь не нужен… Улавливаешь, что это значит? И тогда, я обещаю тебе, принцесса, я лично перережу это тонкое горло… Но перед этим немножко поиграю с тобой – ты слишком смазливый… - по щеке Бекхена провели чем-то сырым и теплым, а потом, наконец, отпустили.   
Бекхен сполз по стене и положил голову на колени.   
\- Хозяин, хозяин, - Чанель тряс его за плечо. – Хозяин должен бежать, у Чанеля уже все готово.   
\- Чанель, - простонал Бекхен. – Война начнется из-за меня…  
Чанель смотрел на него большими блестящими глазами, как в детстве, как тогда, когда смотрел на звезды, словно видел то, чего не существовало. Или видел больше, чем мог разглядеть нормальный человек.   
\- Хозяин не хочет жить? – печально спросил он.   
И Бекхена снова обожгло где-то на сердце – словно хлестнуло горячим хлыстом.   
\- Хозяин хочет жить, - сказал он, глядя в глаза Чанелю. – Хозяин очень хочет жить, Чанель. 

%

Чанель заставил его переодеться в свою одежду, и Бекхен поспешно прицепил к поясу кинжал, натянув женские тряпки. Они крались по коридорам – Чанель сказал, что проще всего будет выйти через кухню. Внезапно из-за поворота показался свет, Чанель дернул Бекхена назад, но спрятаться все равно было негде – только ниша в стене. Чанель вдавил Бекхена в нее, закрыв собой. Теплые губы коснулись щеки Бекхена и прошептали:   
\- Тише.   
Бекхен замер, прижимаясь к груди Чанеля, слушая, как гулко бьется внутри нее сердце.   
Толчок, толчок, толчок.   
Теплые губы.   
Оглушительный в темноте свет.  
Удаляющиеся шаги.   
\- Идем, - Чанель дернул его за руку.   
Они выбрались из замка и растворились в темноте улиц, надежно скрывавшей их, пока они не добрались до городских ворот. Бекхен видел отсветы факелов и слышал звон оружия. Бекхен молился и призывал удачу.   
\- Стой. Куда? – окликнули их.   
\- Мы из деревни, - ответил Чанель. – Задержались у родни.   
\- Обыскать.   
Бекхен замер от страха, когда чужие руки провели по его одежде.   
\- Ничего нет.   
\- Пропустите.   
Бекхен благодарил небеса.   
Но, очевидно, слишком рано.   
\- А из какой вы деревни? – подозрительно спросил старший у Чанеля.   
\- Из ближайшей, - ответил Чанель.   
\- Как называется?   
Чанель молчал. Бекхену казалось, что его сердце сейчас остановится.   
\- Название? – рявкнул старший.   
\- Бежим, - сказал Бекхен, толкнув стоявшего рядом.   
Чанель сбросил с себя того самого любопытного старшего и пустился за Бекхеном.   
\- Поймать их! Задержать!   
Бекхену казалось, что его легкие лопнут от напряжения, но страх гнал дальше: за спиной орали уже в голос, света стало больше, послышался топот копыт.   
\- С дороги, - сказал Чанель, и они свернули в поле. 

По соображениям Бекхена, они бежали только около часа, а потом, когда сил почти не осталось, просто быстро шли, путаясь в высокой траве – леса то ли вообще здесь не было, то ли они просто шли так неудачно. Луна поднялась высоко в ночном небе, поднявшись от горизонта, где она была в начале, когда они только покинули город.   
Бекхен был совершенно вымотан и шел механически, спотыкаясь, и только одна мысль – что надо оказаться как можно дальше от города – заставляла его продолжать идти. И Бекхен пришел в ужас, когда Чанель внезапно рухнул позади него.   
\- Хозяин, - пробормотал Чанель, когда Бекхен нагнулся над ним. – Чанель не может больше идти.   
\- Что случилось? – со страхом спросил Бекхен. – Давай отдохнем. Нам нельзя останавливаться.   
\- Нога, - простонал Чанель.   
Бекхен коснулся его бедра и почувствовал под пальцами что-то холодное и мокрое.   
\- Чанель, что с тобой? Откуда кровь?   
\- Стрела… попала в ногу…  
\- О боже.   
\- Хозяин должен идти дальше, - простонал Чанель. – Хозяин должен.   
\- Нет, Чанель, - ответил Бекхен, стягивая с него окровавленные штаны. – Я не оставлю тебя.   
\- Хозяин должен оставить Чанеля, - не унимался Чанель, пытаясь отодвинуться и не дать раздеть себя. – Хозяин должен уйти. Чанель найдет хозяина потом, когда сможет встать.   
\- Они тебя собаками затравят, - разозлился Бекхен, с силой дернув ткань, так что она, наконец, соскользнула с Чанеля, оставив его обнаженным под бледным светом луны.   
\- Хозяин должен бежать, - продолжал скулить Чанель.   
\- Мы или оба вернемся домой, или оба умрем здесь, - отрезал Бекхен, доставая кинжал и отпарывая им полосу ткани от своего подола.   
Он положил ногу Чанеля на свое колено и туго перевязал.   
\- Это всего лишь стрела, - сказал он. – Ты не умрешь.   
\- Лучше бы умер Чанель, чем хозяин умрет из-за Чанеля.   
\- Глупый, - строго сказал Бекхен, - если бы не ты, они бы зарезали меня, как утку. Так что какая теперь разница.   
Чанель недоверчиво посмотрел на него, не собираясь признавать свои заслуги, и пошевелил ногой. Тугая повязка делала боль не такой сильной.   
\- Значит, придется ночевать здесь? – сказал Бекхен, подняв голову вверх и разглядывая холодный желтый лунный свет, струящийся с неба.   
\- Хозяин отдаст Чанелю одежду? – спросил Чанель, протягивая руку, чтобы забрать свои штаны.  
Бекхен посмотрел на него насмешливо – изгибы тонкого бледного тела, которому лунное сияние придает серебристый оттенок, и глаза цветом в черный кварц, приобретшие под этим светом отчаянную глубину.   
\- Зачем она тебе? – спросил Бекхен, растворяясь в этих глазах, позволяя серебристому сиянию прожигать кожу.  
\- Чанелю холодно.   
\- Она вся в крови, - сказал Бекхен, придвигаясь к нему. – От нее не будет теплее.   
Чанель смутился от его взгляда.   
\- Я могу согреть тебя, - тихо произнес Бекхен, опускаясь на Чанеля сверху.   
Теперь, когда Чанель лежал под ним, Бекхен чувствовал все его тело, искалеченное шрамами, узор каждого из которых он мог бы нарисовать с закрытыми глазами. Сердце Чанеля билось громко, ударяя по ребрам и эхом отзываясь в ушах Бекхена, а глаза отражали лунный свет, как поверхности зеркал.   
Бекхен провел пальчиком по его губам, и Чанель выдохнул, а потом спросил:   
\- Что хозяин делает?   
\- Ты и правда не знаешь? – лукаво улыбнулся Бекхен. – Это называется поцелуй.   
Бекхен прижался к губам Чанеля и вкусно поцеловал.   
\- Да, но… - Чанель смотрел на него большими испуганными глазами. – Зачем хозяин это делает?   
\- Чанель хочет, чтобы хозяин перестал? – спросил Бекхен, лаская живот Чанеля.   
\- Не-нет, - прозаикался Чанель.   
\- Чанель любит хозяина? – спросил Бекхен, сжав его член.   
\- Чанель… - Чанель задыхался, - Чанель любит хозяина.   
\- Чанель хочет, чтобы хозяин любил его? – спросил Бекхен, легко сдавливая напрягшуюся плоть.   
\- Чанель хочет…   
Бекхен стащил с Чанеля его грубую рубашку и бросил ее на траву. Сияние кожи Чанеля и лунный свет сводили Бекхена с ума. Он поднялся, стаскивая с себя одежду - и его собственная кожа не засияла тем же серебристым светом. Бекхен опустился Чанелю на живот, тяжело дыша от мысли, что они оба под этим желтым сиянием, посреди пустого поля, абсолютно обнаженные, в шаге от смерти.   
\- Хозяин такой красивый, - восторженно произнес Чанель, коснувшись несмелыми руками его груди.   
\- Ты всегда хотел меня потрогать, - улыбнулся Бекхен. – Признайся, ты мечтал обо мне?   
Чанель покраснел.   
\- Каждый раз, когда ты видел меня неодетым, ты думал об этом? – продолжал дразнить Бекхен. – Думал о моем теле, хотел ласкать меня?   
\- Чанель… Чанель пытался не думать, - пробормотал Чанель, отводя глаза.   
Бекхен сжал его лицо ладонями:   
\- А ты не такой уж невинный, да, Чанель? – Бекхен поймал чужие губы и нежно поцеловал. – Теперь твоя звезда у тебя на ладони, Чанель? Теперь ты можешь поласкать меня. Покажи, как ты любишь хозяина…  
Чанель приподнялся и дрожащими руками провел по его бедрам, по ягодицам, по спине.   
Его прикосновения разливались теплом по обнаженной холодной коже, и Бекхен задрожал.   
\- Поласкай меня там, - прошептал он, отстраняя Чанеля от себя.   
Когда Чанель взял его член в руку, Бекхен прогнулся и хрипло застонал. Грубые пальцы провели по нежной коже, и Бекхен вцепился в плечо Чанеля, беззастенчиво толкаясь ему в руку.   
\- Хозяин, - севшим голосом произнес Чанель, наклоняя Бекхена назад, чтобы провести языком по члену, - хозяин такой вкусный.   
\- Да, Чанель, - прошептал Бекхен, приподнимая бедра, толкаясь в теплый влажный рот. – Хозяин вкусный.   
Поясница Бекхена прогибалась дугой, а на спине появилась испарина, пока он продолжал погружаться в рот Чанеля, едва найдя в себе силы оттолкнуть его перед самым концом.   
Бекхен пытался отдышаться, зачарованно рассматривая подрагивающий член Чанеля. Это зрелище околдовывало его.   
\- Ложись, - Бекхен толкнул Чанеля на траву, опрокинув на спину. – Хозяин тоже любит Чанеля, - хрипло проговорил он, коснувшись пальцами его рта. – Оближи.   
Чанель послушно вобрал в рот длинные пальцы.   
И когда его обожаемый хозяин ввел их в себя, а его тело изогнула судорога, Чанель подумал, что ничего и никогда прекраснее не видел. Чанель смотрел на тонкое, волшебное в лунном свете тело, изломленное по кривой, на закушенную губу, уловил протяжный вздох, вырвавшийся из Бекхена, когда он опускался на Чанеля...   
\- Хозяин, - умоляющим голосом позвал Чанель, чувствуя, как господину больно.   
\- Чанель, - отозвался Бекхен, которого удовольствие уже сломило, заглушило слова Чанеля и боль. Он так давно хотел этого, запрещая себе хотеть, запрещая думать, запирая это внутри, что сейчас для него не осталось ничего важнее подчинившей его заполненности, которая росла с каждым его движением, которым он принимал член Чанеля в себя.   
Бекхен двигался небыстро, но глубоко, замирая каждый раз, когда Чанель погружался в него полностью. Лунный свет поливал их тела желтой краской, и Бекхен сходил с ума от того, что он делает это со своим слугой, и ему хорошо так, как не было еще никогда и ни с кем. Когда Бекхен почувствовал, как Чанель заполняет его тело влажным теплом, позвоночник в нем словно переломился, и он устало опустился на Чанеля, пачкая его живот.   
Все словно закончилось вместе с откипевшей в крови страстью.   
Осталось только самое важное.   
Лунный свет. Поле. Обнаженный Чанель.   
Чанель водил руками по плечам и спине Бекхена, чувствуя, как от его пальцев по нежной коже хозяина бегут мурашки.   
\- Хозяин замерзнет, - предупредил он.   
Но сейчас Бекхен не хотел заботиться ни о чем. Он прижался к Чанелю крепче, заверив:   
\- С тобой хозяину ничего не грозит. С тобой хозяин в безопасности.


	9. Пастырь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда вера в Бекхене отступает перед шепотом дьявола, даже Пастырь не поможет ему...

Холодный северный ветер клубит низкие серые облака, загоняя их на шпиль старой церкви. Небесный пастырь молчит, когда отворяется скрипящая дверь, и он заходит внутрь.

Слабые лучи солнца ласкают пальцы священника, поправляющего колоратку, и зажигают золотые буквы на черной кожаной обложке библии. Пастырь земной хранит этот огонь в душе и выжигает им в человеческих сердцах законы божьи. 

Материал черной сутаны мягко шелестит, когда Чондэ проходит к исповедальне и отворяет дверь. Очередная заблудшая душа ждет его помощи по ту сторону витой решетки, и Чондэ неслышно вздыхает, касаясь пальцами горящих золотом на обложке букв:  
\- Господь с тобой, сын мой.   
Молчание по ту сторону уже не пугает молодого священника – он слышал, как брат признавался в том, что убил брата, а мать рассказывала, как плакало ее дитя, когда ее руки опускали его под воду. Глубины мерзости человеческих душ уже не отталкивают Чондэ – он знает, что каждый грешен и носит свой самый страшный грех внутри,продолжая надеяться на то, что врата царства небесного отворятся и для него. Чондэ знает, потому что грешен сам… И Чондэ не может осуждать тех, кто, как и он, однажды потерял дорогу к богу. Поэтому он молча ждет, когда человек по ту сторону стены исповедальни заговорит – чтобы вновь опустить Чондэ в черную клубящуюся воду порока, над которой он так отчаянно пытается подняться, поглаживая золотые буквы на обложке. Но когда голос за стеной произносит:  
\- Простите меня, святой отец, я согрешил, - Чондэ снова тянется пальцами к безупречно белому воротничку. Этот голос он хотел бы не узнать, но Чондэ различит его среди тысячи. В конце концов, он всегда был слишком сильным.   
\- Открой свою душу, чтобы господь увидел твое раскаяние и принял в святое лоно, - заученно выговаривает Чондэ. – Покайся, и прощение да будет даровано.  
Чондэ кажется, что за стеной хмыкают, а потом голос, который он узнал бы из тысячи, продолжает:  
\- Мне рассказать, в чем мой грех, святой отец?  
\- Я слушаю, сын мой, - с хорошо разыгранным смирением отвечает Чондэ, выдирая белую вставку на воротничке.   
«Чертова комедия»  
\- Я грешен, святой отец, - повторяет насмешливый голос. – Я виновен в том, что моя гордыня позволяет мне отрицать слова господа нашего и не принимать святых заповедей, призванных уберегать нас от дьявола…  
\- Читай библию, сын мой, - выговаривает Чондэ, дергая вниз душащий его воротник. – Пока благодать божья не снизойдет на тебя вместе с его словами…  
Профиль собеседника Чондэ нечетко прорисовывается между железных кружев решетки, и Чондэ испуганно отшатывается от внезапно дернувшейся тени. Бледные и удивительно тонкие пальцы обнимают прутья решетки, когда он слышит горячий шепот:  
\- Вы не поняли, святой отец, дьявол во мне… - пальцы нервно сжимаются еще раз, а потом, замерев на мгновение, пропадают, и голос добавляет: - и он разговаривает со мной… Зовет меня делать то, что я хочу, убеждает, что это правильно... Вы понимаете, святой отец, он говорит, что я тоже создание божье, так почему я должен мучиться и прибивать свое сердце гвоздями ко кресту? Он шепчет, святой отец, что благодать божья вовсе не так далеко, как говорит библия, она вот, прямо рядом, только протяни руку и забери…   
\- Это искушение, сын мой, - голос Чондэ дрожит, а черную кожу обложки библии расчерчивают следы ногтей. – Бог испытывает нас, чтобы наша вера была крепче… Ты должен бороться.  
\- Да, святой отец? – насмешка в голосе только растет. – Чем же мне укрепить мою веру? Она так слаба, - Чондэ чувствует, что его собеседник с наигранным сожалением покачал головой. – Я боюсь, святой отец, что она не продержится и дня, если вы не поможете мне. Если вы не вмешаетесь, как пастырь земной, оберегая мою заблудшую душу вместо пастыря небесного, я боюсь, что до завтра моя вера не доживет.   
Чондэ закусывает губу и тихо, но уверенно произносит – потому что это его долг:   
\- Твоя душа чиста и открыта богу. Это помрачение временное, и в твоих силах прогнать его, чтобы сохранить душу незапятнанной. Гони грех от себя, молись и думай о боге.   
«Смех… какой красивый у него смех»  
\- Я непременно прочту что-нибудь из библии, когда вернусь домой,- с наигранным смирением сообщает голос. – Вот только, святой отец, я боюсь…  
\- Чего? – боязливо и неприязненно спрашивает Чондэ.  
\- Того, что стану таким же, как он, - Чондэ нервно вздрагивает, когда его собеседник ставит на «он» сильное ударение. – Впрочем, святой отец, позвольте я вам расскажу о нем… О том, кого от всей души ненавижу, но не могу забыть.  
\- Я слушаю, - хрипло говорит Чондэ, сжимая пальцами ткань сутаны.   
\- Начнем с того, - мурлыкает голос, - что это самый святой человек из тех, что я встречал. По-крайней мере, мне поначалу так казалось. Когда он говорит о боге, можно почувствовать, как райские птицы поют в душе о благодати божьего царства. Его руки мягкие, как у ангела, когда он касается тебя, благославляя. Его янтарные глаза загораются золотом искренней веры, когда солнце по воскресеньям забирается в окна этой церкви, а он читает прихожанам отрывки из библии…  
Чондэ чувствует, как из маленькой темной исповедальни вместе со словами его собеседника пропадает воздух. Живительный кислород перестает поступать в легкие молодого священника, и он поспешно хватается за скамейку, сцепляя пальцы на дереве. На стене перед ним висит распятие, и Чондэ беззвучно шевелит губами, силясь вспомнить хоть одну молитву. Но вместо святых слов в его голове звучит только насмешливый голос:  
\- Можно подумать, что он ангел, посланный с небес на землю, чтобы защитить беспомощных и вернуть на путь божий заблудших… Вот только никто не знает, о чем думает наш святой, когда рассматривает прихожан перед проповедью. Его высокий лоб не мнут морщины раскаяния, а красивые губы надежно хранят секрет – пока он разыскивает среди своей паствы того, кто олицетворяет для него грех. Никто не знает, что, когда его глаза загораются янтарем от пробивающегося в окна солнца, он смотрит на свой персональный соблазн… и представляет обнаженное тело, исступленно ласкающее себя на белых, как его душа, простынях. Его взгляд застывает на распятье, а он видит перед собой рассыпанные волосы и наполненную желанием и томлением похоти плоть. По покрасневшей от трения коже скатываются прозрачные капли греха, а он продолжает читать библию. Его голос звучит громко и четко, замирает под сводом церкви, а в его ушах тот на простынях хрипло стонет его имя, удовлетворяя свою страсть.   
«Боже, сохрани, дай мне сил»  
\- И знаете что, святой отец? Когда после проповеди он благославляет маленьких детишек, кладет свою руку на их кудрявые головки, пока по его вискам стекает пот, я думаю, что он служит не богу, а дьяволу. Он служит ему от всей души, искусно уча лицемерию и ханжеству. Он учит, как казаться белым, когда в душе коптит пламя ада. Он готовит этих детей к тому, чтобы петь псалмы и поклоняться змею-искусителю. О, как по мне, так он лучший слуга дьявола на этой земле, и когда я думаю об этом, даже моя ненависть становится меньше… Вы все еще слушаете меня, святой отец?   
Чондэ громко сглатывает, и его собеседник довольно смеется.  
\- Но и это еще не все, святой отец. Вы знаете, что ночами дьявол сильнее? Ночью дьявол всегда приходит к нему, и лампада перед распятием не помогает ему избавиться от картин, которые рисует воображение. Он представляет распахнутые белые бедра и пальцы, играющие на тонкой коже живота, и животное просыпается в нем самом. Теми же пальцами, что держали днем крест, он тянется к себе, ласкает свой грех, а в его мыслях обнаженное тело изгибается под ним, его руки тянут влажные от пота волосы, его губы горячеют от чужих, его сердце глухо бьется в унисон с другим, сжигая их страстью. О да, он представляет синие веточки вен в паху и розовые соски, блестящие от его слюны. Он чувствует запах и жар тела под ним, когда его губы вбирают в себя влажную плоть, а язык пробует грех на вкус…  
Губы священника раскрываются, выпуская в темноту едва слышный стон, а бедра под черной сутаной отчаянно сжимаются, пытаясь погасить проснувшийся в теле жар.  
\- Да, святой отец, - продолжает голос, - отец небесный, очевидно, закрывает глаза каждый раз, когда дьявол приходит к нему с искушением, и он, зная это, поддается соблазну с отчаянным извращенным удовольствием, до утра в своем воображении лаская и целуя тело, к которому никогда не прикоснется, пообещав служить богу. И тогда мне интересно, святой отец, как звучит голос его дьявола и так же ли он силен, как мой… И тогда я думаю, святой отец, что если дьявол шепчет нам обоим об одном и том же, таким уж ли грехом было бы довериться его словам. Бог учит, что любовь – самое святое, что есть на земле, но часто не разрешает к ней даже прикасаться, и я снова думаю о лицемерии. Так скажите мне, святой отец, чем же так плох тот дьявол, что предлагает нам любовь?  
\- Бек-хен… - хрипло выдыхает Чондэ. – Перестань… смеяться над моим богом.   
Голос за стеной молчит, словно чего-то ждет, и Чондэ продолжает:   
\- Ты знаешь, что я отношусь к тебе так, как никогда не должен был даже позволять себе…  
Вспышка ярости за железной решеткой тонет в темноте и остается незамеченной.   
\- Но ты в равной степени хорошо знаешь, что я служу богу… как бы плохо у меня это ни получалось… и я никогда не оставлю его.  
Тень за решеткой медленно покачивается в молчании, и Чондэ хватается за прутья и горячо шепчет:  
\- Бекхен, смирись с этим, оставь свою гордость, подчинись… Бог примет обратно… нас обоих. Верь в него и очистись от греховных помыслов. Молись, молись так долго, пока слова молитвы не заглушат голос дьявола. Смотри на распятье и верь в господа нашего, проси простить твой грех...  
Хриплый хохот прерывает горячечные слова Чондэ – и он медленно отрывает тонкие пальцы от железа.  
\- Святой отец, а знаете, за что я больше всего ненавижу книгу, которую вы держите в руках?.. – остатки смеха все еще колышутся в голосе Бекхена, и он, прогоняя их, договаривает четко и зло: – Она отбирает право выбирать. Она диктует свою волю, называя грешниками всех, кто достаточно смел, чтобы сделать свой собственный выбор.   
Темнота пожирает силуэт за решеткой, но Чондэ слышит тяжелое дыхание Бекхена, которое не позволяет ему просто закрыть глаза и представить, что всего этого просто нет – нет искушения, нет омерзительного греховного томления под сутаной, нет хриплого смеющегося голоса, нет темных глаз, горящих огнем дьявольской гордости, нет тонких губ, не желающих подчиниться… Чондэ впервые желает кому-то смерти просто потому, что эта смерть облегчила бы его жизнь.  
«Я увяз в грехе. Я тону в нем. Мне уже не выбраться…»  
\- И поэтому, святой отец, - Чондэ напрягается, когда не слышит в голосе Бекхена прежней бравады, - я и пришел к вам сегодня. Я пришел, чтобы сказать, что делаю свой выбор… Я отрекаюсь от лицемерия и вранья, святой отец. Я пойду вслед за своей любовью, и хочу, чтобы вы знали, что в ней нет ничего от греха, а сам я не грешник, что бы ни говорили ваши лживые книги… - Бекхен недолго молчит, прежде чем произнести: - Вот и все, Чондэ. Прощай.   
Дверца исповедальни быстро распахивается, и Чондэ слышит удаляющиеся шаги. Секунды гулко оседают в темноте, как будто Чондэ держит часы у уха, и слова Бекхена горят в его сознании яростным пламенем, потому что он не знает, как опровергнуть их. На огромном полотне, заботливо сотканном церковью из заповедей, библейских текстов и символов распятий нет ни одного слова, которое Чондэ мог бы найти, чтобы защититься. Ни одного звука, чтобы объяснить Бекхену, чем же плоха его любовь… Огромное полотно кажется таким бессмысленным и пустым, а в груди Чондэ плещется такое сокрушительное тепло, сочащееся капельками крови, вытекшей из Бекхена, что Чондэ резко вскакивает со скамейки и распахивает дверцу исповедальни, почти успев сделать первый отчаянный шаг вперед…  
Но в пустом проходе церкви, между старыми деревянными скамьями, он видит только пыль, медленно кружащуюся в солнечном свете, сочащемся в окна. 

Холодный северный ветер успевает разогнать пепельные снежные облака к тому моменту, когда Бекхен закрывает за собой тяжелую обитую железом дверь церкви, и из его рта в морозный воздух поднимаются клубы пара.   
«Как будто душа развеялась туманом и теперь покидает меня»  
И пастырь небесный молчит, когда он, подняв повыше ворот пальто, спускается по вымороженной солнечным светом улице вниз, в мрачные кварталы старого города, навстречу своему выбору.


	10. Черная Жемчужина [UNFINISHED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Старуха-гадалка в вонючем порту сказала Чондэ, что Черная Жемчужина - его жизнь. Чондэ думал, что она говорит о его корабле...  
> <Еще одна не претендующая на историческую достоверность история о пиратах и предательстве>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Pearl https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Di2kFu8dTmk

CHAPTER#1 Пена за кормой

\- Ветер меняется…  
\- Это к неприятностям, не сомневайся, - ответил насмешливый голос.  
\- А мать говорила, когда меняется ветер, меняются судьбы.   
\- Нашим судьбам, Сехунни, уже ничто не поможет.   
Сехун почесал нос:  
\- Я все равно сбегу. К пиратам или на военный фрегат. Вот мать жалко…  
\- Дурак ты, Сехун.   
\- Может и дурак, - Сехун пожал плечами. – Я не могу здесь, на берегу. Я чувствую, что море меня ждет.   
\- Да уж… Се, море не игрушка для слабаков. Море – это жизнь и смерть . И я говорю это не потому, что оказался единственным выжившим на утонувшем корабле. И не потому, что я утопил шхуну, чей хозяин повесит меня на рее, когда найдет. Просто ты должен понимать, что море не отпустит и не простит слабости. А ты еще слишком мал, чтобы мечтать о нем.   
\- Да, папочка Чунмен, Сехунни понял… Пошли уже, нас ждет картошка и пьяные в порту, которые требуют рома и шлюх, - Сехуну предупреждения Чунмена уже как кость в горле.   
Чунмен поднимается с песка и с невеселой ухмылкой тянется вслед за младшеньким к порту. Картошка – вот его судьба. 

В ночи легкий бриг двигался, как тень, разгоняя черными парусами тьму над водой – вода шумела плавно и вкрадчиво, стелясь за кормой непроглядным нефтяным следом… Коротко прозвенела сброшенная цепь – бриг, плавно дернувшись, встал. Несмотря на всю бесшумность сбросившего якорь корабля, на пристани уже собралась толпа портовых бездельников, чтобы поглазеть на успевшую прославиться своей быстротой и бесстрашием экипажа Черную Жемчужину. Сехун толкался среди пьяниц и грязных девок, вытягивая шею – вместе с коротким свистом откуда-то с палубы на черную воду опустился легкий шлюп, и Сехун просто сгорал от желания посмотреть на пиратов, о которых в их городишке ходили грандиозные слухи. Поговаривали, что корсар отрезал капитанам захваченных кораблей головы и вешал их на реях, чтобы чайки выклевывали им глаза. Говорили, что он сжигает захваченные корабли, а экипаж продает на невольничьих рынках. Маленьких детишек пугали именем Кима Чондэ, а Сехун слушал эти страшилки и мысленно рисовал себе человека, о котором ходили легенды – высокий, сильный, с жестким холодным взглядом… И когда первый из ужасающей команды Черной Жемчужины ступил на доски пирса, Сехун открыл рот – капитан оказался точно таким, как он его себе воображал: высокий, выше самого Сехуна, в сапогах по колено, с короткими черными волосами и холодным пронзительным взглядом, заставившим зевак на пристани попятиться. Следом за ним появился китаец с раскосыми глазами, молодой и гибкий, как заметил Сехун, с тяжелым жестким взглядом черных глаз и какой-то неведомой конструкцией из соединенных цепью палочек в руках. Цзытао – догадался Сехун. Говорили, что в его руках безобидные палочки превращаются в серьезное оружие. Следом за китайцем из шлюпки поднялся еще один – с огромными глазами и любопытным взглядом. Сехун подумал, что он меньше всего похож на пирата со своими гладкими щечками – когда парень подмигнул симпатичной девке и та хриплым пропитым голосом рассмеялась, прикрываясь шалью. Последним на гнилые доски старого пирса поднялся худой невысокий парень в простом черном кожаном жилете. Сехун подумал, что он совсем воробышек – у него были странные черты лица, яркие и напряженные одновременно, большие тонкие губы, насмешливо изогнувшиеся, когда он осмотрел собравшуюся поглазеть на них толпу и надвинул на глаза треугольную шляпу. Чертверка пиратов в молчании зашагала мимо, тяжело отстукивая коваными каблуками сапог по доскам пирса, и Сехун поспешил за ними: он знал, что в этом порту только один приличный кабак – тот самый, в котором он чистил картошку и разносил ром пьяницам. И пираты непременно в него заглянут.   
Чунмен обругал его, на чем свет стоит, когда Сехун, запыхавшись, принялся рассказывать ему об увиденном – о черном, как смола, бесшумном корабле и о высоком пиратском капитане с холодными глазами.   
\- Да? – удивился на это Чунмен. – Я думал, Чондэ не такой уж и высокий.   
Когда дверь кабака со скрипом отворилась, Сехун едва ли не выронил поднос – высокий красавчик пират, насмешливо улыбнувшись, пропустил вперед себя пугающего китайца.   
\- Пошевеливайся, скотина, - прикрикнули на него, и Сехун поспешно поставил на стол кружки с вонючим ромом, чуть не уронив их во второй раз, когда хозяин этого кабака, здоровяк Хун, пробасил, обращаясь к высокому:   
\- Привет, Вуфань, давненько Черная Жемчужина не швартовалась в наших краях.   
Высокий поклонился и высыпал на стойку серебра:  
\- Налей нам покрепче.   
Хун кивнул и только тогда заметил прятавшегося под шляпой:  
\- Чондэ… - пробормотал он.  
Сехун, занятый разглядыванием, стер пролитое на чужие колени и уставился на того, кто снял старую треугольную шляпу – настоящий капитан пиратского корабля улыбался хозяину и насмешливо кривил красивую бровь:   
\- Не рад меня видеть, Хун? А ведь капитан Жемчужины все еще я… И я все еще помню, как ты продал нам тухлое мясо год назад.   
Сехун открыл рот, когда его хозяин сделал порывистый шаг вперед и приблизился к пирату:   
\- Ты не заплатил мне, как ты смеешь?   
\- Я заплатил ровно столько, сколько стоила та гниль, - фыркнул Чондэ. – Хотя такого грязного торгаша, как ты, уже ничто не научит честности.   
Чондэ прищурил глаза и поднял голову, оглядывая кабак и выбирая место почище, чтобы присесть.  
\- Пиратская собака заговорила о честности? – прорычал Хун, кинувшись вперед.   
Сехун успел заметить тонкую полоску стали, мелькнувшую в его руке, и хотел закричать – но пиратский капитан, к его огромному изумлению, будто имел глаза на спине: он резко развернулся, пригнулся под рукой с направленным на него ножом, и одним легким движением вырвал нож из чужих рук. Сталь тихо запела, когда нож вонзился в деревянную поверхность стола в сантиметре от пальцев Хуна. Черная перчатка Чондэ сжимала рукоятку, а сам он, наклонившись к Хуну, прошипел:   
\- Никогда не пытайся обмануть того, кто сильнее тебя, Хун.   
Сехун успел заметить, как помощник Хуна, Юно, дернулся было, чтобы помочь хозяину – но был остановлен тем самым улыбчивым малышом. Пиратик уперся пальчиками ему в шею и уставился на здорового Юно своими огромными глазами, так что тот попятился к стене.   
«Эта компания, определенно, умеет пугать», – подумал Сехун.   
Чондэ кивнул своим спутникам и прошел в угол, опускаясь за свободный стол. Сехун рванул к стойке, чтобы успеть отнести им ром.   
\- Когда к шлюхам пойдем, Чондэ? Капитан обещал, - хрипло рассмеялся Цзытао, когда Сехун составлял перед ними кружки, заставив Сехуна с удивлением подумать, что этот косоглазый парень с загорелой кожей едва ли старше его самого.  
\- Да кто ж тебя держит, малыш, - Чондэ сделал глоток. – Платить им рыбами будешь или думаешь они за твой китайский акцент с тобой бесплатно? – Чондэ подмигнул.   
\- У меня есть деньги, - обиделся Цзытао.   
\- Да брось, Тао, - поддержал капитана хорошенький с глазами, - все мы знаем, что на ту шлюху, которую ты хочешь, твоих денег не хватит.   
\- Сюмин, - зло прошипел Цзытао. – Я скормлю твой язык осьминогам…  
\- Попробуй, - весело сказал глазастый, которого назвали Сюмином. – И сам станешь рыбьим кормом. Дуйчжан расстроится…  
\- Хватит, - тихо сказал тот, который понравился Сехуну больше всех с самого начала. – Если тебе больше не над чем посмеяться, то и правда сходи к девочкам.   
\- Мы здесь не развлекаемся, - задумчиво напомнил Чондэ, сдергивая перчатку с руки – на его тонком безымянном пальце Сехун с восхищением разглядел кольцо с черной блестящей жемчужиной… «В самом деле капитан», - зачарованно подумал Сехун. – Купим еды и наберем воды… А если вам и правда так невтерпеж, можете заглянуть в бордель. Но я бы на вашем месте не оставался ночевать на берегу.   
\- Капитан никому не доверяет, - поддразнил Цзытао.   
\- И правильно делает, - оборвал его Вуфань. – Тебе чего надо?  
Высокий посмотрел на Сехуна, до сих пор торчащего у их стола, и Сехун сжался под взглядом холодных блестящих глаз.   
\- Ни-ничего, - пробормотал он, убегая к Чунмену, чтобы поделиться впечатлениями о пиратах, которые вблизи оказались еще страшнее и притягательнее, чем по рассказам. 

Сехун весь день слонялся по берегу, разглядывая устрашающие чернильные паруса брига. Судя по тому, как торопливо сновала шлюпка между ним и берегом, груженая бочками с водой и провиантом, пираты и впрямь не собирались задерживаться, и Сехун с тоской думал о том, чтобы попроситься на корабль. В конце концов, стать корсаром – лучше, чем гнить в этой дыре и разносить пьяницам ром в паршивом кабаке.  
Сехун успел мельком разглядеть Чондэ где-то на улице и снова удивиться – Вуфань, конечно, был красивым, Цзытао – страшным, Сиумин – опасным, но Чондэ цеплял интенсивностью взгляда темных глаз и приглушенной яростью на их дне, и Сехун решил, что ошибся вчера, начав восхищаться не тем. Чондэ – настоящий капитан Черной Жемчужины – пугал затаенной мощью, как чернильные паруса его корабля. Затаенная сила черных вод океана. Тихая угроза, спрятанная в монотонном шуме волн. 

\- Сехун, хватит уже, - Чунмен вздохнул, вталкивая ему в руки поднос с кружками и едой. – Совсем сдурел со своими пиратами.  
\- Нет, ты просто посмотри на них, - торопливо и с восторгом говорил Сехун. – Они же такие… свободные, им на все плевать, их все боятся.   
\- Сехун, заткнись и иди работай! – не выдержал Чунмен. – Пираты они или кто – они просто люди. И совсем не такие хорошие, как тебе кажется. Они грабят корабли и убивают людей, ты, надеюсь, не забыл?   
\- Да ну тебя, - расстроенно проговорил Сехун. – Будто ты хочешь вечность гнить в этом вонючем месте.   
\- Хочу-не хочу, какая разница. Если я не найду денег, чтобы заплатить за шхуну Сопу, от моего хотенья не будет никакого проку.   
\- Он же дал тебе время найти деньги, - проронил Сехун.   
\- Мне их что, у китайского императора одолжить? – вздохнул Чунмен. – Иди уже, Хун опять будет ругаться.  
Сехун вытер грязными пальцами нос и пошел относить еду. Чунмен подумал, что он совсем ничего не понимает. Соп дал ему срок до сегодняшнего дня, а у него в карманах до сих пор ветер поет. Эх, невеселая судьба была у Кима Чунмена, бог да помянет его душу…

Сехун с тоской смотрел, как пиратский капитан натягивает перчатку на кольцо с жемчужиной – он весь вечер порывался подойти к этому человеку и попроситься… матросом, кем угодно, хоть кухаркой – на Жемчужину. Лишь бы покинуть этот порт, где провел все свое несчастливое детство. Но черный капитан смотрел так сурово и на шутки своих подчиненных отвечал так глухо, что Сехун оробел. Не помог даже веселый и любопытный взгляд молоденького парня рядом с Чондэ, которого называли Леем. Парнишка словно прочитал его мысли и подмигнул – мол, не трусь. Но Сехун испугался – кроме понравившегося ему пирата с Чондэ сегодня был высокий с хриплым голосом, похожим на вуфаневский, Чанель и быстрый с ядовитым взглядом Бекхен. Эти двое так презрительно глядели вокруг, фыркая каждый раз, когда какая-нибудь пьянь в темном зале повышала голос, что Сехун забился в угол и только глядел на них, пока они не ушли, оставив на столе пустые кружки и десяток медяков.   
Сехун считал мелочь, прикидывая, не свистнуть ли одну – не чтобы своровать, нет, просто это же была пиратская монетка, на которой, возможно, осталась кровь какой-нибудь их зверски замученной жертвы, когда дверь в кабак распахнулась и внутрь ввалилась шайка головорезов с Сопом во главе.   
\- Где эта собака? – спросил Соп, и Хун кивнул на дверь в темную пропахшую салом и гарью кухню. Сехун быстрее ветра нырнул в темную дверь…  
Чунмен стоял у плиты, размешивая суп в котле, когда Сехун, запыхавшись, остановился перед ним:  
\- Мен, там… Соп пришел за тобой.   
\- Черт, - пробормотал Чунмен. – Я не хочу умирать.   
\- Тогда беги, - сказал Сехун.   
\- Куда? - Чунмен обреченно сжал руки в кулаки. – Если бы я мог, я бы давно уже убежал.   
\- Пираты, - хрипло выдохнул Сехун. – Они снимаются сейчас. Соп не сунется к ним.   
\- Но…  
У двери раздался шум, звон чего-то металлического, и Сехун толкнул Чунмена в спину:   
\- Беги.  
Чунмен оглянулся на него испуганными глазами и… побежал.   
\- Тварь! Догоняй!   
Кто-то толкнул Сехуна на пол.  
Чунмен бежал так, что обжигало легкие, слыша за собой топот сапог и звон оружия. Черт, неужели в самом деле к пиратам? Черная Жемчужина темнела на воде пугающей тенью, и Чунмен, добежавший до пирса, с секунду подумав, нырнул в темную воду.   
\- Собака! – заорали сзади, и Чунмен принялся грести быстрее. Жемчужина медленно поднимала тяжелый якорь, и Чунмен, очевидно, не успевал.   
Но он не зря выжил тогда – когда шторм раскрошил корабль-торговец, на котором его отец был капитаном, единственным выжившим оказался семилетний мальчик, два дня проболтавшийся в море, ухватившись за обломок кормы. Чунмена никогда не пугала вода. Черная, мощная, недобрая стихия – была ему роднее, чем мать и отец.   
Чунмен успел ухватиться за поднимающийся якорь – теперь осталось только не выдать себя, пока они не отошли от берега. А еще лучше прятаться где-нибудь, пока они не зайдут в очередной порт. Но Чунмен подозревал, что на маленьком бриге спрятаться было негде – а это значило, что он только отсрочил свою смерть, сиганув в воду вслед за Черной Жемчужиной.   
Корабль набирал скорость, и Чунмен устало смотрел на серебристой пеной вздымающуюся позади кормы воду – редкие слабые огоньки на пирсе робко прорезали темноту, в которой остался Сехун и его прошлая жизнь. 

 

CHAPTER#2 Ярость неба

\- Эй, собака… - Чунмен проснулся от пинка в живот.  
«Опять собака… Почему все называют его собакой?»  
Чунмен открыл глаза, щурясь от яркого света, и разглядел над собой высокого парня с вьющимися волосами и кукольными чертами лица, которого он не видел в порту.   
\- Эй, капитан, посмотри, кого я нашел, - крикнул парень, обернувшись.  
Вокруг Чунмена начала собираться толпа пиратов, жадущих поглазеть, что же такого интересного разыскал Лухань.   
\- Ты откуда? – присев рядом, спросил тот, кого, как помнил Чунмен, звали Леем.   
Чунмен решил сказать правду:  
\- Из порта. За мной гнались, и я подумал…   
\- Что? – оборвал язвительный Бекхен. – Что мы угостим тебя ромом и уложим спать в теплую кроватку?  
\- Нет, - раздраженно сказал Чунмен, продолжая сидеть на палубных досках. – Я сойду, как только вы пришвартуетесь.   
Этот Бекхен ему не нравился. Как и вся остальная команда, смотрящая на него настороженно и с подозрением.   
\- От кого ты сбежал? – Чунмен уставился на подошедшего капитана, разглядывая его лицо, высокомерное и безразличное – Чунмен всегда ненавидел таких, полыхавших вечно то яростью, то презрением, считая себя выше других неизвестно почему, и Чунмен, попятившись к корме, ощетинился:  
\- Не твое дело.   
Бровь Чондэ дернулась вверх – что же, он дал оборванцу шанс. Не его беда, что им не воспользовались.   
\- Что будем с ним делать, капитан? – спросил Лухань, снова неприязненно скривившись при взгляде на Чунмена.   
\- Свяжи, - безразличным голосом ответил Чондэ. А потом Чунмен похолодел: - Продадим на рынке. За такого красавчика дорого дадут.   
\- Нет! – Чунмен вырывался, как мог, когда Лухань наматывал веревку на его запястья, с ненавистью глядя вслед удаляющемуся капитану Черной Жемчужины. 

 

\- Эй, - ласковый голос разбудил Чунмена. – Я принес тебе поесть.   
Чунмен простонал и дернул связанными руками – его привязали к борту корабля, как собаку. А потом забыли. Просто забыли – Жемчужина плыла и плыла, рассекая солнечные голубые волны, команда сновала по палубе, занимаясь привычными делами, а Чунмена жарило солнце, он умирал от жажды и голода – но никто даже не остановился, чтобы дать ему воды.   
\- Что, боишься, что раб умрет и оставит вас без заработка? – зло спросил Чунмен, стараясь игнорировать запах мяса, которое Лей держал в руках.   
\- Нет, просто подумал, что ты голоден, - легко ответил Лей, складывая еду перед ним. – Прости, я не могу развязать тебя.   
Чунмен настороженно смотрел на кусок мяса перед собой и думал, что подохнуть от голода вряд ли лучше, чем подохнуть под плетями – и голодно набросился на еду.   
\- Ты ешь, - рассеянно сказал Лей. – А я пойду.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Чунмен.   
Лей улыбнулся:  
\- Мне жаль, что он так поступил с тобой. Но ты сам виноват, надо было сказать правду.   
\- Надо было, - безразлично согласился Чунмен, наслаждаясь мясом и запивая его водой. 

 

У Жемчужины была потрясающая скорость – это понял даже Чунмен. Черные паруса надувались легко и полно, и легкий корабль несся вперед, к синей полосе горизонта. Чунмен успел разглядеть восьмерку легких пушек с одного борта и полагал, что на другом имеется аналогичная. И, очевидно, парочка совсем легких дальнобойных где-нибудь на корме. Если это все имеющиеся на Жемчужине орудия, то Чунмен, откровенно говоря, подумал бы, прежде чем называть ее пиратским кораблем. Впрочем, немногочисленная команда и не управилась бы с большим количеством пушек, даже если они и были. Основным оружием Жемчужины была скорость и маневренность – то, в какой сильный крен вошел корабль однажды рано утром, разворачиваясь, удивило его, и Чунмен с тоской и тревогой продолжал ждать, куда приведет его судьба в лице Чондэ, так резко сменившего курс на противоположный.   
К исходу третьего дня погода начала портиться, и Чунмен нервно жался к жалобно застонавшему дереву кормы – он не раз видел это стремительно чернеющее небо, когда ветер принимался срывать паруса и швырял корабль на волнах, как щепку.   
Горизонт застелило серым, и Чондэ приказал взять южнее, надеясь обойти шторм. И Чунмен подумал, что ему придется вспоминать молитвы, когда туча на горизонте изменила направление вслед за ними – они шли прямо наперерез разъярившейся стихии, а Черная Жемчужина, как бы ни была хороша, была всего лишь хрупким бригом.   
Чондэ нервно всматривался в серое небо, стоя рядом с Вуфанем у штурвала. Алое, как кровь, солнце, опускалось за горизонт с другой стороны, и Чунмен слишком хорошо помнил эту ярость…  
\- Лей! – Чунмен от отчаяния окликнул проходящего мимо парня, но тот, очевидно, не расслышал, с озабоченным лицом подходя к Чондэ.  
\- Мы не успеваем, - тихо сказал Лей.   
\- Я знаю, - ответил Чондэ. – Жемчужина выдержит.   
\- Откуда тебе знать? – вмешался Кенсу.   
Чондэ медленно развернулся к нему, уставившись на своего подчиненного:   
\- Во что мне, по-твоему, еще верить, как не в свой корабль?   
Солнце потухло в черной воде, и небо в несколько мгновений почернело. Поднялся ветер, заглушавший слова, и Жемчужину закачало.   
\- Убрать паруса, - заорал Чондэ. – Быстро.   
Лей и Лухань проворно затянули черные полотна, и Жемчужина стала устойчивее – до очередного сумасшедшего порыва ветра, который, подняв легкий корабль, закружил его, словно игрушку. Волны бесились, дохлестывая до кромок бортов и заливая Чунмена брызгами. Напряженный скрип мачт приводил его в ужас, и он нервно наблюдал за командой, столпившейся на палубе. Пираты выглядели взволнованными и говорили друг другу что-то, стараясь перекричать ветер – лишь Чондэ стоял на носу и молча смотрел на беснующуюся стихию перед ним, сосредоточенный, готовясь вместе со своим кораблем встретить лицом к лицу ожившую ярость.   
Волны хлестали через борты, заливая палубу водой, но никто из пиратов не спешил прятаться в трюме – они все лишь стояли и смотрели на стихию, которая хотела уничтожить их и их корабль – жалкую скорлупку посреди огромного безжалостного океана.   
«Бесстрашные», - подумал Чунмен.   
Дождь хлестал косыми плетями, обжигая голую кожу, и Чунмен, пригнув голову, смотрел в черное небо, которое, словно гнев богов, разрезали пронзительно яркие молнии. Одна из вспышек ударила прямо над ними, и Чунмен подумал, что фок-мачте конец, слыша раздавшийся вслед за этим скрип. Но Жемчужина все еще удерживала ярость шторма, а гром, от которого закладывало уши, был не такой уж большой бедой. Чунмен подумал, что они выдержат… когда огромное черное полотно паруса на грот-мачте с сырым хлопком внезапно оборвалось вниз…   
Жемчужину зашвыряло из стороны в сторону, так что стоять на ногах стало невозможно, и Чунмен услышал яростный даже сквозь вой ветра голос Чондэ:  
\- Закрепить парус!  
\- Веревка, Чондэ! – закричал Лухань. – Веревка оборвалась.   
Чунмен подумал, что это конец. Но Чунмен не хотел умирать. По крайней мере, не со связанными руками. Он остервенело уперся в веревки, оплетавшиеся вокруг его запястий, голыми ступнями. Толстая веревка намокла и с трудом, причиняя ему жуткую боль, но скатывалась с ладоней. Чунмен выбросил веревку и, качаясь от ветра, поднялся на ноги – команда пиратов безуспешно пыталась скатать парус обратно, используя оставшиеся неповрежденными снасти.   
Жемчужину по-прежнему бросало из стороны в сторону, и Чунмен подумал, что распущенный парус – это их смерть. По всей видимости, Чондэ считал так же, и Чунмен только удивленно распахнул глаза, когда Чондэ бросил:  
\- Трусы! – и стал подниматься на грот-мачту.  
Хлипкую веревочную лестницу отрывало от мачты, ветер и дождь безжалостно исхлестывали тело Чондэ, пока он добирался до реи. Чунмен с ужасом смотрел, как капитан Черной Жемчужины осторожно ползет по тонкой рее, отчаянно пытаясь спасти свой корабль от гибели. Когда от очередного яростного порыва ветра Чондэ почти снесло со скользкого тонкого дерева, Чунмен подумал, что этот чертов капитан, должно быть, сумасшедший. Но Чондэ продолжал ползти вперед, остановившись у самого конца реи, с трудом отобрал у ревущего ветра обрывки разорванной снасти и связал их вместе, выпустив из рук.   
Парус остервенело хлопнул мокрым полотном, и Чунмен вцепился в болтающуюся веревку крепления, пятясь назад. Кто-то обнял его за пояс и помог тянуть. Чунмен видел, как с другой стороны Лухань и Сюмин делают то же, отчаянно борясь с ветром, мешающим двигаться. Черный парус медленно пополз вверх…  
Снасти закрепили, и Чунмен завороженно смотрел, как Чондэ спускается с мачты, устало оседая на палубу.   
\- Капитан! – закричал Лей, подбегая к нему. – Как ты?   
Чондэ улыбнулся, и Чунмен даже сквозь шквал дождя и ветра заметил удовлетворение и довольство в его улыбке, когда он произнес:   
\- Моя… Жемчужина, - а потом перевел удивленный взгляд на него, словно спрашивая, что он тут делает.   
Чунмен продолжал стоять и смотреть в ревущее, разбивающееся молниями и дрожащее от грома небо и медленно понимал, что заставляет Чондэ рисковать своей жизнью ради черного хрупкого корабля, сопротивляющегося стихии с такой яростью, словно ему по силам тягаться с гневом небес. 

Утром небо блестело красками и было таким безоблачным, что не верилось, что вчера оно рвалось надвое, рассекаемое молниями, а ветер готов был сожрать изящный черный корпус брига, как голодный зверь. Но боль во всех мышцах убеждала Чунмена, что рев стихии и отчаянная храбрость черного капитана – все было правдой. Как было правдой и то, что он был и остается пленником жестокого пирата – после того, как ему разрешили поесть, Вуфань снова связал его руки веревками, и Чунмен безнадежно прижался спиной к корме, уткнувшись лицом в локти.   
К обеду на горизонте показалась земля, а еще чуть позже, когда Жемчужина бросила якорь, Чунмена растолкали и заставили подняться. Чондэ уставился на него темными безжалостными глазами, и Чунмен покорно уселся в колыхающейся на воде шлюпке.   
Чунмен не знал, что это за город, да и не мог знать. Единственное, что ему было понятно – они идут на рынок. И когда позади остались лотки торговцев фруктами и тканями, а в воздухе запахло грязным человеческим телом и отходами, Чунмен понял, что это не просто рынок – здесь торгуют рабами.   
\- Смотри, какая красотка, - Чанель ткнул Бекхена в бок, указывая на красивую девушку в шелках, не похожую на азиатку, рядом с которой стояли две других – смотря на проходящих бессмысленными и жалобными глазами.   
«Скоро такие же будут и у меня», - подумал Чунмен.   
Он со странным безразличием смотрел на худых полураздетых мужчин с цепями на руках и совсем почти голых женщин, страдающих от жары, стоя вдоль стен глиняных бараков. Какой-то мальчик писал на стену, и сырое пятно моментально высыхало от жары.   
\- Чондэ, а давай бабу купим, - весело сказал Чанель. – Ты сразу повеселеешь.   
\- Тебе бабка оставила рецепт, чем лечиться, когда твое хозяйство загниет, или как? – спросил Чондэ.   
Чанель обиженно замолчал, и Чунмен почувствовал, как кто-то толкнул его в спину. Пришли.   
Толстый китаец с омерзительной седой бороденкой заинтересованно уставился на связанные руки Чунмена и бросил на Чондэ вопросительный взгляд.   
\- Сколько за него? – спросил Чондэ, толкнув Чунмена вперед.   
Чунмен еще раз посмотрел на седую бородку и с ненавистью оглянулся на Чондэ.   
\- Тридцать золотом, - противно тонким голосом протянул китаец.   
Чондэ фыркнул и сказал:   
\- Пошли дальше.   
\- Сорок золотых, господин! – еще слаще пропел работорговец. – Больше не получится, посмотри, какой он худой! Совсем не сможет работать.   
\- Я сказал, это не цена, - оборвал Чондэ.   
\- Мразь! Собака! – Чунмен внезапно почувствовал, что не может этого терпеть – уж лучше бы его убили пираты, повесили бы на рее, только не продавали. – Отпусти меня, тварь!  
Чунмен беспомощно повис в крепких руках Чанеля.   
\- Пятьдесят, - сказал Чондэ, презрительно смотря на Чунмена. – И то только потому, что он мне надоел.   
\- Нет, пожалуйста… - взмолился Чунмен, вытирая слезы с глаз.   
\- Пятьдесят, это очень хорошо, - сказал китаец, отсчитывая монеты из мешка на поясе.   
Когда Чондэ получил деньги, Чанель толкнул его вперед – и Чунмен упал прямо на раскаленные камни, закапывая пыль на них слезами. Он никогда не думал, что закончит свою жизнь так. Будь проклято его злое счастье…

\- Зачем ты это сделал? – допытывался Лей. – Ты же против торговли людьми.   
\- А что ты предлагаешь делать? – Чондэ раздраженно повернулся к самому нежному и сочувствующему из команды Лею. – Взять его на Жемчужину?   
\- Вчера он помог нам, - напомнил Лей. – Он умеет управляться со снастями. Нам все равно нужны люди.   
\- И из всех портовых пьяниц ты предлагаешь мне нанять трусливую шваль? А, Лей? Ты можешь повернуться спиной к любому из команды и знать, что тебя прикроют – и я, и Чанель, и Бекхен. – Чондэ тыкал пальцем в каждого поочередно, пытаясь донести до Лея истину. - А ему ты будешь доверять?  
\- Мне он показался хорошим, - тихо проговорил Лей. А потом добавил уверенно: – А еще то, что ты сделал, не нравится тебе самому. Это у тебя на лице написано.   
\- Тебе бабка оставила указания, как читать по лицам? – проорал Чондэ.  
И Чанель внезапно рассмеялся:  
\- Эта твоя вечная бабка… Она всегда появляется, когда ты злишься.   
Звонкий смех Бекхена поддержал Чанеля, и Чондэ оглянулся на них:   
\- Что, вы тоже собрались его защищать?   
Бекхен потянулся, покрутил серебряное колечко на пальце и деловито заметил:   
\- Ну, вообще-то Лей прав, народу не хватает.   
\- Достало уже по кораблю носиться, когда начинается дерьмо, как вчера, - вторил Чанель. – С лишним человеком было бы проще. И потом, у нас впереди долгое плавание… Потом выбросим его в каком-нибудь китайском порту и все дела.   
Чондэ невнятно прорычал что-то и развернулся на каблуках. 

 

\- Я забираю его, - услышал Чунмен.  
Он поднял голову: тонкая рука с кольцом из черной жемчужины в оправе опустила перед китайцем горсть золотых монет.   
\- Господин, это невозможно, - пропел китаец, щурясь. – Теперь он стоит шестьдесят монет.   
\- Ах ты грязный торгаш, - перед китайцем сверкнул клинок, и Бекхен нехорошо прищурился. – Мы можем заплатить и шестьдесят. А на сдачу возьмем кусочек этого прекрасного мягкого сала с твоего брюха.   
Чондэ скривил губы, и Чунмен вновь заметил в его улыбке довольство – по всей видимости, Чондэ гордился своей командой так же, как и кораблем.   
\- Хорошо-хорошо, - засуетился китаец, - господин может забрать раба.   
\- Пошли, - кивнул Чанель, и Чунмен, не помня себя от счастья, вскочил на ноги.   
\- Мерзкие разбойники, - раздалось им в спину, и Бекхен снова сжал руку на кинжале.   
\- Тебе правда понадобилось его сало? – усмехнулся Лей, осторожно опуская его сжатую руку.   
\- Да им даже портовые крысы бы побрезговали, - буркнул Бекхен.   
Чунмен шагал вслед за ними и даже не спрашивал, куда его ведут. Он был согласен на что угодно – раз продавать его передумали.


	11. Озеро, в котором растут лотосы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тао заблудился в своем лесу внутри себя, но чей-то голос лунной ночью заставляет его искать то, что ему предназначено...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight blues by SW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3p41aRfW0BE

Желтый лунный свет спускается дорожкой прямо с неба и упирается под ноги. Хочется поднять руку и помахать ей в воздухе, чтобы убедиться, что ее нет на самом деле. Из приоткрытой двери слышится хрип – больное горло с трудом всасывает в себя густой воздух летней ночи, отчаянно сопротивляясь перед концом. Он закрывает дверь, думая, что нехорошо будет, если старик проснется, начнет звать его, хватаясь высохшими до костей морщинистыми руками за воздух, а его не будет рядом, чтобы принести воды.  
Старые доски тихо скрипят под его ногами, а он смотрит на желтый диск в небе – опять не спится. Без причины тревожно. Нет покоя.   
Хлопок ладонями – и из темноты возле крыльца слышится недовольный скулеж. Мохнатая собака с тупой короткой мордой подбегает, чтобы ткнуться холодным носом в колени хозяина. Теплая рука коротко проводит по шерсти, и молодой пес без имени бежит вслед за молодым человеком. Тихий шорох шагов по траве тонет в желтом лунном свете – пес без имени привык, что хозяин часто не спит и бродит по ночам по лесу, разыскивая непонятно что.   
Ему не нужно оглядываться, чтобы видеть в темноте – то, что не имеет названия и бередит душу холодным лунным светом, ведет безошибочно. Пес вспугивает кого-то в траве, и ночной лес наполняется встревоженным шорохом, а потом лаем. Он коротко свистит, чтобы подозвать собаку, мешающую ему думать – и замирает, вслушиваясь в глухую тишину.   
Где-то далеко раздается короткий звучный хруст сломанного сучка, и он делает шаг вперед. Ветки не ломаются сами по себе. Они трещат, когда по ним ступает кто-то живой, такой же, как он сам.   
Раньше его пугали эти звуки, не принадлежащие, чужие лесу – но теперь ему все равно. Единственное, чего он по-настоящему боится – того, что мешает ему спать каждый раз, когда луна вырастает до полного круга. Того, что гонит его с постели почти каждую ночь, заставляя бродить по лесу. Это единственное, с чем не научил его справляться умирающий дед, и это даже хорошо – он не может бояться того, против чего нет оружия. Он чего не убежать.   
Мох мнется под ногами, гнилые сучья с хрустом подламываются, но он идет вперед, осторожно прикрывая лицо от низких веток. В этих местах он не заблудится даже ночью, даже в темноте – а сейчас полная луна светится так ярко, что это и вовсе смешно.   
Его собака внезапно воет – нехорошо и пронзительно. Он соображает, что пес где-то рядом с дорогой, и уверенно шагает в темноте дальше. Собаки не воют просто так, а дорогой пользуются только чужаки – неудивительно, что предчувствие его не обмануло.   
Лес редеет, и он, раздвигая ветки, выходит к дороге. Луна освещает две колеи, поросшие травой, кажущиеся черными потоками воды в темноте. Между ними поломанной тенью лежит человек – лицом вниз, руки в стороны. Умный пес стоит над покойником, глядя на хозяина золотистыми рыжими глазами, ярко блестящими от лунного света.   
\- Молодец, - говорит он псу, приседая над телом. Он осторожно разворачивает его за плечо и испуганно отшатывается – остекленевшие бессмысленные глаза на удивительно молодом лице напугали даже его. Рваная прядь волос лежит на мертвенно-белоснежной коже, спускаясь кончиком к уголку губ, и он всматривается в юное личико, пытаясь убедить себя, что проще всего было бы оставить его здесь. Но даже после смерти оставшиеся красивыми глаза, завораживающие удивительным коричным оттенком радужки, задевают внутри него что-то жалостливое, и он понимает, что вернется завтра, чтобы закопать того, кто больше никогда не назовет свое имя.   
Он устало поднимается, оглядываясь по сторонам и замечая вдали еще два силуэта. Очевидная неестественность их поз в холодном лунном свете не оставляет сомнений. Он подходит ближе, разглядывая повернутые к небу лица. Оба мужчины гораздо старше и одеты бедно – очевидно, слуги. Даже в темноте видно, что земля вокруг тел изрыта копытами, и он уверен, что, вернувшись завтра, найдет где-нибудь потерянный золотой или еще что-нибудь ценное, из-за чего напали на этих людей. Пес подбегает к нему, осторожно принюхиваясь к земле, и он запоздало соображает, что, наверно, не разглядел в темноте кровь. Ему становится неприятно, и он брезгливо вытирает подошвы сапог о траву на обочине.   
\- Домой? – спрашивает он у собаки. Но пес стоит на дороге, смотрит блестящими янтарными глазами то на него, то дальше в темноту, и он неуверенно всматривается в силуэты деревьев, прислушиваясь не то к тишине, не то к тому голосу, что согнал его с постели. Он выполнил все, чего от него хотели. Или нет?  
Шаги по ровной вытоптанной земле звучат громче, чем в лесу, когда он идет по дороге вперед, рассматривая залегшие под деревьями тени. Ночной лес как всегда тих и беззвучен, но услышанный им звук треснувшего сучка не дает ему покоя. Он наугад сворачивает с дороги в лес там, где деревья растут реже, и беспокойство внезапно становится слишком сильным.   
Черные глаза рассматривают тени на земле, пока внезапно не останавливаются на той, которая очертаниями не похожа ни на что больше. Он подходит ближе, с разочарованием разглядывая еще одно тело, нехорошо перегнутое в поясе, лежащее лицом в землю. Он ничего не ждет, когда разворачивает его к свету, и поэтому пугается, когда его пальцев на чужих губах касается едва уловимое тепло. Он наклоняется ниже, прислушиваясь получше – чужая грудь действительно приподнимается. Только слабо, очень слабо – на правой стороне груди большое темное пятно, оставляющее на его пальцах вязкий след.   
Он свистит еще раз, подзывая пса, а потом берет это тело, которое все еще не покинула жизнь, на руки. Теперь у него в доме двое почти мертвых. 

 

Он не умирает, и это странно. Глаза всегда закрыты, сомкнутые черные ресницы не дрожат. Только длинные дуги бровей болезненно изгибаются, когда жар рассыпается по бледной коже, оставляя на висках и груди прозрачные капельки пота.   
Он не знает, что ему делать. Он умеет лечить маленькие раны – но не такую, черной язвой прогнившую внутрь груди, питающую ядом разорванное легкое. Травы, настой из которых он вливает в горячие бесцветные губы, не помогают, только ненадолго снимаю жар.   
Солнце едва поднялось над водой и теперь растворяет в синем озере желтый огонь. Он снимает с себя одежду и медленно входит в нетеплую еще воду. Необходимость ухаживать за двумя больными измотала его, и ему кажется, что теперь его тело потихоньку растворяется в воде, оставляя напряжение в неярких солнечных лучах. Когда его голова уходит под воду, он слышит в ушах шум собственной крови. Неприятно шурщащий прилив, поднимающий давление – и отчаянный вдох, наполняющий легкие воздухом. Ему нравится играть со смертью. Смерть тоже не кажется ему чем-то чужим и пугающим – она всегда рядом, только оглянись. Как эти рассветные солнечные лучи, струящиеся почти параллельно воде, упирающиеся ему в спину. Он действительно тревожно оглядывается через плечо, снова почувствовав знакомое воющее беспокойство. Капельки воды с волос шлепают о плечи, оранжевое солнце прямо напротив смотрит в глаза – но за ним никого нет. Пусто. Только обожженная желтым вода и листья лотоса, плавающие на поверхности. В смерти нет ничего удивительного, и ее не избежать, если тонкая нить жизни должна оборваться прямо здесь, как у старика, который уже прожил достаточно – он это знает. Но тот, второй, еще слишком молод, чтобы умирать, и это не дает ему покоя. Наверно поэтому он тихо ступает по дну, дотягиваясь до ближайшего листа, расплывшегося зеленым по воде. Дед говорил, что лотос – сильный цветок. 

 

Ему кажется, что он впервые заснул спокойно – брови расслабились, губы приоткрылись, перестав звучать тихим звуком, похожим на стон. Что же, если лотос так хорош – ему не трудно сорвать еще. 

 

Бекхен с трудом открывает слипшиеся глаза, но перед ним только густой полумрак из теней. И когда тень внезапно шевелится, придвигаясь к нему, ему становится до одури страшно. Он пытается закричать, но выходит только съеденный хрипом стон.  
Тень придвигается еще ближе, заставляет его приподняться и подносит к его губам кружку, вынуждая сделать глоток. Бекхен слабо вырывается, морщась от горечи, которую невозможно глотать, проливает воду себе на подбородок, но тень так же настойчиво заставляет его выпить все, а потом опускает обратно.   
Горло после травяного настоя не такое сухое, и Бекхен заставляет себя хрипло произнести:  
\- Где я?  
Тень закрывает ему рот теплыми пальцами и придавливает обратно. У Бекхена нет сил, чтобы сопротивляться. Тень исчезает, а Бекхен снова проваливается в сон, запоминая только блестящие черные глаза с каким-то диким хищным разрезом. 

 

\- Кто ты?   
Он от неожиданности едва ли не расплескивает воду.  
\- Где я? Где Сехун?   
Значит, вот как звали того, кого он закопал у обочины.   
Он выливает воду в большой бачок и уходит снова, оставляя вопросы очнувшегося юноши без ответа. По всему выходило, что он спас хозяина. По всему выходило, что слуги погибли из-за него. 

 

Бекхена снова заставили пить горький настой, а потом тем же способом влили в него жидкий суп. Парень, ухаживавший за ним, продолжал молчать, и Бекхен уже не спрашивал о Сехуне – кроме него, этого парня и старика, тяжело дышащего в углу, больше никого не было. То, что они все мертвы, а он один в затерянной где-то в лесной глуши хижине, беспомощный и всецело зависимый от этого пугающего китайца, который поит его травяным настоем, постепенно укладывалось в голове Бекхена, но менее страшно от этого не становилось. Он испуганно сжимался каждый раз, когда юноша заходил в хижину, и по ночам спал тревожно, чувствуя, что парень не спит и смотрит на него.   
Когда китаец, в очередной раз влив в него кружку настоя, потянулся к его груди, распахивая рубашку, Бекхен испуганно сжался, стягивая ткань обратно. Китаец посмотрел на него насмешливо и мягко убрал его руки, нагибаясь, чтобы осмотреть рану. Смоченную чем-то неприятно пахнущим ткань прижали к его телу и несильно надавили, предлагая лечь обратно, и Бекхен послушно опустился на пол, вдруг заговорив:  
\- Прости, я подумал, что… - Бекхен считал, что парень немой, а, может быть, и вовсе его не слышит – по крайней мере, Бекхен ни разу не заметил, чтобы он хоть как-то отреагировал на его слова – и поэтому решил, что может говорить без стеснения, устав за эти дни молчать и слушать только свои горькие мысли. – Если честно, то ты меня пугаешь… очень. У тебя странные глаза, кажется, что ты видишь насквозь.  
Ни один мускул на лице китайца не шевельнулся, и Бекхен продолжил:  
\- Если бы ты знал, как я хочу домой… - Бекхен закрыл глаза, и под веками его обожгло горячим. – Что мне теперь делать? Я даже не знаю, куда идти. Я даже встать не могу… А тебя не спросишь…  
Маленькая горячая капелька скользнула к виску, и Бекхен от неожиданности замер, когда услышал:  
\- Я покажу тебе дорогу, на которой нашел вас. Если пойдешь по ней, то выйдешь к городу.   
Китаец стоял у плиты, вытирая руки о грязную тряпку, и смотрел на него.   
\- Я думал, ты немой, - растерянно сказал Бекхен.   
\- Нет, - ответил парень.   
\- Тогда почему молчал? – все еще с недоумением, спросил Бекхен.   
\- О чем с тобой разговаривать?   
Парень выплюнул слова так презрительно, что Бекхен обиженно замолчал, пытаясь понять, чем он успел обидеть странного юношу. В конце концов Бекхен решил, что он ни в чем не виноват – он же не просил лечить его и ухаживать за ним, и решил попытать счастья еще раз:   
\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил он.   
\- Тао, - ответил парень.   
\- А меня…   
\- Мне все равно.   
Бекхен закрыл рот и уставился в черный грязный потолок. Как только он сможет встать…

 

Солнечный утренний свет пробирался в крохотное оконце, разгоняя мутный полумрак. Бекхен посмотрел на свою руку, лежащую рядом с головой, задумчиво сжимая пальцы в кулак. Лежать у него не осталось ни сил, ни терпения. Он должен встать, даже если это навредит ему. Бекхен опустил руку на пол, чувствуя под пальцами грязные доски, и попробовал приподняться, не удержав случайный стон.  
Тао услышал тонкий всхлип и, перестав двигать иголкой, поднял голову – больной парень растянулся на полу звездой, широко раздвинув тонкие руки, царапая ими пол. Тао посмотрел на бледную кисть, вытянувшуюся из-под накидки, и против воли остановился на ней взглядом. Если бы он увидел только одну эту руку, он бы подумал, что она принадлежит женщине. Не говоря о длинных красивых пальцах, у господского сынка была бледная ухоженная кожа, так что можно было не сомневаться, что он никогда в своей жизни не работал. Тао бросил на него презрительный взгляд, и Бекхен замер, прекратив свои попытки подняться. Презрения ему хватало.   
Бекхен дождался, когда Тао закончит работу, по обыкновению проверит старика и уйдет, хлопнув дверью, чтобы вновь появиться только после обеда. И когда Тао, бросив на него напоследок безразличный взгляд, исчез за дверью, Бекхен снова принялся крести ногтями по полу, пытаясь подняться. Он должен был это сделать, чего бы это ему ни стоило. Если ему еще раз придется говорить чертову китайцу, что ему нужно в туалет, он умрет от стыда.   
Бекхен слабо простонал и перевернулся на бок, с трудом подтягивая к себе бесчувственные ноги. Опираясь руками о пол, он поднялся на колени, а там уже ничего не стоило встать, держась за стену. Бекхен радостно улыбнулся, но подумал, что поторопился, когда каждый его короткий шаг начал отзываться болью в легком. Все так же цепляясь за стену, Бекхен добрался до двери и толкнул ее наружу. Яркий солнечный свет плеснул ему в лицо, и он зажмурился, удивляясь тому, насколько он отвык от солнца. Когда глаза привыкли, Бекхен осмотрелся и поморщился – Тао сидел посреди двора на коленях, теребя мохнатую шкуру серого пса, и ласково называл его умницей и хорошей собакой…   
«Вот, значит, как – даже с собакой ему есть, о чем поговорить»  
Тао почувствовал взгляд в спину и, оставив пса, оглянулся – аристократик смотрел на него и, держась тонкой рукой за стену дома, опускался на землю. Тао фыркнул и отвернулся – пусть гуляет, раз ему так хочется. 

 

Бекхен смотрел, как Тао рубит дрова, потом тащит воду из колодца, потом раскладывает какие-то травы под навесом. Молодой китаец, оттолкнув морду суетливого пса, открыл дверь в сарай, пристроившийся под тем же навесом, и Бекхен услышал потревоженное кудахтанье, сразу же вспомнив суп, которым кормил его Тао.   
«Ну конечно, - подумал Бекхен. – Должен же он что-то есть. Тем более он здесь не один»  
Бекхен никогда не задумывался, откуда появляется еда у него на столе – просто была и все. Если он хотел есть, он просил Сехуна принести ему что-нибудь… а этому парню приходилось весь день бегать, чтобы не засыпать с пустым желудком. И вдруг Бекхену стало неприятно – жить с ним под одной крышей, вынуждая делить на троих и без того скудный обед.   
Тао снова прошел мимо, держа в руках ободранную куриную тушку, раздраженно отталкивая норовившего обнюхать ее пса ногой, и Бекхен сморщился при виде окровавленной перерубленной шеи. Нет, гораздо неприятнее, чем объедать парня, было думать, что его тоже могут заставить заниматься этим – таскать убитых кур по двору и шпынять назойливого пса. При мысли об этом Бекхена выворачивало наизнанку.   
Еще через час Тао выглянул из двери и сказал:   
\- Пойдем обедать, - и уставился на Бекхена своими блестящими черными глазами.   
Бекхен моргнул, почему-то вдруг четко осознав, что встать сейчас просто не сможет, и отрицательно помотал головой пару раз, отказываясь. Тао пожал плечами и исчез.   
Солнце дотянулось почти до земли, когда Тао сообразил, почему этот все сидит там снаружи, смотрит на двор и ласкает пса. Он поднялся, молча встал перед Бекхеном, и, прихватив за пояс, помог встать. За весь день Бекхен не сказал ему ни слова, и Тао даже не мог с уверенностью сказать, радовало ли это его. 

 

\- Я хочу помыться, - выдавил из себя Бекхен. Он лежал на полу и водил пальцами по шее, чувствуя, как грязь на коже скатывается катышками.   
\- А больше ты ничего не хочешь? – насмешливо спросил Тао, вытирая ложку, которой кормил старика.   
\- Больше ничего не хочу, - тихо сказал Бекхен, отворачиваясь к стене. Ему надо было спать. Он чувствовал, что после каждого, глубокого, как обморок, сна, в его теле появлялось больше сил. Чем больше сил у него будет, тем скорее он сможет уйти. 

 

\- Пошли, - сказал Тао, поднимая его за плечо.   
\- Куда? – удивленно спросил Бекхен. – Ты меня выгоняешь?   
Бекхен подумал, что первый раз видит на лице Тао если не улыбку, то хотя бы ухмылку.   
\- Ты же сам сказал, что хочешь мыться, - объяснил Тао. – Идем.   
Бекхен поднялся и побрел следом за китайцем – они пересекли двор и остановились под навесом.   
\- Раздевайся, - сказал Тао, стаскивая с себя грубую рубаху и бросая ее на скамью.   
Бекхен нерешительно потянул свою одежду вниз, остановившись только тогда, когда Тао выбрался из штанов:  
\- Ты что, со мной пойдешь? – спросил он.   
\- А ты сможешь сам стоять? – вопросом ответил Тао.   
Тао открыл перед ним дверь, и Бекхен, стыдливо прикрываясь, шагнул внутрь. Сухая жара опалила его кожу, воздуха резко стало мало, и Бекхен зашатался, хватаясь пальцами за горячую стену. Нет, вымыться сам он не сможет. Придется снова покорно принимать помощь презирающего его молодого человека, позволив насмехаться не только над его происхождением и беспомощностью, но и над бледным слабым телом, которое настолько же отличалось от тела Тао, как луна от солнца – Тао был крепким, загорелым, и когда он двигался, сильные мышцы играли под темной кожей.   
\- Повернись, - Бекхен послушно развернулся, стараясь не смотреть Тао в глаза, и зашатался, когда его окатили водой.   
Бекхен хватал горячий воздух ртом и изумленно смотрел на смеющегося китайца перед собой, понимая, что каждое его движение в этой удушающей жаре неизбежно делает из него клоуна, в удовольствии посмеяться над которым Тао себе не откажет.   
\- Хватит, - затравленно сказал Бекхен, когда на него снова опрокинули ковш горячей воды. – Просто хватит, - Бекхен устало опустился на корточки, чувствуя, что у пола дышать легче.   
\- Ты сам хотел мыться, чего жалуешься? – невозмутимо спросил Тао, поднимая его опять. – Мыло.   
Бекхен взял протянутый брусок и, тяжело дыша от жары, стал медленно водить им по груди, чувствуя, что Тао продолжает смотреть на него. Он с трудом намылил тело и попытался дотянуться до спины, когда Тао забрал мыло из его рук:  
\- Давай помогу.  
Бекхен устало закрыл глаза, чувствуя легкие прикосновения к коже, и опомнился только тогда, когда Тао замер за его спиной, почему-то продолжая держать руку на его плече.   
\- Что? – удивленно спросил Бекхен, поворачиваясь.   
\- Ничего, - сказал Тао, возвращая ему мыло и пряча взгляд. И Бекхен с удивлением подумал, что не почувствовал в его прикосновениях брезгливости. Тао больше не смотрел на него, а Бекхен, смывая с себя мыло, думал о том, что Тао, наверно, и девушки-то голой никогда не видел.   
Когда вода смыла с волос Бекхена последние остатки мыла, он дошатался до двери и выбрался наружу, отчаянно вдыхая свежий воздух. Тао с усмешкой вышел следом, и Бекхен решил, что должен уйти раньше, чем ему опять потребуется помыться. 

\- Почему ты живешь здесь? – спросил Бекхен.  
Тао молчал, но Бекхен надеялся на ответ – как бы смешно ни звучало, после взглядов и прикосновений в бане разговаривать стало легче, и Бекхен весь день ходил хвостом за Тао, не уставая спрашивать, что, как и зачем он делает.   
\- Почему бы и нет? – ответил Тао, и Бекхен хмыкнул – он начал привыкать даже к этим ответам вопросом на вопрос.   
\- Это из-за него? – Бекхен указал на спящего в углу старика. – Он умирает?  
Тао только фыркнул, не считая нужным давать очевидный ответ. Старику становилось все хуже, он совсем не разговаривал и почти не ел. Тао с грустью подумал, что останется один, как ветер в поле, когда он умрет, и тоскливо вздохнул. Бекхен заметил мелькнувшее на его лице печальное выражение и придвинулся ближе:  
\- А родители твои где?   
\- Умерли, - ответил Тао, глядя на него черными ясными глазами. – Один из таких, как твой отец, приказал сжечь их на костре. Вся деревня собралась посмотреть, как сжигают ведьму и ее мужа. В деревне был настоящий праздник, - язвительно проговорил Тао.   
Бекхен молчал, только продолжал тонкими пальцами мять край рубашки.   
\- Мы с дедом прятались в лесу, пока нас не бросили искать. А потом и возвращаться было ни к чему.   
\- Мне жаль, - тихо произнес Бекхен.   
\- С чего бы тебе? – тут же оттолкнул его Тао. – Я не жалею, что вырос вдали от людей, готовых привязать к столбу и сжечь тех, кто не похож на них.   
\- Это не значит, что все люди жестоки, - ответил Бекхен.   
\- Точно, - улыбнулся Тао. – Милейшие люди убили твоих слуг и воткнули тебе нож в грудь, да?  
Бекхен понял, что продолжать бесполезно – такие, как Тао, не гнутся, они вроде железа, хранят свое горе в себе и отталкивают любую помощь, но Бекхен хотел бы помочь – хотя бы в знак благодарности за то, что все еще жив благодаря Тао.   
\- Значит, будешь всю жизнь жить здесь со своим псом? Пока окончательно не одичаешь?  
\- Мой пес хотя бы не прокусит мне глотку, пока я сплю, - ответил Тао.   
\- Я же тебя не укусил, хоть ты и спишь рядом, - напомнил Бекхен. – Кроме убийц и преступников, в мире есть хорошие люди.   
Тао улыбнулся:  
\- Знаешь, когда я начну тебе доверять?  
\- Когда? – спросил Бекхен, надеясь, что сумел достучаться до оглохшего в своей дикости Тао.   
\- Когда ты уйдешь, - Тао хмыкнул и пододвинул к нему чашку с настоем. – Пей.   
\- Ты просто боишься, - насмешливо сказал Бекхен. – Боишься доверять.   
\- А вот это уже совсем не твое дело, - отрезал Тао.   
\- Что за гадость ты мне даешь? – скривился Бекхен. – Каждый раз, когда я пью это, я думаю, что ты сварил это из дохлых мышей.   
Тао забрал чашку из его рук, задев пальцами руку, и понюхал оставшуюся на дне жидкость:  
\- Нормальный запах. Это лотос, листья и корни.   
Бекхен улыбнулся:   
\- Цветок, который используют женщины, чтобы добиться любви мужчины?  
Тао уставился на него блестящими черными глазами, и Бекхен готов был поклясться, что разглядел в них тенью мелькнувшее смущение.   
\- Мне-то откуда знать, - сказал Тао, нагибаясь к Бекхену, чтобы проверить рану, да так и застыл с поднятой рукой.  
\- Я думал, ты знаешь все о травах, - еще раз улыбнулся Бекхен, вытягивая длинные ноги на своей подстилке и опираясь на руки, чтобы Тао было легче поднять его рубашку. – Я думал, ты знаешь, что лотос возбуждает.   
\- Возбуждает… что? – не думая спросил Тао, закатывая ткань вверх по груди и осторожно касаясь кончиками пальцев начавшего появляться на ране рубца. – Наконец-то заживает. Я вообще не думал, что ты поправишься… Бекхен?  
Тао удивленно посмотрел сначала на сильно поднимающийся живот под своими руками, потом на самого Бекхена, сидевшего с закушенной губой и глядящего на него темными голодными глазами. Бекхен закрыл глаза и обвел раскрытыми напряженными пальцами косточку челюсти, представляя, что это не его пальцы, а рука Тао, до сих пор держащего его рубашку высоко поднятой вверх. Чувствуя присутствие китайца рядом, так близко, слыша его тихое дыхание, Бекхен начинал сходить с ума. Виноват в этом лотос или то, что он весь день тихо подглядывал за Тао, пытаясь забыть его обнаженное тело, которое так хорошо, хотя и делал вид, что это его совсем не интересует, успел рассмотреть в горячем аду бани, но Бекхену невыносимо хотелось...  
\- Бекхен, - снова позвал Тао, зачем-то плотнее приложив ладонь к чужой груди. Бекхен продолжал молчать, а на его лице одно за другим появлялись и исчезали все более странные выражения, смысл которых дошел до Тао только тогда, когда он взглянул вниз.   
\- Насмотрелся? – насмешливо спросил Бекхен, когда Тао с порозовевшими щеками отвлекся от разглядывания его штанов.  
\- Ты что, правда… - неверяще пробормотал Тао, скользя легкой ладонью с левой стороны груди на правую – Бекхен вздрогнул, гася пробежавшую по его спине судорогу, и Тао еще раз погладил чужое тело, в этот раз уже увереннее, нарисовав ладонью круг на бледной коже между двумя торчащими в стороны розовыми сосками. Бекхен отозвался едва слышным стоном, и Тао подумал, что это завораживает – наблюдать, как чужое тело реагирует на твои движения.   
\- Я… правда, - пробормотал Бекхен, закрывая глаза и откидывая голову назад, так что кадык прыгнул вверх-вниз. – Перестань меня трогать, если не хочешь, чтобы…  
\- Чтобы что? – спросил Тао, нежно скользя подушечками пальцев вниз на живот. Бекхен чувствовал, какая грубая кожа на его пальцах, как они тихонько царапают чуткую кожу вокруг пупка, и только вздохнул, шире раздвинув ноги, уперевшись бедром в колено Тао.   
Тао переложил руку на придвинувшуюся к нему ногу, сжав узкое, твердое бедро, и навалился на Бекхена, уронив его на пол. Он никогда еще не видел, что делает ласка с чужим телом, он никогда не прикасался к кому-то так, и теперь мог лишь завороженно смотреть, как Бекхен сжимает челюсти и возится под ним, пытаясь не то освободиться, не то потереться о его ногу. Тао имел лишь смутное представление о том, что надо делать, и поэтому делал то, что ему нравилось – снова поднял рубашку Бекхена вверх и погладил розовые пятнышки сосков, царапая нежную кожицу своей грубой ладонью. Бекхен поднял свою похожую на женскую руку, запутав длинные пальцы в его волосах, и Тао с усмешкой подумал, что это можно считать за одобрение, опуская руку ниже, на живот, на опушку штанов. Тело человека, которого он считал ни на что не годным и надоедливым, как осенний дождь, тихо двигалось, приподнимаясь от дыхания, под его собственным, и Тао с удивлением понимал, что все, о чем он думал раньше, теряет смысл по сравнению с тихим вздохом, покинувшим разомкнутые губы, когда он сжал пальцы. Тао впервые почувствовал свою власть над кем-то, кто слабее его, и его удивляло то, что ему это нравилось. Ему было хорошо от одной мысли, что Бекхен, такой слабый и худой по сравнению с ним, придавлен его телом – все такой же бесполезный, беспомощный и… красивый.   
\- Та-о-о… - простонал Бекхен чужое имя, когда его плоть сжали. Ему так хотелось, чтобы Тао гладил его нежно, чтобы наполняющее его желание вылилось из него жаркими горячими стонами, чтобы оставило и отпустило, перестав дразнить черными блестящими глазами перед ним и жесткими волосами под его пальцами. Этот любопытный взгляд антрацитовых глаз, вчитывающихся в каждое движение его лица, казался Бекхену унизительным, будто Тао просто играл с игрушкой, которой у него никогда не раньше не было, раздражая Бекхена, ставшего совершенно неспособным скрывать все то, что отражалось у него на лице, и Бекхен, выпутав красивую руку из жестких, как у дикого зверя, волос просунул ее под ткань штанов китайца. Выражение лица Тао к удовольствию Бекхена сменилось на другое – широкие брови изогнуло, язык, пробежав по губам, оставил на них влажный блеск. Унизительное любопытство пропало, оставив место простому удовольствию.   
Бекхен извивался под Тао, вгоняя длинные ногти на пальцах в ладонь, и думал, что это все удивительно… и неправильно. То, что он делает это с парнем, которого знает неделю, на грязном полу в гнилой хижине, затерянной на границе Китая и Кореи – черноволосый сын сожженной ведьмы грубыми пальцами ласкает его, а он тихо стонет, забыв об умирающем старике в углу, который продолжает хрипеть, разыскивая свою смерть где-то в тумане под давно закрытыми веками. Но почему-то то, что он сам едва не умер, а Тао никогда не встречал людей, которым смог бы доверять, в глазах Бекхена оправдывает их обоих, хрипло дышащих, опустив свою руку в чужие штаны. Они оба настолько молоды и так безнадежно потеряны, что им нечего бояться…  
\- Та-о-о,- в интонации Бекхена только удовольствие, наполняющее его голос так же, как и тело. Непривычное китайское имя цепляется за губы, оставляет темный след на языке, и Бекхен доверчиво позволяет ему пачкать себя, начиная дрожать под чужими руками. Теплая влага пачкает его руку, и Тао падет на него, махнув по его влажному лбу черными волосами. Бекхен внезапно понимает, что Тао младше его самого, но эта мысль истаивает, как льдинка, когда его собственное возбуждение отпускает его. Тао приподнимается над ним, смахивая челку со лба, и смотрит на него испуганными черными глазами, словно просит объяснить, что они только что сделали. Но Бекхен не знает, в какие слова можно одеть все те мысли, что промчались в его голове, пока Тао ласкал его, и поэтому вместо ответа только задувает оплывшую свечу в черепке рядом со своей подстилкой, в темноте обнимая плечи Тао, притягивает к себе. Тао недолго сопротивляется, пытаясь сохранить остатки своей агрессивной независимости, но в конце концов позволяет обнять себя и сам обнимает Бекхена, прижавшегося к нему на тонкой подстилке. Тао чувствует, как чужая нога забирается между его ног, нажимая на все еще горячую и чувствительную плоть, но теперь уже по-другому – Бекхен обвивается вокруг него в темноте так, что Тао внезапно чувствует себя обязанным защищать его, оберегать от темноты и собственных мыслей. Тао засыпает, поглаживая чужую спину, царапающуюся остриями позвонков, словно та тревога, что обычно мешает ему спать, вдруг затихает вместе с дыханием спящего Бекхена. 

 

Бекхен проснулся утром, сладко жмурясь от ощущения наполнившей его тело легкости – он помнил, что всю ночь обнимал молодого китайца, прижимался к его груди и чувствовал чужие ноги, перепутавшиеся с его собственными. Бекхену казалось, что даже его одежда переняла запах Тао – стойкий аромат трав и его загорелого тела. Бекен сжал руки в кулаки и выбрался из-под накидки, с удовольствием потягиваясь. На столе его ждала утренняя чашка с настоем, который он выпил, поморщившись, и выбрался на залитый солнечным светом двор.   
Тао не было видно, так что Бекхену пришлось проверить под навесом, заглянуть в баню и даже посвистеть, подзывая пса с тупой короткой мордой. Но ни на его слабый зов:  
\- Тао-о, - ни на свист никто не откликнулся.   
Бекхен решил, что Тао снова ушел куда-то по своим делам, и побрел обратно в дом, чтобы разыскать что-нибудь съедобное. Он не нашел ничего, кроме хлеба, и, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше, от нечего делать решил приготовить поесть, справедливо рассудив, что с печкой и овощами, найденными под навесом, он как-нибудь справится.   
Бекхен разжег огонь и кое-как приготовил что-то вроде похлебки. Солнце перевалило на другую половину неба, варево на плите медленно остывало, а Тао все не возвращался. Старик зашевелился и захрипел, напугав Бекхена, и Бекхен испуганно нагнулся над ним, решив, что он умирает. Но сухие губы раз за разом складывались в что-то похожее на «Пить», и Бекхен торопливо зачерпнул воды из кадки, вложив кружку в высохшие костлявые руки. Старик затих, и Бекхен оставил его, усевшись на крыльце перед домом.   
Когда оранжевое солнце закатилось за густой лес, и тихие сумерки начали прорастать от остывающей земли к небу, Бекхен признал очевидный факт – Тао не появляется из-за того, что было вчера. Это неприятно царапнуло Бекхена, и он, устало вздохнув, ушел спать. Его обижало то, что он не хотел сделать Тао ничего плохого, а Тао презирал его. Он, черт возьми, предупреждал Тао – но Тао сам решил поиграть с ним. И уж наверно бессмысленно теперь было сидеть и дожидаться его, чтобы упрекнуть вслух и услышать обидные слова, которые Тао успел придумать за день отсутствия.   
Тао хотел бы не возвращаться совсем – бродить по лесу, спать под сосной, пить из ручья – пока Бекхен не догадается, что его ничего здесь не ждет, и не уйдет. Тао был уверен, что он найдет дорогу домой, несмотря на свои маленькие беспомощные ручки. Но у Тао был старик, и он обязан был вернуться.   
Дверь тихо скрипнула, когда он отворил ее в темноте, и Тао мог поклясться, что темнота внутри дернулась. Впрочем, Бекхен, как бы ни притворялся, не мог дышать ровнее, как спящий человек, и Тао бесшумно расстелил свою постель и нырнул под накидку, не собираясь с ним разговаривать. Ощущение чужого тела под руками до сих пор преследовало его, и он бы с радостью обменял его на привычную тревогу.   
Утром Тао успел уйти до того, как Бекхен проснулся – но, прежде чем переступить порог, долго рассматривал его лицо, повернутое к окну. Белая кожа сияла ровным золотистым светом под лучами проникающего в окно солнца, а почти женские пальчики тревожно вздрагивали, сжимая тонкую руку в кулак. Тао вышел на крыльцо, подозвав пса, забрал сеть и быстро исчез в лесу.   
Бекхен проснулся от веселого собачьего лая, грустно посмотрел на вновь наполненную чашку с настоем на столе и опустился обратно на свою постель. Новое солнце ничего не изменило. 

 

Тао бегал от него три дня, и Бекхену надоело. Он бы давно собрался и ушел, раз его присутствия так очевидно не хотят, если бы все в нем не заходилось воем при мысли исчезнуть, даже не посмотрев на упрямого китайца. Бекхен не строил иллюзий, не думал, что мог бы остаться в этой глуши и прятаться всю жизнь вместе с Тао – в конце концов, он был княжеским сыном. В этом нет ни его вины, ни его заслуги – что судьба сделала из него баловня, выбрав ему красивую и приятную роль… которая, однако, никак не помогала ему объясниться с Тао. Бекхен просто хотел сказать… что нет смысла его ненавидеть и избегать. То, что было, было потому, что им обоим хотелось. У них нет обязательств ни перед кем, чтобы испытывать чувство вины за полученное удовольствие.   
\- Тао!   
Тао вздрогнул, различив в темноте сидящего на крыльце Бекхена.   
Он тихо зашипел и остановился, придумывая, куда бы сбежать от порывисто поднявшегося темного силуэта.   
\- Тао, поговори со мной…  
\- Не хочу, - сказал Тао. – Иди спать.   
\- Не пойду, - ответил Бекхен. – Пока ты не скажешь, почему убегаешь от меня.   
\- Я не… убегаю, - тихо произнес Тао, начиная пятиться, когда Бекхен снова шагнул к нему.   
О, он ведь убегал на самом деле. Еще как убегал – от всего того, что принес в его жизнь Бекхен, заставив найти окровавленного лунной ночью, умирающего рядом с дорогой, разбудив в нем то, что он никогда и ни к кому не чувствовал, скользя своими длинными пальцами в его волосах, уснув рядом с ним и запутав свои ноги в его ногах. Тао вырос один, и за годы, проведенные в лесу, действительно одичал – перестав испытывать привязанность к кому бы то ни было, научившись с философским цинизмом относиться к жизни и смерти, забыв о том, что сам может быть кому-то предназначен. Бекхен сказал «Кто ты?», очнувшись тогда в первый раз, и Тао не знал, что ему ответить. Никто, тень от луны, слушающая тревожный шепот леса по ночам, потому что ведьмацкая кровь не дает ему спать? Никто, привыкший надеяться только на себя, не ждущий ни от кого ничего хорошего? Бекхен сказал «Кто ты?», постучавшись в его закрытое сердце, запутался ногами в его ногах, заставив почувствовать тепло чужого тела. Хриплый голос Бекхена, раз за разом повторявший «Тао», пока оплывшая свеча чадила рядом, топя огонек в расплавленном жире, заставил почувствовать, что такое привязанность, но не дал ответа на вопрос, что с ней делать. Что ему на самом деле делать с Бекхеном, который не принадлежит лесу, чужой его тишине, чужой закрытому мирку Тао? Позволить себе привязаться к нему, позволить себе надеяться, что все может быть хорошо, а потом отпустить Бекхена обратно в тот мир, который действительно его? Тао был не настолько милосерден. Он не ждал от своей судьбы подарков, свыкся со своим положением и не хотел гнаться за невозможным, чтобы потом снова долго и с трудом привыкать к безнадежной и беззвучной тишине леса.   
\- Тао! Не заставляй меня бегать за тобой…  
\- Тогда остановись.  
\- Выслушай меня, Тао! – Бекхен вцепился в чужой рукав и просящими глазами уставился на китайца, смотрящего на него с отчетливо читавшимся раздражением, которое даже темнота не могла стереть с его лица. – В чем ты обвиняешь меня?  
\- Ни в чем, - честно ответил Тао, разглядывая потеки лунного света на чужих щеках. – Просто нам незачем дальше... – Тао не договорил, тряхнув рукой, так что красивые пальцы отцепились от его рукава.   
\- Я знаю, что незачем, знаю, что бессмысленно, - горячо заговорил Бекхен. – Вся наша жизнь ничего не стоит, и ты это хорошо знаешь.   
Тао повернулся к нему спиной, но Бекхен продолжал говорить, стоя в полосе лунного света и сжимая кулаки:   
\- Но разве вещи не приобретают смысл именно тогда, когда появляется кто-то важный для тебя?  
\- Не знаю, - сказал Тао, не оборачиваясь. – В этом лесу нет никого, кто был бы мне важен. Разве что моя собака.   
Тао свистнул, подзывая пса, и лохматая собака радостно подбежала к нему, уткнувшись носом в колени.   
\- Тао…   
Бекхен мог остановиться, позволив парню и псу исчезнуть в темноте… Если бы не был одним из тех редких людей, в которых горел яростный и дикий огонь, которые не останавливались ни перед чем, чтобы вернуть тех, кто был им дорог – даже перед тем, чтобы сломать свою гордость.   
Чертов китаец растворялся в ночных тенях, и Бекхен громко крикнул ему вслед:  
\- Тру-у-ус! Ты трус!   
Тао испуганно вздрогнул – наверно, никто и никогда еще не кричал в этих местах так громко, посылая эхо отражаться от деревьев, повторяя пронзительный голос "Трус... трус...". Что же, это Тао тоже знал слишком хорошо, продолжая шагать вперед, путаясь ногами в высокой траве. Тао не понимал только одного – зачем, назвав его трусом, Бекхен продолжает идти за ним.   
\- Куда ты идешь? – спросил он, повернувшись к шумно пыхтящему позади него Бекхену.   
\- Туда же, куда и ты, - ответил Бекхен, отчаянно выпутываясь из низких веток деревьев. – Эй! – Бекхен присвистнул, подзывая собаку, и умный пес побежал к нему, утыкаясь Бекхену в колени так же, как раньше Тао. Бекхен погладил мохнатую шкуру и довольно сообщил: - Ты выбрал свою собаку, твоя собака выбрала меня.   
Почему-то это насмешило Тао, и он, сузив глаза, обозвал пса:   
\- Лохматый предатель.   
Но даже это не остановило его, и он продолжил пробираться через деревья, проливавшийся через листву которых свет оставлял на земле легкие ажурные тени.   
Бекхену начало казаться, что он попал в свой собственный сон, приснившийся ему прошлой ночью – в нем кто-то с черными антрацитовыми глазами смеялся, убегая от него, а Бекхен изо всех сил старался не отстать, потому что антрацит блестел под луной так, как не блестели даже украшения его матери.   
Бекхен в темноте не заметил поваленное дерево и упал, споткнувшись об него. Обломанные торчащие ветки царапнули его руку, и Бекхен от обиды едва не заплакал и, наверно, сдался бы, если бы не подбежавший пес, лизнувший его в щеку.   
\- У тебя ужасный хозяин, - сказал Бекхен, вцепившись в жесткую собачью шерсть, чтобы подняться. Насколько он мог разглядеть впереди себя, повсюду были только залитые лунным светом стволы деревьев, непохожие на реальность, и Бекхен испугался – испугался, что потерялся. – Эй! – крикнул он. – Где ты? Я боюсь, не оставляй меня.   
Тао хотел промолчать, заставить Бекхена вернуться – но слишком хорошо знал, что Бекхен не найдет дорогу обратно в путанице из лунного света и древесных стволов, а просто следовать за псом вряд ли догадается.   
\- Я здесь, - крикнул он. – Собака отведет тебя домой, если хочешь.   
Бекхен радостно потрепал пса по загривку, уже с большей осторожностью шагая в сторону затихшего голоса, опасаясь свалиться снова и потерять Тао.   
\- Куда ты идешь? – вновь спросил Бекхен у темноты, потеряв направление.   
Тао закусил губу, понимая, что Бекхен не отстал, его голос прозвучал совсем недалеко слева.  
\- Купаться, - сказал Тао, давай Бекхену новый ориентир.   
Бекхен почему-то отчаянно улыбался, держа руки перед собой из боязни нечаянно выколоть себе глаз незамеченной в темноте веткой, и продолжал шагать, чувствуя рядом с собой присутствие пса.   
\- Купаться ночью? – спросил Бекхен.   
Тао опять молчал с минуту, вслушиваясь в тишину – голос Бекхена стал еще ближе, и ему даже показалось, что он различил за деревьями в лунном свете тонкий силуэт. Если бы в голову Тао пришла странная мысль, что Бекхена через серебристо-желтый льющийся с неба свет сейчас ведет то же самое, что привело его самого той ночью к нему, лежащему окровавленным на дороге, Тао бы только усмехнулся – его дед говорил ему, что он один из немногих избранных, способных слышать и видеть больше, чем остальные, его дед говорил, что эта способность дается затем, чтобы спасать тех, кто нуждается в помощи. Но Тао не верил, что кто-то может упрямо шагать через темный лес, чтобы спасти его самого… Пока Бекхен шел и шел следом, приманив к себе его пса, путаясь в лабиринте загадочного и тихого лунного света, просачивающегося сквозь ветви. И Тао вдруг понял, что все это и в самом деле бессмысленно. Бессмысленно отрицать свои желания и прятаться от выбора.   
\- Ты не представляешь, как приятно делать это именно ночью, - громко сказал он. – Ты когда-нибудь видел, как лунный свет стелется по воде?   
\- Нет, - ответил Бекхен. – Но я хочу посмотреть.   
\- Вода серебрится, - продолжал говорить Тао, не позволяя Бекхену сбиться и выводя их к опушке, - свет отражается от воды, и становится совсем светло.   
\- Я хочу увидеть, как луна отражается в твоих глазах, - сказал Бекхен.   
Тао криво улыбнулся, ступая на песок.   
\- Так иди и посмотри.   
За его спиной послышался шорох, и легкая тень Бекхена прорисовалась на густой и более темной тени леса. Озорной пес выбежал следом, подбегая к нему, и Тао потрепал его за ухом, отпуская к воде.   
Бекхен смотрел на серебрящуюся перед ним поверхность озера, на мгновение замерев от удивительной красоты – широкая лунная дорожка расчерчивала темную воду, перебегая ее от одного берега до другого и останавливаясь у ног Тао. Черная, словно прорисованная китайской тушью тень на берегу покачалась и резко подняла руки – скомканная рубашка упала на песок. Бекхен не торопился подходить к нему, дожидаясь, когда вся кожа Тао обнажится, чтобы засиять серебристым под стекающим с неба светом.   
Веселый пес набегался вдоль берега, намочил лапы и устроился на песке, смотря на Бекхена умными янтарными глазами. Тао шагнул в воду. Бекхен расстегнул рубашку. 

 

Тао стоял в воде спиной к нему, лицом к лунному свету, и Бекхен неслышно шагал по дну, выдавая свое присутствие только легким плеском. Сияние луны отражалось даже от его черных волос, и Бекхен, подойдя вплотную, положил свою руку ему на плечо – капельки воды покатились с красивых пальцев, огибая очертания сильного тела.   
\- Но я же трус, - сказал Тао, поворачиваясь к нему.   
\- Это тоже уже неважно, - ответил Бекхен, любуясь тем, на что так хотел посмотреть – отражающимся в черных глазах лунным светом.   
И Бекхен сам начал все это – потянувшись вперед, так что вода плеснула между их телами, целуя Тао и прижимая к себе замершими на чужих плечах руками.   
Вода обнимала их тела, теплым шелком струилась между ними, оставалась на губах, когда они касались кожи. Бекхен вымочил черные волосы, цепляясь за шею Тао, скользя мокрыми пальцами от затылка ниже к плечам, в воду, чтобы обнять его одной рукой, забираясь на него.   
\- Ты меня уронишь, - сказал Тао, придерживая его.   
Капли на высунувшейся из воды спине Бекхена блестели, как роса на траве, и Тао собирал их пальцами, сгоняя в прозрачные ручейки, скользившие по лопаткам вниз.   
\- Поцелуй меня еще, - попросил Бекхен, проводя по виску Тао, вычерчивая длинными пальцами в лунном свете контур его лица. – Ты такой красивый.   
\- Я дикарь, который живет с псом, - ответил Тао, прижимаясь к чужим губам. – Если бы мы могли встретиться где-нибудь еще…  
Теплые губы скользили по шее Бекхена, оставляя мокрые следы, и он закрывал глаза, откидывая голову назад, поглаживая плечи Тао и опрокидывая на них собранную ладонями воду.   
\- Но мы здесь, - прошептал Бекхен. – Ты со мной…  
\- Я люблю, когда ты закрываешь глаза, - тихо сказал Тао, прочерчивая мокрым пальцем линию вдоль ресниц прикрытого века. – Я так долго смотрел на тебя, пока мне казалось, что ты медленно умираешь. – Тао скатился пальцами на острую скулу, поглаживая нежную кожу на щеке. - Твое лицо было похоже на воск, мне казалось, что ты таешь, а я ничего не могу сделать.   
\- Спасибо, - ответил Бекхен, крепко сжав его руками и ногами. – Я так и не сказал тебе спасибо. За то, что могу жить. За то, что жить стало важно.   
Тао усмехнулся, тряхнув мокрыми волосами и осторожно перехватив Бекхена поудобнее.   
\- Уже неважно, - повторил он слова Бекхена, обводя пальцами его губы. – У нас есть так мало, что это уже ничего не значит.   
\- Нет, - Бекхен убрал его руку от своего лица и заглянул в глаза. – Это значит, что сейчас у нас есть все. Поцелуй меня еще…  
И Тао целовал его, снова и снова, растворяя сожаление в плавающих по воде лунных бликах, поглаживая под водой нежное тело, доставшееся ему на такой короткий срок, пока Бекхен не забрался снова на него, пока не сжал руками плечи, тихо прошептав в ухо:   
\- Я хочу…

 

После они долго целовались на берегу, утопая телами в зелени травы, которая была мягче, чем самая пышная постель, пробегая губами по телам друг друга и разговаривая ни о чем.   
\- Знаешь, - сказал Бекхен, поглаживая пальчиками темный кружок соска на чужой груди, - а ты ведь младше меня.   
\- С чего ты взял? – фыркнул Тао, отнимая его руки от своего тела, чтобы еще раз потереть косточку на запястье, погладить каждый длинный пальчик отдельно и успокоиться, сжав между своими.   
Бекхен наклонился к нему, и Тао приподнял голову, думая, что Бекхен хочет его поцеловать. Но Бекхен только наклонился к его уху и тихо-тихо прошептал:   
\- Мне нужно больше времени, чтобы закончить…

 

\- Все, дальше не пойду, - сказал Тао, остановившись.   
Бекхен печально кивнул головой:  
\- Хорошо. Возвращайся.   
Тао все смотрел и смотрел своими темными глазами, поправляя упавшие на лоб черные волосы… Бекхен хотел бы сделать шаг вперед и хотя бы обнять напоследок, но и сам почувствовал, что будет только больнее.   
\- Город совсем близко, - сказал Тао. - Будь осторожен.   
Бекхен еще раз послушно кивнул.   
\- Тао… Ты… ты знаешь, где меня найти, - голос не слушался Бекхена, и слова давались ему с трудом. – Когда… сможешь уйти…  
Теперь кивнул Тао, на секунду прикрыв глаза.   
Бекхен подумал, что это легкое покачивание головой на самом деле может ничего не значить. Тао был с ним и говорил искренне, но Бекхен был уверен, что стоит ему остаться одному, только чудо сможет вывести Тао из лабиринта его недоверия, гордости и агрессивной независимости… позволив им снова встретиться. Все то время, что Бекхен провел с ним, было похожим на чудо, и Бекхен считал это забавным – что ему приходилось рассчитывать на чудо же, расставаясь с Тао.   
\- Тао, - еще раз позвал Бекхен, заставив китайца оторвать взгляд от деревьев и посмотреть на него. Бекхену нечего было больше добавить, но он чувствовал, что все еще не сказал самого главного. – Тао… - слова не давались Бекхену, но он заставил себя произнести, в третий раз повторив: - Тао, ты… ты все знаешь…  
\- Знаю, - снова кивнул Тао, несмотря на бессвязную речь Бекхена, поняв, что он хотел сказать. – Тебе пора.   
Бекхен закрыл глаза на секунду – а потом развернулся.   
Шаг за шагом по старой дороге.   
Прочь от того, кто стоял, опираясь спиной о дерево и глядя ему в спину, убеждаясь, что он не оборачивается, как и обещал.


	12. Crybaby [UNFINISHED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бекхен неудачно читает книги по физиогномике, думает, что блюз не может врать, и считает, что можно попытаться вырастить из crybaby свой идеал, как кристаллик в пробирке

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BECK https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7AUi3CeI6M

CHAPTER#1 Уши не врут

Динамики в книжном раскручивали что-то унылое, а Бекхен перелистывал странички книжки, каких обычно в руки не брал – твердая обложка, по которой приятно водить пальчиками (особенно такими умопомрачительными, с тонким серебряным колечком на безымянном, как у него), модный автор, чья фамилия на вкус как деловой бодрящий американо, парень на обложке, улыбающийся отбеленными зубами так раздражающе ярко, будто прознал чужой пароль от вайфая или что-то о смысле жизни (переплатив за секрет, по мнению Бекхена, ровно ту сумму, что значилась на скромной наклеечке на переплете) – в общем, беспричинно раздражавшая нелепая книга о физиогномике, которую сам Бекхен со свойственным ему пренебрежением к подобным попыткам рассортировать бессмертные человеческие души по социотипам, знакам зодиака и цвету ауры, определил бы в раздел «мистика, эзотерика и прочая шаманская хуета». Необъяснимая ненависть к бумажным страницам накладывалась на собственное меланхолическое настроение молодого человека, а унылый голос, повторявший из-под потолка, притворяясь провидением, одну и ту же фразу:  
«Everybody’s gotta learn sometimes» - вообще бередил в душе что-то нехорошее и философское, от чего Бекхен и стоял между стеллажами уже пять бесполезных минут, вглядываясь в пространство перед собой.   
«Рано или поздно приходится чему-то учиться», - говорил голос, и Бекхен, держа книжку в руках, качал головой, признавая, что у него, скорее всего, вариант «поздно» - пару месяцев назад ему исполнилось 26, и его остроумный дружище Чанель подарил ему абонемент в бассейн и коробку витаминов с кальцием, делая бровэ-бровэ и озабоченно прощупывая его запястье, мол, к старости кости хрупкими становятся и бедняжка Бекхен бы поберегся поднимать тяжести. Бекхен тогда только засветил ему этими витаминами по торчащим ушам и поблагодарил за то, что Чанель не догадался ему место на кладбище подарить – чего мелочиться-то, в конце концов. О да, чанелевским ушам здорово досталось – а все потому, что Бекхен вдруг перестал адекватно воспринимать шутки такого сорта. Глядя на себя по утрам в зеркало, стирая пальцами пар с запотевшего зеркала, приходилось признавать, что последние года три… или даже пять не прошли даром – и вот его щеки уже не похожи на упругие яблочки…   
Нет, он выглядит по-прежнему классно – но неумолимой румяной свежести семнадцати лет оттенком в летний рассвет уже нет, и ее не вернешь дорогими китайскими кремами с экстрактом змеиной кожи. Как не вернешь все то – и тех – кто прошел через него тенями привидений, что-то оставив, что-то забрав, а в общем и целом забывшись, как будто не было дней, когда он влюбленным дураком сидел на диване и сравнивал любимые глаза со звездами, пытаясь уместить свою пьяную мысль в хокку размером 5-7-5. Выразиться с японской изысканностью так и не получалось, и Бекхен засыпал – а просыпался уже через пару месяцев, с подозрением разглядывая полку с сиди-дисками и недоумевая, откуда у него взялась чужая музыка и чужие привычки вроде пристрастия к зеленому чаю молочный улун. Непонятно кто в выверенный учеными мудаками интервал, пока тело подсаживается на чужие феромоны, топтался в коридоре Бекхена и на его простынях – а потом он забывал. С искренней наивностью, святой простотой и пуленепробиваемой верой в голливудский хэппиэнд – как его обманывали так, что с души осколки сыпались, как с мороженой елки, как он сам обманывал, как время врало обоим или, того хуже, не сошлись мнения по поводу нового альбома Ланы Дель Рей.   
«Рано или поздно каждый вынужден учиться», - в сотый раз провещал тухлый голос, и Бекхен припомнил, как маман недавно, тяжело вздохнув, очень туманно выразилась насчет того, что босоногих бекхенят ей нянчить, видимо, не доведется, но сердце ей рвет даже не это – а вечно постная морда лица любимого сына, очевидно, иссыхающего от недостатка любви, так что она, в общем, была бы рада, если бы Бекхен, наконец, познакомил ее с кем-нибудь. И, прокашлявшись, добавила, что это ничего, если этот кто-то никогда в жизни не носил юбок с рюшами. Бекхен подумал, что меньше надо было на первом курсе глаза подводкой красить, и с тех пор остерегался по выходным так беспечно светить своей унылой физиономией в родительском доме.   
В общем, как ни крути, обстоятельства в личной жизни Бекхена упрямо не желали складываться столь же удачно, как у барышень из любимых им диснеевских мультиков, и Бекхен, продолжая внимать непотребно категоричному голосу, взывавшему к нему динамиками случайно замеченного им по дороге домой книжного магазина, решил не то чтобы начать все с чистого листа, а хотя бы, как в старой шутке, лечь в направлении цели – он захлопнул раздражающую книгу и потащил ее к кассе, выгребая из карманов наличные. Девица-продавец улыбнулась ему вечерней подуставшей улыбкой, набирая сдачу, обула книжицу в пакет, и Бекхен побрел домой, шлепая по осенней темноте и промакивая лужи новыми кроссовками.   
К вечернему кофе не нашлось сахара, а промокшая под дождем сигарета зверски дымила в черную опрокинутую чашку неба, и Бекхен вспомнил о книге. На диване под пледом он узнал о значении для личности узких злых губ, мимоходом порадовавшись, что у него-то рот-пылесос, которым он кое-кому дарил, подобно шоколадке с кокосом, райское наслаждение – так что это все не про него. Главу о глазах, писанную, очевидно, европейцем для европейцев, вообще перелистнул брезгливо – амеркано-автор без причины высокомерно отозвался об азиатах, чьи узкие глаза, якобы, служат признаком сдержанности и мешают реализовывать потенциал, а Бекхен был уверен, что потенциал как раз таки был той самой вещью, которую не пропьешь. Когда тебе 26 и ты уныл настолько, что глаза слезятся, на что еще надеяться, как не на охуенный титановый стержень внутри?  
Зато уши – уши привлекли внимание Бекхена настолько, что он даже оторвал задницу от дивана и встал перед зеркалом, теребя хрящики и вглядываясь в пропорции. Книга говорила, что он не такой уж и мудак – не извращенец, не лжец, не буйный шизофреник. Он довольно гармоничная, в меру открытая личность, с сильным и уравновешенным характером, не склонная выебать окружающим мыслительную систему и получить от этого незабываемое эстетическое удовольствие, как от экзотического ширева. Дурацкая книга говорила, что он – абсолютно нормальный, без душевно-психических вывихов, адекватный, каких еще поискать… Факты упрямо противоречили. Очевидно, когда одни за другими его отношения похеривались, просто надо было вчитаться в книжонку, выдающую секреты о смысле жизни за скромную сумму, указанную на наклеечке на корешке. Бекхен довольно потянулся на своем диване, отпихнул славную книженцию подальше и погрузился в сладкие грезы – ему всего-то надо найти себе кого-нибудь с ушами, похожими на его собственные. Маман бекхенят, конечно, не дождется, зато в его 27 день рождения, когда Чанель подарит ему абонемент на скромном корейском кладбище, бить стебанутого друга по ушам будет уже бекхеновский бойфренд – а Бекхену надо кости беречь. 

 

Утром Бекхен опоздал, проспав, и уже ни для кого не в новинку вломился в дверь, спеша, как пожарник по тревоге – если он хотел избежать анальных болей и кислого привкуса ифаневских замечаний относительно того, что пора бы при выплате премий учитывать опоздания, ему непременно надо было прошмыгнуть мимо кабинета менеджера незамеченным. Но, очевидно, подражая пожарнику, Бекхену надо было надеть и пожарную каску заодно – его снова прищемило в дверях. Не то чтобы он подозревал своих коллег в чем-то, просто они все так легко отворяли тугую входную дверь, что не чувствовали надобности ослабить доводчик или сделать еще что-нибудь, чтобы Бекхена каждое утро не расплющивало между створкой и косяком, а они бы лишились удовольствия просто и без изысков наслаждаться ежеутренним представлением.   
\- Вот и Полбекхена прибыли, - насмешливый голос ничуть не собирался звучать тише, уверенно перешагивая преграду в виде стеклянной перегородки и оповещая Ифаня о прибытии главного опоздуна.   
\- Еще раз так заорешь, - прошипел Бекхен, с титаническим трудом просачиваясь в узкую щель, - и я из тебя Полчондэ сделаю. Однояйцевого.   
\- Оу-воу, - заржал бессовестный Чондэ. – Всего-то полдесятого-о-о, - Бекхен сморщился, когда Чондэ проорал это в сторону застекленного Ифаня, - а у Бекхенни уже шутит ниже пояса. Признаки спермотоксикоза налицо.   
Бекхен, нервно дергая глазом, уставился на оборзевшего программиста – Чондэ нагло улыбнулся, всасывая кофе лягушачьими губками, и почесал ухо. И Бекхен уверовал – вот же оно, вот! Топорщащееся, как у летучей мыши, какое-то ромбом выпяченное ухо – тролль 99 уровня. Мошенник и мерзкая хитрожопина. Бекхен хмыкнул и удалился к своему столу, бросив на Чондэ донельзя довольный взгляд – а книжонка-то, оказывается, работает. Чондэ хотел еще вдогонку пошутить про странный феномен наличия ПМС у некоторых особей мужского пола, но, завидев выходящего из-за своего стола Ифаня, быстренько спрятался за монитором – не хватало еще вместо Бекхена под раздачу попасть.   
\- Опять опоздал, - миролюбиво начал Ифань, поправляя свой светлый идеально отутюженный пиджак – и Бекхен закашлялся, старательно имитируя приступ астмы. Нет, Ифанечку он знал настолько хорошо, что ушная наука ему без надобности – даже если бы они с Ифанем оказались одни на необитаемом острове, даже если бы у Бекхена вдруг выросла грудь и понадобилось бы спасать род человеческий, он бы замуровал свой драгоценный детородный орган где-нибудь в утесах. Потому что Ифань – худшее, что может случиться с человеком. Ифань в хрустящем отутюженным хлопком костюме поймает, выстроит по стойке смирно и заставит весь день маршировать туда-сюда, скрипуче зачитывая своим бархатным голосом параграфы тут же набросанного стилусом на мобильнике устава – и передавай тогда привет его туманным некогда сведшим тебя с ума глазам, отмахивай адъес ручками. Хотя нет, ручки-то будут заняты маршировкой. А на сладкое Ифань оставит самое приятное – секс. Только заниматься он будет им с мозгом несчастной жертвы, наивно запавшей на 180 сантиметров сочного китайского совершенства – долго, со вкусом и знанием дела вымывая из извилин буквами устава порочные наклонности вроде уйти пораньше с опостылевшей работы или заявиться на нее же с легким амбре вчерашней попойки. Нет, как бы Бекхену ни хотелось иногда тряхнуть стариной или тем, что еще не сгнило в трусах – Ифань был жесточайшим табу. Потому что Бекхен уважал собственный мозг и не позволил бы его отыметь ни за какие вкусняшки вроде ифаневских пухлых губ.   
\- У меня это… э-э-э… унитаз прорвало, - соврал Бекхен, думая, что, запишись он в детстве в клуб веселых и находчивых, был бы там звездой. Ярое нежелание выслушивать дальнейший гундеж Ифаня («Интересно, он в постели такой же мелочный и нудный?» - внезапно подумал Бекхен) сподвигло его принести унизительную жертву – собственную гордость. Бекхен наморщил нос и принюхался к рукаву, задумчиво добавив: - По-моему, от меня до сих пор попахивает.   
Ифань не очень-то поверил самому лживому, лицемерному и до сих пор почему-то притворяющемуся милахой подчиненному, но мысль вдруг узнать, как пахнут чужие какашки, заставила его лицо позеленеть, на два тона не дотянув до цвета салатовой дорогой рубашки, выглядывавшей из-под светлого пиджака. Ифань трусливо попятился:  
\- Я просто зашел сказать, что после обеда поедем показывать заказчику тот проект… Ты его закончил?  
Бекхен с умным видом покивал, стирая с джинс на колене пятнышко растертого шоколада, которым вчера угостил его Исин. Ифань, разглядев на его одежде что-то коричневое, испуганно икнул и спешно покинул зону комфорта Бекхена, пробормотав напоследок:  
\- Ты там помойся что ли перед встречей… Неудобно же…  
Бекхен нахально оскалился и пошел наливать себе кофе, планируя еще немножко посерфить по нету, прежде чем браться за доделывание проекта. И пошел Ифань в задницу со своей правильностью – Бекхен, черт побери, художник, и зажимать его в какие-то дурацкие рамки – просто преступление. 

 

Бекхен нажал на красивую кнопочку кофемашины и принялся оглядываться вокруг, удовлетворяя свое возбужденное книгой любопытство. Бекхен разглядел сидящего за кустами чего-то развесисто-зеленого маленького Исина и довольно улыбнулся:  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет, - сказал Исин, раскачиваясь на офисном стуле с закинутой на колено ногой и нежно обгрызенной плиткой шоколада делая в сторону Бекхена приглашающий жест. – Угощайся.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Бекхен, отрывая от плитки кусочек и продолжая рассматривать Исина. У Бекхена складывалось стойкое впечатление, что у их бухгалтера проблем не было вообще – он раз в году платил конторские налоги и, улыбаясь, говорил, что теперь может спать спокойно. Когда у них не было заказов, Исин впадал в спячку, прячась за развесистыми кустами, смотрел порнушку (по словам Чондэ, который в конце месяца развлекал весь офис, озвучивая историю опрометчиво открытых народом сайтов) и грыз свой любимый шоколад, оживая только в день зарплаты, чтобы с милой улыбкой сообщить, что премия такая маленькая, потому что вот там в углу стоит, поблескивая краниками, новый кулер, и он, мать вашу, не сказочный единорог, чтобы знать, что происходит в голове Ифаня и почему старый кулер ему пришелся не по душе. Народ вздыхал, материл Ифаня и сочувственно кивал Исину – только Чондэ хмыкал и вполголоса предлагал кинуть ссылочку на видео со школьницами. О, остренькие, как у лисички, ушки Исина подтверждали предположения Бекхена, что этот чертов обаятельный милаха тот еще хитрец и способен устроиться с завидным комфортом в любых условиях – приплачивая Чондэ сладостями за молчание. В общем, сделал Бекхен вывод, Исин на роль гипотетического бойфренда, несмотря на очаровательные ямочки на щечках, тоже не годился – кроме того, что Бекхен не любил, когда с его мозгом совершают насильственные действия сексуального характера, Бекхен не получал удовольствия, когда его наебывают.   
\- О, шоколадка! – раздалось сзади и сверху, и Бекхен догадливо метнулся в сторону, спасая свою чашечку с кофе от случайной и от того не менее гибельной встречи с Чанелем. – Я возьму, да?  
Огромная лапища Чанеля отхватила большую часть плитки, и Исин торопливо переложил ее подальше, припрятав под вислоухим цветочком. Не то чтобы он жадничал, просто… С тем же успехом можно было выйти в поле подкармливать голодную саранчу.  
\- Как делишки, Бекон? – жующий Чанель развернулся к Бекхену. – Говорят, наш драконище с утра тебе массаж анального отверстия устроил?   
«Непосредственность, точно» - подумал Бекхен, разглядывая торчащие уши Чанеля. Непосредственность – та причина, по которой он терпеть не мог Чанеля, но до сих пор терпел. Потому что Чанель мог оборжать его – или кого угодно еще, нисколько не сообразуясь с правилами приличия. Чанель был единственным человеком, не трепетавшим перед Ифанем, и ему было не слабо с присущей ему бесцеремонностью заехать по светлому пиджаку Ифаня грязной от краски рукой и поинтересоваться, хорош ли вышел оттенок темно-вишневого на стене, который Ифаню придется теперь отстирывать от своей одежды. И Бекхен мстительно присоединялся к общему ржанию, готовый встать перед Чанелем на колени и молиться на человека, способного так ловко бить высокомерного босса по болевой, прикидываясь дурачком.   
\- Не для него я свой цветочек растил, - с похабным подмигиванием ответил Бекхен, косясь за стекло на невозмутимо изучающего бумаги Ифаня.   
Чанель шутку оценил и заржал – Ифань за стеклом заерзал на стуле, отмахиваясь от шестого чувства, нашептывающего ему в уши, что кто-то где-то только что пописал на его достоинство.   
Бекхен еще раз посмотрел на уши Чанеля и незаметно вздохнул – нет, с длинным полудурком, конечно, весело, но если ему хочется острых ощущений, то можно просто засунуть в задницу марганца – эффект будет такой же, как от общения с Чанелем. Чанель в спутники жизни тоже определенно не годился.   
\- А чего это вы все тут собрались? – спросил подошедший Кенсу.   
\- Да вот, шоколадку исиновскую едим, босса боимся, - ответил Чанель, продолжая чавкать шоколадкой.   
Бекхен старался не ржать громко, когда сданный Чанелем с потрохами и скрипящий зубами Син-Син за фольгу переволок остатки шоколадки обратно на стол, выдавив из себя:  
\- Угощайся, - которое требовали от него совесть и здравомыслие – зачем портить отношения с Кенсу? Вдруг глазастик ему еще пригодится – того же Чондэ потроллить, например?  
\- М, спасибо, - улыбнулся Кенсу, еще сильнее облохмачивая вкусняшку Исина. – Классная погода сегодня, так бы и свалил из офиса куда-нибудь.   
Бекхен снова уставился на чужие уши, категорично сделав вывод – не-е-ет. Кенсу был классным парнем по большей части, но вот эти поднаклоненные назад бесовские маленькие ушки его смущали. А вдруг он только прикидывается добрым и порядочным, а на самом деле фрик какой-нибудь? Стоило только вспомнить его разговорчики насчет того, что он бы легализовал шлюх и наркоту – все равно все знают, что это такое, все равно все пробовали, так в чем смысл прятаться? Возможно, Бекхен и был кисейной барышней, но он бы предпочел, чтобы его спиногрызы, буде они у него каким-нибудь случайным образом когда-нибудь заведутся, лет до 18 были совершенно не осведомлены о том, что можно делать с женщиной и чем отличается ЛСД-трип от прихода травки. Нет, спасибо, Кенсу – оставим на крайний случай.   
\- Какая, к черту, классная? – вмешался подошедший Сюмин. – Этот хренов дождь испортил мне кроссовки.   
\- Шоколадку будешь? – елейным голосом пропел из-за кустов Исин – Сюмина он не боялся. Он знал, что Сюмин все равно откажется, так что за его счет можно было спокойно побыть вежливым и ничего за это не заплатить.   
\- Нет, спасибо, - кашлянул Сюмин. – Я все еще на диете.   
\- Ты по жизни на ней, - хмыкнул Чанель. – Не надоело траву жрать?  
\- Я просто забочусь о здоровье, - рассудительно ответил Сюмин. – И тебе тоже советую.   
\- Кто не курит и не пьет, тот здоровеньким помрет, - весело подмигнул Чанель Бекхену, и Бекхен с усмешечкой кивнул, закончив изучать сюминовы уши – которые он, к своей грусти, тоже забраковал. Эта отсутствующая мочка, эти выверенные пропорции и изгибы аккуратного розового ушка напоминали ему об Ифане, и Бекхен скривился – эти два пидараса та еще парочка. Один будет до скрипа начищать свои ботинки, второй, как козлик, жевать травку – и оба будут следовать своим пидарским принципам, требующим от них собранности, сосредоточенности и аккуратности. Бекхен не собирался спорить, что аккуратность – это хорошо, это замечательно (работу Мина, например, никогда не приходилось переделывать), но у Бекхена начинались кишечные спазмы, когда он думал о чистке ботинок и о траве в меню трижды в день. Сила пидарской воли внушала уважение и отвращение, и Бекхен, напоследок припомнив, кто всегда больше всех ныл и жаловался, когда им привозили не ту краску, расплачивались невовремя или отказывались от заказа, вычеркнул Сюмина из списка потенциальных бойфрендов тоже, с тоской подумав, что идея выявлять мудаков по ушам, конечно, классная, но какая-то непродуктивная… Эх, где они, уши его мечты?  
\- Эй, Бекхен, я же забыл! – Чанель хлопнул себя по лбу. – Тут образцы плитки привезли, которую ты посмотреть хотел… Куда же я их дел?   
\- О, привет, - Тао с трудом отворил тугую дверь, втаскивая на руках тяжелую коробку с краской. – Чего это вы все тут собрались?  
\- А, Тао, - Чанель махнул рукой в сторону появившегося китайца, забыв поздороваться. – Где плитка, которую вчера привезли?  
\- Не знаю, - сказал Тао, пыхтя под весом банок с краской. – Под столом своим посмотри.   
\- О, точно! – радостно отозвался Чанель, выгребая из-под стола образцы. – Смотри, Бек, ты же вот такую хотел?   
Чанель принялся перебирать плитки, разыскивая нужную, но делать это, удерживая в руках целую стопку тяжелых мраморных квадратиков, было непросто, и он свалил все ненужные на коробку, которую Тао держал в руках, бросив:  
\- Подержи-ка.   
Тао просел под добавившимся весом еще сильнее и отчаянно выкручивался, чтобы удержать коробку, не уронить образцы, расколошматив их все, и между делом почесать зудевшее ухо – потому что ни помочь ему подержать все это добро, ни сказать, куда его поставить, никто, похоже, не собирался.   
\- Смотри, Бек? Закажем такую? – тарабанил Чанель, вертя перед носом Бекхена образцом, а Бекхен стоял и смотрел на черного, как речная выдра, поблескивающего антрацитовым китайца.   
\- Чего ты?.. – Тао, заметив этот взгляд Бекхена, от удивления даже повертелся вокруг себя, пытаясь отыскать что-нибудь подозрительное – ну там надпись на спине, например, или приставленные кем-нибудь рожки – его старшие товарищи, чего уж скрывать, любили потешаться над ним иногда. – Чего ты смотришь?  
А Бекхен стоял, глядел и про себя матерился – почему, ну почему единственные нормальные уши, (практически, уши его мечты, настоящее сокровище) во всем этом дурдоме отыскались только у этого малолетнего китайца, которого дразнят крайбейби и над которым не издевается только ленивый и Син-Син?


	13. Песчаные пляжи О [UNFINISHED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Песок не дает Сехуну спать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scizo/Fate|Injustice?Mentalsurgery
> 
> Schiller https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqkxSgFS4wA

CHAPTER#1 Память/фантазия

«Знаете, почему этот человек каждый день торопится домой, пробегая последние двести метров от кафе, где он работает официантом, до остановки, чтобы успеть на последний автобус? Никто из вас так не делает, я уверен. Обычные люди заходят в вечерний супермаркет, чтобы спокойно почитать состав на этикетке рыбных консервов, потом тщательно укладывают продукты в бесплатный пакетик и размеренным шагом следуют к себе домой – я и сам вчера, например, долго стоял у прилавка с зеленью, выбирая между шпинатом и петрушкой, а потом с пару минут искал мелочь, улыбаясь симпатичной кассирше…   
Большинство из нас не торопится домой после работы, потому что нас не ждут там, как Чонина, два любимых человека – малышка Сонен и Кенсу. Да, Кенсу – парень Чонина, а Сонен – ребенок, о котором они вместе заботятся. Крошка не хочет засыпать, пока Чонин, которого она называет папой, не поцелует ее на ночь, и Кенсу поет ей колыбельные своим мягким голосом, пока они дожидаются его. В школе искусств, где Кенсу учится на вокальном, нет предмета, рассказывающего о композиции тихих ласковых колыбельных, и Кенсу придумывает их сам, напевая девочке о благородных древних драконах, которых послали на землю защищать добро, а иногда и о любимом ей зеленом огре по имени Шрек, который живет на болоте со своей принцессой Фионой, потому что любовь – самый дорогой подарок, который бог сделал людям, и настоящей любви не помеха ни раса, ни возраст, ни пол.   
Вернувшийся Чонин целует малышку в лоб, а она обнимает его своими маленькими ручками каждый раз так крепко и искренне, потому что ей уже пять лет, и четыре из них у нее не было никого, кто бы целовал ее в лоб на ночь. Кенсу разогревает ему ужин, потому что Чонин учится и работает и вечно голоден (ах, эти кимчи-спагетти, которыми Кенсу угостил и меня – я до сих пор не забыл их вкус… Кенсу замечательно готовит!), а потом их тихая квартирка на старой улочке засыпает, гася свет в окнах, потому что им нужно набраться энергии для нового трудного дня, когда придется работать изо всех сил, чтобы сберечь свое маленькое счастье. И вот здесь можно сказать, что они ничем не отличаются от обычных людей, но я все же отыскал одну особенность. Особенность, которая присуща только счастливым людям – они делятся своей любовью с другими. Из-за таких, как они, этот мир становится ярче и теплее»

Три пробела. Вот что ему нужно для счастья. Раньше он всегда ставил два, а теперь их три. 

Сехун отправил файл на печать и приподнял за краешек первую фотографию, которую сделал в доме Чонина и Кенсу – Кенсу руками, выпачканными в соусе, дает Сонен подзатыльник. Камера удачно схватила недовольный изгиб его губ, произносивших слово, которое редакторы обычно вырезают. 

Три пробела – даже не потому, что текст вырастает в размерах. Платят все равно за слова. Или, в случае Сехуна, за умение выставить факты в том свете, за который заплатил заказчик. Сехун ставит три пробела, чтобы толпа овец, бегущих по пятам, его не затоптала. 

Дешевый принтер выплюнул два испачканных листа, и Сехун снова приподнял их за кончики, разглядывая на свет – well arranged dots. Пачка нечаянно задетых фотографий глянцем расплылась под его локтем, и он уставился на верхнюю – точки на ней тоже были организованы, как надо: Чонин держал девочку на руках, а Кенсу смеялся, прикрывая рот. Позади них была синяя синь неба, а малышка путалась ручками в слишком длинных для нее рукавах куртки Чонина – то, что парень остался в одной майке, ясно давало понять, кто пожертвовал своим удобством ради девочки… Сехун профессиональный манипулятор, ему есть, чем гордиться. 

На самом краешке снимка притулилась витиеватая подпись «Oh», которую Сехун нежно поскреб пальцем – это ведь не карточный долг в самом деле, чтобы быть благородным. Когда Чондэ соизволит объявиться, Сехун напомнит Крису, что это не первый репортаж, который он делает один, без блудного фотографа – и он посмотрит, как Чондэ будет унизительно оправдываться перед их едким редактором. 

Сехун собрал фотографии в кучу, накрыв стопку тем первым снимком, на котором Кенсу ругается, и со смешком подумал, что он подошел бы лучше, будь целью Сехуна на самом деле рассказать всю правду, – на нем жизнь парочки недопидорасов как на ладони.

На самом деле, Чонин не так уж и торопился домой. Сехун долго курил с ним под козырьком крыльца обшарпанной высотки, стряхивая пепел на свои кроссовки и душевно помалкивая, пока парень говорил. Сехун любил слушать людей, держа в пальцах сигарету – всего-то и надо было держать рот закрытым и сочувственно кивать, когда душа напротив, изливаясь, перехлестывала через край. 

Чонин оказался забавным. Устало шевеля полными губами, он спрашивал у Сехуна, что будет с человеком, если на него наедет та штука, которая чистит снег зимой. Гребаный философ… Сехун же серьезно задумался, как спастись от грейдера, если их пути однажды снежным январским утром не разойдутся. Сехун любил думать над неочевидными вещами и чувствовать сладкий и липкий необоснованный страх (любил до смешного, шляясь темными вечерами по мосту и заглядывая за перила, вниз, где вода с веселым бульканьем огибала железные сваи и пугала маловероятными перспективами – вдруг какой-нибудь сумасшедший возьмет и столкнет его туда… и тогда Сехун всем своим ростом переломается через ограждение и рухнет, размахивая своими высветленными волосами, в глубину, из которой ему очевидно не выплыть). 

Чонин сказал, что, по его мнению, грейдер не заметит человека, да и сразу не убьет – просто закопает в снег, свяжет по рукам и ногам, не оставит выбора и оставит медленно задыхаться… возвращаться каждый день с работы, курить под козырьком и надеяться, что маленькая сестра уже спит, а Кенсу слишком наплевать, чтобы интересоваться, где он пропадал. 

Чонин сказал:  
\- Когда мать умерла, куда мне надо было ее деть? Папаше-алкоголику отдать? – и Сехун раскурил вторую.   
Чонин сказал:  
\- Да я даже не гей, мы с Кенсу просто…   
И Сехун хмыкнул:  
\- On Wednesday and Sunday?  
Чонин наморщил лоб и сказал:  
\- Я би.   
Сехун сказал:  
\- Я верю.   
И подумал, что малышке Сонен, когда подрастет, придется самой догадываться, почему кровать за стеной слишком сильно скрипит on Wednesday and Sunday.

Сехун высунул язычок и облизал губы – нет, определенно, та фотка, на которой Кенсу орет на ребенка красноречивее, и Сехун, надумай он как-нибудь податься в адвокаты к дьяволу, предъявил бы ее на суде первой: потому что грейдер не шутка, и Кенсу просто делает, что должен, справедливо не брызгая искрами от радости, как бенгальский огонь. Сехун знает, что масса фотонов ненулевая. Сехун знает, что на слишком много вещей он уже направил свет не под тем углом. Сехун думает, что когда-нибудь мир перевернется, придавленный весом частиц, чьей массой обычно пренебрегают, и именно поэтому он бы не отказался побыть адвокатом – бережно собирая частицы света в гигабайты цифровой лжи. Но все же фотоны слишком… бестелесны – и пока не наступил апокалипсис, Сехуна, как и всех остальных, ведет autopilot. 

Сехун сложил в файл распечатку и фотографии, разыскивая в кармане зажигалку. Щелчок – и небо с востока на север пересекает столбик дыма, а он продавливает плечом косяк, кожей чувствуя острые крупинки песка. Песок стелется под лопатки, протекает между пальцами и сыплется на шею – горячий, как опрокинутое синее небо перед глазами. 

\- Се…

Сехун оборачивается и смотрит в темный коридор, пропадающий тьмой ко входной двери. Воображение рисует ему человека в белых водолазных очках, пришедшего, чтобы высосать его душу и надругаться над телом – сладкий и липкий необоснованный страх стирает пену прибоя с пальцев. 

Сигарета шипит. 

\- Се…

Там, десять лет назад, на песчаном пляже, мальчик, похожий на него, повинуясь зовущему его голосу, поворачивает голову – морская сырость ударяет по бархатным глазам, и он не может разглядеть лица того, кто кладет ему руки на плечи, заставляя посмотреть в яркое синее небо: по диагонали с востока на север его пересекает огромный остов самолета, и столбики дыма вырастают из ничего позади светло-голубых крыльев. Самолет так близко, что кажется, сейчас упадет, но тот, кто держит его за плечи, говорит:

\- Не бойся, Се, он на автопилоте. 

Бред наполняет Сехуна, как дым легкие, и он осторожно прижигает окурком кожу на ладони под большим пальцем левой. Человек в белых водолазных очках… 

Песок осыпается, и кварц сверкает хрусталем под слепящим солнцем.

 

***

 

\- Прекрасно, - говорит Крис.   
Вчерашняя распечатка на редакторском столе украсилась пятном с кофе с левого нижнего угла, и Сехун накрывает холодными пальцами ожог, стоя перед ним и смотря в окно на исчезающий на северо-востоке след самолета.   
\- Ты и из камня слезу выжмешь, - говорит Крис, и Сехун вытягивает губки, становясь похожим на рыбку, которой теплый Гольфстрим основательно промыл ее маленькие мозги – как бы говоря:  
\- Да-я-в-курсе-Крис-твои-комплименты-мне-нужны-как-собаке-зажигалка.   
Но на самом деле Сехун молчит – золотоволосый Крис называет это профессионализмом – и не уходит только потому, что тонкий след на северо-востоке еще не истаял.   
Редактор поправляет галстук морского цвета с диагональными полосками и задумчиво говорит, глядя на фотографию:  
\- А кто девочка? Она слишком похожа на парня…   
Сехун не отрывает взгляд от северо-востока в окне.   
\- А впрочем, без разницы, - заканчивает Крис, отбрасывая снимок.   
\- А?   
\- Что?  
\- Без разницы что? – Сехун слышал все на самом деле.   
\- Где ты взял ребенка?   
\- У соседей одолжил, - врет Сехун. – Откуда мне знать, почему она похожа на этого страшного парня.   
Крис напряженно оглядывается через левое плечо, пытаясь понять, на что уставился Сехун. За его спиной только большое окно с исчезающим следом самолета, тянущимся с севера на восток.   
\- Скажи, - говорит Сехун, - этот чувак из ILGA хорошо заплатил?   
\- Не сомневайся, - говорит Крис.   
\- Прекрасно, - говорит Сехун, разворачиваясь.   
Белая пена за окном исчезает в синеве. 

 

***

 

Он двигается, как броуновская частица. 

Сначала красный автобус везет его на северо-восток. Через три квартала от остановки, на которой он выходит, песчаный пляж с грудами оползшего песка, месяц назад бывшего аккуратными скульптурами. Белые кроссовки тонут в разъезжающихся песчинках, а сам сырой песок мнется в пальцах, собираясь комьями грязи. 

Это не тот сверкающий хрустальным кварц. 

От грязного песка не пахнет теплом и летом – только холод ветра над рекой и тяжесть серого неба. Сехун набрасывает капюшон и наудачу кидает камень в воду. Галька отталкивается от металлической серой воды два раза и тонет метрах в пятнадцати от белых кроссовок. 

Зеленый автобус везет разочарованного Сехуна обратно в центр. Часы показывают без четверти восемь, а вчерашний ожог слишком болит, чтобы Сехун разрешил себе добавить к нему новый – по диагонали через всю ладонь. Сехун покупает себе хве из рыбы давится острым васаби. Жжение на языке ничем не отличается от ожогов и не помогает вспомнить. 

Глупое кино забирает один час и тридцать три минуты его бреда. 

Автобус, не имеющий цвета, везет донельзя разочарованного Сехуна домой. 

Броуновское движение – случайный процесс. Его можно описать стохастическим уравнением, но даже оно не даст ответа – в чем же тут смысл. 

 

***

 

Острая струя из рассеивателя больно режет по кончику соска, и Сехун вздрагивает. А потом подставляет тело под острие снова. 

Над водой марево жары, поднимающейся над раскаленным пляжем, и тонкая струйка песка больно режет по кончику соска. Песок высыпается из ладони Сехуна тонким ручейком, как время из песочных часов – их только что перевернули. Это самое начало – потому что грудь, на которую высыпаются почти прозрачные кремниевые песчинки, белая и совсем незагорелая. Такой кожа бывает в самом начале лета. 

\- Се, целое лето впереди. Чем ты хочешь заняться? 

\- Я хочу провести его с тобой на этом пляже. 

\- Что? – голос смеется. – Целое лето? Только послушай себя! Мы могли бы уехать куда-нибудь от этого дурацкого моря. Неужели оно тебе не надоело?

\- Нет. Я рад, что я и ты живем у моря.

Тонкая струйка осыпается на сосок, песчинки огибают нежную головку ручейками, стекая по ребрам. Уколы крохотных частичек заставляют сосочек покрыться мурашками, и Сехун высыпает остатки песка мимо, чтобы не дразнить еще больше… Солнце просто оглушает, и жаркое марево поднимается выше, съедая знакомый голос:

\- Се…

Сехун роняет упаковку с шампунем, и зеленый гель медленно вытекает из нее, лениво исчезая в стоке вместе с закручивающейся водой.

Сехуну хочется. Но не до одури. 

 

***

 

Ким Минсок оказывается полноватым молодым человеком в очках с прилизанными на прямой пробор волосами, и Сехун спешит объясниться:   
\- Я не болен, - присаживаясь в мягкое кресло напротив психотерапевта. – Я репортер. Просто хотел узнать, что чувствуют те, кто приходят к вам.   
Ким Минсок поднимает бровь и двигает челюстью, словно пережевывает вранье Сехуна.   
\- Хорошо.   
Сехун с запозданием прячет шрам на ладони под большим пальцем, накрывая рукавом свитера.   
\- Что вы думаете об этом?   
Минсок поворачивает к нему экран ноутбука, и Сехун с минуту с интересом смотрит видео, на котором одна маленькая активная обезъянка с упоением трахает другую. Процесс явно проходит без особого согласия женской особи, но грубые фрикции в конце концов заставляют самочку заскулить от удовольствия.  
Сехун вынужден покачать головой, чтобы вернуть себе невозмутимость, когда Минсок выключает ролик.   
\- Что я думаю об этом? – переспрашивает Сехун.   
Минсок кивает.   
\- Вряд ли я вообще думаю, - честно отвечает Сехун. – Может быть, хочу быть одной из них.   
\- Той, что сверху, или той, что снизу? – уточняет Минсок.   
\- М-м-м… Снизу? – с энтузиазмом приподняв бровь, предлагает Сехун.   
\- То есть вы любите, когда вас против воли…   
\- Может быть, - легко соглашается Сехун.   
\- Интересно, - задумчиво говорит Минсок. – Я вообще думаю, все по большей части не то, чем кажется, и ваш ответ это только подтверждает.   
\- Я правда снизу. Без шуток.   
\- Без шуток вы любите над собой пошутить.   
\- Может быть, - снова соглашается улыбчивый Сехун.   
\- Так что же все-таки привело вас сюда?   
\- Любопытство?   
\- Любопытство, которое мешает спать?   
\- Может быть.   
\- Есть какая-нибудь другая причина?  
\- Нет.   
\- Но что-то мешает спать?  
\- Да.   
Минсок качается на стуле, случайно задевая тачпад ноутбука – предоргазменный визг мартышки заставляет врача сморщиться, и он брезгливо отключает звук.   
\- Знаете, - говорит Минсок, - я не могу помочь вам, если вы не хотите говорить.   
\- Я ничего и не жду, - соглашается Сехун, поднимаясь.   
\- И все же… - терапевт с грацией ленивого кота потягивается на кресле. – Обычно когда ко мне приходят люди, которых беспокоит что-то, и этому нет объективной причины, я начинаю искать в их прошлом. Обычно это детство…   
Сехун поджимает губы и крутит ручку двери.   
\- Знаете, - говорит Сехун. – Я родился и вырос в этом городе. Я никогда не жил у моря.   
Ким Минсок вскидывает бровь, а Сехун толкает белую, как морская пена, дверь его кабинета. 

 

***

 

Ноябрь слишком теплый, Сехун давно не помнит такого. Ноябрь слишком теплый, и его пальто unbuttoned, когда ему везет, и он ловит Чонина, выходящего из кафе без четверти одиннадцать.   
\- Ваши деньги, - говорит Сехун, протягивая парню конверт.   
\- Хорошо, спасибо, - тараторит Чонин, нервно потягивая за ремень висящую на плече сумку. – Я передам их Кенсу.   
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет… - Чонин запинается. – То есть да. Мы с Кенсу решили пожить отдельно.   
Сехун не вытаскивает сигарету из пачки, чтобы поговорить, но спрашивает:  
\- А девочка?  
\- Она с Кенсу… Он любит ее, правда, - бормочет Чонин.   
\- А адвокатам дьявола приплачивают сверху, - бубнит Сехун себе под нос.   
\- Что? – переспрашивает Чонин.   
\- Ничего, - говорит Сехун. – Бывай. 

Песок просыпается сквозь пальцы, и тонкую струйку сносит ветром. 

 

***

 

Сехуну хочется. До одури. 

Когда полоски пуловера всех оттенков морской воды сворачиваются в один сплошной бирюзовый под его пальцами, а мягкие губы в сотый раз раскрываются в ответ, лицо Сехуна растягивает не к месту усмешка – он готов их съесть. Даже если песок будет скрипеть на зубах. 

Сехун не помнит лица. Он думает, что сначала это был он сам. Губы прижимались к холодной стеклянной поверхности, не чувствуя теплоты и объема живого тела под легкими прикосновениями. 

Потом это была девушка с веснушками на ладонях и лице. Он держал ее за руку и смотрел вдаль, где до рези в глазах синее небо сливалось с зеленой морской водой. Ветер швырялся в плечи пригоршнями песка, и Сехун прикрывал ее вьющиеся волосы рукой. 

А потом веснушки на коже куда-то делись, сменились ямочками на щеках и острыми ушами. А еще появилась белая пена. И шум волн. И белые следы под крыльями самолета. И голос, произносивший с чужим акцентом: 

\- Он на автопилоте, не бойся. 

Вместе с китайским акцентом песочные часы перевернулись, и картинка стала полной. Мир никогда не был таким резким и четким даже на фотографиях, и Сехун все всматривался вдаль, где до рези в глазах синее небо сливалось с зеленой морской водой. 

\- It’s not a plane. 

\- Я не понимаю. Это не самолет? Или ты имеешь в виду проекцию? 

\- И то, и другое. 

\- Я не понимаю. Объясни. 

\- Твоя фантазия не проекция. Она реальна. 

\- Но этот самолет всегда здесь… И я не слышу звука. 

Уже немного загорелые пальцы закрывают Сехуну уши, и он действительно начинает слышать рев турбин. 

\- Все зависит от тебя, - говорит он. – Если захочешь, то услышишь. Дело не в самолете, дело в тебе. 

\- Я не понимаю…

\- Наклонись.

Уже немного потрескавшиеся губы закрывают Сехуну рот, и он падает на песок, вычерчивая пальцами длинные неуклюжие кривые. 

Солнце режет глаза, и Сехуну никак не скрыть, что ему слишком нравится целоваться. Сехун забывает о то и дело с востока на север пересекающем небо самолете, наклоняясь над чужим телом и с загадочной улыбкой прижимая свои губы к чужим. Он делает вид, что ему лениво и он полностью расслаблен, когда легко целует приоткрытый рот. Он делает вид, что делает это только потому, что сейчас лето и пустой пляж залит жарким маревом. Он делает вид, что он просто мальчик, который любит тонкие пуловеры в яркую полоску. Он притворяется, чтобы, нагнувшись над тем, кто смеется, прикрывая глаза от солнца уже немного загоревшими руками, сказать:

\- Я бы целовал тебя весь день. Все лето. Всегда. 

Как бы он ни притворялся, тот, второй, все равно узнает правду, прижав пальцы к его шее, под которой в одном ритме с набегающими на берег волнами бьется нитка вены. 

\- Что ты будешь делать, когда лето закончится? Твое всегда закончится вместе с ним. 

Но Сехун трясет головой:

\- Нет. Ты сказал, что я могу услышать самолет. Я сделаю так, чтобы время не кончалось. Песок будет сыпаться бесконечно, понимаешь. На этом пляже столько песка, что его хватит на нас обоих. 

Голос с чужим акцентом, похожий на яркое солнце высоко над головой, растроганно говорит:

\- Се…

И Сехун толкает его на песок, переворачиваясь вместе с ним. Бирюзовый в морскую полоску пуловер ползет вверх, а губы Сехуна сегодня настойчивее, чем обычно. Сехун гладит полуголое тело и жадно целует, заставляя его укоризненно смеяться:

\- Се, ты же обещал вести себя прилично. 

\- Я только чуть-чуть, - оправдывается Сехун. 

Чуть-чуть достается шее, чуть-чуть ключице, и последний поцелуй падает на запястье, испаряясь под яркими лучами солнца, полирующими нежную кожу загаром. 

\- Се, ты негодник. 

\- Это все из-за тебя. 

Это все действительно из-за него. Солнце и самолет цвета морской пены. Голос с чужим акцентом, произносящий в его голове: 

\- Северо-восток там. 

Сехун еще никогда не был так безумен и счастлив. Песок шуршит под любимым телом, когда Сехун придавливает его собой. Его глаза закрыты из-за слишком яркого солнца. Сброшенный пуловер лежит рядом, и в животе Сехуна что-то гулко бьется, потому что он в первый раз позволяет такое – лежать на нем без одежды и без остановки целовать в губы. 

Солнце сводит с ума. Шум прибоя тает позади. Дрожащие пальцы робко накрывают маленький сосочек и осторожно ласкают. 

Он открывает глаза. 

\- Остановись…

\- Не хочу, - говорит Сехун. – Полный пляж песка. Нам обоим хватит. 

Он падает обратно на песок, запрокидывая голову и открывая шею. 

\- Пожалуйста, перестань…

Солнце сводит с ума. Синее небо ослепляет. Сехун прекращает целовать, но не потому, что он просит того, чего на самом деле не хочет, запрокидывая голову. 

Просто его нижняя губа всегда трескается, когда он целует слишком долго. 

Но Сехуну хочется просто до одури.


	14. Where you gonna go if they come for you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда нечем защищаться и не на что надеяться, единственное, что остается - воля. И это немало. Это самое опасное оружие в руках того, кто защищает не себя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JIMMY EAT WORLD "Gotta Be Somebody's Blues" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQ0qlrS5uRM

Разбавленные барабанами струны потянулись из углов камеры. Струны оживили темноту, и она поползла в стороны, когда тонкие стеклянные панели над головой зажглись мерцающим желтым.   
В полумраке глаза Сухо напротив влажно заблестели.   
Тао плакал, сжав лоб пальцами.   
Музыка продолжала наползать, вкрадчивым голосом на незнакомом языке даря непознанное раньше отчаяние. Он хотел отодвинуться от разрастающегося круга желтого света, спрятаться в темноте, волоча Тао за собой по гладкому полу, но свет неумолимо наползал, пожирая сначала пальцы ног, а потом тебя целиком. Спрятаться было негде.   
Никто еще не смог убежать.   
Увы…  
Он уговаривал Тао, он предлагал пойти другой дорогой. Он как будто чувствовал, вцепившись в черную куртку китайца, что этой ночью им бы поберечься и дойти до дома так, чтобы их тени сливались с тенями темных кварталов, освещенных через один битыми фонарями. Но в Тао будто бес вселился, он громко хохотал, пугая греющихся у огня нищих, дергал его за рукав и без конца шутил над тем, над чем уже никто давно не шутит.   
Это все из-за этого чертова мальчика, который недостаточно взрослый, чтобы быть ответственным. Из-за него он умрет… Потому что иначе не получится.   
Тао смеялся, как безумный. Тао говорил, что устал бояться. Тао уверял, что ему наплевать – если ОНИ так хотят поразвлечься с ним, то пусть забирают, потому что ему больше беречь нечего.   
Смех Тао, узкие глаза и отчаяние в рисунке трещинок, покрывающих черную кожу куртки. У Тао не осталось никого, чтобы защищать себя.   
Зачем он пошел с ним, зачем?   
Зачем не отпустил этого отчаявшегося парня с жутким громким смехом одного? Ведь он так хотел поставить точку в своем страхе, он говорил, у него нет ничего, за что стоило бы цепляться… и о чем он плачет сейчас, пропуская сквозь пальцы волосы цвета ночи и отчаяния.   
Но нет, черт побери, он шагал за ним, как привязанный, боязливо свернул в тот квартал, в котором пропало уже так много людей. Он сказал:   
\- Ты накличешь беду.  
Тао сверкнул узкими, нехорошими глазами, и ответил:  
\- Мне все равно…  
Он хорошо помнит полуповорот его головы, изломленные губы и серебристую синюю сеть, которая вдруг опутала его черную в полумраке фигуру. Синий бликовал на поверхности поля, накрывшего Тао, а он расширившимися от ужаса глазами смотрел, как по нему прокатываются разряды. Тао, казалось, даже не удивился.   
\- Скажи ей, знаешь… - сказал Тао. – Я не стоил ее вранья.   
Ужас, кошмарный липкий страх пополз по ногам вверх, от разбитого вдребезги асфальта, залитого ночным дождем, до самой головы, которую прошивали болезненные, колкие импульсы.   
\- Не стоило обманывать меня два года, чтобы удержать, - продолжил Тао. – А теперь я и вовсе на свободе.   
Тао поднял руки вверх и прокричал в безучастное небо, отделенное от него словно живым, мерцающим покрывалом сети:   
\- Эй, я готов. Я ненавижу вас всех, но себя еще больше. Мне не страшно.  
Серебристо-синяя сеть засверкала сильнее словно в ответ на его яростные слова.   
Он коснулся поверхности рукой – и материя разошлась, как порванная кожа. Изнутри нельзя было выбраться – но сеть пускала внутрь.   
\- Какого черта ты делаешь? – узкие черные глаза Тао наполнились непониманием, а потом и отчаянием, таким же, как у него самого. – НЕ НАДО, КРИС!  
Сеть приняла его, разомкнувшись с подозрительной готовностью, и засветилась ярче.   
От отчаяния ставший еще сильнее Тао толкнул его, надеясь, что сеть разорвется. Но плотное ничто не позволяло вырваться, как Тао ни пытался, царапаясь, раздирая невидимое полотно пальцами. А он просто стоял и смотрел на загадочные переливы яркого синего, опускавшегося над их головой. Казалось, это его личный конец мира, который уже никак не оттолкнуть… Только притворявшийся до этого сильным Тао выл под ногами:  
\- Зачем, зачем, зачем ты…  
Музыка пугала отчаянно, он никогда не мог подумать, что будет испытывать такой страх, слушая чей-то вкрадчивый, тихий голос. Он никогда не думал, что ад зазвучит так нежно.   
У противоположной стены Чондэ обнял Сухо, вытирая его лицо, успокаивая тихим шепотом на ухо.   
Музыка стихла, и все они подняли головы, вслушиваясь в тишину. Десять секунд она располосовывала нервы, а потом металлический синтезированный голос сказал:   
\- Нам нужен самый сильный и самый умный из вас.   
Сухо вздрогнул, а Чондэ быстрым взглядом оглядел их с Тао, начав что-то шептать ему. Сухо заплакал снова, стряхивая чужие руки со своих, и Крис подумал, что понял его. Сильным они назовут либо его, либо Тао, а у Чондэ свой расчет.   
В стене камеры образовалась ниша, из которой выскользнули два автомата. Блестящий серебристый с экраном оказался перед Чондэ и Сухо, а им с Тао достался черный металлический эспандер.   
\- Начинайте, - дружелюбно сказал синтетический голос. – Лучшие из вас отправятся с нами.   
Крис поднялся и уставился на механизм. Металлический рычаг выпал из держателя, и панель засветилась указанием «Рычаг вниз». Крис потянул ручку, но она начала сопротивляться, едва он наклонил ее. Он не имел права сдаваться и сжал металл до боли, до белых пятен перед глазами – рычаг медленно пополз вниз.   
Ему казалось, что это все глупо до агонии, до истерического смеха – у противоположной стены Сухо и Чондэ с ужасом смотрели на его сведенные брови и побелевшие пальцы, а Тао… Ярость его черных глаз обожгла Криса, и он, взвыв внутри от отчаяния, на секунду потерял контроль. Рычаг ответил тут же, со щелчком поднявшись в исходное положение.   
Тао сузил глаза и оттолкнул его, положив ладонь на металлическую ручку.   
\- Не надо, Тао, - прошептал Крис.   
Мышца на руке Тао вычертилась напряженной струной от плеча до локтя, и Крис с ужасом смотрел, как рычаг ползет вниз, пока Тао мучал его пристальным взглядом, будто все еще хотел доказать, что никому не нужен.   
Рычаг хрустнул, распрямившись до горизонтали, и Крису показалось, что он сломался от той злости, с которой Тао давил на него.   
\- Прекрасно, - сказал голос. – Теперь вы двое.   
Сухо и Чондэ обменялись взглядами, и Крис понял, почему они смотрели так на него и Тао пару минут назад - Чондэ хотел того же, чего и он сам.   
Чондэ сжал чужие пальцы, вглядываясь в глаза Сухо со странным выражением, словно умолял и одновременно приказывал. Сухо слабо кивнул.   
Панель под пальцами Сухо засветилась слабым синим, и он закусил губу, бегая глазами по головоломке. Чондэ устало закрыл глаза.   
Цветные кубики отражались на лице Сухо, и он, передвинув их пару раз, дрожащим голосом сказал, обращаясь к потолку:   
\- Я не могу решить это.   
Пятисекундное молчание перед ответом подсказывало Крису, что Чондэ не удастся их обмануть.   
\- Следующий, - скомандовал голос.   
Чондэ, вставая, обнял Сухо так, что казалось, что они целуются. Но Крис знал, что Сухо просто рассказывает, куда надо подвинуть кубики.   
Напряженное лицо Чондэ, освещенное синим светом монитора, и Сухо, который корчился на полу, как от боли, сводили Криса с ума. И он искренне желал Чондэ удачи.   
Он вдруг на секунду представил кровать, застеленную давно не виденной им самим чистой простыней, и Сухо на ней, с его пугливыми глазами, без одежды и без страха.   
Чертовы ублюдки.   
У Тао уже никогда не будет белых простыней, ни с ним, ни без него.  
Чондэ передвинул последний кубик головоломки, и экран вспыхнул красным.   
\- Прекрасно, - снова сказал голос. – Нам нужны только лучшие. Поднимитесь.   
Тао и Чондэ медленно встали, шурша одеждой, и Крис зажмурился, собираясь сказать то, что должен…  
\- Нет! Пожалуйста…  
Сухо опередил его, вцепившись в рукав Чондэ, повисая на нем тряпкой, размазывая слезы по хорошенькому личику.   
\- Что ты делаешь? – прошипел Чондэ. – Перестань сейчас же. Мы же договорились.   
\- Мы обманули вас, - прокричал Сухо, отмахиваясь от него и вытирая глаза. – Я должен был выиграть, а не он! Я пойду…  
\- А я пойду вместо Тао.   
Крис поднялся, не собираясь уступать свое право скормить себя аду за того, кто ему нужен живым и счастливым.   
\- Сейчас же остановись, - тихим голосом сказал Тао, сжав кулаки.  
Крис ухмыльнулся, взглянув на Чондэ, который залепил истерящему Сухо пощечину. Сухо отлетел к стене, держась за лицо, и Чондэ кивнул ему в ответ.   
\- Или за него, или с ним, - сказал Крис. – Вы не сможете ничего сделать.   
\- Все ваши машины не заставят меня его бросить, - крикнул Чондэ, - вы не понимаете, насколько вы бессильны остановить нас.   
\- Вы бессильны, - повторил Крис и рассмеялся, вдруг осознав, что Чондэ в самом деле прав.   
Его волю, его желание сохранить Тао не согнут ни жалкие приборы, ни чужое извращенное сознание, рожденное где-то за пределами этой вселенной.   
\- Нет!   
Взбешенный Тао схватил Криса за рубашку униформы.   
\- Ты всегда решал за меня! Ты думаешь, ты знаешь, как мне будет лучше? Черта с два…  
Тао отшвырнул его, как собаку, и проорал ему в лицо:   
\- Хочешь проклясть меня своей любовью? Чтобы я ей мучился до смерти? Не выйдет…  
Тао дернул Сухо за руку, поднял вверх и потряс за плечи:   
\- Скажи, ты скажи мне, что уйти будет лучше? Лучше, чем остаться и знать, чем купили твою жизнь?  
Сухо всхлипнул, но вцепился пальцами в плечи китайца и твердо ответил:   
\- Да.   
\- Слышали? – крикнул Тао, оборачиваясь. – Хватит издеваться, пора отправляться в ад.   
\- Мы… - синтезированный голос замер, словно подбирал слова, - мы никогда не могли понять, почему человеческая привязанность друг к другу так сильна. Почему она заставляет вас делать все это…  
Крис поймал отчаянный взгляд Чондэ и вздрогнул, когда услышал его звонкий голос:   
\- И не поймете. Вы низшие существа. Вы считаете, что мы похожи на вирус, но этот вирус гораздо сложнее, чем вам кажется, - Чондэ оттащил плачущего Сухо от Тао и прижал к себе.   
\- Никто еще не отваживался называть нас низшей расой, - прокомментировал голос.   
\- Страх, - сказал Крис, делая шаг к Тао, - еще одна вещь, о которой вы ничего не знаете. Вы считаете, что он работает по умолчанию, что он встроен в наши тела, как в эти чертовы схемы.   
\- Но страх перестает существовать, - продолжил Чондэ, отчаянно обнимая ослабевшее тело Сухо, - когда ты бережешь не себя.   
Чондэ продолжал говорить, а он положил голову на плечо Тао, чувствуя подо лбом материал такой же, как у него, униформы.   
\- Страх престает существовать, - повторял он вслед за Чондэ, мешая Тао стряхнуть его голову. – Я так устал прятаться от тебя. Тебе меня не прогнать, пойми… Я сильнее всего это, сильнее, чем они.   
Он чувствовал, как скрипнули зубы Тао, пока бессильная злость обтирала эмаль.   
\- Я не заплачу тебе тем же, - сказал Тао. – Ты просто отдаешь свою жизнь зря.   
Серая униформа смялась под ладонями, и он сказал прямо в черные волосы:  
\- Значит, так и будет.   
Рядом Чондэ обнимал Сухо, и он улыбнулся, смаргивая предательские слезы и дожидаясь, когда голос снова заговорит. Белые простыни, песчаные пляжи, темные улицы, случайные улыбки уже не чужого, смирившегося с его признанием Тао – все это из прошлого медленно исчезало, растворяясь в минутах белого молчания, повисшего между стен. Потому что страшнее, чем сам страх, и мучительнее, чем ждущая их всех впереди неизвестность, было хранить это в себе, запрещать смотреть в черные, как ночь, глаза Тао, прогонять дикие сны с белыми простынями, на которых он без страха, без одежды…  
\- Хорошо, - медленно сказал голос. – Нам нужны только двое, но ваша эмоциональность натолкнула нас на мысль… Мы давно хотели узнать механизм этой зависимости, которую вы называете любовью, и вы в этом нам поможете, побудете, скажем так, подопытными экземплярами. Мы узнаем, до каких пределов способна распространиться ваша одержимость.   
Белое полотно стены впереди внезапно отъехало в сторону, открыв темный проход.   
\- Пока вы можете пройти, все четверо, - прокомментировал голос. – Но не забывайте, что нам нужны только двое.   
Тяжелый вздох Сухо слева заставил его сжать кулаки и толкнуть Тао вперед.   
«Они не знают, до каких пределов может распространиться эта одержимость, - с усмешкой подумал он. – Что же, они будут неприятно удивлены».  
Голос сказал, только двое.   
Голос не сказал «самый сильный и самый умный»  
Оглянувшись на Чондэ, Крис понял, что он тоже до этого додумался.   
Они уже сумели развести их, которые защищались вместе, по разные стороны, и Крис подумал, что это только начало, ступая в темноту вслед за Тао.


	15. Серпантин [UNFINISHED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наемник с севера исполняет поручение правителя, но это не его война.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> simon curtis - flesh https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI

Жар поднимается от раскаленного песка тяжелым горячим маревом, и изображение на экране подрагивает, размывая силуэт преступника и предателя. Его тяжелые армейские ботинки вязнут в песке, скрывая подошву почти до линии шнуровки, его руки за спиной скованы наручниками, блестящими на темной коже серебром так остро, что больно глазам. Видно, что каждый шаг дается ему с трудом, и это неудивительно, учитывая, что камера схватывает впереди расплывающийся от жары эшафот с перекладиной, на которой болтается повязанная по древней традиции веревка.   
В этой выжженной солнцем пустыне так ярко, и черные волосы человека, идущего на казнь, отдают такой нестерпимой синевой, что начинает казаться, что все это – мираж, сон, созданный чьим-то больным воображением, приговорившим этого молодого и сильного парня к смерти. Вот он поворачивает голову, как будто смотрит прямо в объектив камеры – и нет, картинка не пропадает, только по площади проносится легкий сочувственный выдох, покинувший грудь тысячи человек. Потому что приговоренный плачет – прозрачная вода капельками висит на его подбородке, и все новые и новые скатываются по щеке, как дождь, которого эта пустыня не знала никогда.   
Кенсу, глядя на экран, вытирает собственные слезы, и, обняв голову руками, начинает выть. Чонин думает, что он сходит с ума, когда гласная его воя превращается в узнаваемый мотив, который всегда напевает Кенсу, когда сосредоточен.   
Заключенный поднимается по ступеням эшафота, и жадная камера нацеливается ему прямо в лицо, словно облизывает голодным стеклом объектива узкие красивые глаза, обрамленные черными, как уголь, ресницами, ставшие бесцветными от жары губы и бронзовую кожу на скулах. По площади снова проносится легкий шепоток, но и в этот раз его вызвала не красота приговоренного.  
\- Он не плачет! Смотрите, он не плачет! – плещется в толпе, и тысячи глаз с любопытством изучают лицо преступника, по которому слезы стелются только вдоль одной щеки. Некоторые думают, что там, много километров к югу от этого места, просто слишком жарко, и вода бежит из одного глаза мальчика абсолютно ему неподконтрольно. Другие считают, что лидер сепаратистов просто повредился в уме, и его нервы настолько сковал страх, что он даже не может нормально заплакать. Но и те, и другие, если и сочувствуют, то только его молодости – с нетерпением ожидая, когда распорядитель в белом, сейчас закрепляющий веревку на шее преступника, начнет зачитывать приговор, а потом подаст сигнал. Доски эшафота под тяжелыми ботинками разойдутся, и с сепаратистами будет покончено навсегда.   
Жар, поднимающийся от песка, размывает картинку и в прицеле, обжигает руки на прикладе, и раздраженный голос сухо замечает:  
\- Все против тебя, парень.  
Солнце настолько яркое, что синева неба выжигает глаза, но преступник все равно запрокидывает голову, слизывая слезы с губ – ему начинает казаться, что плывущие перед глазами от жары радужные круги поглощают его сознание…

**

В этом городе солнце светит с самого утра до позднего вечера. Солнце скользит пятнами по белому мраморному полу, растворяя в сиянии серые вкрапления на камне. Стеклянные двери на огромный балкон распахнуты настежь, и он уверенно пересекает отделанную в римском стиле приемную правителя, чтобы почтительно и безмолвно замереть за спиной фигуры, одетой в белое, стоящей, распахнув руки на манер католического пастыря, перед низким балконом с гипсовой лепниной – на высоте этажа, у которого нет номера, потому что даже самые высокие здания в этом городе сейчас там, далеко внизу, коленопреклоненные перед величием Третьего Правителя.   
\- Король-Солнце… Как думаешь, будут они меня так называть, когда я умру?   
Он хмыкает, передвигая черешок вишни, которую сорвал в саду, из левого уголка губ в правый.  
«Вот сумасшедший»  
\- Или, лучше, - с энтузиазмом продолжает голос, - издам распоряжение – пусть называют меня кесарем, как римляне. Это будет, - голос замирает на секунду, и он чувствует, как маленькое болезненное тело под белой мантией покрывается мурашками от восторга, - так волнующе!  
Он хмыкает еще раз и выплевывает черешок вниз.   
\- С тобой не поговоришь, - обижается правитель. – Разве так трудно сказать: «Да, Сухо, они будут восхищаться»?   
\- Да, Сухо, они в курсе, что у тебя мания величия, - спокойно отзывается он.   
Правитель обиженно опускает руки, забираясь маленькими ладонями под мышки, горбится и сердито говорит:  
\- У меня складывается впечатление, что ты, наемник, меня недолюбливаешь, хотя я и впрямь не приложу ума, почему. Этот город еще не видел правителя более милосердного и демократичного, чем я.   
Он вытягивает губы в трубочку и пожимает плечами, позволяя Сухо самому догадываться о мотивах его неприязни.   
\- Тебе просто повезло, - заносчиво говорит Сухо, подтягивая огромные рукава, стелющиеся по мраморному полу, - что я никогда не обижаюсь на своих подданных. Я всегда прощаю…  
\- Я не твой подданный, - беззастенчиво прерывает он, - слава богам…  
\- Как хочешь, - голос Сухо моментально меняется на безэмоциональный и холодный. – Тогда о деле… Найди мне курсантика, такого, знаешь, чтобы посимпатичнее, попородистее и поглупее.  
\- Я наемник, а не сутенер, - сухо отвечает он.  
\- Ахаха, - звонкий, как у ребенка, смех Сухо отражается от стеклянных стен, а потом он весело поясняет: - Дурак!   
Правитель делает несколько шагов вдоль балкона и обратно, вглядываясь в ярко-синее небо на юге, туда, где за горами, под горячим солнцем пустыни, находится лагерь тех, кто когда-то сбежал из этого города, спасая свою жизнь или гордость, а потом останавливается, складывая хорошенькие маленькие ручки на белые каменные перила, нагретые от солнца.   
\- Эти сепаратисты слишком громко заявляют о себе в последнее время… - носик правителя морщится, собираясь складочками, как будто его мучает головная боль. – Я долго мирился с этим, но это становится, как бы сказать… обременительно…  
Он пытается не смотреть за спину Сухо, где давно уже в нерешительности стоит его ручной зверек и смиренно ожидает, когда на него обратят внимание.   
\- Разве нет проще способа избавиться от них? – спрашивает наемник.  
\- А что ты предлагаешь? – вскидывает бровь Сухо. – В тюрьму их всех посадить? Уничтожить их лагерь ракетами?   
Наемник снова пожимает плечами, без слов замечая, что он бы подумал над последним способом.   
\- Я не могу допустить, чтобы меня прозвали кровавым тираном! – возмущается Сухо. – И потом, они отступники, но они все еще мои подданные и могут рассчитывать, что я найду в своем сердце место и для них.   
«Лицемер»  
\- Я просто хочу, - мечтательно продолжает Сухо, - забрать у них… надежду. Вот, точно! Отобрать то, во что они верят.   
Сухо, наконец, замечает взгляд, которым наемник смотрит куда-то за его спину, и разворачивается. Его лицо в ту же секунду расплывается радушной улыбкой, и он делает несколько порывистых шагов веред, путаясь в подоле своего одеяния, чтобы запечатлеть поцелуй на нежной щечке:  
\- А, Птичка, ты уже встал! Ты спал так долго, что я начал беспокоиться, уж не заболел ли…  
\- Нет, Сухо, все в порядке, - тот, кого назвали Птичкой, терпеливо подставляет щеку, а потом и шею под торопливые поцелуи правителя и позволяет пальчикам Сухо пощекотать его под ухом, - я просто устал.   
Сухо все еще смотрит на него обеспокоенно, склонив голову пытаясь определить, правду ли говорит его маленькая драгоценная игрушечка.   
\- Ты уверен, что мне не надо сказать врачу, чтобы он осмотрел тебя?  
\- Нет-нет, - торопливо заверяет Птичка, которую, наемник знает, на самом деле зовут Сиумин. Чего он не знает и до сих пор не может понять – какого рода отношения связывают этих двоих. Сиумин кланяется, и его атласный темно-синий халат приятно шуршит: - Я накрою на стол.   
\- Птичка, ты нужен мне здоровым, - напоминает Сухо ему вслед, провожая взглядом роскошные бедра, укрытые темно-синей тканью, а потом поворачивается обратно к наемнику: - На чем я остановился?  
\- На надежде, - сквозь зубы цедит наемник, чей взгляд так же прикован к хорошенькой фигурке любимчика правителя. Непонятные отношения Сухо и его Птички, от которых за километр несет извращением, заставляют его страдать и скрипеть зубами прямо на глазах Сухо, который то ли не замечает, то ли считает это поводом для гордости – что гордый наемник завидует и засматривается на его мальчика.   
\- А, точно! – помятое с утра личико Сиумина вернуло правителю благодушное настроение, и он забыл о том, что хотел наказать наемника своим величественным безразличием. – Найди мне подходящего мальчика и зайди вечером, я объясню, что делать.   
Наемник коротко кланяется и поспешно покидает кабинет правителя, надеясь где-нибудь в коридоре встретиться с его хорошеньким ручным зверьком.

**

Сухо раздражен, и это заставляет его с еще большим любопытством вглядываться в снимок, который ему протягивает наемник: вороново-черные волосы человека на снимке напоминают ему о синеватых холодных от дождя ягодах черники, а медальон курсанта на рельефной груди под форменной рубашкой – об академии, в которой учился он сам, пока не пришло его время сиять, как солнце.   
\- Даже жалко, - искренне говорит правитель, подтягивая губы в тонкую улыбку, - такой красавчик.   
Наемник пожимает плечами:  
\- Идеальный кандидат, - складывая снимок в файл. – Самомнение, гордость, смелость. Завтра его увольнительную внезапно отзовут, а я устрою ему встречу с сепаратистами. Где-нибудь на серпантине в горах будет идеально.   
\- А не слишком ли просто? – с сомнением спрашивает правитель, поджимая губы и оглядываясь на Сиумина, который накрывает на стол.   
Наемник снисходительно усмехается:  
\- Он не слишком догадливый, я говорил.   
\- Хорошо, - медленно произносит Сухо. – Расскажи еще раз, кого из них стоит опасаться?   
Сиумин тихо кашляет, обращая на себя внимание, и сгибается в поклоне, сообщая, что стол накрыт. Глаза наемника вспыхивают голодным пламенем, когда он снова отслеживает изгибы маленького желанного тела в складках темно-синего халата, и ему приходится закусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться опасным сумасшедшим смехом, когда правитель предлагает:  
\- Мы можем обсудить это за ужином, если ты не против.  
\- Как я могу упустить шанс попробовать то, чем услаждает себя сам правитель, - отвечает наемник, пожирая глазами опущенные дрожащие реснички на личике Сиумина, который зажигает свечи длинной спичкой, прикрывая пламя ладонью.  
Этот взгляд не остается незамеченным для Сухо, и правитель довольно усмехается, присаживаясь на колени за низенький столик так, чтобы белый подол одеяния не помялся, горделиво сообщая:  
\- Птичка знаток традиций. Можешь быть уверен, ты еще никогда не обедал с таким вкусом.   
\- Не сомневаюсь, - кивает наемник, позволяя нехорошей двусмысленной улыбке искривить губы. – Все самое сладкое можно найти в покоях правителя.   
Сухо довольно смеется, цепляя палочками длинные почти прозрачные нити удона, пока наемник внимательно вглядывается в личико Сиумина, которое кажется ему совершенно безэмоциональным. Ни одна черта на красивом лице не двигается, когда он слышит, как они обсуждают его, он позволяет себе лишь гостеприимно улыбаться, наполняя крохотные керамические чашечки крепким алкоголем. Он уже собирается плеснуть в свою красного, как кровь, гранатового сока, когда наемник вынимает стеклянный графин из его рук и наливает в его чашечку того же авамори, что у них с Сухо.   
Сухо строго смотрит на обнаглевшего наемника и свою Птичку, щечки которого заалели от смущения, но наемник весело подмигивает ему, и он вздыхает:  
\- Хорошо… Но обычно я не позволяю ему пить.   
«Никто не сомневается, что его задница для тебя ценнее собственной»  
Наемник, со вкусом пережевывая прозрачную лапшу, тянется к файлу, вытаскивая из него три фотографии, которые бросает на стол перед правителем:  
\- Вот это лицо, - озадаченно говорит Сухо, указывая палочками на верхний снимок. – Кем он был? Стриптизером? Мальчиком из эскорта?  
\- Нет, - отвечает наемник. – Служба спасения. Он хороший врач. Был, по крайней мере.   
\- И что с ним случилось? – брезгливо интересуется Сухо. – Почему он не стал лидером недовольных?  
\- Отказался выполнять приказ. Пытался лечить сепаратистов, которые попали в перестрелку, - наемник пожимает плечами. – Трибунал. Расстреляли на месте, но он почему-то выжил. Теперь Чонина мучают приступы паники, и это ответ на вопрос, почему он не может быть лидером.   
\- Хорошо, дальше, - безразлично приказывает правитель, откладывая верхний снимок в сторону. – У этого слишком нежное личико, чтобы бегать с пушкой по горам.   
\- Его зовут Лей, и ты прав, стрелок из него неважный. Он архитектор, планирует все их вылазки. Хорошо знает горы и – это его отличительная черта – мягкодушен. Я сомневаюсь, что он когда-либо убивал, глядя в глаза. Совершенно неспособен командовать, - заключает наемник, предупреждая вопрос правителя.   
Ни наемник, ни правитель не замечают, как темнеют глаза Сиумина, когда еще одна жизнь, которую они ценят ровно настолько же, сколько ценности для них представляет сам снимок, оказывается отброшенной в тень фарфорового салатника.   
\- Этого я бы сам пристрелил, - делится впечатлениями правитель, разглядывая последнюю фотографию. – Такие обычно упрямее баранов. Его не обманешь, не заставишь. Зато умирают первыми.   
Наемник улыбается, про себя отмечая, что истеричный правитель вовсе не так глуп, как может показаться.   
\- Ты прав, Ифаня не любят. Он… как бы помягче выразиться – несговорчивый. Спит с пушкой под подушкой, ни с кем не общается, мнение свое держит при себе. Он… изгой среди своих. Он не доверяет никому, и никто не доверяет ему.   
Наемник замечает, что керамическая чашечка перед игрушечным красавчиком снова опустела, и он с искренним дружелюбием наполняет ее снова. Сиумин старательно прячет свои эмоции от Сухо, но перед наемником стараться не желает, и его глаза полыхают презрением и гневом, когда он, морщась, выпивает чашечку.   
\- Получается, он тоже не кандидат? – спрашивает Сухо, все еще продолжая рассматривать последнюю фотографию, которая без особой причины понравилась ему больше остальных.   
\- Нет, - кивает наемник, поглощенный игрой в гляделки с Сиумином. – К тому же он болен чем-то, если не просто наркоман - я много раз видел у него таблетки.   
\- Прекрасно, - довольно смеется Сухо. – Сборище неудачников, которое бесполезно тянет мои нервы. Но ничего, я дам им то, во что они поверят.   
\- Мудрость правителя не вызывает сомнений, - ерничает наемник, схвативший пальцы Сиумина через стол. Ручной зверек правителя шипит от негодования и резко ударяет по удерживающей его руке, сбивая на пол звенящие серебром вилки.  
\- Зачем ты обижаешь мою Птичку? – укоризненно говорит Сухо, сгребая мальчика к себе на колени. Правитель нежно целует поджатые губки, удерживая личико Сиумина за подбородок, и наемник нервно осушает свой авамори, когда видит, как аккуратная ручка молодого правителя исчезает за полой халата на груди зверька.   
Наемнику, несмотря на все усилия, с трудом удается погасить дикое желание во взгляде, когда ручка правителя раздвигает ткань, прикрывающую белую грудь, и беспечно поглаживает вишневое пятнышко. Птичка выгибается в его руках, с готовностью подставляя тело под ласки, и с благодарностью трется носиком о шею Сухо, улыбаясь ему пьяно и лукаво. Наемник тяжело сглатывает, когда глаза Сиумина останавливаются на нем, глядя с откровенным вызовом, так что он не может понять, насколько на самом деле пьян юноша.   
Птичка ведет плечами, и скользкий атласный халат скатывается с его тела, оседая складками на поясе. Наемник думает, что он готов лечь под Сухо прямо здесь, лишь бы позлить его сильнее. Но Сухо, кажется, слишком далек от того, чтобы обращать внимание на то, какую игру ведет его любимчик с чужаком.  
\- Зачем он тебе? - хрипло спрашивает наемник, пожирая глазами заострившиеся под ласками правителя сосочки. – Он так же хорош в кровати, как в сервировке стола?  
\- Возможно, - соглашается правитель, прижимая к себе чужое тело и забираясь рукой под складки халата, туда, где – даже наемник знает – нет белья. Нет ничего, что запрещает носить правитель, которому доставляет удовольствие иногда ласкать своего любимца, восхищаясь совершенством его тела, которое никогда не знало даже синяков и которое Сухо так ревниво оберегает, потому что его Птичка всегда был и будет его маленьким удовольствием – тихий и ласковый, как кошечка, с кожей белой, как снег, преданный ему до глубины души, абсолютно послушный и обнаженный под своим атласным халатом.   
Сиумин тихо хныкает, требуя от правителя большего, и наемник думает, что мог бы успеть, по большому счету – хрупкому Сухо хватит одного удара, а уже влажному мальчику пары минут его дикой страсти. К сожалению, у наемника слишком сильное отвращение к тюремным заведениям, чтобы он мог позволить себе необдуманные поступки, так что он продолжает смотреть, как Сиумин пытается совратить Сухо, отставив руки назад, за бедра правителя, чтобы бесстыже приподниматься на его коленях, выпуская томные вздохи.   
\- Ты его напоил, - сокрушается Сухо, чей контроль, несмотря на всю выдержку, слабеет с каждым страдающим всхлипом, покидающим белую, как молоко, грудь с двумя яркими от прилившей крови пятнышками. – Моя Птичка теперь хочет… А я не могу ему дать.  
\- Почему? – хрипло спрашивает наемник.   
\- Ты любишь свою собаку, канарейку, рыбок в банке, - Сухо размахивает руками, удерживая полуголое тело у себя на коленях. – Но ты же не спишь с ними?  
Наемник молча проглатывает возражение о том, что Птичка не похож на собаку и тем более на рыбку, но кое-что становится ему понятнее, и он смелеет:  
\- Я бы попробовал, - замечает он. – Готов поспорить, он уже течет.   
Сухо обреченно прижимается к губкам Птички, пытаясь погасить его стоны, но пользы от этого мало – Сиумин продолжает вырываться и тереться о ноги правителя.   
\- Ты не понимаешь, - вздыхает Сухо. – Он чист.  
Сухо выделяет эти слова, так что наемник в конце концов давится вином и недоуменно смотрит на правителя, которого в конце концов повело.  
\- Только представь, - говорит Сухо, откровенно двигая рукой под складками упавшего халата, - какой он узкий там внутри, какой нежный…  
Длинный протяжный стон Птички, пронесшийся над столом, отрезвляет правителя, и он вынимает влажную ладонь из-под ткани, разочарованно смотря на еще более разочарованного Сиумина.   
\- Отнеси его на кровать, - приказывает Сухо. – Раз уж это ты его напоил.   
Наемник с готовностью подхватывает обнаженное тело, прикрытое только скользкой синей тканью, перекинутой через пояс, и шагает к дверям в спальню. Он осторожно опускает свою ношу на кровать, с жалостью быстро проводя пальцами по стоящему члену – у него нет времени даже на это. Вместо этого он наклоняется к мальчику, вместе с поцелуем в мягкие губы прошептав:  
\- Меня зовут Лу Хан, запомни...  
Птичка что-то невнятно стонет и тянется к своему члену, но он выходит, не оборачиваясь, чтобы не дразнить себя сильнее.   
\- Подведешь меня – умирать будешь долго и неприятно, - говорит Сухо на прощание, и он усмехается, пытаясь понять, что внезапно разбудило недоверие правителя – неужели то, что он пробыл с Птичкой дольше, чем было нужно? Наемник вздыхает, решая, что довольно неумно было бы сейчас начинать эту игру и пытаться отобрать у правителя любимую игрушку, но он ничего не может с собой поделать – инстинкт охотника уже горит голодным пожаром, как неудовлетворенная страсть под синим атласом на теле Птички.

**

Тао с улыбкой открывает дверь своего дома и сразу же прогибается под весом запрыгнувшей на него сестры. Его сумка с грохотом падает на пол, но его больше заботит то, как удержать их обоих на ногах:  
\- Братишка! – улыбается Мей, сжимая его шею, а потом оборачивается назад, чтобы крикнуть: – Пап, Тао вернулся.   
Отец спускается по ступеням лестницы, чтобы обнять сына тоже, но с его лица не сходит озабоченное выражение, и Тао, подобрав упавшую сумку, спрашивает:   
\- Что-то случилось? Почему у тебя такое лицо?  
\- Звонили из академии, - говорит отец. – Ищут тебя. Говорят, что ничего не знают о твоей увольнительной.   
\- Но… - спотыкается Тао, вытаскивая из кармана на груди сложенный вчетверо лист. – Вот же она.   
Тао с недоумением смотрит на улыбающуюся младшую сестру, но ее радостная улыбка возвращает ему хорошее настроение:  
\- Какая-то ошибка, наверно. Надо просто съездить туда и все объяснить.   
\- А как же наш поход по магазинам? – личико Мей превращается в унылую гримасу, но Тао подмигивает ей:  
\- Если отец разрешит взять ту красную машину, что стоит во дворе, поездка не займет больше двух часов.   
Отец вздыхает, но достает ключи из вазы у входа:   
\- Не смей вести быстро. В горах опасно.   
\- Я знаю, пап, - с улыбкой отвечает Тао. – Можешь на нас положиться.   
Мей улыбается так ярко, что отец вздыхает еще раз – как будто он не знает, что его дети – самые беспечные и безответственные в этом городе.   
\- Ты должен вернуть свою сестру в целости и сохранности, - внушительно говорит он вслед закрывающейся двери.   
Мей запрыгивает в красный кабриолет-купе и проворными ручками вставляет диск в считыватель. Динамики машины спотыкаются на басах, и звук становится похожим на старое радио, но Тао все равно нравится – ветер радостно раздувает волосы и яркое солнце блестит на красном капоте, когда кабриолет грациозно скатывается по горному серпантину, изящно подчеркивая корпусом опасные кривые поворотов.   
Мей веселится от души, привставая на переднем сиденье так, что ее легкое платье трепещет, как цветок, и Тао ухмыляется – на спидометре уже давно не та цифра, которую хотел бы видеть отец. Тао держит руль только одной рукой – потому что машина просто чудо, а динамики совершают невозможное, распаляя в нем желание выжать из кабриолета все, на что он способен.   
\- Ты такой сексуальный, братишка, - подзуживает Мей, держась за лобовое стекло и наклоняя голову, чтобы черные, как у него самого, длинные волосы сбросило с лица.   
\- Это еще что за выражения? – сурово интересуется Тао, безуспешно стараясь скрыть то, как ему приятно. – Давно ли отец разрешает тебе так говорить?  
\- Отец не знает, - отмахивается Мей. – Но ты и правда похорошел. Загорел, повзрослел. Настоящий мужчина.   
Тао незаметно под своим загаром краснеет, и ему кажется, что еще пара таких комплиментов от безалаберной Мей, и из его носа хлынет кровь красная, как корпус машины.   
\- Уже завел себе подружку?  
Тао собирается хорошенько зарычать на свою любопытную сестрицу, потому что у него не то что подружки нет, он даже не целовался ни с кем, когда раздается странный звук, как будто прокололо колесо, но машину ведет так сильно, что проколотых колес должно быть не одно, а все четыре, и он безуспешно пытается удержать руль и снизить скорость, которая была просто огромной, когда они в очередной раз вошли в поворот.  
Шины с визгом истираются по раскаленному асфальту, и он, как в замедленной съемке, видит, как тряхнуло Мей, видит за капотом приближающийся с кошмарной скоростью обрыв, и изо всех сил выкручивает руль вправо, чтобы успеть вписаться в поворот, но ободранные колеса не слушаются, и их несет прямо в каменный отвес скалы. Последнее, что успевает почувствовать Тао – кошмарный липкий страх, сковавший тело в то мгновение, когда он понял, что ему не удержать машину. 

**

Наемник сдвигает солнечные очки, без которых солнце этого города кажется ему бесконечной извращенной пыткой, и разглядывает смятую о скалу красную машину без верха. По виску девушки справа от водителя катится тонкая струйка крови, и он вздыхает с сожалением, потому что она так же красива, как и ее брат. Наемник открывает дверцу со стороны водителя и позволяет бессознательному телу парня вывалиться из машины в горячую пыль дороги. По его лицу тоже катится кровь, и пыль чернеет от нее, когда он за ворот форменной рубашки тащит его вперед по дороге.   
Пройдя двадцать шагов, наемник отпускает свою ношу, позволив ему еще раз удариться головой об асфальт. Красивое тело, узкое в талии и широкое в плечах, выглядит сломанной игрушкой, которая выпала из багажника минивэна счастливой, переезжающей в новый дом семьи, но наемник знает, что для этого парня история на самом деле только начинается.   
Он возвращается к разбитой машине, еще раз с сожалением бросает взгляд на окровавленное лицо девушки и, утешая себя тем, что она – неотъемлемая часть плана, закрепляет маленький диск взрывного механизма на боку машины рядом с бензобаком.   
Он идет вверх по дороге, пока не находит шипованую ленту, растянутую поперек заасфальтированного полотна. Наемник наклоняется, чтобы свернуть ее, и морщится от грохота взрыва за спиной, из-за которого с отвесной скалы по левую руку начинают сыпаться раздражающие мелкие камушки. Эхо еще долго повторяет шум взрыва, но наемник перестает его слышать, когда заводит мотор черного спортивного мотоцикла и, оставляя на асфальте угольный черный след от шин, направляет черный спортивный мотоцикл в сторону города.


	16. Любовь зарядила

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не заплачу, не грузи

Когда он впервые взял его в руку, она затряслась. Мелкая дрожь, рожденная благородной тяжестью гладкого черного металла.  
А потом выстрел, выстрел, выстрел…  
Мягкие меховые наушники совсем не заглушали звука, а в воздухе, внутри конусов приглушенного света, полз едкий, сладкий дымок расстрелянной обоймы.   
Когда он впервые взял его в руку, она затряслась – и на безобразной картонке мишени, далеко за световыми конусами, в самом конце зала не оказалось ни одного отверстия.   
Впрочем, он думал, что мог бы показать себя лучше – если бы в тот день, когда он в первый раз взял в руки пистолет, Чан так же впервые не произнес это имя.   
Кай.   
Оно прозвучало морожеными осколочками, отголосками сказочки о жестоком мальчике, который полюбил холодную женщину намного старше себя и ушел за ней в вечные снега.   
Это имя зазвенело льдистой тревогой, и лишь намного позже он узнал, что в мальчике нет ничего от холода – бронзовая кожа и широкая, но незаинтересованная улыбка напоминали об обнаженных бедрах танцовщиц где-нибудь на карнавалах Южной Америки, об их вызывающих желтых перьях, прикрывающих только грудь.   
А тогда до дрожи в коленях приятный сладкий дымок выдыхался из потухшего ствола вверх, к металлическим кожухам светильников, и инструктор со странными глазами, изгиб которых, похоже, рисовался взмахом черного хвоста японского демона-лиса кицунэ, сказал, забирая пистолет с опустевшей обоймой:   
\- Тебе надо тренироваться дополнительно.  
И это значило, что он отстрелялся хуже, чем все его коллеги – программисты и аналитики отдела инфобезопасности, которые держали эту тяжелую гордую сталь в руках, как и он, впервые.   
И он бы забыл об этом бронзовом Кае, как и об инструкторе Цзытао с глазами демона, если бы на следующий день не обнаружил в почте уведомление о проведении квалификационных стрельб, а это имя не стало все чаще всплывать в речи Чана.   
Поток подхватил его и потянул в самую глубину – и только дым позади вился так же соблазнительно безразлично, как в зале для стрельб, когда он не смог убить воображаемого картонного врага. 

 

На самом деле он считал себя гораздо умнее остальных. И дело было не только в том, что его считали одним из лучших аналитиков отдела – просто его было очень сложно обмануть. Даже когда он готов был обманываться, с другой стороны столика утреннего кафе рассматривая большеглазого Чана, он видел все – искорки надежды в его глазах, отблески беспричинного в раннее субботнее утро счастья, запутавшиеся в медовых волосах, сладкий до одури вкус латте, оседавший на бронзовых, не его, не Чана, губах… Или чем они там занимались с Каем, когда это искристое впервые засветилось на его глазах?  
Бекхен совсем этого не хотел – по надрезам маленьких серебристых ножичков, которые похожи на гладкие тельца безобидных рыбок, понимать, что Чан влюбился. Безобидные рыбки кроили его в то субботнее утро, а потом и сам Чан не выдержал.  
\- Просто такая сильная любовь, ты еще не знаешь, - сказал он, и Бекхен подумал, что его низкий голос не мешает ему мурлыкать.   
И было бы необъяснимо забавно услышать когда-нибудь, как этот бас от желания падает до беззвучия на слоге «хен», но мальчик с бронзовым телом, которого он никогда не видел, под утренним слепящим субботним солнцем разрастался и множился прямо под кожей Чана, как вирус, как споры, как зараза, от которой нет лекарства…   
И Бекхен молчал, размешивая остатки сахара на дне чашки, и кивал болтливому Чану, удерживая насмешливый характер и острый раздвоенный змеиный язык, на котором уже набралось на парочку замечаний относительно того, что бронза может оказаться дешевой сталью, покрытой тонкой позолотой.   
«Просто такая сильная любовь, ты еще не знаешь»  
Бекхен был слишком умным, и это мешало ему жить.   
А еще его аналитические таланты не делали его бесчувственным, и он хорошо знал, что значит любовь, такая сильная, что золотом похожа на солнце и легко прячется в осеннем слепящем свете прямо перед глазами невнимательного Чана. 

 

Абонент недоступен – это все, что услышит Чан, набирая раз за разом растворившегося прямо в толпе осеннего шумного фестиваля Бекхена.   
Бекхен просто шагнул в сторону – и Чана и его Кая унесло потоком людей, затерло их внутри: напрасно сияющую влюбленную улыбку Чана и вежливенький, добродушный и незаинтересованный изгиб полных губ Кая.   
Высоченный Чан шел чуть позади бронзового мальчика и своими длинными руками стелился где-то за поясом Кая, не задевая, не прикасаясь, но словно оберегая он случайных толчков густой толпы.   
Когда-то давно Бекхен чувствовал эту смущенную заботу и на себе, и воспоминания о ней наслаивались на его грудь и замедляли дыхание – когда Кай чуть поворачивался и поднимал голову, расспрашивая Чана о празднике. Кай не отодвигался специально, но будто давал понять, что задевать и тем более обнимать его не стоит. Он смотрел на Чана чисто, в его глазах не было лжи, но и никакого ответа на счастливую улыбку тоже не было.   
Бекхен ясно видел, что для Кая это было и останется лишь дружбой несмотря на все старания Чана – он мог заглянуть в их будущее так же легко, как видеть уязвимости в путанице сетей.  
Именно за эту легкость его и ценили на работе – но сейчас Бекхену хотелось просто исчезнуть и вытереть из глаз ту соблюдай-дистанцию улыбку Кая.   
Толпа потекла к площади, подхватив его тяжелой волной, и выбросила в самом центре перед маленькой сценой, на которой пели и брызгали яркими каплями национальных костюмов.   
А Бекхен смотрел на небо, с которого струилось дымчатое осеннее золото, и обрывал распустившиеся ниточки внутри карманов.   
Даже быть рядом с Чаном теперь тяжело. Эта его любовь жжет ядом и ревностью, и солнечная дымка выплавляет шрамы прямо на груди.   
Яркий диск почти ослепил Бекхена, и он, смахивая слезы, повернул голову направо, туда, откуда килогерцы динамиков сильнее всего давили на мозг.   
Инструктор по стрельбе с кошмарными хвостатыми глазами прижимался спиной к груди блондина, такого же высокого, как Чан, повисая на его руках. Он глупо улыбался, глядя на солнце и откидывая голову назад, чтобы щеками встретить сочные ягодные губы блондина, и Бекхен сухими и завистливыми глазами смотрел на них, со всегдашней ясностью подмечая, как высокий парень мнет почти такое же бронзовое, как у Кая, тело инструктора в своих руках.   
Вот ладони скользят по поясу, а секунду спустя уже падают на бедра и с хозяйской небрежностью влюбленного проводят по принадлежащему ему телу. Блондин красив до неприличия и хамовато улыбается, когда угощает лаской бедра инструктора.   
Бекхен наблюдает за ними еще минуту, раздумывая о том, что он наверняка называет инструктора не именем Цзытао, которое напоминает об обнажившихся звериных клыках, а просто Тао, и это превращает черненького китайца то ли в котика, то ли домашние тапочки – он переворачивается в руках блондина и нежно обхватывает его шею руками, наклоняя к себе…  
А Бекхен вспоминает, как в пятницу после работы вновь спустился в тренировочный зал, чтобы найти там Цзытао и попросить позаниматься с ним. Цзытао скорчил недовольную рожу, но не отказал, назначив день – каждый вторник после шести.   
Бекхен сбежал от Чана и Кая в воскресенье, и ему было мало одного дня, чтобы забыть, как дьявольский инструктор превращается в домашние тапочки под небрежными ласками своего блондина.   
Потому что Бекхен был умным до тошноты и разглядел в страшных, черных, ласковых глазах Тао-Цзытао преданность того же оттенка, что и у Чана, а блондин обращался с ним, как с красивым мясом, которое не стыдно хорошенько полапать даже в толпе.  
«Даришь звезды – а потом все можно».   
Он не помнит, где это услышал, но он знал, что блондин об этом знает тоже.  
Солнечная дымка уперлась Бекхену прямо в лопатки, когда он развернулся и побрел от площади, все так же теребя нитки в карманах пальто.

 

\- Держи крепче, - говорил Цзытао. – У тебя руки дрожат.   
\- Он тяжелый, - оправдывался Бекхен. – Мне мышку держать привычнее.   
От смеха Цзытао задрожала длинная серьга в его ухе, заблестела темным металлом, как рукоятка пистолета в его ладони. Бекхен хотел бы обидеться, но слишком отчетливо понимал, что он в этом зале по сравнению с Цзытао – просто никто.   
И к тому же в смехе Цзытао не было ничего обидного – он никогда не щеголял ни своей меткостью, ни уверенной рукой. Бекхен, пожалуй, даже сказал бы, что он относится к оружию, как к женщине, лаская темную сталь взглядом и пальцами, если бы не видел того блондина и не был уверен в том, что Цзытао не интересуют не то что женщины, а вообще кто бы то ни было – кроме высокого красавчика с полными губами и темными, красивыми, но холодными глазами.   
За обедом, когда он пытался спрятаться за полосой газеты в кафетерии, за его столик подсел местный сплетник, китаец Лухан, и отчего-то принялся рассказывать ему последние новости – из тех, что будили внутри маленькую сучащую ножками крошку, любопытную до чужих секретов.   
Особенно постельных секретов.   
Разглядев черного инструктора в очереди перед кассой, Лухан глумливо усмехнулся и сменил тему:   
\- Говорят, нашего Цзытао часто видят в самых дорогих клубах с каким-то красавчиком.   
Бекхен, еще раз бросив взгляд на китайца, делающего заказ, бросил:  
\- Неудивительно…  
Инструктор был высоким, и можно было, если не принимать в расчет его странные раскосые глаза с огромными мешками под нижними веками, назвать его красивым, если бы не вечно колыхающиеся кресты сережек в ушах и его любовь к длинным рубашкам без рукавов (Бекхен усмехнулся, подумав, что они похожи на дань любви китайской родине) незаметно, но настойчиво намекающие о его ориентации.   
А Лухан, отправив в рот ложку десерта, куда-то в сторону, в золотое осеннее окно выдал новую порцию сладких сплетен:  
\- Говорят, этот его Ифань – самый большой бабник в этом городе.   
Бекхен встряхнул газету, мельком подумав, что мог догадаться и об этом, когда стоял там, на праздничной площади, разглядывая обнимающуюся пару.   
Оскорбленный безразличием Бекхена Лухан пару раз моргнул в его сторону своими кукольными глазами, а потом все же решил уточнить, чтобы до Бекхена, наконец, дошло:   
\- Говорят, он развлекается прямо в туалете клуба, а этот ни сном, ни духом.   
\- М-м-м, - пробормотал Бекхен, - как интересно.   
Газета свернулась и поползла полосками, обтекая листами на стул, а Бекхен поднялся, торопливо покидая солнечный кафетерий.  
Хотелось подойти и ударить.   
То ли Лухана, то ли самого Цзытао.   
И вот теперь этот самый китаец, слишком женственный для мужчины, слишком влюбленный, чтобы заметить, что его обманывают, стоял за его спиной и своими руками сжимал его ладони на тяжелой ручке пистолета, наводя на темную картонку в дальнем конце зала.   
Но, как бы ни был Цзытао иногда похож на женщину, сложно было думать о том, как он стонет под своим Ифанем, когда он держал в руке заряженный пистолет. Бекхен подумал, что ему стоит забыть о напугавшем его своей преданностью в глазах Тао и сосредоточиться на инструкторе Цзытао, который сказал:   
\- Это же беретта. У него слишком широкая ручка для твоей ладони, держи обеими руками.   
Бекхен послушно сжал пистолет крепче.   
\- Давай, стреляй.   
Выстрел ударил по ушам, и Бекхен сжался, закрыв глаза. А когда открыл их, то увидел, как снова трясутся длинные серьги.   
\- Ты сделал дырку в стене. Ты не попал. И не попадешь никогда, если будешь закрывать глаза.   
Бекхен вздохнул и вытер нос рукавом, попросил:   
\- Научи. Я смогу, просто покажи.   
Удивленная бровь Цзытао на секунду изогнулась, а потом он снова встал позади Бекхена.   
\- Держи ровно, - инструктировал китаец. – Не бойся промахнуться, думай о том, что ты просто знаешь, куда целиться. Как будто цель прямо перед тобой.   
Цель действительно была прямо перед Бекхеном. И он должен был ее уничтожить.   
\- Отпускай медленно, плавно, - указательный палец китайца зажал палец Бекхена на спусковом крючке, и он вздрогнул. Он не знал, сколько лет Цзытао уже живет здесь, но всегда легко подхватывавшийся в его голосе китайский акцент стал заметнее сейчас, когда слова инструктора зазвучали плавно, ласково-опасно, как оскал хищника перед прыжком. – Думай о том, как ты хочешь избавиться от этого куска картона, о том, что ты быстрее и умнее.   
Цзытао надавил на курок, и Бекхен вместе с отдачей, толкнувшей его руку назад, почувствовал, как выстрел пригвоздил к картону кусочек того, что он хотел убить.   
\- Теперь сам, - скомандовал Цзытао.   
И Бекхен разрядил в это картонное всю обойму.   
И ненависть к бронзовому мальчику и слепому Чану стала чуточку меньше.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал Бекхен, складывая свои вещи в сумку.   
\- А, не за что, - рассеянно бросил китаец, разыскивая в кармане черных в облип джинсов зазвеневший телефон.   
«Фа-а-ань, ты за весь день не позвонил, - расслышал Бекхен за закрывающейся дверью. – Как ты можешь заставлять меня скучать так…»

 

Просто такая сильная любовь накатывала на Бекхена, как вал асфальтоукладчика. Ему казалось, что он уже раздавил кончики его пальцев и теперь медленно наезжает на грудь, чтобы размять его ребра в кровавую кашу.   
Раз и навсегда.   
Кай-Кай-Кай стало сыпаться из Чана постоянно, и Бекхена душило такой страшной ненавистью, что он теперь часто ходил с расцарапанными ногтями ладонями.   
Чану словно закапали в глаза что-то едкое, что напрочь выжгло его зрение – он не хотел замечать не только отстраненного отношения самого Кая, но и задушенные злобой и яростью полувздохи Бекхена, которого он таскал вслед за собой по торговому центру, щебеча, как птичка, о том, что бы ему хотелось подарить мальчику с кожей, похожей цветом на бронзу.   
\- Ты… Чан…   
Чан рассматривал кружку с принтом, которая, на вкус Бекхена, была более, чем ужасна, его медовые кудри свесились на сосредоточенный лоб, а пальцы медленно разглаживали картинку на керамическом боку.  
И Бекхен засунул свои невысказанные слова обратно в глотку.   
Что, в конце концов, он должен был сказать?   
Что так дорожил Чаном и его бережливыми руками, не прикасающимися, но стерегущими поясницу от случайных толчков в толпе, что не решился ни сказать, ни коснуться своими голодными губами его бессмысленно улыбающихся губ?  
Даже когда они оба были пьяны, как поросята, лежали на одной кровати и только что рассказывали друг другу, когда и с кем лишились девственности.   
Бекхен настолько боялся потерять друга, что не решился рискнуть сделать его любовником, отдав небрежному бронзовому мальчику.   
\- Ему нравится такое, - счастливо сказал Чан, разворачиваясь к кассе.   
А Бекхен давился под своим катком, и его ребра хрустели, и легкие превращались в кровавое мясо.   
Потому что он был слишком умным.  
Где-то там на дне счастливых глаз Чана цветом в самую крепкую заварку тонким тоскливым ручейком бежала безнадежность.   
И Бекхену, может быть, стоило спросить, почему ему Чан предпочел мальчика, который однажды раздавит его своей дружелюбной, но незаинтересованной улыбкой. 

 

\- С тобой, э… - Цзытао явно колебался, так что даже кресты в ушах качались неуверенно, предупреждая о том, что он переступает границу, - все в порядке?   
\- А что? – невозмутимо спросил Бекхен, надевая наушники.   
Пятнадцать оглушительных выстрелов подряд, пятнадцать гильз и победный самодовольный дымок, поднимающийся из ствола.   
Бекхен выучился засаживать хотя бы половину пуль в картонного воображаемого врага.   
И все – в это свое яростное внутри.   
Нет, он не представлял на месте мишени большие губы на бронзовом лице или еще что-нибудь в этом роде. Он был слишком уж умным и давно понял, что люди остаются – даже те из них, которые закатали тебя под асфальт.   
Просто тяжелая беретта в его руках раз за разом выпускала гладкие быстрые рыбки пуль в ту, такую сильную, что умирала в его груди и все никак не могла отдать концы. Он каждый вторник после шести начинял ее девятимиллиметровыми, пугая Цзытао своей агрессивностью – и хотя бы одну ночь в неделе каток съезжал с раздавленного тела.   
\- Тебе нужно отвлечься, - сказал Цзытао, вынимая из его рук горячий ствол. А потом, помолчав, добавил: - Как-нибудь по-другому.   
Цзытао привел его в бар, где над столиками почти не было света, и Бекхен, назвав свой адрес, счастливо наливался зеленым, со смешком отмечая, что его язык развязывается все сильнее.   
Ему незачем было стесняться Цзытао – женственный хищник-инструктор растекся по столику, положив голову на локоть, и внимательно слушал короткую исповедь пьяного Бекхена о долгих четырех годах, когда он запирал «просто такую сильную» внутри.   
Инструктор смотрел своими хвостатыми черными глазами мягко и сочувственно, и Бекхен расходился все сильнее, местами путая Чана с самим Цзытао:  
\- Он же не нужен этому мальчику, - сведя брови к переносице и разглядывая пустоту перед собой, говорил Бекхен. – Совсем не нужен… А он не понимает. Ты не понимаешь тоже…  
Бекхен поднял темные пьяные глаза на Цзытао и уставился в упор.   
\- Чего я не понимаю? – не понял китаец.   
Уже знакомый звоночек телефона на секунду отрезвил Бекхена, а поняв, с кем разговаривает Цзытао, он и вовсе чуть не разоржался. Бекхен стек на диванчик, с наслаждением слушая тут же наполнившийся любовью и китайским акцентом голос Цзытао, который мурлыкал:  
\- Да, Фань, отдохни там без меня… Я буду? – Цзытао бросил взгляд на Бекхена, смеющегося в диванную подушку, прикидывая, сколько ему нужно времени, чтобы догнаться окончательно. – Через пару часов… Люблю тебя тоже.   
\- Вот, - сказал Бекхен, когда Цзытао убрал телефон, - вот об этом я и говорил. Ты будешь смеяться, но эта несправедливость душит меня, и мне хочется ее, знаешь…  
Бекхен поднял руку, как будто в его руке все еще была беретта, и пару раз согнул палец, медленно и с чувством произнося:  
\- Бэнг, бэнг, бэнг…  
Цзытао рассмеялся, покрутив свой полупустой стакан:   
\- Такое ощущение, что я тебя на наркоту подсадил.   
Бекхен подумал и кивнул:   
\- Вроде того… А о чем ты думаешь, когда стреляешь?   
На лице Цзытао поднятыми бровями вновь нарисовалось удивление:  
\- О чем?.. – он задумался. - Ни о чем. Если ты спрашивал о ненависти, то мне некого ненавидеть.   
\- Счастливчик, - сказал Бекхен, снова растекаясь по дивану.   
Цзытао улыбался, как ребенок, растягивая губы в улыбке – простой и ясной, как у всех, кто считает себя счастливо влюбленным. Цзытао с близкого расстояния действительно оказался добрым привязчивым котенком… И Бекхену бы хотелось вновь увидеть хищника – потому что рано или поздно Ифань окунет котенка в воду и попробует утопить. А у хищных хвостатых глаз хотя бы есть шанс.   
Впрочем, Бекхен на секунду подумал, что он может и ошибаться. Когда он был пьян, он не был таким умным.   
\- Слушай, скажи… - Бекхен начал неуверенно и выбирал слова, чтобы ненароком не задеть Цзытао. – Не подумай ничего, просто я хочу знать – я ведь так и не решился даже поцеловать его.   
\- Ну говори уже, - хмыкнул китаец.   
\- Как у вас все было в первый раз? Я не о поцелуях, я о сексе, если ты не понял.   
Цзытао закатил глаза и потянулся к пачке. Раскурил сигарету, хмыкнул еще раз и сказал:   
\- На вечеринке у друзей. Я был пьян и сделал ему минет в ванной, а потом, ну…  
Бекхен кивнул, не заставляя продолжать.   
Пожалуй, он ошибался, когда думал, что пьяный соображает хуже.   
Все было очевидно и так – даришь звезды, а потом все можно.   
И Бекхен не думал, что тот, кто любит, заставит влюбленного в него пьяного парня отсасывать в туалете. Про того, кто любит, Лухану не удалось бы насобирать грязных слухов.   
Бедный котенок Тао, который был больше Тао, чем Цзытао, кажется, обречен.   
\- Проводи меня до дома, - попросил Бекхен. – Тебя там твой Фань ждет. 

 

Бекхен не свыкся с этим, нет.   
Начал курить.   
И зачем-то помногу – наскоро перекусывая в кафетерии, чтобы успеть отсидеться в курилке, засасывая белый сладкий дым своей ярости, взметнувшейся до небес, как гриб ядерного взрыва, когда Чан вчера в очередной раз отказался встретиться с ним, начав рассказывать что-то там про Кая…   
Бекхен недослушал и повесил трубку.   
Наскоро насобирав себе на поднос перекусить, Бекхен выглядывал свободный столик. Фигура в черном в самом углу показалась ему знакомой, и когда парень повернул голову, он убедился, что это Цзытао.   
Почему-то перекрашенный в блондина, как этот его Ифань. Его лицо показалось Бекхену серым и непривычным, и лишь серьги в ушах напоминали о прежнем Цзытао.   
От растерянности Бекхен опустился за ближайший столик, так и не сумев оторвать взгляд от инструктора, в котором, казалось, что-то навсегда изменилось – он торопливо ел, зло щелкал палочками, фыркал, когда обжигался… А потом медленно положил палочки на стол и закрыл лицо руками, подставив ему белый блондинистый затылок.   
\- На что это ты так смотришь? – спросил Лухан, оглядываясь. – А, принцесса с разбитым сердцем.   
\- Что с ним случилось? – с тревогой спросил Бекхен.   
Лухан наморщил нос, и Бекхену впервые показалось, что он рассказывает сплетню без охоты.   
\- Говорят, застукал все-таки этого своего с кем-то. – Лухан помолчал, а потом добавил: - Говорят, разревелся так, что этот его ударил.   
Бекхен опустил взгляд на свой поднос и с ненавистью уставился на капусту.   
\- Хочешь? – спросил он Лухана. – Я не трогал.   
К черту еду.   
Сегодня обойдется одними сигаретами.   
Просто такая сильная любовь – ты еще не знаешь. 

 

Бекхен не подходил к Цзытао и не предлагал свое плечо, чтобы в него можно было выплакаться. Он не считал себя вправе – в конце концов, они даже не дружили.   
Спускаясь в подвал, в тренировочный зал, вечером во вторник, он вообще думал, что Цзытао откажется с ним заниматься – и пошлет его, наконец, нахуй, как давно должен был сделать.   
И тогда он загнется без тяжелого ствола беретты, выпускающего серебристые смертоносные рыбки пуль в его личную ненависть.   
А Цзытао будет краситься в белый, красный и зеленый, пока каток не съедет с его раздавленного тела.  
И тогда он опять сможет сделать кому-нибудь минет в ванной. А потом этот кто-то снова сделает ему больно.   
А Чан получит по своей улыбке, когда, наконец, решится залезть Каю в штаны – и это еще будет самым удачным для него исходом.   
Как ни крути, жизнь прекрасна.   
Бекхен напрягся, когда услышал звуки выстрелов – пожалуй, он недооценил масштаб оптовых поставок счастья от судьбы.   
Раздавленный катком Цзытао нашел себе нового ученика?  
Когда дверь открылась, Бекхен чуть не оглох – хоть за два месяца тренировок и сумел привыкнуть к этому визгливому звуку, с которым патроны вырывались из ствола, оставляя позади себя пустые звенящие гильзы.   
К его удивлению, в зале не было никого, кроме самого Цзытао, который стоял с пистолетом в вытянутой руке и методично разряжал его в двигающиеся в дальнем конце зала мишени.   
На Цзытао даже не было наушников.  
Он не делал пауз между выстрелами, но Бекхен готов был поклясться, что в картоне на том конце длинного зала появляется все больше дырок.   
Все больше дырок в красавчике Ифане – его полные насмешливые губы, холодные большие глаза, гладкие ухоженные щечки – разлетаются осколочками, когда палец Цзытао снова и снова давит на упругий курок.   
Визгливые пули входят глубоко в эту его такую сильную, кисть сводит отдачей, а уши давно не различают никаких звуков, кроме громких хлопков выстрелов.   
Бэнг-бэнг-бэнг.   
Пятнадцать смертельных пуль в мясо любви, которая делала из него пушистые тапочки, обожавшие хозяина, обожавшего минеты от случайных знакомых в туалете.   
Цзытао разрядил любимую беретту и выбросил тяжелый пистолет с опустевшей обоймой на пол, подняв короткоствольный вальтер.   
Затвор коротко дернулся, и Бекхен снова услышал методичную стрельбу.  
Он пожелал Цзытао закончить со своей любовью поскорее – и бесшумно в грохоте выстрелов вышел за дверь.   
Не жалко, не жалко – выстрел, выстрел, выстрел…

 

Поздним вечером пятницы кто-то позвонил в его дверь, и Бекхен торопливо поднялся. Когда он дошел до двери, ему уже удалось заткнуть зашевелившуюся в груди надежду, что внезапный визитер может оказаться Чаном.   
Ведь были же времена, когда Чан мог заглянуть к нему когда угодно.   
За дверью стоял Цзытао и тер свои от краски ставшие жесткими почти белые волосы.   
\- Тук-тук, здравствуй, это я, - сказал Цзытао, прыгая кадыком на задранной шее. А потом рассмеялся и развел руками, распахивая кожу куртки: - Потерялся ключ в кармане…  
Тогда до Бекхена дошло, что он пьян.   
\- Заходи, - Бекхен подвинулся, пропуская Цзытао внутрь.   
\- Прости, что я так… - промямлил китаец. – Честно, больше не к кому.   
\- Нормально, - хмыкнул Бекхен, поправляя стремные растянутые штаны, съезжавшие с задницы. – Хочешь чай?  
\- Хочешь минет? – эхом отозвалось за спиной, и Бекхен подумал, что ослышался.   
Очевидно, его взгляд был более, чем красноречив – Цзытао задрал голову и стек спиной в куртке по стене, задыхаясь от смеха.   
\- Почему ты не хочешь? – рыдал Цзытао, стукаясь белой головой о косяк. – Это ведь просто – вставил, трахнул и пошел…  
Бекхен подумал, что у него истерика. А еще – что он наконец-то понял, что делал с ним Ифань.   
\- Я не трахаюсь по пьяни и от отчаяния, - сказал Бекхен, прекратив безрезультатные попытки поднять пьяного Цзытао с пола.   
\- Бекхен…   
Цзытао плакал, уткнувшись в колени, и Бекхен сполз рядом с ним, опускаясь на паркет своей прихожей…   
Щелк-щелк.  
Щелк-щелк.  
Щелк-щелк.   
Щелчки зажигалки похожи на звук затвора. Бекхен трясет пеплом прямо на паркет и подпирает плечом рыдающего блондина, задумчиво затягиваясь и озвучивая бессмыслицу в голове:  
\- Нам с тобой грустить нельзя, паровоз мой на веревках…  
Через полчаса Цзытао будет спать на его диване, выпутываясь голыми руками из-под одеяла – Бекхен будет с интересом разглядывать бицепсы под темной кожей, затягиваясь в окно и держа возле уха в телефон, в котором радостный голос Чана будет рассказывать ему о том, что сегодня он наконец-то поцеловал Кая. 

 

Выстрел, выстрел, выстрел…  
Последовательность не такая четкая, как обычно – потому что справа стоит Тао с такой же, как у него, береттой в руке и тоже начиняет картон на том конце длинного полутемного зала пулями.   
Густые брови Ифаня, темные, под ночную воду холодные глаза, счастливая улыбка Чана, его медовые волосы…  
Любовь зарядила тяжелые пистолеты, и сталь поет прощальную песню визгом яростных пуль, звоном отстреляных гильз по каменному полу.   
Цзытао стрелял медленнее, и последние три выстрела в картонного воображаемого врага – его.   
Бекхен с неохотой опускает ствол, поворачиваясь к нему, сквозь тонкий змеистый дым разглядывая холодное сосредоточенное лицо.   
Ну вот и все.   
Больше он не будет приходить сюда – по крайней мере не за этим.   
Внутри крепится уверенное ощущение того, что он поставил точку во всей этой истории. Припечатал ее так сильно, что кисть ноет от отдачи тяжелого пистолета.   
\- Мир огромный открывает двери, - в последнее время голова Бекхена кишит чем-то бессвязным и бессмысленным. Наверно, это в хаосе дыма и расстрелянных гильз рождается тот самый новый мир. – Чистый, добрый…  
\- Я ему не верю, - заканчивает Тао с улыбкой, поворачиваясь к нему.   
Бекхен думает, что котенок стал осторожнее.   
\- Закончили на сегодня, - говорит Бекхен, пожимая плечами. – Или навсегда.   
\- Ты так думаешь? – Тао приподнимает бровь, наклоняет голову – и длинная серьга скользит по шее. – Думаешь, смог просто пристрелить четыре года?  
Бекхен смотрит на него с вызовом и говорит:  
\- Да, смог.   
\- Не верю, - говорит Тао, делая короткий шаг вперед. – Докажи.   
Все еще теплый от стрельбы ствол пистолета касается шеи Бекхена и игриво скользит по щеке, а в хвостатых глазах Тао танцуют бесенята.   
А Бекхену все это кажется безумно возбуждающим – от блонда на волосах Тао, от его длинных крестов в ушах до скользкой стали, поглаживающей его подбородок.   
Бекхен наклоняет голову и проводит языком по стволу пистолета.  
А потом берет его в рот, обнимает мягкими губами, скользит по металлу.   
\- Аха-ха-ха, - смеется Тао, - минет.   
Бекхену кажется, что он никогда раньше не замечал, насколько у Тао хриплый голос.   
Как будто он больная ворона.   
Или никогда раньше он не был настолько хриплым?   
Черт возьми, Ифань многое потерял.  
Бекхен поворачивает голову, выпуская ствол изо рта с потрясающим пошлостью звуком, и смотрит на Тао, моргая ресничками.  
Он хорошо знает, что выглядит, как последняя блядь. Он хорошо видит, что Тао это заметил и оценил. Когда его язык снова проходится по стволу, Тао усмехается:   
\- Да, детка, продолжай, это чертовски заводит.   
\- Такой твердый, - сообщает Бекхен, дрожа ресницами под прицелом голодного взгляда Тао, - такой длинный.   
\- Как насчет чего-нибудь более горячего, чем ствол пистолета, а, Бекхен?   
Тао убрал руку с пистолетом назад и прижался к нему, так что Бекхену удалось почувствовать сразу два твердых предмета – ствол беретты в руке Тао, прижатый к его лопатке и…  
Бекхен прикусил губу и прикрыл глаза, своим стволом на спине китайца прижимая его к себе, чтобы соскользнуть вдоль его тела – втирая свою ширинку в черные джинсы Тао.   
\- А ты быстрый, - усмехнулся Тао, почувствовав чужую эрекцию.   
\- У меня давно не было, - прошептал Бекхен.


	17. Клуб ПМСных жён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зачерпни снега, положи себе на лицо, закрой
> 
> Грубые снаружи, нежные внутри. Люди-кокосы, создающие спрос на сигареты и успокоительное.

CHAPTER#1 Жрать снег

Снег сыплется с неба по привычке. Притяжение земли.   
Одна за одной, одна за одной.   
По привычке исчезают сигареты. Притяжение безмолвия.  
Только с притяжением сердца ничего не поделаешь – главное, не торопиться. Не ставить условий, рамок, не говорить «это до нового года», «это только до весны». Пепельный снег забывания работает медленно, но вернее его ничего нет.   
Люки теплоцентралей потеют под снегом, и в вязкую жижу из снега вокруг крышки хочется плюнуть.  
Безымянный – теперь навсегда без кольца – скользит по железу перил, а потом в рот его, в рот. Колкие кристаллики умирают на языке, и их смерть на вкус незабываемо красива. Кажется, ничего вкуснее и чище в жизни не пил, но весь снег не съешь – надо нести ноги домой, внутрь вонючего лифта, в крохотный прогретый теплоцентралями гроб своей квартиры.   
Хотя, к чему эта лирика – по самые уши уже засыпан снегом. Как соседский дог, который в воскресенье прыгает по сугробам, размахивая необрезанными ушами – мерзнет, наверно, но все равно, собака, веселый. Снега по грудь – а ему в радость.   
Серьезно, ничего вкуснее снега не пробовал. Снега по самые уши – искренняя собачья радость. И глаза светятся если не счастьем, то пониманием.  
Мерзнуть с сигаретой под снегом – хорошо. Если неспеша – можно и домой.   
Ключ в замке слишком громкий, а распахиваешь дверь – и мертвая тишина, только на кухне капли из крана бьются о мойку холодными прозрачными головами.  
Одна за одной, одна за одной.   
Притяжение неизбежности.   
Снег на ботинках тает лужей под подошвами, колючий свитер чешется под курткой, и голова болит так, что взгляда от мойки из нержавеющей стали не оторвать.   
Если бы боги, не живущие там, за снежными облаками, знали о том, как хочется твою руку себе на лице.  
Вниз, вниз, на лоб под обручем из нержавеющей стали. Мягкие кончики пальцев, где вихри дактилоскопических бороздок разглаживают кожу. Отпечатки пальцев на лице – как будто хватит совести взять на себя ответственность за молчание. Молчание – время преступления. На часах на стене без четверти преступление, и холодные прозрачные головы бьются о мойку, пока тает снег на ботинках, а свитер чешется бессовестно и безбожно.   
На столе блестит каплями вымытая тарелка, которую утром оставил в раковине. Помыл. Оттер. На место не убрал. Хотел, чтобы заметил. Ненавидишь мусор.   
Наверно, не стоило.   
Если бы боги, не живущие за снежными облаками, знали цену пачки сигарет. Иногда кажется, что центр мира держится на месте благодаря белым цилиндрам в белой, как снег, игрушечной упаковке.   
В шкафу нет рубашек от Кляйна, только три свитера один другого колючее – человек-мусор действует на нервы.   
Боже, какая чушь.   
Боль на висках отпускает неспешно. Как по утрам, когда кипяток парит над твоей кружкой, и бескровные губы касаются горячего стекла. Это делает счастливым, хоть тебе и не заметить. Ты молчишь часами и днями, обжигаясь о стекло. Ненавидишь то, что окружен мусором.   
Это придает спокойствия, хотя, казалось бы, куда еще.  
Знать, что тебе больно, пока снега по грудь и собачья радость наполняет глаза пониманием. Это форма прелестного в своей невинности садизма – вроде как жрать снег и курить. Пока ты будешь молчать часами и днями, а меня заметает снег, стеклянные головы будут биться о мойку, освежая боль на висках растаявшими кристаллами. Это сложно объяснить, но ты хочешь все, и тебе не хватает. Ты злишься, что тому, у кого нет ничего и рубашек от Кляйна, хватает всего.  
Это неизбежная насмешка.   
Или притяжение – потому что твою руку все еще хочется на лицо.   
Хочется высказаться, наговорить кучу и мешочек, но тебе и без меня гадостно каждый день – это не новость. Придержать свои слова, утопиться в молчании, как ты любишь делать – только без боли, с пониманием в собачьих глазах.   
Обещаю, что удержу свое при себе – давно уже вырос из мелочной мести. Мне просто не наплевать, это не до нового года и не до весны, у этого нет времени и рамок – поэтому тяжелые ботинки и не стучат, когда отворяется дверь в твою комнату. Свет от ночника больно ударяет по глазам, но он теплый, как будто от свечки, и хочется согреть руки, распластав на плафоне.   
Ты снова не слышишь меня, но тонкие белые нервы наушников, протянутые к тебе, помогают переносить это легче. Вертеться в дверях в толстом красном пуховике неуклюже, но шорох мнущихся перьев помогает мне расслышать – тонкий жалобный всхлип, захлебнувшийся в подушечном синтепоне. Перья не рыдают в подушку, заткнув уши проводами белых наушников.   
Можно уйти. Время преступления – без десяти одиннадцать. Зелеными цифрами на циферблате за твоей головой.   
Но вместо этого почему-то красный пуховик ложится под оранжевую гладилку ночника, а мне приходится наклониться, чтобы потянуть за белую нитку провода, изолирующего твое горе от мира.   
Ты не смог бы смотреть более испуганно, даже если бы я нашел тебя смотрящим порнушку с здоровым членом негра в главной роли. Твой рот уродливо кривится, и мне ли не знать, как мучительно тебе больно. Твой испуг расходится кругами на темной воде, и мне так жаль тебя, что хочется поднять за спину и под коленями и распластать на оранжевом плафоне, чтобы сберечь.   
Тебе еще хуже от того, что плакать при мусоре стыдно, но я давно вырос из мелочной мести. Наверно, ты видишь, что больше всего на свете мне хочется утешить, а не раздражать, как обычно, и поэтому позволяешь мне опуститься на твою кровать и сгрести твое вымученное всхлипами тельце на колени.   
Или тебе просто слишком плохо, чтобы ты брезговал моим колючим свитером, об который ты размазываешь сопли.   
Твоя спина в красной футболке дрожит, как у крольчонка, и белые трусы смотрятся так жалко на худых ногах, что мне, видят боги, не живущие за снежными облаками, странно сидеть на твоей разворошенной кровати, укачивая тебя на коленях и размахивая ногами в грязных и сырых замшевых ботинках в пяти сантиметрах над полом.   
Ты ревешь просто грандиозно, и мне начинает казаться, что слезы затекают мне даже под воротник. Мокрые ресницы щекочут кожу, а ты все крепче сжимаешь мою шею, и я знаю, что это то, что тебе больше всего нужно.   
Даже не мои слова утешения, которых ты никогда не слышишь. Просто кусок моей шеи, в который можно реветь.   
Я не знаю причины, по которой сегодня мне вместо ужина этот водопад, да и спрашивать не хочется. Что тебе не нужна причина, чтобы зареветь – тоже не новость.   
Мой маленький сосед-вишенка оказался плаксивой истеричкой – об этом я узнал на третьей неделе нашего знакомства, когда ты ревел в ванной и думал, что тебя не слышно за шумом воды. Вода скатывалась в водосток с полчаса, я стоял под дверью и хотел в туалет, а ты, судя по вою, не хотел жить.   
Вот такие странные желания.   
Под теплым желтым светом ночника на тумбочке вскрытая упаковка и маленькая кружка. Ячейки облазят ободранной фольгой, смотрят на меня в четыре пустых глаза. Что ты пьешь, когда нервы мягчеют, как забытый в ванной кусок мыла, меня никогда не интересовало. Считаю пустые глазницы вскрытых ячеек, и когда их число не растет, успокаиваюсь – тебе же все равно не помогает.   
Пришлось даже научиться долго терпеть в туалет.   
Мое утреннее кипяточное счастье, твои истерики в ванной, и время тянется от нового года до весны без перемен. Холодная война молчания по всем фронтам и бессловесный упрек вымытыми тарелками, которые после меня ты чистишь порошком. Твои бедные раздерганные нервы рвутся все чаще, но если бы боги, не живущие за снежными облаками, знали, как мне хочется тебя утешить.   
Заласкать до другой боли, которой ты не знаешь, не видел. Которую тебе противно от меня принимать.   
Ты дрожишь и икаешь, размазываешь сопли по моей шее… Я знаю простые вещи и секрет счастья, о котором ты забыл, запираясь в ванной, но даже это перестает быть важным, когда глазницы погнутой пластинки таблеток смотрят на меня, как на врага. Иногда надо просто забывать о сложном и – вроде того – разгружать голову.   
Ты сидишь в трусах у меня на коленях, и я надеюсь, что ты разрешишь себе расслабиться хоть ненадолго, когда я решаюсь провести всегда голодными по тебе руками по твоим голым бедрам.   
Обнять тебя, маленького, в слишком яркой для тебя красной футболке, сжать до хруста ребер, передвинуть выше, протащив яблочной задницей по ширинке, на живот. Ты начинаешь задыхаться, отрываешься от моей шеи, и я ловлю твои мокрые от слез губы.   
Я забываю, что от меня пахнет кислым пивом и трупами креветок, и ты ненавидишь это и запах моих пьяниц-друзей, к которым ревнуешь…  
Ты ревешь прямо мне в рот, и твои слезы на вкус, к моей огромной жалости, не похожи на снег. Они горячие и соленые, но я все равно сжимаю своими твою нижнюю, обсасываю с губ капли твоего горя. Поймать всхлип, разломать рисунок твоей истерики, который ты продолжаешь выстраивать даже на моем языке. Я хочу, чтобы ты подавился ей и заткнулся уже, наконец…   
Мне так зло.  
Когда толкаю тебя прямо за кошмарную позвоночную шею, вырожденную вырезом красной футболки – к себе. Когда гораздо нежнее – ничего не могу с собой поделать – чем злой поцелуй, веду ладонью по белому бугорку, и он так трогательно ложится в ладонь, что хочется плакать от умиления.  
Я сжимаю это самое мягкое в тебе, скрытое невинными, как у школьницы, белыми трусами, и у меня в штанах чешется, когда я думаю, как сильно хочу увидеть тебя голым под собой.   
В конце концов, у нас уже было, и не раз. В конце концов, однажды даже не по пьяни.   
Но ты воешь, и, боги, которые не живут за снежными облаками, как твой голос бьет по вискам. Будто молоток по фарфоровой игрушке.   
Ты отталкиваешь мои руки, как будто я чужой тебе и когда-то уже брал силой, ты вырываешься, как будто я не видел, как дрожит твой приподнятый дугой член, ты пытаешься слезть с меня…   
Ты не хочешь, и это не ново…  
Я всего лишь мусор, но у меня глаза понятливой собаки, и я мог бы сберечь тебя для того, чей шкаф будет полон рубашками от Кляйна. Почти не грубо – дернуть тебя обратно, убрать руки от греха в белых трусах подальше и снова подставить тебе мокрый воротник свитера.  
Ты ревешь дальше, намачивая мне одежду.   
Ревешь с новой силой, сжимаешь кулаки и трясешься так, что кажется, тебя сейчас стошнит.   
Окей, секс для тебя не вариант и не утешение. Но я не могу сидеть с тобой на коленях вечно, вечно гладить зазубренный хребет, прикрытый красной тканью. Я должен придумать тебе выход, раз уж взялся помогать твоему беспечному ангелу-хранителю, хотя бы этой ночью, но в голове пусто, как будто ты прибрался там со всей свойственной тебе тщательностью.   
Чего тебе надо от меня?   
Если бы я додумался хоть раз, чего могу тебе дать, кроме пустых сказок о том, как научиться быть счастливым, увязая по уши в снегу.   
Белые наушники лежат на подушке и тихо шипят унылым треком на репите, ядовитая меланхолия вытекает на наволочку и зовет тебя к себе. Но ты в трусах ревешь мне в шею, и я думаю, как отвоевать тебя у наушников.   
Куртка так и висит на спинке кровати, и приходится напрячься, чтобы вытянуть пачку из кармана, не побеспокоив тебя.   
Я знаю, как ты ненавидишь сигаретный дым, но беззастенчивость помогает – и вот я уже совершаю кошмарное преступление, стряхивая пепел в ту самую крохотную чашечку, из которой ты запивал таблетки. Дым режет глаза, от него снова начинают ныть виски, но ты только утыкаешься глубже мне в шею, душа дрожащим кроличьим теплом, сторонясь серой струйки, и мне смешно где-то глубоко внутри – ты должен чем-то заплатить за возможность сидеть в трусах у меня на коленях. И курить прямо в твоей вылизанной до стерильности комнате – моя самая божеская цена.   
Ты слишком нервный – я давно понял. То, что не должно тебя трогать совершенно, впивается в тебя иголками, и ты не можешь забыть, не можешь сосредоточиться. Когда ты чувствуешь себя крупинкой песка в океане, на тебя больно смотреть. Когда по утрам твое лицо похоже на цементный порошок, мне хочется засунуть тебя головой в снег, пока твои легкие не раскроются упругим зонтом и ты не вдохнешь, наконец…  
Чего ты не понимаешь, так это того, что все это мелкое, грубое, на улицах – надо придавить. Туда его, под ноги. Опустить уровень того, что беспокоит, встать на него подошвами ботинок и подняться выше снежных облаков. Засунуть любопытный нос туда, где не живут боги.   
Может быть, тогда ты даже сможешь принять свое одиночество. Оно всосется в кости и перестанет казаться несчастьем…  
Если бы ты знал, как на самом-самом деле, под тоннами цинизма на самом дне души я люблю эти твои трусы, ты бы рассмеялся – хоть и не улыбаешься теперь никогда. Если бы я мог нарушить молчание и рассказать, как мне унизительно дорога эта белая поношенная тряпка с ненавистной надписью Кляйн на резинке, за которую я заложил бы душу шайке дьяволов, будто твоя яблочная задница, потираясь половинками, оставила на них алмазную пыль – ты бы хохотал, сверкая зубами, запрокидывая голову, позволяя шоколадным волосам растрепаться. Если бы достучаться до тебя и объяснить, что я настолько глуп, что мечтаю о том, чтобы засыпать, уткнувшись в заглавную К замерзшим носом, ты бы понял то, что я хотел сказать тебе о счастье.   
Но ты все еще всхлипываешь, и мне ужасно хочется спать.   
В твоей оранжевой от ночника комнате туманом плывет сигаретный дым, из-за которого виски крошит просто кошмарная тяжесть.   
Нагнуться, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки – непозволительная роскошь, когда ты сидишь в трусах у меня на коленях, и приходится стряхивать их один о другой, расчесывая до смертельных дыр коричневую вставку у отворота. Поцелуй в косточку на груди – мой, вроде вознаграждения за притворство импотентом, и опускать тебя на кровать противно до дрожи, потому что получается сексуально и до одури в такт плавному яду из наушников.   
В твоих потемневших от слез глазах снова мелькает страх, будто в черную воду кинули камень – когда я на секунду нависаю над тобой, и ты не доверяешь мне, прикрывая бугорок пониже Кляйна руками. Но я все еще помню, что когда у тебя истерика, у меня нет члена, и ты благодарно выдыхаешь, когда я уютно устраиваюсь под боком и притягиваю тебя к себе.   
Хоть я и грязный, как черт, в заляпанных джинсах на твоих белоснежных девственных простынях.   
Молчание плывет клубами сигаретного дыма, стелется в оранжевом теплом от ночника, заставляя виски ныть. Твои ладошки распластаны на мне вместо плафона, и это тоже неплохо.   
Без причины и внезапно мне понимается, что тяжесть молчания – всего лишь иллюзия каменной стены в наших головах. Оно не существует на самом деле, и его легко столкнуть – преодолевая последний рубеж до снежных облаков, за которыми не живут боги.   
Ты все еще ревешь, и мне непонятно, откуда ты берешь эту воду. Она катится прямо из-под твоих ресниц и стекает по щеке мне на грудь. Наверно, я очень счастливый – разве кого-нибудь еще поливают слезами?  
Косой свет от ночника оставляет на твоем лице глубокие тени, такие же густые, как у тебя под глазами. Волосы с твоего лба хорошо смываются моими пальцами, как порошком, которым ты моешь мои тарелки, и я, наверно, действительно очень счастливый – потому что я могу, в самом деле могу убить молчание.   
Горло высохло и жжет то ли от сигарет, то ли горечью пива, но это ничего – если будет совсем плохо, я смогу пить твои слезы. Их у тебя много.   
\- Слушай, - выходит так хрипло, что ты вздрагиваешь, но я все еще чувствую, что могу продолжить. – Если позовешь, я приду.   
В твои глаза снова будто кинули камень, и я понимаю, что попытка неудачная. Ты не хочешь слышать о моем к тебе особом расположении. Оно раздражает тебя, как невытертый стол и невымытая посуда.   
Приходится вздохнуть и напрячь извилину еще раз. Мы с тобой молчали слишком долго, и теперь концентрация смысла в словах должна достигать азотно-кислотной отметки, поэтому я не выбираю выражения:  
\- Я не о том, что готов что-то там для тебя делать. Просто в следующий раз не реви один, ладно?  
Ты всхлипываешь снова, но на этот раз мне понятно, что что-то там в тебе все-таки заделось. Наверно, твоя жалось к самому себе… И это вовсе не то, чего я хотел, и ты все так же молчишь, но мне почему-то счастливо даже больше, чем утром, когда ты дул на кипяток. И я верю, что у нас еще может что-нибудь быть, у нас с тобой вместе, когда говорю:  
\- Завтра я засуну тебя в сугроб. Или мы можем жрать снег. Я пробовал, это вкусно…  
Ты всхлипываешь, как истеричка, и намачиваешь мне подмышку.   
\- Только представь, целая зима счастья и снега. Можем есть каждый день. Все равно весь не сожрать.   
Белые трусы выползают из-под одеяла, и ты трясешься, стискивая мой колючий свитер в кулаке, но мне вроде нет дела, и я продолжаю:  
\- Он тает на языке, будто взрывается, знаешь, как шипучка… И я хочу, чтобы ты запихивал его мне в рот руками…  
\- Заткнись, заткнись, - всхлипываешь ты, поливая меня слезами.   
«Заткнись» - твое первое слово за месяц, и я, наверно, очень счастлив.   
\- А еще я хочу начинить им твои трусы…  
\- Перестань!  
\- А еще…  
Где-то за окном притяжение все так же тянет к земле снежные хлопья, в мятой пачке на столе еще десяток цилиндров для равновесия, на циферблате за спиной четыре единицы, и я хочу передать привет богам, которые не живут за снежными облаками, за то, что мой голос совсем не меняется от слез. 

 

CHAPTER#2 Ту-ду-ту ту-ду-ту ту-ту-ду

Ветер воет как облезлая кошка с ошпаренным хвостом. Прыгает на лицо и рвет, вызлобляется за кипяток на язвах, за жизнь никчемную и ненужную, прогоревшую в подворотне.   
Иззлобленный вихрь стихает, жмется хвостом из снега к плитке на дороге – и нежные снежинки опадают. Пепел после взрыва. Сквозняк потревоженной души. Нежность в оранжевых огнях, после больной ошпаренной ярости – провокация.   
Хочется приласкать снег, погладить оранжевыми фонарями по изболевшемуся хвосту. В потревоженной дырка и сквозняк, а «больно» - это коалиция отчаянных. Стекаются по вечерам в свои квартиры, пьют коньячный чай и смотрят на провокации из окна – никто же не погладит оранжевыми, не приласкает.   
Самые ненужные и никчемные вещи находят вдруг свою дорогу в мозг, самые холодные прикладываются к дырке внутри – хоть немного ласки. Отчаяние все исцарапано следами от ногтей – их всех уже снесло с льдины в темноту. Кому-то придется быть следующим, это понятно.  
Слова горят на голой коже, бессмысленные ожоги. Мысли никогда не выводят из темноты туда, где светлее. Рыба ищет, где глубже, а мысли – мазохисты. У его мыслей испорченный навигатор. У его испорченного навигатора – неправильный север. У его неправильного севера – красный седан и 11 цифр номера, 10 из которых уже на дисплее молчат и кривятся презрительно на коньяк в грязном стакане. Сверху по коньяку плавает серый пепел – то ли последним взрывом намело, то ли рука тряслась и слишком в окно задувало, когда исщелкивал фильтр за подоконником, подкармливая снежную ошпаренную кошку сигаретами.   
И не завыть об этом, как она – никто же не поверит. Не спиться, не захлебнуться блевотиной в подушке – скажут, перебрал. Скажут, какое несчастье, мальчику просто не повезло – 99% дураков отделываются лишь испугом. Никто и не подумает, что это он сам, сам хотел – довыться с кошкой в подворотне, вместе с ее кошачьим ангелом подняться на небеса и курить там на облачке, гладить мягкую шерстку на заросших язвах, глядя, как на земле беснуется снег. С притворством самим собой – переборщил. Даже если кошачий ангел придет за ним вытаскивать из блевотины, позади останется только чужое мнение о хорошем невезучем мальчике, а не слава суицидника.   
С чем мальчику на самом деле не свезло – так это со встречами в дороге. Или с привязчивым сердцем. Или с головушкой, больной да жалостливой до снега, до слез, до боли в легком. Легкое сворачивается фасольным стручком, и кашляется по утрам до судорог и стеклянных глистиков перед глазами – пока родной, как сигаретный шрам на ладони, дым не возьмется раздуть, упругим зонтиком в летнем дожде распахнуть гнилые пленки бронхов внутри.   
В новой квартире новый холодильник вдоль правой стены, вдоль левой – новый диван, а денег нет ни в бумажнике, ни в кармане грязных джинсов. И что по утрам жрать не хочется – только на руку. Хань вон даже на обед ест снег, говорит, копит на рубашку от Кляйна. Уходит в час, собирает метель тяжелыми ботинками, как собака, возвращается в два, как будто еще тоньше и отчаяннее.   
А он вот со снежными кошками курит.   
А снег воет, жалуется. Целая вечность снега впереди – и это приятно. Разверзлась зима перед кошачьими ангелами, конца не видать, отчаяние все когтями изодрано – кому же хочется навсегда вниз?   
Коньяк на вкус грязный, пепел к губам прилип – отовсюду грязь подобралась, душит окурками, смеется.   
А ну его…  
Может, как Хань? Схватить белый губами, он налипнет, истает потом, а внутри так чистенько, как будто прибрались к праздничку. Хоть всей рожей в снег, маски свои на нем вмятинами – и пусть беснует себе дальше.   
Когти по отчаянию скыркают, не зацепляются. Метель воет, сносит вниз.   
И виски ноют, как плакать хочется.   
Последняя цифра – двойка. Окурок выплюнуть, выхаркнуть одними губами – лети вниз – и на зеленую. А вдруг ошибся где-то там в десяти, вдруг голос чужой, а кошка умерла уже, отмучилась, отлизывает язвы на облачке.   
Скребет металл, скрипит в ушах, корежит душу своим всегдашним незимним, неметельным, радиаторным:   
\- Да? Тао? Да? Я не слышу…  
Метель липнет на стекло красного седана, как шлюха в клубе, цепляется, раздевает. Разве он для этого? Разве для шлюх?   
\- Метель, Тао, говори громче.   
Кто-то рядом с ним давит на сигнал, трек по радио мнется – помехи. Стокилометровые ночи до Ифаня искрят помехами, вьют ошпаренные хвосты, загаживают эфир.   
Или всего лишь голос сипит рвущимся легким:   
\- Приезжай ко мне, пожалуйста. Прошу, приезжай. Приезжай, приезжай, приезжа-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-ай…  
В горле – дырка. Воздух через нее не дуется, только дым. Сигарету выхаркнул вниз, а у Ифаня кончики пальцев тонкие, будто их под каток подложили, стучат по рулю – нервные, раздраженные, как метель.   
\- Что случилось, Тао? Объясни, я не слышу тебя.   
Кошка в голове бьется в черепушку, скоблит когтищами, не хочет хозяина отдавать – все равно же вернется. Снова побитый, еще больнее.   
\- Черт, Тао, почему ты молчишь?!  
Горькая кошка ошпаренным хвостом во рту метет, в горло заталкивает.  
\- …А-а-а-а-а-а-ай…  
Красная помехами отключит Ифаня, оборвет тишиной его:  
\- Где ты, черт тебя побери? Тао!  
Мобильник мигнет и отключится. Батарея вылетит от удара, шлепнется на простуженный пол, закапает литий-ионными слезами.   
Тишина.   
На полу грязно. Коньяк грязный. Тело грязное. Кошачий хвост во рту кипятком обмыт.  
Ифань ненавидит.  
У бутылки стекло толстое, не разбивается. Или табуретке роста не хватает. Или рука бессильная сдалась. Когти на ней страшные, обломанные – далеко до Ифаневских тоненьких из-под катка, ухоженных, колечком украшенных.   
Под открытым окном лед – ступ по нему, ступ. Хрустит, как череп. Ломается. С неба хвосты вьются, ласкают. Голос из подворотни громче воет, зовет.   
Оранжевая нежность стелется, обещает.   
Нет больше сил. Предел как он есть. Нервы рвутся, слезы душат.  
Обеими руками за окно, к ней на грудь, на измученную кошачью – …  
… пока не трезвеется медленно, глупо, с тоскливой немой надеждой, которая не просит никогда, не жалуется. Коньяк пьет часто, но понемногу – Ифань ненавидит. Истерит жестоко, но недолго, без шрамов – Ифань за них опять по голове надает.   
Ту-ду-ду…  
Его почти не шатает – доковылял до ванной. Голову коньячную под воду засунул, вдохнул жадно, всосал воздух загаженными легкими.   
Жить хочется до жути. Жить и радоваться, а не спиваться, как дворник. Но за окном снег, снег, снег, ифаневский красный седан на дороге потерялся – они не чищены с утра, колеса снегом давятся, на льду проскальзывают. Шипы не спасают – как когти бесполезные, когда сносит.   
Ванна белая, как снег, тяжелая, как голова. Коньячный огонь потухает, разжижается кровью.   
Медленно, очень медленно становится лучше.   
Звонок рвется в дверь – злой, раздраженный. Не надо было звонить, Ифань истерик не любит и не прощает. Додумался же – без предупреждения к нему сунуться, планы на пятницу испортил.   
Почему все-таки приехал – покоя не дает.   
Вытирает слезы рукой, в зеркало улыбается, репетирует. А потом дверь открывает, впускает.   
Ифань холодный и злой, пальто расстегнуто, на волосах сырые капельки, в руках ключи от седана.   
\- Какого чер…  
Договорить не дал, прямо на грудь прыгнул и обнял. Ему можно. Он ребенок. Больной, наивный до жалости.   
\- Прости, прости, пожалуйста. Просто очень тебя увидеть хотел. Ты не сердишься? Не сердись, пожалуйста, я скучал очень.   
Пальто на плече Ифаня колется, из-за уха теплом пахнет, его запахом, по нему очень скучал. А от него самого коньяком несет, никак не спрятать.   
\- Ты что, пил опять?   
Бессмысленно отпираться. Дверь на балкон распахнута, пол под ногами холодный, пальцы поджимаются, а под окном куски льда и разбитый телефон. Но он упрямый, не отпускает, прямо лбом в колючее плечо тыкается и просит, просит:   
\- Не сердись, пожалуйста. На меня не сердись, я не пьяный, - голову поднимает, смотрит весело, отрепетированно. – Давай погуляем? По улице, с тобой? Там снег, красиво, а ты не сердись, пожалуйста…  
Брови у Ифаня как кисточки, вверх поднимаются. Пока еще не брезгливо.  
\- Ну и что мне с тобой делать?  
Рассказать бы, что, да стыдно станет. Самому стыдно – Ифань и не такое видел.   
Натягивает куртку, на одной ноге пляшет, в ботинок не попадает. Ифань стоит и на разворошенный балкон смотрит – того и гляди кисточки брезгливыми станут.   
\- Идем, - и под локоть его, подальше – ему не надо видеть, как он с кошкой воет. – А ключи оставь, мы пешком…  
Ифань ключи кладет неохотно, железо на тумбочке брякает, почти незаметно, как ему неприятно.   
\- Ну и куда пойдем?   
Снег валится, на его волосах оседает, золота в темноте не видно. Рука из-под локтя потерялась, по колючему пальто скучает сильно-сильно.  
\- Автобус… а давай?  
Возразить ему не дает, толкает в спину. Двери свистят, сходятся – железный коробок внутрь метели врезается, снег в фарах пляшет, а они внутри как жуки-тараканы, смотрят друг на друга, говорить не о чем, потрогать нельзя, хоть сиденья пустые совсем.   
Денег в кармане ровно на два билета – и не готовился он, нет. Просто всегда мечтал – в метель, не один. А больше нет денег – обратно пешком придется.   
Сиденья пустые совсем, а Ифань у стекла стоит, в черную ночь смотрит – нельзя прикоснуться. Ни к кому так прикасаться нельзя, чтобы придти и вывалить всего себя, с самого дна перед человеком вывернуться – на, бери, рассматривай, пользуйся. Ни к кому и не хочется – только Ифань как зачарованный со своей грудью. Упасть бы на нее, лбом приткнуться и стоять-дожидаться. Может быть, когда-нибудь смирится, своей рукой по волосам погладит – кончики пальцев у него тонкие, как будто их под каток подложили, а на безымянном колечко игривое.   
Это колечко страшнее, чем сама зима. Душа дробится гадать, когда Ифань его снимет, заменит на другое – гладкое, золотое, законное. Ох несладко тогда придется кошке – не только хвост, все тело в кипятке искупать.   
Не выживет, и бог с ней.   
Глаза у Ифаня черные, как вода ночью, и улыбка мягкая, понимающая. Он всегда с ним такой, взрослый. И не предательство это, и не двуличность – что улыбается по-другому, когда новой блондинке дверь машины открывает. Много их было у Ифаня, ожогов на кошачьем теле не счесть – но он всегда приходит, если холодно уже слишком, если почти конец.   
Сколько еще ему бегать? Сколько по метели метаться? Когда колечко золотое появится, звонить нельзя будет – и заметет его снегом, заметет.   
Двери открываются, свистят, толпу впускают. Человечьи тела толкают, к нему прижимают, запах дразнит. А прикасаться нельзя, Ифань не любит.   
Город за окном праздничный, новогодний. Гирлянды суетятся, люди по снегу снуют – домой, в тепло. А у него снег прямо внутри, никогда не тает. А у Ифаня тело горячее, но глаза холодные. Странно все это. А город за окном праздничный, суетливый. А он как нелюбимый ребенок – смотрит, смотрит, никогда не получит.   
Тоскливо.   
Рука у Ифаня теплая, родная, только пальцы не шевелятся, когда он его к двери дергает. Метель радостная, принимает – железная коробка отъезжает, суетливых дальше везет.   
На небо смотрит – за снегом ничего не видно. Метель беспокойная, кошка не спит. Говорит грустно, словно извиняется:  
\- Далеко забрались…  
\- Да уж, другой конец города, - Ифань бурчит. А потом понимает: - Тао, господи, вот только не говори, что у тебя денег больше нет.   
Плечами пожимает, карманы выворачивает – нет их в самом деле, откуда им взяться. Ифань теперь его на пару часов, пока до дома не доберутся.   
\- Блядь, Тао, за что ты так со мной? Какого хрена с тобой происходит? – Ифань то ли просто злой, то ли расплачется сейчас. Пальто у него тонкое, модное, денег нет, карточка бесполезная в машине – а кругом метель, бьется, в затылок стучит. Жалко его, ненавидит он это.   
\- Пойдем, - снова за руку берет, - идти далеко.   
Ифань голову в воротник пальто втягивает, спину горбит, руку не отбирает – холодно. А ему ничего, снег прямо внутри, давно не тает, льдом не жжет. Снег на носки ботинок цепляется, липкий, мягкий.   
Он молчит, боится не туда свернуть – улочки узкие, снегом облепленные, настоящий лабиринт. А ему уже жаль, очень жаль, что Ифаня заставил – совсем ему холодно, даже глаза опущенные потухли. Лабиринт поворотом заканчивается, и снег прямо в лицо хлещет – перекресток, семь ветров. Волосы у Ифаня уложенные, хоть и мягкие – ветер их подхватил, прямо в лицо горстью бросил. На перекрестке фонари яркие – видно под ними хорошо.   
Хорошо под ними видно, что мучает Ифаня, цепляется за него, дышать мешает. Сам холодный, как зима, и его в тонком пальто студит.   
Забывает о том, что прикасаться нельзя, обнимает, от ветра закрывает, будто старше стал, будто выше. Холодное пальто к спине прижимает, холодом гладит. Там под колючим рубашка тонкая, дорогая, скользкая, вокруг тела обернута, совсем не греет. Ничего Ифаня не будет греть так, как он мог бы, но ему же не объяснишь. Он в своем красном седане прячется, без денег на улицу не выходит, не умеет зиме сопротивляться, слабый, слепой, холодный. Думает, что лучшее для себя выбрал, гордый. Двери машины только самым красивым открывает, блондинки одна другой лучше, холоднее, глупее. Может, когда колечко появится, не такой пустой станет?  
\- Прости меня, слышишь? – удержаться нельзя, само в ухо шепчется, в вой метели вплетается. – Я не буду больше, в последний раз зову, не сердись…  
\- Что ты делаешь со мной? Чего тебе надо? Почему я?  
Злится, а все равно в руках распахнутых прячется, нос холодный в воротнике греет, сам обнимает.   
\- Ничего не надо, потерпи. Скоро придем.   
Улицы путаются, лабиринт снова растет, но идти легче. Как будто только это и нужно было – не самому держаться, а чтобы за него держались.   
Говорить не о чем, только запах от него слабый снег ловит и в лицо бросает. Новый год скоро, даты сменятся, календарь перевернется, страницы прошлые закроет, на которых кошка выла. А подарок свой он уже получил, незаметно, за три недели до срока. Ночь темная, числа он не помнит, а оказывается, что подарок в руках, мерзнет, сутулится. Календарь на чистый лист перевернется, кошка снова завоет, руки остынут, но помнить будут, как за пояс держал и сквозь снег домой вел.  
Тоскливо, но не смертельно.   
От долгой ходьбы ноги ноют, красный седан на парковке под шапкой снега. Дверь открывает, торопится, внутрь толкает.   
Пальцы у Ифаня холодные, не гнутся, пуговицы на пальто не расстегивают, зато под его руками сами разъезжаются. На тонкой рубашке пуговички еще мельче, еще труднее, но нельзя их расстегивать, ни к чему.   
\- В душ иди, грейся. А то заболеешь.   
Дверь ванной закрывает, спиной прижимается. Под тонкой рубашкой кожа белая, холодная, ласковая – много раз видел, никогда не прикасался. Так сильно хотелось.   
Чайник отключается, щелкает. Заварка к стенкам липнет, сверху пенка от кипятка. Вернется – найдет, может быть, простит, что заморозил, что опять себе хотел забрать.  
Из-за двери слышно, как вода бежит, по ванной стучит. А он на кровать забирается, лицо в подушке прячет. На щеках пятна яркие, стыдные – он там голый под горячими струями, плечи ими греет, непонятно, о чем думает. Тонкая рубашка на полу комком, вода по телу стекает, с груди на живот осыпается, греет, мажет ладонями.   
А ему бы на коленях стоять, ласкать его. И стыдно бы не было, и страшно бы не было – он красивый, добрый, руки нежные. Как подарок долгожданный – повезет той, которой достанется.   
Не ему.   
Его совсем не видит, обнимает, голос ласковый, да безразличный. Кошка облезлая, хвост ошпаренный – разве ему ровня?   
Хотя сам он виноват, зачем за ним бегает, запах ловит? С детства вместе, братом стал, зачем большего захотел?   
Глупая кошка, глупая. Завистливая, злая. Любит слишком, себя и его когтями душит.   
Жаль его, а себя еще больше – никуда ему от этого не деться. Вода за стеной бежит, а из головы не выходит – как струи по телу стелются, ласкают, теплом обнимают. Любовь кошачья странная, когтями по льду царапает, а внутри под снегом ромашки цветут, распускаются.   
Никогда не вянут, мороз их не берет, горе тоже. Головы поднимают, запахом душат – пока он там, за дверью, тело голое, красивое, замерзшее, водой покрыто. А в голове что – непонятно, кто за темными глазами прячется, в себя не пускает. То ли жизнь чужая, то ли просто пустота – он ведь красивый, они часто такие, бессмысленные.  
А он бы и пустоту забрал радостно, прямо в кровать бы к себе забрал, делиться – у него внутри для одного много, кошка воет, снега узоры вьют. Пенку на заварке бы крутил, научил по снегу ходить.   
Много, много раз придется календарю перевернуться – и то вряд ли сбудется. Вряд ли осмелится – губами прижаться, признаться, кошку свою задушить. Но он мечтает иногда – календарь бы залистал, зашуршал. За губами одежда бы заструилась, тонкая рубашка комком на пол, чтобы грудь теплая и прикасаться можно. Дураком бы дрожал, пальцами по ней водил, всю ночь шептал, как сильно любит. А утром бы самым счастливым проснулся, целовал бы долго, под одеялом – и заварку с пенкой, как ему нравится.  
А потом бы пошел кошку хоронить.   
Ей там на облачке хорошо, а ему жить хочется, в черные глаза смотреть и сонное тело гладить…

 

Ифань возвращается из душа, раздвигает мокрые пряди пальцами, в зеркало на себя смотрит – может, и не заболеет. Футболка Тао ему узка, зато пижамные штаны слишком широки.   
Он находит на кухонном столе остывающий заварник и наливает себе чай, опасливо поднося к губам маленькую горячую кружечку. Тао не слышно, и он на цыпочках ступает по полу, стараясь не расплескать свой чай на голый, никогда не знавший ковров пол этой квартиры.  
Тао спит на своей кровати, свернулся, как стручок, даже одеяло не раскрыл. Ифань осторожно садится на край кровати и всматривается в его лицо, на котором блестят мокрые дорожки. Наволочка на подушке тоже вся сырая, смятая.   
Он осторожно пьет свой чай, задумчиво покачивая ногой. Тао для него теплый, как солнце, диаметром сантиметров в десять в груди – будто на снег поставили горячую кружку, и она вытаяла себе расплавленный кружок в этом холоде.   
И ничего больше. Разве что жалость – он красивый, когда не плачет.   
Чай заканчивается, и Ифань смотрит в пустую кружку – сейчас почти полночь, ехать домой не хочется. Там хоть и все, как ему нравится, но холодно – а у Тао для него всегда найдется и тепло, и заварка с пенкой.   
Ифань поднимается, ставит чашку на тумбочку, выключает свет и расстилает над Тао толстый плед с тигровыми полосками, забираясь под него на край кровати. Тао на секунду всхлипывает, и он не уверен, показалось ему это, вырвалось из зареванного Тао случайно или он действительно не спит.   
\- Спокойной ночи, - на всякий случай говорит он. – Не реви больше.   
Темнота забирается под плед, согретое тело нежится в ней, чай изнутри теплит. Хочется обнять Тао, просто так, потому что спать одному неуютно, но он думает, что Тао не поймет его правильно, и успокаивается, наконец, закрывая глаза.   
Почему-то после этой глупой прогулки ему начинает мерещиться запах нового года, радостный, как в детстве – Тао опять что-то сделал с ним, вернул на минуту то, что он давно забыл. Засыпать в чужой кровати, в тесной футболке, под полосатым пледом, кажется ему веселым, каким-то празднично-озорным, и он все-таки придвигается ближе к Тао и кладет руку ему на пояс. Внутри его греет не только чай, но и теплые радостные огоньки елочных гирлянд прямо из детства, и ему хочется проснуться завтра от запаха готовящегося завтрака, и чтобы мятый с утра, заспанный Тао снова утащил его заниматься какой-нибудь ерундой – в кино, на каток, покупать стремные игрушки для облезлой, дешевой искусственной елки…


	18. X-Mas Will Fuck Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эти празднички поимеют всех...

CHAPERT#1 BEFORE

Стоя у окна, Мин с тоской думал о том, что к Рождеству все словно послабли мозгом, будто эти мерцающие повсюду огонечечки взяли вдруг и устроили всему миру глобальное недержание – и каждый первый считал своим долгом испражниться на его бедную голову туповатой счастливой улыбкой и этим вечным:  
\- Хей, где ты будешь отмечать рождество?   
Невероятно бесило.   
Просто зубы сводило, когда спрашивали – а потом укоризненно качали головками, если он честно говорил, что напьется и ляжет спать.   
Рождество надо проводить, валяясь под елочкой с пьяным телом со следами сахарной пудры и засосов, а если не на кого сыпать сладостями своей любви и кондитерских лакомств, то почему мудрое решение Мина продрыхнуть этот глупый праздничек всех так колышет?   
Даже Бек, которого Мин считал бесчувственной сволочарой, поджал свои тонкие губки и заметил:  
\- А мне Чанелли обещал в Нью-Йорк слетать… - мерзкий злобный ротик распялился в придурочной улыбочке от одной ушной раковины до другой, и Бек завис на пару секунд, которые понадобились системе на перезагрузку, прежде чем маленькая рестартовавшая сучечка сморщила носик и закончила: - Жду не дождусь, когда уже кончатся эти блядские сдачи проектов.   
Что ж, Бек сдавал проекты, кирпичеподдобный Сехун всю неделю диджействовал в клубах до утра, америкэн бой Ифань пил шампанское на показах мод, и даже его олень-сосед приползал в девять, налаживая какие-то стремные шины-магистрали в своей конторе… И все они при этом как дети перлись от мигающих на улицах огоньков и путались в сладких розовых соплях, обсуждая программу на новогодние каникулы. И только он сам уныло курил у окна, разгоняя хмель с корпоративной вечеринки, который был, конечно, таким же сладким, как их вот эти сопли – но и каким-то невхерственно минорным он тоже был.   
За дверью зашкварчал ключ, и Мин оперативно выбросил окурок за окно, а едва початую пачку заныкал в коробку из-под светильника. Хоронился он больше по привычке, стремясь поддержать репутацию безгрешного рыжеволосого мальчика, и, честно говоря, его мало заботило мнение его соседа – особенно после того, как он нашел на кухонном шкафу (олень, очевидно, думал, что со своим ростом кухонный шкаф – для Мина высота недосягаемая) пачку крепких и явно никогда не принадлежавших ему сигарет.   
Мин, слабо напрягаясь, разгонял балконный воздух ладошечкой, когда в дверях возникла луханевская физиономия, повела носом-пуговкой, и выдала:   
\- Да ладно тебе, все равно знаю, что куришь.   
Мин сделал покерфейс и парировал:   
\- Ты тоже.   
Личико недовольно сморщилось… А потом приступило к любимому – подкралось сзади, задышало в ухо и потянуло руки к святыням. Мин повернулся к нему вполоборота и уставился злым и красноречивым взглядом – до оленя всегда туго доходило, но это уже был перебор. После того, что свершилось в ванной два дня назад.   
\- Что, нельзя, да? – обиженно протянула оленина, но с места не сдвинулась.   
И Мин послал все нахуй и отвернулся к окну, в котором плюс один градус тепла и наряженная каким-то мусором елка на детской площадке внизу.   
Когда Лухан появился на пороге этой квартиры, всего лишь три секунды понадобилось Мину, чтобы понять, что это животное изгадит его жизнь. Мину понадобилось три секунды, чтобы понять, три месяца, чтобы привыкнуть (и то он до сих пор не может уверенно сказать, что смирился с этим спермотоксикозным блондином), и вся его выдержка и сила воли, чтобы не ввалиться к Сехуну с бензопилой и не потребовать депортировать это разнузданное рогатое мясо (которое Сехун лично ему рекомендовал как классного парня и отличного соседа) из его квартиры.   
Начать, наверно, стоило с того, что Лухан слишком подвижный, игривый, ласковый – называй, как хочешь, все равно это не объясняет того, что его руки Мин уже на второй день совместного существования успел почувствовать на всех выпуклостях организма. Мин даже, как почти святой, хоть и знающий толк в Мальборо парень, умолчит о том, что Лухан оставляет повсюду следы своих копыт, еды и бессмысленных и бестолковых мыслей, но вот эта его тяга к телу – это нечто совершенно непонятное и необъяснимое. Этот чертов блондинчик, конечно, лапал всех и вся (даже Бек вечно радостно прыгал на его коленочках, показывая язык Чану… Чан крутил недовольную бровь и шел заигрывать с Сехуном, который высовывал свой язычок и глазел на страшилку Тао, который играл бровями и намекал на повышенное внимание к своей персоне амэрикэн бою Ифаню, который в ужасе шарахался от толпы перевозбужденных придурков к Мину, перемещая свои длиннющие колени по белому диванчику), но вот этот его фетишизм по отношению к миновой груди… это никак нельзя было назвать нормальным.   
Началось все с того, что как-то утром Мин задумчиво пил кофе у окна. А когда кофе закончился, и он обрел себя в этой реальности, вместе с реальностью на его груди обрелись луханевские копытца. И не просто обрелись, они еще и сжимались на… да вот как на бабе. Сам олень жмурился на неверный позднеосенний рассвет и, кажется, не находил в своем поведении ничего такого.   
\- Ты что делаешь? – зашипел Мин.   
\- Что? Где? – замигал невинными глазками недокопытный.   
\- Вот это что? – еще более грозно спросил Мин, кося глазами на свою рубашку, где две нежные лодочки ладошек обнимали еле заметные под тканью выпуклости.   
\- А… э… ничего! – сказал Луханечка, продолжая ощупывать.   
\- Руки убери! Убери руки свои, извращенец! Пошел вон, маньяк!   
В тот раз Мин просто выпинал провинившегося из кухни… а через пару дней просто забыл – ну мало ли психа занесло.   
Правда, вскоре это начало пугать – стоило Мину только задуматься, как шаловливые ручки начинали тянуться к беззащитной груди, исключая все предположения о том, что это случайность, что Лухан тактильный маньяк и делает это со всеми, кто меньше его комплекцией (Чана и амэрикэн боя он, кажется, вообще не трогал), и наводя на мысль, что оленево помешательство на сисечках – серьезный психический изъян кукольного блондинистого имиджа соседа.   
И когда Луханечка в очередном сехуновском клубе после одиннадцати и текилы санрайз снова обнаглел до того, что посягнул на грудинку при всем честном народе (стыдно вспомнить – эта скотина смотрела в глаза с любовью и обожанием и рисовала пальчиками круги вокруг сосочков), Мин не вынес и отвесил затрещину. А потом гордо развернулся и потопал домой, игнорируя две китайские брови, синхронно взметнувшиеся вверх при виде его демарша, и смешок Бека, который уже месяц прихахатывал и спрашивал, не нужен ли Мину профессиональный совет по поводу зародившихся где-то в мусоре их квартиры голубых отношений.   
Совет Мину был не нужен категорически, и он просто рассвирипел, когда еще более поддатый олень разбудил его и принялся канючить в темноте над его кроватью:  
\- Ну покажи, жалко тебе что ли…  
Мин психанул и вылетел в ванную, но от пьяного и верного сисечкам Лухана это не спасло – он скребся в белую дверь и ныл:   
\- Ну покажи-и-и-и-и… Три месяца уже, а я их даже не видел…  
А Мин смотрел в зеркало ванной и свирипел – это ж какую наглость надо было иметь… Когда из-за двери послышались сопливые всхлипывания, Мин повернул запор и заорал:   
\- А задницу тебе не показать?   
Оленище поморгал обиженно и молвил:  
\- Нет, задницу не показать… Только сисечки.   
\- НА, СМОТРИ!!!   
Ангельского терпения Мина не осталось даже в самых неприличных и укромных уголках организма, и он задрал футболку до подмышек, обнажая тощее пузо и костлявую грудь. Но Лухан и ухом не повел – он испытывал катарсис, который, очевидно, разливался по самым отдаленным отросткам рогов. Впрочем, вскоре рожа его стала унылой, и он расстроенно протянул:   
\- Я думал, они больше…  
\- Я тебе что, баба? – задал резонный вопрос Мин, собираясь уже отпустить футболку – если Лухану только этого надо было, стоило давно дать, чтобы успокоился, наконец… Просто дело в том, что Мин ну никак не привык раздеваться перед людьми, с которыми не планировал спать. Он даже в ванную и обратно ходил в большом полосатом халате, в отличие от того же Лухана, который часто прыгал по коридору к себе в комнату за забытым полотенцем, прикрывая срам ладошками.   
Вот только спрятать от себя хотя и не оправдавшие ожиданий, но такие желанные сисечки Лухан не позволил, подняв футболку обратно и нагнувшись прямо над… Мин уже подумал, что этот шизофреник сейчас его укусит, но Лухан только в порыве нежности поскреб сосочек носом, вдыхая ароматец (тот еще, надо полагать, запашок – от неделю не стиранной футболки). И уже из чистого любопытства Мин не останавливал, когда одержимый олень принялся щупать, тщательнее принюхиваться, а потом и вовсе лизнул.   
Хотя что там врать про любопытство – язык на сосках и импотента бы завел. Мин позволил бантичным губкам поразвлечься с сосочком, а потом потянул соседа за обесцвеченные патлы к себе…   
Ведь как еще надо было трактовать оленье поведение, как не намек на ни к чему не обязывающий дружеский предрождественский перепихон?  
Но Лухан отчего-то очень застремался целоваться… Прямо скажем, он поскользнулся на кафеле и отчаянно вырывался, оставляя свои волосы в пальцах Мина. Мин ничего не понял, но, встретив такое убежденное сопротивление, со вздохом отпустил пьяную оленью тушу, которая тут же вывалилась из ванной, по ходу следования подшибая мебель в коридоре.   
Мин по доброте душевной решил, что это все снова было по пьяни… Ну или олень одумался и завязал со щупаньем и поклонением нежным розовым сосочкам.   
Но вот он теперь стоит у окна, вдыхает плюс один за окном и ароматы рождества от снова поддатого Лухана, а его нежные припухлости снова балдеют и получают просто-дружеский-эротический-массаж-сосков.   
Или как, блядь, это еще назвать?   
И Мин решил: не остановится сейчас – получит по полной. Он тоже не святой.   
И Лухан, действительно, останавливаться не торопился. И неудивительно – судя по тому, как ядрено от него несло чем-то травяным и крепким. Говорить олень категорически отказывался, только сопел все громче под ухо, подминая рубашку ладонями, и Мин, наверно, даже понимал – а что ему было сказать? Привет, чувак, меня нереально сносит от твоих титечек, хоть ты и дерешься больно и сам я не пидарас?  
И Мин решил вслед за остальными расслабиться мозгом. Если он не доживет до завтра, не считайте его коммунистом.   
Вдохновляясь пластикой и грацией сехуновских знакомых стриптизерш, Мин закинул руки Лухану на шею и изогнулся, чтобы освободить грудь. Олень намек понял и быстро расстегнул рубашку, задышал голодно и поплыл ладошками на голое тело. Где-то за спиной бухало попроковое ретро музканала девяностых, в лицо дышал плюс один и рождество, а Мин, стоя перед открытым окном в объятиях сумасшедшего соседа, двигал бедрами под музыку и по-кошачьи улыбался куда-то вбок и назад, встречая темные и гладкие поверхности зрачков.   
И черт бы побрал это рождество, и это сумасшествие, и эти ежедневные праздничные пьянки – иначе почему еще смешной и, как куколка, слащавый Лухан, над лицом которого он смеялся целых три месяца, теперь кажется ему до одури красивым? Эти темные глаза, этот зависимый взгляд и губы, нежные, о… Сейчас он их достанет.   
В этот раз нежные и мягкие губы не сопротивлялись так (может быть потому, что Мин почти повис на Лухане, и целовался, как убогая проститука, щелкая зубами по зубам), и Мин решил, что Лухан за два дня смирился со своей судьбой. Или его помешательство переросло сисечки – что, впрочем, неважно, ибо Мин уже тащил Лухана по коридору к себе в комнату, вытягивая ремень из шлеек.   
На кровать упалось как-то по диагонали, и олень шарахнулся башкой о стену – Мин даже пожалел и погладил, но от процесса отвлекаться не стал, выудив тощее тело соседа из рубашки. Оленьи сосочки Мин тоже оценил, зацеловав оба кружочка по очереди – и это почему-то напрягло Лухана.   
Наверно, потому, что его руки были прижаты запястьями к кровати, а вернуть им свободу не получалось. Лухан дернулся еще раз, и тут до Мина дошло, что кто-то в своей тупой оленьей голове неправильно распределил роли.   
Он, не скрывая мелочного довольства, смотрел на затрусившего Лухана сверху вниз и похабно облизывался, удерживая его руки. Лухан извивался, как уж, сжимал кулаки, скулил по-собачьи, но сделать ничего НЕ МОГ. Руки с виду слабенького и маленького Мина держали крепко, настолько крепко, что осознание своей дальнейшей судьбы ширило кукольные луханевские глаза все сильнее и сильнее.   
\- Да ладно тебе, - промурлыкал Мин. – Не хочешь же, зачем вырываешься?  
\- Я не хотел… Я думал… - бормотал оленище.   
\- Думал, - передразнил Мин. – Раньше надо было думать.   
\- Нуми-и-и-и-ин, отпусти, я не буду, не хочу…  
Лухан канючил, как будто Мин заставлял его мыть посуду, но Мин отчего-то думал, что это поправимо. Его легкие и, черт побери, сумасшедшее красивые бедра пару раз двинулись вверх-вниз, и Лухан запричитал еще быстрее, как на похоронах.   
Что же, Мин был не прочь похоронить кое-чью анальную девственность с должными почестями – в конце концов, луханевская задница заслуживает отдельных комплиментов.   
\- А помнишь, - начал Мин, наклоняясь к чужой шейке и прищипывая ее поцелуями, - ко мне Тао приходил? Ты зачем ему дверь в трусах открыл, весь взъерошенный? Думаешь, я не видел, как ты себя в шею щипал, типа на ней засосы?  
Лухан застонал и заерзал, но прекращать возиться на его ширинке Мин категорически отказывался.   
\- Тао подумал, что мы трахаемся… Я обижен, Лухан, я хочу отомстить. Будешь моей послушной девочкой?  
Мин вдавил тело соседа в кровать еще сильнее и поцеловал прямо в кончик носа. Он и сам знал, что выкинуть его с постели Лухану теперь не удастся. Вообще, наверно, тяжело выпендриваться, когда в штанах деревянно (а он мог поклясться задницей, что это так), так что его не удивило, когда олень залепетал:  
\- Да-давай... только не больно… не… не обижай меня…  
Мин заржал, как сумасшедший – где еще в наше время встретишь такое трогательное отношение к сексу? Но, несмотря на хохот, Мин должен был признаться себе, что после такого заявления делать оленю неприятно расхотелось совершенно. Лухана с его закидонами и вдруг обнаружившейся детскостью хотелось нежно любить…  
Поправочка: нежно любя, отыметь зверски.   
\- Дурочкая моя, - нежничал Мин, стягивая с Лухана джинсы и бельишко. – Как же тебя обидишь, такого глупого.   
Раздетый Лухан в положении под доснес остатки мозгов, и Мин поспешил вытянуть из тумбочки резиночку и… ничего там не было больше, кроме клубничного бальзама для губ.   
\- Ладно, сойдет, - решил Мин под ошарашенным взглядом Лухана. – Ты же делал это раньше?  
Оленья голова замоталась из стороны в сторону, и Мин решил, что два анальных девственника на одной кровати, конечно, экстрим, но вроде ничего заоблачного от него не требуется. Бальзам выплеснулся куда-то мимо дрожащих пальцев, но существенное его количество все же удалось донести до чужих ягодиц.   
Лухан вытаращился на него, как мартышка на удава, и, кажется, без слов умолял пощадить его невинную попку. Но Мин был непреклонен, и Лухану пришлось от стыда сомкнуть свои распорчившиеся глазки, соединив полоски ресничек в две дрожащие линии. И Мин наслаждался, когда каждое движение его пальчика перерисовывало кукольное личико заново, как будто вода трепетала от брошенного камня. Ретро девяностые все еще тихо плыли из приоткрытой двери, а он дурел, пока сгибал, тянул и поглаживал. Теория убеждала, что где-то там внутри этого нежного тела есть волшебная кнопочка, но найти ее Мин никак не мог… А, может быть, давно нашел – потому что Лухан дергался, как под током, от каждого движения.   
\- Офигеть… - в конце концов, высказался Мин, и Лухан закрыл лицо руками, спасаясь от страшного стыда. – Крошка, не надо стесняться, - заверил Мин, - самое вкусное впереди.   
Резинка звонко впечаталась в член, и Мин развернул худющие, хрупенькие, анорексические бедрышки так, как считал удобным, позволяя Лухану ронять писклявые, быстрые:  
\- Уй-ой-ай… - когда легонькие почти нежные толчки уничтожали ту пресловутую анальную девственность.   
Внутри показалось тесно, бальзамно влажно, тепло – и нереально хорошо. Вдоль спины снова шарахнуло смехотворной, унизительной нежностью к этому кукольному телу, которое ужалось в ладони, залепившие смущенное лицо.   
\- Детка, милый… - дыхание Мина сорвалось и покатилось с самого первого толчка, но Лухан убрал руки от лица и вообще весь как-то передернулся. Мин искренне хотел бы, чтобы Лухану было хотя бы вполовину так же хорошо, как ему самому – из-за чего с его языка так и рвались какие-то пошлые безобразные глупости. – Нежная моя попка олененка…  
\- Уи-и-и… не говори этого, - ныл Лухан, которого, очевидно, размалывало где-то между страшным стыдом и сладеньким удовольствием.   
\- Ты же по моим соскам перся, - парировал Мин. – Я буду фапать на твой зад.   
Вообще, Мин ничего не имел против беседы во время секса, он просто никогда не думал, что это требует такой концентрации сил – поэтому он решил прикрыть рот Лухана очередным поцелуем. К сожалению, двигаться и целоваться оказалось неудобно, и он забросил и это занятие, занявшись подрагивающим от недостатка внимания членом, тянущим голову к его заботливым рукам. И ха – Лухан в очередной раз удивил его, когда простые движения нескромной ладошки вдоль трепетного органа заставили олененочка вцепиться руками в спинку кровати и ажурной арочкой выгнуть сладенькую спинку.   
\- Какой ужас, - вслух посетовал Мин.   
Впрочем, он не договорил, боясь оскорбить оленью нравственность сильнее: какой ужас, ему еще никого и никогда не хотелось оприходовать ТАК.   
Просто жутко выебать.   
И дело даже не в сладеньком теле… Нет, совсем не в нем – это Мин понял, когда оглаживал напряженный член. Доводили, скорее, задушенные хрипы Лухана, которые он мешал со всхлипами. Его тонкое колечко на пальчике – оно как будто говорило, что лохматый дурачок Лухан, выпендрежник и городской метросексуал, конечно, крут где-то там… за пределами этой кровати. А на этой вот издрызганной простыни его качественно имеют, и ему это, судя по мелодике предсмертных хрипов, худо-бедно нравится.   
Самое смешное было в том, что Лухану хватило пяти минуточек, чтобы окропить руки Мина срамной жидкостью – а собственного оргазма на горизонте что-то было не видать.   
Мин снова беззастенчиво поменял положение оленьих ах-боже-мой-они-же-шикарны ножек, кажется, отыскав где-то еще полсантиметра, на которые ему удалось углубиться внутрь Лухана. Олененочек закрыл глаза, лежа трупом на кровати, и Мин не был уверен, пребывает ли он вообще в сознательном состоянии, продолжая усердно короткими посещениями наносить визиты нежной попке.   
Шлеп-шлеп-шлеп.   
Что это там шлепает в потеках бальзама для губ, думать искренне не хотелось – казалось, вот-вот, еще чуть-чуть, и презерватив исполнит свое предназначение. Но Лухан уже смог очухаться, а Мин все еще не преуспел. Нет, это было очаровательно приятно, волшебно, просто потрясно – член и миллионы нервных клеток ликовали – но где, черт побери, результат?   
Лухан уставился на него шикарным недоумевающим взглядом, в котором скользило недоверие напополам с какой-то обидой, словно он не понимал, чем Мина так не устраивает его задница, что он уже добрый десяток минут не может кончить.   
\- Все нормально, милый, - успокоил Мин, снова беззастенчиво меняя положение ног Лухана. – Так должно быть лучше.   
Лухан обреченно закрыл глаза – еще бы не лучше, его нога на плече Мина, сам он висит где-то над кроватью, а его имеют так, что перед глазами вертятся игривые звездочки.   
Мин начал думать, что это забавно, в конце концов – когда отмочаленный уже аппаратик олененка начал снова оживать. Вот что такое секс вообще? Всего лишь трение поверхностей, простые движенья на тех частях тела, которые созданы для удовольствия (ну, вообще, для рождения детей и удаления отходов, но это неважно), только бессмысленные фрикции…  
Мин вздохнул и снова принялся выполнять свой рыцарский долг по отношению к нежной похотливой детальке тела оленика, который уже, похоже, сдался совсем и позволил делать со своим телом, что захочется, закрыв глаза и откинувшись на подушку.   
И Мин, черт побери, делал. Двигался так, будто долбил асфальт.   
И когда, наконец, рухнул на Лухана, тот жадно вдохнул и финишировал еще раз.   
\- Это было круто, - пробормотал Мин в оленью потную шейку. – Прости, что затрахал так… поспи со мной.  
\- Как будто я вообще сейчас встать смогу, - пробурчал Лухан.   
\- Ну вот и прекрасно, - заключил Мин, избавляясь от использованного и заключая олененочка в плен одеяла и своих объятий. – Ты такой, такой… - уставшее сознание Мина не находило сравнения, подходящего достаточно, чтобы описать полученное эстетическое и моральное удовольствие от случившегося процесса, только какие-то нежные зависимые сопли, - короче, ты мой олененочек.   
Лухан счастливо улыбнулся «олененочку», изгибаясь на постели так, чтобы подстроиться под тело Мина, но истерическая мысль что-блядь-я-позволил-сделать-со-своим-телом еще долго мутировала в голове в какие-то кошмары, мешая спать и расслабить растянутую и всю в бальзаме задницу. 

 

CHAPTER#2 AFTER

Какого-то черта утром Лухан проснулся до будильника… Потянулся, заехал кому-то рукой, получил болезненный сигнал от междужопия, медленно осознал, почему он голый…   
И реальность накрыла удушливой знойной волной июльского полдня, разукрасив бледные щечки веселым румянцем.  
В голове началась паника и эвакуация мыслей через уши и широко распахнутые глаза: какого черта он вчера сделал? Почему не сопротивлялся? Как позволил вообще этому случиться?  
Ах, правильно, все же было, как в анекдоте – «в вашем алкоголе крови не обнаружено». И еще эти сисечки…  
А вот сисечки сейчас сладко спали где-то в центре кровати, совсем мимо подушки, накрытые миновыми ладошечками… Очевидно, до сих пор покрытые его преданными высохшими слюнями.  
Мин спал, как лисенок, свернувшись клубочком, нежное личико прижималось щечкой к постельке, тоненькое тельце на спинке покрылось мурашками от холода, и Лухан, глядя на него, нервно и раздраженно сглотнул: вот ну нельзя же быть таким. Как будто не этот ангелочек вчера разложил его на кровати, как куклу, и, как монстр, имел минут этак двадцать, ежели не более.   
Черт, во что он впутался.   
Лухан осторожно, чтобы не разбудить (как он вообще в глаза-то будет смотреть, если Мин проснется?), перелез через сопящий клубочек и побрел в ванную, надеясь смыть с себя толстую засохшую корку стыда. 

 

Мина утром угрызения совести не мучали – хотя бы потому, что он проспал. На перекладных автобусах он добрался до работы, взмыленный, как лошадка, рухнул в кресло и только было собрался разложить в голове по полочкам вчерашний пиздец, как его телефон тренькнул сообщением от Бека:  
«Тао в больнице. Жду тебя в обед»  
Мин окосел на секунду, поражаясь красноречию Бека – это вот что должно значить? Почему этот тощий, когда не надо голосистый идиот пишет такие мудацкие сообщения, из-за которых у него едва не инфаркт случается – Тао там живой или в коме, или они вообще на опознание должны придти? Мин трясущимися руками набрал мудацкого дружка и, как всполошная наседка, принялся выяснять, что случилось, не желая успокаиваться, пока Бек трижды не повторил, что Тао вполне себе жив и умирать не собирается, просто вчера втрескался на своей машине в какой-то столб, получил сотрясение и огромный счет за ремонт.  
Мин закрыл раскрытый было рот и нажал на отбой, принимаясь за переваривание услышанного. Насколько он знал Тао (человека, который водил машину едва ли не с пеленочек), просто так не разъехаться со столбом парень не мог. Юный самоубийца либо был вдрызг, либо снова поддался соблазну этого своего крышесносного хобби – танцевать на льду. О, Мин много раз видел этот трюк – черный маленький лансер кружился вокруг своей оси, с визгом истирая колеса об асфальт, словно подпевал ревущему в сабвуферах в багажнике припеву. Полторы тонны металла газовали, ладно дрифтовали по льду, тяжелая машина балансировала на грани неуправляемости – и все это было похоже на вальсирующих мамонтов, величественно, красиво и… глупо.   
Мин вздохнул еще раз и подумал, что был Тао пьян или снова развлекался – даже неважно. И то, и другое он делал только ради одного человека на земле – и Мин бы давно оторвал амэрикэн бою некоторые важные детали организма, если бы не надеялся, что они когда-нибудь все-таки доставят Тао то райское нескромное наслаждение, о котором маленький глупый ребенок мечтает с тех пор, как Чан, тогда еще не поклявшийся в верности своей истеричке, приволок беспутную модельку в их компанию.   
Переволновавшийся (где-то очень-очень глубоко на дне души бывший заботливым) Мин еще пару раз поморгал в окно, из которого было видно только офисную высотку напротив, и принялся за работу, в суете как-то совсем забыв о том, что утром проснулся голый, сексуально удовлетворенный и, стыдно признаться, немножко скучающий по туповатому утреннему личику олененка. 

\- Ну че пришли, че? – бубнил Тао, натягивая одеяло до подбородка, хотя следовало бы накрыться с головой, потому что именно поперек лба была налеплена белая полоска пластыря, а по лицам Мина и Бека нетрудно было угадать, что они собираются вскрыть Тао черепушку и основательно промыть единственную обретающуюся там поперечную извилину. – Нормально со мной все, нечего было приходить.   
Мин хотел высказаться так, что под пятками жгло, но в углу у окна стоял молчаливый амэрикэн бой и… они с Тао обменивались какими-то очень уж красноречивыми взглядами, Ифань при этом смотрел осуждающе, а Тао виновато, и Мин надеялся, что до их с Беком прихода парочка успела о многом поговорить. По крайней мере, Мину казалось, что Ифань вполне себе понимает, из-за кого на тупой башке Тао красуется пластырь, и… вроде как принимает ответственность. Мин решил дать китайцам последний шанс (и если Ифань не оправдает его надежд, тогда он все-таки оторвет ему кое-что необходимое для существования мужественности) и забил на то, что хотел от души надавать Тао пажопи, приземлившись на кресло в углу. Зато Бек, очевидно, жаждал отмстить за убитые волнением за глупого влюбленного ребенка нервные клетки, засовывая в Тао ложку за ложкой ягодное пюре и злобно шипя:  
\- Кушай, малыш, кушай, поправляйся. А еще раз в больницу попадешь, мудак ебанутый, мы тебе и клизму сделаем.   
Тао рыдал, давился ложкой, хрюкал – но не спорил, предпочитая молча принимать наказание от Бека. В конце концов, когда дело касалось разъяренного Бека, проще было дать ему вызвериться, чем призывать к недосягаемому спокойствию.   
Мин вздрогнул, когда дверь палаты открылась, и в нее ввалился шумный Чан, а следом протиснулся Лухан. Мин жрал моргающего олененка глазами, а подлое сознание раскадровочкой оживляло воспоминания вчерашней ночи, когда эти реснички были слеплены, губки кривились от удовольствия и…   
В штанах неумолимо тяжелело.  
Мин тер лоб и мысленно бил в шаманский бубен, прогоняя неуместные соблазны… потому что олень на него не смотрел. Вообще.   
Чан о чем-то трепался с Тао – Мин не вникал – и ожил только тогда, когда услышал голосок Бека:  
\- Ой, а что это у тебя на шее?   
Бек подозрительно разглядывал Лухана, а потом отложил ложку и пюре (правильно, зачем они ему теперь? Он же нашел кое-что поинтереснее) и подбежал к оленю, бесцеремонно поворачивая его голову набок, чтобы вся компания разглядела нескромную такую дорожку из засосов, которая спускалась из-за уха в ворот футболки.   
Мин вообще закрыл лицо ладонью, думая, что вчера немного перестарался.  
\- А кто это на тебе оставил? – слащаво пропел Бек, озираясь по сторонам. – И почему утром на Мине я видел такое же непотребство?   
Чан заржал, Тао опустил глаза, и даже статуя амэрикэн боя за спиной фыркнула в кулак. А Лухан весь пошел какими-то кошмарными розовыми пятнами, бросая пугливый взгляд в сторону Мина, словно ждал, что тот сейчас начнет хвастаться тем, как, в какой позе и как долго вчера его окучивал.   
Но Мин был старомодных нравов и никогда бы не позволил себе прилюдно обсуждать того, с кем провел ночь, и поэтому продолжал молчать, даже когда Чан хрюкнул и хлопнул Лухана по плечу:  
\- Кто-то, я смотрю, наконец-то взял ситуацию под контроль? – позволив всей компании продолжать пребывать в заблуждении относительно того, кто на самом деле управлял наступлением оргазма и этой самой ситуацией.  
Лухан так и пунцовел под пристальным взглядом Бека (и Мин подумал, что маленький хитрожопый сплетник рано или поздно обо всем догадается, даже если они оба будут молчать, как рыбы), пока Чан не посмотрел на часы и не заторопился обратно на работу, уводя оленя с собой.   
Мин с Беком переглянулись, взяли с молчаливого Ифаня торжественное обещание лишить мелкого ключей, машины и вообще всего, чем можно было бы пафосно угробиться от несчастной любви, и тоже отбыли на выход, наконец, оставляя двоих самим разбираться с их запутанными отношениями. 

Мин долго ковырялся с замком, чему не в последнюю очередь виной было то, что он опять успел тяпнуть на работе. Что поделать – рождество: кто-то приволок дорогущего мартини, кто-то предложил открыть… и понесла-а-а-сь…  
Дверь, наконец, поддалась, и Мин ввалился внутрь, устало опираясь спиной о стену. Уже вечно, похоже, пьяненький мозг подманивал и рисовал полуодетого Луханечку, дожидающегося его на миновой собственной кровати с разведенными ногами и тюбиком смазки в руках…   
О, Мину весь день даже на трезвую голову мерешилась дикая ересь, в которой слабо одетый олень был главным фигурантом, и к вечеру мозг уже не сопротивлялся, с восторгом обсасывая очередную фантазию насчет того, что у Мина теперь каждую ночь будет роскошный секс, а с оленьей шеи пятна не сойдут вообще никогда.   
Нет, Мин серьезно не собирался втрюхаться в кого-нибудь настолько безалаберного, как Лухан. Тем более не собирался делать этого потому, что у них по пьяни случился феерический секс. Но мозг желал обманываться, а тело… просто желало кого-нибудь нежного и рогатенького.   
Мин отлепился от стены и побрел в комнату, которая, к его приятному удивлению, встретила его нежным миганием огонечков на куцей елочке – олень, очевидно, откопал в хламе на балконе главный символ рождества и как мог украсил.   
Одинокой холостяцкой ленточкой гирлянды.   
Пьяноватый Мин страшно умилился и вытер слезу с уголка глаза, переводя взгляд на диван, где носом в подушку спал сам олененок. Босая ножка дернулась, почесала противоположную пяточку, и Мин присел на краешек, до тошноты ласковой ладонью зарываясь в белые, похожие на паклю, волосы.   
Лухан проснулся, оторвал заспанное лицо от подушки и воззрился на Мина. А потом смущенно мигнул, мотнул головой, будто ему было неприятно прикосновение, и перевернулся на другой бок, спиной к Мину, откровенно демонстрируя, что сопливая нежность Мина мешает ему спать.   
Рот Мина открылся от неожиданности и неприятного осознания того, что он, вообще-то, мог весь день обманываться, и Лухану вчерашняя ночь могла и вовсе не казаться чем-то о боже, вау. Лухан свалил утром гораздо раньше, чем обычно, Лухан не звонил, не писал, в больнице на него смотреть отказывался и, похоже, ему вполне себе было неплохо тут спать одному в елочных огонечках.   
Мин еще раз вспомнил вчерашнее, постаравшись взглянуть на все глазами Лухана. Выходило, что луханевский сосед (то есть он сам, Мин, собственной персоной), воспользовавшись какой-то нездоровой оленьей любовью к сосочкам (что Мина, конечно, не оправдывает) и очевидным состоянием нестояния, затащил Луханечку (которого никто и никогда не подозревал в склонности быть пассивом в отношениях, если честно) в кровать и хорошенько так отымел. Можно даже сказать, вынудил, прижав слабенькие копытца к постели и лишив нижнего белья.   
Черт побери, Мин трахнул оленя, причем у него это было в первый раз, причем не очень-то он с ним и нежничал, причем трахались они с бальзамом для губ.   
Мин почувствовал себя конченным мудаком.   
Мин осознал, что оленище… олень… олененочек на него небеспричинно обижен.   
Мину захотелось надраться до поросячьего состояния. 

Желание надраться в стельку привело Мина в сехуновский клуб, в котором он нашел только Чана, Бека и этого странного парня, которого Сехун недавно представил им как Сухо и которого все они единогласно сочли богатеньким испорченным снобом, положившим наглый агатового цвета глаз на невинную попку Сехуниты.   
Чан и Бек свалили через полчаса, и Бек на прощанье осуждающе покосился на стакан виски в руках Мина, заметив, что глупо пить, когда проблемы можно решить цивилизованной беседой. Совсем уже пьяный Мин мстительно поинтересовался, откуда истеричке Беку вообще известно такое словосочетание, как «цивилизованная беседа», получил в ответ злобный взгляд и шипящее:  
\- Мудак! – и остался наедине с Сухо, который на самом деле оказался Джунмёном, который на самом деле, судя по тому, какие влажные взгляды он иногда бросал на Сехуна, интересовался их кирпичиком, но Мин отчего-то подумал, что его привлекает не только задница, а, как бы точнее выразиться, весь кирпичный завод, вместе с вечно высунутым язычком и часто тормозным недоумевающим взглядом.   
\- Чего такой грустный? – лениво спросил Джунмён. – Праздники же, а ты унылый, как глист.   
\- Будешь тут веселиться, - пробурчал Мин, - когда на тебя смертельно обиделись.  
\- Че случилось-то?  
Мин швыркнул носом, сделал еще глоточек – и решил рассказать. Джунмён же все равно не узнает, о ком он говорит.   
\- Да, понимаешь… Переспал я кое с кем. У него это было в первый раз, а я… Я почти заставил, был груб, и вот… короче, все запуталось.   
Джунмён поморгал своими глазами на Сехуна, потом спросил:   
\- Ну, а он кончил?   
Мина перекосило от этакого цинизма, но он нашел в себе силы кивнуть.   
\- Ну, тогда это нормально, - обнадежил городской богатенький сноб. – Вы совершили процесс взаимовыгодного обмена. Процесс не гарантирует, что обоим должно понравиться.   
Мин покивал в знак того, что услышал, но менее паршиво от джунмёновских утешений не стало.   
\- Или, погоди, - вдруг дошло до Сухо, - проблема в другом? Он тебе нравится, да?  
Мин снова обреченно покивал.   
\- О, а это уже серьезнее, - согласился Джунмён. – Тогда завязывай пить и покажи ему, что можешь и по-другому, нежно или как там ты хотел. Или не можешь?  
Мин подумал, взвесил за и против: свое желание по-дикому выебать вкусное тело против необъяснимой нежности к придурочному олененку – и неуверенно дал ответ:   
\- Могу…   
Джунмён пожал плечами:  
\- Все в твоих руках.   
Мин вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Ага. Только вот еще выпью.   
Наверно, он должен будет когда-нибудь сказать сехуновскому ухажеру спасибо за ценный совет. Ну или хотя бы за то, что довез его, вхлам упитого, до дома. 

Несмотря на содержательную беседу с Джунмёном, состоявшуюся вчера в прокуренном клубе, утро сочельника Мин начал с трусливого побега из дома – до того, как Лухан проснулся.   
Честно признаться, храбрости поговорить с соседом и как-то объяснить свое сексуальное распутство и грубость той ночью в нем было ноль промилле, как в выдохшемся вине. А делать это со страшного похмелья и в смятенных чувствах – совершенное самоубийство.   
Говоря короче, Мин заявился на работу, неся в себе невозможное – довольство от того, что эта самая работа у него есть, и на нее можно сбежать, заныкавшись часов на восемь от этих сумасшедших праздников, пьянок и уже второй день как анально не девственных соседей. И каково же было его сожаление, когда в десять утра шефиня объявила, что они все могут брать свои тушки за шкварник и проваливать домой, потому что пьянство на работе портит корпоративный имидж и вообще этим перегаром дышать уже невозможно.   
Грустный Мин натянул куртку, вышел на крыльцо и… побрел в сторону супермаркета.   
Бек был радостный и как будто накуренный, чмокнул его в щечку и улетел обратно в свою комнату собирать чемодан. Сонный Чан заметно повеселел при виде бутылки элитного виски, которую Мин презентовал как рождественский подарок, и повел его на кухню пить чай, не забыв уведомить Бека о том, что ему чашечку он не нальет, потому что чемодан надо было собрать еще вчера, а если Бек вообще не успеет, то рождество будет встречать не в Америке, а один у родственников на побережье, потому что Чан улетит без него.   
Мин поржал, когда из комнаты Бека в ответ на мотивирующую речь Чана послышался дикий топоток маленьких ножек и суетливое вжиканье замков, принял из рук Чана большую ароматную чашку зеленого чая и успел сполна ей насладиться, когда взмыленный Бек бухнулся на кухонную табуретку:   
\- Я успел.   
Чан посмеялся еще, щелкнул соседа по носу и пошел заказывать такси. Мин с кислой рожей смотрел на зеленую воду в чашке и ждал, когда вежливость Бека отдаст концы и истеричный друг начнет намекать ему, что Мину пора искать другое место, чтобы предаваться меланхолии.   
Но Бек отчего-то проявил несвойственное его натуре сочувствие и похлопал по плечу:  
\- Давай, не робей. Это поправимо. Он вообще обижаться не умеет, слишком недотепистый для этого.   
\- Ага, - сказал Мин, продолжая, однако, верить в то, что смертельно оскорбил оленя. – Я пошел. Счастливо. 

Покинув собравшихся в странствие друзей, Мин совершенно честно направил стопы к дому… Но на его беду на пути снова встретился супермаркет с элитным вискарем по скидочным праздничным ценам, а голову посетила мысль о том, что он, как лучший друг, должен навестить сотрясенноголового Тао и поинтересоваться, не нужна ли его помощь… а вдруг он там стены красит? Или мебель передвигает? А вдруг у китайца найдется дело, которое часов на пять отложит разборки с совестью с оленьими глазами?   
К сожалению, стены Тао не красил и мебель не переставлял. Черный, как речная выдра, китаец сидел на кухне и по-китайски матерился, читая инструкцию к новой индукционной плите, гордо посверкивающей графитовыми поверхностями.  
И Мин, как просто Бэтмэн, нашел свое счастье в том, что знакомил Тао с устройством печи и объяснял, как ей пользоваться. А потом пал до того, что инструктировал китайца, как приготовить свежеубиенную курицу так, чтобы мясные соки не покинули тушку в процессе жарки – хоть его и тошнило от одной мысли о том, что он чисто гипотетически помогает готовить рождественский ужин удручающему своей красотой и тупостью амэрикэн бою.   
Кура испеклась часа через два, счастливый Тао созерцал будущий ужин, определенно не получивший бы одобрения у вегетарианцев, и, кажется, уже успел навоображать улыбку собственноручно откормленного Ифаня.   
\- Он вообще мясо-то жрет? – лениво поинтересовался Мин, разрушив все иллюзии Тао относительно того, что Мин не догадывается, ради кого он решил рискнуть репутацией и податься в кухарки. – Он же модель.   
\- Э… - Тао решил, что прятаться бессмысленно, особенно от Мина, который с самого начала говорил, что от амэрикэн боя надо держаться подальше, хотя и поддерживал его всегда, - ну, он часто говорит, что это не в его стиле, а потом соглашается попробовать.   
\- Готов поспорить, что и тебя он считал не своим стилем, - куда-то в сторону буркнул Мин. – Слушай, курицей ты меня кормить отказываешься, так хоть выпить дай?   
Еще часа через полтора снова подвыпивший Мин тащился по вязкой оттепели к дому Сехуна, нежно обнимая подмышкой еще одну бутылку элитного вискаря. 

Сехун, судя по тому, что дверь ему открыл в одних трусах, до его прихода счастливо отсыпал проведенные за диджейским пультом ночные часы. Заспанный блондин, учуяв вискарное амбре Мина, как-то боязливо посмотрел на бутылку, поставил ее на стол и попросил сделать кофе, пока он в душе.   
Мин очень рад был стараться для своих любимых мудацких друзей – варка кофе тоже прекрасно отвлекала от мыслей о том, как олень проводит этот предпраздничный день.   
Пока мокрый из-под душа Сехун отпаивался кофе и включал какие-то треки на своем макбуке, Мин валялся на его диване и смотрел в потолок, изредка заставляя себя отвечать на хмурые вопросы Сехуна. У Сехуниты была потрясающая способность вести беседу, не ожидая от собеседника никакой реакции. Отвечали кирпичику или нет – совершенно никакой роли не играло, нить сехуновской беседы все равно клубилась в направлении, неизвестном даже самому Сехуну.   
Проще говоря, он мог часами бубнить себе под нос, составляя вечерний плейлист по рекомендациям обладающих консерваторскими познаниями в музыке тараканов в голове, что в конце концов привело к тому, что Мин обрел себя через пару часов на сехуновском диване под сехуновским пледом – а за окном серой полумглой уже давно собрались зимние сумерки.   
Мин не постеснялся обожрать тощего, как сама смерть, Сехуна, оставив ему в благодарность еще литр кофе, чтобы бедный мальчик, ведущий, как сова, преимущественно ночной образ жизни, мог дотянуть до вечера, когда диджейский пульт призовет его в клуб, и потопал на выход.   
\- Че приходил-то? – спросил Сехун в спину.   
\- Да так… - Мин задумался. – Карму почистить…  
Сехун хмыкнул – карму чистить все почему-то приходили именно к нему, будто его диван и плед и в самом деле обладали какими-то мистическими способностями. Сехун хмыкнул и подумал, что пора бы начать брать за это деньги – особенно с Бека, который обретался у него после каждой ссоры с Чаном. 

Мин лениво плелся по ночной улице, жмурясь на огоньки и изредка прикладываясь к бутылке. Да, ему стыдно до невозможности, но пройти мимо супермаркета не затарившись ему снова не удалось. Легкий снежок порхал в воздухе, и Мин отстраненно думал о том, как забавно, наверно, было бы наблюдать таяние этих кристалликов на кое-чьих розовых губках.   
Счастье, казалось, дожидается его прямо за поворотом, а он раз за разом сворачивает не туда.   
Мин остановился, сделал очередной глоток, и посмотрел на небо. Странно и медленно до него дошло, что за сегодняшний день он успел поздравить всех своих мудацких друзей, а Лухану подарок так и не купил.   
Какой же он мудак…  
Мин решил, что все уже неважно, и толкнул первую попавшуюся дверь освещенного еще магазинчика – как оказалось, книжный.   
Девица на кассе извиняющимся голосом пробормотала:  
\- Простите, мы уже закрываемся.   
И Мин едва ли не заплакал.   
Девица сжалилась и сказала:   
\- Ищете книгу? В подарок?   
Мин кивнул.   
\- Кому?   
Мин подумал и сказал:   
\- Маленькому мальчику, который наивный и вроде еще верит в Санту.   
Девушка рассмеялась и, пробежав взглядом по витрине, протянула ему книгу:  
\- «Маленький принц». Упаковать?  
Маленький принц. Точно. Только с рогами.   
Мин кивнул и полез за карточкой. 

Еще через час снег закружился быстрее, и Мин подумал, что будет большой удачей, если он все-таки сможет добраться до дома и не замерзнет где-нибудь в подворотне. Пустая бутылка давно отправилась в мусорный бак, а Мин, держа сигарету зубами, вскрывал упаковку на книге, чтобы засунуть под фольгу кое-что еще.   
Кое-что еще, что Лухан ему точно не простит.   
Да так ему и надо.   
Мин завернул подарок обратно, докурил свою сотую сигарету, тряхнул волосами, от которых зверски воняло дымом, и медленно побрел к человеку, с которым должен был поговорить еще часов в одиннадцать утра, минуя длинный хвост бессмысленных встреч. 

 

Мин тихо открыл дверь, положил книгу на тумбочку и на цыпочках и почти не шатаясь поплелся в гостиную. Куцая елка снова нежно мигала огоньками, а Лухан опять спал, но на этот раз уже в тарелке с попкорном.   
Не дождался, бедняжка.   
Телек работал почти без звука, и Мин уселся под елочку, уставившись в экран бессмысленными глазами, считая ровные легонькие вдохи с дивана. Картинки на телевизоре сменялись одна другой, кто-то пел, где-то поздравляли и брызгал салют, лилось шампанское. Мин совершенно потерял связь с реальностью, от выпитого хотелось спать и видеть теплые мерцающие огоньками сны.   
\- Мин? – чашка грохнулась с дивана, и раздутые, похожие на пенопласт попкорнины поскакали к Мину. – Я думал, ты уже не придешь.   
Лухан сполз на пол, встал на колени и принялся торопливо собирать рассыпанные зерна.   
\- Ты не сказал, когда придешь, а я тебя ждал-ждал и уснул.   
Олененок…  
Мину хотелось плакать – в голосе Лухана совсем не было обиды. Неужели ему показалось? Неужели он зря изводит себя уже целые сутки?   
Хотя как он может так думать. Даже если Лухан не ненавидит его, то, что он сделал – просто ужасно.   
Лухан справился с безобразием на полу и, заглядывая в глаза, осторожно сообщил:  
\- Я хотел тебе подарок подарить.   
А Мин все с тоской ждал, когда же Лухан сообразит, что он пьяный, как стелька. Лухан поднялся с коленей и откуда-то из-за дивана извлек бутылку вина.  
\- Держи. С рождеством.   
Коллекционное французское. В деревянном ящичке. Стоит целое состояние.   
Мину стало до одури плохо.   
\- Можно я тебя обниму? – пролепетал Мин, обвивая руки вокруг тощего оленьего тела.   
\- Ты опять пил? – вздохнул Лухан, до которого, наконец, дошел спазматический аромат виски и сигарет.   
\- Немножко, - соврал Мин, вдыхая теплый запах с чужого плеча.   
Какая же он сволочь, а… Лухан ему такой подарок сделал, ждал его, а у него только дешевая книга и под упаковкой охуенный поджопник для наивного оленя.   
\- Подожди, - Мин швыркнул носом. – У меня тоже подарок есть.   
Мин поднялся, принес с тумбочки книгу и протянул Лухану.   
\- У моего подарка особый смысл, - Мину оставалось только догнаться до точки. – Я хочу подарить тебе его, чтобы ты знал, как я к тебе отношусь.   
Лухан спрятал смущенный взгляд и надорвал упаковку. В полосе разошедшейся фольги показалась разноцветная обложка…  
\- О, «Маленький принц», это же моя… книга… - Лухан запнулся, когда из фольги ему на колени выскользнула пачка презервативов.   
\- Книга твоя, - безэмоционально отозвался Мин. – И вот та штука тоже для тебя.   
\- За-зачем? – прозаикался Лухан. – Ты хочешь сказать, что так ко мне относишься?   
Мин с каким-то удивлением осознал, что ему нравится делать олененку больно.   
\- Угу, - сказал Мин, своим пропитым до самой подкорки мозгом отчетливо понимая, что вот сейчас, в это самое мгновение, доламывает то счастье, которое не дождалось его за поворотом. Мин поймал Лухана за запястье и потянул к себе. – Давай теперь будем трахаться по-дружески?  
Мину показалось, что в полумраке Лухан даже позеленел от отвращения. А может быть, это елка включилась зеленым – как бы то ни было, Лухан попытался отобрать руку.  
Снова безуспешно.   
Это они уже, вроде, проходили дня два назад.   
\- Ну, хочешь, давай просто будем трахаться? – Мин продолжал тянуть Лухана к себе, отравляя перегаром и наслаждаясь вспышечками отвращения в оленьих глазах, которые ему самому причиняли сладкую боль. – Без обязательств трахаться весело, ну?  
\- Не хочу я! Вообще больше не трогай меня! – Лухан выковыривался из захвата все отчаяннее, и Мину казалось, что он вот-вот заплачет.   
\- Не сможешь быть снизу, да? – зло спросил Мин, роняя их обоих на ковер. – Так я и знал. Не может у нас быть отношений, - Мин шептал прямо в ушко, получая какое-то садистское удовольствие от пинков, которыми осыпал его ноги Лухан. – Давай в последний раз, а? Я снова тебя заставлю, а потом оттрахаю так, что всю жизнь краснеть будешь от воспоминаний?  
\- Отпусти меня, сволочь! Мудак! Скотина! – Лухан колотил Мина ногами, выворачивал руки и пытался укусить.   
А злые от бессилия слезы скатывались по вискам и затекали в уши, словно смеялись над тем, что Мин считает его дешевкой.   
\- Тихо ты, - цыкнул Мин, разглядевший эти сырые капельки. Мин прижал тощего соседа к ковру всем своим телом и снова наклонился над его ухом. – Сейчас… Сейчас я соберусь и все скажу… - Мин снова швыркнул носом, и, наверное, от этих соплей голос вдруг стал жалобным, как у попрошайки. – Я не уверен, но вроде я в тебя влюбился…  
Лухан, которого только что обещали хорошенько оттрахать, от удивления перестал пинаться, но, кажется, заревел еще сильнее.  
\- Прости за ту ночь, я был слишком груб, ты такого не заслуживаешь, - слова, которые поначалу давались Мину с трудом, вдруг полились из него, как из развинченного крана, и он зашептал в сырое от слез ушко еще быстрее: - Я не буду врать, каждый раз, как я тебя вижу, мне хочется растянуть тебя по кровати и просто кошмарно выебать, - Лухан снова всхлипнул, и Мин позволил себе поцеловать его в щечку. – Но, я обещаю тебе, если ты согласишься, мы больше никогда не будем трахаться… Я пьяный, и ты вряд ли мне поверишь, но я хочу заниматься с тобой любовью… Хочу, чтобы мой оленоночек был самым счастливым на свете…  
Мина снова унесло в далекие радужные дали, и он, плохо себя контролируя, оставлял нежные просительные поцелуйчики на оленьей щечке, поглаживая пальчиками прижатые к ковру ладони.   
\- Это самое кошмарное признание на свете, - всхлипнул Лухан.   
\- Я знаю, - сказал Мин. – Зато самое искреннее. Я поцелую тебя, хорошо?   
Откровенно говоря, времени отказать Мин Лухану не дал, запечатав его губы своими. Алкоголь бабахал в его голове, будто где-то рядом играл быстрый сехуновский сет, а Мина перло все сильнее и сильнее. Он подтянул Лухана с пола, кое-как устроился сам и затащил его к себе на колени, выпустив всю свою жуткую нежность под футболку на спину Лухана.   
Наверно, стоило так же признаться, что Лухан забыл о своих слезах, послушно замерев там, куда его посадили, и несмело положил свои руки на плечи Мина.   
\- Бэмби, - хихикнул Мин, продолжая заглаживать свою вину поцелуями. И то ли от выпитого, то ли от того, что целовался Луханечка просто отпадно, Мин почувствовал, как томительное головокружение высасывает из его головы остатки разумных мыслей. Он расстегнул на себе рубашку и потащил руку Лухана себе на грудь, приложив к соску. – Не хочешь поздороваться со своим фетишем?   
Судя по тому, что вторая рука Лухана потянулась следом за первой, олененок хотел.   
\- Да, Бэмби, - Мина не колыхало даже то, что он почти стонал. – Теперь это все твое.   
Голодный до ласк Мин решил, что ему уже все можно, и, хотя и не без опаски, вжикнул ширинкой на шортах Лухана. Лухан, вроде, не собирался материться и драться, и Мин с каким-то сумасшедшим восторгом нырнул под белье, вытаскивая штучку наружу.   
Лухан сидел на его коленях, кончик члена торчал из расстегнутых шорт, а Мин мутнел рассудком – он никогда бы не подумал, что засасывать губы Лухана и размазывать по головке соплястую жидкость будет так кайфово. Лухан тихонько и неизбежно реагировал на ласку, даря садисту в Мине редкие судороги, а помешанному влюбленному в недопарнокопытное короткие сорвавшиеся выдохи. Олененок, похоже, тоже потихоньку двигал коней в сторону сумасшествия, принявшись щипать его соски, и когда один из них оказался выкрученным градусов на сто двести семьдесят по часовой стрелке, а второй на ту же величину против, Мин, набравшись голосом суровости, предупредил:   
\- По рогам настучу, Бэмби.   
Лухан испугался за рога и руки убрал – а Мин снова свалил его на ковер, засыпая поцелуями и нетерпеливо стягивая с оленистого тела футболку. Когда вслед за футболкой последовали шорты и бельишко, Лухан снова смутился, но Мин только заулыбался – он же сказал, не трахаться, а любовью.   
И Мин подтверждал свои слова, даря, какое мог, оральное удовольствие. Вряд ли его можно было назвать профессионалом, но Лухан вроде не жаловался, только дергал его за волосы, задавая какие-то одному ему ведомые параметры вроде глубины и скорости.   
Когда олененок задергался совсем уж подозрительно, Мин выпустил скользкую, облизанную, как детская соска, штучку, позволив ей склонить тяжелую голову на живот хозяина, и потянулся за той самой упаковочкой.   
О… А дальше в бедной налитой до самых ушей алкоголем и любовью голове Мина пошла немножко покореженная и нечитаемая запись. Неповрежденными сохранились лишь пара кадров, на которых рука Лухана с колечком цепляется за бордовый ковер, да еще один, где в изогнутом, как под пытками, теле, очертаниями напоминающем оленье, можно угадать признаки катастрофического, почти убийственного оргазма.   
И да, еще одна деталь: судя по длине записи, кончить быстро в Лухане Мину снова не удалось.   
Похоже, трахаться – простите, заниматься любовью – истинно по-марафонски теперь их судьба. 

Этим утром впервые за последнюю неделю Мин обрел себя там, где надо – как всегда свернувшегося клубком, но уже под боком у Лухана, который, в отличие от него, спал как человек, не превращаясь в стручок.   
Судя по оленьей реакции, в рождественскую ночь они вытворяли какую-то невероятную стыдобищу, но Мину было плевать – он зацеловал олененочка, обновив пятна на шее, и только спустя час заставил себя выбраться из кровати и пойти готовить завтрак.   
Сидеть с двумя чашками чая перед телеком, который транслировал очередную рождественскую комедию, было до смешного уютно, и Мин даже не сразу сообразил, что где-то под диваном тренькнул мобильник.   
Не отрываясь от экрана (хотя, что там врать – он все утро пялился больше на Лухана, чем в телевизор), Мин открыл пришедшее сообщение – и расхохотался, показывая его Лухану.   
Сообщение было от Бека, содержало фотку, на которой Бек и Чан целовались на фоне Статуи Свободы, поздравления с рождеством и пс-ную приписку: «Трахаетесь, мудаки?» Судя по тому, что на своем телефоне Лухан обнаружил точно такое же сообщение, Бек просто отправил поздравление рассылкой всей их компании.   
Мин сверкнул хитрыми глазами, прижал Лухана к себе и сделал селку на фоне мигающей огонечками елочки, отправив ее по всем нужным адресам и снабдив пожеланиями счастья и припиской: «А мы тут чаек пьем…».   
Вот уж Беку он точно не собирался рассказывать, как именно они провели ночь.   
Мин уже успел доесть свое печенье, когда телефон снова тренькнул. В сообщение Тао была вложена фотка, на которой две руки переплелись пальцами на фоне чего-то белого (Мин никогда не думал, что у амэрикэн боя такие тонкие запястья….и можно было смело ставить на то, что это что-то белое было простынью…), и ответные поздравления с пс-ной припиской: «Мин-гэ, презервативы в кадре под елочкой просто класс».  
Лухан пробормотал:  
\- Блин, спалились… - и Мин, счастливо рассмеявшись, чмокнул его в нос.   
Телефоны снова брякнули, и Мин открыл сообщение от Сехуна, которое не содержало фотографий, зато его текст снова заставил Мина заржать: «Привет! Я Сухо, всех с рождеством. А Сехун занят, он еще не ко…»  
\- Ну дела, - сказал Лухан, задумчиво жуя печенье.


	19. Nephilim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Там, за дверью, - сказал Хань, - они все бляди.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGBS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbZhhe5AppQ

CHAPTER#1 Симфония для сумасшедшего. Мертвый рояль

Аву-у-у…  
Качается, ползет медленно – дымка, туман на бледный покусанный диск луны. Дождь закончился два часа и двадцать шесть минут назад, за пятнадцать минут до того, как сиделка открыла дверь, чтобы убедиться, что он спит.   
Но он спит помалу. Дожидается, когда затихнут осторожные шаги за стенкой, надевает бесшумные белые кроссовки и выбирается на крышу.   
Сидит, покачиваясь, смотрит на бессонную луну и думает, вспоминает.   
Аву-у-у…  
Он умеет помнить, как никто другой больше не умеет, будто записи ведет – что было полгода назад, когда он стал жить в этом доме, на который каждые двадцать восемь дней смотрит желтый глаз целой, не покусанной луны, с сиделкой, имени которой до сих пор не знает. Когда луна становится целой, ему начинает казаться, что он сможет вспомнить все, что так часто пропадает в безупречных записях его памяти. Когда луна целая, не покусанная, он словно целый сам, приточенный к реальности, и ему кажется, что сиделка была не одна, а целых три, потому что никто не может оставаться с ним слишком долго.   
Аву-у-у…  
А если сейчас он подойдет ко краю и ступит белой подошвой вниз, он умрет? Или проснется в одной кровати в руках Ханя? А если он все-таки умрет, его бесконечный сон одиночества кончится вместе с ним или он будет сниться кому-то другому вместо него? И куда тогда денется луна, которую грызут все двадцать восемь дней, то с одного боку, то с другого? Кто будет смотреть на нее вместо него и говорить:  
\- Аву-у-у?  
А кто будет думать о Хане тогда? Он чувствует, что обязательно должен о нем думать, потому что Хань сказал, что он особенный, потому что Хань случился с ним, когда он не спал целыми днями. Хань не был сном, но так тяжело держать его рядом, тяжело не забывать, что было на самом деле, хоть его память почти совершенна.   
Он втягивает сырой воздух. Он выпускает его обратно.   
Облака плывут, тихо на пальцах, на черных клавишах из окна за углом. Диск бессонной луны покрывается продольными царапинами, теряет желтизну и обрастает густыми ресницами, которые за полминуты смыкаются раза три или четыре – он помнит.  
Он закрывает уши руками, но чертова мелодия, с которой облака ползут по небу, не становится тише. Он нервно пинает белой подошвой грязную черепицу и заталкивает голову между коленей, стремясь спрятаться от смотрящего на него сверху глаза. Ресницы на нем хлопают, сгоняя мешающие видеть дымчатые облака, упираются кончиками ему прямо в ноющий изогнутый хребет, и он снова роняет беззвучное:  
\- Аву-у-у…  
Хань всегда так смотрел, когда это начиналось, такими глазами. Без угрозы, без осуждения, но будто тянулся взглядом внутрь него, пытался найти того, кто никогда не спал и все помнил, но лежал обвязанный враньем и крепкими коричневыми нитками, вьющимися из опустевших ампул.  
Темнота начинает оплывать по краям белым, стягивая его внутри тесноты, которая всегда его так пугала. Одиночество, о котором никто никакого представления не имеет, забилось в угол, закрыло голову и скулит от страха. Оно не любит, когда его за шиворот выволакивают под светильник и показывают, как урода – смотрите, смейтесь. У одиночества отрастают хвост и морда крысы, оно рвет заразными когтями все вокруг, оно мстит за смех, за издевательство, за то, что оно – одиночество, а он не такой как все с самых своих первых шажочков в этом мире.  
\- Ар-р-р…  
Их всех надо уничтожить, выкупать в крови из разодранной когтями шеи – потому что никто не знает, что значит жить так, как живет он. О, он хочет, чтобы всем вокруг было так же невыносимо больно, как ему, когда он смотрит на луну – пусть, пусть они узнают это тоже, те, которые смеются и не замечают.   
Те, которые живут под солнцем, а не под луной. Те, которые просыпаются не одни. Те, у которых есть все, пока ему с детства – только неприязнь, одиночество, отчаяние.   
Клеймо «урод», синий штампик «болен», заверенный подписью врача.   
\- Ар-р-р-р…  
Крыса.   
Всхлип.   
\- Хань.   
Голова заходится болью, каменеет.  
Горячее и вонючее вдруг выхлестывает на губу, и он проводит пальцами под носом, собирая черную влагу. Смотрит на нее пару секунд, а потом обтирает о штаны, пачкая материал.   
\- Сухо. Меня зовут Сухо.   
Злая мелодия, тревожащая боль внутри, продолжает играть, и ему хочется побежать по крыше, разбить окно и ту штуку, из которой она рождается. Разорвать, расцарапать, чтобы крыса насытилась.   
Надо защищаться. Крыса чувствует.  
Он встает на колени, пальцы, вымазанные кровью, царапают черепицу, мох и грязь набираются под ногти, но это совершенно ему безразлично, потому что внутри только одно желание – дойти до этого окна, за которым поют клавиши, и разломать все внутри, чтобы чертова мелодия сдохла, заткнулась, умерла.   
\- Су-у-ухо… Это ты, я знаю. Вернись ко мне, моргай, помнишь?  
Крыса воет, как будто хвост отрезают. Крыса визжит и кусается, когда он еще сильнее набивает ногти грязью, пытаясь удержать в голове голос зовущего его Ханя. Голос, которого уже нет рядом, но о котором он должен помнить.   
Раз – сухой взмах, острые ресницы насквозь прошивают дымчатые облака, распарывают ватную плоть. Ярость белеет от накала.   
Два – капли из глаз падают на сырую крышу. Словно свет от ярости потух, осталась только жалость. К себе.  
Три – ты больше не сердишься, правда? Три – это вина. Три – это сколько новых синяков и царапин он оставил на шее Ханя.   
Четыре – тот, кто написал эту песню, наверно, тоже просто плакал на луну. Четыре – логика. Четыре – понимание. Четыре – это как простить себя. И принять.  
Нет! Нет! Нет! Сдохни!  
Тридцать два, шестьдесят четыре, сто двадцать восемь, пятьсот двенадцать. Злость подменила цифры.   
Ярость всегда прибывает степенями двойки, если стихает быстро – это вранье. Затишье всегда временное, за ним – самый высокий пик припадка, самый страшный, от злобы такой белый, что все цвета потерялись, кругом – одни белые пятна.   
Ногти отскребают черепицу до железа, сдирают даже ржавчину. Корежит и его, и металл.  
С яростью тяжело бороться, особенно в пять и шесть, в семь и восемь уже легче, девять – почти освобождение, радостное ожидание.   
Потому что в десять щелкала зажигалка, и Хань хвалил за победу над крысой, запутывал пальцы в волосах и приподнимал им самим выкрашенные пряди:  
\- Сливовый. Ты понятия не имеешь, как тебе идет.   
Скучает…  
Как же тяжело он скучает по вечно наполняющему воздух в комнате безразличному дыму, по запаху сгоревшей сигаретной бумаги на кончиках пальцев. На пальцах Ханя были такие гладкие розовые пластинки ногтей, с белыми дугами у основания – как будто он девушка.  
Он снова проводит пальцами под носом, но кровь уже не бежит. Луна больше не смотрит на него с угрозой, и ему чудится, что ее глаз прикрывается мягкими ресницами, кивает:  
\- Продолжай, ты молодец.   
Желтый диск вдруг опять ощущается удивительно целым, а раздражавшая до белой злобы пять минут назад мелодия черно-белых клавиш помогает вспоминать.   
Он сам тоже становится целым. Воспоминания цепляются одно за другое, будто он открывает блокнот своей памяти, и строчки читаются легко, последовательно, вытягивая в сырую ночь призрачные мерцающие тени его и Ханя.   
Он мог бы сказать, сколько дней прошло с того момента, когда он увидел его впервые – четыреста и… ему некогда считать, пока луна целая, он лучше вспомнит всего Ханя.   
Каждую черточку его лица, каждое сказанное между ними слово. Снова почует все волнующие нотки, трепетавшие в душе, когда шажок за шажочком он приближался к резкому и недоверчивому парню.  
Хань появился, когда он открыл глаза. Он часто открывал глаза – и видел перед собой новых людей. Не спрашивал их имен и не интересовался ими, раз или два в неделю исчезая на пару дней, погружаясь в сон глубокий, как смерть, безразличный к тому, кто пришел на этот раз, чтобы порвать его вену иглой и выбросить опустевшую ампулу в мусор. Но этот человек сидел перед ним и не сводил с него насмешливых темных глаз. Глаза пугали, а лицо отталкивало – крыса заскребла когтями по полу, приготовилась защищать.  
\- Так вот какой ты, – наконец, сказал человек. – Ты больной, да?  
\- Я не больной, - отрезал он, поднимаясь с постели и надевая кроссовки.   
\- Почему тогда тебя держат здесь? – не унимался парень. – Расскажи, чем ты болеешь? Мне сказали, ты сумасшедший, да еще и буйный. Это правда?   
Наверно, он тогда лежал около двух дней или что-то около того, потому что, стоило ему подняться на ноги, его закружило, и он тихо ополз на пол.   
\- Ты даже стоять не можешь, - засмеялся парень. – Не похож на буйного. Так, может, ты сопли ешь или в кровать гадишь? Что с тобой? Мне жутко интересно.  
Он молчал, как мог старался не слушать, но парень не замолкал, а злость крысиными когтями уже цокала по полу, щерила острый нос и угрожала напасть, наказать длинный язык, отомстить за издевательство.  
\- Твои родители классно заплатили, но не сказали, что ты за зверь такой. Чего мне надо бояться, парень? Ты зарежешь меня или что?   
Он не слушал, как мог. Не слушал, не хотел!  
\- Мне сказали, ты был в дурдоме. Все хотел узнать, как там? Говорят, кормят плохо?  
Он замер на секунду, яркой вспышкой в крысиных мозгах вспомнив все – белых санитаров, острые раскрошенные ампулы, по которым бегал босиком, как один из них разбил окно полосовал себя осколками по горлу, как кровь выливалась и пенилась белым кружевом в бардовом с черным пятне… А потом узкие, бесконечные полоски матраса, змеившиеся до зарешеченного окна, когда никто-никто не приходил целую вечность, когда даже шепот санитаров казался ему, одичавшему, родным и долгожданным.  
Парень презрительно скривил губы, наверно, заметив выражение отвращения на его лице, раскрывшиеся, как воронки, зрачки, полные страха… Он вытащил сигарету и закурил:   
\- Как это тебя оттуда выпустили? У твоего отца, наверно, куча денег просто…  
Сигарета жглась дымом, парень положил ногу на ногу и задумчиво, глядя в потолок, продолжил:  
\- А я-то думал, это у меня проблемы. Из универа вот выгнали. Хотя, чего тебе волноваться… Спишь целыми днями, ходят тут за тобой, убирают, пожрать приносят. Телек смотришь, - он завистливо кивнул на панель огромной плазмы в углу. - Может, тоже психом прикинуться? Отдохну, на казенных харчах отжирею…  
Парень повернулся на крутящемся стуле, пошарился на столе, разыскивая пульт от телевизора. Он не видел, как под носом посочилась красная струйка, не слышал, как ее втянули ее обратно, тихо хлюпнув, как бесшумно страшная крыса на когтистых лапках подобралась к нему со спины.   
Зато холодные пальцы на своей шее почувствовал хорошо, так, как ему хотелось – огромные глаза раскрылись еще шире, сигарета выпала. Он давил прямо в кадык, пережимал глотку, схлапывая трубку из хрящей. Парень хрипел от боли, а белая ярость довольно смыкалась вокруг него, готовая принять новую жертву. Крыса давилась восторгом и хохотала, заставив отомстить – потому что никто и никогда не смеет смеяться над тем, что у него внутри.   
Больше того парня он не видел.  
Он снова очнулся на кровати с разбитой губой и ноющей головой, а на него смотрел другой, похожий на первого. Этот не насмехался – молчал и щурил глаза, потирая красный след на шее. У этого были те самые глаза – которые не защитят, но никогда не соврут.   
Парень качнул положенной на колено ногой и сказал:  
\- Есть хочешь?   
Он потрогал горячую губу и сказал:  
\- Хочу.   
Парень сказал:  
\- Одевайся. Меня Хань зовут.   
Он испугался:  
\- Зачем одеваться? Я не выхожу на улицу, я боюсь.  
\- Теперь выходишь, - сказал Хань. – Так как тебя зовут?  
\- Джунмен. Я не…  
\- А я да, - оборвал Хань. - Быстрее.   
Он никак не мог за ним угнаться, за этим его «быстрее». Надо было быстрее есть, быстро пить невкусный чай, а потом догонять удаляющуюся спину Ханя в синей дешевой куртке, который уже звал его куда-то дальше, травиться неполезным и вдыхать полными легкими то, что везде считается заразой, от которой надо держаться подальше, вот только Хань, видимо, плевал на чужое мнение.   
Хань закружил его, затащил вслед за собой в другую жизнь, о которой он раньше не знал – холод рваной одежды, голод, когда не ешь весь день и даже сосиска из собачьего мяса к вечеру на вкус божественна, сигаретный дым с самого утра, граффити на стенах трущоб и мат в каждом втором предложении.  
Они завели привычку целыми днями шляться по городу и совершенно ничего полезного не делать. Они смотрели на крякающих уток на озере, которые ныряли в воду за брошенным им хлебом, смотрели, как в темноте на пустой улице избивают еле стоящего на ногах, смотрели лесбийское порно с европейками и фильм на дискавери о тараканах, пока его не покидало отчаянное чувство, что Хань просто ищет то, что сводит его с ума.   
Тыкая наугад, пытается попасть в крысу.  
С любопытством недоучившегося врача и безжалостностью обиженного жизнью, вечно выкуривающего свою боль у окна, Хань копался скальпелем внутри, пытался выпороть, как прослойку жира, приставшую к мясу, его сумасшествие – но не находил ничего.   
Он думал, что Хань решил, что сможет вылечить его, если узнает, что превращает его в зверя, что Хань считает, что он притворяется, что он просто безволен и не хочет дать отпор безумию в голове – но в том, что видел Хань, не было никакой логики.   
В чем тут был смысл – он и сам не знал. Крыса вскакивала со своего лежака, обозленная или полная страха, белое появлялось и наливалось силой, как поднимавшийся над крышами ветер, разрасталось вокруг стенами, обитыми мягким, как в психушке – и он выбрасывал в окно сигареты Ханя, разбивал ноутбук, колотил зеркала, прыгал босиком на остриях и снова с неудержимой ненавистью сжимал пальцами его шею.   
А просыпался в постели, редко с разбитыми губами – и без единого следа в его безупречной памяти о том, что случилось, когда крыса хотела уничтожить.  
И вместе с тем он отлично помнил то, что происходило, когда он был нормальным – наверно, потому, что Хань никогда не колол ему этих ампул. Недели стали длинными, похожими на месяцы, заполнились разговорами с Ханем, который много спрашивал, но ничего не рассказывал о себе. Однажды он рассказал Ханю о том, что помнил из детства – о белом с коричневыми пятнами щенке, который куда-то пропал на третий день после его шестого дня рождения. Он вспоминал, как скучал по нему, потому что именно со щенка его чудесная память и стала выпадать кусочками. Выкрашивалась, как зубы, оставляя только десны – в них плодящейся заразой жили стерильные врачи, тюремный режим интерната, где был изолятор и дети, которые не умели держать ложку и надували сопли носами. Хань хмурился и тянулся за своей пачкой, отказываясь рассказывать ему о том, что было, когда ему самому было шесть или восемь.   
Хань пришел на следующий день и спросил, глядя перед собой своими темными тяжелыми глазами:  
\- Хочешь скажу, куда делся тот щенок? Твой отец мне рассказал.   
Он медленно покачал головой и тихо, словно боялся, что кто-то кроме Ханя услышит, произнес:  
\- Я его… да?  
Хань кивнул, поджал губы и рассерженно спросил:  
\- Хочешь поговорить с отцом? Я попрошу его приехать.   
И это единственное удивляло его – что такой умный Хань не понимает, почему он отказывается даже попробовать начать жить нормально, обрывает все контакты с миром за окном и пугливо бережет свою спящую крысу. Он снова помотал головой и пробормотал:  
\- Нет. Я уже привык.   
Хань взбесился хуже, чем он сам, подопнул стул и вышел на балкон, жалуясь непонятно кому:  
\- Нельзя же так. Нельзя. Невыносимо, - свешивался за перила и сильно краснел, пока он сам думал, что плакать – проще, чем сдерживаться.   
Да и плакать, честно говоря, не о чем – он мог рассказать Ханю, сколько секунд прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз щелкнул зажигалкой, сколько квадратных метров на этой кухне и какого цвета обратная сторона луны. И Хань с тоской смотрел то на улицу, где под осенними дождями шатались промокшие прохожие, то на него, хлопал ресницами и не понимал. Не понимал, как он столько лет прожил внутри себя, с квадратными метрами и голубой обратной стороной. Не понимал, что значит жить без времени, без людей, без воспоминаний.   
Хань вечно курил, стоял, прислонившись спиной к подоконнику, и водил пальцем по экрану телефона, прогоняя список контактов из одного конца в другой.   
А он смотрел на глаза.   
Хань нервно поднимал голову и смеялся:  
\- Ты меня пугаешь. Что со мной не так? Почему ты смотришь?   
Он торопливо вставал, снова поднимал его телефон, заставлял смотреть на дисплей и возвращался на свое место:  
\- Не мешай мне. Я считаю.   
\- Что считаешь? – спрашивал Хань, послушно не поднимая взгляда от экрана.   
\- Полосочки в твоих глазах. Ирис. Полосочки, как на ирисах.   
\- Ты сводишь меня с ума, - жаловался Хань. – И сколько их там, по-твоему?  
\- Я же псих, - грустно говорил он. – И я еще не досчитал.   
Хань ругался, ругался матом, и выбрасывал телефон, бормоча, что ему надоело.   
А он знал, что ему нужно совсем немного, чтобы закончить считать. Когда телефон погаснет, когда Ханя начнет тошнить списка контактов, когда он откажется от того, по кому скучает своими сигаретами, пока глядит на дисплей, число будет готово.   
Та осень, кажется, целиком состояла из дождя – он разбивался об окно и оставался на руках Ханя, забрызгивал сигареты и динамики на окне под открытой форточкой, в которых кто-то играл на клавишах мелодию, не имевшую названия, потому что обложка диска хрупнула когда-то под его ногами, перед тем, как в очередной раз белый смыл кусочек его памяти.   
И когда осень стала задыхаться дождем каждый день, а этот неизвестный со своим сырым болезненным роялем забрался прямо внутрь, он заметил, что телефон Ханя лежит на столе с погасшим экраном и высосанным аккумулятором, а сам Хань уже даже не на балконе, а где-то на кухне, шипит, как масло в сковороде перед ним, и тихо покачивает головой в такт дождю, шлепающему по клавишам.   
Тогда ему казалось, что сутки можно растянуть, как резинку пальцами, приоткрыть вход пошире, чтобы клавиши быстрее бежали внутрь – Хань ведь теперь тоже думает, что там места больше, чем снаружи, где остался погасший телефон и жизнь, в которой никто не знает, сколько квадратных метров занимают клавиши рояля, помноженные на дождь за вычетом полосок на радужке Iris.  
Хань разбивает яйца о борт сковороды и усмехается, провожая взглядом его взгляд, которым он замер на отключившемся телефоне:  
-Ну, сколько их? Сколько полосок?   
\- Не скажу, - говорит он, забираясь на стол. – Никогда не скажу. Ни у кого не узнаешь, только у меня.   
\- Опять врешь, - говорит Хань, проливая масло на стол.   
Дождь даже осенью не всегда застает на улице врасплох, и Хань говорит, что ему надо выгулять желудок с жареными яйцами.   
А собаки, наверно, просто ненавидят его за того белого щенка с коричневыми пятнами. Он пугается клыков и пасти, полной слюней, едва не сомкнувшейся на его кроссовке. Крыса ощетинивается в секунды и визжит, что ему надо защищаться, когда подошва ботинка врезается прямо в собачий черный нос, бьет по худым кривым ребрам.   
Когда визг в голове затихает, Хань душит его за углом у кирпичной стены, его нос в крови, и из прокушенной ноги на синие джинсы тоже сочится красное. Ирисы в глазах Ханя мнутся от разочарования, и он тихо говорит:  
\- Это не остановить.   
Хань, кажется, никогда не улыбается, только уголок губ дергает то ли грустно, то ли насмешливо. Хань подталкивает его по сырому асфальту к дому.   
А там снова играет этот безымянный на своем дождливом рояле, копится ханев дым, и кажется, что он целую неделю уже не просыпался в кровати с ноющей головой и полным ведром убранных Ханем осколков.   
А эта собака была лишь кошмаром в том сне, что снится ему полосочками в глазах Ханя, наверное.  
\- Знаешь, что? – говорит Хань, с трудом сглатывая. – Давай поиграем.   
Он снова не улыбается, жмет губы, но глаза теплые и узкие, щелочками между ресниц, грустные.  
\- Пусть этого твоего, второго, не будет. Как будто он умер.  
Он не понимает и с удивлением смотрит на коробку в его руках. Хань неуклюже разводит хвостики краски, которую выдавливает из тюбика, белым, похожим на клей закрепителем, закапывает ему футболку, пока намазывает черное на волосы, тихо произносит:  
\- Теперь тебя зовут Сухо. Ты помнишь того, второго, но ты не он, да?   
Су-хо.   
Новое имя расходится на языке горько и медленно, будто он лизнул эту краску.  
Сухо. Чтобы защищать.   
И он медленно кивает, смотря широко раскрытыми глазами, полными слез, на грустного Ханя. Как будто они оба убили этого второго и теперь хоронят.   
\- Когда тебе опять будет плохо, пообещай, что закроешь глаза и будешь моргать… Вот так, да?   
Рука Ханя ложится на лицо и закрывает веки – отпуская огромные тяжелые слезы стекать по щекам. Он не открывает глаза, пока Хань не всхлипывает в рукав и не позволяет:  
\- А теперь открывай…   
Прозрачное, все вокруг такое прозрачное, словно от дождя. Новый мир, вымытый слезами.   
\- И снова закрывай.  
Ирисы все сплошь мокрые, полосочки растекаются от воды, а безымянный рояль доигрывает последние ноты в тошнотворном запахе аммиака и сгоревших сигарет.   
А потом самое яркое воспоминание – как Хань откладывает фен и ерошит горячие, нагретые воздухом волосы. Он видит их в зеркале, сливового цвета, чистые – как будто и в самом деле другой человек. Хань наклоняется к нему, и его глаза пугают, будто полосочки все разорвались и всосались в черный, бесконечный, как ночное небо, блестящий зрачок.   
\- Ты очень нравишься мне, Сухо, - говорит Хань.   
А потом целует в губы.  
И он даже не думает отталкивать, только слушает, как заново начинает играть безымянный рояль – и теперь кажется, что он не такой грустный.   
Будто бы отплакался.   
В начале зимы он поджимает под себя ноги в белых носках с затоптанной стопой – в этой квартире везде пыль, которую ни он, ни тем более Хань, не вытирают. А зачем ее вытирать? Навсегда – оно такое короткое, что всю не вытрешь, а если их с Ханем навсегда другое, на всю жизнь, то и тогда пусть лежит.   
Вместо воспоминаний, которые все равно теряются несмотря на сливовые волосы.  
Он поджимает ноги и водит грустными пальцами по шее Ханя, на которой красные отпечатки. Смотрит на свои руки, потом снова на эти следы, и между причиной и следствием в блокноте воспоминаний – провал. Хань просыпается и смотрит на него сонными, уставшими глазами, вздыхает и нежно проводит по щеке.  
\- Не спится?  
\- Совсем, - отвечает он, укладывая голову обратно на грудь в светло-голубой футболке.   
\- Тогда не спи, - соглашается Хань.   
Хань тоже больше не может заснуть и отходит к окну, открывая створку в мороз. Он вскакивает следом и быстрее, чем Хань успевает среагировать, напугав его, подносит огонек зажигалки к сигарете. Он хотел бы знать, о чем Хань на самом деле думает, когда смотрит на него так – неподвижными глазами, не моргая, десяток или два секунд, чтобы потом тихо и грустно дернуть свой уголок губ, отворачиваясь к окну.   
\- Наверно, тебя даже в детстве не просили тапочки принести там… или газету?  
\- Наверно, нет, - отвечает он. – Я мало что помню о доме.   
\- А я вот матери в свое время сигареты носил, - вздыхает Хань. – Они тебе никогда не говорили, что с тобой? Что ты не такой, как остальные, и никогда не будешь?  
\- Наверно, нет, - повторяет он.   
\- И как это, - Хань разворачивается, - когда тебе всю жизнь врут?  
\- Как во сне, - честно отвечает он, прижимаясь к светлой голубой футболке, замерзшей от холодного воздуха.   
\- Иди ко мне, - говорит Хань, под нос повторяя: - Как во сне.   
Хань целует сначала нежно, потом все горячее, забирается руками под рубашку и горячими ладонями выгоняет оттуда холод, толкает к кровати. Он падает на постель уже голым по пояс, и Хань торопливо обкусывает грудь над сосками, прижимаясь твердым между ног. Этого он не ждал и даже не очень хотел, особенно этой жадности, как у Ханя, который разорвал его ширинку и потянул джинсы вниз.  
\- Как во сне, - голодно повторил Хань, блестя темными глазами. – Значит, ты привык ни о чем не спрашивать?  
Безымянный рояль почему-то заиграл невпопад, роняя расстроенные клавиши, начал звать снять затоптанные носки прежде, чем он останется без белья перед Ханем, совсем голый перед его желанием.  
И Хань, занятый поцелуями через трусы, расхохотался, когда он случайно ударил его, стягивая нечистый носок, когда попытался оправдаться, держа в руках то, что снял с себя:  
\- Они грязные, тебе правда будет противно.  
Хань трясущимися пальцами застегнул его одежду обратно, лег рядом, и, все еще давя в себе истерический смех, сказал:  
\- Ради бога, засни сейчас.   
И он заснул, словно по команде, растянув ладонь Ханя у себя на голой груди, горячую напротив сердца, под звук снова переставшего фальшивить рояля погружаясь в свою вечную утомительную дрему, не слушая, как рядом беззвучно почти хохочет Хань.   
Когда началась зима и землю заволокло белым снегом, он заскучал по теплым влажным дождям – и не спасал даже рояль, когда телефон Ханя снова ожил и замерцал огоньком входящего сообщения. В ту ночь Хань казался грустнее и нежнее обычного, молчал и гладил руку, поворачивая кисть в разные стороны, прикладывал пальцы к губам и целовал по одному, с наслаждением, с удовольствием и мучительной тоской.   
Он думал, что поможет ему, если будет целовать в ответ, царапать носом шею и разглаживать тяжело сжатые косточки челюсти. И Хань, действительно, замер, откинулся на подушке, сложил руки за голову и долго смотрел на темный потолок, прежде чем хрипло выдавить:  
\- Знаешь, хочу тебе сказать одну вещь.   
\- М?   
Он прижался лбом к теплой, поднимающейся груди, и ждал ответа.   
\- Там, за дверью, - сказал Хань, пересыпая голос песком, - они все бляди.   
Он замер от неожиданности – Хань давно не ругался при нем, тем более так. И было в его словах что-то горькое, что даже он не мог притвориться, что не расслышал.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил – бляди, - Ханю словно удовольствие доставляло повторять это слово. Он помолчал, а потом горячо добавил: - Ты один не такой.   
Хань поднялся на локте и уставился на него:  
\- Когда выйдешь отсюда, даже не смотри ни на кого там.   
Он не понимал, и Хань сгреб его под мышку, укладывая его голову у себя на груди.   
\- Я никогда не врал тебе, Сухо. И теперь не буду. Когда ты заснешь, я уйду.   
\- Что? Как?   
Он дернулся, пытаясь подняться, но Хань не позволил, пережав запястья.   
\- Уйду даже не потому, что у нас с тобой ничего не получается. Я смогу не соврать тебе… Я должен уйти, потому что мне жалко тратить свою жизнь на тебя.   
Наверно, Хань говорил еще что-то, но он никак не мог расслышать. Дождливая осень, рояль на сломанной пластинке диска, поцелуи по утрам до завтрака и после – все ухнуло в черноту. Глаза зажгло и замыло слезами, а голова заболела, разрывая сосуды в носу.   
Хань хотел отобрать то единственное, что по-настоящему было у него. За всю его целую и пустую жизнь – было, существовало, грело руки, грело мысли, тело, душу. Хань хотел отобрать у него самого себя.   
Крыса сморщила шкуру на загривке, зашипела, предупреждая.  
Он подумал, что Хань знал, чем для него все закончится, и был готов – через минуту жестокой возни на постели после того, как попытался придушить Ханя, оказавшись лицом в подушку со связанными ремнем руками.   
Он бесновался и выл, как собака, которой отрезали все четыре ноги, когда Хань отколол головку ампулы и набрал тонкий шприц. Он выл, как дьявол:  
\- Не сме-е-ей! Не трогай меня! Я хочу, чтобы ты сдо…ох…  
Игла порвала вену – и тень Ханя растаяла в размытых слезами дверях, как дым от сигареты, пока в его голове умирали последние звуки мертвого рояля. 

 

Чужие волосы под пальцами стелились шелком, и в темноте легко было приписать им любой цвет, даже самый странный, вроде сливового, хотя он и знал, что они рыжие. Привычка гладить по волосам того, кто спал у него на груди – въелась намертво, как бессонница.   
Он неловко пошевелился, пытаясь выбраться из-под придавившего его тела и не разбудить, но темнота все равно заворочалась и сонным недовольным голосом спросила:  
\- Опять не спишь?  
\- Не спится, - тихо сказал он. А потом добавил, как Сухо тогда: - Совсем.   
Ему не ответили, не сказали в ответ:  
\- Ну тогда не спи, - и он выбрался из-под одеяла, захватив пачку, вышел на балкон. Дождь закончился часа два назад, и небо теперь пересекала какая-то рваная дымка, слишком тонкая для облака и не отражающая даже огни города. Он вздохнул и вытащил сигарету из пачки.   
Хотелось выть.   
Наверно, он слишком долго пробыл с Сухо, чтоб забыть, как этот псих, когда переставал плакать, усаживался на пол и тихо раскачивался из стороны в сторону, подвывая, как брошенный волчонок:  
\- Аву-у-у…  
И как будто весь мир замирал и прислушивался к тому, как болеет уже без слез одно из самых одиноких существ на земле, почти без смысла, почти без звука, совсем без надежды:  
\- Аву-у-у…  
Горло щиплет постоянно – наверно, из-за сигарет. Наверно, это сигареты жгут ему глотку и глаза, а не теплое, нежное и все позволяющее делать с собой тело в постели, не воспоминания о сливовых волосах.   
Ему тогда казалось, что это непыльно и гениально – когда его выгнали из меда, устроиться нянькой к больному парнишке, который, как ему сказали, совершенно безобидный, если вовремя колоть ему коричневые ампулы, кормить и вытирать слюни с безвольного, полудурочного рта.   
Он тогда хотел исчезнуть из этого города, сбрасывал звонки от Мина, кого не хотел прощать, хотел забыть, как сильно его обидели, научиться жить заново, сам по себе. Как змею, как гадину задавить в себе свою бесконечную любовь к рыжей шлюшке, которая смотрела на него полными слез глазами и оправдывалась:

\- Я не знаю, как получилось, что мы переспали. Я не хотел, прости меня, пожалуйста-а-а…  
Мин плакал, и его тошнило от этих слез, ему казалось, что он сошел с ума. Разве Мин кукла, которой можно раздвинуть ноги без ее ведома, без ее согласия? Конечно, он не догадывался, что тот черный китаец собирается пощекотать его дырочку изнутри, когда снимал с него трусы.   
Хань тогда ненавидел Мина так, что кровь вскипала. Он хотел побыть один.   
А потом этот безобидный парнишка, который, ему обещали, будет выглядеть, как овощ, чуть не придушил его…  
Он видел ненависть в его глазах, ярость его пальцев рвала глотку и сжимала трахею – это невозможно было разыграть. И ему стало любопытно – а что там, внутри психа?   
Долго ли ему самому еще осталось до того, как он начнет бросаться на людей?  
Он раздвигал ему жабры и заглядывал внутрь, пугал, как мог, провоцировал – но внутри психа была только темнота, непредсказуемая, как генератор случайных чисел, и непроглядная, как сердце черной дыры. И еще одиночество, до того схожее с его собственным, что становилось смертельно больно находиться с ним рядом.  
И уж лучше бы он и вправду сидел в психушке, из которой его вытащили богатые родители – чем он попался бы в его сумасшествие, как в капкан.   
Сухо часами сидел и смотрел на него, словно гипнотизировал. А потом, как сумасшедший, заявлял, что считает полоски в его глазах. Он никогда не верил, но слова Сухо о том, что он один знает, сколько их в его глазах, зацепились за пустой крючок в душе и повисли, как брошенное пальто.   
И он не верил даже тогда, когда на мокром запотевшем окне Сухо рисовал его глаза. Старательно выводя ногтем тонкие линии, пока темнота смотрела изнутри зрачком и пугала, тянула на то же дно, к которому прикован Сухо. Рисунок обтекал раньше, чем Сухо заканчивал рисовать, и он вздыхал с облегчением – к чему ему это все.   
Совершенно бесполезно, как список контактов, которые он прокручивал туда-сюда изо дня в день, надеясь дождаться сообщения, на которое он ответил бы, что все еще не простил и никогда не простит, наверное – не стоит и пытаться.   
Он сам виноват абсолютно во всем – что пожалел маленького психа, к которому равнодушны все вокруг, перестав вгонять в него те коричневые ампулы и позволив распахнуться, как цветку под дождем.   
И хоть ирисам совсем не время осенью, дождь вечно пах цветами, когда он не глушил его дымом. А Сухо двигался бесшумно, как тень, говорил свои странные грустные фразы, и он уже не мог оторвать от него глаз.   
И тогда, когда притащил тот диск, на котором неизвестный кто-то мучил рояль, наверно, даже верил, что будущее не закончится прямо сейчас, хоть Сухо и не становилось лучше, и он все так же то бил зеркала, то бросался на него – ему долго пришлось учиться ударять так, чтобы Сухо отключался без разбитого лица. Но, наверно, это все же было лучше, чем колоть ему ту дрянь, что днями держала его без сил в постели.   
И все же он ненавидел рояль и дождь.  
И как можно было любить то, что заставляет плакать, он не понимал.   
Но сквозь ненависть полюбил все равно, сам притянул к себе, словно конец приблизил. Осень замерзала, а они с Сухо засыпали в обнимку, словно голова уже на плахе – красиво, пока за сценой играет рояль.   
Красиво бороться с неизбежностью, а потом сбежать.   
Сухо смешил его до невообразимой ухмылки – кончиком губ – когда валялся на кровати у него под боком в своих похожих на белые носках, поджимал ноги, как будто мерз, и вечно рассказывал какой-то бред про голубую обратную сторону луны или вычислял площадь своих ступней. Как будто маленькая игрушка, слишком красивая, чтобы не полюбить, слишком страдающая, чтобы не пожалеть, слишком непредсказуемая, чтобы подготовиться.   
Он любил целовать его, губы и кончики пальцев – рояль уже ничего не боялся и выкручивал всю душу, плыл его поцелуями по шее в пятнах.   
И самое страшное в Сухо было то, что он походил на свой чертов любимый рояль – никак нельзя было смять его под собой, содрать одежду и отлюбить один раз так, чтобы наутро затошнило даже от воспоминаний.   
Это внутри стервело и кралось сплошной нежностью, одними слезами – губы и кончики пальцев, шелковые волосы, желание постоянно держать на руках и шептать в ухо сказки с другой планеты, где не бывает так, как у них – безнадежно.   
Сухо был худшим из людей, встреченных им в жизни.   
Того, кто спал позади него в теплой постели, он любил – по-разному, нежными утренними поцелуями и грубо, до синяков и животных стонов ночами, но это была любовь, в которой ничего не было ни от дождя, ни от живых черно-белых клавиш. Хочешь – бери. Хочешь – раздевай и пользуйся, заставляй принадлежать, давиться стонами, потому что глубоко, а хочется еще глубже. Все, как у других, на земле – а не в стеклянном саду, где дождь лупит по ирисам и медленно умирает безнадежный рояль и живая, живая, живая, живая, живая пугливая душа.   
Сухо не нужно было иногда потрахаться, потому что тело хотело, Сухо не ебал мозг претензиями на правах друга ли, партнера ли, Сухо не висел на нем по утрам, строя из себя дурачка, которому не хватает внимания. Сухо медленно умирал в своей собственной грязи – хочешь, думай, что совсем святой по сравнению с этим рыжеволосым, хочешь, думай, что грешник.   
Одного было не отнять – у него там, внутри сумасшествия, свой мир, свои огромные луны, и ему нравилось теряться в них до рассвета бессонными ночами, целуя только губы и пальчики.  
Как будто этот, настоящий мир, мог катиться к черту со всеми шлюхами и лицемерами, которые, как его любимый рыжик, спавший за его спиной, сначала спали с ним по любви, потом изменяли от скуки, а через полгода писали сообщения вроде:  
«Я скучаю, давай встретимся? Мне правда очень жаль. Ты был лучшим в моей жизни, и, наверное, я должен был обидеть тебя, чтобы понять это по-настоящему».   
Зря он тогда включил телефон.   
Зря не раздел тогда Сухо и не сделал своим. Может быть, то, что он трахает этого парня по ночам, как-то объяснило то, почему он застрял с ним в сумасшествии, в безвременье, глотает и давится отчаянием…  
Но дурачок Сухо решил, что он слишком грязный в своих носках. Маленький идиот считал себя проклятым своим сумасшествием, недостойным даже того, чтобы его отымели на смятой постели. Он считал себя уродцем с руками, выпачканными в крови и грязи, и не понимал, что он, как ни удивительно, чище всех, кого Хань видел в своей жизни.  
Он перечитал то сообщение от Мина его около сотни раз, пока смотрел на спящего Сухо и думал о том, что ему делать дальше. И дело и вправду было не в том, что окрепший без своих ампул Сухо стал сильнее, и он едва справлялся с его новыми вспышками ярости. Дела было не в том, что любить плачущий рояль очень больно.   
Он в самом деле тогда просто пожалел себя – хотелось слышать «люблю» без отзвуков неизбежной тоски, хотелось брать тело и отдавать свое, хотелось горячее, похотливее, злее.   
Лицом в грязь. К остальным блядям, которые и понятия не имеют, как звучит рояль под дождем, не чувствовали никогда, какая это боль.  
Тогда правда хотелось сбежать от сумасшедшего Сухо в нормальную жизнь без слез и сожалений.  
А теперь ему не спится каждую ночь, и горло щиплет от слез, и в глазах размывает тот последний раз, когда он видел Сухо.  
Это было в начале весны – Сухо сидел в парке на скамейке, рядом со своей сиделкой, с опущенными руками и головой, такой же безразличный, как мертвые стволы деревьев вокруг. Он остановился, как вкопанный, когда разглядел его волосы – коротко остриженные, совсем темные, без единого следа сливового. Мин дернул его, замершего, за руку, и он сказал грубее, чем следовало:  
\- Уйди. Я догоню тебя. Потом.   
Мин натянул шапку на рыжие волосы и без слов развернулся. Ему было все равно – у Мина перед ним до сих пор неоплаченный должок. Ему было наплевать даже на то, видел ли Мин, как он подошел к Сухо и долго-долго целовал сухие, как эта ранняя весна, почти серые губы, давясь едкими, горячими слезами.   
Сухо молчал, не мог поднять глаз, только слезы капали и капали, обтекали по щекам и по носу, по дрожащим губам. Серые деревья держали грязное небо ветками, и это была самая страшная весна, какую себе можно было представить – видеть, как заострилось лицо Сухо, будто он не ест теперь совсем, как истончала кожа под глазами, такая прозрачная, что через нее видно было бы даже это дрянное солнце – как будто он все время в слезах.   
Сиделка шокированно смотрела, как они стоят друг напротив друга и плачут, уродливо и отчаянно кривя губы, чтобы кошмарная боль не вылезла наружу звуками рыданий.   
\- Я отведу его домой, - выдавил он, кивнув сиделке и схватив Сухо за рукав.   
Даже его куртка была серая, будто измученная, загаженная, как эта весна.   
Он хотел уйти туда, где не будет так отвратительно заношенно, замученно – но везде было одно и то же.   
Голые, как душа, деревья, да такая же грязная, пыльная земля.   
Сухо теребил руками бумажный платок, мокрый от соплей, сидел на перилах и моргал на него красными глазами, а он молчал, курил и обнимал.   
Спрашивать «Как ты?» было бы слишком подло.   
Их снова зазвучавший рояль доиграл до последней ноты, когда в сумерках он поцеловал Сухо перед маленьким домом, увитым скелетами прошлогоднего плюща.  
\- Откуда это? – спросил он, дернув иссохшую плеть.   
Спросил, чтобы побыть с Сухо еще десяток-другой болезненных мгновений, оттянуть расставание.  
\- Как будто из самого дома растут.  
Старые, мертвые, разложившиеся.   
Отчаяние.  
В самом доме дохлыми плетями прорастающее отчаяние. Скоро вырвется наружу, голодные стебли обовьются вокруг шеи – и все сдохнут. Оно передушит всех, кто не замечает, какая боль ютится в этом мире под боком у их счастья, отомстит и накажет за смех, за издевательства. Отплатит той же болью, которую чувствует Сухо.  
И, наверно, из него первого польется кровь – как из предателя.  
\- Там, на крыше, - Сухо взглянул вверх, - они растут в вазах. Их не обрезают на зиму, я не знаю, почему.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – снова задал он глупый вопрос, который подарил ему еще пару секунд любви и боли.  
\- Я… - Сухо запнулся, словно ему было стыдно. Он никогда на самом деле не пытался выглядеть как псих, если не дразнил его, - я часто сижу на крыше… Один.  
Он ничего не сказал на прощанье – ничего, кроме еще одного поцелуя, сухого и нежного, как выплаканное сердце.   
Маленький Сухо, сгорбившись, возвращался к себе, в свой дождливый мир, который догорает с каждой новой ампулой, размазывающейся по его венам. К себе, в себя – два дня в неделю лежать на постели не в силах не только собрать свои вечно теряющиеся воспоминания, но и поднять руку.   
А он уходит от маленького дома с большой плоской крышей и плющем в вазах, подло надеясь, что Сухо когда-нибудь случайно сделает с нее шаг вниз.  
И кто теперь знает, что такое добро и где еще не натоптано злом.   
Он выбрасывает окурок за перила и совершенно разбитый идет обратно. Останавливается перед постелью, долго смотрит на выбившиеся из-под одеяла волосы – а потом быстро уходит в ванную. Запирает дверь, открывает воду и падает на пол, прижимая ладони к глазам. 

 

Луна догорает в небе, клонясь к горизонту. Как будто пепелище его воспоминаний.   
\- Аву-у-у…  
Его мысли снова путаются, и он, покачиваясь, встает, привычно бесшумно ступая по влажной крыше к углу, туда, откуда слышится этот такой знакомый звук.   
За углом распахнутое окно и легкий, пробивающийся из-за штор свет ночника.   
Он осторожно сдвигает ткань и садится на подоконник, стряхивая кроссовки – тут сыро, могут остаться следы.   
Абсолютно бесшумно он переставляет ноги через подоконник и опускается на пол, замирает, когда слышит тихий шорох справа, но быстро соображает, что человек спит. Он останавливается напротив кровати, долго рассматривает лицо с закрытыми глазами, спокойное и красивое, а потом разворачивается к столу и закрывает крышку ноутбука – звук рояля медленно гаснет. Вслед за ним он тушит лампу и уже в полной темноте возвращается назад, к окну, так же бесшумно перелезая через подоконник на крышу.   
Луна почти исчезла под землей, и небо на востоке заалело красными пятнами.   
Пора возвращаться.

 

CHAPTER#2 Лунное мясо. Шаги исполина

Качается, плывет, смотрит – желтый глаз луны, обхаванный с другого боку: полнолуние-то ведь уже прошло, уже три дня как кто-то мертвый жрет желтый круг, чавкает, торопится, проглатывает. Мерзкий, провалившийся рот, с выгнившими зубами хватает кромку, втягивает бескровными губами…  
Смотреть на это не страшно, просто мерзко – как будто тошнота выворачивает желудок месивом из овощей и мяса, которое сиделка называет ужином и подталкивает к нему каждый вечер на белой тарелке:  
\- Джунменни, кушай, совсем исхудал.   
И он ест, ест, ест – потому что так надо. Потому что добрый боженька придумал прекрасный мир, наполнил его существами нежными, тонкими, люби-и-и-имыми, не имеющими психических отклонений и телесных уродств. Он думает, что боженька любуется ими каждый день, ласково треплет по головкам, в которых нет мыслей о луне, кривящейся от боли, когда мертвые губки пожирают ее плоть. Он думает, что боженька так любит своих созданий-куколок, что на их радость, чтобы им было об кого вытирать ножки, создал таких, как он – тех, кого никто не любил и не полюбит уже НИКОГДА.   
\- Аву-у-у…  
Обреченных рыдать внутри периметра своего уродства – а оно так глушит слезы, о боже, их никто-никто на свете не слышит. Когда десятки, сотни умирают ночами под луной, неродные даже сами себе, потерявшие все, кроме отчаяния.   
Впрочем, те, которые как он, могут быть детьми вовсе не бога, а дьявола – в этом больше смысла. И, честно говоря, ему именно эта версия и нравится больше – потому что дьявол хотя бы не лишает надежды быть отмщенным. О, ему нравится думать, что однажды, когда мертвая луна перегорит, как лампочка, улицы затопят реки теплой вязкой крови, натекшей их тех, кто слишком долго наслаждался своим безупречным телом, мозгом без изъяна и теплом маленького любящего сердечка под боком. Пожалуй, лучше в самом деле верить в это… А то с богом что? Жрать свой ужин, потому что он не должен подохнуть, потому что ему до самой смерти предназначено – мучиться. Мучиться и отскабливать свое внутри до блеска, до скрипоты, до самого металла – такие, как он, созданы, чтобы очиститься через страдание до слепящей белизны.   
Он чешет нос, перестает глядеть на луну – в конце концов, когда ее жрут, это так интимно, это так лично, словно только между этой нежной луной и мертвым ртом.  
Как на простынях с любимым человеком.   
Взгляд обрывается с края крыши до самого асфальта, словно ложкой черпает серый камень и на секунду подносит его близко-близко к глазам: весь покрыт трещинками, между острыми пупырями в теле камня грязь, грязь, грязь.   
Все вокруг так заношено, так скорбно, истоптано, безнадежно – ему странно видеть улыбки даже на экране телевизора. Как будто никто не видит, что там, за границей светлого пятна отдельно взятого уютного мирка. Что там прячется во мраке, скалит зубы и с ненавистью таращит злые крысиные глаза.   
Высоты – метров пятнадцать, но ложка зачерпнула быстро – и в то же время не без инерции, так что ему становится интересно подумать над тем, какова скорость взгляда. Очевидно, она равна скорости света – но откуда тогда эта заторможенность, будто даже его мозг реагирует медленно, нехотя?   
Он чешет локти на сгибе, хотя в этом стремном лунном свете ничего не разглядишь.  
А жаль – он научился заполнять провалы в памяти, считая дырки от иголок у себя в руках.   
Впрочем, «заполнять» - некорректное понятие. Если одной дыркой становилось больше, он мог лишь повыть немножечко на своей крыше, принимая как факт то, что он может избавить себя от бесполезных попыток вспомнить, куда пропал очередной его день – он в мусорной корзине, лежит тихо и поблескивает сколом коричневой ампулы.   
На краю крыши, прямо над выходом – очевидно, этот дом когда-то был чьим-то особняком… теперь крыша заросла мхом, штукатурка на стенах облетела, а белые гипсовые карнизы посерели от времени, чтобы напоминать тем, кто умеет не только смотреть, но и видеть, что разрушение уже подобралось к самому горлу – так вот, прямо над крыльцом, на этой покрытой мхом крыше вросли в вечность огромные вазоны, приютившие корни вьюнка. Кудрявые кисти этого цветочка спускаются едва ли не до ступеней, и ему кажется, что к концу лета они полностью оплетут этот дом – возможно, тогда он сможет раствориться в их безупречной зелени и забыть самое себя, саму основу беспокойного сердца, в котором цепкими пальцами схваченный Хань.   
Хань – доказательство того, что никто не полюбит его НИКОГДА.   
Хань, отскобливший его нутро до стерильного блеска, потому что его боль не забывается, он всегда внутри.   
Иногда спит, чаще бодрствует.   
Впрочем, жалеть о Хане тоже приходится больно, слишком благородно – как-то внутри себя, потому что не может же он поставить ему в вину то, что Хань отказался от удовольствия бить его головой о стену, чтобы выключить Джунмена и вернуть себе Сухо, а потом замазывать вонючим кремом синяки на шее. Хань принял разумное решение, вколов ему ту последнюю, чтобы тихо, на цыпочках, свалить из ежедневного кошмара, в котором от надежды не осталось даже грязных следов на полу.   
Ни винить его за это, ни возненавидеть он так и не смог – только саднит, жует, смотрит.   
Вечная тоска жрет его сердце каждую ночь, но в отличие от бедняжки луны, он не может забыть о ней даже в тот единственный из 28 дней, когда луна становится целой.   
Если бы кто-нибудь (вдруг, совершенно случайно – ведь никто, на самом деле, не стал бы пачкать о него руки – такие, как он, уродцы на проверку вроде как невидимки для остальных, благословленных богом на счастье и человечью нежность) попросил его рассказать, что с ним – он бы только пожал плечами.   
Положение тела в пространстве всегда относительно – и почему бы его сумасшествию не стать нормой в какой-нибудь другой системе счисления? Вот, например, треугольник – откуда мы знаем, какова его площадь? Это половина произведения его сторон, это одно число, умноженное на другое и поделенное на два. Просто потому, что треугольник – половина квадрата. Это так просто, так очевидно, так прекрасно особой красотой, гармонией цифр – что отрицать это совершенно невозможно.   
Но что если в его голове порой появляются мысли такие же неоспоримые, как эта? Такие же прочные, непоколебимые, четкие и… прекрасные?  
Например, когда ему кажется, что стены сжимаются, сам воздух плотнеет, и он чувствует угрозу шорохом крысиного хвоста по полу? Когда его собственные ладони представляются ему чашей, внутри которой плещется само правосудие, справедливость… благодать? Когда его руки обхватывали шею того несчастного щеночка или горло Ханя, все его существо ликовало – как они могли, как они могли сопротивляться, когда он нес им саму святость, мудрость, щедрость сердца и души?   
Ведь он хотел лишь разбудить их, открыть им глаза: показать этот мертвый рот, который доедает луну, трещины на асфальте и грязь гипсовых перил. Показать само СТРАДАНИЕ.   
Ведь они не знают, ведь никто из них, обласканных несправедливым божком, не знает, что такое страдать каждую секунду, каждую сотую ее понимать, что никто не полюбит тебя НИКОГДА, потому что ты урод и более мерзок, чем этот, который глотает луну.   
О, он всего лишь хотел окунуть их в ту черную благодать, о которой они понятия не имеют – боль, разрушение, отчаяние… смерть. Его самого одарили ими так щедро, что он чувствует себя обязанным разделить этот дар с другими – показать им обратную сторону, то, чего они никогда не видели.   
Его мир пугающих теней, ободранных нервов и   
болиболиболиболиболиболиболи…  
Но Хань сбежал от его царственной щедрости. Хань целовал его в губы и пальчик за пальчиком – а потом скрутил руки, а потом сказал, что не может больше, что не потянет ту боль, которой при рождении наградили маленького Джунмена, что это слишком для него, что он слаб.  
Он смеется, сдирая подошвой белых кед мох с черепицы, раздумывая над тем, что Хань сбежал, как трусишка, Хань, бедняжка, испугался боли.   
\- Ар-р-р-р…  
Даже Хань никогда не задавался вопросом, как же ему, вот каково ему самому приходится – терпеть ее, ничем не заслужив, наслаждаться ей каждую десятую, каждую сотую секунды, когда отчаяние дробит эти секунды на интервалы все более мелкие, чтобы растянуть удовольствие.   
Как ему жить с тем, что его не полюбит никто и НИКОГДА?   
\- Ар-р-р-р…  
Он задирает голову, боясь, что от злости кровь снова закапает джинсы – и тогда придется объяснять, где он шляется ночами. А это же уж совсем нестерпимо глупо – если у него отберут даже возможность глядеть, как мертвый рот дожевывает луну.   
Внезапный стук за спиной пугает его, и он оборачивается, подскакивая на месте: окно за его спиной налито желтым светом, распахнуто в темноту – и из него, как в кино, медленно, вываливается что-то, брызгая пластиковыми осколками в стороны.   
Он слышит тихое ругательство:  
\- А, черт! – и поднимается неуверенно, не решив, что лучше – спрятаться или посмотреть на того, кто это уронил.   
Штора на окне расходится, и он видит мальчика, которого разглядывал спящим, когда три дня назад забрался через окно в чужую комнату, чтобы выключить ноутбук и погасить свет. Любопытство пересиливает, и он нагибается, чтобы поднять обломки – они оказываются пластиковой пандой с круглым диском часов в брюхе. Он нашаривает в темноте и вылетевшие батарейки, вставляет их на место и, закрыв крышку, нерешительно подходит к окну, протягивая мальчику часы.   
\- Спасибо, - говорит тот. – Ты кто? Что ты тут делаешь?   
\- Не за что, - он отвечает на вопросы осторожно и – последовательно. – Сухо. Я тут… просто сижу.   
Мальчик улыбается и говорит:   
\- А зачем ты тут просто сидишь? Знаешь, как я бы испугался, если бы нашел тебя под своим окном? Зачем пугать людей, никогда не понимал… - тон его такой ворчливый, что Сухо только удивленно хлопает глазами, шепча извинение:  
\- Прости, я не хотел тебя пугать.   
Он думает, что не стоит говорить мальчику, что он бы не испугался – он даже не проснулся тогда, три дня назад.  
Он просто не услышал ничего.   
\- Да ладно, ничего, - говорит мальчик. – А меня зовут Исин. Мы соседи, да?   
\- Разве что по крыше, - пожимает плечами Сухо, но мальчика, назвавшегося Исином, уже нет – только шторы, высвеченные лампой изнутри. – Ка…  
Сухо смотрит в проем окна пару секунд, заставляя себя вспомнить, что ни у кого совершенно ни в этом городе, ни вообще на этой земле нет причин интересоваться им – и что Исин исчез в своей комнате потому, что им в принципе не о чем говорить. Сухо разворачивается и медленно бредет к себе, скользя пальцами по грязно-белой стене.   
Сначала грязной, а уж потом немножко, совсем чуть-чуть белой.   
Даже в лунном свете грязь и ободранную штукатурку хорошо видно.  
\- Эй, ты где? Ушел уже, что ли?   
Сухо оглядывается на голос поспешно, полными надежды черными глазами разглядывая ночь, спокойную панораму городских огней за спиной Исина, который стоит на крыше и смотрит на него, держа в руках чашку и пару вилок.   
\- Я поесть себе принес, голодный такой, что не могу, - Исин не замечает, как грустно улыбка поднимает уголки губ Сухо, какой печальной радостью светятся в темноте его глаза, когда он шагает обратно, все еще держась за стену, как будто не может поверить тому, что Исин вернулся под эту луну, рассчитывая найти его на месте. – Можно я тут с тобой посижу? Мне всегда нравилось на луну смотреть. Почему-то над горизонтом, как сейчас, она всегда кажется больше, чем высоко в небе, не замечал?   
Не замечал? Это он-то? Он знает луну так же хорошо, как самого себя. Темные пятна на ней он может нарисовать о памяти… как когда-то мог нарисовать полосочки на радужке глаз Ханя.   
\- Ну, говорят, что это все из-за относительности размера, - Сухо осторожно присаживается рядом и отвечает на вопрос.   
Ведь никто раньше, даже Хань, не спрашивали его ни о чем, хотя он знает такое множество интересных вещей, что их хватило бы не на одну ночь под луной.   
Лишь бы был тот, кто его будет слушать.   
\- Ну… смотри, - Сухо обрывает несколько листьев с вьюнка, укладывает два зеленых диска на крышу и один обкладывает по кругу целыми листьями, а другой обрывками. – Тот, который окружен мелкими предметами, как луна, когда мы видим предметы рядом с ней у горизонта, кажется больше. Это называется иллюзия Эббингауза.   
Сухо видит, как в глазах Исина расползается восхищение, и он даже забывает есть.   
\- Надо же, - вздыхает Исин. – Ты, наверно, очень умный?  
Внимательный взгляд мягких глаз останавливается на Сухо, и он торопливо мотает головой – он же не то что не умный, он сумасшедший.   
\- Ладно, - соглашается Исин. А потом смеется легко, глуповато и так по-детски. – Только я все равно буду думать, что луна больше, потому что придвигается к земле. Любопытно ей заглянуть к нам, или что-то вроде того. Подсматривает в окна, пока мы спим…  
Сухо хлопает ресницами, не находя в себе сил оторвать взгляд от этого лица, в котором ни одной чертой нет ни его тоски, ни ханевой сигаретной угрюмости – только это светлое детское сумасшествие.   
\- Ну да, мне все говорят, что я фантазер, - Исин пожимает плечами, втягивает ртом горячую лапшу и только тогда замечает пристальный взгляд нового знакомого. – Что ты смотришь на меня так?.. А, тоже есть хочешь?  
Сухо соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не хочет – вид Исина, с наслаждением запихивающего в рот дешевую лапшу, разбудил в нем голод. Не тот тоскливый и неохотный, который он испытывает, когда видит перед собой дорогую овощную смесь на белой тарелке, а нетерпеливый, кусающий в желудок, полный желания поскорее напитать себя, чтобы и дальше жить в полную силу.   
Сухо осторожно кивает, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы Исину не было неудобно есть из-за него, чтобы не мешать – но Исин протягивает ему вторую вилку и придвигается ближе, выставляя чашку на ладони.   
\- Так и быть, поделюсь.   
Сухо успевает только раз или два поднести обмотанные вокруг вилки нити лапши к губам, когда в тарелке ничего не остается, и Исин скребет по дну неприятным скыркающим звуком, снова начиная ворчать:  
\- Ну вот, обожрал меня. А я, между прочим, еще не наелся. Я такой голодный, голодный, голодный…  
Исин стучит по своему животу, раскачивается, и глаза Сухо расширяются от удивления – может быть, Исин такой же псих, как он сам?  
\- А, нормально все, - говорит Исин, когда замечает его пораженный взгляд. – Я всегда так делаю. Завтра в универ идти, а есть больше нечего. Опять купить забыл, - оправдывается Исин, и глаза у него такие темные, такие блестящие, такие… голодные.   
\- Подожди, - Сухо даже хватает его за руку, прижимая ее к грязной черепице. – Я вернусь через минуту.   
Исин смотрит ему вслед удивленными глазами, а он запинается за подоконник своего окна, забывается снять кеды и, наверно, оставляет по всему полу следы мокрых подошв.   
Но ему настолько все равно.   
Он тихо ругается, когда сбивает в темной кухне табуретку, радостно шуршит упаковкой коробки кексов, рассматривает полку с чаем в полоске лунного света и решает прихватить с собой еще и пачку растворимого кофе – а потом торопится назад, на крышу, надеясь, что Исин все же не ушел.   
\- Ва-а-а-а-ау, - глаза у Исина становятся похожи на впервые поймавшего мышь кота, когда он видит торчащие из теста изюмины и разглядывает название на упаковке кофе. – Придется тебя к себе позвать, наверно. – Исин хозяйственно собирает добро на руки, не забывая даже про грязную чашку с вилками, и говорит: - Пошли.   
Сухо переступает подоконник в этот раз с отчаянно громко стукающим сердцем, которое и вовсе едва ли не выскакивает из груди, когда Исин отчитывает его за следы подошв на полу и торопливо затирает тряпкой грязные пятна.   
Сухо греет пальцы на белом фарфоре кружки и слушает, как Исин рассказывает о своей жизни. О том, что учится в школе танцев, подрабатывает ночами в кафе и из-за этого возвращается так поздно и таким голодным – Сухо с усмешкой смотрит, как он один за другим съедает четыре кекса, и только пятый отодвигает от себя со скептическим выражением лица:  
\- Ну все, больше не могу. Сто лет так не наедался.   
Исин начинает зевать во весь рот, когда луна исчезает за горизонтом, и Сухо с неохотой поднимается, переползая через подоконник, желает ему доброй ночи – а потом засыпает в своей кровати впервые спокойно, без мыслей об объеденной луне и исчезнувшем Хане. 

 

\- Возьми, пожалуйста, - Сухо протягивает Исину коробку конфет, смущаясь тем, что это конфеты, и теперь он выглядит, как исиновский ухажер. – Наверно, надо было опять кексы купить.   
\- Да не в этом дело, - Исин впервые со время их знакомства решает отказаться от съедобного подарка Сухо. – Просто меня напрягает, что ты тратишься не пойми на кого. Я же все равно тебе ничего не верну…  
\- Ах, это, - Сухо смеется, когда понимает, что не конфеты обидели Исина. – Ты будешь смеяться, но у меня много денег. На самом деле много.   
Исин с недоверием качает головой и скользит взглядом по его футболке с неотстиранным пятном от крови на животе и дешевым белым кроссовкам.   
Сухо понимает, что Исин ему не поверил – а зря. Еда, которую он приносит, неизменно дорогая, и если бы Исин присмотрелся, то заметил бы, что эти самые его любимые кексы слишком хороши для супермаркета – Сухо покупал их в булочной.   
Мягкая терпеливая улыбка Сухо делает свое дело – и коробку конфет Исин принимает, как и все остальное. Обрывает упаковку и ставит на стол, когда наливает им чай – и проглатывая ароматизированный клубникой кипяток, Сухо думает, что, может быть, в следующий раз сможет позволить себе немного больше, чем конфеты.   
Раз уж Исин не заметил этого знака, то, может быть, не оттолкнет и другой, более очевидный.   
На следующий день он прикладывает к коробке с кексами нарочно неаккуратно нарванный букетик из бархатных цветов вьюнка, цепляющегося за стены. Темно-голубые цветы вянут за пару часов, но Сухо не хочется для них другой участи – ему нравится и одно то, что их невероятная синева тухнет в квартире Исина по его вине.   
Исин, кажется, не замечает в его подарках ничего кроме случайной, неловкой заботе о соседе, замелевшем на безденежье, и Сухо это устраивает как нельзя лучше. Его крыса молчит с тех пор, как он встретил Исина, луна появляется и стирается в небе, а день за днем он вписывает в блокнот памяти, не теряя ни одного – это так странно и так хорошо…  
Хорошо просто быть.   
Хорошо настолько, что Сухо до сих пор не верит, опасливо прислушиваясь к себе – не скребется ли крыса где-нибудь внутри, готовая прыгнуть на Исина и порвать ему плечи? Он впервые пугается страшно, когда их с Исином разговор перерастает в спор – Исин говорит, что когда-нибудь обязательно выберется наверх, к солнцу. Из своей нищеты, из безвестности, станет знаменитым, и когда его начнут печатать в журналах, будет смеяться над тем, как ночами жевал дешевую лапшу, да и на ту часто не было денег.   
Сухо не хотел сказать, что не верит ему, нет. Он видел, как неуловимо прекрасно тело Исина, когда он двигается, просто ему кажется очевидным, что выбраться из предназначения судьбы удастся не каждому.   
Сам же он так и не смог. Как ни тянули его врачи, как ни пытался спасти Хань.   
\- У тебя может и не получиться, - осторожно замечает Сухо. – Не стоит быть настолько уверенным в успехе. Если он так и не придет, тебе придется долго учиться жить заново.   
И этот осторожный комментарий почему-то взрывает спокойного Исина – он шипит на Сухо, нервно бегает по кухне и хрипло доказывает ему, что не может, просто не может остаться никем, в этой нищете, которая преследует его с самого детства, сосет каждый день и пророчит жизнь неудачника в трущобах.   
И тогда крыса начинает шевелиться.   
Сухо чувствует, как она рычит: Исин считает, что остаться неудачником, тем, кто не смог оседлать удачу, кто не преодолел себя – это клеймо.   
Неправда! Неправда!   
Это не клеймо, иногда это жребий, рок, план самой судьбы, которая отобрала у Сухо разум и вытолкнула в мир, полный нормальными, безразличными людьми. Он видел, как сумасшедшие в дурдоме боролись с ней отчаянно – и не могли победить. Не могли ничего сделать с собой и резали себе глотки обломками стекол, потому что лучше мертвым, чем с этим внутри.   
Разве они недостаточно сопротивлялись? Разве может быть сопротивление страшнее, чем это – когда жизни предпочитают смерть?   
Исину не стоило говорить, что у всех тех, кто до сих пор сидит в лужах, просто не хватает толку плыть.   
\- Я добьюсь того, чего хочу, - говорит Исин, и его глаза становятся стеклянными, застывая на стене. – Чего бы это мне ни стоило. Я посмеюсь над всеми неудачниками, которых оставлю за спиной…  
Крыса-крыса-крыса зло бьет хвостом по бокам, и Сухо толкает пальцами чайную чашку, пока Исин не видит, надеясь, что она примет малую жертву, и звон посуды придется ярости по душе.   
Звонкий щелчок керамики заставляет Исина обернуться, и…  
\- Поросенок! – шипит Исин, выталкивая Сухо с табуретки. – Бегом в ванную, неси тряпку. Свинство какое!   
Сухо приносит ему тряпку, держась пальцами за переносицу, как будто снова должна закапать кровь – а если это случится, Исину будет жаль не только чайных пятне на крышке стола.   
Но почему-то крыса внутри перестает ворчать и укладывается на свой грязный лежак, недовольно свивая хвост вокруг страшного тела – а Сухо смеется, как сумасшедший. Он вытягивается на полу, вытирая с глаз настоящие слезы, а Исин, решивший, что он насвинячил в его квартире специально, шлепает по нему грязной тряпкой и обзывает последними словами.   
Крыса не трогает Исина, словно боится его смешной ворчливой воинственности и ударов тряпки, которой он избивает хохочущего на полу Сухо, оставляя следы на вылинявшей футболке с кровавым пятном.   
Сухо не может сделать больно Исину, который слишком наивен и не от мира сего, чтобы крыса хотела заставить его познать то величие святого страдания, которое он мечтал втолкнуть Ханю под кожу пальцами на горле. Исин слишком беден, недоволен жизнью и много знает о том, что значит хотеть и не получать долго, месяцами и годами, целую жизнь стремиться и гнаться за ускользающим хвостом удачи, чтобы Сухо мог причислить его к сонму обласканных солнцем детей божьих, которых ненавидел ночами под луной.   
Исин идеальный, и Сухо каждый вечер, что перебирается через его подоконник, понимает это.   
Не понимает, пожалуй, только того, что перелазить к любимому человеку через подоконник с коробкой кексов, к которой приложены рваные цветы – это сказка, так не бывает в настоящей жизни.   
Никогда.   
Но что Сухо знает о настоящей жизни? Те обрывки, граффити на стенах, что показал ему Хань? Мир сумасшедшего напитан лунным светом под завязку, по самое горло набит ворчанием Исина, и Сухо давно забыл, что сказал ему Хань перед тем, как воткнуть ему последнюю ампулу.   
Сухо внутри своей сказки, которая вдруг заблестела миллионами оттенков света, пробивающегося через штору выходящего на поросшую мхом крышу окна.  
И он счастлив. Как никогда не был.   
Исин упрям и не хочет верить Сухо, который говорит, что у него достаточно денег, чтобы заплатить за учебу Исина, за эту квартиру, за что угодно – и продолжает возвращаться из своего кафе поздно ночью. Иногда он слишком устает, чтобы Сухо считал себя вправе лишать его сна своим присутствием, но Исин сам предлагает решение. Зевая и поглаживая отъеденный кексами живот, он гасит свет и плетется на кровать:  
\- Я тут полежу немножечко, а ты сиди…  
Конечно же, он засыпает через пять минут – вот только Сухо не переползает разочарованно через подоконник, он забирается на кровать к Исину и обнимает его одной рукой, нарочно не доставая одеяло.   
Чтобы Исин прижимался к нему крепче, чтобы только у него мог найти тепло, лучами брызгающее из кончиков пальцев, когда он касается голого под майкой плеча.   
Сухо чувствует себя немножко преступником, немножко маньяком, связавшим свою жертву и наслаждающимся ее дыханием, когда обнимает Исина под светом луны из окна.   
Он ведь так и не рассказал Исину ничего о себе.   
Не позволил даже узнать, какое из окон на этой крыше принадлежит ему. Он отказался приглашать его к себе, показывать свою комнату, в которой, как в крошечном и жалком филиале больницы, всегда открытая упаковка ампул на столе, стальные иглы шприцов в упаковках и белые хрустящие рулоны бинтов. А еще разбито все, что только можно разбить – и даже пластик огромной плазмы расколот и заклеен липкой лентой еще Ханем.   
Нет, Сухо никогда не расскажет Исину о том, кто он – или кем был, потому что мерзкая крыса, кажется, совсем уже не подает голоса. Исин не сбежит от него так же, как Хань.   
Обнимая Исина, вдыхая запах его волос и грудью чувствуя поднимающуюся вдохами спину, Сухо с нервной улыбкой думает, что готов теперь сказать «спасибо» тому богу, которого ненавидел. Поблагодарить за то, что сквозь ненависть позволил почувствовать это неуловимое тепло другого человека, держать его в руках ночью и любить безмолвно и преданно.   
И пусть Исин не любит его, пусть не полюбит никогда – он сам всегда будет рядом с ним. Ничего не прося, ни на что не надеясь – только иногда держать его в руках, как сейчас, и наполняться не ненавистью, как обычно, а гореть почти невидимо, как свеча, долгожданной любовью.   
Сухо кажется, что эта свеча особенная – вот подует ветер, злой и голодный, сорвет с фитиля пламя… А оно загорится вновь. Потому что это в его груди уже не боится ничего и никого, вывалянное в страдании и вымоченное слезами, оно стало бессмертным.   
Сухо душит Исина в руках, обнимает крепко, как игрушку – и засыпает тихо, счастливо, спокойно.   
Забывая о том, что не может контролировать Исина полностью, не может оторвать его от настоящей жизни, забрать к себе в лунный свет.   
А иначе что?

 

Когда луна всплывает над горизонтом вновь, снова тонкая, как серпик, Сухо срывает распускающиеся только ночью вьюнки и тихо шагает по крыше к открытому специально для него освещенному окну. Он нюхает колокол цветка – запах сильный и сладкий – и тихо улыбается своей тени, шагающей за ним вслед по черепице.   
Они оба бесшумные на подошвах белых кед – никем не видимое робкое счастье.  
Когда Сухо слышит тихий смех из окна, белая подошва ступает неровно, и тень впервые обретает оступившийся, шоркающий звук – это не голос Исина. Он опускает цветы на крышу и осторожно, по-крысиному, заглядывает в окно.  
На полу бутылка вина и разорванная фольга шоколада, а Исин целует кого-то, сидя на полу. Целует по-пьяному нежно, запутывая руки в светлых волосах на шее, тянется к нему губами и просит:  
\- Фань, не надо, не хочу… - Сухо видит, как рука исчезает под резинкой черных штанов, и голос Исина становится совсем жалким и несопротивляющимся: - Фань, я никогда не… с парнями…  
\- Я знаю, малышка, - говорит тот, кого назвали Фанем, опуская Исина спиной на пол. – Но мы же оба хотим.   
Остатки живого в сердце Сухо разваливаются ошметками выгнившего мяса и умоляют уйти, уползти от этого окна, но злобная крыса выпрыгивает из темноты, придавливает когтями и визжит:  
\- Смотри! Смотри!  
И Сухо смотрит – как извивается Исин, когда с него сдергивают черные штаны, как Фань опускает светлые волосы ему под живот, и Исин дышит громко, рвано, голодно.  
Скулит и притягивает светлые волосы к себе, приподнимая бедра:  
\- Фань, я люблю тебя…  
Крыса хохочет, визжит, веселится, когда Фань врет:  
\- Я тебя тоже, малышка, конечно… Подожди, сниму вот это.  
Сухо прячется за створкой, когда на подоконник опускаются часы и тяжелое обручальное кольцо.  
А потом снова ненависть смотрит его глазами, как Исин сдирает с Фаня одежду, с какой нежностью опускается, полуголый, перед ним на колени и начинает сосать – и Сухо слышит все, до последнего чмока влажных губ на головке члена, до крупицы воздуха, выскользнувшей из легких Фаня вместе с удовольствием.   
И даже стук коленей, когда Исина роняют на четвереньки.   
Сухо плачет молча, когда Фань заталкивает пальцы в скулящего Исина, слушает стоны боли и удовольствия человека, которого хранил в сердце, как жемчужину в коробке. Слезы выжигают глаза, когда Фань плюет на себя, растирает слюну по члену, когда еще один плевочек смачивает отставленный зад Исина.   
Член чавкает внутри Исина, заставляет его умолять:  
\- Фань, Фанечка… - а Фань нагибает его ниже, стискивая волосы в кулаке, сильнее выпячивает белую задницу, в которую вшлепывается с наслаждением и тихим рычанием, и Исин не может даже говорить, только громко и звонко тянет: - А-а-а, а-а-а… да-а-а…  
Когда Исин ломается еще раз, опускаясь на локти, и кости четко ударяют о пол, слепой от слез Сухо засовывает руку штаны и запрокидывает голову.   
\- А-а, еще-е-е…  
Узкая талия Исина мнется от каждого толчка, голос срывается мольбой, но крыса шепчет в ухо, что это неправда, что ему нравится, как его рвет изнутри толстый член, потому что:  
\- Люблю… тебя… еще… Фань…  
В голове Сухо совсем пустеет, только эти шлепки, только крысиный хохот:  
\- Глотай, глотай слезы. Фанечка трахает твоего бесценного Исина, как влюбленную блядь, а ты смотришь и дрочишь. Повернись, досмотри до конца…  
Сухо поворачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Фань с влажным чмоком достает член из зада и садится на кровать, подзывая Исина. Исин перед ним на коленях, и Фань говорит:  
\- Высунь язычок, малышка. Открой ротик…  
Под рукой Фаня из воспаленной опухшей головки на высунутый язык Исина брызгают вязкие белые нити, попадают на лицо, на щеку – но он послушно дожидается, когда на него выльется все, и он сможет проглотить. Фань довольно смеется, когда Исин, как голодная собака, снова обхватывает член губами, старательно сосет и взволнованно расставленными пальцами держит его за бедра, мешая уйти.   
\- Ну, малышка, хватит. Мне пора, - Фань отстраняет лихорадочно блестящими глазами Исина от себя и со смехом размазывает остатки белого по его губам горячим красным кончиком. – Ты такой забавный, правда. Я могу повторить завтра.   
\- Фань, ты меня любишь?  
\- Конечно, малышка. Но мне правда пора.   
Сухо снова отшатывается от окна, когда Фань забирает кольцо с часами, и смотрит в лунном свете на свою руку – она вся покрыта черными разводами.   
Черная река медленно обтекает по ладони на запястье, на животе на футболке те же черные капли, во рту вкус соли и железа.   
Чернота проглатывает его. Осторожная крыса поднимается на носки белых кед, удивленно смотрит на смятые цветы и коробку с кексами, хмурится – а потом шагает по крыше навстречу городским огням, прямо в пропасть…  
Прямо в пропасть, разверзшуюся над крыльцом старого особняка, как дыра в ад. Сухо слышит, как хлопает дверь, как громче становятся шаги – высокая фигура в костюме появляется на крыльце, на секунду замирает, поправляя светлые волосы.   
А потом с воплем ощерившейся крысы Сухо приподнимает тяжелую вазу, в которой растет вьюнок, и переворачивает ее над краем крыши.   
Зеленые плети сминаются насмерть, земля с шорохом летит вниз, осыпая темнотой лежащее на ступенях тело.  
Крыса хохочет так, что рвутся последние целые сосудики в носу – и кровь капает, капает, капает. Боли почти не слышно в крысином визге, и Сухо шатается по крыше до своего окна, оставляя кровавый пополам с землей след ладони на подоконнике.   
Стул, за который он запнулся, грохочет на весь дом, и встревоженная сиделка открывает дверь, оглушая потоком слишком яркого света в глаза.   
\- Боже, Джунмен, что с тобой?   
Повсюду кровь, мягкая сырая земля, сквозь которую невозможно вдохнуть… тяжелый запах ненависти и сладкий – заслуженной смерти, справедливости, правосудия.   
Сквозь весь этот вес сырой, похоронной, удушливой земли внезапно проникает блестящая сталью, острая и понятная игла.   
У иглы нет боли, нет ненависти, нет запаха и даже осуждения нет.   
Она нужна лишь затем, чтобы с шорохом, преодолевая сопротивление крови, вогнать ему у вену рыжую жидкость – и когда подпалины этого коричневого заклубятся по сосудам, все закончится. 

 

Минсок наливает кофе в две чашки, ставит одну из них перед Луханом и ласково проводит по волосам – Лухан ведет плечом, наклоняет голову и избегает прикосновения.   
Минсок вздыхает и садится на свое место, сощуренными глазами недовольно глядя на Лухана – ему кажется, что он ненавидит его с каждым днем все больше.   
\- Лухан, - зовет он, - посмотри на меня…  
\- Я читаю, не видишь? – Лухан поднимает повыше газету и совсем отгораживается от Минсока полосами вчерашних новостей.   
\- Лухан…  
Минсоку хочется спросить, за что Лухан презирает его. Почему ему нельзя прикоснуться к этому человеку, чтобы его лицо не скривилось, как будто ему противно?  
Неужели он так и не смог простить ему этой измены – больше года назад? Лухан продолжает насмешливо тыкать его в эту историю при любом удобном случае, обращается, как с блядью, которая другого отношения и не заслуживает, шарахается от ласки, сбрасывает его руки с себя и делает вид, что читает, смотрит телевизор, сидит в интернете – что угодно, лишь бы не обращать внимания на человека, которого презирает, кажется, до глубины души.   
Глаза Минсока становятся черными и злыми, когда он думает, что Лухан со своим чистоплюйством тоже слегка перегибает палку. Если эта измена так и не зажила в нем, зачем он вернулся тогда? А если не из-за него он плачет в ванной с выкрученными кранами, то почему обвиняет во всем только его – и трахает по ночам тоже его почему? Когда они начали встречаться, Лухан занимался с ним любовью, а теперь ему нравится вываливать его в животной одури, заставлять чувствовать только похоть, насаживаться на член в заднице и просить еще. Тот, старый Лухан, иногда возвращается на траходром, в который превращается их кровать – Минсок узнает его ласковые поцелуи по всему телу. Он просит прощения, обнимает, обещает, что все будет хорошо – но теперь даже ему Минсок не верит.   
Утром он встряхнет газету и будет молчать, так что начнет казаться, что он с удовольствием отхлестал бы по щекам…  
Минсок думает, что все-таки потерял его тогда, когда оказался в чужой постели – а уж по кому Лухан курит по ночам и тихо всхлипывает, ему как бляди и вовсе знать ни к чему.   
\- Лухан, нам надо поговорить…  
\- Что? – Лухан опускает газету…  
И видит на первой полосе снимок дома, обхваченного густыми плетями вьюнка, серого, как привидение, и страшного, как тот, кто живет в нем. Его глаза быстро схватывают заголовок – адрес тот же, он не ошибся – и пробегают статью под снимком, которая сообщает о несчастном случае, произошедшем в одном из старых кварталов города. Молодой человек, на которого с крыши обрушилась чаша с вьюнками, в коме, и репортер задается вопросом, сколько еще человек должны пострадать, прежде чем городские власти распорядятся убрать с крыш эти прогнившие вазы с цветами, установленные там еще в прошлом веке.   
\- Нам надо поговорить, - повторяет Минсок, но Лухан слышит только грустный голос в своей голове:  
«Там, на крыше… они растут в вазах. Их не обрезают на зиму, я не знаю, почему…»  
В голове Лухана тучей собирается нехорошее предчувствие, когда он смотрит на фотографию невезучего парня, голову которому раскроила цветочная ваза. Но, наверно, если бы это была туча – он смог бы ее отогнать. А то, что он чувствует, больше похоже на камень на шее.   
Лухан сворачивает газету рулоном и идет за курткой, совершенно безразличный к голосу Минсока:   
\- Лухан, ты куда?   
Вместо ответа Минсок слышит только звук захлопнувшейся двери – и падает на скрещенные руки на столешницу, вытирая слезы о плечо. 

 

Лухан находит Сухо с трудом, стучась во все двери подряд – и когда ему открывает сиделка в белом, у него уже нет сил бежать. Он взахлеб рассказывает ей о том, кем приходится Сухо, надеясь лишь на то, что она пропустит его внутрь – и тогда он вытрясет из Сухо все эту дурь, все его сумасшествие, заставившее его покалечить человека.  
А в том, что вазу на голову того парня столкнул именно он, Лухан уже не сомневается – сиделка рассказывает ему, в каком ужасном состоянии она нашла Сухо позапрошлым вечером.   
Лухан толкает дверь комнаты Сухо с ненавистью, почти такой же страшной, какая, он помнит, плещется в его душе – но его глаза останавливаются на почти безжизненном вытянутом на кровати теле, на засохших, одеревеневших пятнах крови на одежде…  
И ненависть медленно гаснет, словно изъела сама себя, выгорела в запертом ящике.   
Он тихо опускается в кресло, продолжая смотреть на спящего Сухо – густая щетка ресниц отбрасывает тень на измученное лицо, подрагивает от дыхания, тенится по светлой коже, не дает забыть, какой он красивый, какой чужой всем на свете, загнанный за границу нормального.   
Лухану кажется, что он вернулся на год назад – только листва за окном слишком тяжелая, в желтых точках, поеденная летом и воспоминаниями – а сигарета так же дымит неспешно, с нескрываемым отчаянием стелется дымом в ладони.   
Не исправить, не поймать, не удержаться от соблазна снова сжать это лицо в ладонях и попробовать уберечь от всех остальных.  
Лухану надоедает ждать, и он опускает ладонь на лицо Сухо, легко встряхивая – пока черные и блестящие, как капли нефти, глаза не распахиваются широко, глубоко, рвано.   
\- Ха-а-ань? – голос Сухо удивленный, и Лухан хмурится, когда он уворачивается от поцелуя и отползает от него выше по кровати. – Зачем ты пришел?   
В голове у Сухо темно, и стены пошатываются от головокружения, но он где-то глубоко в сердце помнит, что не должен целовать Ханя, потому что у него есть кто-то другой, дорогой и…  
Исин.  
Коробки конфет, сорванные увядающие конусы по-ночному синих цветов вьюнка, желтый свет из окна – воспоминания прорезают память болезненно и быстро, как пронесшийся по рельсам поезд. И когда состав на полной скорости врезается в стену, за которой его Исин голый в чьих-то руках, Сухо поднимает выжженные чернотой глаза на Ханя.  
Лухан думает, что за этими черными зрачками даже жизнь остановилась – там просто пусто. Ему ненавистна сама мысль о том, что Сухо разлюбил его, ему снова хочется быть для него тем, вокруг кого он обвивается безвредным зверьком и мурлыкает вечерами свои глупости про обратную сторону луны.   
Лухан кивает, словно до поры соглашается с желанием Сухо держаться от него подальше, и бросает ему сложенную газету:  
\- Я пришел поэтому. Мне кажется, ты знаешь этого человека.   
Сухо поднимает сложенные вчетверо газетные полосы, с которых на него смотрит Фань – и он с ненавистью отшвыривает газету от себя. Шелчок бумаги приходится Лухану по животу, он смеется:  
\- Узнал, значит. Помнишь, что ты с ним сделал?   
\- Ничего, - шипит Сухо. – Уходи.   
\- Ну да, конечно, как я мог забыть, - злые пальцы Лухана мнут газету в комок и выбрасывают на пол. – Ты же у нас забываешь все, а потом невинный, как ангел. Просто больной, псих…  
\- Я не помню ничего, мне было плохо, - обрывает Сухо с яростью. Он пытается оттолкнуть придвинувшегося к нему Лухана, его полные злобы и желания вытрясти из него правду, о которой он сам не имеет представления, черные глаза.  
В нем нет воспоминаний, только ненависть, только ярость.   
\- Плохо тебе было? – Лухан издевается, и это доставляет ему удовольствие. – Этот парень умирает, и я думаю, это потому, что ты хотел, чтобы он сдох. Ведь так? Что ты с ним сделал?   
\- Я не помню, отпусти, - оторвать от своих запястий пальцы Лухана Сухо не может, и просто трясет его отчаянно, надеясь, что он пожалеет его и перестанет расковыривать его голову, в которой и так по-страшному болит чернота.   
\- Так вспоминай! – злой рывок Лухана роняет их обоих на кровать, и он трясет Сухо сильнее, стучит его спиной по матрасу и с угрозой повторяет: - Вспоминай, черт тебя побери, вспоминай! Я все равно заставлю тебя вспомнить.   
Лухан никогда не думал, что в нем живут дьяволы – такие злые и безжалостные. Ему не жалко Сухо, у которого реснички слиплись от слез, ему жалко только себя – он думает, что если заставит Сухо вспомнить, как он пытался убить человека, его собственная извращенная любовь к маленькому психу сдохнет тоже. Покорежится, как высохшие листья, рассыплется прахом под грубыми подошвами.   
\- Я не по-о-о-о-омню, - от ударов о подушку вой Сухо бьется на части, и ему больно не потому, что голова раз за разом ударяется о твердое, а потому, что он не может объяснить Ханю, что в его голове – только чернота. Он помнит, почему от этой фотографии на серой газете его захлестнуло ненавистью, но сказать, что было после того, как он видел, как Исин проглатывает обмотанные на языке нити спермы, он не может. Он и сам бы хотел вспомнить, хлестала ли кровь из тела этого Фаня или он подыхал без слов и звуков, но он НЕ МОЖЕТ!!!  
Лухан с звериной ненавистью смотрит на плачущего под ним Сухо, он стоит коленями на его бедрах, пережимает запястья и искренне хочет придушить эту ошибку природы, оборвать его жизнь своими собственными руками…   
Дверь открывается, пропуская испуганную сиделку – она ахает от ужаса, когда видит Лухана, раз за разом бьющего Сухо головой о кровать, но Лухан слетает с тела Сухо и выталкивает ее в дверь, поворачивая ключ.  
А потом возвращается к Сухо, с размаха всаживая в его лицо пощечину.   
\- Вспоминай, или я придушу тебя тут. Вспоминай, как ты хотел его убить.   
Сухо зажмуривается, думая, что Хань ударит его еще раз – еще много-много раз, как он сам бил, когда хотел, чтобы тот, кого он ненавидел, сдох.  
Сдох!  
Сдох!  
Сухо согласен на это – пусть Хань задушит его, задавит черную беспамятную ненависть внутри. Пусть будет так, если Хань думает, что он заслужил. Вот только Хань не жжет больше пощечинами по щекам, и Сухо сам поднимает голову, чтобы ударить по металлической спинке кровати.   
\- Я не помню, не помню, не помню, - Лухан слушает эти страшные, мерзкие для слуха удары головы по железу, понимая, что Сухо почти отключился. Здоровые люди не бьются черепом в металлическую трубу с таким безразличием, с отчаянием не повторяют: - Я не помню, не помню, не помню…  
Никто из здоровых людей вообще не должен этого видеть.   
Лухан смеется, когда его снова перекидывает из одной крайности в другую – ему становится бесконечно жаль разбивающего себе голову о спинку кровати Сухо, и он почти нежно обхватывает темный затылок руками, защищая от ярости и этой безысходности:  
\- Не могу вспомнить…  
\- Тише, тише… - Лухан всегда был сумасшедшим.   
Залитые слезами, ободранные ударом красные губы ему хочется покусать, но он только целует их невесомо, нежно… и так голодно. Он так скучал по беспомощному и страшному в своей ненависти Сухо, так хотел, когда рыдал в ванной, прижимать к себе это тело, выцеловывать на нем куски, а потом выдирать с мясом.   
\- Расскажи с самого начала, Сухо. Вспоминай все по порядку. Что было, когда я ушел?   
Луна…  
Желтая драная луна и вой на крыше, слезы и ненависть, чернота, ночь, иглы и ампулы.   
\- Каждый день… по тебе… на крыше…  
Лухану достаются только обрывки слов – и они, наверно, ярче, чем самые злые фразы. Когда он по ночам ставил Мина на колени, Сухо отдирал хребет от мяса, распяливал себя на кресте…   
Если бы можно было сказать, что ему тяжело от вины – но это не так. Он как садист, втыкает ножницы в чужое нутро глубже, когда задирает вымазанную в крови футболку и торопливо целует живот.   
\- Дальше, говори дальше…  
\- Исин… - Сухо выдыхает родное имя с прежней нежностью – а потом закрывает глаза руками, не выпуская наружу рыдания. – Я-я-я… любил, носил ему… кексы…  
Лухан усмехается, понимая, что Сухо в этом весь – его любовь даже до постели не дошла, остановилась на выпечке. Ему слишком интересно, о чем расскажет Сухо дальше – но он не сомневается, что знает конец наперед, раскрывая ширинку закапанных кровью джинсов.  
\- А потом он с этим… - Сухо уже не различает в боли нот – воспоминания о том, кого он любил, накладываются на поцелуи Ханя. – На коленях стоял, стонал, сосал, говорил, как любит…  
Лухан тихо смеется, вытаскивая член себе под нос. Он так хочет просто отлюбить бедняжку Сухо, чтобы он заткнулся, перестал реветь и сходить с ума от того, как его непорочного Исина по-блядски отымели в зад, но ему слишком нравится прокручивать эти ножницы в ране и делать Сухо больнее, и он спрашивает:  
\- А этот Ифань его просто трахал?   
\- Да, да, да… - от ненависти Сухо пинает кровать, плачет сильнее, когда Хань целует его и облизывает языком. – Он в него плюнул и растер… А-а-аха…  
Сухо вырывается из рук Лухана и катается по кровати с диким воем, цепляется за волосы пальцами и тянет, тянет, тянет… Лухан прижимает его своим телом и целует, лаская сильно и грубо, заставляет продолжать – каждым нервом чувствуя, как отвратительно Сухо рассказывать о том, как бесстыже отдавался этот мальчик не ему.  
\- Они на полу… И он сам толкался… и стонал… так громко, - рука Лухана заставляет вспоминать все до последнего звука шлепков кожи о кожу, наполняет тем же желанием, которое он чувствовал, глядя, как сплетаются два голых тела.  
\- Ты завидовал? Хотел быть там вместо него?   
\- Да-а-а…   
Лухан смеется снова, целует непослушные вырывающиеся губы и думает, что единственное его желание – оттрахать Сухо прямо тут, посреди слез и пятен крови.   
Потому что Сухо не блядь.   
Потому что это мешает ему жить.  
\- А потом он высунул язык, чтобы… это белое на его лице… тянется…  
Черные пятна, отвращение и оскорбительное удовольствие от быстро двигающейся руки Ханя сворачиваются в кошмарно вертящийся ком, и Сухо отчетливо понимает, что он сумасшедший.   
\- Тише…  
Лухан целует, пытаясь в этой грязи урвать хоть кусочек удовлетворения самому себе. Жесткая дрочка заставляет Сухо дышать тяжело и рвано, и Лухан наслаждается его губами, уже не сопротивляющимися ничему, до самого конца.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Лухан, осторожно опуская получившего свое нежеланное удовольствие Сухо на кровать. Говорит все равно, хоть и понимает, что звучит сейчас, с руками, вымазанными спермой, как этот Исин… Или даже хуже – как умирающий теперь Ифань.   
Ведь он же тоже хотел просто трахнуть Сухо.   
\- Я помню теперь, - тихо говорит Сухо, и Лухан не думает, что хотел бы вообще видеть эти разошедшиеся чернотой, мокрые от слез глаза. – Я дождался, когда он выйдет, а потом столкнул вазу вниз. Ему на голову. Он лежал внизу в земле, в обрывках зелени, а я хотел спуститься, чтобы посмотреть на кровь…  
\- Я люблю тебя, - снова бормочет Лухан, получая свое удовольствие болью – Сухо не слышит и не видит его, смотрит стеклянными глазами в потолок… А когда Лухан переворачивает его, втаскивая себе на колени, так же безжизненно глядит в стену.   
Ничего не меняется.   
Лухан гладит чужую спину бережно, обнимает, словно ребенка – пожалуй, это и есть то единственное, что осталось от кошмарной смеси его желания разорвать искалечившего человека Сухо в куски и отыметь так, чтобы вся чистота вытрахалась из его тельца и перестала ждать, болеть, существовать вообще.   
\- Скажи, Хань, - Сухо вдруг отлипает от его груди и смотрит в глаза слишком здоровым, нормальным взглядом – в нем и капельки нет сумасшествия, только горечь, - разве он не заслужил?   
Лухан долго смотрит на его лицо, опухшее от слез, но почему-то такое… живое, словно изболевшееся. Сухо раздробил чей-то череп потому, что, как маленький ребенок застает своих родителей трахающимися, увидел, как того, кого он любил, хорошенько растягивают на полу здоровым челном. И среагировал тоже как маленький ребенок – ненавистью, обидой.   
Этот Ифань классно потрахался с наивным мальчиком, который, наверно, от любви вел себя, как блядь, и позволил кончить себе в рот.   
И только Сухо устроил из этой маленькой смешной трагедии настоящую, столкнув ту вазу с крыши.   
И Лухан, если признаться честно… Отбросить наросший на нем цинизм и иронию, все это, надетое на себя, чтобы защитить, когда вот так самый дорогой человек раздвинет ноги перед каким-то сукиным сыном…  
Да нет же, нет!  
Лухану хочется кричать – хоть и бессмысленно – что нельзя просто так потрахаться и забыть. Как его Мин, придти после в чужих засосах и сказать, что он не понимает, как это произошло, но очень жалеет. Как этот мальчик Исин встать раком и облизывать сперму с набивавшего его нутро члена, потому что он любит.   
Нельзя! Нельзя! Нельзя!   
Издеваться над теми, кто воспринимает это слишком серьезно – нельзя. Потому что неправильно – смеяться над этим и подшучивать, типа, потрахались классно, вынул – забыл. Типа, меня не трогает, чей член побывал в твоей заднице, она же от этого не испортилась.   
Испортилась. На самом деле – да. Ничто не исчезает без следа – и грязь из постели особенно.   
Впрочем, Лухан понимает, что ему нет до этого никакого дела – он нашел себе того, кого не придется вытаскивать из чужих кроватей, посадил на колени и смотрит в глаза. Сухо псих и когда-нибудь, наверно, задушит его своими холодными пальцами – ну а пока у Лухана миллион минут на то, чтобы любить его, трахать его, травиться его сумасшествием. Потому что любить, трахать и дохнуть можно только с тем, кто верен тебе. Не с тем, кто говорит, что любит, а с тем, кто не блядь сердцем – и тогда уже не важно, сколько слез в глазах, как часто ночью, на кровати…  
Лухан смотрит на Сухо спокойно и твердо, когда отвечает:  
\- Да, он заслужил, – а потом молчит недолго, ухмыляется, добавляет: - Уйдешь со мной? 

 

Сухо внезапно замирает на ступенях лестницы, и Лухан оглядывается – наверху стоит мальчик в помятой майке, с опухшим заплаканным лицом, держит в руках бумажный пакет с продуктами и смотрит на Сухо.  
\- Сухо? – осторожно зовет он.   
Лухан дергает Сухо за руку и стаскивает с лестницы.   
Так вот как выглядит маленькая влюбленная блядь, которую хотят все. 

 

\- Я ухожу.   
Лухан узнает это злобное выражение оскалившейся лисы на лице Мина, и отталкивает его в сторону, выгребая из шкафа сумку.  
\- Совсем сдурел? – орет Мин ему в спину. – Ничего по-человечески сделать не можешь, даже уйти? Даже блядь свою приволок мне посмотреть?   
Лухан смотрит на сжавшегося в углу Сухо, прикрывающего полами куртки пятна крови на футболке, и хватает Мина за руку:  
\- Прежде чем называть его блядью… - Лухан красноречиво кивает на него и усмехается, а Минсок понимает, по-настоящему понимает.   
Лухан все это время действительно считал его просто шлюшкой.   
И это разжигает его ненависть еще страшнее.   
Он хватает Лухана за руки, толкает в стену, продолжает кричать:  
\- Но чем он лучше меня, а? Трахается лучше или терпит твои выебоны?   
\- А ты догадайся, - так же насмешливо отвечает Лухан.   
И эта насмешка хуже пощечин. Минсок не понимает, как мог Лухан пользоваться им так долго – а теперь выбросить из своей жизни, как тряпку, как мусор… Слезы катятся по его лицу, когда он с режущей злостью шипит:  
\- Теперь у вас будет долго и счастливо, а меня просто выбрасываешь?  
Лухан и это помнит – то, что так раздражало его всегда в Мине.   
Зависть.   
Злость.   
Истеричное позерство.   
И он с каким-то удовольствием хватает Мина за руку, чтобы сделать ему приятно в последний раз:  
\- Не будет у меня никакого долго, и счастливо тоже не будет, не беспокойся.   
Минсок оглядывается на этого… мальчика, которого привел Лухан – он стоит в углу и плачет огромными прозрачными слезами.   
Слезы капают на футболку, размачивая засохшие пятна, и Минсок со странным удивлением понимает, что это кровь, на самом деле кровь. Он снова смотрит на Лухана, заталкивающего в сумку одежду, вспоминает его глаза, когда он сказал «Не будет у меня никакого долго»… такие глухие и черные, злые и отчаянные, что ему на мгновение стало страшно.   
Он вдруг замечает, что у Лухана дрожат руки, и одежда вываливается на пол.  
Он вспоминает те десятки раз, что просыпался ночью и не находил Лухана рядом – только шум воды в ванной, который он возненавидел.   
Ему на самом деле хочется плакать, когда он понимает, что Лухана и этого мальчика в слезах связывает далеко не постель. Ему хочется плакать от жалости к себе, непонятной и отчаянной – словно он слишком плох для Лухана, что он ему предпочел этого покрытого кровью, заплаканного ребенка с испуганными глазами.   
И вместе с тем бегущие по щекам слезы как-то отпускают его, сквозь боль позволяют вдохнуть глубже – Лухан слишком долго заставлял его чувствовать себя грязной, дешевой блядью. Лухан измотал его своей бессловесной ненавистью и презрением.   
Минсок разворачивается и уходит к себе, чтобы вернуться с пластиковым прямоугольником кредитной карты, которую протягивает Лухану:  
\- Возьми, правда… Я хочу помочь.   
Лухан не двигается с места, и Минсок продолжает:  
\- Серьезно, позволь… мне… Почувствовать, что тебе помог тот, к кому ты относился, как к бляди. Не надо больше меня ненавидеть, мне тоже больно.   
Лухан тяжело сглатывает, берет карту из пальцев Мина, задевая их своими, и роняет тихое, слабое, нерешительное:  
\- Прости.   
Когда дверь за ними закрывается, Минсок сползает на пол и плачет тихо и долго, закрывая голову руками – начинать новую жизнь так больно.   
Так больно учиться дышать чистым воздухом. 

 

Сухо стоит рядом и прижимается лбом к стеклу – каждый раз, когда вагон трясет на рельсах, он чувствует, как его голова в капюшоне бьется о стеклянную стенку.   
Окурок в пальцах совсем маленький и уже едва тлеет, но ему почему-то не хочется его выбрасывать, и он осторожно присасывается к нему снова и снова – как будто когда он его выбросит, наконец, ему придется думать о том, что делать дальше.   
А ведь он уже сделал так много.   
И так мало – просто ткнул пальцем в карту и купил билеты до города, в котором никогда не был, и о котором мог сказать Сухо только:  
\- Там есть море. Тебе нравится море?  
Безнадежность проплывает за окном огнями станций и глухими освещенными луной полями.   
Как странно понимать, что бояться больше нечего.   
Чувствовать тяжесть неба на плечах и знать, что даже оно уже не способно раздавить. Выжатый до самого отчаяния человек – все-таки странная штука. Он как исполин, способен сделать невозможное только накопленной внутри силой.   
И ни границы ей нет, ни мерила – стоит себе гигант посреди моря, оно серебрится под луной отчаянием, колышется тихо вдалеке от людей.   
\- Тебе… - Сухо поднимает на него глаза, и на мгновение ему снова мерещится в них сумасшедший нефтяной блеск, - тебе тоже страшно?   
Лухан подставляет лицо ветру из открытого окна, он сдувает прядь волос с лица, сметает ее, треплет весело…   
Совсем нечего бояться.  
Только вперед теперь – колеса стучат, ветер бьется в окна, лунный свет проплывает за стеклом.  
Лухан усмехается, выбрасывает совсем уже отгоревший окурок – щелчок, он улетает в темноту – и отвечает честно, обнимая Сухо за плечи и подталкивая вперед:  
\- Нет. Пойдем.


End file.
